Snow and Frost Collection
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Queen Elsa and Jack Frost short stories collection. Join Queen Elsa and Guardian Jack Frost in their lives of romance and friendship. Along with other friends, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Hiccup every story is a journey to find the one you love. In any world. All inspired by music. Enjoy!
1. Can I Have This Dance

This Dance Of Life.

Elsa and Jack Frost.

Elsa was excited about her sister's party tonight.

"This will be the best party yet for Anna. Aren't you excited Jack?" She asked her best friend. Jack was excited but also nervous. "Well, yes. But Elsa will there have to be dancing involved?" "Of course. This is technically a ball after all." "No rhyme intended?" Elsa shrugged.

"Why do ask? Don't tell me you wanted a date. Jack, I already told you, you didn't have to bring someone." Jack pinched himself. That wasn't the issue here.

"Elsa I can't dance!" He finally said. Elsa looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you say so! Here. I'll teach you." Jack, however, hesitated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Jack Frost, you are my best friend in any and every world or universe, so this will be me helping you. This is what we friends do after all." She said. She held her hand in Jack's while her other hand placed him around her waist. She then leads the way saying out loud 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. Repeatedly.

Elsa wasn't even looking at Jack and thank goodness she wasn't because his face was a bright pink. They were best friends and yet He felt like this around her. And the dance wasn't making it easier. Elsa leaned back hoping Jack would catch her and somehow, he did. But when he pulled her back up she was close to his face and that made her freeze.

Elsa was aware of Jack's heart of friendship but why did she want more than that with him. "I think you got it. I'll see you tonight Jack."

"Yes! I'll see you tonight." I said back before darting out the door. Once the party started that night everyone was having a blast! Anna loved her party and Kristoff made her the best gift.

Elsa walked outside onto the balcony looking out at the sky. "Elsa?" Olaf came out with her. "Olaf, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to feel about Jack?"

"Wow! A dilemma from the queen? Well, what does it feel like when he's around?" He asked. Elsa smiled. "Perfect. When we danced this afternoon, it was like the whole world stopped. I have no idea what this feeling is. Love? but I love Anna." Olaf giggled.

"There is a different kind of love Elsa. The love for your sister is Family. Jack is real love. The love Anna feels for Kristoff." He explained. Elsa looked at him. "This feeling of him and me, just us together, time stops when we look at each other, the one person I'm really myself around, that is my love for Jack?" Olaf nodded. "Elsa! There you are! Jack is here and is looking for you." Anna called.

Elsa ran back inside. "Thank you, Olaf," Anna whispered with a wink. "Jack!" Elsa hugged his tight. "Jack, I have something to tell you." "One dance first," Jack said. Elsa couldn't say no. She and Jack danced and flowed through the air, across the floor, and Smiling while doing it.

Once the music stopped everyone clapped and cheered. "That was fun!" Elsa exclaimed. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Jack asked. Elsa never would say that word out loud. But this was new. "Jack, can you come with me?" Jack nodded as they headed to the balcony. "Anna, what is up with your sister?" Her boyfriend asked. "She finally had a dance of life."

Inspired by the song "Can I Have This Dance?" From High School Musical 3. By Vanessa and Zac.


	2. Better When I'm Dancing

Dancing Makes Everything Better.

Jack and Elsa.

Bringing Anna to the north pole wasn't what Elsa wanted. Especially when they all started arguing. "Call me a kangaroo one more time."

"And what? You'll throw eggs all over me?" Jack! Bunny! Please stop fighting!" North yelled. But nothing worked. "Tooth!" they all shouted. "I'm sorry! I work 24/'7 Unlike you three!" She gave more orders to her fairies while Sandy showed pictures over his head.

"Sandy! we can't understand you!" Bunny yelled. I was not happy to be here. "Jack, I thought we were going to practice our powers to see if I could join." I got mad.

"Jack!" "Not now Elsa. In a second." At least he was calm when talking to me and… Elsa noticed her sister was gone.

Panic came over her as she called her name. "Anna! Anna!" The fighting died down hearing Elsa call her sister. Jack, however, heard Something different. Music? Looking over the railing to see all the elves and yetis dancing was not what you'd expect.

"Elsa! Look. She wanted to dance with everyone." Jack pointed Anna out and Elsa felt relived.

One of Tooth's fairies came to Jack with a smile on her face. "What is it Baby Tooth?" He asked. Baby Tooth tugged on Jacks sleeve pointing down at Anna and everyone else. Elsa saw Jack grinning out of the corner of her eye and he noticed.

"What to?" He asked her tilting his head down to where Anna was. Elsa shrugged. "I guess." Dancing wasn't her thing, but Jack put his arm around her waist. "Hold on tight." And flew them both down. "Elsa! Come on!" Anna waved her hand to her sister to get her to dance.

Elsa pushed Jack into the crowd and followed his yelping. "You know North. She would be good here. Jack is more fun like this here then out there." Tooth pointed out. North nodded. 'Elsa and Jack. Two of the best Guardians!"

Inspired by "Better When I'm Dancing" By Megan Trainer.


	3. Little April Shower

April Rain.

Elsa and Jack. Featuring Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

Rain fell in the kingdom as Queen Elsa sat in her thrown petting the baby deer known as Bambi.

"Thank you for letting us stay here till the rain stopped." Said the deer. Elsa laughed. "Not a problem. I don't like the rain. I prefer snow. And Jack is happy to make a new friend."

Elsa watched, and Jack Frost chased Thumper all over the ballroom trying to catch him. "Come back you little fluff ball!" Thumper just laughed.

Jack was having fun, but Thumper didn't make it easy. "Go easy on him Jack. He is a small baby bunny rabbit. Not like Bunny." Elsa called to him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know. But they both are really fast and annoying." He grounded.

Thumper made more noise teasing Jack and ran back the other way. Olaf was napping with Flower in the corner where no one dared to go.

Thankfully Olaf couldn't smell the stink when Flower sprayed.

Bambi laid his head on Elsa's lap and soon Thumper joined him. Fast asleep Jack caught his breath. "That little fluffy bunny sure is fun but cocky too. Just like Kangaroo." He laughed.

"Jack Frost you really do care about him." Jack's face turned red. "Don't tell him." Elsa laughed.

"The rain is lighting up. But will let them sleep. Besides, I love having them here." Elsa said.

Jack scoffed. "If they stay I won't get any attention. Elsa, I am the boyfriend here." Giggling Elsa blew Jack a kiss and he kneeled at her side.

"Elsa you are just the best. I hope this rain doesn't stop." He said kissing her hand. "But I do want summer here, so we can go to the other side of the world like we promised." Elsa nodded in agreement.

But this shower was going to stay until the end of the day.

Inspired by the song "Little April Shower" From Bambi. Love Disney and this work perfect for the month. Hope you liked it.


	4. Enchanted

Enchanted!

Elsa and Jack

I was sitting in class and boy all the guys were so loud. "Jack! Did you hear? A new student it coming to school! I hope it's a girl!" What I heard was that a student was transferring because a sibling was already here. "Just another fluke for sure.

They say it then they say it was a mistake. This happens ever spring you know." I told them. Bunny came in and everyone took their seats. "Class this is Elsa. Her sister Anna is a grade under and she wants to be with her sister, so she transferred schools. Come in." Elsa walked in and I ate every single word I said as I saw this enchantress just waltz in and not make a deal about everyone gasping.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Elsa." she waved after introducing herself and I unknowingly waved back.

Sitting at lunch I saw her making her way here and as she stood right in front of me, "Can I sit here?" she wants to be next to me? "Sure. Jack Frost."

I held out my hand to shake and she shook it. "Elsa." Why did she look at me like that? Like she was trying to read me.

"You look familiar. Did we play together as kids or something?" she asked me. I shook my head. "I would recognize someone like you in the blink of an eye." Not that! Don't say that!

"You are one person I would never forget." No! Shut up, Jack! "Thanks for the complements. At least they didn't sound creepy or wired." She like what I said?

Yes, Jack! Keep going! "Let me guess. The other guys in our class? They are wiredos. Except Hiccup and Kristoff. Their pretty cool." Good. Elsa giggled.

"I know Kristoff. He is dating my sister." She said. "Your sister is Anna? The redheaded girl with so much spunky energy? She and Rapunzel are two peas in a pod." The conversation went on and I wished it never ended.

I sat at my desk at home trying to focus on my homework, but I just couldn't get Elsa out of my head. Did she have a boyfriend? Probably. Stop thinking about that! Was it love at first site? Did she feel it too? Jack! Your Homework! Why was she on my mind constantly?

My phone rang as I walked to get a snack from downstairs. "Hello?" This wasn't a number I knew. "Jack. It's Elsa." Holy Nightlight! "How did you get my number?" Giggling over the phone.

"Kristoff. He lives next door and I forgot to ask you. So, I ran over and asked him." That man really loves his girl. "So, what did you call for?" I asked being curious. "I wanted to know if you can come out with me this weekend. Anna Is going to the beach and I'm not a huge fan. Plus, I love seeing the full moon every month. Want to join?" Was she really asking me on a date? No way.

"Sure. I will need to…" "Elsa? Who are you talking to?" Who was that? "Olaf get out! I'm on the phone with my friend, Jack." "Oh, a boyfriend on your first day?" I blushed hearing that.

"I got to go Jack. I'll see you this weekend." She hung up before I could say bye. I passed around my room over the next few days hoping she wouldn't call and cancelled. This was all so new, and I didn't know what to do.

The weekend finally came, and I knocked on Elsa's door picking her up was North's idea. "Jack! You came to my house?" She answered the door and looked great in normal cloths.

Why was I feeling like this? "I live with our teacher. under his and the principles rules. Also, our counselor." I added. Great! Tell her all that why don't you.

"Wow! You have the wise one's in your house. That's nice to have people who care." She locked the door behind her and we walked everywhere in the city.

"Elsa, do you have a boyfriend?" Asking strait on! Smart Jack! make it obvious! "No. Definitely not. After Anna's first crush I became aware of boys and their bag of tricks." Yes! This was perfect. "You?"

"No. But Tooth has a lot of little girls and they all have a crush on me." I told her. My face was turning red as we walked to the park and sat in the grass.

"Look up there! The moon is full." Elsa really was happy about this. I laid watching her smile. "Jack do you want to do this again?" Elsa asked. "Yes. This is fun. Being with an enchantress is amazing." Then she used her magic to make little snowflakes.

"Who is Olaf?" I asked finally. "My younger brother. The love expert is what he claims and is always right about these things." She said.

"Elsa close your eyes for a second." She did what I asked, and I took to the air spreading frost everywhere. You can look!" I called down to her.

She had the best surprise look on her face as if she was a child. She played in the snow and I got hit a few times. "This is fun Jack.'" I came down and before we knew it we were face to face at a close range. "Elsa. Do you believe in…love at first site?" This was not me.

Why was I asking this now? "Yes. And you do too?" I nodded. This was the moment where everything would begin.

Inspired by the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Hope you like all these so far.


	5. A Moment Like This

This Moment.

Jack and Elsa.

Prom finally was here, and Anna was so excited. She had the best dress on with her daisies in her hair to go with it. Rapunzel, came by with Jack and Hiccup along with the limo, but I don't think the boys know that they are paying for the night.

"We have arrived! Anna! Elsa! Come down." Rapunzel called. "Ready Elsa?" She asked me. I took a deep breath as I nodded to her. "Coming!" We ran down the stairs and Anna just had to slide down the rail.

I saw Hiccup all dressed up, but Jack wasn't. "Jack, why are you not dressed for prom?" He laughed at my question. "I'm not wearing a stiff suit. I'll go wearing my blue sweatshirt thank you very much."

Leave it to him to ruin a good time. We left the house and arrived at the gym in ten minutes. "Look how pretty it is!" Nothing could bring my sister down tonight.

"Look! There's Kristoff." Rapunzel nudged. My sister ran to her boyfriend with a happy face. "Hiccup." I said his name and immediately he followed Anna. I knew Hiccup and Anna were best friends, but my sister was oblivious to his true feelings for her.

"Jack aren't you coming in?" I asked noticing he was still outside. "Nope! I'm staying out here. Let me know when our already to go home." He flew up to the roof before I could say another word. I sighed and went back to the dance. Everyone was having fun.

"Elsa. Are you ready for it?" I had no idea what Merida was talking about when she appeared, but I was curious. "What is it?" She was shocked that I didn't know. "The moment! That perfect moment where you and your lover share the kiss of a life time out on the dance floor. How do you not know that?" How did she? She hated this kind of stuff.

"Are you okay, Merida?' But she ran off before I could get an answer. Anna was having a good time, but I felt lonely throughout the dance. I walked outside to the courtyard and to my surprise Jack was there with Baby Tooth. "Did Tooth say she could come?"

Jack jumped at my voice and Baby Tooth hid behind him. "Elsa. I can explain." He was scarred? "I won't tell. We are friends Jack. And we don't sell each other out." I said to him. He calmed down and I sat next to him on the bench. "Why are you out here?" Jack asked me.

"Lonely in there. Anna and Hiccup are having fun with Kristoff and Rapunzel. I wanted to come out here with you. Also, I think something is in the punch." Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Merida came up to me asking me if I was ready for "The moment" which is the perfect time of the best kiss for lovers. She hates that stuff, so something is up."

I couldn't see Jack's face anymore, because he turned his head. But clearly his ears were pink. "Sorry Elsa. I started a silly joke with Hiccup and I guess it spread through the school." Why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault it spread. "Jack it's fine. But someone should go tell Merida that."

"I was excited for that." Jack said something that didn't make any sense. "I talked to Hiccup about creating the perfect moment for the girl I like and once the whole school heard I just couldn't do it." He was really going to confess to a girl?

When did he have a crush on a girl? Who was the girl? "Jack you need to do it! You may never get another chance like this. A moment of a like time is right here and now. So, go and tell her." Jack looked at me like I was crazy but slowly his lips curled into a smile.

"And afterword's, tell me all about her." Jack then laughed. "You already know her." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hiccup likes Anna, don't tell me you do too. Or is it Rapunzel. She just went through a break up so now wouldn't be the best time then." He still was laughing but louder. "What?!"

"it's you!" I widened my eyes as I heard that.

"Say again?"

"I love you Elsa. I have been your best friend since childhood and I can't see anyone else spending the rest of my life with but you." You told him to confess.

"Jack I…" Then something came to mind. "Where did the kiss come from?" Holding a hand up close to my face. "We had chocolate after lunch. That I didn't plan." He told me.

I laughed. "I only ask if I can." my laughter disappeared. Looking into each other's eyes I didn't realize we moved closer toward each other until our lips touched. This moment was one we never wanted to end.

Inspired by the song "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson.


	6. Wouldn't Change a Thing

Won't Change Anything.

Jack and Elsa

Elsa pov.

I sat in my thrown with my sister and Tooth next to me. Jack and I had another fight but this one was big. "Elsa, are you going to be okay?" Anna asked me. I sighed. "I don't know. Jack Frost doesn't hear anything I say half the time, He is most times traveling around the world and only is here for a day or two, he won't tell me where his bean, now and then, does it sound like I'm okay to you Anna?"

I was holding back my tears, so I wouldn't freeze them. "He is always chilling out at North's place and comes by to see Baby Tooth and all." Tooth added. "Elsa you do love him though." I honestly didn't know anymore.

Jack pov.

Sitting in Elsa's ice palace was the one place I could be alone. Except when North and Kristoff are here. "You and Elsa care for each other. You need to work things out." North gave bad advice. He and the Mrs. always fight too. Way more then me and her or me teasing Bunny for that matter. "Look, Jack, what is the problem with Elsa?" Where do I begin?

"She is constantly working in the palace making it look like she's a hero, she won't leave me alone half the time and wants to know my business, she starts the fights with me and other kingdoms, anything else you want me to add to the list?" I didn't mean to snap but still. I was irritated. "Jack. Me and Anna fought a few times even before we knew how we felt. Talking to her may be the solution to this.' Kristoff did have a point. "I was kicked out of the palace. I don't think Elsa wants to see me."

Bunny pov.

I was just walking down the hallway to check on the little one and when I looked in her room it was all covered in snow. I did notice her window was open, but she couldn't have gone out that way. I ran all over the palace calling for her. "Bunny? What is with that look of panic? Is Jack teasing you again." Tooth asked. I slowly walked in with my ears down and had to say: "I can't find the young princess anywhere." Now panic went to Elsa and I knew where she must have gone.

Olaf pov.

I walked around the Ice palace looking for Jack to try and help him and Elsa work through this. "Hey, Jack! Say where is your stick thing?" I asked. He always had it with him so it being nowhere in site was surprising. Jack Panicked looking around for it then asked me: "Did you see her anywhere?" I did know who he was talking about. "Yup! She ran past me outside." Jack ran out to try and catch the little princess.

Elsa pov.

We all looked everywhere for her and I was in such a big mess already. "Elsa! Maybe she went up to see Jack?" Anna said. It had come to mind but I didn't want to go up the mountain. I nodded, and we set off for the top of the mountain where Jack was.

Jack pov.

I stood and waited for Elsa to get here before going after her. I was glad I didn't have to wait long. "Jack.' "Elsa. She took my crook. So, we need to climb the rest of the mountain. I saw her up there but just barely." I told her. She was holding back tears but for her or me I couldn't tell. "Let's go!" and we climbed our way up to her. To our precious little princess. Our own daughter, Star.

Star pov.

I patiently waited for my parents to come to me knowing my father would have seen me take his crook by now. They made their appearance as clear as day once the wind died down.

"Star! Why did you take my crook?"

"Actually, it's why did you sneak out of the palace and come all the way up here?!" Yup! Both were mad.

"I am not going back!" They both looked at me confused.

"You two are constantly fighting and I'm tired of it! So, I will stay up here and freeze to death unless you two can say nice things about each other. No negative stuff. No flaws about one another. The best things you see in each other."

I may only be seven years old, but I was very wise for my age. Anna blames the trolls. But I hang with Olaf most days. Both my parents looked at each other blushing.

"I'm waiting. We can't all freeze up here." I knew just how to push them. "You're the fire that keeps me going and reminds me of who I am." Elsa said. I knew Jack would have a come back for it. "You're the rain that cools me down when I'm mad or stressed. You keep my own spirits up when I'm down."

That was good. "Keep going." I nudged. "Your mother is the most beautiful girl I ever saw even before I became a guardian. no one compares to you, Elsa." Nice charming voice dad.

"You are one who keeps me straight in line, to see the bigger picture, so, we can live in a world full of not wars and darkness but peace and light." And mom also scores a point. "Now the common ground." I said. Jack looked at me laughing.

"We both have our own little star right here. And that took both of us." "I do agree with that. I married you Jack Frost for many reasons and love is still the number one reason I won't ever let you go." Mom takes the cake. Too much their dad.

"And I never was letting go of you ever." Okay, I am sitting here. No mushy stuff. "I fell for who you are Elsa. And nothing is going to change my heart." Jack had the last word with a sweet kiss. "Ew! Bunny take me home please."

"Nothing will ever change between us, Jack." Elsa finally said with a smile. "Star come here!" My dad picked me up taking his crook back. "Let's all go home. Together." And that is the fun way to get my parents to stop fighting.

Inspired by the song "Wouldn't Change a Thing" From Camp Rock 2 by Demi and Joe.

Hope you like it!


	7. Gift of a Friend

Best Friends Forever!

Elsa and Jack.

"Come on Elsa! You need to get out there and start dating!" My sister hounded. "Like you did when Hans came over for your sweet sixteen?" I asked.

More like reminded her on what happened that time like seven years ago. "That was different! And besides, I have a boyfriend thank you very much." she said back. Stalking someone and pretending you're on a date with him is not having a boyfriend.

"Flynn has no idea that you two are a thing. And while on that note, stop dragging Hiccup on your crazy dates. He is not comfortable with Astrid after the food incident." That actually was funny. I even remember Jack covered in cheese and Hiccup and Anna were both wearing spaghetti that day too.

I had sour cream all over my back and I never have eaten it again. Astrid, however, had Sause inside her shirt and Hiccup was blamed. Hence the break up next day. "That wasn't my fault! Kristoff and Rapunzel wouldn't shut up about how cute they were!" Leave it to Anna to make a fuss. "And who set them up in the first place?" Silence.

Got you! A knock at the door came and Kristoff, Hiccup, and Jack Frost were all there. "Hey, I heard my name called?" He said. I laughed, and Anna stormed out. "She is just in one of those modes." I said. "Flynn again?" Jack asked.

We have been best friends since middle school and Hiccup joined a month later. "Yes. I reminded her of the food fight and she finally quit. Why do I need a boyfriend I don't know? She has been reading too many romance books. Tell North to stop giving them to her." I said to Jack as he sat down next to me while Hiccup sat on Anna's set and Kristoff laid on her bed.

"Why is Anna so obsessed with the idea anyway?" Finally, someone asks. "Hans Made friends with her on her Sixteenth birthday and the whole day was him and her. When I came home from a friend's house, I saw her crying and found Hans in MY room. With another girl who claimed to be me."

This became an issue for two years. "That happened seven years ago, and I don't think she's gotten over it. That's why she is stalking Flynn. But why dragging me into it I have no idea." I was honest. "She obviously doesn't want her sweet big sister to be alone for the rest of her life." I heard Kristoff chuckle.

Jack had the same Idea I had to throw a snowball at him. "Jack!" "Here's what I'm going to tell you. if you don't have a boyfriend by twenty-five, I'll marry you just to help Anna." That didn't make any sense. "Jack, just for Anna is not a good reason. And on top of that, how am I supposed to find a boyfriend in two years?! We still haven't graduated University yet." I asked.

Jack laughed hard, falling off the bed, and was now at my feet. "Isn't that what best friends do? Make a back up plan? I mean you two are closer then Kristoff is with Rapunzel." Hiccup said. "Hay!" "True!" "Hay! Jack!" I laughed. this was just funny to talk about.

"Okay. I'll agree to your plan. But Hiccup must do the same with Anna. She is two years younger then me. So, four years you to get married." "I like the sound of that!" Jack said sitting up.

"What?!" Hiccup made it was too obvious that he liked my sister, and this was payback for throwing the sour cream at me. "You! Jack, why are you agreeing to this?" Jack just shrugged.

"I get to marry a snow queen that happens to be my best friend. You should have said something to Anna long ago, man." hiccup stormed off the Kristoff followed with his phone ringing a not so great song.

"Finally! So, you really are agreeing to this?" Jack asked me. I shrugged. "I really don't think I'll ever find a guy to spend the rest of my life with. After Hans, I guarded myself and protected Anna. I won't mind being by myself, honestly." "You do know even if you don't agree to this, I will still be here for you, Elsa. I'll always be by your side, married or not." Sure. Make it even more sweet.

"I think you can drop the act." I said. "You know?" I nodded. "It's easy to tell when your comforting me. And your always sweet on me too." I said. "I'll find out about your tells too. One day." "Jack, I already agreed to the back up thing. But really how come you never just told me?" I was curious.

"How can I tell my best friend that I have been in madly in love with her since I first saw her?" I laughed. "Jack, I love you too." We both smiled then left to go find Anna.

Inspired by the song "Gift of a Friend" From Tinker Bell and the lost treasure by Demi Lovato.

Hope you guys liked this week's stories!


	8. Don't You Want to Stay

Warning! T rating!

Stay the Night?!

Elsa and Jack w/ Anna and Hiccup.

Anna pov.

I heard Jack and Elsa giggling in the other room and followed the sound and Hiccup and Toothless were playing. I laughed. Seeing Theos two always made me smile. "Well, it's getting late and I need to go back to the pole." Said Jack standing up.

"You can stay at Elsa's ice castle if you want Jack." I offered. But he shook his head. "I have a mess to clean. I won't be long. If Bunny doesn't find out before I leave there." Jack the Guardian of fun was more like trouble. "You are more like that mythical god who loves to play tricks. But you have frost powers which make you WAY cooler!" Elsa groaned at my pun.

"Nice one Anna!" Hiccup loved my puns and jokes. Toothless, however, didn't so he ran right passed me heading upstairs. "Toothless! We need to be going soon!" But no response came. "Sorry, Hiccup. I'll see if I can help you find him." Elsa headed upstairs as Jack flew out the door. Literally!

"Goodnight Anna. Remember Kristoff is asleep already from working sunrise till sunset." My sister loved to remind me of things. "Yes. I know we'll be as quiet as little mice. Oh! Speaking of mice, now I want some cheese." Hiccup laughed. "I'll join you. Elsa, be aware if Jack breaks in!" He shouted.

"Like he'll get anywhere near me. How many times have I beaten' him?" I rolled my eyes. "Twenty-seven." I watched every single one of them too. "Thanks." And Elsa disappeared.

Sometime later

Jack pov.

I ran out as fast as I could when Bunny saw me. I laughed knowing he was mad, but I just cleaned up North's place and I wanted to get back to Elsa. I soon arrived and seeing a candlelight in Elsa's open window made me want to see what was up. A candlelight wasn't a good thing. Elsa Suffered from nightmares when she nearly killed her whole kingdom.

"Elsa?" No answer. I opened the window more but didn't step inside. "Elsa? Are you alright?" Still no answer. She did slightly move but I took my chance to sneak in. I walked over to the chair on the other side of the room and sat there. I was nodding off when Elsa screamed.

"Ah! Anna!" whoa! That was scary. I ran over to her and held her hand. "Anna's okay. Just another nightmare. I'm here for you Elsa." I soothed her to keep her calm. She did calm down and cried in my chest. "Jack! When will this stop?" I had no answer.

I just hugged her back. Once she was back to her normal self I began to walk away but Elsa wouldn't let go of my hand. "Jack, Stay with me?" I didn't turn to look. With her?! As in, in her bed?! No way! "Elsa, that I don't think is a good idea."

I was her friend and loved her so very much, but this was a little too much. "I don't care! I don't want to be alone. And…I'm scared. Please. Stay with me." That was one thing I was good at.

Making people feel not afraid. "Are you sure?" I slowly turned to face her. She wasn't crying but she really did look scared. Nodding at me I gave a sigh.

She moved to one side and I slipped under her covers. She still was holding my hand. And everyone says I'm a child. Elsa cuddled up to me and I froze.

Why was this happening to me? What did I do? "I missed you, Jack." I heard her whisper. She really must be hiding her feelings well. I chuckled lightly holding her tight. "I wish I could tell you. I love you, Elsa. And I won't ever leave you." We slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hiccup pov.

We walked all over the palace but Toothless was nowhere to be found. "I am so sorry about my dragon Anna." She giggled. "I was the one who made the pun. But honestly, this is fun! I never have played hide and seek with a dragon before." She was so darn cute when she's happy. Ah! Focuses here Hiccup! I yelled at myself. "My room?" Anna asked out loud.

I wasn't sure what she meant but once she opened her door. Toothless was there. Fast asleep on HER bed. "Anna! I am so sorry! Toothless!" "Shh! You'll wake him." Anna whispered.

I turned to her to see her face still smiling. She then closed the door. "You can stay the night. I'll just sleep on the couch. And the fireplace downstairs is much better than my room." She moved on quick. "But Anna…" "Relax, Hiccup. I see Sven and Olaf sleep in Kristoff's bed. So, this isn't a big deal. At least it wasn't Elsa's room." she added. That I could see as a terrible disaster.

"I'll text Astrid then to let her know what happened." As I did Anna got the blankets and a few extra pillows. "What did Astrid say?" Anna asked. "She and the twins are stuck at Rapunzel's place with Flynn. So, she is okay with this." I said. I was her boyfriend, but Astrid and I hardly talk anymore. "Sorry. Here have some hot cocoa!' I laughed. "Thanks. And Jack hasn't brought wither here yet." I loved hearing Anna laugh. It made me laugh too. I wish we could see each other differently though.

Elsa pov.

I woke up the next morning and I wasn't shocked to see myself in Jack's arms. I did feel the same way about him, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I got out of bed and woke jack up. "Jack! It's morning!"

Thankfully I got dressed beforehand. "What the? Elsa! Stop doing that!" I laughed running out the door and down the stairs with Jack after me. I came to a stop seeing Anna on top of Hiccup sleeping soundly.

Both of them not moving. Jack saw what I was seeing and grinned. I Held my breath to keep from giggling. We are never going to let them forget this right?" I asked Jack.

"Never!" He said. I smiled. "Anna! Time to wake up!" I said. Anna and Hiccup both groaned the saw each other. "What?!" Anna flew back, and Hiccup fell off the couch.

"Elsa! Please! This is not what it looks like!" Wow! Is he that afraid of me seeing this? Jack rolled his eyes. "And you said I was dirty." "Jack!" Anna yelled. this was going to be a day of fun!

Inspired by the song "Don't you want to stay" by Jason Alden w/ Kelly Clarkson.

Hope you all like it!


	9. In Real Life

Dreams Become Reality.

Jack and Elsa

"Hey, Anna, Elsa, what would your dream guy be like?" Rapunzel asked. Both me and my sister looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"Where did this come from?" Anna asked. "Flynn and I talked yesterday, and he told me a few things he wants his dream girl to be like. So, I thought about it and my dream guy will take me on adventures, play an instrument so I can sing, he loves camping and will paint with me. So, how about you two?" That was a good explanation.

"Dream romances? Really? Such a childish thing." Said the one guy I didn't want to be here. "Jack! What are you and Hiccup doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, Elsa. We came by after escaping North and his angry reindeer. They really get pissed off easily." Hiccup answered. "And what would your dream guy be, Queenie." I really hated that.

His flirty tone put me on edge. "I think for me, as long as I'm with him all the time, I can do anything with him. He just has to be brave, strong and handsome as…" "Anna!" I yelled.

stopping her from going any farther with that image. "You guys can try it too. Kristoff said as long as his girl love reindeer he'll love anyone." Rapunzel told them Jack laughed.

"Tough one. But I think if she likes dragon-" Toothless came in right as Hiccup said it. "I can get to know them and see. Really he's the judge on who I date." Pointing at his dragon.

"Aw! who wouldn't love Toothless! Come on boy." Anna and I did love Toothless, but he REALLY loved Anna the most. Except when she cracked jokes. "You have a dream girl pretty boy?" I asked Jack.

"Pretty is not a word to describe me. But I'll take it. Someone who loves fun! And me for what I am, Like Elsa and Anna." That got me to blush. Why was his charm so good? "That's sweet Jack. You're like the brother we wished we had." That wasn't what Jack was looking to hear.

"What? Brother? I'm over hundreds of years old!" Everyone laughed. "Sing." I said. I got them to quiet down after saying that. "I like to sing and use my powers. But, for him, I would say he gives me a kiss on the cheek every time I see him, my favorite flower I find at my window or door every day, and I really want to go on a picnic date. That is my dream." Now that was personal, but I just twisted it to please everyone.

"And I thought Flynn had the romance ideas. Wow, Elsa. That's good." I blushed. This was embarrassing. "I'll be right back." Jack said and flew off. "That is what you've always wanted?" Anna asked me. "Well I wanted a picnic date with all of us but changing it a little won't hurt."

"Elsa? What is your favorite flower? I've known you a long time and I don't know it." Hiccup asked. I laughed. "I don't. I just said it to please you all." Actually, that was a lie.

Technically it was a weed, not a flower. Dandelions have been my favorite for a long time. I just liked making wishes on them. "For the queen." Jack said as he returned. He held a Dandelion in his hand, giving it to me. "What?" I was in shock. "Wishes do come true. That's one dream turned into reality." Jack said with a laugh. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Inspired by the song "In Real Life" by Demi Lovato.

Hope You all liked this story.


	10. Terrified

How I'm I Supposed to Love?

Elsa and Jack

Elsa pov.

I really didn't get my sister. She was going to be married to Kristoff in just a few weeks. How did she know that he was the one? How could she even move on so fast after Hans cheated on her? This made no sense to me. But, being a queen with a heart of ice that's what you would expect. "Elsa? Are you listening to me?" My sister asked.

"Sorry, Anna. I have a lot on my mind. But I think the chocolate cake is the best way to go." Cake tasting for a wedding was probably the best part of this whole thing. "Why not the lemon cake? That has a sweet and sour taste to it and the best icing on it. Not too much. Just the way it should be." Said a cheeky voice.

Jack Frost was the closest boy I have ever been with but only because we live next door to him. "Really, Jack? I'll try it!" Plus, he gets Anna into trouble. "Jack, leave this to us ladies. You have no business in the wedding." I told him. He and I have been friends, but I know for a fact he likes me. I did agree to go to prom with him but that was it.

"Elsa, you know I'm just here to help. And I want to ask you something." his playful smile turned into a cunning grin and I didn't like that. "Jack! No! Whatever it is, the answer is no." I wasn't getting roped in like other girls did in high school. "That was high school! I wasn't the heart breaker!" Sure. I was there when every girl, who went on at least one date with him, came to me and complained about you and even cursed you behind your back. "What is it, Jack?"

Breaking down to his terrible past. "I just want you to meet me in the park. That's all." What was he planning? "Jack, the last time we went there together you told me your feelings and I got the call about Hans and Anna. Why would you want to go back?" I never went back to the park after that happened. And I hoped I never had to.

"Because I want to hear your answer. It's been three years. I want to hear it, Elsa. No excuses." Before I could say anything, he disappeared. What was I to do? I dreaded wanting to tell him. We knew each other too well. But the fact he was my friend wasn't why. My secret was.

Later that night I waited by the door waiting for Olaf to come home from Kristoff's house to be home with Anna while I was gone. "I'm home! Oh, Elsa. What is the matter?" Leave it to my little love expert brother to know when I'm troubled. "I'm meeting Jack at the park. He wants an answer. But I don't want to hurt him." I really didn't want to go.

"Elsa. Just tell him the truth. If you tell him how YOU feel, I'm sure he'll understand. He is Jack Frost the boy full of joy neighbor." Olaf said with his normal voice. "Let me guess, some people are worth melting for, Right?" Knowing what he was going to say next.

"Yup! If it turns out he's the one." I couldn't help but smile. I left the house and made my way to the park. It wasn't that far away from my house. So, as soon as I saw Jack by the fountain I took a deep breath. "Elsa. You made it. You look great for tonight." Why was his charm so attractive? Okay, that is a word I never even thought I would use to describe HIM. "Jack, please understand. I like you and all as a friend and…maybe more."

Why did I say that?! "But I can't go out with you." There I said it. "And why not?" What? "I told you-" "You told me what you want to. But that doesn't work on me, Elsa. We've been friends for too long for me to know that. So, what is the real reason?" What was I supposed to do?

I don't want to tell him. "I can't." "Can't or won't." Jack knew just how to push me. "Jack I'm warning you." I don't want to hurt you. "Elsa. You won't hurt me." Jack, please stop! "Elsa, I want an answer!" "Because…" "What? What is so bad about us dating?" "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE YOU!" I covered my mouth. I really did say it. Oh no! I want to go home.

I want to run. Runaway and never look back. I began to turn and run but Jack caught my hand. "Elsa. Stop it. Don't run away from this. Why do you feel like you don't know how to love me?" I held back my tears best I could. "I saw Anna and how heartbroken she was, and I wanted to protect her. Then just months later she and Kristoff are dating, engaged, and about to be married. I don't know how to love someone else, Jack. I don't know what exactly love is." I couldn't hold it in much longer.

I fell to my hands and knees crying. I felt so stupid and pathetic. I was always the strong one. The one with a heart of ice. Why was I feeling so sad? Jack then wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I kept crying until no more tears fell. "Elsa. I don't know what it is either." What? Then why all this? "I just asked if you'd go out on a date with me? Not asking you if you loved me. How can I know if I love you if I haven't been on a single date with you?" So, this was all it was. Just a date. "Then, maybe we can try it." Jack grinned. "Is that a yes?" I smiled then nodded. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you, Jack" We laughed and went home together.

Jack pov.

Elsa agreed to go on a date with me and after that she agreed to a second date. And a third. After so many dates it was a year and Anna and Kristoff constantly needed a babysitter. On top of that, my duties as a guardian got tougher. We hardly ever see each other now. I really wanted to be with Elsa but at the same time I just couldn't say the three words to her.

"Jack, what is matter?" North came up to me as I looked out the window. "I just am thinking." "Jack? Thinking?" I chuckled. "Yes, I can think, unlike you kangaroo." I called Bunny. "I am not a kangaroo!" "Is it Elsa?" Tooth asked. She was the one person who knew who I was in the past. I was the wild child who loved to just have fun and make fun of others.

And looking back, I see why she hesitated for so long. I was just a jerk. "Let me guess. Your having second thoughts on dating the ice queen? Wait! Or is it you can't get close to her? She won't open still. Or did you make a huge mistake and she is suffering for it all because-" "BUNNY!" Tooth yelled. He shut right away after that. "I can't get the courage to tell her I love her." I looked at Bunny.

"That is the problem. Just me. I now know what she was feeling when we started. Scarred of change and yourself." This was it. "Are you going to tell her at all?" North asked me. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't think that is the right answer mister!" Now Tooth is yelling at me. Baby Tooth flew up to me and wrote on the window. "Tell her! Or else!" Baby Tooth was scary for just a tiny fairy. "And if she doesn't return the feeling?" North pat me on the back.

"It's worth the risk and heartbreak. Go!" He said. I smiled at my friends and left to see Elsa. I arrived pretty quickly as Anna and Kristoff were going out with their baby. I took my chance to sneak in and look for her. I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find her anywhere. I need to find her. Then as I left the house. "Jack?" I heard her voice. I look back and see she is sitting on the roof where we had our first kiss. "Elsa. I really need to tell you something." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Could I do it? Can I tell her? Why is my mouth so dry?

She looks beautiful right now. Come on say it! But what if she gets scared? What if she runs away again? What if she doesn't return my feelings? Will she hate me and not talk to me the rest of our lives? "Jack? What is it? You can tell me. I won't run." She puts her hand on my cheek rubbing her thumb over it. "Elsa…I…" Just tell her Jack Frost! "I love you!" Holy frostbite! I told her.

She…is smiling. "I love you too! I love you, Jack!" I couldn't believe it! "I love you, Elsa!" I took her and lifted her up spinning her around on the roof. When I put her down we kissed sweetly and from that day on we never doubted anything.

Inspired by the song "Terrified." By Katharine McPhee w/ Zachary Levi.

I love this song and I hope you love the Jelsa story that this song helped to create. Thank you!


	11. You Belong With Me

Maybe It's Me.

Jack and Elsa.

The big game was tonight, and Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn were all ready to go. Anna and Rapunzel had their uniforms on and I was going to just sit and watch with Astrid.

"Tonight, we will win this game!" Hiccup was getting pumped up. "And afterward we go to my place for the winning party." Jack said more calmly. "You planned a party for when you win?" I asked.

"Yup. It's all set and it's just going to be me and the Fairies." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What about if you lose?" That was important. "Will have the party anyway. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy aren't home this weekend.

So, regardless the is still a party going down." His normal smile was the one thing I couldn't help but think about. I almost fainted over Jack Frost's smile. "Elsa! Kristoff is here! And he had his trumpet with him." Anna shouted over to me.

"Well, he is in the band. After the game, you should talk to him." Knowing my sister and her thing about falling too hard was beginning to look predictable and easy for others to see. "Why? He has a thing for another girl, doesn't he?" And Hiccup's crush on Anna was also easy to see when he opens his mouth. "What?! I need to make my move then. Before he's unavailable!" Jack and I laughed.

"Anna! You can't do that. You have to let him know you like him first." I rolled my eyes. "Like how you did with me?" Jack asked her. Rapunzel made one mistake and now Jack won't let it go.

But he has liked her from freshmen year. "Stop it. You know that wasn't my fault. I didn't know which locker whose was." True. "Who do you like Elsa?" I hear Flynn ask. "No one. I don't want to get into all that drama. Look where that got Merida and Astrid. They got dumped. Astrid three times." That's why she want's me or Merida to set her up on a date.

But I didn't know any other guys but them. And Merida already has it out for Hiccup anyway for being her first. "You must have a crush on somebody. Even I have them. So, who is he or she?" I glared at him.

"I'm straight, first off. Second, I'm not going to tell you. He was recently taken, and I won't bother him." Jack then laughed. "Anna would know. And I know that as a freshman you had a crush on the one guy who was a-" I froze Jack where he stood. "Don't you dare!" I did get angry easily.

Soon the game was starting, and I found Astrid sitting right in the middle. "Elsa! Glad you could make it." We shared a hug then sat down and watched. Hiccup shot a three-pointer and Jack got a nothing but net twice. Basketball was a fun game to play. Anna and I love playing it with the guys. "So, I guess you haven't told him." Astrid said.

I look at her knowing what she meant. "He likes Rapunzel. How I'm I supposed to tell my best friend that I have liked him since elementary school in the third grade?" "Just like that." I scoffed. No way would Jack ever return my feelings.

He likes someone else. Another point was scored before halftime. "You need to tell him, Elsa. If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I wished I did that very same thing long ago before I moved here." She was right but it's still Jack. I looked to see young Jamie running up to Jack giving him a letter. What was going on? Jack didn't look happy. Why was he so red?

Hiccup called everyone over and the game started up again. Jack nearly lost us the game but Hiccup and Flynn both pulled through on it. We did win. But something else was up. Astrid and I went down to congratulate them and almost everyone was happy. "Nice save there guys." Astrid said.

"I don't know what came over Jack, but we won! And the party is still on." Jack finally came over and looked mad. "You were engaged?!" He yelled at Rapunzel. "What?" me, Anna, Astrid, and Rapunzel looked at him. "You won't admit you like me and instead you go and get engaged to Flynn? Why would you do this?" No one knew what to say.

"What is the yelling about?" Flynn came over. "Flynn. Are you engaged to Rapunzel by any chance?" I asked. Flynn sighed and nodded. "When did this happen?!" Rapunzel asked while in shock. "You didn't know?" Anna asked her best friend. "I told her parents not to. I wanted to ask you after we won the game and all. It was meant to be a surprise." Well it was but not just her, to everyone.

"Jack, I swear this was not me." "He was the one you liked this whole time. Flynn's locker was next to mine in the beginning. You like him? Fine!" Jack ran off out of the gym while Rapunzel cried on the ground. Anna soothed her, and I looked to Flynn. "This was not your plan. You did know how he felt about her." Flynn nodded. "What does that mean?" I looked at Rapunzel, but Flynn said the truth to her. "Jack has had a huge crush on you since freshman year. With the accident of the notes it sparked something." Rapunzel still was in shock, but this made it worse.

At least she stopped crying. "He planned to confess to you at his own party. That's why he said he would throw it at his place instead of me." Hiccup made everything clear for all of us. "He fell really hard for you." I sighed. "Jack! I'm really going to kill you!" I screamed.

Once I got home to change a knock came to my door. Anna went with Rapunzel to her house to fix this mess up while Flynn and Hiccup went to Jack's to set everything up. So, who is at my door? "Jack!" I saw him outside and quickly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't completely ready, but I was decent. "I Can't go home." He said. He really was heartbroken.

"Come on in." He walked in and sat on the couch while I closed the door and fixed up some hot chocolate. "Thanks, Elsa." he said as I handed him a cup. "So, I knew about you and Rapunzel but, not like this. I thought you figured out who she really liked." I didn't know what else to say.

"I didn't realize it until Jamie came by with a note from Rapunzel's parents. I wanted permission to date her, but this was the news I get." Stay calm. "If it helps, I actually did like Tadashi. Hiro's brother." I told him.

Jack was the one person I could tell this to. "I followed him over that summer. Hiro loved me, Anna, and Olaf coming by. Really, I think Olaf liked playing with Baymax. But one day, I went over there, just me, and I saw a strange woman answer the door. Her name was Susan. She had been in college for about two years and Tadashi introduced her as his girlfriend." I didn't bother facing Jack.

"After I got home, Anna had left to see Rapunzel and I cried in my room for hours over him. Not even Anna knows how much I liked him. She took a guess, but I didn't tell her the full truth." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Merida came to me about Hiccup. Astrid and I talked about all hers. But I never talk about mine. I like keeping things to myself. And the guy I like now, he is one person I don't want to ruin. We are close but if he doesn't like me the same way, then there's no point. I don't want to go through this kind of pain." I closed my eyes letting more tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." Jack finally spoke. I looked up at him and he was right next to me. His hand was squeezing my shoulder. I could see he'd been crying to. "How did you move on?" Ha asked me.

Our eyes were locked. And I couldn't even speak. I took a breath. "I found someone else. But it's hard. So, I never got over it. But I'm trying. I just haven't found the…right guy yet." I still was looking right at him. It felt like we were leaning toward each other, but I turned away and broke the connection. "We need to get ready. The party is in just a few minutes." I said standing up. 'I'll see you there then?" I asked. Jack nodded. "I'll be there. It's my house." He laughed.

Once Jack left I finished getting ready and met up with Anna and Rapunzel. "So, did you get your mess cleared up?" I asked them. "Yes. My parents were jumping the gun thinking I had a secret boyfriend when Flynn came by. My father thought I got into trouble and didn't bother to ask me or I wasn't going to tell him. So, I can only date guys for now. I had to go through my plans for how I know if he's the one for me." She explained.

I smiled. "Great! I had to talk to Jack when he came by. So, I think I helped him move on past this. But if you want to-" Rapunzel stopped me. "Oh, no! I like Jack but as a friend. I don't think I could bring myself to date him. Too wired." I sighed. But I felt relief from hearing that. We arrived soon after and it was I lively party.

We got out of the car and went inside where Flynn was hanging upside down from the chandelier. "Flynn! I cleared it up with my parents! We are not engaged!" Rapunzel shouted. Flynn just did a thumb up and we moved on. "Elsa look!" I turn to see Kristoff in the kitchen and before I knew it Anna had run off. "I'm going to look for Jack." Rapunzel said.

I was left in the living room watching everyone else having fun. "Astrid?" I said out loud. She was laughing and giggling with who looked like Hiccup. That is an odd couple for sure. I chuckled. I moved on and went outside to see Rapunzel and Jack talking.

At least things would be clear. "Tell him." Astrid's voice repeated in my head. But with everything that has happened how could I. I knew this was tough but maybe telling him would be best. Rapunzel pointed at me and Jack turned to see me. I had my favorite light blue dress on and my hair was up in a bun. I could swear I looked like Cinderella.

Jack smiled at me and I waved to him. He started walking over when Merida grabbed me. "Elsa! You look so beautiful! Oh, and look who it is." She said pointing out the last person me or Anna wanted to see.

Hans. "Hello, Elsa. Still being the queen of the school, I guess." I glared at him. "I'm sure you learned your lesson from your father and brothers for nearly causing harm to me and Anna." I said to him.

Who invited him? I looked at Merida and she shrugged. "How did you get in?" I asked. "Invitation. Surprised?" Yes. "Elsa! Guess what!" Anna came running to me but stopped when she saw Hans. "Hans?!" "Hello to you too, Anna. My you look stunning. Way more then your sister in her old dress." He smirked.

I was already about to knock this guy to kingdom come. "Is there a Problem?" I froze knowing that voice. "No. There isn't." Hans said not even looking. "Then what are you doing in MY HOUSE?!" Boomed the man called North. Man! He really is scary.

Jack showed up behind me. "Oh! North! I can explain!" Jack started out. "We know Jack. You can't hide a party from this bunny." "Actually, Baby Tooth called me when she heard Hans was in our house! Also, Congrats on winning!" Tooth said.

North picked up Hans and threw him right out the front door. "There we go. He won't bother you miss Elsa anymore." North chuckled. I half smiled. Jack pulled me away and we hid inside. "That man! When I find Baby Tooth-" I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" "They're okay with all this! I just find it funny that if they knew and didn't bother about the house, but to only come back because of Hans?" I just couldn't stop laughing. Jack let out a chuckle. But something was off. "You and Rapunzel good?" I finally asked. "Oh, yeah. Were good. And I wanted to ask you, Elsa." I was confused. "Will you help me with homework tomorrow?" Really? "Jack, do it yourself. You can't keep-"

"I know Elsa." Now that caused me to panic. "I know about your crush. You think I'm easy to read. You don't know me that well." I was going to say something, but I just closed my mouth. "I'll wait till your ready." Jack said. I grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Jack, I love you!" He wasn't facing me, but I just had to say it.

"Elsa, I know." Jack turned and pinned me to the wall. "I'll be yours. If you be mine?" He said. What was this?! "Fine But the minute I want out I mean it!" I said before this got bad. Jack laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not Hans." He then kissed me, and I returned it.

This was what I've been longing for. Jack and I didn't return to the rest of the party until about an hour later. We just belonged together.

Inspired by the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift.

Sorry, this is so long but I just couldn't stop. Hope you like the story!


	12. Back to December

A Year Feels Like a Lifetime.

Elsa and Jack. Feat. Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Hiccup.

Elsa pov.

Its been a few weeks since the breakup. I honestly was in no hurry to find someone else. Not until I got completely over him. "Elsa? Rapunzel is here. And she has good news." Anna came in and said. I have been like this ever since Jack and I split. What was I supposed to do? "What is her news?" I ask in a low voice. "She said she wants to celebrate her engagement. With us." Rapunzel got engaged? "To whom?" "Flynn. That no good thief." Anna added. I got up and walked with her to see our friend. "Elsa! How are you?" She asks. I knew Anna was moving her hand across her neck to get Rapunzel to not ask. "If you must, Jack and I broke up." The shock on her face was overwhelming. "He did?!" "No, I did. I just felt we weren't moving forward and I was tired of it. He wasn't around that much either." Being a guardian was hard work and traveling around the world to bring winter was his job. More like his life. "Elsa. I'm so sorry." Both Anna and Rapunzel hugged me. I wasn't feeling sad like I was in my room. But when around others I learn not to show much sadness. All because of Jack.

Jack pov.

A month has passed and I'm always sitting on a rooftop just spreading joy around. Helping Sandy with his job was usually fun. But after Elsa broke up with me I've been only half working. The other half was always thinking about her. "Jack. Tell me again what happened." Tooth asked. "I walked up to her and hugged her like normal then the ball started. Anna was dancing, and Elsa was with me laughing but she wasn't being herself. I tried to talk to her, but she just blew me off or ignored me. Then I confronted her about it. "Jack, I'm through! I can't do this. You are always gone, you never want to come with me to other parties but my own, you won't even tell me where you go. Jack, I feel like I'm in a one-way relationship." her words hurt Tooth. They hurt. "Then I'll leave if that's what you want. I'll go but I am never, and I mean it, never coming back. You can make your own winter wonderland like you always have." I shouted with such anger. "Leave, Jack!" Elsa yelled then tried to hit me with her powers. So, I left. But why can I not get her out of my head?" I was so confused. "Do you love her?" I sighed. "I don't know. I've respected her and kept it slow and simple. But this is what I get?" I didn't understand.

Elsa pov.

Valentines came, and Kristoff was taking me, Anna, and Olaf to visit his family, the trolls. "He's home!" They all shouted. "Elsa." Said the elder. I bowed my head to him. "Something is troubling you, child. What is it?" How was a troll going to help me with my love life? "Jack Frost, the guy I was dating, he and I broke up." All the trolls turned to me. "He wasn't around much, and he didn't stay long. Wouldn't go to other parties but my own. And he didn't want to move the relationship further." I told them. "But you can't shake your feelings for him." Said the elder. "Grandpappy? Isn't there something we can do?" Kristoff asked. "Elsa, what is it about Jack that made you love him in the first place?" That was a strong word. "His smile, how we can use the same powers, he always wants to have fun, he's charming when he tries, but I love his heart." That was the truth. "Then why did you break it?" He asked. I looked puzzled at him. "If you wanted more from him you should have talked to him about it. He is a guardian, but he can't read emotions. Humans are still humans, Dead or alive. And if you love him then why break up with him? Over some non-communication? Elsa, you need to be more open with yourself. Jack has come to us before about you and how you are distance and won't speak your mind." Then she was the problem? Not Jack? Did I just make the hugest mistake of my life?!

Jack pov.

March was a bore. All Bunny could talk about was his eggs. "Jack?" North found me hiding in the corner. "Yeah. I'm here still." I said to him. Looking out the window at all the snow I could see Elsa and her ice palace off in the distance. Not really. Just in my memories. Why hadn't Elsa been more honest with me? "Jack, I know heartbreak is hard but I'm sure she'll come back." North really didn't understand. My pain was deep. As deep as when I died to save my sister hundreds of years ago. "Someone's here North!" Tooth shouted. I could recognize the black scaly beast my best friend was riding. "Jack Frost! You better explain why Anna won't see me!" Hiccup always with the I'll kill you for hurting Anna trick. Just like her too. "Hiccup I can explain."

Elsa pov.

April was nothing but rain. All Anna and I did was play games. "Kristoff, your move." Rapunzel said on the other side of the room. She was playing Kristoff to chess and so far, he has lost… "Bad move. Sorry but I win again." "Darn it!" Now, twenty-three games. "Anna, want to play?" Rapunzel offered. "Elsa and I are playing go fish now." She said. Jack was good at this. He was the only one to beat me. And outsmart me in Tic, Tac, Toe. "We can play trouble when you're done." Jack bought Trouble for me for my birthday. Actually, it was coming up soon. I wonder if he'll call me? "Elsa? You okay?" Anna broke my train of thought and I continued to play. "I win. Most pairs go to me." "How do you always win?!" Anna complained.

Jack pov.

Hiccup and I sat outside the burrow where Bunny was working on Easter things. "Elsa broke up with YOU?! I thought if someone ended it, I'd be you, not her. I'm sorry, man." Hiccup said. Toothless also, wiped for me. "I really can't forget her. I want to, but I just can't. Losing her is like I lost myself." I really did feel lost. "I'm sure things will work out. Maybe she'll see she made a mistake or something." No. That wasn't it. "It wasn't just her. I know I leave for the most time because of my duty but also, I never go to other parties but hers. Really, I don't want to meet new people. We just have been together for a few years and-" "Jack! A few years is nothing to you! You are immortal! A year for Elsa isn't a lifetime you know. She will grow old. If you don't want to move on with her, I see why she was the one to do it." Hiccup made it clear. He was never going to change so he took his time, but Elsa isn't like him. She has limits and will eventually, die. Why was he being so stupid!

Elsa pov.

"No call or letter yet sis?" Anna asked me. I shook my head. Nothing came for me from Jack. Maybe he really didn't want to see her anymore. "Leave, Jack!" Why had I used my powers on him? I cried thinking about him. "Anna. I'm going to my place." I said and left my home to stay at the one place I hoped Jack would find me. Maybe he'll come. I can only hope. No need to fear. Oh, no!

Jack pov.

I wanted to call her on her birthday, but I just didn't have the strength to. I'm so pathetic. If Pitch was here he'd be laughing at me right now. Summer was here, and I could remember all the fun days we all had. Kristoff and Rapunzel teasing Anna for liking Hans. Hiccup and I laughing at our own jokes. And her right next to me. We had the best times together. I pull out an old picture of me and her when we were just six. She was so pretty as a child. I was still a grown man. I was the imaginary friend for about nine years before everyone else saw me. I wish we could go back to these days. The days when she and I didn't have a single problem.

Elsa pov.

Summer was hot but up on my mountain, I stay. I wasn't big on summer until Jack took me, Anna, and Olaf to the beach for the first time. I found out how good I was at surfing and Anna can grill food. Olaf didn't get a tan like he wanted but we all had fun. That was the best birthday trip ever. Jack, please come back to me!

Jack pov.

Hiccup shows up once again at the north pole but this time with someone. "Anna?" "Jack Frost! You better get back home, or my sister is never going to be herself again!" Anna yelled. "Anna-" "Look, I don't care about your drama and all that crap! But what I do care about is my sister and her life! She is just miserable without you! She hoped you would send her a letter or a phone call but no! You had to be A complete DONKEY about it! And now she's all alone up in her ice palace waiting for you to come back to her!" Anna kept yelling. "Anna. Take a deep breath." Hiccup told her. "You said she's in her ice castle?" I asked.

Elsa pov.

I heard Anna calling me on my cell and boy I was tired. "Anna, what is it? Do you even know how late it is?" "Elsa. Do you miss him?" What was this? "Yes. I miss Jack." "Do you care about Jack?" What in the world. "Yes. Of course." Then a slate pause. "Elsa, do you love him?" Anna! "YES! I regret breaking up. I hate how I feel alone. I want him to come back to me. Please, Jack." I burst tears. I didn't even hear my door open I was crying so much. "I love you too, Elsa." Jack? I look up and see Jack right behind me! "I will never leave you. Ever again!" I ran to him and he embraced me. I cried in his chest for a while as he held me tight. "I'm sorry." I say. "Me too. Can we start over?" He asks me. I wipe the tears and nod with a smile.

Inspired by the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.

I do hope you like it and remember that any reviews on a chapter may get a story all on its own.

See you in the next chapter.


	13. I Run to You

I Always Come Back to You.

Jack and Elsa.

Jack pov.

I wasn't sure who I was. But no one could see me for the longest time. One day the moon told others about me and had me kidnapped. Not like anyone would miss me or look for me. But I really wasn't guardian material. I loved having fun! That's what I was good at. Even though no one could see me I was fine. Not really.

Darkness was covering the world with fear. All I wanted to do was run. Run away from it or to it I wasn't sure. I just wanted to know who I was. Then when I was flying over a kingdom I found a castle made out of ice. That wasn't here before. I opened the doors and walked right on in. "Hello?" I shouted. A figure moved at the top of the stairs and I was ready for them. But not her. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?" She looked so beautiful.

Who was she? "Sorry. I was flying around and saw your place. I didn't know it was yours." How was she not cold? Wearing that dress, she should be freezing. "Your starring." "Sorry. Again. How did this get here? I've been here before and-" "I made it with my powers." Did she use her powers? Before I knew it, she showed me what she could do. "Elsa?"

Elsa pov.

I hated my powers. This wasn't what I wanted. But if I was to keep Anna safe I needed to control them. I won't make the same mistake. That one night was the strangest nights of my life. I was almost ten years old when a stranger came by my window. "Who are you?" I asked scared. "Jack Frost." He said almost like he was used to this. "And why are you in my room?"

"You have powers." He walked around and made snow right in front of me. "Wow! You are cursed too." "It's not a curse. It's more of a gift. At least for me. My powers came from the moon. Manny is what my friends call him." Friends? "Who are they?" "Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, but he's as big as a kangaroo, Tooth fairy, and all her little girls, Baby Tooth is one, and Sandman." What? "You don't know all of them." "I do." "Then what about Cupid?" He turned away from me.

"He and I don't get along. Hitting on every single teenager for himself. He breaks people up, just to have them for himself, not to get people together." Really? "He sounds like a horrible person. You need to teach him a lesson." He laughed. Wait I was too. "Why do you hate your powers?" "Because I almost killed my sister with them. We were just playing and then I slipped." I felt the pain once again. "Don't run from your powers. There a part of who you are. Just like me." He then flew right out the window. "Wait! Jack! Will I ever see you again?" He turned and showed me a smile. "Maybe someday." And he was gone. I haven't seen him since that day, but I never stopped believing. And soon enough I did see him once again.

Nether pov.

Elsa heard her name out of his mouth and she shook. "Jack Frost? From my childhood?" He smiled and nodded. "Jack!" I ran down the stairs and he ran up and soon they collided embracing each other in our arms. "I knew I would see you again." You look very different from that kid I saw." Elsa pulled away but not too much. "I grew. And you haven't changed." He was still smiling. "I found you again. Like I said. Someday." He laughed. "I hoped I see you again. Will you stay?" He thought for a minute then looked back at me. "I always travel you know. I'm the guardian of fun. But I will always come back to you." He said sweetly. "And I'll wait here for you. And when you return I'll come running right to you." And so, began the relationship of the queen and guardian.

Inspired by the song "I Run to You." by Lady Antebellum.

Sorry, this is short, but I knew how sweet and charming I wanted this to me. Thanks for reading!


	14. My Dilemma

Thank you for all 471 people for reading my short stories.

Hope you liked this week's stories and will look forward to next weeks.

Do I Like You or Not?

Jack and Elsa. W/ Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid.

Elsa pov.

We were just sitting in the cafeteria having lunch like usual. "Watch the master at work." Said Kristoff. He tossed grapes in the air and caught all but two in his mouth. "Tada!" "Great job, Kristoff. Now you need to find the other two grapes before the lunch lady does." Anna said. The lady was always yelling at him for wasting food, so she had kept tabs on him. "What is this? Hiccup! I think I found a grape." Jack Frost from the Dreamer privet school and his two friends Hiccup and lady Astrid.

Have been coming to the cafeteria the last few weeks since both schools made the announcement of us sharing the gym, cafeteria, and all outside field. Such as the basketball court and soccer field. "Great the entertainment is here." I said. "The Jester is always ready to impress a princess or in this case queen." Jack said looking right at me. "What do you want?" Kristoff asked in an angry tone. "We're just here to get food. That is aloud right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Go get it then. Before they close." I told them. "And don't slip." I added. Smiling I used my powers on the floor and caused Jack and Hiccup to slip and fall breaking one of the tables. "Hay! Watch it! Dreamers!" Shouted the lunch lady. Anna giggled. and I was happy.

"Elsa you do have to admit they are popular. Jack is the school's heartthrob now. Flynn is already having a debate about it and is working out more too." I laughed. "No way is he that great. But Hiccup I hear is a champion in the creature's department and always wins in flying races." I said to her. "Why does it sound like you two are trying to be smitten the other?" Kristoff pointed out something that we both were not aware of.

"Elsa and Jack?" Anna said pointing at me. I was afraid everyone heard so I did the same. "Anna and Hiccup?" "Yes. But relationships are forbidden even for us until we go to college." True we couldn't date anyone but the thought of me and Jack Frost. I look over and he's smiling with his friends. Why is that making me smile?

Anna pov.

"Elsa?" "Yes!" My sister quickly said. "Were you just looking at him?" I raised an eyebrow. The fact my sister was checking out a guy was unlike her. "I was not. Anna, stop thinking such silly things." Silly things? "You know what I mean." She got up and left the table. "Did she say silly?" Kristoff asked. "Yes, she did. Kristoff, my sister has a problem." Relationships were forbidden so this was going to be tough. But I will say this…Hiccup is really cute to look at. And his flying is incredible too. Well, he fly's a dragon. Classes began, and I was still thinking about Jack and Elsa. They both were cold-hearted. She is the hot chick and he's the heartthrob. The both also have the same powers. If only we could date. "Anna?" Are you listening?" "Yes, mam," I said. Now, what about me and Hiccup?

Kristoff pov.

I knew these two girls needed some fun and this wasn't what I had in mind. Elsa and Jack Frost, and Anna and Hiccup. That sounds good. "Whach ya doing?" Said a little snowman. "Olaf. You go everywhere in both schools, right?" "Yes. Why?" He was an expert on these things. "What do you know about Jack Frost and Hiccup?"

Elsa pov.

I was just playing some soccer on my own for the last class while waiting for Anna. Kristoff played basketball with Olaf in the court. "Elsa, right?" I jumped back at the face of Frost right in front of me. "Yes. Elsa is my name. You've asked me that before." He laughed. "I know. It's just great coming off my tongue." What a weirdo. "You love soccer a lot." "Yes, I do. I play it till Anna, my sister, comes out of class. I was taught by my father." I said.

He seemed really interested in me. Why was I feeling happy? "I have a sister too. Saved her from drowning and that's how I turned so pale." What happened? "How did that work?" "Oh, I fell instead in freezing cold ice water and was in a coma for years." What? Years? "How old is your sister now?" "In college. So, I'm not big brother Jack anymore. That's how I changed my last name to Frost. Powers and looks wise." He shrugged.

Was I feeling bad for him? Was I really attracted to him? No! I can't! "I'm sorry. At least you like your powers. I hate mine." He looked confused. "How come?" "I almost killed my own sister because I couldn't control it." He looked surprised. I gave a half smile then bounded the ball off my knee. "I hear you lie a lot." He chuckled. "I say the truth, but no one believes me. Some do though." "What is your secret?" "Other then I'm over twenty years older then everyone here, I'm actually a guardian." That was a huge deal. "What? You're a guardian? You're the fun one!" The ball I kicked so hard that when it came back down it hit me right on my head.

Anna pov.

I was finally done with school and I headed outside to Elsa and Kristoff when he stopped me. "Hi. Hiccup." He held out his hand for me to shake so I didn't hesitate. "Names Anna. My sister's the ice queen. Sorry, she made you and Jack slip." He sighed. "That was her? Man, I thought Jack was really trying to be funny. Thanks for telling me." He has a kind smile. His hand felt rough but gentle. "What?" Something lifted me off the ground and I was now sitting on a dragon.

"Toothless! Don't do that. She's wearing a skirt. We talked about this." The dragon just made big eyes at him. I laughed. "I've never met a dragon before. Hello, Toothless. Why that name?" "Because he hides his teeth until meal time." Hiccup laughed. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Anna! What do you think you're doing? But he's sweet. Sweet? Anna, he's a dreamer. And relationships are forbidden! But I like him! "Oh, my!" Did I just think that? "What?" I shook my head. "I need to go. Elsa is waiting for me." "I'll walk with you." He is so sweet. Stop it! Once we got outside Elsa and Kristoff and "Jack?" "Hiccup. And you are Anna. Elsa just has a bump on the head from a soccer ball. No worries." He is sweet too. Was Elsa talking with him? Shoot! Maybe we are smitten! "Thanks for walking me. Kristoff, you're driving."

Astrid pov.

I couldn't believe those two. "Jack! Hiccup! What were you thinking?" "Sorry, Astrid. But you forget I'm-" "Jack you can't use that to get a girl to break rules. You know Guardians will be treated the same way. And Hiccup. Your father will have your rear-end if he finds out you hung out with a redhead-" "Anna. Her name is Anna. And I think he can do what he wants. I like her a lot." I gasped. Is Hiccup standing up for himself? Just for one girl? "Jack? Say something." I said to him. He just smiled. "I like Elsa. She and I are a lot alike." What was happening? "You do know if you get caught-" "We won't. We can take care of ourselves. Besides, I want a girlfriend after twenty years in a coma." Jack flew off. "Hiccup. Please think about this. You know this is wrong." "maybe. But I like it. Anna is worth everything." And he hopped on Toothless and flew off too. "What I'm I to do?"

Elsa pov.

At home, I lay on my bed with an ice pack on my head and boy I was tired. It was already late as it was dark, and you could see the stars out. I loved looking at the stars. "You like seeing stars too." Jack Frost?! What is he doing at my house and in my window?! "What on earth are you doing here?" "Is there somewhere else I should be?" He laughed. His laugh has so much joy in it. Well, he is the guardian of fun after all. How did I not see it before? "Want to come out?" What?! like a date?! With Jack Frost?! "But we aren't supposed to date. We can't. We can be friends." "And friends go out too." He held out his hand. "Take a chance. The risk is always worth it?" I hesitated for a minute but slowly took his hand. It was soft like snow. Cols=d but warm at the same time. Bad! Bad! Bad! "Ready?" No! Don't do it! But I was already gone. "Yes." He wrapped an arm around my waist and took off. Now I was going to be a problem. I hope Anna will forgive me. But I think I will marry Jack Frost.

Anna pov.

I worked on my homework until almost midnight. "It's that late?" "I'm taking off. See you tomorrow." Kristoff said as he left. I took all my stuff up to my room and put it all up. "Here you are!" What?! I turn around to see Hiccup and Toothless in my room. "How did you find me?" "I asked around." His eyes looked right into mine. Holy cow he really is handsome! Anna! Bad girl! "Toothless. What are you and him doing here?" Toothless just licked my face. "Aw! You're sweet." Hiccup sighed. "How come you get the kisses and I never do? You need to teach me some tricks." I laughed. This was just too funny. His smile was so attractive. Anna! No! "Want to go for a ride?" Hiccup asked me. "What? Is it safe?" He nodded. "All you have to do is hold on to me." *Screaming on the inside. "Sure. I guess it won't hurt." I hope Elsa won't mind me going with him. I jump on and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. He works out too! Flynn needs to catch up. And just like that my room was gone and we took to the sky. Now I'm part of the problem.

Inspired by the song "My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez.

This song is one of my old favorites that I still love.

Hope you liked the story!


	15. Right here, Right Now

Here and Now!

Elsa and Jack Feat. Anna and Hiccup.

Jack pov.

The party of the centuries was happening and all I could do was encourage my close friend to officially ask his girlfriend the big question. "Jack, are you sure about this?" I rolled my eyes. "Hiccup, you have been dating this girl whole tree years now! Just ask her already!" "But it's Anna. And Elsa will kill me!" I laughed. "Leave her to me."

"Jack! What are you going to do?" "Get my best friend a little taste of something sweet." I grinned big. Knowing Elsa, she and I have been close, and no one really knew it. "Elsa!" I called.

"Jack! What business do you have with my sister this time?" Anna stopped me. "Hiccup has been looking for you." I said. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree, followed by giggles and screaming, then runs right into his arms. "What is it, Frost?"

"Why so cold?" My grin didn't fade. Her red lips formed a sweet smile and we walked away from everyone. "Jack." She whispered. I pinned her to a tree and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I had my hands on her hips.

"So, long. Anna suspects us." She said. "I gathered that. And I'm only here to distract you. But to listen in." She looked puzzled at me. "What are you up to Frost?" Then footsteps were above us. "Hiccup it's amazing up here!" Said Anna. Elsa and I hid under the old tree house his father built for the six of us and now Hiccup was using it for his chance at life. "I knew you'd like it." He was probably holding her close. "I love it!" Anna whispered.

Won't bother with the details of their make-out session. But the look on Elsa's face was hilarious. "Jack! This is my sister!" "Just wait." I told her. It was only a while till they stopped. "Anna, I love you with all my heart and I will always love you for the rest of my life. I just hope Elsa won't kill me."

"Hiccup?" He finally got on one knee and I saw that shiny piece of jewelry I had spent so long trying to find for him, come out and hear these words. "Anna, will you marry me?" Anna didn't hesitate for a single moment. "YES!"

"Happily, ever after," I said.

Elsa pov.

I couldn't believe it! My own sister was now engaged and to her close friend, she dated in high school. Just a couple times, before it got serious in college. "Jack, what is this?" I turned to face him still in shocked. "I told him to. It's been three years and after Hans, he always was there for her. This was his time." I was happy but scared at the same time.

"Now she is leaving me." I said quietly. "Elsa, I will be right here with you." He whispered. I knew he loved me and this was a good thing. Anna would leave, and Jack and I could finally be together. "I know you will. But right now, I want this to not end." He grinned at me and kissed me once again.

I could hear Anna and Hiccup celebrating above us, but that wasn't going to stop me from loving Jack. "Anna, we should find Elsa and Jack. Tell them the news." Alerts flew through me and Jack as we stopped and moved fast from under the tree. Hiding in the crowd till we got to the food table where Hiccup and Anna found us it was like nothing happened.

"Elsa! Guess what?" Anna was running and bouncing to me. "What is going on? Why are you so hipped up?" She giggled before Holding Hiccup's hand. "We are engaged." She said calmly.

I showed my same shocked face I did under the tree. "What?" I tried to be calm, but it was hard. "Elsa, I really do love her. And I should have asked for permission first-" "Yes, you should've!" I interrupted. "Anna are you positive?" She nodded. I sighed then nodded back. "I will approve." I said.

"But Anna has to approve of us first!" Jack shouted. Everyone turned to us this time. "I already know about you two." Even Jack was surprised. "I slipped that you had a crush on her in middle school." Hiccup admitted.

"And in high school, my sister wasn't alone when you two first kissed." Now my face turned red. "Jack and Elsa are together?!" Everyone said. "This is not happening!" I shouted. Jack just laughed then hugged me. "Jack?!" "It's out now. And here is just perfect." Before I could ask he kissed me a third time and in front of everyone.

I drowned out the sounds of them all cheering and just enjoyed the moment I had with him.

Inspired by the song "Right Here, Right Now" From High School Musical three, by Vanessa and Zac. Hoped you like it!


	16. I'm A Lady

Girl with Power!

Elsa and Jack

It was a normal day at lunchtime. I sat with Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn having a salad with a sup sandwich. "Anna, look who it is." Rapunzel pointed across from the table and there sat Hiccup, Astrid, and Super annoying Jack Frost. "Great! That's just what we need." Kristoff didn't like Hiccup all that much but give him a choice he would like him over Hans.

"Astrid is cruel. She punches me for no reason." Flynn said. I rolled my eyes at them. "Queen snow!" Someone shouted. "Do you love at all or are you created to hate?" Ha. So, funny.

Ignoring them I went back to my lunch. This is normal for me. I'm the snow queen so I'm picked on and bullies most time. And this was the time anyone can get away with anything. Why do all the teachers have to be in the lounge? "Look at me! I'm so perfect in every way!" I did make fun of Astrid time to time.

"I smell like a man! Only because I live with a dragon-like boyfriend!" I said back without looking. "Good one Elsa!" Flynn said with a happy smile. "Hey, icy! Try to get the can off my head!" This time I turn around to see Jack flying over the table with a soda can on top of his head. "I'm the queen of the school and I like all the guys in the school too!" Not true.

"I love winter like it's summer." True. I hated tanning. "I almost let my sister marry a maniac because I live with not caring about anyone but myself." "Take that Frost!" I shouted shooting an icicle at his head and killing the can. "What?!" And I was supposed to keep my powers hidden. Dad will kill me for sure. "She is good." I hear an evil laugh.

"Mister Black I really am not in the mood." I said. "You are a monster!" Hans, I could recognize in an instant. "Look at what she did to the can!" I looked at it and saw how it was covered in ice and frozen to the floor. "She could really hurt or even kill someone with her powers." And this was payback for getting him and Anna to separate.

"I like her powers. She is like a real queen. Powerful and evil." That word made me shiver. "Back off, Black!" Jack who was in the air was now on the ground standing in front of me. "What, Frost!"

"I said to leave the Lady Elsa alone." Was he protecting me? Defending the girl with powers that could kill someone? "What is going on in here?!" North came barging in. "Pitch is bulling again. And Hans is lying about Elsa." What?! "North! It's true!" A random student backed Jack up on this lie? "Lady Elsa was just messing with Jack then they accuse her of having powers and her being evil!" Why was everyone defending me?

"Hans!" Anna had gotten up from her seat walked up to Hans and punched his right in the face! "Anna!" Even Jack was surprised. "Now that is a girl with power! Black! Hans! Your coming with me. NOW!" When North shouts it's an earthquake. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Because you're like me." What? He used his crook and snowflakes fell from the roof. "What?!" Anna was throwing food at Astrid and Hiccup and they were all laughing about it. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone was having…Fun! "You're a guardian!" He nodded laughing. "Yup! And if you want I can get you in. Guardian of winter? Guardian of ice?" I laughed this time. "How about Guardian of Love. It's how I control my powers. Love thaws." She remembered her saying back in Pre-K.

"Love? That sounds good. Maybe Love will thaw your heart. If I try." Was he hitting on me?! "Bad attempt. But keep working at it." I smiled at him. I can love someone. Maybe even someone who is as fun as he is. Elsa Frost! Getting way ahead of myself! I'm Lady Elsa Snow!

"Lady Elsa Snow. My last name is Snow." I told him. "You know mine. Frost and Snow working together to keep the world safe from darkness!" "I like that Jack." And that was just the start of our friendship and soon relationship.

Inspired By the song "I'm A Lady" from the Smurfs: The Lost Village. By Meghan Trainor.

Hope you like this story and Lesson learned. No bulling only lie is necessary to protect someone and HAVE FUN AND LOVE ONE ANOTHER!


	17. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Rated T. This is your Warning.

Love till Death.

Jack and Elsa.

Elsa point of view.

I was having the best time of my life. I was with Jack and we were in a meadow in springtime. He never is here in any other time of season except winter. But this was just perfect. "I love you, Elsa." He whispered to me. I giggled with a smile on my face. "I love you, Jack." He laughs then kisses me. We fall over on the soft grass holding each other close. His silver hair tickles my cheeks. He runs his fingers through my golden locks. He kisses my lips, my cheeks, my neck, and repeats. I loved Jack Frost. When I open my eyes there's darkness. And Jack is gone. "Jack?" I get up from the ground. "Jack!" I call again. *Evil laugh. "Anna?" She is with Hans. Wearing my crown. "You are a monster!" I hear. "You are a killer!" I see Anna frozen. "Elsa?" I turn and see Jack behind me. "Jack." But it's not him. "You are evil!" Pitch Black! "Just like me!" "No!"

I wake up screaming. "Jack!" I breathe as I see my bedroom. My dark blue and purple wallpaper and the snow outside my window. "Elsa?!" Jack is right there next to me in my bed. "Jack." I feel relief then hug him tight. Crying in his chest. "I'm right here, Elsa." He hugs me back holding me close to him. "Did you have another nightmare?" I nod. "You were gone in the blink of an eye. Anna was frozen, and Hans took over my kingdom. Pitch said I was just like him." I shivered as I said that. "I won't let him, have you. Anna is alive and is right around the corner. Hans is gone, and he will never take your throne." He said softly. I pull away from him just to look at his face. "Jack, I don't want you to disappear." He smiled then kissed my head. "I will never leave you for as long as I live. I will love you always." He said. I smiled a little. He then kissed me for real on my lips making it last forever and ever.

Jack point of view.

After last night I left to check on things at work. If Pitch was messing with my love I wasn't going to let this one go. "Jack! What a surprise!" North greets me. "Any sign of Pitch?" I asked. He shook his head thankfully. "No. Why do you ask?" "Elsa said she saw him. And he said she was just like him." I was mad, but I didn't show it. "Well, if he does return I will let you know first!" "Thanks, North. See ya." I flew back and saw Elsa being all happy and her normal self. "Jack." I hear Kristoff speak up behind me. "When are you going to ask her?" I laughed "When the time comes." I said to him. "Queen Elsa!" Everyone loved her. Her and Anna were loved and adored. No one could hate her. "Hey what are you doing?" Wait! Stop!" "Elsa!"

I wasn't sure what happened for a second. Someone had fired an arrow at the queen, but it missed thanks to- "Olaf!" Anna and Elsa picked him up and took him inside. "Is he okay?" I ask. "Are both of you okay?!" "We are fine Jack!" Anna yelled at me. "Jack. I'm fine." Elsa was shaking still but that wasn't stopping her from tending to Olaf. "I think I'm okay. I am made out of snow." He said in a cheerful voice. "We better get back out there." Elsa said. I followed her outside where everyone was waiting. "Olaf is okay. Now, who was the one to fire that arrow?" A man walked forward. "You are a witch!" I used my crook to silence his mouth. "this is treason! We will give you a trial and have you judged. Take him to the prison!" Elsa was still shaking. I knew just what to do. This made me scared but a choice of this or lose her forever I will never lose her!

Queen Elsa Snow, I have loved you since I first met you. We have been together for years now and I almost lost you. So, I will do this now." I could hear Anna squalling inside the castle. "Elsa Snow, will you be my wife?" Gasps came from every person in the whole kingdom. "Yes! I will marry you, Jack Frost!" She puts her arms around my neck and we kiss. I spin her around holding her tight. "Queen Elsa and King jack!" Everyone cheered.

Star point of view.

I watched as my father and mother ran everywhere in the castle looking for me. "Star!" they both called. I just giggled. "You won't lose me!" I said jumping down on top of them. "Because I found you!" We all laughed. We would be together forever and ever.

Inspired by the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" Megan Trainor W/ John Legend.


	18. Give Your Heart a Break

Warning some content isn't for children.

Heartbreak!

Elsa and Jack.

Jack was minding his own business as he walked through the kingdom of Arendelle with his friend Rapunzel. "Jack you will love this place in the winter better." Jack just laughed. "I have been here before Rapunzel. Hiccup comes here, and my best friend is here." He told her. "What?! Why does Hiccup come here?" His question was answered as Hiccup left the castle he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon." He said before taking off. "Elsa!" Rapunzel yelled.

"What?! Jack? Rapunzel? What are you two doing here?" Rapunzel hugged her but glared later. "Why did you not tell me about Hiccup?" "I thought she wasn't the type to fall in love, but Anna set her up." Jack teased. But also lying. "We were set up on a blind date and we hit it off good. Plus, I get to ride a dragon." Elsa giggled. Rapunzel wasn't mad but upset she wasn't told.

"And you knew. Jack Frost, you owe me big." "I'm not the one who spent the night with someone else." Elsa grew red but not out of embarrassment. "Jack, he came by to help Anna and Kristoff! He only visited me for a little before heading back." She said crossing her arms. "So how is you and Rapunzel's relationship going?" Jack blushed.

"We aren't dating. We just hang out a lot." Rapunzel corrected her. Elsa knew Jack had a crush on Rapunzel, but she was blind to that fact. "You two still haven't-" "Elsa so where is Hiccup heading now?" Jack quickly asked. "He is heading home." "I'll head there later with Anna, so we need to get ready." "Can't visit for too long." Rapunzel was sad now. Elsa laughed. "We can still talk. We aren't leaving for hours." And they stayed for most the day.

Jack slept well that night as he dreamed of him and Rapunzel. "Jack I'm so happy." She was having so much fun in the snow with- "Jack want to play with me? We can build a snowman with Anna!" "Elsa!" Why was he dreaming of Elsa? They have been friends for so long and had a lot in common, but they didn't feel that way to each other. Not since teen years.

Now that was a crush. He liked Rapunzel, not Elsa. He fell back asleep and dreamed of him and her again. "Rapunzel want to have some fun?" "I would love to-" "Jack!" Elsa again? Why? "Jack, I have something to tell you." "I feel the same way Rapunzel." "Jack how could you do this to me!"

This time he really did get up and visited Elsa. He wasn't sure why he was seeing her in his dreams. "Elsa, you awake?" Elsa groaned. "Elsa, I need to talk to you." Elsa sighed then sat up. "What is it, Jack? It's one in the morning." She rubbed her eyes then looked at him and seeing his face she knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong Jack?" He turned red then said it. "I'm dreaming of Rapunzel trying to confess then you show up yelling that I hurt you." It was the truth. After That mess at age sixteen, things were needing to change for sure. "Funny. I had that same thing too. But only once." He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Because I kissed Hiccup for the first time I dreamt you feeling abandoned by me because I was leaving you for him. But by morning I remembered that you set us up from the start." She wasn't freaked out? Amazing. "Thanks, Elsa. Why didn't you tell me this before?" She got out of bed and walked over to him holding his hand. "I didn't want to worry you. And I didn't want those feelings from teenage years to come flooding back over just a dream." He was looking into her eyes as she said that. Why was he not with her again? "Time to sleep, Jack." She said walking away and slipping back into her bed. "Good night." He said then flew off.

The next morning, he knew today would be the day he would tell Rapunzel how he felt. Knocking on the door her mother answered and she was crying. "What happened?" "Jack. I'm so sorry. But we just found out Rapunzel ran away." What?! "She ran away? I can go look for her if you want." "Jack, she ran away with someone. We had no idea she would do this. She had a secret boyfriend and after her father refused the marriage, I guess over the months they planned to elope together." Jack was in such shock.

How could she not tell him? Why was this happening? "I'm sorry Jack. My husband loves you, but I guess Rapunzel just only saw you as a friend." He ran back home as fast as he could go and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the wall tears falling down his burning cheeks. Why did she do this? Where was she now? He knew she and Flynn had a small thing but that ended a year ago.

Was he just being used to stall for time? To distract her parents till she left with him? Jack wanted answers. He got up and flew back to Arendelle to see Elsa and hoped that she would help him make sense of all this. "Elsa?" He called. No answer. "Elsa!" "She's not here Jack." He turned to see a worried Anna. "She isn't here. She was heartbroken and left home." What? Her too? "Hiccup-" "Cheated. Elsa and I saw him with that blonde girl Astrid. He pretty much stuck his tongue down her throat. Elsa wanted to surprise him and-" Anna was crying.

Hiccup did what?! Now he wasn't sad he was super angry. "I'll kill him!" He flew back up into the air and looked for Hiccup on Toothless and sure enough there he was. "Hiccup. Where is Elsa?" "Jack, what has you so mad?" Jack wasn't in a mood to play games. He punched his friend nearly knocking him off. "What the heck?!" "You hurt Elsa. Where is she?" "Jack what are you-" "She saw you making out with Astrid." He said as calmly as possible. Hiccup had a look of horror on his face. "I don't know where she is. But I have to explain." "Don't bother." Jack said before leaving.

 **T rated warning from here.**

Jack flew back over to Arendelle but saw Olaf walking around on the mountain. "Olaf!" Jack called to him as he came down. "Jack! Oh, good! Elsa is very upset and could use a friend right now. I was just with her and she doesn't want to see anyone. Can you go talk to her? It's almost the afternoon and Anna is really worried about her." Jack sighed. Why was this day turning out to be the worst? "Where is she and I'll make sure she's okay." He said.

"She ran up to her ice palace. I just came from there and Marshmallow came with me to give her space. But I am starting to worry too. This feels like when she almost lost Anna and Hans was going to kill her." Jack nodded patting the snowman's head.

"I'll take care of her. Give me 24 hours and will both be back before you know it." Jack said with a smile. He flew up into the air again to find Elsa and her ice palace. It didn't take him long to find it and see Elsa inside. "Elsa?" He said flying down to her. "Jack?!" He surprised her but that wasn't stopping him.

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry." Elsa had been crying by the look on her wet red-eyed face. "I thought I could be happy. But seeing them. I didn't know what to do." She fell to the ground. Jack helped her back up and comforted her. "Rapunzel eloped with Flynn. If that helps. I got hurt too." Elsa looked up at his face with a shock expression. "What? She left?" Jack nodded.

Elsa looked away for a moment before hugging Jack tight crying once again but in his chest. This was so familiar to them both. Maybe because of their past or was this something else. Once Elsa stopped crying she slowly pulled away.

They looked right into each other's eyes. What was this feeling? They were friends, but this wasn't that. Was it love? Real love?! Before anyone could answer the both slowly leaned into a kiss. It was small at first. They pulled away in shock. "Did we just…" Jack nodded. He couldn't speak. Elsa wasn't pushing him away. Why wasn't she? Elsa looked away from him with a red face but turned back.

"Jack. I have been lying to you. I can't stop thinking about that confession. And I really can't get you out of my head. You're in my dreams every night since that day." Jack didn't care. He stopped her from saying any more. Kissing her once again she kept him close this time. Arms around each other, mouths wide open, bodies pressed together, this was getting good.

Elsa felt the wall behind her and Jack pinned her to it. Elsa never kissed like this with Hiccup. Maybe he was holding back, or she was, but this was what she really has been wanting. Jack Frost. Her best friend.

"Jack. What do we do now?" "I promised I would have you back by morning." He said with a playful grin. Elsa giggled whispering something in his ear. (Not saying it!) Jack's eyes sparkled, and he carried Elsa to where she wanted to go. This wasn't the girl he liked as a teen. This wasn't the girl he was crushing on for a year who later left him. This was his best friend Elsa Snow.

Morning came, and Anna was getting more worried by the second. "I'm going up there!" She said. "Anna, I told you Jack will take care of it." Olaf said trying to stop her. "It's almost six o clock!" Kristoff woke up from his slumber on the couch when Anna shouted.

"Anna they will be here. Elsa is stubborn remember." Anna threw her shoe at the man. "Ow!" Sven laughed seeing his buddy get beat by a girl. "Look!" Olaf shouted. Pointing at Elsa and Jack coming right to them. "Elsa!" Anna ran to her sister hugging her tight then releasing her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about Hiccup. If you need me to do anything-" "Jack took care of it. But thank you for the offer." Anna was surprised at her sister's response. "Jack!" Rapunzel came running to them just as Hiccup flew past them. "Elsa I'm so sorry. Please let me explain."

"Jack, Flynn and I are not eloping. I don't know where that rumor came from, but I promise I'm not leaving." Jack and Elsa looked at each other then laughed. "What?!" Rapunzel and Hiccup both asked.

"Did you to do something?" Anna dared herself. Elsa and Jack put a finger to their mouths. "It's a heart filled secret." Anna just squealed.

Inspired by the song "Give your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato.

This is one of my favorite songs, so I hope you like the story with it!


	19. Outlaw

Key to Your Heart.

Jack and Elsa.

Jack Frost is the most fun person in the whole world. But at the high school, he meets the diva.

Jack POV.

"Jack!" Hiccup calls my name. "What?" "Jack I'm your best friend here and I know that even trying to get close to her is going to be a problem." Hiccup says pointing at the girl. "Her sister is cute." I raise an eyebrow then wink at him.

Hiccup easily blushes. "Man! Stop it! You know that I've liked her since kindergarten." Yes, I do. And I have known the Dive since she was a baby. "I'm going. Are you coming?" Hiccup gulped but followed me anyway. Approaching the two girls I smiled a big one showing my white pearls. "Who is this?"

"I'm Jack Frost. And That Hiccup." I added. "Anna! Nice to meet you. And that's my sister Elsa Snow." Anna pointed at the diva. Her light blonde hair was nearly white, and her smile was small but super red from her lipstick. "Anna, don't go giving strangers our names." Anna scoffed. "They said their names first. So, I returned the favor." Elsa rolled her eyes. "You may not remember us, but we grew up together," I added. Both girls looked to me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yes. Hiccup here was in kindergarten with you and I knew you miss Snow since we were just babies." I showed my cocky smile. "Wait! Yes. You were the boy I colored with every day. And you dress up like a princess for a day." I burst laughing hearing that.

"Jack! Don't you dare tell anyone!" I saw Elsa herself laughing at it. "Funny guy." She stopped as soon as I say something. "Jack you I remember being the boy who loved winter so much you slept outside in an igloo for the whole month." Elsa sat right up like she then remembered something.

"YOU JERK!" That wasn't what he expected. "You are the boy who confused me with Rapunzel and stole my first kiss!" That rings a bell. Wait, what?!

"Elsa I-" Elsa blasted him then walked right out. "Elsa!" I chased her down with all my might and caught up to her. "I'm sorry about that. Can we be friends and start over?" She didn't turn around, but she did sigh. "If you can catch me." I widened my eyes and she half turned with a smile. "Oh, the chase is on!"

Years later.

Me and Elsa became really good friends and one or twice she asked me to get rid of a few guys who have been bothering her. "Jack. What is this surprise?" She asks me.

I couldn't wait for this day. "Open!" She looked so happy seeing the winter wonderland I made for her. "Jack, I love it." I put the necklace around her neck and hearing her gasp was a good sign. "A key?" She turned to face me with a smile.

"Thank you." "Thank you, Elsa. Because you know have the key to my heart." He reaction wasn't what I was expecting. She jumped up and kissed me. I wasn't going to stop her, but I wasn't letting her go

Inspired by the song "Outlaw" by Selena Gomez.

Sorry, this is a little short.


	20. The Heart Wants What it Wants

I Will Wait on You with All my Heart.

Elsa and Jack.

I spent the afternoon getting ready for the party for my friend Merida's birthday. "Elsa we're leaving ahead of you. Can you drive yourself home?" Anna asked me.

"Yes, I can." I teller in the mirror. "In a real car. Not on that dangerous thing." I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. "It's a motorcycle. Jack gave me one to get around easier. I will not leave it behind." Jack my boyfriend has been working so hard these last few days and I wish he was here with me going to the party. But sadly, he isn't.

"I know you want jack to be here but I'm sure he would agree with me." I sighed. He would give me a ride on his if he did. "I'll see you there." "Tell Hiccup to keep Toothless under control." I added. Anna stuck her tongue out at me then left the house. I finished putting on my make-up then got dressed. "This should work." I said to myself.

I see my room behind me with my things on one side and Jacks on the other. He has been working for weeks now and hasn't come home yet. I missed him with all my heart. My black dress was down to my knees and with skinny straps crisscrossing. I took a deep breath then left the house on my motorcycle.

it didn't take me long to get there and I saw Flynn was wearing a suit while on his motorbike. "You too?" I asked him. He laughed turning to see me. "You look hot. But You always do. Black is your new color?" He asked.

I haven't worn much black but ever since Jack left I've been wearing it more and more. Really, he would hate it, but I just felt that if I did then he would come back to me. "Just a dress I wanted to wear. Plus, it works with the motorcycle." I added. We both went inside, and the party was lively. We girls danced the night away and the guys had a drinking contest. Which later I won. "Jack is coming home, soon right?" I hear Kristoff ask Anna.

"I really don't know. He has been gone for so long I think Elsa is losing it." I couldn't help but listen to what everyone else was saying about me and Jack. "Rapunzel thinks because of his duties as a guardian he won't have time with her." I hear Merida add-in.

"Well, can he be allowed to have a girlfriend from the start?" Anna hits Kristoff. "Jack Frost does love my sister! But if this is his way of breaking up with her I will kill that joyful man in his sleep!" Knowing Anna her snoring would just about do it. "Guys! I think Jack really has left." I hear Rapunzel say. "I just got a message from Jamie and Jack has been working this whole time at real jobs. And he is flirting with other girls too!" I took another drink and gulped it down.

"You will get drunk." Hiccup says to me sitting down. "Don't care." I snap. "Jack loves you with his whole self. His heart is yours. And if they all can't see it then they just don't know you or him at all." He was trying to cheer me up. Which worked for a while. "Elsa! Look I think it's time to dump him." Rapunzel said sitting next to me. "What?!" "Jack has been gone for too long and hasn't even called, texted, or e-mailed you. I asked Anna. So, I say you need to let him go."

That was the last straw. "Look here all of you! I will always love Jack! And if you can't see that no matter what happens to us I will always love him with my heart and NO ONE ELSE!" I shouted with all my might. I ran out of the place, hopped on my motorcycle and left the party.

I finally got home and tossed my shoes to the side, falling face first on my bed, and cried. Why was everyone doing this to me? I love him. I can't leave him. I have tried the last few hundred times he's done this. I just can't do it! I wiped my tears and got cleaned up.

I showered first then put on my pajamas. I grabbed a book from the hallway and sat in bed reading. I knew he would come back. And if not, I don't care. I will love him and only him with all my heart.

"Elsa?" That voice I've been wanting to hear for weeks has come back to me. "Jack!" I jump off the bed and into his arms like a child.

"I promise you this will definitely be the last time I do this." He says. But I know it won't "Elsa please let go. I need to talk to you." I step back was a scared look on my face and the thought of "Don't be breaking up with me!" going through my head.

His smile is soft then he speaks. "We have been doing this for too long and I know it's hard on you. So, I talked to the other guardians and Bunny helped with my case." What was he talking about? "I got Manny's permission to officially add you to the guardians." This was great!

Me with Jack as a guardian! "Jack that's great! Thank you!" He wasn't smiling anymore. "Jack?" He was on one knee and before I knew it he took my hand and kissed it. "You have to be my wife for it to be official. So, Elsa Snow, will you be mine forever?" I didn't need to think this whole thing through.

"Jack Frost I have loved you through all these times you've been away. I will love you for eternity. I will be your wife and a guardian." He smiled once again and slipped a pink sapphire on my finger. He kissed me, and we spent the night finally together.

Inspired by the song "The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez.


	21. What If

At What Cost?

Jack and Elsa

I have been the best I can be and what is my reward for it. "Queen Elsa Snow the actress, dancer, singer, The super star of the century!" That's how this is. Being famous has payed off for all my talents and for my magic powers I'm finally loved by people. "Miss Snow tell us your story?" I have been asked that so many times and my answer is: "You will have to read about it." With giggles I just say I will one day write about my life before all this. But I never do. Reason? I ran away from home and I must keep my past a secret. Because I really am just a monster. "Miss?" I look from my book to see someone giving me my tea. "Thank you." "Not a problem. I just got off work for break. Mind if I sit with you?" Looking at this boy with brown hair and his goofy yet charming smile I couldn't help but smile. "Sure. I'm here alone." I shrugged. "Alone? I swear you have like ten boyfriends or something with how beautiful you are." Flattering me huh? "And you look to be one who doesn't need one." He laughs. "I have at least two girls. My mother and my little sister Pippa. She is a handful since I'm responsible for her." Now I'm curious. "How come?" "My mother works like three different jobs so I'm all she has. It's hard to keep one in school so I dropped out as a freshman in high school." Dropped out? "I'm sorry. I am glad you get to spent time with your family. I have a sister too but after an accident I caused she almost died. So, I had to-" I stopped myself from saying anymore. "You ran away. My father did too. That's how he met my mother and he lived his life." I look to him with a sad look. "Both my parents died too. They drowned. But my sister had a friend she can stay with at least. Your father I guess died of a sickness?" By how he spoke about him. "Cancer. It took it's time, but he knew he would die on day. Now he's at peace." He chuckled but it faded fast. "I'm sorry. I'm just one girl with this curse and you have a normal life." I didn't look to him, but he spoke. "Elsa. Don't blame yourself." How did he know my name? Wait! How did he know it was me? I change my style and my hair color every time. "What?!" "Your eyes. They stay the same. Plus, you are on the tv right now." He pointed up at the screen. Shoot! "I better go. And thank you for the tea." "Jack." "What?" "Jack Frost. That's my name. I know yours so now were even. I hope to see you around more." He says with a sweet smile. This is bad. I can't get attached to people. And a relationship with any guy is trouble. "Thanks. And maybe I will come back. The tea is great!" Truly it was.

Over time Jack and I met up at the coffee house to sit and talk. He really was fun to talk to. "Pippa then screams "MONTER!" and I run in there to see it was her silly paper fish she left at school stuck to her window." I laughed with him. "That sound just as bad as Anna and me running from our mom when she looked like Frankenstein." We have been getting closer and I wasn't sure how to feel. No! Don't feel for someone! Anna almost died! "Don't you miss her?" I nodded. "I do miss Anna. But this is for her own good." "Elsa. I think all this super star crap is just too much. You never have friends and aren't known as a person. Just and idol for kids to watch you, move with you, sing with you, and just be in awe of your powers. Which you aren't aloud to use unless your manager Hans says so." He was right. I didn't have a life of my own. "I don't want to hurt anyone." "You can't even date." Why bring that up? "Why would I? What is the point of dating a random guy-" "Love? Freedom? Family of your own? Elsa, you are being used like a toy. Just to make others happy." "You shut up!" I stood up quick turning around to see Hans standing right there. "Hans! I-" "I've heard enough. You don't tell me about Anna. Your own sister. And you don't tell me about this boy. Elsa you came to me to be a star and you want to throw it all way?" "No, Hans! I-" "Come with me now! And if I see you here again it will be in the papers!" I didn't say another word. "Elsa. Think about yourself! Elsa Snow I love you!" I stood still hearing that. "Good-bye!" Hans grabbed my and pulled me out.

I haven't seen Jack in weeks and I wished I could get my tea. I was constantly watched, and I couldn't move without an escort. "Hay! Stop!" I hear the guards yell. And who bursts through the door? "Elsa!" My sister! "Anna!" What was she doing? "Hans! Do you know who we are?!" Yelled a big man. "No!" "North I have the evidence. Miss Snow I'm sorry to tell you but you have been tricked." Says a human size fairy. "What?" "Hans is only using you. Elsa. He came to me asking about our money. We are rich!" What?! I thought Hans said that I lost everything when- "Miss Elsa Snow?" I huge bunny hops in with a little girl on his back. "You are Elsa?" "Pippa?" She looked so much like Jack. "I have terrible news." She has been crying for a long time by how red her eyes are. "Jack fell in ice water. He tried to save me. And…the ice…cracked underneath…he is frozen. He may die." I felt something in my heart. Pain? This was not the same pain when I almost killed Anna, or our parents died. "Snow! You leave you can't come back!" The director and my manager said to me. "That ice boy or your career?" What was I to do?

"Elsa. You need to be who you want to be. You can have a life."

"Jack what if-"

"That's the fun in it! You make the choice you want based on your heart. Not on the possibilities someone tells you. What if this and that doesn't matter. What do YOU want?"

"Jack." I said quietly. "What?!" I turned to face everyone. "I chose Jack Frost! I want my own life! Not this prison!"

I ran out the door with Pippa and Anna and the huge bunny. We soon got to the hospital and I saw Jack laying on the bed. He was paler then normal, Hair silver colored, and his tough was ice cold like me. "Jack!" I cried. I haven't cried like this in forever. I just pray he is okay. "You better make it!" Pippa yelled. "You're a stupid head! You better! Not ifs this time! I brought her here. Elsa. The girl you told me about. She is beautiful. Just like you said. Please come back. So, we can be a family." She also cried. "Anna. How much money do we have?"

I stayed at the hospital every day while Anna helped Pippa with her homework. it's been a few years, but I spent our money on His family. "Anna! Glad you called." "Elsa. We are on our way to pick up ice cream. Do you want something?" "Thanks. Chocolate and bring another one with sprinkles. And can you pick me up a tea on your way in?" "Sure Elsa. See you soon." "Has he woken up yet?" Pippa asked before we hung up. "Not yet. I'm sure he knows his little angel is being a good girl." I teased. "Okay bye." I hung up the phone and went back to my book. "Ball." That voice. I drop the book as I see him wake up. "Jack?" He turned to see me, and our eyes locked in place. "Elsa. Thanks for staying with me." His smile came back to me and I couldn't help it. I jumped on the bed hugging him tight. "I thought I lost you!" "I'm here Snowball." He said. "I still hate that name." I pull back seeing his face again. "And I never answered you." He tilted his head in confusion. "You said you loved me. Well, I love you too!" I smiled, and he was in shock. "Elsa. Really?" I nodded. "No what ifs." I giggled. He laughed before finally giving me a kiss.

"Should we tell them were here?"

Leave them be, Pippa. We'll come back later."

After Jack was out of the hospital we had a real date, and this was just the best thing. "Real dates are nothing like in the movies." I said. "Good. I'm doing something right." "Jack, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." He held my hand to his heart. "I don't have a beat, but I feel you it when you're here with me." "What if we-" Jack kissed me to stop me form speaking that word. I kissed back, and I hoped time wouldn't stop.

What if this story never ends?

Inspired by the song "What If" by the cheetah girl from the movie One World.

there are many possibilities with the "what if."


	22. Better Than Revenge

Bitter Sweet Revenge!

Elsa and Jack Feat. Merida.

It was summer break and I finally had Jack with me for the first time in ages. He was always busy with guardian duty and being with his other friends. Plus, we went to different schools but now this was my time! "Elsa, why are you smiling so much?" Anna Asked. "No reason." Hiding all my giggling/ "Hanging out with you all is a break I needed. North is a slave driver." "Jack, I thought he was a Slay driver!" Anna and her puns! "Good one. Kangaroo would even agree!"

"Achoo! Frost is talking about me again!"

"I hope he doesn't catch a cold with you talking. You know what karma does to you." Anna pointed. "Anna relax. Jack is here. Rapunzel is on her way and Astrid and Hiccup are coming too. We all finally get a chance to be together. So, don't go saying such a jinx." I told her. "Elsa, you really want to spend time with me." Jack smirked as he spoke. "Well, you are my friend. Is it wrong for me to want time with people I care about?" Before Jack answered Hiccup and Astrid came into the picture with a new friend. "Hey, Anna! Elsa." Astrid shouted. "Who is this girl? Hiccup got a replacement plan already?" Hiccup balled a fist. "If he so much as tries to touch me, I'll knock him upside his own head!" Said the red-headed girl. "Scotland?" "Yes. I try to speak normally like you." She seemed nice. "This is Merida. She is transferring to school this year from that girly prep school that Astrid came from." Hiccup explained. "What?!" Anna spoke the word I wanted to say. "Cool! So why change schools?" Merida sat right between me and Jack. "My mother wants me to be a lady. But after middle school and my first year of high school, I talked to her about me meeting guys and my father backed me up with the idea. Especially with how bad my grades are." Jack laughed. "You sound like me. I moved away for a year then had to come back due to my bad grades and my pranks." He smirked. What was happening? "What pranks?!" Merida asked. I was in shock that he was talking so much with her. "We have arrived!" Rapunzel shouted hugging Anna then me. "Elsa?" I was smiling a fake smile but anyone who knows me well sees right through it. Jack wasn't even looking at me. "We can talk later." She says. And the day of our picnic continued.

The day was over, and it was late when Rapunzel called me, and I had Anna in the room. "What? Rude! She should have asked if she could have sat next to you. But Jack didn't say much to you at all today." "Rapunzel, I think it was just him being friendly. He is like this with us. And with the kids too." I added. "Still, Elsa, if you plan on telling him how you feel this summer before you graduate then this year it has to happen." Anna told me. "I know." "Anna and I can hold her off next time if you want?" I shook my head. "Shoot! Jack's calling!" He never does it at this time of night. "Jack? Rapunzel is on the other line and Anna is here." I warned him. "Got it! So, what did you guys think of Merida?" Jack asked. Why was he asking? Hiccup maybe. "She seemed like a nice girl version of you." Anna Said. "True but she had your bed head hair, Anna." "Elsa!" Jack laughed. "She is great! She is like lots of fun to be around. She likes action movies and horror shows." Just like Jack. "I'm glad you made a new friend." "Thanks, Elsa. And I hate to do this. But North called me in on movie night tomorrow." "I don't mind, Jack. You have a job. Just be careful." I told him. "Thanks, Snowball." "Stop that!" "See yeah!" Jack hung up and Rapunzel's face was all crooked like. "He really is into her!" "You think so too?" Anna said. "You two. I'm not going to worry about it." And I didn't. Until I heard he didn't work yesterday.

I won't give much detail on the whole event a week ago but ever since Jack lied to me I stayed away from him and Anna was turning 16 now. Jack had to come and worse he brought her too. "Thanks for the gift, Merida." Anna liked her. Kristoff, who has been dating my sister for months now, liked her, Rapunzel and Flynn even agree that she is fun to hang out with. "Elsa?" Hiccup came from behind me. "Are you okay?" He had a heart of gold and I was jealous of Astrid in freshman year but now I see him as like a brother. "I'm fine Hiccup. Just a little tired." "Elsa. Your hands are shaking. Astrid told me about your plan to tell Jack-" "Stop. Please. Now is not the time." "Elsa. When your hands shake it means your hurting. Anna and I both know you that well." "I'm going to get some air." I ran past him not hearing any more of this.

"Elsa! Hiccup what did you do?"

"Not me Jack. You."

"What? What did I do?"

"You do know how she is. After Hans and Anna? She gets uneasy over people who are close to her."

"I know all that Hiccup. Why is this about me?"

"Jack you are an idiot."

"Don't roll your eyes at me man. And if you're talking about her crush on you-"

"NOT ME!"

"I heard is from Baby Tooth that-"

"Jack. It's not me she loves to hang out with every day, have movie nights, seeing concerts without paying."

"She told you that."

"Jack it's not me she loves. I'm the brother. You are the best friend here."

I left the room holding back tears and keeping my composer. "I will be fine. He made his choice. I have to respect it." I took deep breathes to keep calm, so I won't make it winter again. "Queen Elsa." I froze at the voice of the man I knew who nearly ruined my life. "Hans." I turn to face him with a brave face. "You haven't changed at all." "You haven't either." I added. "You are still as beautiful as ever. But deadlier. Apparently, I hear you fell in love with one of the oh so great guardians of light." "So? Jack Frost is my friend." "Really? Then why would a friend be in here on the verge of tears?" He was right. "I needed some air." "By the way you snapped at that dragon boy you didn't want to keep thinking about him with that other princess. Sounds like jealousy to me." His grin got bigger as he talked. "Hans, what do you want?" He laughed. "I can help you. Get the man you want." "How?" Not being interested after what he did. "Easy. Date me. Make him feel the same pain you feel." I rolled my eyes. "Hans if you think I'm going to date you, you are out of your mind." I told him heading to the door. "Really? You think so?" He grabbed me, slamming me against the wall, and pinning me so I couldn't move. "I think it sounds pretty good. This plan means I get close to you and your wealth or I can just cause more pain to you and maybe your sister." He was squeezing my wrists so hard I was losing circulation. "So, you may not have much a choice." I wasn't going to say anything. "Do what you want. I won't care." "Oh, I won't. But maybe Merida and Jack will. Then you will have your turn." No! Was he being serious? He wouldn't dare! Jack wouldn't! He just… "Let her go!" That voice was so loud my thoughts were cleared of anything bad. "Merida!" I heard Anna and Hiccup running in behind her. "Hans!" "Hello Anna. I was just having a talk with Elsa here." He let me go and put a hand around my waist. "Elsa? Where are-" Jack was last in the room and I was horrified. "You!" "Jack! Good. Now everyone is here. Elsa would you like to say the good news or me?" He really was doing this? "What is he talking about?" Hiccup asked in an angry tone. "Elsa and I are dating now!" He said it out loud too. "WHAT?!" everyone but Jack and Merida spoke. "Elsa? Is this true?" Jack asked looking at me. I didn't know what to say. I look to Merida then back at him. I couldn't face him. Not like this. I closed my eyes facing the ground. "You're such a full bull!" Merida said. "Excuse me?" Hans looked to her. "I heard every word! You planned on just using her for money and her body! You are a sick dog!" I looked to her with a smile. "How dare you!" She nodded to me and I figured out what she was doing. "Now!" I used my snow blast on Hans, hitting him right in his gut and Merida shoot her arrow pinning him to the wall by his hands. "Nice shot." I told her. "You heard?" "Yeah. Plus, he came by my house last year with that same trick." Now I like her. "Thanks." We shook hands then went back to the party. "Tell him." I hear her say. "What? " Tell Jack how you feel. I said I heard everything." "But he likes you. You two are more-" He laughter cut me off. "I'm great with boys because I have three little brothers." Wait. No sisters? "So, your more like a tom-boy?" "Yes. Why else would my mother send me to a prissy princess school. I talked her out of it thankfully. But I am not into guys right now. Plus, he talked more about you then any person a guy has." I wanted to smile but I was too shocked. "Elsa?" Jack called me. "Yes. Coming." Merida gave me a nudge and I followed Jack outside. "Are you okay?" "Yes." "Great! Hiccup and I had this wired talk about our friendship and I was so confused then you were gone, next was that lie with Hans and I-" I didn't give him a chance to listen to me confess. So, I did the other method. "Elsa? Did you just…" "I love you Jack Frost." This time I smiled and knowing Merida was watching us from the door.

"Merida?"

"I did what you asked Hiccup. Now you have to hold your end."

"Fine. Drinks on me after the party."

The End

Inspired by the song "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift.

I love this song because you have to fight for your man! Hope you liked it!


	23. If Only

Magic Spell.  
Jack and Elsa  
I wasn't sure what to do as this whole thing was happening. "Rapunzel convinced you to use a love potion on Hiccup. And it worked?" I asked my sister. "Elsa please relax. This won't last long. I hope not. But you know I have been crushing on him for years now and with Astrid around, he wasn't ever going to see me." Anna did have a point but this idea of a double date was not it. Why did I get dragged into this? "Knock knock. Can we come in?" Jack came in with the spelled Hiccup. "Jack." We had only been dating for a week and Anna pushed me every time about it. "Something wrong?" I want to tell him but I just couldn't tell him. "Your fine Jack. And we are all ready to go." Anna wanted this and she got it. "Let's go!" Shouted Hiccup. I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't himself and he probably wouldn't agree with this whole thing. "Who has Rapunzel spelled?" I whispered to Anna asking. "Don't know." Great.

The date was romantic for sure with a waterfall and picnic blanket with a basket full of food. "This looks great!" Anna is easily pleased. "You like it, Elsa?" Jack asks me. With what was going on I couldn't focus right. "Yes. It all looks great. Thanks, guys." I said. I have liked Jack for a long time but this only started out as a dare for us to date for a month and I wasn't feeling like this was real. But I could imagine how this would play out differently. "Want to go for a swim?" Hiccup asked. "We don't have swimsuits on," I told him. Jack just laughed. "Elsa and I can watch you guys." I looked at Anna knowing she wants to go. "Anna will go with you. Call it a privet adventure." Hiccup bought in and Dragged Anna away. "Elsa. Is there something you want to tell me?" Jack asked. His eyes met mine and I was lost for words. Thoughts ran through my mind on how I want to tell him that I want this to be real but I kept quiet. No way would he really date me.

Seeing Anna and Hiccup on the other side they had fun but Anna was avoiding his attempts at a kiss. What was wrong? Didn't she want this? I guess like me it won't feel real unless in's willing and not a spell. "Elsa? What is going on?" Before I answered him Rapunzel came running by. "Stay away from me!" Sven was chasing her. Guess her spell was on the wrong person. "Potion?" Jack asked. He guessed right. I looked at Anna and Hiccup then pointed at Rapunzel with a nod. "So, why did you agree to this double date?" "Anna is my sister. And she needed me there with her. I just tagged along to make sure the potion wasn't taking too much of an effect." Jack just smiled at me. "I can help you know. I'm sure I can convince the two to let this go." I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Once we got back Jack took Anna and Rapunzel to the lab to unspell Hiccup and Sven. "Elsa, what is going on with Sven?" Kristoff asks me. "You better just not ask. Somethings are better left unsaid." I told him. He shrugged it off but had to keep poking at me. "Did you tell Jack yet? Has Anna told Hiccup how she feels? Where is Rapunzel at?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No, I haven't. Anna tried but used something she shouldn't have to get what she wanted. And Rapunzel is with Anna And Jack right now. Fixing their mistake." I told him what they had planned on doing and that didn't shock him. "Rapunzel needs to give up on Flynn. And Me too. I'm with Astrid and he is with Merida. Hiccup still can't see Astrid isn't interested. Anna and You need to come clean." "But that will hurt. I don't want to get hurt over a silly thing like this. And Anna just got over Hans. It will be another three years before she will be over Hiccup. I just-" "Elsa. You and Anna have nothing to worry about." If only he knew what we were feeling. If only they knew what we feel for them.

"All good. Anna and Rapunzel are good to go. Sven in normal and Hiccup is being filled in by Anna." Jack told me as we walked back to the house. "Maybe she will confess the right way this time." I laughed. "Anna will probably just try something else." Knowing her she just might. "Elsa. I have something I need to tell you." I raised my hand to keep him from speaking. "Jack before you do, I have something I would like to say." He crossed his arms and let me speak. "Jack I know this was only supposed to last a month but even before this week, this whole thing just didn't feel real. Jack, I really do like you. If you don't feel the same way in return that's fine. I expected that. I just don't want to pretend anymore." I sighed letting my real-life fall. No more waite on my shoulders. "Elsa Snow you are just a snowball." I look at him and he was smiling at me and was close to me. "I didn't think you felt like this was fake. I'm sorry. I really did want to date you. But Rapunzel dared me to play along. I wanted this too. I like you, Elsa." I felt his kiss on my cheek and I was red all over my face. "A real date then. Movies and Lunch. Tomorrow?" I smiled then hugged him. "Yes. Only this time just you and me." "Okay, Snowball."

Inspired by the song "If Only" and it's reprise version too. Both are from the movie Descendants and are sung by Dove Cameron. Hope you liked it!


	24. Secret Love

T rating! This is your warning!  
No one knows it.  
Elsa and Jack  
"You are the worst person to ever exist!" "Oh really? At least I didn't kiss and tell my sister on how her boyfriend was cheating!" "Are they fighting again?" "Yeah. Anna can you talk you your sister. Jack is a cool guy I don't know why they just hate each other so much?" Hiccup and Anna were talking while Jack and Elsa argued. Or just shouted at each other. "Hiccup! Jack! We're going to be late for the movie!" Called Astrid. "Coming girl! Jack let's go. Bye Anna and Elsa." "Bye! Have fun! And Astrid keep your guard up in the dark!" "I'll leave if they start making noise." Jack teased. "Jack Frost!" Hiccup chased him away. "Elsa why didn't you say-" "Not to him!" Elsa stormed off. "Are you meeting Kristoff tonight again?" Elsa asks her sister. "Yes. He and I are going to finally have that talk about space." Anna told her sister.

Later that evening Anna left wearing a- "Anna? Skimmpy is not your style. Nor is red and yellow." "I have to go, Elsa. See you later." Anna ruched out the door.

"Dear secret notebook. Anna is off meeting Hiccup once again and won't tell me a thing. Had to say mean things about Jack and what he said was brutal."

"Sorry I said that. I'm sure Anna understood why you did it." Speak of the bite. "I know she is. But why keep her relationship with Kristoff and Hiccup a secret?" "Hiccup is dating three girls one being the girlfriend, the other being your sister, and the last one-" "Merida and I both know our secrets. And we keep track of them. But I don't tell anyone about you." Elsa smiles at him before he kisses her and they do their thing. "Couch or bed?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "My room is too cold. The guest room is best in case Anna comes home." They ran upstairs and got under the covers.

By morning Jack was gone and Elsa sees Rapunzel has called four times. "Rapunzel this better be good." "Elsa. You won't believe what I saw!" Elsa got dressed and ran over to the hospital. "Flynn!" Elsa shouts. Anna and Kristoff were already there. "What happened?" "car came out of nowhere. And I still can't believe this happened." Elsa saw Rapunzel and Tadashi in the room and Hero was crying. "What happened?" Looking to Kristoff. "She was with me and we saw her. (Looking at Anna) with HIM." Obviously Hiccup. "Kristoff I said I was sorry!" "Tadashi came out to meet us and in my anger, I hit him with my car." Kristoff was now sad. "Is Hiro okay?" Knowing he wouldn't be later. "He seems fine," Anna says. "Why was Rapunzel calling me?" "She has news." But at that moment Tadashi crashed. The doctors pulled Rapunzel and Hiro out and tried there best. But it was no use. "Rapunzel I'm so sorry," Elsa said. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out. "And I got a call. Merida is too." Just perfect. More secrets to write down later. At least Elsa is careful. "Tadashi is the father?" Rapunzel nodded. "And Merida has been pregnant for six months now." What?! Holy snowfall! "Who is the father of hers?!" Anna asked. "Don't know. Her mother won't let anyone see her." I better get Jack to spill.

"Hold on! Merida and Rapunzel both are pregnant?" Meeting Jack at their secret coffee spot in a dark alley. "Yes. And Tadashi is the father of Rapunzel. Hiro is staying with her to help out and Flynn and Kristoff are leaving for a camping trip." Elsa told him. "Hiccup didn't tell me who but someone called him and said they were pregnant. He wasn't sure if it was Anna or Merida. Him and Astrid never-" "Anna hasn't said anything. She had one problem and that was Hans. Thankfully abortion was still okay. But she hated it." Merida was in for trouble. And Hiccup if Anna and Astrid found out. "We're cool right?" Jack asked. "Yes. I'm not stupid." Elsa sighed. "I won't run away if it happens you know." Jack smiled hugging Elsa. "Thanks. But I rather keep this secret. It's more fun to have a relationship this way." They kissed and stayed the rest of the day there.

Elsa got a call from Astrid next day and asked Elsa to come to the hospital. "Astrid, what's up?" Seeing both her and Anna sitting made Elsa worry. "Anna you better tell her or I will," Astrid told her. Anna sighed. "I got drunk. And spent the night at Hans house. Hiccup came to get me around the morning and-" Tears rolled down her face. "Hans! I will kill him myself!" Anna won't be willing to do an abortion again. "Good news miss Snow. The baby is healthy. But it is not a day old. It's two months." Said the doctor. That means it's Hiccups! Shoot this really isn't good./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Astrid slapped Hiccup when he and Jack both arrived with Merida. "You are a cheater! We are through!" Astrid ran off and left Hiccup confused. Jack too. "What was that?" I was preparing to slap him when I punched jack. 'OW!" "Hiccup you need to take responsibility. You are a father twice over." He didn't get Elsa's meaning until Anna raised her hand. "Anna?" "Hiccup you are just too evil. And I have to deal with her!" Jack yelled. "Anna?" "Merida." Oh boy, this was going to be good.

The mess with Hiccup, Merida, and Anna got resolved a week later and Jack and Elsa still "Hated" each other. Rapunzel and Flynn got engaged so a wedding was happening in about seven months or so. "When are we ever going to reveal about us?" Jack asked. "I don't know. But I can't hide like this forever." Elsa said with a hand on her tummy. "I had to jinx it." "I told you, Elsa. I will always be here for you. Never leaving my love behind." Jack said kissing her head. "Well we have to keep this a secret for sure. If you are a guardian then you can't-" "Our secret wedding is next week. Just relax. Just you and me. Our secret love life." Elsa and Jack smiled. Knowing that their life would never be known to the world.

Inspired by the song "Secret Love" by Hunter Hayes. Hope you liked it! And love the song too! My favorite Hunter Hayes song ever!


	25. HOLY

How One Love Yells.

Jack and Elsa (with other guardians)

North and wife. (couldn't think of a match.)

Jack worked with all the other guardians like family. Just business. But not in this case. "Hold on a minute, North. You have a secret wife?" "Yes. And Jack it's our anniversary. What should I get her?" How did he not tell anyone this before?! "How do you have a WIFE North?!" He laughed. "The stories Jack." Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. "She is real too?" Not believing it for a moment. "Yes, Jack. But she and I are not really married." then why call her your wife? "Who is she?" The next words that came out of his mouth were words I wished I didn't hear. "Katherine's mother." Holy bite! "NORTH!" I couldn't help but yell. Someone was going to twist my arm later. "Just do your normal thing. Be yourself. Make her toys." No clue what to say. All I did was hope for the best.

Bunny and Judy Hopps

"That should be the last of them. Judy said. Being a bunny herself she loved helping out The kangaroo. "Thanks for the help. Knowing Frost would be lazy." bunny said. "What is up?" I tried asking him. "What?" Why was he angry? "Not a problem. And these three little guys can hide inside my station. I'll see you later, Bunny. Jack be nice to him please. Or I will arrest you." I was glad she didn't- "No ice on the road!" She yelled. "Yes, mam!" Soluting her. Waiting till she was gone I asked him again. "What is up? You and Judy are like super chummy all of a sudden." Please say no so, I can tease you. "What are you talking about, Frost?" Oh yes! "You and Judy. You like each other." "What?" Gosh! "You have a crush on Judy!" His face turned red. Right on target. "I hate how Anna and Rapunzel told you that word." He grumbled. "Why not ask her out then?" What was the harm in that? "She and I are different. She is seen and I'm not." "Just because you don't exist doesn't mean you can have a life. Plus your both rabbits with tempers." They were alike. "She likes me as a friend Jack." He scoffed. "So did Elsa. Queen Snow and I became close friends than we got together. Look where we are now." Dating! "Okay." "You are One of a kind, kangaroo. Be who you are. A cute little bunny." Teasing him was too much fun. "Jack!"

Tooth and Maui

I just watched from a distance as Toth and Maui had a singing and dancing party. I hung out with Baby Tooth and her friends while those two had their fun. "How did these two even work together?" "Love is just strange." I forgot. I had Jamie with me. "You are at that age already?" He sighed. "Riley is cool. But I never know what to say." I scratched my head. "What was it like for you and Elsa?" "Um..." "Yes, Jack." Tooth flew over. "Tell us about Elsa. Sine My love is odd to you." I didn't say that. "Elsa and I are just alike I guess. But we did everything together. Including shopping. But that was Anna's idea." "When did you-" "Jamie I don't know." I really didn't. "When you really don't know what to feel but the person right in front of you, that may just be it. The happiest you can be. The joyfulness of Elsa right by my side is what I feel." Tooth nodded. "Fine. You and Maui go back to being joyful." I said. "Jack will you take me home. I need to call someone." I smiled at the not a kid anymore and took him home.

Sandy and queen Claire

"Sandy that is quite funny." How does she understand him? Me and all the other guardians watched as Claire, queen of all fairies and pixies at pixie hollow, laughed and talked with Sandy. "How do you understand him?" "How is he funny?" How do you make him so jolly?" All three of the asked. "He yells a lot." Was her answer. "Yells?" "Like dogs, they hear things that humans can't hear. But I can hear him. His voice is like that sound you can't hear." I nodded. "Sorry, Sandy. Hope we all can work out something so we can understand you better." I looked at the time. "I'm off! I can't be late!" I flew to the sky. "Wind take me to my love."

Elsa point of view.

Jack and Elsa

I waited in my ice castle well, it was now Jack's castle now. But I waite for him to come home. Come back to me. "Elsa! marshmallow and I are heading out. Are you coming?" Asked Olaf. "I'll be home soon. I'm just going to wait for Jack." I smiled at them. "Okay. Just make sure your home by midnight. OR Anna will come find you." He waved goodbye and I looked back outside. Hoping to see him. "I'm High On Loving You!" I sang. And he came back to me. "Hallelujah!" Jack was here. I hugged him tight not wanting to let go. "I missed you, Jack." "And I love you, Elsa."

Inspried by the song "H.O.L.Y." by Florida Georgia Line. The only song I know by them so I hope you like it.


	26. Edge of Glory

I Can Touch the Sky!

Jack and Elsa.

Vacation was the best thing. "Elsa! Were here!" Anna said looking out the window. "I see." "Thanks for driving Jack," Kristoff said in the passenger seat. "Not a problem. Rapunzel said I should take her place." Rapunzel broke her leg so, Jack was to take her place on the trip. "I better get the camera and start taking pictures!" Anna was the most excited about this trip if you couldn't tell. "Look at all the green! This will be fun! Right, Sven?" And yes Olaf is here with us too. "This should be it!" Jack said pulling the car to a parking spot on the edge of a cliff. "Wow! Look at this view!" Anna said as she took pictures. "Save some for us too," Kristoff said to her. "What do you think Elsa?" Jack asked me. "I say-" I run right up to the edge and shout at the top of my lungs. "I am the queen of the world! And No one can tell me otherwise! Because if they do. I'll freeze them!" I really wouldn't but I just wanted to say that. "You go, girl!" Jak yelled. "Want to fly?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "Come On!" Jack pulls me with him and we are soaring through the sky with the wind and seeing everything as we flew down. "Amazing!" "Fun right?" Jack asked. I nodded. My smile was so big it would freeze on my face. "I'm glad you came, Jack." "I knew Rapunzel didn't break her leg." I look at him in shock. "What?" "Flynn called me and told me you purposely made Rapunzel slip and she cried out that she broke it. He called as we left the house." "Why did you come then?" "And miss seeing all this with you? Never!" We soon came to the bottom where Kristoff and Anna were waiting. "What was it like?" Anna asked with such joy. "Jack that was dangerous! What were you thinking?" Kristoff said. "One word. Glorious!" I told her. And it was. After Jack kissed me as soon as I said it. The best vacation ever!

Inspired by the song "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. Sorry, it's short but having difficulties and a storm. Hope you like it!


	27. Paparazzi

Competition.

Elsa and Jack. feat. Jamie and Sophie.

Walking down the red carpet was like a dream come true. Anna and Kristoff were right behind me with Rapunzel and Flynn and Merida after them. Olaf walked next to me singing his sone and everyone enjoyed it. "Elsa." "Anna Snow." Every camera was on us. This was our night. At least I hoped it was. "Frost!" "Jack!" "North!" "Bunny!" "Hiccup and Astrid." The DreamWorks just had to be here too. I rolled my eyes. "Elsa, how does it feel to be the number one queen actress in all the world?" "Easy. Fabulous." I was so popular I don't know how He was the worlds new heartthrob. "Jack Frost is there a special girl at home watching you right now?" Personal. "No, she actually is her tonight. But I'm not going to say who she is." Great. Make yourself a target for all paparazzi to follow you everywhere. At least I wasn't close to him. "Is she famous?" "Yes. She is a big star. But she actually isn't mine yet. SHe has no idea that I like her." Our eyes meet and his face changed for a minute. "Queen Elsa. how do you feel about the double wedding?" "As long as my sister and her best friend are happy I'm happy too," I told them.

Once we were inside the theater and seated the show didn't take too long to start. Olaf sat between me and Anna and Merida were on my other side. I could see Frost just a few rows in front of us and I couldn't help but scoff. "Elsa?" "Anna, I'm fine. But I just can't believe they are here." "The opera did make this play about the Snow Queen and Jack Frost. You really didn't think he'd come?" I roll my eyes again. "I'll be right back," Merida said getting up and leaving. It was over thirty minutes and Merida never came back. "I'm going to find Merida," I told Olaf. He was busy enjoying the show so I didn't think about telling Anna. I looked all over and when I headed up to the second floor. "Miss Snow. It's been awhile." I sighed knowing that voice. "Jack Frost. I thought you left the country." "Nope. But I do travel a lot so I'm never home really." Just what I needed.

*giggling.

"What was that?" Jack asked me. I shrugged and continued up. And to both our surprises. "What the bite is he doing with her?" "You didn't know Frost?" But he never got the answer. Hiccup pinned Merida to the wall and kissed her. I looked away and headed right back down. "What in the Icy storm is she thinking?! Making out with the enemy?! How could this have happened?!" I was now panicking. "I have an idea," Jack said. "I'm panicking right now." "I know but this is good." I held me up and listened to him. "What if we worked together to get them to break up?" I looked at him with wide eyes and a big grin. First time I've ever grinned. "What is the plan?"

After the play was over we headed back out and more people were around. "miss Merida! How do you feel about your two close friends getting married?" "Just peachy! I'm so proud of them." "And you aren't that far behind right?" People were on me and Merida looked a little panicked. "I heard your secret boyfriend propose to you during the play. Congratulations!" Everyone was crowding her. I look over, seeing a red-faced Hiccup and him covering his mouth. "Say Hiccup I hear you proceed to Astrid right?" Jac's turn. "What?!" "Shoot! Did I just spill it? Oops." Jack is good. New people crowded both Hiccup and Astrid over that whole thing. This was bound to work.

"Excuse me? Miss Snow? Mister Frost?" A little blonde girl walked up to the both of us. "Yes?" I asked. "I know that there are actors in the show but, I like the real you guys the best!" That was shocking. "You do know that this play is the real story of the Snow queen And Jack Frost. How were both...evil." I grind my teeth saying that. "I know. But I like YOU!" Her smile was just so innocent. "What is your name?" Jack asked kneeling down. "Sophie. And this is my big brother Jamie." She pointed at the boy behind her. Jamie came forward and slapped Jack. "What?!" That was more shocking than the girl's words! "That is for breaking my older sister's heart. Sorry. I had to get that out. Being the brother and all." I laughed. "Well, you did what I wished I could have done." Saying. 'Elsa! I told you my sister was sick! I had to leave." I crossed my arms. 'You could have said that to me in person instead of texting me after all of MY friends told me!" I shouted. "Elsa. I'm sorry for leaving. "That was in middle school, Jack. I'm over it now. Thank you, Jamie. Now, what would little Sophie want from us?" "I want a picture with both of you." I smiled. "Sure! And I'll give you a hug." I hugged her tight and we took the picture. "Thank you!" She said. I waved to her and walked with Anna to the limo.

"Elsa. You didn't need to make a big scene about what Jack did when you were thirteen." Anna said. 'I know. But that felt too good. Now I really do have it off my chest." And I was. "You still can't get over him can you?" Kristoff said smirking. "What?" "Just admit it. You still have feelings for him. No matter what you do you will never be over him." Nails on a chalkboard were the sounds I was hearing. "That is the stupidest thing I heard." "Elsa." Olaf raised his hand. "Yes." "I think he's right." I widened my eyes at him. "Not you too!" "Just think about it, Elsa. You've loved him since you two were in preschool together. And after all this time, you keep lashing out at people over him in order to get over him. This time was your 30th. I think you really do still love him." "Take it from the love expert who taught me, Elsa," Anna added. I was in shock and aw. "If this helps." I froze. Looking up and seeing Jack's face through the sunroof was terrifying. "Jack!" "I still love you, Elsa." "W-what?" Ever Anna and Kristoff were in shock. "Call me when you want to talk this whole thing over." He winks. "I'm not going anywhere." He vanishes. What was this? The feeling of- "Crap! Olaf's right! Again!"

Inspired by the song "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga.


	28. Unconditionally

I Will Love You.

Jack and Elsa

Elsa Point Of View

"The winter ball is the best. Elsa, mom and dad are so proud." She had no idea. "Anna. You do know what this is really about, Right?" I asked her. "What is it?" I sighed. "Anna. Mom and dad are doing this for you and ME. To find a husband. At least Cinderella said yes to me borrowing her dress." And Ariel was coming with Rapunzel to see Anna. "But you go have fun. I have to be social with all the men tonight." It was sad but true.

Once we arrived it was spectacular. The music and dancing. Anna made comments about the food. I didn't listen. I looked at all the guys around and tried to see who was here. "Mister Frost!" Who? "There isn't any prince with th-" I stopped seeing him. Gosh the words to describe him were lost. "Jack Frost." He said holding out his hand. "Elsa! Elsa Snow." I said shaking his hand. "And...I'm Anna! Elsa's younger sister." "Please to meet you both."

Jack Point Of View

"You want me to what?!" "Go to the ball, Jack." "North. I want a REALLY good reason for WHY you want to send me there." No way was I going to go. "Manny says that there is someone we need." Tooth chimed in. "A new guardian?" "No Jack." Bunny hopped up from his travel hole. "There is someone to protect." Who on earth. "Can you tell me." North shrugged. "No." "And why not?" "Jack." Jamie walked in. 'Hey, there little guy. What are you doing here?" He was shaking as I hugged him. "Jack. Pitch came to me. He asked me for Star Frost." Who? "What?" Jamie wasn't making any sense. "Star Frost? Jack!" Bunny yelled. "What did I do?!" "Nothing yet." said a voice. 'Manny?' *Giggling. 'No. try again.' I took a moment. 'Star?' 'Good. Now you have to go to that party, Jack. protect the Queen. And save me.' The voice vanished. "Jack? Are you listening?" Tooth asked. "I'll go."

Why did I have to wear a suit? It's so tight. "Who shall I announced?" "Jack Frost." "Mister Frost." I walked out and boy I got turned around. "There isn't any prince with th-" Holy bite! A girl with bleached blonde hair was looking right at me. And she looked so... "Jack Frost." Men are supposed to make the first move if they really like a girl. "Elsa! Elsa Snow." Such a beautiful name. "And...I'm Anna! Elsa's younger sister." Can't ignore family. "Please to meet you."

Elsa Point Of View

I quickly pulled Anna away as we found Rapunzel and Ariel. "Hey. Elsa, Who was that?!" "Rapunzel! I'm not in the mood for your evil grinning or laughing right now." I told her. I was still feeling the warmth from Jack's hand on mine. "His name is Jack Frost! I think Elsa really made an impression." Anna for once just shut up! "That boy? Peter will be jealous for sure. Look at how young he is." Ariel pointed out. "Ariel thanks for letting me use this blue dress. I can't believe moths had to ruin mine." The one that was from when you were twelve? "Not a problem. And if you need to use my pink one I'll gladly give it to you." She was so nice. "Elsa! Anna! Rapunzel!" "Merida!" Anna and I said at the same time. "How are you?" Good. In fact, I may have just found my future husband." She points to a man next to... "Jack Frost?" "You met him?" "Merida. No smirking. It's creepy." She laughs. "Hiccup Hodock the third is friends with Jack Frost. And get this, Hiccup has a pet dragon!" That did ring a bell for Merida. 'What about Jack?" "Anna!" "He is a guardian. The fun one I believe. He and Hiccup are best friends." A guardian? As in protectors of light? What was he really doing here?

Jack Point Of View

She got pulled away by her sister and I lost sight of her. "Jack?" And there was an old friend of mine. "Hiccup!" Giving him a high five. "What are you doing here?" He asks as a redhead girl appears behind him. "And who is this?" "I'm Merida." "Nice to meet you. Hiccup never told me he had a girlfriend." Smirking. "Jack! Don't! But seriously." "You wouldn't believe me." "Try me. I have a dragon for a ride." true. "A voice came to me saying I had to protect the queen." Shrugging. "Well, the only queen here would be the one you just met. Queen Elsa Snow. She is also at the age of marriage too. This whole thing is for her to find a husband." Really? "I'll go see my friends and come back for you," Merida said walking away. "And with her gone...How do you feel about her?" Hiccup scoffs. "I really do like her. I don't give a crap about what my father says. I will marry her." Wow! Somebody got charged. "Good for you. And Now I think I'll go ask a girl to dance."

Elsa Point Of View

"Hi, there queen Elsa." Hans! what was he doing here? "Hans. to what do I owe the-" "Excuse me." I got pulled out onto the dance floor. "Hello, Elsa." "Jack." Thank you! "You didn't ask. But I'll let this pass. As long as I'm away from him." I looked over at Hans. "What did princely boy do?" "Nearly killed me and my sister. Well, I did but he claimed she was dead." Why was I telling him this? "You don't like this idea about marriage." "No way! I can run a kingdom by myself! I don't know why my parents want this so badly." I did but no way was I discussing that with a man! "A hire to the throne?" "How did you-" "Luck guess." "So you are a guardian?" "Yes." "Why are you here?" "Doing what someone wants. Me protecting the queen." Why did he need to protect- "Me?" He nodded. "If that's true you are more then welcome to come to our kingdom." His smile was warm but mischievous. "I'll consider that." Why was I smiling at that?

Jack Point Of View

Over the years I came by Elsa's room to see her and she was alright every time. "Jack!" She is always happy to see me. "Hey, Elsa." Giving her a hug. "How are you?" "Just fine. And so is she." She said as Anna walked by. "Again?" Elsa laughed. "She really believes you are here for just me. Not to protect me." No threats were coming at her other than Hans. And Pitch hasn't come by. "Well, I don't know what I'm doing. but seeing you is still cool." "Jack stop with the flirting already!" She said. I smiled. "What makes you think-" She kissed me before I could say another word. "Jack I love you!" I laughed. "So do I."

A year later

"Elsa! I'm back!" "Daddy!" My little girl came running. "Hey! There's my angel." "I'm not angel. I'm Star!" "Jack. Star, your father just got back." "How are things?" "Anna is now married and I can officially be here in the ice palace with you and our daughter." "Great! I love you both." "Me too." "And I love you both! Elsa and Jack!" Star said. "What?" "Thank you for keeping me safe." Wink.

Inspired by the song "Unconditionally" by Katy Parry.


	29. Who Says?

Someone Said What?!

Elsa and Jack

Anna and I sat at the table while everyone was watching us. They feared me. But I don't do anything to them. Hans just had to spread how we treated him. "Just ignore them, Elsa. You didn't punch him in the face." Anna said crossing her arms. "What is with all the stares?" Rapunzel asked. "Hans. What do you think?" I said. "Well, I keep hearing other things." "Like what?" Anna asks. 'Mostly things about Hiccup and Merida. Boy, they think the worst of her over her and her mother." "That is true. But I gave her a talk and she is fine. But her and Hiccup aren't dating." I tell her. "Cheating on Astrid. I think that just might give him the chance with these rumors. And don't get me started on Jack." I raised an eyebrow with curiousness. "What?" I saw Anna grinning at me. "Jack is playing every girl in the school. Me, Anna, Elsa, Even Susan, and Merida. This just didn't get better. Jack is dating Tooth. Like her would date a woman who is over-" "He is 500 years old. She is like over 2000. That doesn't surprise me."

"What is with all you people?" That was the voice of the guardian himself. 'Jack?!" All three of us shouted. 'I hear all this nonsense and would you believe me, the guardian of fun, would do such a horrible thing?" No one said anything. "I am a decent man! And to prove it I will do one thing for all of you. Tell me what you want and I'll do it!" "Jack you're out of your mind." I stood up. "If they want to believe lies about us then just let them. Who cares what they really say. I don't. I know who I am! I am the snow queen! And I defended myself against Hans. That is how it is. If they don't believe it then that is their choice." I told him.

"That shouldn't matter, your right. But if people are going to make stuff up just to ruin us then they shouldn't have to do it in a horrible way!" He did have a point. "Elsa I can tell you are a beautiful girl and your powers are extraordinary! My gift is what makes me who I am! Same for everyone!" I smiled. "Jack. As long as one person knows who you are, it won't matter to everyone else." "Like Anna say the good in you while Hans tried to take over?" "Or the heart of gold you have to protect all the light in the world," I told him. "As long as someone believes in us, ourselves, who says we can't be who we want to be?" Anna was jumping. "Yes! That's my sister!"

"What is going on in here?" North came right in. "I hope everyone is getting along." No one spoke. "How do we know queen Elsa is worth being a well, queen?" Hans. "She is. Elsa Snow is the most beautiful, perfect, powerful, worth every second to be with for the rest of your life, kind of queen. One who knows what people want will listen if you need someone to hear you, to talk to, Elsa is the one with a heart of gold." Jack turns to face me. "And I will give my life to her if she wants me." My face turned red. "Jack, that is nice. But you are also all of those things too." "Elsa! jack is trying to confess!" Anna and Rapunzel shout at me. "What?!" I just hear cheers and laughter. "She is-" "Hans! I would like a word with you!" Hiccup charged in. "Get him Toothless," Merida shouted. Well, this day just got exciting. "I do love you, Elsa." I hear Jack whisper. I couldn't help but smile.

Inspired by the song "Who Says?" by Selena Gomez.

Don't let anyone tell you that your not anything you are.

You are who you are! No one can ever change that!


	30. A Year Without Rain

Can't Help it. I'm in Love.

Jack and Elsa

"Elsa!" I turn to see Anna running to me with a backpack. "You're going to be late. High school is different than Middle school." I smiled. "Thanks, Anna. I'm off then." I said running out the door.

Arriving at school I was ready to start my day. "Hello. I'm Astrid." "Elsa. What class are you in?" "Freshmen. The second one. Follow me." I walked with her and she was fun to talk to. "A little sister?" "Yeah. I don't know what I would do without her." I say as I see Hans. "Hi." I waved. "Hello, Elsa Snow! Hope you have a good first year." He says. "You know Hans?" "He's a friend of the family in a way. Also, he is dating my sister." I told her. "Shoot! I knew he had a girlfriend but not one that was younger. Thanks. Anyone else you may know?" "Flynn Rider. My ex. Kristoff, he lives right across the street from us. And..." I thought about who else I may know who comes here. "Astrid! Look who came back from overseas!" A brownish red head boy said pulling a silver-haired boy along. "Jack! How nice. Elsa, this is Hiccup, my boyfriend, and our childhood friend Jack Frost." He looked familiar but I didn't get a chance to talk to him much. "Yes! I'm back! Now I'm going to class." He said running off. "Elsa? Nice to meet you." Hiccup shook my hand like a gentleman. "Astrid is lucky to have a guy like you," I said and made him blush. "Hiccup!" Astrid started to laugh at his face and he and she talked about it. first day and I'm so great with friends.

"Homecoming?" "Yes, Elsa. Hiccup got us special tickets. I can set you up with someone if you want." "Thanks, Astrid. But..." I stopped when I saw jack walking by. "Astrid. Tell Hiccup that he needs to eat healthier. Look what I found in the trash after class?' Ramin cup? "Hiccup!" Astrid stormed off. "Did he really eat it? Or are you just trying to get him off your back?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "How did you... Elsa Snow. Sorry. I didn't recognize you." He took off his glasses. "I hate these things! North keeps saying that I need to better my eyesight by wearing these and I can't see a thing." I tilted my head the laughed. "If it's blurry when you put them on then it means you have perfect eyesight. I had glasses for a month before it wasn't me who needed them. My mother got mad at father for that one." Jack laughed. "Thanks. And Hiccup wants me to be a guardian. But that means me facing the youth of the world, Peter Pan. How can I compare to him?" "You are great with children from what I hear. Try using that. Peter works with girls more than anything. ANd picking fights with James the vice principal." I told him. "You think that will work?" I smiled and nodded to say yes.

"I'm a guardian!" We celebrated new years at my house for Jack. He became the newest guardian in the school and now he had to watch over the school. "Talk about perfect timing. Where did all that snow come from? I thought it was supposed to rain?" "Hiccup. It hasn't rained here in like forever. The day it rains is-" "The day my sister finds herself a boyfriend!" Anna jumped in. "Anna! That is never going to happen. Especially after what Hans tried to pull on both of us." I told her.

"Valentines suck!" Astrid and Hiccup were going through something so Jack and I texted back and forth trying to get the two back together. "He obviously didn't know what was happening." "Elsa, He kissed another girl! How is that not knowing what was happening?" I rolled my eyes. Jack said he didn't know what the girl's intentions where. "Maybe he's just that blind. He sees you and can't see other girls flirting with him." Astrid scoffed. "Almost two and a half years and this happens." I text Jack to meet up with me later. "Shall we go and find him? Maybe talk to him about this? I think he really does love you, Astrid." "Elsa. How come you don't have a boyfriend?" I smile. "I do love someone. But I'm waiting for the right time to tell him."

Prom was here and at least I got to go. "Flynn thanks for getting us in." "Not a problem. Hiccup sure did a bad thing if SHE agreed. No one ever gets close to her without getting burned. " I chuckled. 'That's her pet. Not the ex." I told him. "Don't go too far." "I won't," I said to him. I walked around till I found chocolate at the table of food. "Yum!" "Like it?" I knew that voice. "Jack?" "Hey. I came with a friend from a different school." He pointed at a red-headed girl doing... "Scottish?" "Yup. And is the girl who kissed Hiccup. Turns out she is his best friend from childhood. Before meeting me or Astrid in elementary school." That did make sense. 'I had a friend like that. But he moved away back in the fifth grade. His sister needed a better life so he worked hard to help her." I said. "Sounds like a great guy. I helped my mom out a lot overseas. Pippa is a hand full. We still chat on the computer when we can." That sounded nice. "I'm glad." 'Care for a dance, miss Snow?' "The pleasure is all mine."

"Jack. I don't know if you remember me. But we have been friends since we were little. And now after so many years, I find you, Jack Frost I'm in love with you!" Clapping came from behind me. "You really can't help but just not say a word to him huh." Anna stood in the doorway. "Anna. I can't help it. The reason I don't like anyone else is that I already I'm in love. With him.' "Jack. If he doesn't remember he won't unless you tell him." I knew Anna was right. but how? I'm way too shy. "Elsa? Anna?" Jack yelled from the door. "Coming!" I ran passed Anna and opened the door. "Jack. Hi." I say. "Elsa. I need to talk to you for a second. Both of you.' Seeing Anna on the stairs. "Come in. Please." The storm was getting more crazy outside. "This rain came out of nowhere. Hiccup had to jinx it before I came over." We all sat down on the couch. 'Elsa. Anna." "I'm going to fix some tea!" Anna jumps up and leaves the room. "Anna!" "Is everything okay? I feel like theres something you two aren't telling me." I turn to Jack and take a deep breath. "Jack I need to tell you the truth." "What is it Snowball?" My eyes widened. "What did you just call me?" He Knew!

Inspired by the song "A Year Without Rain" By Selena Gomez. Hope you all liked it!


	31. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

I hope that tomorrow Never comes.

Elsa and Jack

I relaxed in her arms as we lay out on the grass. "This is the best date ever Jack," Elsa said to him. "I knew you would love it." "Not as much as I love you." She teased touching his nose. "Stop that. It tickles." Elsa giggled. "I know." She lay her head on his chest. "Do you hear something?" She just sighed. "Elsa. I love you." Her smile was even bigger now. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She said. "Me too. But Anna would kill me if I didn't get you back home to her. Kristoff may call Rapunzel and Flynn to help hunt me down." Elsa laughed. "I doubt my sister could do that. Besides, she will be asking me about today later." That was true. She was one to stick her nose in everyone's business. Elsa's anyway, being her sister. "I wish we wouldn't leave here either," Jack said stroking her hair. "Jack, what if we live together," Elsa said. Throwing Jack off guard he widened his eyes. "Um. Els, I would say that is an idea." He wasn't expecting her of all people to say that. "Think about it. Anna and Kristoff live in the same house as me. I can leave and give them the privacy they need. Rapunzel and Flynn just moved in together and Astrid moved next door to you and Hiccup. It sounds perfect." Jack was hearing her but he wasn't sure. "Elsa. I love you. But I want to wait another week for something like that." Elsa chuckled. "I know about the ring Jack. Anna does have a huge mouth and never keeps quiet. She told everyone and I hear her on the phone. Thin walls." Jack froze. "I guess I can give it to you now and not wait a week." Elsa sat up. "Jack. Now is the perfect time." Jack sat up and looked into her eyes. "Elsa Snow, will you marry me?" His grin was small but Elsa blushed at it anyway. "Yes." Jack used his power and made a temporary ring for her. "The perfect ring for the perfect queen." he said kissing her hand. "jack, for goodness sake kiss ME!" Elsa said and kissed him on the lips. Jack held her neck and her waist. Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist and they fell back down. Laying on there sides not breaking apart. "Can we...stay here..now?" Elsa asked in between kisses. "Sure," Jack said. "As long...as you like...my wife." And they did. Until the sun came up and the new day began.

Inspired by the song "Live Like There's No Tomorrow" by Selena Gomez.


	32. Red Dress

It's You I Remember

Jack and Elsa

Elsa pov

Jack was driving us on our 100th date and I wanted to look my best for it. "You are stunning." "You have said that already." I wore a red dress like my blue ice one but not as short and more flow like. I have on black sandles since heels won't work where we are going. "How much further?" "Not long. Just close your eyes." Jack said. I lay my head back and close my eyes remembering our first date a year and a half ago.

I remember our first date like it was just yesterday. "Jack!" laughing. "Elsa. Come on! Have some fun!" How was this fun? "Fine. But you owe me ice cream after this." A dance club was not the best idea and Jack knew I hated dancing. "What is a fear you have?" I hear a voice ask me. "Black. My fear is losing control over my powers. But you know that won't work." I say. "Pitch!" Jack comes in. "Your fear is losing everyone you love. Anna. Rapunzel. Merida. Jack." He grinned at his name. "Yes. But I'm not scared of you!" I yelled and blasted him. "I really like you Elsa." Jack said smiling.

"What are you thinking about there?" I open my eyes to reality. "Our first date. You got me to dance." I told him.

Jack pov

"We are here." I tell her. She gets out of the car and runs to the tree. "This is where we first met!" I nodded. "Jack! The sunset tree? This is a surprise for sure. Thank you." I see her running around laughing and dancing. Her dress is like a red ribbon in the wind. Just flowing in the air. "You are beautiful tonight." I say getting out and walking to her. "What else would I be?"

I think about that. In my dreams since I met this woman was just a shadow of her at a concert and everywhere I went. Days go by like this whole thing is a dream.

"Nothing. You are who you are. My Elsa Snow." I said smiling. Taking her hand and putting my arm around her waist I slowly danced with her. "For the first time, I get to do this with you." Elsa smiled back. "You never did take me to homecoming or prom for that matter." I chuckled. "Yeah. I was with Rapunzel at prom. Hiccup took Anna. You were sick with a cold if I remember." I said. "Yes. And I do not want to remember that night."

Elsa pov

Jack was laughing. "Shouldn't we put on some music?" Jack started to hum a familiar tune. "Jack! That's Olaf's song. I can tell it is." I said. I was still smiling. "Would you rather I hum to yours?" I new he was teasing me. "I'll sing it with you." I said. "Let it go. Let it go." I started. Jack laughed then twirled me around. "Can't hold me back anymore!" Jack always teased me. But he was still the best. "I love hearing your voice Jack." "Not as enchanting as yours Elsa." He said. I was then pinned to the tree and Jack kissed me lightly. "Elsa. I don't know what our life holds in store for us in the future. But what ever game Pitch or Hans or any other person has in mind. I want to spend my life with you." I see the box in his hand. But what got me was the ring inside. "Jack!" "Elsa Snow, will you marry me?"

Jack pov

I knew this was a long shot with how she is about this subject. "Jack. i never could even think of anyone but you. I won't ever let you go." I stood up. "Yes Jack. I will marry you!" She said and I slipped the ring on her finger. Our lives were now on their way to a new adventure.

Inspired by the song "Red Dress" by Lucy Hale feat. Joe Nichols


	33. ET

Supernatural!

Elsa and Jack

Rating K+ Some language.

This party was the worst idea ever. Why did North think I would like this? "You look SO adorable!" Tooth gawked. I rolled my eyes. "Why do I have to wear this thing?" "It's a monster party! You are a monster for the night. So, go out there and howl away!" Bunny was laughing his ass off on the floor. "Hurting yet Kangaroo?" "Jack!" He was laughing too hard he couldn't even speak clearly. "You!" "Look." "Don't hurt yourself Bunny." Tooth said. "So ridiculous!" Thanks. I gathered that. "I just hope the girls got the invite." Girls? "What girls?!" I had the worst feeling and then I just would give anything to not let it be true. "Elsa and Anna Snow of course!" Yup! I'm dead for sure.

The party was crazier than I first thought. But at least I had my friends Astrid and Hiccup here with me. "Jack! This is such a great party!" "Thanks, Susan. Did everyone come?" I asked looking around. "FOOD!" *screams. "Nevermind." Seeing Bob the blue dissolving blob at the food table. "So sorry. I'll take care of him." She said. "Remember with them Disney school kids they judge you and see if you are an angel or a devil," Astrid warned me. "Hiccup? Isn't that Merida over there?" I said pointing at the back door. Hiccup turned red. Devil for sure. Since he and Astrid still haven't talked. "I got to go!" Running off. "What was that, Jack?' Astrid asked me crossing her arms. I shrugged. "A joke," I said.

Once Elsa arrived with Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, and the little guy, Olaf I was now in trouble. But I was a little distracted. "Elsa?" I asked when she came in. Her costume was like mine but one of a Lynx not a Wolf. "Jack?" She asked after realizing it was me.

Thought?

Jack: _Hypnotizing._

Elsa: **Devil or...Angel!**

Jack: _Magnetizing to the touch._

Elsa: **I'm floating? No. Glowing!**

Jack: _Should I be afraid? No!_

Elsa: **He isn't like he was. He's not like anyone else!**

Jack: _She's different. My DNA is wild!_

Elsa: **I don't understand what I'm feeling? I'm falling!**

Over for now.

"It has been so long." She says. "Yeah! No kidding!" Gosh! What have I missed? "I'm sorry about-" "Don't be. North called Anna and had her explain it to me. I do understand, Jack. All is forgiven." Thank Goodness! "Shall we party?"

The dancing was a blast. Elsa wasn't the best dancer but she still enjoyed it. "Jack this is great! I missed you." I held her hand and the song slowed down. "I missed you too."

Thought again.

Jack: _She is like a super. She moves fast!_

Elsa: **The power! Why so I feel so good?**

Jack: _I want to kiss her lips so bad!_

Elsa: **Magic is moving everywhere! He is like a dream come true!**

All done now.

"We can hang out again right?" Elsa laughs. "Yes, Jack. We are friends." "No." I said suddenly. "Jack?" "Elsa. I want to go out with you!"

The Lynx and the Wolf!

Inspired by the song "E.T." by Katy Parry. Hope you all lie it! Remember that any chapter with a review my get a story all on there own! Thanks!


	34. Thinking of You

I Can Never Forget You.

Elsa and Jack

The thought of everyone when they see Jack and Elsa together.

 **Hiccup** : Jack is a fun guy. Elsa is a queen of winter. The two are like peas in a pod. I have known Jack for the longest time. Best friends with a guardian has the popular advantage. But also being friends with the snow queen was one fight to win for. Elsa never liked her own powers and everyone feared her for it. Me and Jack spent our life helping her and protecting her and Anna from anyone who dares to try something.

 **Rapunzel** : I always thought Jack was the coolest guy in the whole world. Elsa is the strongest woman that I can think of and I love being her close friend. Even like another sister. Take it from someone who has been locked away with no one around. Jack opened up Elsa from the start and them together is a miracle. I feel happy for them both. So cute! I wish they would hurry up and kiss already! This whole thing is making me anxious. Jack just kiss her! I made my move on Flynn! How hard is it to freakin-

 **Merida** : Now I'm not the one to go saying the love-dove stuff. But I have to admit that Jack Frost and Elsa Snow are two friends I love with all my heart. Elsa and I are girls who won't let men boss us around. Hans knows that. And Jack is a guy my age and who understands that rushing things is not the idea to have a family or relationship. Pitch can't beat the power of love! I hope these two work out as perfectly as they believe they do. Because I'm the one person who they talk to about their desires for each other.

 **Baymax** : I may not know what this feeling called love is. But I do know how their hearts beat around one another and how the spike in their pulse. Elsa is one who fears of killing everyone she cares for. Jack is one who doesn't want to lose anyone. The two...how do you say it? Complete one another. But I am just a robot.

 **Hiro and Tadashi** : Great job Baymax. That is just the way I built you.

Um...Tadashi. I rebuilt him. Remember.

Hiro. Sorry. I forgot about that. But he is right. Both Jack and Elsa are the half of the same heart.

Tadashi that made no sense. But I do see where you are going.

 **Moana** : I know what it's like to be on an island with people. But being trapped in your own world is not the best way to go. Elsa and I didn't see eye to eye at first. But thanks to Jack we got to see just for we are alike. Besides crushing on the same guy and hating him too. I wish the two with all my heart the love, hope, and happiness of lifetimes for them both. But I still hate Jack.

 **Susan** : What can I say. I have known Jack since forever and he helped me when I needed it the most. Once Elsa came into the picture I was a little jealous but seeing how happy he is with her is me being happy with my new life. Me as a monster I can still see my own wedding when it happened. Elsa said she had to crash her sisters after she realized her ex-fiance wasn't really a great guy. I was just glad Anna didn't have the same exact problem as I did. Congratulations Jack Frost on finding the girl of your dreams.

 **Wilbur** : I had to help my own father find his way to his future. And without disappearing too. If Jack didn't risk his life-saving Pippa he would have died over hundreds of years ago. And Elsa wasn't born with her powers she wouldn't have saved her kingdom from Hans and his brothers. Things happen for a reason. And the two just had to find the reason. Which lead them to each other.

 **Jack-Jack** : I may be a destructive baby but I know what I see in people. How else was I to know this flamed haired man was taking me away from my mama! Frost, I see he is a fun and joyful spirit who just needs someone to see him for who he is. Snow, wants to not hurt anyone and loves her family very much. Together the two are a star in the sky, shining away in the darkest of the night. Trust me, I know what I see. Goo Goo! Gaa Gaa! But I am a baby after all.

 **Bolt** : I don't know that much about humans. But what I do know is what Penny tells me. And she says

"Elsa is a strong independent queen who rules a kingdom by herself and takes no orders from anyone else. Except for her sister. Jack protects all the children of the world but also protects the one he loves. If only he can keep up with dates for homework assignments."

So from what she tells me about them, I agree with her. They make an amazing team of the winter prince and queen. What do you think about it?

 **Joy** : I see all the wonder and Joy Jack has inside and that brings Elsa to her happiest place. With him.

 **Sadness** : There may be sad times like Jack's sister and past, or Elsa and Anna's parents. But the two work through them together.

 **Anger** : They may fight over things and make better points but the power they have is much stronger then you think. GET MAD AND MAKEUP ALREADY!

 **Fear** : Elsa doesn't want to hurt anyone. Jack doesn't want to be alone. Elsa can't hurt Jack and Jack doesn't feel alone with Elsa right by his side.

 **Disgust** : Love concurs all! Gross!

 **Pitch: I will never allow this fear to disappear! Jack, you will become fear.**

 **Hans: I will take the kingdom into my own hands if I have to. Elsa, you will die!**

Elsa and Jack: "What is everyone thinking?" Elsa looks out at everyone. "I don't know. But the staring is killing me." Jack agrees. "Elsa, I knew I would love you the day I met you. You are my own heart and soul. The fun and joy we have together I will never let go." Slips ring on her finger. "Jack, I didn't think I would find anyone to see me as me. Or not as a monster. But then you came into my life and I never wanted this to end. And now with you here and now, it never will." Slips ring on his finger.

(Oh! So beautiful! *tears)

 _Count Dracula_ : I now pronounce you husband and wife!

(Hold the phone! Where did you come from Dracula?! Wait! Why is the wedding here at the monster hotel?!)

You may KISS the bride!

*Cheers everywhere from everyone.

(Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed the wedding. Hit it Katy Perry!)

"Thinking of you"


	35. Poker Face

Cards!

Jack and Elsa

"Go fish!" Anna said. Jack groaned and picked another card. "That's card fifteen. Gosh man! You have the worst luck with this." Hiccup said. "I did warn you. Anna is the master of this. Give Kristoff the chance he will bleed you dry of anything if he plays Black Jack." I said pointing at Jack wearing his jacket. "Ha! Good one Elsa!" Anna laughed. Hiccup fell backward over that pun. "Elsa. I hate you right now." He glared at me. "I know. And I hate you too." I said back.

"When are your parents coming back home?" hiccup had to ask. "Whenever they feel like it," I said. "Elsa. They will be home by tomorrow. And they won't know we had boys over." Anna said glaring at me. "I won't tell a soul. But I'm not the one hiding my relationship." Her and Kristoff had been secretly dating for a year. "Dad doesn't approve of Jack though." "Hiccup didn't impress Merida's parents," I added. "That is not the point.." "Right. The point is, to be honest, and come clean. Dad can roll in his grave. I am still going out with Jack. End of story." Why did Anna have to argue with me? "

"Where are your parents anyway?" Jack asked. "Way on business," I said. "Where?" Jack cleared up. "Guess." "That is too wide! Narrow it down for us!" Hiccup said. "Take a **chance** at it," I said. Anna giggling.

Jack guessed a few places. "Nope. And that is all the high places in the UK." I told him. "Come on El! Give me a bone here." I laughed. "Fine. I'll just **roll** you another one. But I will **die** of laughter." I said. "What kind of hint is that?!" hiccup was getting frustrated.

"Go fish!" I said to Anna. "Thank you. Look at this." She said then changed her happy face to a sad face. "What is that about?" Jack asked her. "A way to **poke** the bear. Anna changes her expression due to her card she draws,"I said to him. "She just got an extra chance for her to get another match." And there was now only one card left in the center. "She did a poker face?" hiccup asked. "That is a **gamble** you have there." Jack then got it.

"Your parents are in Levas Los Vegas." I clapped for him. "Congrats. you guessed right." "So your parents are in America?" "Our parents met there actually. Father was running a trip like now and bumped into mom while she was on break from school." Anna explained. "And that is where they went before Anna was born." Anna never got that but I had two boys who did. "So, Elsa, you have any...threes?" I laughed. "Here. My only three." I hand him the card. "And do you have a four?" Jack sighed taking my card and handing over his. "You are good." Anna had like 8, Hiccup had 3, Jack and I tie with only 4, matches. "Hiccup?"

A few turns later...

"I win!" Anna shouted. "How?" "I told you," I said to Jack. "Want to go again?" Anna asked. "how about a good card game." "Like what?" *knock. 'Come in!" Anna and I shout. "Hi!" "Rapunzel!" Anna got up to hug her friend. "Flynn and I wanted to come by." "We were just about to play...Uno." Anna didn't like that. "Elsa! I hate that game! Too confusing!" "Fine. Flynn, would you like to play?" Although we could play with three. "Sure! I have played this before." "Elsa. Are you going to add those rules or play without them?" Everyone looked at me. "What rules?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Basically, If you get a card with all four colors then you pick which color to change it to. Simple. The 7 and 0 cards are the game changers. Anyone puts down a 7 then you get to switch your hand with someone else. Like if I put on down I pick took switch with Hiccup because he has few cards. The 0 you have to hand your hand to the person to your right. Everyone has to do it. Clear?"

After an hour...

"A red three?" "Yes. is that not what you expect, snowball?" Jack knows I hate that name. "0. hand them over, Jack." "Darn it!" "How did you get that?!" Hiccup and Jack were to easy to fool. "Poker face. She has a face that is the exact same with each draw." Flynn got it. Wait. What? "I do this same thing." "With his thieving," Rapunzel added. She and Anna had there own "go fish" games going on and Anna was winning with 4 pairs and Rapunzel 2. "Green three." Flynn said. "that was mine." I said to him. "Elsa has never lost. Good luck." Anna said. "If I win, snowball, you and me, go see that new scary movie." the one with one sound? "Frost! you are asking for a death wish." I hear Anna say. "He knows I scream bloody murder." "Deal?" What could go wrong? "I win, we go watch my favorite tv show, with Hiccup and Merida." "Our friends? Where you have an audience to say every line that the people say. For the tenth time seeing it." I nodded. "Okay."

"What do I get out of this if I win?" Hiccup asked. "Well, my thing still stands. But for you, if you win, I will tell you where Merida is most ticklish." Hiccup grinned and put his card down. "blue seven. Hand it over Jack." "Oh come on!" I loved this game. "Fine! I put down a red 7. Hiccup." jack really was on fire now. "A place, red two." "yellow two." Hiccup said. Both boys glaring. "Uno!" What?!

"Flynn?" "I put down a yellow four." How did he get only one left? Okay. Only a 1 of 4 chance of winning. "red four." Jack said. "Uno! I place my red five." I only need blue. "Blue five." Thanks, Hiccup. Flynn drew a card and placed a blue card down. So it's not blue. "Blue six." Good. "red six." Crap! "Jack." I drew two more cards and got a red card. "Red nine." "I place yellow nine." Hiccup changed it. Good. "Thanks! I can do this. Green nine! I win!"

And a day later...

"Flynn won. He beat me." I have never lost in Uno before. "At least I get to see them be miserable." I turn to see Hiccup and Jack fighting. Riding horses was not their thing. "I don't know how to ride a horse! A dragon yes!" "What is this?" "Elsa?" "Anna." "Are you mad?" "No." I smile. "This is actually fun." Poker face. "Great!" I hate you Flynn!

Inspired by the song "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga.


	36. Bad Liar

You're on my mind all the time.

Bit of T rating.

Jack and Elsa

I made my way to school hoping it would get canceled but I doubt it. *honk. "Elsa!" I look over and... "Jack!" "No. It's Hiccup and Astrid." "Oh." Yes, I was hooked on the heartthrob of our school. Jack Frost. "Sorry, Hiccup," I said. "Elsa, are you okay?" "Elsa. Are you thinking about...him?" Astrid asked grinning. "Astrid. Don't be ridiculous." I tell her. "No thanks for a ride Hiccup. But that is a sweet offer." I told him. They drove off and I got to school late. "Miss Snow. You are late." "I know miss Tooth. I'm so sorry." I said taking my seat. "Elsa, are you really okay?" Hiccup asked me. "What is wrong with Elsa?" Jack was sitting right behind me. "Nothing!" Hoping he would ignore me.

After the first period, I went to my locker and picked up my things. "Elsa. You left early." My sister came up to me. "Anna. I did. Hiccup and Astrid drove by me but I walked here. Walking is good for your body.' "I'll second that." Speaking of the devil. "Jack! Hello." "Anna. And Queen Snow." I hate that. But also love it! "I have to go to class now," I said and ran for it. "Elsa!" I see Rapunzel walking up to me. "hey." "What are you running fro-" She saw Jack was right then and I turned red. "I can't talk right now Rapunzel. See you at lunch." I said to her and moved past her. I sat in my seat and took a deep breath. "You really have a thing for him." I hear Merida talking to me. "Yes. Oh! Merida. I'm glad to see you." "Elsa. you can't hide this forever." 'Hide what?" "Your crush on freaking Jack Frost!" 'Merida," I laughed. "You know I don't fall for guys. Come on." "Elsa. You really are a horrible liar." I sighed. "What do I do?" I ask her. I really have it bad. "Oh look. Susan is here." I look out the window and see Susan and Jack talking as she pulled into the parking lot. "She is a teacher right?"

"You are a terrible liar Elsa." My own sister tells me. "I don't need to hear this and don't say it so loud," I tell her. Both Anna and Rapunzel laugh at me. "Miss Susan? I have a question on the history test next week." Said a student. "So her and Frost have a secret thing." I rolled my eyes at Flynn. "I doubt that. Come on. She is dating some smarty millionaire, science-tech guy." I said. Not totally true. She was dating one. But he died. "Yes, Hiro. I can help you out." She is nice to everyone. "What is going on over here?" And he is here again. "Jack. How are you?" Kristoff asks. "great!" 'I hear that you have a girl in your sights." Flynn grinning and raising his brow. "Gross," I say under my breath. "What? No! I don't." Jack says. Gosh! He is single! elsa be the girl you want to be and WIN HIS HEART! "Elsa?" "Yes. Merida." She smiled at me. "I have plans tonight. And Anna you and Kristoff are still going midnight bowling?" "Yes! Me and Rapunzel and Astrid will cream the guys tonight!" Getting the tension off of me. "I better be ready for Gym," I said and picked up my things leaving the table.

The gym was the best time of school as I played Volleyball so well. *the whistle blows. "Good job everyone!" Susan shouts. "Bob! Olaf! Don't slack off." She was scary sometimes but still the best coach. "Elsa, can I have a word." She calls me over. "Yes?" "I don't know what you have heard but you need to know, Jack and I have no relationship." What was she..."Okay." "So, you can forget what you saw." Oh! that!

 _Flashback!_

 **Walking through the halls, "Jack, You know I'm still greaving. Tadashi was my everything." "I'm just saying, Susan, that you need to move on after his passing." "Jack-" She hits her back to the wall and sees me. "Elsa Snow?" I quickly run to my last class of the day. "Just forget it."**

 _End!_

That was something I hoped I would forget. "That? Oh. I did forget it." "Oh! Good. Then you can go now." I left the gym and walked back home. "Elsa. Hey." "Jack?!" "I heard you were going to be home alone tonight and I thought I would keep you company." I see why now. Seeing Merida behind him. "Thanks, but no." I turned on my heels and ran for it!

At home, I waved goodbye to my sister as she left the house and it was around 10 o clock when I could finally have my alone time. I turned on my music and played some "Wicked" songs. "Flying like gravity!" I sang as I fixed me some food. Homemade veggie-pizza. That was the best thing I could ask for. "Hello." What?! "Jack!" "No one is around you know." He said walking towards me. "Oh! Your right!" I said realizing he was right. "So, want some food?" "I think I'll have something Else," he said as he changed the song. "What are you-" I realized which song it was once it played. "Kiss me to fiercely. Hold me too tight." I knew this was a big song and my favorite but...holy moly! "I missed you." "I didn't," I said gasping to his touch. "Elsa, you are on fire." Not what I thought he would say. "Only because you are a bad liar." Really! "Jack." He kissed me hard and carried me up to my room. "I can keep our secret, can't I." "Yes you can." He laughed then kissing me once again. "Just for this moment, as long as your mine," And the music drowned out everything else.

Inspired by the song "Bad Liar" by Selena Gomez.

Hope you liked it!


	37. Crush

It's Just A Little…

Elsa and Jack

"Elsa. You so do like Jack. Why are you keeping this a big secret?" Anna asked me. "It's just a crush. I'll get over it with time. Like you did with Hans." I added. Anna frowned but she knew I was right. "Fine. Who else knows?" I rolled my eyes. "Only You and Merida. I haven't told Astrid and you better no tell Rapunzel or I'll never hear the end of it." I warned her. I can be very persuasive and threatening when I can. "Alright." She said. "Thank you. Now my I get back to my book?"

I sat in the library with the girls and hearing them giggle over Kristoff and Flynn outside running on the track made them happy. "He looks so cool!" Rapunzel said. "I know! Look at those muscles!" Anna added. I rolled my eyes and saw Hiccup and Jack with Susan just a few feet away. "Look at that," Astrid said. "What? Hiccup, Jack, and Susan studying?" No. I knew what it was. "This is the moment. Girls! Come watch!" Astrid got the girls attention. "I really like you!" Both the boys said. My mouth dropped with the next words. "That's nice. Thank you both. But I do have a boyfriend." Susan had someone? Who was he?

After about an hour Susan left the library and the bell rang. "I got to go! Hiro is tutoring me and I don't want to fail another test." Merida gathered her things and left. "She has been spending a lot of time with Hiro after school." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen her grades? Her mother forces her to stay in her room to study and can't come out until around eight o clock. She has to fix her own dinner every other night. It's not pretty. Merida can't cook well." I said getting up. "Are you staying?" I hear Anna ask me. "I'll be home in an hour. I'm going to finish this paper first. Just the draft then work on the finishing touches at home." I told her. "Elsa. You work so hard!" Rapunzel sniffled. "I respect you so much." I smiled at her and walked to get one more book. "Research is hard," I said moving my finger over book covers. 'But the site listing is harder." I hear a voice speak behind me. I turn to face Jack Frost. "Jack." "Hi miss Snow." *wink.

I got home that night and worked on my paper. "Elsa. I'm going out with Rapunzel. Do you want to come or just bring you back some chicken?" I hear her ask. "I'm almost done, but some chicken won't hurt," I said smiling at her. "Okay! I'm heading out then!" She ran out the door and she was gone. I raped up and printed it off. As it printed I lay on my bed and think about Jack from today.

"Jack. I can't believe I ran into you." "I saw you girls over there at the window. You heard me and Hiccup?" I couldn't say but I didn't deny. "it's okay. I'm not mad. But I do wonder who this boyfriend is." He said. "What are you working on?" "Paper. It's due next week but I'm pretty good at it so getting ahead is good." "I do know that. We have been in the same history classes for three years." I laughed. 'Right." I say. "You need this one?" he points. I nod and he reaches to get it for me. "Thank you," I say taking the book from him. "No problem. How often do you come here?" "I come here When my club meetings are canceled," I told him. "You're in a club?" "Art and writing. But I do visit the chess club just because Merida and Astrid love to watch the games and learn how to play." "Nice. hiccup and I do sports. He does Baseball and I do Soccer." I widened my eyes. 'Soccer?" He nods. "There is a game this weekend. You can come watch if you want."

I through the pillow over my bright pink face and screamed with joy. He was asking me to a game! This was the best thing ever! I know this is only a crush but I only see his appearance. I don't know much about his personality. So this is my chance to get to know him and hopefully get over this crush. What could go wrong?

The weekend came and Anna just had to get nosy and tag along. "Elsa," Jack called. "Hey, Jack. This is my little sister Anna." I introduced. 'Nice to meet you." He said bowing to us. "Elsa if you don't date him I will!" She whispered to me. "Anna. Thank you for inviting my sister to a game. It's been forever since I've been to one." Jack stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You cam to some games?" Anna nodded. I knew where this was going and I couldn't stop it. "Elsa used to play in middle school and I played in elementary." I turned red a little but quickly recovered. "Maybe we can play after the game." He said with a grin. *wink. OMG!

The game was halfway done and we were winning. I clapped and cheered with Anna for Jack and his team. "Elsa. Are you sure it's just a little crush you have on Jack Frost, the youngest guardian of the school?" Anna asked me. "Yes," I said it plainly. But even right now I wasn't sure if that's what this feeling was. And Anna I think knew it too. Jack Frost and Elsa Snow. that sounded pretty cute. "Elsa!" Jack called my name and waved at me. But how was I supposed to know if- 8blow kiss. Jack blew a kiss to me and winked. *wink. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble with mom and dad later.

Inspired by the song "Crush" by Jennifer Page. Hope you like th short story and remember a review on any chapters is a chance for a story with it.


	38. Good Girl

Good VS Bad

Elsa and Jack

Elsa and Jack have hated each other for years. Elsa is the good student while Jack is the bad boy of the whole school. "Elsa!" Called Merida. "What?" "Elsa, Jack is causing trouble!" Elsa rolled her eyes and followed Merida outside where Jack and his friends were playing in the snow. "Miss Snow!" Jack grinned. "Frost. What are you doing?" He laughed. "Haven't you seen a snowball fight?" Elsa shook her head. "I have played with my sister when we were young. But I have not the time for games." She says. "Go get him!" Merida tells her. Jack grins wider. "Want to try?" Elsa scoffed at him. "Childish." "Says the stubborn snob who lets her sister dates a cheater." Jack knew the Hans incident and Elsa was stubborn but that was going too far. "Frost! Five members! This evening! " She demanded. "Jack. I think we should just go." Hiccup says to him. "Deal!" But chooses to ignore. And with the shake of their hands, the battle was on.

"Anna! Elsa needs you!" Merida called up to her. "Should I get Kristoff?" Merida shook her head. "I tried! Just fine Olaf!"

"Astrid, how about a chance to hit Jack and Hiccup hard with their own weapons?" Elsa asked her friend. Astrid grinned and chuckled evil like. "You bet girl! What is the battle?"

"Hiccup! We need Susan and Bob! Call them up." Jack tells him. "Okay. But who are you calling?" Hiccup dared to ask. "A close friend." He said smiling and dialing a number on his phone. "Rapunzel!"

Once everyone had their members they all met up on campus ready to win.

"Elsa, Anna, Merida, Olaf, and Astrid."

"Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Susan, and Bob."

"Wait! Rapunzel?" "Anna? Jack! You didn't tell me I would have to battle my best friend!" Rapunzel yelled. Elsa smiled hoping she would back out and Jack would call defeat. "come on Rapunzel. I need you." Was Jack soothing her? Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh no!" Anna shouted. "if you DARE lay a finger on her I will kill you!" Wow. Anna doesn't like this. "I'm sorry Jack. I will try. But no promises." She says. Shoot! "Let's start the snowball fight," Jack said with a grin.

The forts were made in a minute and Elsa used her powers in seconds to make snowballs. Astrid threw every single one at Jack and Hiccup, While Bob and Olaf just talked. "Olaf! this is war!" Elsa and Anna shouted at him. Rapunzel and Anna went all out and well... "Ow!" "Ouch!" Both got each other out. "You hit me in the face!" "You hit my chest, Anna!" Now the two were out, leaving both teams down to four people.

"What is going on here?" Said a voice. Everyone looked over to see Hiro and Tadashi watching. "Hey," Rapunzel said smiling. "Snowball fight," Anna explained. "Jack. That is low." Hiro said. "She could have ignored me." "I AM NOT STUBBORN!" She yelled. "trouble?" Susan asked. Just as a siren went off. "Now there is," Hiro said. "Sorry, Jack. But I have a job to do. Let's go, Bob." Susan and Bob left with Hiro and Tadashi sat and Watched with Olaf.

"You will never learn!" Astrid was still on a rampage when... "You haven't told her?" Tadashi asked Jack. Jack was in a panic. "What?" Elsa asked now curious. "Hiccup was shopping with Moana to get Astrid a birthday present. But she broke up with him. Jack, you didn't tell her?" "How did you...?" Merida was about to ask. "I was there with them. Picking out some gift for Hiro to give to Riley." He said. "JACK!" Hiccup throws a few snowballs at him and walks over to Astrid in surrender. "I'm so so so so so sorry!" He says. Astrid sighs but smiles a little. "Anna. Want to meet up with Kristoff and Flynn? They should be at the movies still." Rapunzel said. Anna shrugged. "Why not." "I'll take off then. It looks like Elsa won." Tadashi said. Merida chased after him and Elsa, Jack, and Olaf were all that was left.

"I can't believe this! That was fun! And we won too!" Olaf was the only one who was happy. Elsa and Jack walked in silence. Elsa didn't feel happy about winning. Jack didn't feel like he lost. "Sorry I called you stubborn. And about Hans and Anna too. Honestly, I wished I had done something myself to stop him." Was Jack apologizing? "And I'm sorry about the battle. We can call it a draw for now. Next time we can redo it ourselves." Elsa said smiling. "And thank you for those words. Anna saved me from the worst thing anyway. She knows how to take care of herself." Jack laughed. "Yup. I wasn't trying to get Astrid and Hiccup to split. She just misunderstood. It was a surprise party and I was planing it." Elsa laughed. "You know. you two are great together." Olaf jumped in. Both Elsa and Jack froze with red faces.

Olaf went inside the house and Elsa and Jack waved goodbye to each other. "Bad boy." "Good girl." They both said and closed the door between them.

"He may be a bad boy but he isn't all that bad. He is thoughtful and kind and knows just how people feel. He really is a good person." Elsa said. Smiling till she fell asleep dreaming of Jack Frost.

"She is called a monster and with her powers, I see what people say but she is so beautiful how can you not hate her. I love her. I just wish I didn't act like a jerk around her." Jack grinned dreaming about Elsa the girl he hopes to one day marry.

Inspired by the song "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood. Hope you like and check out my other Jelsa story called "Good Girl."


	39. Heartbeat Song

Do You Hear My Heart?

Jack and Elsa

Jack was nervous as he took his best friend out on a date after she breaks up with Tadashi. "Ready?" He called out. "Yes!" She hurried down the stairs with her high boots and casual dress on. Her hair was up in a bun and was sparkling with glitter flying behind her. "Holy…Wow!" Jack smiled at her. "Too much?" He didn't speak. "I'm good." His smiled got bigger. "Jack!" He laughed as she got mad and turned red. "Your just perfect, Elsa." Jack knew just how to make her mad. But her smile always comes right after when it comes to him. "Thanks." Jack opened the door for her and they were off.

"So what movie are we going to see? Not a scary one." Elsa smirked. Jack didn't answer. He was busy trying to not do anything stupid to ruin this time with her. "Jack, are you okay?" He looked over at her and smiled. "Yes. It's just been so long since we have done something together." Wait for it. "As friends! I mean." Jack corrected himself. "That's what's up. Jack, I had Tadashi and you had Astrid. Remember? I know Astrid and even Hiccup agrees she can be a pushy slave driver." Elsa said. "Right. But that was over in a week. You and Tadashi have been dating for like a whole year." "Two years," Elsa added. Jack turned red. "I just don't know where this whole thing went wrong." Elsa looked out the window till she knew where they were. "Jack..." Jack smiled at her. "Yes. We're here."

Jack parked the car and Elsa jumped out in amazement seeing the old spot where she, Anna, Rapunzel, Hiccup Flynn, Astrid, and Kristoff all sat to watch the stars. It's also where she and Jack first met. "Jack! This is amazing! How... What made you pick..." She was speechless. "Hop on the car," Jack said laying back on the front of his car. "Jack? Are you trying to be Mr. Romantic?" Jack was never like this. "With you? You can say so." He smirked. Elsa smirked back and hoped on too. "Look at the stars. They are so beautiful." Elsa loved the stars. "You planning on being an astronomer?" Jack asked. "No. That is so not me. You could. You can fly up there. And if Peter would grow up that's what he could do too." Elsa smiled. "Elsa. Look up there." Jack said pointing. Elsa looked up and listened to Jack's voice. "All the stars in the sky are nothing more than a big ball of gas. And each star is not like the other." Elsa laughed. "And if you look closely enough you will see the stars make something. Like, connect the dots." Jack said. "Like the swan." Elsa pointed seeing the shape of a swan in the sky. "Nice. And the archer is there too. And the big-" "Dipper." Elsa finished.

Jack looked at her with a smile. "This is great," Elsa said laying back on Jack's chest. Jack hoped she didn't see his red face. But what she was paying more attention to was his heartbeat. Her face turned red hearing her best friends heart and just the image of her with Jack made her shiver. "Are you cold snowball?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "No. And stop calling me that." She said. The silence was all there was in the air as the two layouts on the car hood watching the stars.

Jack drove Elsa back home and Anna stood at the front door waiting. "Hey, Anna." Jack waved from the car. She just glared. "Elsa, I think Anna doesn't like me anymore," Jack whispered. "She is glaring at me, not you. Long story." She said getting out of the car. "Thanks for a nice night, Jack." She smiled. Elsa walked up to the door and pulled Anna inside. Jack smiled and drove home.

He got home and thought about the night he spent with Elsa Snow. "One day, I'll ask her out. I should have from the start. This is stupid." Jack said drinking soda out of the bottle. "Elsa. I wish I could tell you just how much I love you." His heart raced saying that. *knock. Jack got up and opened the door to see... "Elsa?" "Jack. I can't stop thinking about us." Was his heart beating this fast? Was this even real? Jack pulled Elsa in for a kiss and Elsa kissed back.

"AH!" Elsa screamed. "Elsa?" Anna stormed into her room. "What happened? Another nightmare?" Elsa shook her head. "I don't know what that was." Her and Jack? What was happening to her?

Inspired by the song "Heartbeat Song" by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you liked this. And check out my Jelsa story. "Heartbeat."


	40. My Little Black Wedding Dress

Save Me! My Black Heart!

(Worst title I know.)

Jack and Elsa.

Today was the worst day of my life. I was getting maried!

Oh shut up! You don't know who to!

Pitch Black is the worst man any girl would marry. But somehow I agreed to it.

And why in the world of all that is pure would I do that?

Well, to save Jack, Anna, and the rest of my friends. He had threaten to kill all of them if I didn't marry him.

I did refuse his once. And that was a big mistake.

He hurt Olaf so much it took all of my power to help him feel all cheerful and, well, Olaf again.

The second time Anna was kiddnapped for a year and forced to marry Hans in order to be free and out of wherever they were hiding her.

The last straw however, was when he almost killed Jack right in front of my eyes. I swore to marry him if he let him live.

Somehow Pitch knew that Jack and I had feelings for each other. But nether of us would say it.

I did in order to save him and now I regret it.

Not that I told Jack or the fact that I did it to save him. I regret not agreeing to this sooner. Anna, Olaf, and Jack wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me.

The music starts and I walk down to meet my future husband. Mrs. Pitch Black. I wanted to die. I reached his side and he looked over at me. "You look stunning in that black dress." He says. I scowl at him.

"We gather here today..."

I sighed. Looking around seeing Kristoff tied to a pillar in the back with Olaf holding the rings, and Anna sitting on my side with Hans. Handcuffs had to be used to keep Anna from speaking. I could see all of them were in pain. Moana was next to me with Marida as my bridesmaids. They also were in pain. Just seeing everyone made my heart ache.

"If these two should not be together..."

Hell Yes!

"Speak now or hold your peace."

No one spoke. I cried. "Save the tears for the honeymoon." Pitch whispered in my ear. I so wanted to punch him in the face, blast him with my powers and through him over a cliff.

"Then please bring the rings."

This was the end. I was going to be the wife of a villain. Now I know how Jasmine and Belle felt like.

"Please say your..." "No need." Pitch interrupted the priest. Slipping the ring on my finger...

Wait! This ring isn't gold or silver. It was "Ice."

The main doors swung open and Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the dragons came flying in.

The roof came off and Susan was looking on the inside. Megamind came dancing in with the guardians following behind him. Including... "Jack!" I shouted. "Lay one more finger on her Pitch and You'll wish you've never been born."

How?! I hear a rip and turn to see the priest actually is... "Baymax!" He raises his hand. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your hero of the day." That wasn't what he normally says. I look up and See the rest of the hero's coming down. "Hero's never back away from a fight.!" Fred said. "And we most surely aren't letting a queen marry a bad guy!" Honey Lemon added.

Hiro was sitting on top of Baymax. "Give up Pitch. This Snow Queen is already taken." He looked down at my ring. Ice. No. Not Ice. Frost. Jack made me a ring! I turn stunned at him.

"I love you too Elsa." He said. I smiled finally and my powers began to kick in.

I turned to Pitch ready to fight. He grinned looking all around at his fellow villains. All of them stood up including Hans forcing Anna to stand as well.

I look over at Jack but he didn't flinch. So I wasn't going to let this bother me. I gathered all my snow in a powerful fist and punched Pitch right dead center of his face. Anna did the same thing.

"Fight!"

And the battle began. Jack and I however stood at the center of the church just staring at each other.

"Shall we continue with the wedding?" Baymax asked. Jack and I laughed.

Maybe one day we could get married. But not today.

"Why not?" jack however shrugged. "What? Jack I'm wearing this black ugly thing!"

He held my hand. "You can change that." He winked. He was right. but with everyone else around. Only Anna has ever seen me do that.

"I will wait till the end of the earth for you. If you don't want to that's fine too." Now I really feel like I need to...

No! I have to do this! "Stand back." I say I wave my hands around in the air at while snow fell on me changing the color and design of the dress. In seconds I looked...

"Beautiful." Olaf took the words out of my mouth.

Jack nodded in agreement and took my hand.

"Do you both take each other to have, hold, sick, health, rich, poor, until death takes you both?"

Baymax said. "We do." Jack and I said at the same time. "Oh good!" Rapunzle says. "Now kiss already so we can get out of here! these guys are tougher then we thought." She said. Jack gave me a quick peck and we headed to the door.

After all the fighting stopped and we were alone, "Now about that kiss?" Jack was trying to say. But I kissed him back and properly this time.

This is the happy ending I have always wanted.

"I love you, Jack Frost." "And I love you too, Elsa Frost."

*Wink

Inspired by the song "My Little Black Wedding Dress" by Lucy Hale


	41. Cool For the Summer

Summer Camp!

Jack and Elsa

Summer Camp is the best time of the year! Not because I get to be away from my parents, But because, I get to finally pull the pranks of a life time!

Normally Jack Frost is the Prankster in school. In summer however, I rule this time of year!

"Elsa Snow. You are rooming with Moana this year. And Honey Lemon too." Said our coach. I was so Happy to be with Honey Lemon again this year. "Yes! Thanks Sir!" I said running to where they might be.

I knocked on the door and found... Susan, Astrid, and Fiona all in the same cabin. "Are we all set for the summer?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. "You bet!" Astrid said. She has been wanting to pull pranks all year on Jack, Hiccup and the rest of the guys. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to get into trouble." Susan Said. Knowing her and how she lives a privet life with four other monsters, I don't blame her.

I found my cabin and Moana was already inside unpacking. "Elsa! I'm glad this year we get to be roommates. I don't want to be with and of the other princesses here." She told me. "Who else is here? I know Mulan and Pocahantas are here becaues their councalers." Being to warriors then princesses. "Belle and Cinderella are here this year again. And I thing Snow White is here too. She is having her last year." Moana said. "I saw Aurora here and it's her first year." I added.

"Are we ready to go? The guys are heading to the lake." Astrid came in. "I'll go find Gogo and Jas." Honey Lemon said. "Let's get to work." I said. We headed over to the lake and thankfully Eric wasn't life guarding just yet. So I froze the water just a little bit. Thin ice breaks easily. Hiccup was in mid-air and hit the ice. Cracking it then falling through. "Cold!" He screamed. Everyone laughed. "Jack!" I hear Tadashi yell. "I didn't do it. But I wish I did." He said.

Astrid and I were in our suits and headed to the sandy part. Funny enough Astrid and Honey Lemon looked great in bakini's. "Whoa! Girls alert!" Fred shouted. I saw Kristoff and he was red as a tomato. Too easy. "You boys look cold." I say. Jack starts to walk on the ice. "Snow Queen. You did this?" Hiccup stood up only to fall back down. "No. Why would I do that?" Eric shows up with Gogo on her wheels. "Well. What now?" "Skate." Gogo moved past us in her one piece and skated on the ice. "Why not." I followed her.

After that, Lunch was nothing but... "Why Is the meet frozen?!" I hear someone scream. Us girls laugh. "Alright. One more prank like this and someone is going to be going home." Mulan said. Moana looked worried but I smiled at her. "Nothing is going to happen."

My last words.

"Elsa Snow and Jack Frost. You two have been at each other's throats this whole time. Next year is your last year in high school. Please work this whole thing out. If you can't by morning then I'll send you BOTH home." Why did John Smith have to be the painful one.

So, Me and the girls were ambushed by the guys on a hike when we thought we were following them. Then a huge fight went on. The three fairies found us and I made sure I was the only one caught.

"Why do you hate me?" Jack finally asks to break the silence. I glare at him. "You started this! You kept pranking me since freshmen year! This is my pay back after three years of it!"

"What? I pranked you? I didn't I pranked-Oh!" He froze with wide eyes. "I am sorry. I was trying to prank the other girl." Jack said. I raised an eyebrow. "My sister?" He shook his head. "The other one. The blonde." Rapunzel? "Don't tell me your crushing on her?!" I shouted. "Good Cold stone! No! Kristoff is." What? That didn't make any- Wait.

"I'm sorry you got all the fire. I ment to get her. Look like a bad boy so the good one's win the girl. Isn't that how it works?" I snickered. "If your any other princess. Rapunzel Likes Bad Boys. You might have made yourself more attractive to her." He laughed but sighed. "Shoot. Well. At least you understand." His smile was bright. Like Anna's but more...White?

"So are we cool?" I looked over at him as he walked me to my cabin. "For now. Until summer ends." I said with a grin. He grinned. back. "May the best Winter guardian win." He winked. I blushed slightly but closed the door in time.

"And Maybe when summer is over. I'll have you for my girl." Jack said to himself.

Hope you liked this short story! Inspired by the song "Cool for the Summer" by Demi Lovato.


	42. Same Old Love

No Change.

Jack and Elsa

"Is he taking you somewhere romantic this time?" Anna asked me. I rolled my eyes. "No. He is just taking me to the movies." I told her. Anna pouted. "When is he taking you on a real proper date?! I am SO going to have a talk with him." Anna went on. "You do know I'm fine with this. These kinds of dates are just perfect." Anna stared at me. "Elsa. You are a queen." "Anna. I don't want to be a queen. I want to be normal." I said heading out the door.

Jack lived across the street so I just went over to him when I was ready. "Hey. Anna gave you a hard time again?" Jack asked me as I came in. "Going on and on about us not going on romantic dates. I think the normal stuff is best." Jack smiled in agreement. "Well the movie isn't for another hour. What are we to do?" I giggled. "We could just watch a movie here." I said innocently. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I have old movies here." I smiled at him. "Then I'll go pick one and you make the popcorn. And make sure there is butter this time." I said hanging up my jacket and looking in the cabinet for a movie.

I looked around for a good movie till I came across one of the movies I never thought Jack would have. "Jack?" I hold it up for him to see. "When did you get this?" I held up **Santa Clause 3**. The one movie I knew had Jack Frost as a bad guy. "Oh! Well... Rapunzel got me that as a joke gift to make North's look good. From years ago's secret Santa." He explained. I smiled and put the movie in. "You don't have to-" "I want to. I haven't seen this one actually." I said.

I sat down next to Jack and we watched the movie. "What movie were you going to take me to see anyway?" I asked. There was a lot of movies I wanted to see. "The **Christopher Robin** movie. You told me you love to see the live versions. Like when We went and saw Beauty and the Beast." He told me. I was more shocked then ever.

"You were willing to live through that? You said it was stupid." "Because it was Robin all grown up. Why do you think I cry at **Toy Story 3** every time." He said. It was true but that's what the movie is about. "Thank you for taking me then. Maybe we can go with Anna. She would kill me if I saw it without her." I added.

The movie went on and was halfway through when...

"You didn't like **Toy Story 3** because Andy grew up, went to college, and left his toys, No, Friends, with another child?" That was bugging me. "Yes. It's hard. Change is one of the worst enemies for anyone. Growing old and leaving childhood behind." I knew where he was coming from. He was a guardian and adults can't see him. Jamie would eventually grow up and will no longer see him. That's how most mythical creatures are disappearing. We fade away from everyone's childhood. "I'm sorry Jack. But that's life."

"I know." He said and we finished the movie.

After the movie was over we cleaned up and I was heading home. "Jack." I called. He came running to me. "Yeah Elsa?" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Somethings will never change." I winked at him. Jack smiled. "You mean the love of what our lives have been?" He asked. I nodded. "Memories never fade away. Not unless your Susan from **Narnia**." I added. He kissed me back and laughed. "If only Peter Pan could see us. Maybe he would learn to grow up too." He said. I laughed. "You just want to be the only youth in the world."

"Maybe one day some children will never grow up like Peter." I said. "And will all live happily ever after with them." Jack added. I waved goodbye and came right home. "How was the movie?" Anna asked. I smiled. "Loved it. And Jack and I had a little talk." I went up to bed leaving Anna confused.

The children and have the same love for us. And once they grow up that love will change. But never EVER fade away. And that id the truth to life.

Inspired by the song "Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez.


	43. True Colors

A rainbow.

Jack and Elsa

Jack knew so much about Elsa. Even her powers she kept hidden from everyone in school. He has tried to talk her into being herself with powers but she doesn't listen. So maybe if her wrote her this colorful note maybe, just maybe, she will be her true colors.

(No pun intended)

 _Purple-_ People depend and rely on you like a friend is trusted and loyal to a queen. This color brings out your eyes that see the truth about a person. Such as Hans. And it also makes your eyes pop too. Your read and see people for who they are and Love that about everyone.

 _Light blue-_ The bright side to everyone is always a blinding color. For you my **Snowball** Blue is your color and the brightness shows just how much light you have inside oh your heart.

 _Dark blue-_ You may have your dark side but I still love you with it. It's what makes you who you are. There is no need to hide it. If someone doesn't like you over that then their *Curse. And I will freeze them to the bone.

 _Green-_ You maybe the queen of snow but you love to be green. Nature is your thing and you love it. Flowers and trees and creatures of all sizes you just can't help but love them all.

 _Yellow-_ The sun is you light. Just like your hair. I rise with the moon most nights. Because he is my friend, thanks Manny. But you rise with the sun to bring the shining light to everyone you know and love. Including me.

 _Orange-_ Your are so sweet as any fruit that grows in greenhouses. There is no end to the sweetness you give to everyone.

 _Red-_ Your red heart is the best thing I love about you. It means that your love is everywhere with everyone that you love and who loves you.

Your the treasure I find at the end of every rainbow. You ARE the rainbow I see everyday. I love you Elsa Snow.

-Love Jack Frost.

As Elsa is reading the note Jack left in her locker she smiles and then texts Jack.

 **You need me to bring my laptop over? Poppy is really bugging you?**

Jack texts back.

 **Please!**

Elsa laughs.

 **Sure. We can play Undertale together.**

Elsa smiles and grabs her laptop. Jack text back.

 **Thank you!**

Elsa texts one more time.

 **I love you to Jack. You are my crazy Leprechaun.**

 **And I still won't show my powers.**

The End

Sorry it's so short.

Inspired by the song "True Colors" from the Trolls movie. JT (Justin Timberlake) and Anna Kendrick. Original version by Cyndi Lauper.


	44. Fighter

I'll Protect You With My Life.

Jack and Elsa

 _What If I Fall?_

 _What If I Cry?_

 _And If I Can't Stand?_

 _I wanna believe that you got me, baby._

 _I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart!_

I Could just look into her eyes and know exactly what she is saying. That's how I knew her so well.

"Jack! Please pay attention!" Astrid said to me. "Elsa in trouble again?" Hiccup asked me. "I don't know for sure. But I get this feeling something is up." I tell him.

I later see her at lunch and she is looking like herself. She is smiling and laughing with her sister and is just happy. She even has her Happy the blue cat from fairy Tail bag around her neck. What was I worrying about?

I spoke too soon as I saw her slip on "Spilled" water in her path. I was quick enough to catch her. I almost fell with her but I held strong. Her eyes looked into mine. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with a shimmer in the dim and dull lighting in the lunch room. She quickly pulled herself up and walked away from me. "Your welcome." I said.

After that happened, I found her right outside the school before we left. "Thanks for the catch. But I need to be on my own." She said coldly. Or what sounded like it. "If you fall, I will be there to catch you. Even if you don't want me to Snowball." I chuckled. Giving her a smile then heading home.

The next day, I was running late and I get a message from some number. I open it and I looks to be Elsa, dressed in... I didn't know what? I walk around and everyone is laughing. At the same photo? I find Anna with Astrid and Hiccup watching a crying Elsa in the corner of the classroom. I walked over and patted her on the back. I took my phone and threw it out the window. Hiccup got what I was doing and threw his out too.

"I will not believe lies. This is not the Elsa I know. And I f it was I wouldn't care. I wouldn't laugh. I would rather die then laugh at my best friend!" I shouted at everyone in my class. Anna took Elsa's hand and lead her to her seat.

"Thank you." Elsa said to me as I took my seat next to her. "If you cry, I will be there to cheer you up." I told her. "That or knock some heads and beat up some people." I added. Elsa laughed. It was joy hearing her laugh. I invited her to our library study group after class. And we all had a normal time together like nothing happened.

The next day, was the weekend and our school was having a soccer game. Elsa, Hiccup, Finn and I are all the best on the team. But there was two other players but we hated them. Hans and Pitch Black. Those two cause trouble everywhere they go. Worst then me and I'm the trouble maker-Heart Breaker.

The game was in it's final game and I witnessed the worst thing possible. Hans and Pitch both purposely went for the ball when Elsa could have scored and knocked her off her feet, losing her balance, and twisting her ankle. I ran over to her to see if she was hurt badly and the bad news was she couldn't play.

I helped her up off the field and carried her like the princess she was to the nurses office.

At her house Anna let me in to see her everyday after school. I skipped on everything to see her and help her around. "Why do you do this? You have your own school to worry about why waest your time on me?" She asked me finally after a week. "Elsa. I you can't run, walk, stand, then I will carry you wherever you want me to take you. I will do what ever you want." I told her. Kissing her on the cheek. "I do all this for you, because I love you."

After three years, we finally dated for a while then college came around.

"Jack we need to talk." I heard her say as she came in my dorm. "What is it, Snowball?" "Jack I know we dated for a while but I think we need to take a break. Just until we finish college." She tells me. This does hurt me but I wouldn't tell her that. Wouldn't make any difference. "That's what you want. Fine. Do you not believe in me?" I asked her before she left the room. Her face was in shock. "I do! I do believe in you." "Then why the break up?" I stumped her. "Jack I just don't know-" "I have told you many times. And I'll tell you even more. Till I die. I love you, Elsa Snow."

After college was done, the wait was over. We had met up after the whole thing went down. "Jack!" I hear Anna scream as she and Hiccup run to me. Elsa is there to and is smiling. "We did it!" I say to Anna. "Hey Elsa." Some random guy who Elsa knew in most of her classes came up to us. "Since we're done. Can I ask you out some time?" I took my chance and put an arm around her neck. "If you want her, Your going to have to FIGHT ME for her heart." I told him. Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved me away. "I'm sorry. But I gave all my heart to someone else." She said. Walking away she tapped my shoulder. And that person was me.

Inspired by the song "Fighter" by Kiath Urben


	45. Love So Soft

Soft to the Touch!

Rated T!

Elsa and Jack.

"Put some lotion on me will you dear." "Of course, my princess." Rapunzel and Flynn were always like this every time we took them to the beach. "How are you doing Merida?" I ask her while she is sitting next to me. "Better. Screw Hiccup!" They had just broken up and within a month he was dating Astrid. She never told me she liked him in the first place. "At least Anna didn't call Peter." "Don't say his name! I DO NOT want to hear that ex of mine! He flirts with every girl and that was not OK!" The child of our school and he is the heartbreaker too.

"Elsa! Come swim!" Anna waved to me. "I'll stay here with Merida. Just watch Olaf." I said to her. She and Kristoff were celebrating there one-year anniversary of dating. Lucky Anna. "So, when is he getting here?" Merida asked me. "Who?" "Jack Freaking Frost of course!" Oh him. Jack was Hiccup's Best friend and also our neighborhood friend. "He isn't. Like I would invite him. That's Anna inviting Hans! Trouble that we do not need." I told her. Merida just giggled. "You haven't told Anna have you?" I blushed. "Not ever!" I said and ignored her the rest of the time.

As everyone was having a good time I was relaxing in the dun until... "Your in my light." I said. "Who knew the snow queen loved getting a tan." That voice made my bones break. I looked to see the last person on earth I would want to see. "Jack!" He smiled at me. "Jack!" Anna waved. "Anna? What is he doing here?" "I invited him. I figured if Peter came to crash the party I needed back-up. So Him and Hiccup were my best bet." Anna! Why! I glared at both of them. "Try not to kill him." She said. "Elsa. Let's be friends." Jack offered his hand. I stood up and walked back inside the house. "Merida You'll never guess who is here."

Merida went on her screaming and shouting frenzy as I told her who was coming to spend the weekend with us. "Anna. I told you that was not a good idea." Kristoff told her." Anna held her hands over her ears as Merida screamed. "Noted." She said. I smiled. Knowing no one would like them being here if she was like this. I watched Jack as he surfed out on the waves. "Elsa." Rapunzel came up to me. "Yes?" "You sure you hate Jack Frost?" I nodded. "Okay. Them maybe don't smile like this is BayWatch your seeing." Rapunzel told me. I was smiling? Shoot!

I grabbed some food and sat with Olaf as everyone was trying to get Merida to calm down. "Can I have some?" Olaf asked seeing my ice cream. I smiled and used my powers to give him some. "Thanks Elsa!" He said. "Hey, can I also have some?" I glared at Jack as he approached me. I rolled my eyes and gave him some too. "Thanks. I need something to cool me down. it's hot." I tried not to look at him as he talked. And the fact he was only wearing trunks. "Thanks again, Elsa." He finally walked away. 'Do you need another one? Or are you burned?" Olaf asked me.

I cooled off inside the house after Merida finally calmed down. "I guess it can't be helped." She said. "Yeah. They both have to be here. It sucks." Merida laughed. "I mean It can't be helped that Jack refuses to touch anyone. Look." Merida pointed outside where some girls were asking him to put lotion on them. I ran outside to hear the conversation. "Sorry girls. But I don't do lotion." He seemed uncomfortable. "Please. it won't take long." Girls were being pushy. "Jack!" I called. "Come and surf with me!" I got his attention and the girls. "Sure Elsa." He called and ran over here. "Thanks I own you." he winked.

Once we got out of the water, we walked up to the chairs where everyone was staring at us. "What?" Jack asked. "Anna. I saved Jack from dome crazy girls that wouldn't leave him alone." I told her. She and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "They ask him to put lotion on them?" Hiccup asked. I look at him nodding. "Jack doesn't like touching other people. People he doesn't know he won't dare touch." Hiccup explained. I look to Jack. "True. But if it's you, Snowball." He said taking my hand. "I can take my time." Take his time? It took me a minute to get his meaning. Blushing at the thought I ran inside and slammed the door.

I lay on my bed while everyone was outside setting off fireworks. I heard a knock at my door and knew who it was. "You really almost blew it. You know that." I said. I felt coldness crawling up the back of my leg, up to my ass, following up my spine to my neck. "You know I came up with the best answer. And told Hiccup in advance too." He said. "Jack you are so bad." I flipped over as he got on top of me. "Soft to the touch." He whispered in my ear, stroking my arm and leg. "I can't keep up this charade any longer." He said. "I don't want to tell my sister and friends that they were right!" I told him.

But he silenced me by kissing me and I sank right into it. He's right. Can't resist the touch of his body on mine. God! I love him! And the good part is that he loves me too.

Inspired by the song "Love So Soft" by Kelly Clarkson


	46. The House That Built me

The house I grew up in. My house.

Elsa and Jack

I wanted to fly with Jack as we were on a mission.

 **Flashback**

 **"you don't remember your house?" Jack nodded. "The one you grew up in? With your mom and sister? Before you became..." I wan't going to push it. "No Elsa. I don't remember." Baby Tooth came by and said something to Jack. "Really? You can find it?"**

 **End**

And weeks or months later, Here we are.

Baby Tooth took her time with trying to find Jack's old house. But finally we were flying there now.

"This is it." Jack said as we slowly landed on the ground. He walked up to it slowly and I stood still. Watching him explore his past. "Anything?" I ask in a low voice. He turned to face me and a half-smile was peeking. "I remember taking my little sister over there." He pointed to the north of the house. "That's where We skated and I saved her." It was also where he died.

He walked inside the house and looked around. I ran in after him to be close to him. "That's the kitchen i think." He pointed at a small part of the house. I could imagine that being a kitchen and the main room where we stood would be the living room. "This fire place looks old. And used a lot." I said walking up to it. The black ash made me thing pitch had been here but that was impossible. "We had tea sitting here. It was so warm in the winter."

Walking down the small hallway there was a back bedroom. I could guess in was his mothers just by the table. "This was my room." I turn to see Jack looking in the other room. I watch from the doorway as he looked around picking things up. "My sister and I stayed in this room. To watch each other." He looked sad. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Jack walked out of the house with a sigh. "If I didn't become a guardian... If I didn't die..." I hugged him from behind and held him tight. "Don't! Don't you dare! Don't say that! I love you! If you didn't become who you are now... I don't know where I would be. I would be alone." I cried in his back. Jack turned around and hugged me back. "I would never leave you! I love you too." He said to me.

Wiping my tears away we headed home. "Thanks for coming with me Elsa." I smiled at him. "Anything for the one I love." Jack was the best thing that happened to me. And I to him. "You still have the memories you know." I told him. He nods. " I know that. It was just nice to finally return to where I came from. Like you did." I laughed. " I ran away. Then it took my sister's near death to make me come back." I reminded him.

Once we were home Jack and I took a nap on my bed. Knowing we would be together, making new memories that will last forever.

Inspired by the song "The House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert.


	47. Just a Friend to You

We're just friends

Elsa and Jack

Elsa and Jack loved each other. But they never told each other. Or anyone else for that matter.

However, everyone knew just how they both felt.

Elsa and Jack even knew about each other but never said a word. Just because they we're just best friends.

Elsa sees Jack and all she wants to do is hug him to death. but the hugs she gives are side hugs. Buddy hugs. That's what all the guys do to each other.

Jack is tortured every time Elsa gives him these huge's. He wants to hug her, pick her up and spin her around the whole room.

Jack loved joking around with every one. But he really loved hearing Elsa laugh. Her laugh was like joy filling his heart after a snowball fight.

Elsa hated it when Jack made her laugh. Not because she hated her own laugh. It was because Jack was the one making her laugh. Butterflies!

"You like her so much Jack! Why can't you just tell her?" Hiccup asks.

"Elsa you are so happy with him. Just tell him how you feel." Anna says to her sister.

But what the two say is:

"We're just friend."

Sure. Just friends.

Rapunzel has seen the way they look at each other when there all together.

Jack looks like he's staring at Elsa's lips. wanting, longing to kiss her. But with everyone watching Elsa would just push him away.

Elsa on the other hand. Flynn sees her licking her lips before looking at Jack. Like she wants him to kiss her.

During the school year, Jack want's Elsa to hang out.

Elsa doesn't want to though because of school.

Elsa calls Jack during the summer When he isn't here. Saying how much she misses him.

Oh My God!

"Why won't you just tell her?" Rapunzel says.

"You know you want to tell him." Flynn says.

But again:

"We're just friends."

Like this is going to last forever. Someone will crack.

"Hello! I am Baymax."

(What the- Baymax! Hiro! What are you doing in my shory!?)

 **Nothing! Just watch us do the magical works!**

 _Magic?_

(Oh Baymax. Just don't push it. This is K rated.)

 **Yeah. Just play that song.**

(What song?)

 **The song this story is based off of.**

(Oh! Okay! Meghan Trainor "Just A Friend to You" My favorite song by her!)

 _ **I loved you from the start, So it breaks my heart**_

"Why is this playing?" Jack says. "I like this song. But I'm more curious is to why Hiro and Baymax are here." Elsa says pointing over Jack's shoulder.

"What the-" "Jack! Elsa!" Hiro shouts. "What are you doing here Hiro?" Elsa asks. "Well I'm here with a... Friend." he says.

(Hiro? What is this? This sounds like- OH! I know what your doing!)

"Hiro. Your red. Who is she?" Jack grins. Elsa smiles. "That's sweet. But why do you have Baymax here?" "Hiro wanted company." Baymax answers. "Hiro!" Said a voice. A girl came running. "Jack Frost. Elsa Snow. This is Shea." Hiro introduced. "Shea Bayley Maxwell. Nice to meet more of Hiro's friends." She was his hight and even cute.

"Wait! Bayley. As I LE Y?" Jack asks. " Y." She answers. Elsa giggles. "Named After her. Tadashi is real good with names." Hiro blushed.

"I love this song. It's not like any of her normal songs but nice and calm. Like a slow dance." Shea says. Jack and Elsa look at each other.

 _ **Say I'm just a friend to you**_

 _ **Friends don't do the things we do**_

 _ **everybody knows you love me too**_

They both look away with red faces. Hiro laughs. "Care for a dance?" Shea asks Baymax. "How about Hiro give it a try." Jack suggested. "Really? Friends dancing? Wit this song about friends not telling each other their true feelings that they really LOVE each other?" She said all that going from Jack then Elsa.

"There friends too. So it's fine." Hiro says. Shea glares for a second. "Okay. Sure. Hiro?" Hiro laughs then takes Shea's hand.

Jack and Elsa stare at the two younglings dancing to the song. "We are just friends. So it should be fine." Jack said. "Right?" He looked at Elsa.

"Yeah. Just friends." Elsa agreed. Jack held out his hand to her and she shrugged. The two danced to the rest of the song.

 _ **trying to be careful with the words I use**_

 _ **I'll say it cause I'm dying to**_

 _ **I'm so much more then Just a Friend to You**_

"Hey Elsa. I have to tell you something."

"Me too."

And the two became more then friends.

"That was easy." "Thanks Shea. I knew those two couldn't keep in their feelings." Hiro smiled.

"And You are such a great dancer too." Hiro spin her around one more time. "Because I have you."

(Oh for crying out loud! Up coming Big Hero 6 story. Staring OC Shea Bayley Maxwell. Her hero name? Wait and see.)

"I love you Elsa." Jack said. "And More then Just a friend. Please Go out with me. Like dating! Please?"

Elsa laughed. "I love you too! Jack I will date you." They both smiled.

(Kiss!)

"Hey!" The both shout at me.

(*Rolling my eyes)

With that at the very end of the song they did kiss.

Thanks for reading my story! Song is inspired by "Just a Friend to You" By Meghan Trainor.

I hope you like this song too.


	48. You Found Me

Love Yourself

Elsa and Jack

I felt numb as I forced myself out of the bed at almost 5 in the morning. It was another day I would be doing this. My job sucked. I loved summer when I could have off three months but this job sucked so much I hated it.

I got dressed and and headed out the door.

I walked down the street till I got to my best friends house. I knocked on the door and stood waiting for it to open.

"Coming!" Shouted a voice. I knew who that was. Why was he here?

"Oh." He said opening the door. Staring at each other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Me or her?

"Is she here?" I asked. He shook his head and grinned. "No. She isn't here. She is taking the night shift. Come on it." He said.

I walked in and lay on the couch. "Elsa. Why are you here?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Work. I got up way too early." I said. "You like working though." I sighed and sat up.

"Jack Frost." I looked at him. "I HATE working at a salad bar. I would rather work in a Ice cream truck like you. I would work WITH you." I added.

Jack got the best job. And I was heft with salad. I even hated salad.

"Well why don't you quit?" Jack asks.

"I need the job. Till I finish school." I told him. Only one more year. And I still had college. Gosh!

"You can miss work. Come help me." He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What Green Jacky BOI are you talking about?!" I happen to like Jacksepticye fan and Jack too. Funny right?

(I'm watching Jack right now as I'm typing this!)

"Elsa. Come on. Come with me." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Jack. I can't. I have a job." I shouted.

"Elsa." Jack sighed and scooted closer to me.

"What does your heart tell you?" That was random. Why was he asking me that?

"Jack?"

"Look Elsa. I know you well enough to know something else is bothering you."

"Jack. I need this job. I still don't know what I want to do when I get, If, I get into college. Please don't tell me what my heart is asking me." I said. What was he getting at? The fact that I'm not doing what I love to do? Well If I was then I wouldn't need a job. And I would have the guy I have liked since Middle school.

"I'm going to be late for work." Jack said. Getting up and grabbing his shoes. "Coming? I can drop you of at work." He said.

I shrugged. "What can be the worst thing?" I mumbled following him out.

We walked for a think a few minutes before Flynn came down the street in a truck.

"JACK!" He waved and shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Flynn! My man! Mind if Elsa the snow queen joins us for a while." Jack asked. "Sure!" Flynn never had a problem with me. Since He and Astrid and him are close. Not as close as her and Jack. They are dating. I think.

We hopped in the back and I saw all the ice cream of a life time back here. "Wow!" I was very impressed. Not possible most times.

"Like it?" Jack asks. I nod. "Jack is the best here. He knows just what all the kids want." Flynn said. I knew that. he is the guardian of fun. Meaning he works with kids all the time.

Flynn came to a rough stop forcing me to fall over and on top of Jack of all people.

Making eye contact with his eyes I turned red in a second. I didn't even notice just how close our faces were till Flynn whistled.

"You too need a minute?" I moved fast and got out of the truck. What was that?! Me and Jack?! Holy-

"Elsa!" Jack called but I ignored him. My face was still very red. How could this have happened?

He was with Astrid. Not me. Why was this happening? First that conversation about my heart and now this?!

"ELSA!" He called again.

What am I doing? It's Jack. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Friends for years and now this. Is any part of my life even... "Real?" I said out loud.

Jack froze behind me. "What?"

I turn to him. "Is this real? Anything about us real?" I asked. Jack looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack." I said. "Your with Astrid. You can't be with me. Never with me. Were friends. What does my heart say? It tells me to be with YOU. The one guy who cheers me up, makes me laugh, cry, smile, everything. Jack. How can I have feelings for you?"

Jack was in shock.

"My heart. it wants you. I want you, Jack." I finished. I cried. What was this? What was happening to me? Jack however, just hugged me.

I hugged back before I realized what I was doing. And what I just said to him.

"Elsa. Astrid and I are nothing like that. Anymore." What? "She likes Hiccup." Oh. That made more sense now.

"I love you. My beautiful snowball. Inside and out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Jack. What? Why? How? Wait! You love me?" Is that what I heard?

Jack smiled at me. "Yes. I love you just the way you are."

I smiled back. He loves me! Me! For who I am. That made me happy. "So, are we officially dating?" Jack asked. I laughed and let go.

"I need to get to work. I need to quit my job." i said turning and walked away. I could near Jack screaming and shouting.

I giggled. Now I knew what I needed to do to change my life.

"I'm doing it Jack. I'm following my heart. I'm being myself. And I'm going to love it with you in my life too."

*Wink.

(Be yourself and not something someone whats you or tells you to be. Be proud of WHO YOU ARE!)

Inspired by the song "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	49. Where Have You Been?

All my life!

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was in her room writing her letter to her penpal.

 _Dear, Jack._

 _I had the craziest day._

 _My sister tried to set me up with her ex-boyfriend. What a mess. I swear one day I will knock some sense into her._

 _I tell her about you all the time. I just wish she would listen. I mean who in their right minds would date Hans! After what he did to Anna AND me?! No thanks._

 _I'm so glad I can talk to someone like you. Your the only person who understands ma, Jack._

 _I wish we could meet one day. Talk face to face. Oh well._

 _From your dearest friend, Snow._

Elsa never liked giving her real name. But thankfully her last name worked like a charm.

A few days went by and Jack had finally got the letter.

After reading it, he went as fast as he could to respond.

 _Dear, Snow._

 _I hear yeah._

 _I have though's days too. My best friend finally confessed to his crush after like five years!_

 _Not even I have done that. Nor would I do that._

 _I did have a crush on this girl in high school but she and I never saw eye to eye or even talked to each other much._

 _But I'm getting over it thanks to you._

 _And as for meeting face to face..._

 _Why not?_

 _We have been writing to each other for three years now. I think it's time to put our relationship to the test._

 _If your nervous you can pick the place._

 _I have been wanting to meet you since the first year passed. But I waited till you were ready._

 _Plus, If you think your sister is bad, I have a younger sister who never stops asking about you. Even my own co-workers ask about when I'm meeting you._

 _If you don't want to that's fine. And Hans sounds like a jerk! I knew a guy like that too in high school. Even Pitch was a pain to deal with when he made moves on the girl I liked just to spite me._

 _But like I said it's your choice._

 _Hope we can meet. I really want to SEE you._

 _From cool and calm Jack._

Jack pulled out the envelope and put the letter inside. Running out to his mail box he slipped the delivery guy the letter and watched him drive off.

Some time passed and Elsa finally got it.

Her face was in shock and joy. She did want to meet.

 _Dear, Jack._

 _I would love too!_

 _And I know just the place. Meet me at this cafe called **"JoJo's Java Jugs"** I'll be there in three weeks time._

 _Hope to meet you there. And SEE you too._

 _From Snow._

Elsa giggled as she sent it in. Three weeks. It took only six days to reach her. She knew her penpal was a few towns away. The cafe was the halfway point to the Dream street and Disney roadway.

It was the PERFECT spot.

All she needed to do now was wait for a response and figure out what the heck to wear!

Jack on the other hand, He knew the place all TOO well. He went by there as he read the letter.

This was a good place and all but... There was a chance he could run into the Queen. His high school crush.

With a sigh he went home and responded.

 _Dear, Snow._

 _I think it sounds great. I just wish I won't have to run into my old crush._

 _But I'll take the chance for you._

 _From Jack._

Short and simple. he sent it in and Elsa got it quick for once.

 _Dear, Jack._

 _I know how you feel._

 _I have that same issue._

 _A joker at my school was always around me and I hated it. or at least pretended._

 _Honestly, He was cute when he was standing up for people. He had a heart of gold._

 _Even my sister liked him. I am worried about running into him too. I'm sure he moved by now._

 _So, I'll meet you. We can talk more about our old crushes then._

 _From Snow._

Elsa loved this idea. She can finally forget about that Frost boy.

And Jack can forget the Queen.

(Figured it out yet?

They are talking about each other!)

The day finally came and Jack walked up to the cafe door.

At that moment so did Elsa.

"Here is the door-" Jack froze.

"Than-" Elsa looked up at who he was.

OH SNAP!

"Elsa...SNOW?!"

"JACK...son...Frost?!"

They had been talking to each other over three years after high school and somehow fallen' for one another!

"Jack." "Snow...No! Elsa." Jack said. He had been wanting to tell her. And she has been too.

Elsa held a hand over his mouth before speaking.

"We have our whole lives to talk about. But for now..." Elsa slowly reached up close to him. Up on her tiptoes.

"Let's just enjoy the cheesy moment. Because I don't want to talk." She kissed him.

Years of her feelings bottled up. And now out they came.

Jack shut the door and kissed back. No way was he stopping for a conversation.

Years of their lives...Where have they been this whole time?

(Living just a cafe in between.)

Inspired by the song "Where Have You Been?" By Rihanna.

Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long.


	50. Wolves Chapter 50

Woof! Bark! Howl!

Jack and Elsa

Halloween was here and I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Jack! Are you listening?" Hiccup called.

"What?" I look over at him.

He is looking so stupid in that costume.

"Dude! What the heck are you wearing?!"

I knew Hiccup loved Star Wars but becoming Chewbacca?

"Don't laugh!" He yells. I couldn't help it.

"SO STUPID!" I laughed louder.

"What is with all the noise?" I stopped laughing.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Merida, Anna, Astrid and Elsa.

Elsa I could see wasn't in costume but Anna and Astrid were.

"Anna! Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. Or squeaked. His red face looked like a cherry bomb ready to explode.

"Hiccup?" Merida called.

He hid in the dressing room.

"Well that's one way to freakin' ask a girl out." I mumbled.

"Jack Frost. What did you do to poor Hiccup?" Elsa asked me coldly.

I knew she wasn't really mad at me.

"All I did was laugh at his idea of a costume. Star Wars and all." I answered.

"Aw! That's mean!" Anna Said. "Well Can you talk to Elsa into a cat costume for us?" Anna asked me.

I smirked as I looked over at her. "ANNA! NO!" Elsa yelled. Merida seemed to second it.

"Rapunzel is dressing up as a cat. Just buy the costumes and meet up with her." I said rolling my eyes.

"She and Flynn are together. They are dressed up as cats in formal cloths. Like a wedding dress." Anna raised her voice.

That was a hint at the plan Flynn was doing this whole party for.

"How about Kristoff?" I grinned. Knowing he'll do ANYTHING for Anna.

"Maybe..." Anna thought about it.

"Elsa and I are dressing as Fighters." Merida said.

"Fighters?" Hiccup came out finally.

"She means warriors. Merida has her dads bear skin. And she helped me with finding a skin for me." Elsa said.

"What?" I asked.

"Wolf." Elsa smirked at me. I turned red seeing her like that. Why was she so cute when she does that?

Later...

 _"Jack? Hello?"_

 _"Rapunzel. It's Me yeah. Is Flynn home?"_ I Called Rapunzel to talk to Flynn.

 _"No. Sorry. He is still at work."_ She tells me.

 _"Thanks. I can stop by and ask him than. Rapunzel... Can't wait for the party!"_ I added. She can't see my fake smile of course.

 _"Yeah! I can't Either! And... Elsa will be here too."_ I could feel her smirk through the phone.

 _"Rapunzel."_

 _"Okay Jack. Look you will eventually tell Elsa how you feel."_ She said to me.

 _"Bye, Rapunzel."_ I said before hanging up the phone.

I walked for a while before seeing Flynn around the back.

"YO! Flynn!" I called to him.

"Jack! What in the frozen waters are you doing here?" Frozen waters?

"Is...Olaf and Kristoff getting to you?" I asked. Only Olaf, Kristoff and Anna said that.

"What did I-" I raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. Anyway, what is up?" He asks.

"Do you have to dress up like a cat? Anna tried to get ME to talk ELSA into the costume because Rapunzel and you had to match."

I explained what happened.

"THANK YOU! I wanted to get that idea out of my head! Really Rapunzel hates the wedding dress idea. She went and got a white cat costume. It works for me." He says.

"Well... I guess I can let Anna know. Saves Kristoff from a HOT suit." I chuckled.

"Man! That would be the BEST thing ever. I need to get back to the bucks. Coffee won't make themselves."

We say bye and I'm off to home.

"Jack?" Called St. Nick.

"Yeah! I'm home!" I said upstairs. He and Tooth work like non-stop. Bunny too.

"Any good costumes?" I hear someone ask.

"Ya! I got a gray wolf. The ears and tail. I have a shirt. I needed to go and buy pants." I told them.

I could hear laughing.

"What?" I ask.

 **I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night (night)**

 **Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky**

My phone was going off. I knew who it was too.

"Snowball!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! FROST!" She shouted. "Now. Thanks for getting Anna off my back. I hate cats. Wolves are much cooler." She said.

I smiled. "No problem. If your still dressing up as one, I actually bought things for a wolf costume too." I told her.

"Really? Why?" She asks.

"Because I didn't have any other ideas. And it beats Star Wars." I chuckled.

"Well... I guess... We can go together." I nearly fell off... Actually, I DID fall off the couch hearing her say that.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. You, Me, and Merida. I mean she has bear skin but, we could still go. Although if her dad takes her...

Never mind! We can go, just you and me. I'll meet you at the usual spot then." I hear her say. Before hanging up on me.

"What just..." I took it all in for a minute.

"YES!"

Night of party...

I waited at the park for Elsa and it was already late as it was.

Wait. Humming? Who is...

 **I've been running through the jungle**

 **I've been running with the wolves**

 **To get to you, to get to you**

 **I've been down the darkest alleys**

 **Saw the dark side of the moon**

 **To get to you, to get to you**

 **I've looked for love in every stranger**

 **Took too much to ease the anger**

 **All for you, yeah, all for you**

 **I've been running through the jungle**

 **I've been crying with the wolves**

 **To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)**

Elsa? How long was she sitting here at the corner?

"Hey." I called.

"J-jack?! Hi! Sorry. I think I got here early."

I think we both did. And didn't say which part of the park to meet.

"Whatever. You... Look good. For a wolf warrior." I said smiling.

She was blushing. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Making her face even more red.

I laughed softly. "Shall we go?" I offered my hand. She took it and we headed off to the party.

"By the way, Were you singing OUR song?" I smirked.

That sent signals all over the place.

"Jack. No one knows about us. Don't push it!"

So Tsundere.

"Okay. My little wolf." *Wink.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed.

I ran and she followed me. Having fun with her... Just us around... Always made the best moments ever.

"Love you." I said. I could hear her.

"You too Baka!"

I smile at her.

 ** _I will run with wolves to get to you my dear Elsa Snow._**

Inspired by the song "Wolves" by Selena Gomez.

Hope you liked.

Yeah! Number 50! Small break till Christmas!

See you in the next chapter!


	51. I Got My Scream On

Scare Me.

Elsa x Jack

The bet was on. All Jack had to do was scare Elsa and win her heart.

"Jack are you sure this is a good idea?" Hiccup asked.

"I made a bet with Elsa. If I don't scare her by the end of Halloween night then she and I won't get to be a couple." Jack explained.

"Man. Astrid would hill me." Hiccup said.

"Because she's scary herself. Elsa isn't. All I need to do is get her to scream." Jack grinned.

Jack followed Elsa around school all day trying to find the perfect timing to scare her.

"Your not going to scare her that way." Flynn said behind Jack.

"Hey Flynn. I can so scare her." Jack said.

"Not like Rapunzel." Flynn crossed his arms.

"Oh. she told you about that. it was in middle school." Jack defended.

"I know." Flynn shrugged.

"But try thinking of something Elsa IS scared of. Not just trying to like jump her." Flynn told him.

Jack nodded and had to think about this.

Elsa's scared of...Big bugs, Clowns, creepy possessed dolls, and...Drowning. But he couldn't do that to her. Anna WOULD KILL HIM.

"I think I'll just do what I think is best." Jack said. "Thanks anyway Flynn." Jack waved to him and followed Elsa once more.

Jack found Elsa in the hallway...

"Elsa are you sure this was a good idea? Getting Jack to leave you alone by making a bet." Merida said.

Elsa was grinning. "There's no way I can lose. Because Jack won't scare me." Elsa was vary confident.

"How?" Rapunzel asked.

"Simple. He knows what WILL scare me. And knows that's I'll blast him if he tries." Elsa said.

Jack was getting mad.

"Elsa. Then is there anyway Jack could win?" Anna asked her sister.

"No Anna. I know you want me to get with Jack and telling him this is how you thought I would be caught. But I'm smart." Elsa said.

"Unless he scares you by surprising you." Moana grinned.

"Moana!" All the girls shouted.

Jack began to smile. "Thank you Moana."

Later Rapunzel announced a costume party on Halloween night at her place. Which is super big.

Jack loved this chance. He could finally scare Elsa and win her heart.

But how was he going to surprise her?

"Jack! Who are you going as?" Anna came up to him and asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll dress as a hansom prince." Jack joked. Like heck he was doing that.

"Elsa is going to be a Vampire with me! Maybe try that. You are immortal and everything." Anna suggested.

Jack thought about it. He was white like a vampire. So was Elsa. "Why not. How bad could it me." Jack shrugged.

"And Jack. I say this because I love you AND my sister. Tell her how you feel. And stop these games." Anna said before leaving.

Jack blushed slightly knowing he did care a lot about Elsa. Since they were young. He loved her. But she won't agree to a date with him.

"Maybe Anna's right." Jack said.

"About what?" Speaking of which. "Elsa!" Jack attempted to hug her but her hand flew up and pushed him back.

"Only Hiccup hugs me. Why are you?" Elsa seemed curious about what was going on. "Oh. Anna told me something and I'm considering doing it." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it? it's Anna. She could say anything just to make people happy." Elsa said.

Anna did agree to date Hans to make him happy.

"She said to basically be honest with my feelings." Jack said.

Elsa was raising an eyebrow. "This time she's right. You never are honest with others Jack. I've known you for so long and that's your one flaw. Listen to what you feel in your heart. Like I had to learn later in middle school. Bye." Elsa smiled then walked off.

Jack watched her slowly leave. And Elsa even looked back at him with her innocent smile like they were kids again.

Jack grew redder in him face and ran off.

On Halloween night it was the party and Jack was the best vampire there. Compared to Flynn and Kristoff who looked like cartoons.

"Nice job Jack." Merida, Hiccup and Astrid came up to him.

"You guys look good too." He said. Merida was her own kind of Frankenstein. And A dancing DJ one too.

"Well thanks. I really didn't want to match Hiccup this year. So Rapunzel lend me her old costume." Astrid said. Jack held in his laughter. He guessed Rapunzel didn't tell Astrid that her outfit was a sexy nurse.

Just a normal nurse outfit. "Oh boy. Hiccup stay close to her." Jack winked.

"I'm the scariest thing here!" Hiccup was a devil demon with dragon wings. At least her wasn't a dragon mage like the last three years.

"Still you keep her close." Jack said. He spotted Anna and Elsa making their way over and Merida snuck off.

"She's heading to the food. I'm heading to the dance floor." Astrid said.

"Good luck man." Hiccup fist bumped Jack before following the nurse. "Hiccup I hope you have Toothless near by." Jack chuckled.

"Was that Astrid in-" Anna didn't need to finish. Just the look on Jack's face said everything.

"I think I better find Rapunzel and have a word with her." Anna said and went to find her friend.

"You don't look all that scary Jack." Elsa said.

Jack was looking around him trying not to stare at her. "Yeah. You look good too, Els." He said.

"Els? You've not called me that since-"

"Elsa I want to talk to you." Jack said sounding serious.

Elsa looked at him in the eyes seeing if he was tricking her.

"Okay. This way.' Elsa said. Jack followed her to a more quiet room so they could hear each other clearly.

"What is it?" Elsa asked not closing the door.

"Remember the other day when I said about Anna and my feelings?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. Jack took a breath and bowed his head.

'Jack. What on earth are you-"

"Elsa Snow I'n in love with you!" Jack shouted.

And with that, Elsa was vary surprised. She was deep red for the first time, eyes wide, shocked expression, Yup. She was surprised. And Scared.

Jack won!

"Elsa. I've loved you since we were young and I've been wanted to tell you. But I didn't want our friendship to be over. I figured if I asked you out and take it slowly, things wouldn't feel so, wired. But I just can't take it! Please." Jack wasn't looking at her face. He stared at the floor.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say. "Jack. I-" What was she supposed to say.

"Elsa please say-" Jack looked up at her and saw she was crying. "Elsa. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Jack has never seen Elsa cry.

Elsa slowly wiped tears from her cheeks and looked at her hand. "I'm not sad. So why? Is this what pure happiness is like?" Elsa mumbled.

"Elsa I'm...I should have just kept my mouth shut." Jack cursed himself.

"Jack Stop!" Elsa said. She grabbed his hand. "You won. You got me. I'm surprised and scared. Surprised that you have had these feelings for me for all this time. And scared...of what this means for us." Elsa said.

"We'll take it slow okay?" Jack said.

"Okay." Elsa said.

Jack smiled and put a hand on her cheek. "Let's say this was a tie." Jack said.

Elsa slowly smiled. And the party went on like nothing happened. Well something did happen.

"RAPUNZEL! YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME!" Astrid screams.

"HELP ME ANNA!" Rapunzel yells.

"All your own." Anna shouts.

Yeah. Nothing happens at parties like this. What a total lie.

Inspired by the song "I Got My Scream On" by China Anne McClain from "A.N.T Farm."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Slowly coming back her.


	52. Calling All the Monsters

What Monster Are You?

Elsa and Jack

It was the party of the century and boy Elsa was happy. But what monster was she going to be to trick everyone?

"I'm going to be a devil." Merida said.

"I'm being Frankenstein's bride. Flynn agreed to be the monster." Rapunzel said.

"I'm a cute vampire." Anna said with a smile on her face.

"You Elsa?" The girls asked.

"I don't know." Elsa wasn't sure. All the monsters were taken and she didn't want to be something they would expect.

"She'll be a princess. Or and Angel." Moana said.

Elsa wanted nothing more then to hit her friend for saying that.

"She is so beautiful what else would she be." Moana continued. All the other girls agreed. Anna even could see it.

"I wonder what the guys are going to be?" Moana said.

Well Rapunzel said what Flynn was.

"Kristoff I thing is a prince. Hans more precise." Anna said.

Elsa remembers telling him that. But she was saying as a joke. So she held her laughter.

"Where's Astrid at?" Elsa asks seeing she wasn't here.

"Sick. But she I think is going to be a cat. Hiccup and Jack are a mystery." Merida said.

Maybe Elsa could find out what they are and get an idea from them.

It was later in the day Elsa went to Hiccup's house to see if they were home.

"Hiccup. Jack." Elsa called before knocking on the door.

"Elsa?" Hiccup opened the door and Toothless licked her a hello.

"Hi Toothless." Elsa giggled.

"Come on in." Hiccup said. Elsa walked in and sat down.

"So why are you hear?" Hiccup asked.

"I want to know what your going to be for Halloween. All the girls know except me." Elsa explained.

Hiccup sighed. "Just don't tell." He said. "I'm going to be a zombie." Hiccup told her.

"Zombie. But you hate zombies." Elsa was confused.

"I know. But I want to be something no one will expect me to be." Hiccup said.

Elsa could understand that. But there was no way she would be something she hates.

"That's what I want too but...Well thanks anyway. What is Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Jack never told me. He just said he was dressing up and that was it. Not another word about it." Hiccup said.

Elsa took her leave a few minutes later.

Heading home with no idea on what to be she didn't know what to be.

"Well, there's only one other option I guess." Elsa said to herself.

She ran home and called an old friend.

"Jamie. Can you help me."

Jamie was the expert on costumes since he always was something different every year.

"What do you need Elsa?" He asked.

The night of the party came and Elsa was ready to show herself. Well at least her costume.

"Nice wold costume." Someone said. It sounded like Fred.

Elsa was hiding her face because she didn't want to be seen.

A werewolf was Jamie's best idea ever. Elsa has loved them but she has said she'd never wear fur. Now that she is...She loves it.

"Who is that in the wolf outfit?"

I have no idea but I love it." Said a couple of other girls.

"Anna, where's Elsa?" Moana asked.

"I don't know." Anna said.

"She might not have found a costume in time." Rapunzel said.

Astrid sighed. "She's coming. She'll surprise us any minute now. We did make fun of her for dressing up as a princess." Astrid said.

All the girls nodded.

"Hello girls." Hiccup came around the corner and boy all of them were shocked.

"Hiccup?! My gosh! You look so creepy and scary!" Astrid said.

Anna was hiding behind Rapunzel who was shaking.

"Thanks. Wanted to be something different for change. Have you seen Merida, Jack, or Elsa?" He asked.

"Merida is over by the food. Elsa and Jack are nowhere to be seen." Anna said.

"Thanks anyway." Hiccup slowly made his zombie way to Merida and the food table. There was going to be a mess soon enough.

"Nice costume." Said a voice.

Elsa looked next to her and it was Jack in...

"Frost? Your an angel?" That wasn't what Elsa was expecting.

"And your a werewolf. A snow wolf too Miss Snow." Jack said.

Oh. Well he still knew who she was. "I was trying to be different for once. Every costume party I'm dressed up as a princess because I hate being scary." She tells him.

"Well now you are. And you are scary even as a princess." Jack said.

"How?" Elsa was pulled away into the back and in the...

"Jack! This is the girls room!" Honey Lemon. Elsa knew her voice anywhere.

"Sorry Lemon. But someone needs some help." Jack lifted up Elsa's hood or wolf head and showed Honey Lemon.

"Oh my! Elsa!" She hugged her. "Why are you...this thing?"

"A long story." Elsa said.

"I have just the thing." Jack pulled out red paint and took off his wings.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Switching with you. You can be the dead bloody angel and I'll be the dead wolf." Jack said.

"This won't do!" Honey took the paint and the wings. "I have a way better idea." She said.

A few minutes later...

"Elsa?!" Anna saw her sister walking in the room wearing a white and red dress, black make up, and dark red, bloody wings.

"What are you?!" Moana asked looking scared out of her own skin.

"I'm a Red Fallen Angel. Like my red wings? Covered in the BLOOD of my victims." Elsa was grinning so big Anna was afraid of her own sister.

*Jack howling

"Look who it is. My pet dog." Elsa said lifting her hand up and pointing at Jack. She moved her finger beckoning Jack to come to her.

"Yes my red lady?" He said.

Jack was more like a white wolf but the paint was around his hands and feet and neck. With red juice added to his mouth to look like blood.

"J-jack?!" Rapunzel was going to faint at the sight of him.

"Jackie boy. Play nice with these girls." Elsa said running her fingers through his hair.

Astrid could tell through the whole night that they were enjoying this time. Being so...Seductive.

"Hiccup. Merida. How are you two." She said.

"What happened to Elsa and Jack?" Hiccup asked seeing them two dancing.

"Looks like a blood bath." Merida said.

Astrid laughed.

"Nope. Lemon happened."

"Someone call me?" Honey Lemon asked.

The End.

Hope you like this short tale.

This was inspired by the song "Calling All the Monsters" by China Anne McClain. From A.N.T. Farm.

See you on Halloween!


	53. Monster Mash! Happy Halloween!

Mash!

(Disclaimer! I don't own the song or lyrics. I'm just a huge fan of the song. Tells you just how OLD I am.)

Elsa and Jack

He did the mash. The Monster Mash!

The song played in the dance hall.

Elsa, Anna, Astrid, and Rapunzel stood on one side of the room while the guys, Kristoff, Flynn, and Hiccup were on the other.

"Why is everyone not dancing?" Jack Frost spoke.

"Do you not hear the song?" He pointed up in the air.

"Dance to the beat! Do the mash!" Jack stood in the center of the room dancing by himself.

It may look embarrassing but Elsa thought back to the movie 13 going on thirty.

"I'm coming, Jack!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa danced next to Jack doing the monster mash.

Elsa loved singing more than dancing but when it comes to Jack, she can do both.

 **I was working in the lab late one night**  
 **When my eyes beheld an eerie sight**  
 **For my monster from his slab began to rise**  
 **And suddenly to my surprise**

 **He did the mash**  
 **He did the monster mash**  
 **The monster mash**  
 **It was a graveyard smash**  
 **He did the mash**  
 **It caught on in a flash**  
 **He did the mash**  
 **He did the monster mash**

Elsa loved this. She was feeling like a child again.

"Jack. This was a good idea." She said.

"Thanks, Elsa. I'm surprised your dancing." He said.

"I can dance. I chose not to." She grinned.

Jack laughed and called over Anna and Hiccup.

"Oh no!" Hiccup said.

Anna pulled Kristoff along to the dance floor and Rapunzel followed.

"This looks fun." Rapunzel said.

Anna just hugged Elsa. "I know you're proud of me. Happy Halloween, Anna." Elsa smiled at her sister.

"MONSTER MASH!" Anna shouted.

 **From my laboratory in the castle east**  
 **To the master bedroom where the vampires feast**  
 **The ghouls all came from their humble abodes**  
 **To get a jolt from my electrodes**

 **They did the mash**  
 **They did the monster mash**  
 **The monster mash**  
 **It was a graveyard smash**  
 **They did the mash**  
 **It caught on in a flash**  
 **They did the mash**  
 **They did the monster mash**

 **The zombies were having fun**  
 **The party had just begun**  
 **The guests included Wolf Man**  
 **Dracula and his son**

Merida tapped Astrid and Hiccup's shoulders and shoved them to the center of the room.

"Come on you two! Dance with the rest of us!" Merida chuckled.

"Merida! No! I can't dance!" Hiccup said. But it was no use.

"Too bad!" Merida shouted. She grabbed his hand and they danced.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh. Anna giggled then took Astrid's hand and they danced the night away.

 **The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds**  
 **Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds**  
 **The coffin-bangers were about to arrive**  
 **With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"**

 **They played the mash**  
 **They played the monster mash**  
 **The monster mash**  
 **It was a graveyard smash**  
 **They played the mash**  
 **It caught on in a flash**  
 **They played the mash**  
 **They played the monster mash**

 **Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring**  
 **Seems he was troubled by just one thing**  
 **He opened the lid and shook his fist**  
 **And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist"**

"Hey, Jack. What made you pick this song?" Anna asked.

"I knew it was one Elsa loved to sing around this time of month." Jack told Anna.

"You know very well I've grown up listening to this since we were kids." Elsa frowned.

"I love you, Elsa." Jack said.

Elsa froze on the floor staring at Jack.

Jack just laughed. He took Elsa's hand. "Just have some fun, Elsa. It's not going to hurt you. And I won't either." He winked. Elsa blushed but followed Jack's lead.

'You really know how to dance." Elsa said.

"North taught me." Jack whispered. That made Elsa laugh loudly but she was smiling away. She was having fun. Not just with her friends but with Jack too.

 **It's now the mash**  
 **It's now the monster mash**  
 **The monster mash**  
 **And it's a graveyard smash**  
 **It's now the mash**  
 **It's caught on in a flash**  
 **It's now the mash**  
 **It's now the monster mash**

 **Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band**  
 **And my monster mash is the hit of the land**  
 **For you, the living, this mash was meant too**  
 **When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you**

 **Then you can mash**  
 **Then you can monster mash**  
 **The monster mash**  
 **And do my graveyard smash**  
 **Then you can mash**  
 **You'll catch on in a flash**  
 **Then you can mash**  
 **Then you can monster mash**

Once the song was over Flynn clapped with a grin on his face.

"I'm glad Rapunzel didn't drag me in. But you all looked like silly people." Flynn joked.

"Again." Kristoff said.

Everyone looked over at him with confusion.

"Play it again. Only this time...Flynn dances." He said.

Rapunzel laughed. "He won't dance. He does slow dances. Not anything like that." Rapunzel said.

"I must say though. Elsa...You really were enjoying yourself." Flynn's grin was wider.

"Jack I think you-"

"Thriller!" Elsa sang. Flynn shut his mouth and stepped back.

"What?" Anna was confused. "Elsa what did you do?"

"Michal Jackson! Flynn hates the song. He turns into a baby hearing it." Elsa was really enjoying herself.

'I think that's on the player." Jack said. He ran over to check and hit play.

Flynn was covering his ears the whole night while everyone else danced the Thriller!

"Best song ever!" Rapunzel and Anna giggled.

Flynn was balled up in a corner saying no.

"Good call Elsa." Jack said.

"Yeah. This is fun." Elsa smiled.

Jack took his shot and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Happy Halloween, Elsa."

And a Happy Halloween to you too!

See you soon!~Star.


	54. We're All In This Together! Thanksgiving

Together

Jack and Elsa

It was Thanksgiving and Elsa loved the holidays. Her and Anna got to make all the food.

"This year will be great!" Anna shouted coming down the stairs.

"I know. But let's get through today first. Preparing everything. And inviting people." Elsa said.

Anna looked at her confused. "You didn't invite everyone a week before?" That wasn't good.

"Well, Hiccup and Astrid know about our plans. And Kristoff is also helping remember?" Elsa said.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Elsa. Did you invite Jack?" Anna asked not convinced she invited everyone.

Elsa froze for a moment. Like she knew what Anna meant by inviting Jack Frost. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Elsa smiled.

Anna shrugged it off. "Okay. Let's hope everyone get's here." Anna said. As she headed up stairs Elsa reached for her phone and called Jack.

"Yeah?"

"Jack? It's me, Elsa. I need a huge favor." Elsa begged.

"What is it, Snowball?" He asked getting out of bed. And it's only 10!

"I forgot ti invite you and a few others to our thanksgiving feast this evening. Is there a chance you'll get everyone and come around 4?" Elsa asked. She really didn't want to disappoint Anna.

Last year was ruined because their parents didn't tell them that they leave for a trip and ended up outside their parents hose for hours.

It was terrible. This time, Elsa was prepared and again their parents left for a trip. So, Elsa promised a thanksgiving with friends this year for Anna.

"Really? You are begging me for help?" Jack asked not convinced.

"Jack Frost I will date you for a whole year if you help me!" Elsa said.

Jack was convinced this time. "Yes Princess!" He said smiling over the phone before hanging up.

Elsa sighed hoping Jack could make it. "I'm not letting Anna down." She said.

"Elsa?"

"Oh! Anna! I was just on the phone with Jack. I was making sure he was up and asked him what pie he wanted." Elsa said.

"Oh! Pie?! I hope it's apple." Anna said.

"Sorry. It's cherry and pumpkin pie. I know for a fact Astrid and Merida love cherry out of any desert." Elsa said sadly.

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll try it one day." Anna said.

"Hello!" Sven walked in and Kristoff came in after with ham and cranberries.

"Kristoff!" Anna was happy to see her close friend and with her favorite meat. "Special ham to smoke coming up!" He smiled.

"Smoke?"

"I asked him if he could smoke it for Toothless and the other dragons." Elsa said.

"Ah! That makes sense. I'll help you." Anna said taking the cranberries from him and leading the way to the dinning area. Or outside.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Please Jack. Get everyone to come." She said to herself.

"Hello?" Shouted a voice. "Thank goodness. Flynn you are a hero for me right now." Elsa said as the tall college boy came in.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you please help me with the stuffing. I hate to touch that stuff. It's so gross. Wait. Why do you have a cake?" She saw it was a dark chocolate cake he was holding.

"I wanted to bring something. Even if it's something only I'll eat." He said.

"You and Merida. Why do you love dark chocolate so much? It's just so bitter. Unless it's a York Patty." Elsa added.

"You and your mints. I'll help. Where do we start?" Flynn asked.

As time went on, Anna and Elsa we're having fun with Flynn and Kristoff. But time was running out for Elsa as no one else was coming.

"Where is everyone?" Anna asked. Kristoff shrugged.

"It's only 1. They'll get here." Elsa said. Getting up to head to the kitchen and grabbing her phone.

No messages from Jack. Where was he and the others?

"We're here!" That voice was one that made Elsa smile. "Hiro! Tadashi! And Baymax!" Anna stood up and hugged the three of them.

"Wasabi is away and wishes you a happy thanksgiving." Hiro says.

"Where are Gogo and Honey Lemon?" Kristoff asked.

"At our cafe with aunt Cass. They should be here with homemade biscuits and ice cream." Tadashi answered.

"And Fred is on his way with a surprise." Baymax informed.

"Right. I just hope it's not what I think it is." Hiro sighed.

Anna laughed. "A turkey suit? That will make my day for sure." Anna smiled.

"Yes it will. For all of us." Elsa said. "There's just one thing. If Rapunzel sees him she'll think its real. She loves turkey meat." Elsa added.

Tadashi nodded. "I told him that. I hope he remembers."

It was another hour and a half till Cass, Gogo and Honey Lemon came and Fred...

"What are you wearing?" Elsa and Anna both asked letting him inside. "I'm a pilgrim! I'm not going to look stupid in a turkey costume." He said.

"Well. It's better for sure." Anna said.

"Anna. This is more stupid then that idea." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Everyone's out back." Anna lead the way where everyone was having a good time.

It was another thirty minutes and Elsa was now on edge. It was almost 4 and Jack hasn't come with everyone.

"Elsa." Anna called her name from the back door.

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone? Hiccup? Astrid? Merida? And everyone else I asked you to invite." Anna asked.

Elsa couldn't help it. "Actually, Anna. I-"

"Made it!" Jack and Hiccup shouted through the door.

"Jack! Hiccup!"

"What took you so long?!" Elsa shouted back at them. Mostly at Jack.

"I had to make a few stops." He winked.

"I smell cherries!" Astrid said. "Me too. And princesses get first dibs!" Merida said heading off and Astrid running after her.

"Toothless. Guess what. We have smoked ham for ya." Anna said. Toothless was acting like a little puppy when she said that. "You want some ham?" He shook his tail outside. "You want some ham?" She asked again and now Toothless was drooling. "Come on!" Anna ran to the back and Toothless moves so fast you didn't see him coming. Hiccup ran after them out to the back.

"So, you got everyone." Elsa said as more people came.

Tiana and Naveen.

Rapunzel and her parents.

Penny, her mom and Bolt.

Venellope and Ralph. Even Felix came.

Aladdin and Jasmine. Genie, Abu, and Iago all came. Daisy who is the teenage daughter of Aladdin and is vary much like her dad.

Beast and Belle. And their two boys. Which Anna loves them.

Simba and his cubs all came.

"Dear me! I made it in time. I'm sorry Cinderella couldn't make it." Fairy Godmother said.

"That's fine. Everyone's here." Elsa said.

"She does bring her favorite sweet potatoes." Fairy godmother adds using her magic to place it on the table.

"Thanks." Elsa said. "So, Aurora and Philip?"

"Nope. They are celebrating with Philips father. But Tinkerbell said she would send the three fairies over. Peter is meeting Tinks friends for the first time." Jack explained.

"I see. And Snow?" Elsa asked.

"She's with the dwarves this year. And Alice is in wonderland. I could go there. Not with the queen of hearts after me." Jack said. Shivering.

"I know. I figured you couldn't get Alice if she was in Wonderland. But at least you tried. Thank you so much Jack." Elsa smiled and hugged him.

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Not a thing. I'll do anything for you Elsa." He whispered.

"What is that?!" Hiro and Gogo souted pointing at something big heading there way.

"Ah! That was quick! It's fine. He's with me." Jack said approaching the...Turkey?!

"Hello, Jack! This is a work out your giving me." The turkey talked.

"Elsa. Anna. This is Tucker. He's a guardian for Thanksgiving." Jack explained.

Flynn and Kristoff were keeping Rapunzel from tackling the turkey guardian.

"It's nice to meet you." Elsa said. "Yes! This is the best thanksgiving ever!" Anna shouted.

"She's a lively one. But I'm just one of many turkeys. The king is at least 2x my size." Tucker said. Witch was not impossible to imagine since Tucker was only 10x bigger then an average sized turkey.

"And the queen sent this." He handed Anna and Elsa a pie with writing on it.

 _Happy Thanksgiving, Snow sisters._

 _From White._

"White? As in, SNOW WHITE?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Jack here, told me while I was on my way to see her that you have never had apple pie before. I knew Queen White made the best in the world so she and the dwarves made eight pies for everyone to share. This one here is from Snow White personally." Tucker said.

"What? Really?" Anna was still holding the pie. Elsa smiled at Jack for doing such a sweet thing for them. Guess that's two years she owes him.

"Have a happy thanksgiving!" Tucker said waving goodbye and running off in the woods.

"I'm setting this down." Anna said and Elsa...

"Love you, Elsa." Jack said behind her. As he ran off to join the others. Elsa blushed. "I love you too, Jack." She whispered.

"I'm here!" Olaf?

The girls were confused.

But then their parents showed up.

"Mom? Dad?" Anna was happy. She was crying.

"We couldn't do it. Not after Olaf and Jack told us what you were doing." Their father said.

"Jack did what?" Elsa couldn't help but shout.

"Elsa. You forgot to invite everyone. Didn't you?" Anna turned to her sister crossing her arms.

"I'm dating Jack for three years now for this day. Just enjoy it and we'll talk later." Elsa said.

Elsa ignored the fact everyone was now happy for her and Jack.

But Jack didn't push it. "Anything for you, Snowball." He said.

"I hate that name." She scoffed at him.

At least this Thanksgiving was one to remember.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Story was inspired by the song "We're All In This Together" by the gang from High School Musical.


	55. This Is Me! Happy Thanksgiving!

This is...

It was Thanksgiving night and boy everyone loved it.

"Now, Where is the deserts?" North asked.

Jack sat in his seat next to Elsa and Anna. Elsa his wife and Anna his sister in law.

Keristoff was in the kitchen with Olaf and Bunny working on deserts for everyone.

"Okay. Now we have pies, three of them, we have ice cream, only vanilla, and we have a chocolate sponge cake. And yes Tooth, it's gluten free." Bunny said.

Tooth clapped while North laughed. "Well, I say bring on the cake!" North shouted.

"North! Don't get overboard." His wife said. "Yes, Dear Mary." He said.

Jack smiled. But he looked over at Elsa who was picking at her food. "Are you not feeling well Elsa?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked up as though she was out of a trance. "What? I'm fine, Jack. Just tired I guess." She said.

Anna shook her head. "This is like the third time you've dozed off. What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"How about something sweet." Olaf said giving Elsa some ice cream.

"Thanks Olaf." Elsa was smiling like normal. But Jack knew it was just a fake smile. And it wasn't for Anna or Olaf. It was for his sake.

Jack didn't push it. But he would ask eventually.

"Jack? Do you want anything?" Tooth asked him.

"I think I'll have some pie." Jack said to her. "All three please." He asked.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Your going to get fat is you eat too much." Tooth said.

Elsa snorted when she said that. Again that fake smile. "That's a good one. But isn't one a chocolate pie? I'll split it with you." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. What was bothering Elsa was now bothering him. Even if he didn't know what it was. "Sure sweetie." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. Elsa blushed then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He wasn't putting pressure on her.

Elsa sighed. "Um...It's hard to explain." She was sweating. Her face getting redder.

"You can tell me. Or not." He said shrugging.

Elsa truly did smile a little.

"Well." Elsa was gathering her thoughts.

"Oh! Yes! Bunny! Didn't you hear? Guess who's having a baby."

Bunny hopped out of the kitchen. "Not dancer. She's had like what, thirty in the last three years?"

"No. Actually, it's Jane." Mrs. Clause said.

"Mary?! We're- We're going to be grandparents?!" North was so shocked he nearly knocked over the table.

"Yes! I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Kristoff and Anna laughed. Bunny let his ears hang.

Sandy was showing pictures over his head with a smile on his face.

Tooth was flying all over the place.

Jack however, watched Elsa's face. She was more scared then he's ever seen her. "I think we better talk in privet." He said. Getting up and lead Elsa out of the loud room to the outside where the snow glowed like fireflies.

"Elsa. Tell me. Just be yourself." He reassured her.

Elsa took a deep breath.

 **I've always been the girl, who's perfect in every way.**

 **But I have a secret. That needs to be said.**

 **I'm going to do this in my own way.**

 **A way that I know, you'll understand.**

Elsa sang softly.

Jack watched she Elsa used her powers to create little snowmen dancing around the both of them.

They laughed, cried, giggled, and said two different words. "Mama!" "Daddy!"

Jack smiled. He did his best not to look so scared too.

At least, now he knew what was bothering her.

"Elsa. I love you." He said.

Elsa smiled as the little snowmen went away. She held her hands to her tummy.

"I don't know what to do." She said.

Jack hugged her tight. "I think. We do what we do best. And that's be us. ourselves. But we should tell the others." He said.

Elsa nodded. "I just was more scared to tell you then anyone else." She said.

"I will never stop loving you. And I will never leave you. I'm here to stay. This is..."

Elsa laughed. "My promise to you. Your wedding vows." She hugged him back. "I love you too, Jack Frost."

They soon, went back inside.

"Elsa? What is wrong?" Anna asked.

Everyone was sitting down waiting for them.

Jack held Elsa's hand as she told them.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I'm pregnant!" She said smiled her happy smile with Jack.

The end.

Sorry this is short. But I wanted to keep it short like that.

The song that inspired me to write this is "This Is Me." From "Camp Rock." The movie by Demi Lovato and Joe Jones.

It's almost Christmas! So be here on the first to read the Christmas stories of Snow and Frost!


	56. Santa Baby

Baby Blue

Jack and Elsa

The sky was as blue as ever.

But soon it would all go away.

"Hello Snowball!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Jack!" I shouted. It was almost Christmas time and boy I loved the season but...

"I hate it when you do that!" Jack just loved to tease and joke with me.

"Aw! Come on. It was just a little hello." Jack said grinning "innocently"

"Jack. I swear one day I'll blast you to the other side of the pole with a heart of ice." I threatened.

"Elsa. Come here." Jack said hugging me. "I missed you. How have you been this year?" He asks me.

With a sigh I toss my other thoughts off o the side.

"It's been a long year. Rapunzel and Anna got new swimsuits. And Flynn got Hiccup down the water slide. I think Hiro got the video of him screaming like a girl." I said.

Jack laughed. He loved hearing stories about our summer.

"Anything else?" He asked.

I thought about it. "Well. This one guy tried to flirt with me." I told him. Really it was Bob flirting with my jello.

"What?!" I don't know why it was funny seeing jack all worked up. All jealous like. He was so serious about everything.

"Just kidding!" I laughed.

He made a angry look.

"It was just Bob." I said. Then he put it together.

"You had Jello." He said sighing.

"Yes. I mean really. Why would I flirt with any guy?" I asked.

Jack always flirted with girls. Since middle school. And with me...

"You flirt with me you know." He said smiling.

"I do it just so you'll leave me alone. Besides I have all this I have to handle now." I said showing the baby things in my bag.

Jack was just fun to trick. I see why Anna and Rapunzel love doing it to Hiccup.

"Um...Why do you have all this? I know you well Elsa Snow. You would NEVER do something like...This." Jack said. "And you definitely don't look it." He added.

I watched him look me up and down.

"I'm not mother material?" I was really pissed now.

"No! I mean your not..." Jack was cute when flustered.

"No. I'm not pregnant. But... Anna and I have a new family member." I said to him. Patting him on the back.

"And Olaf gave him a name too." I added. 'Want to come and see him?" I asked.

Jack deals with young kids. And a new believer would always make him happy.

"Sure. What did Olaf name him?" He asked.

"Baby Blue." I said.

We walked down the street for a while before arriving at the house.

It was big for me and Anna but we had Sven, Kristoff, and Olaf. And now we have a mom and baby. Two more members.

"I'm back! And I have a guest!" I shouted.

Anna came running in the next room with excitement. "Jack! It's so good to see you." Anna said hugging him. "Kristoff and Sven aren't here but Olaf is up stairs with Baby Blue." Anna said.

I Headed up there and Jack followed behind me.

"So, Your "Parents" really had a child?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Rude!" I said.

So Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and I actually live with North AKA Santa Clause. Or St. nick. Father Christmas or whatever people call him. Him and His wife took us in after we lost our parents in high school.

"Yes. It was at the end of Summer. Olaf was so happy. No one knew so when we came home one day there he was." i said.

Jack smiled at me. "So, You and Anna care for him?" He asked.

"Yes. Anna mostly. And Rapunzel helps too. I take him outside and such. They keep him busy in the house so I can finish school." College isn't that easy. "And he really is cute." I added.

Jack chuckled as we entered the room.

"Hello, Jack! Come to meet Baby Blue?" Olaf walked him over to the crib where he was sleeping. "See? isn't he just the cutest thing!" Olaf was so proud to be a big brother.

I set down and put away all the things I got form the store.

"I know someone else who's more cuter." Jack said. I knew what he meant but still. "I'm not. Baby Blue is the best cutie pie." I said giggling.

Jack laughed. "He does look a lot like his old man." He said.

"He does? I think he reminds me of you." I said without thinking.

Jack turned to me possibly me all red in the face too.

"Really?" He was going to enjoy this. "How so?"

"Well." I took a minute to think of something. "You have that childish face. And you also have blue eyes." I said.

I mean I was telling the truth in a way. Jack's eyes can be any color Blue in the right lighting. "And you both wear blue." I added with a laugh.

"Elsa. Sweetie. You really need to work on your lies." He said getting closer to me. "We are in a babies room." I reminded him.

"I know. So, I'll be going. But I'll see you later." He said before kissing me on the cheek. "Baby." He winked and left the room.

I know I shouldn't be blushing at that. it's Jack Frost after all. But...

"Jack Frost Baby." I smiled. Yeah. He's too cute for that.

The End.

The Snog that inspired this story is "Santa Baby" The Taylor Swift version. Original is by Eartha Kitt.

Hope you like the story. I didn't want to make it all about romantic stuff.


	57. Universal Holidays

Celebration!

Elsa and Jack

It was any other day for Jack.

But let's just say it was going to be a happy day.

And by happy... More happier then he's ever been.

"Jack I need you to do me a favor." Elsa had called asking him if he would help her shop for everyone.

"Elsa. It's only the beginning of the month." Jack said to her.

But she insisted. Jack loved that about her.

"Alright. I'll be over as soon as I can." Jack said. Withing a few hours he was there waiting at her door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Elsa shouted to her sister as she opened the door.

"No funny joking around!" Anna shouted back.

Elsa laughed. "Like I'm going to let that happen!" Elsa said back closing the door.

"Hey, Jack. Ready to go shopping with me?" Elsa asked. She was wearing her normal dress but with the same black boots Astrid gave her last year as a joke gift.

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"You really love those boots." Jack said.

"Yes. Boots are the best shoes to wear." Elsa said.

Jack and Elsa started walking down the street to the town shores.

"Now let's see. I need cookies for Anna. Olaf wants a new scarf. Kristoff and Sven want carrots." Elsa was going through her gift list in her head.

"Christmas shopping isn't easy." Jack said smiling.

"Well. No. Especially when your birthday is in the month of December." Elsa said. "Like Mine and Olaf's. Anna is just luck her's is in January." Elsa added.

Jack laughed. "At least you know when your birthday's are. Both North and Bunny have one day off from the holidays and that's their "Birthday" I don't even know when Tooth's and Sandy's are." Jack said.

"Isn't Sandy's like in summer?" Elsa asked. "I mean anyone would think that. He is the Sand man." Elsa grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hiccup has said that same thing. And surprisingly enough...He made it way more funny. Which is saying something." Jack said.

Elsa puffed her cheeks but sighed. "Fine. Well. I still need to fine a gift for Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, North and his wife, Bunny, and Tooth. Oh! What would Baby Tooth want? And please tell me not a doll size version of you. Anna and Rapunzel already are creeping me out with that idea." Elsa asked.

Jack just laughed. He nearly fell to the floor laughing at the idea of a doll version of himself. "Holy Snow! Yeah. That's quiet an idea. And I'll say no. But if there is going to be like a Star Wars or Pirates of the Caribbean then get her and Tooth that." Jack suggested.

Elsa giggled. "Thanks. So no cookies for North." Elsa was looking around hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Why don't you have a birthday?" Elsa asked.

Jack just shrugged. "I guess I don't remember it." Jack said. "Honestly, I wish I remembered. And I come to yours and Anna's and everyone else's all the time." Jack said.

"I know. But we have never celebrated yours." Elsa said.

Jack gave her a smile. "It's fine. As long as I get to celebrate with you I'm good to go. Don't need any party. I can just crash y'all's." Jack joked.

Elsa punched his arm. "Jack Frost you are bad." She giggled.

"Treadmill." Jack said. "Treadmill for North. His wife loves Strawberries and Nutella. And Bunny... Get him Nurf stuff." Jack said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Nurf? Really? Like the stuff you, Hiccup, Flynn, and North have?" Elsa knew Flynn was getting that this year form Jack and Hiccup. And North got himself that along with Jack and Hiccup. But Bunny?

"Yeah. That way he can-"

"Nope! I'm getting him something else." Elsa shut him down fast. "Besides, Merida could use it." Elsa grinned.

The only reason Jack and Hiccup have it is to not be around Merida cause she was just too good. Well now Elsa is going to ruin it.

"Let's go here. Maybe I'll find a cook book for Rapunzel." Elsa said.

Jack sighed and went in with her.

After some time shopping Jack was so tired.

"When are we going to be done?" He asked. He loved being around Elsa but this was just...too much.

Elsa got a text from Anna and smiled.

"Ready to go? We just need to make one more stop." Elsa said. "And this time you don't need to come in with me." Elsa smiled. Every store Jack was mistakened for Elsa's boyfriend. They were just friends. Why do people keep thinking their together?

"Finally." Jack sighed.

"Come on. Let's head home. I think Anna has sugar cookies." Which are Jack's favorite kind.

"Okay!" That got him moving.

Elsa made her last stop. As Jack waited he say something. "What heck?" It was a necklace.

"Oh thank goodness. Sorry. I guess I dropped it." A woman said behind him. "The hook needs fixing." Jack said smiling at her. "I know. I can't lose this. My best friend gave this too me." She seemed to be talking about a whole different person. "Your crush? On your best friend?" He asked. The woman nodded. "That obvious?"

Jack laughed. "It's okay. I have a few friends who think the same thing."

"Yes. Well. I'm hoping the gift I got him will show him how I feel. Since he doesn't feel the same way really." She explained.

"Just tell him. Don't need to wait for a special occasion." Jack said. It worked for Flynn, North, and Tadashi. If only Hiro would fallow in his brothers steps to actually get a girl.

"Well. Thanks." The woman said and left.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked when she came out.

"She lost her necklace and I found it. Her best friend gave it to her." Jack explained the whole thing the rest of the way home.

"Anna! We're back!" Elsa shouted.

"Why is it so dark?" Jack didn't like the sound of this.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted once Elsa turned on the lights. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK FROST!"

Jack was stunned. What was all this?

"Okay so, I may have lied a little about Christmas shopping." Elsa grinned. She pulled out the thing she just bought.

"Happy Birthday Jack." She gave him a box. Jack stared at it before opening it.

"What? A watch?" Jack asked.

"Yes. So that way you can always know what time it is wherever you are in the world! You can see if any of us are still UP. And call us." Elsa said. Jack got the message. When he's halfway around the world he will call Elsa or Hiccup in the middle of the night. "Okay. i get it. thanks." Jack hugged her tight.

"Where is Baby Tooth?" Jack asked knowing she wasn't there.

Hiccup laughed loudly. Merida fell to the floor holding laughter.

"Um...Look up." Anna said.

Jack sighed. "I swear! if I see that stupid thing up there-"

Elsa cut him off. It was a shock to be kissed by your best friend. But it's even more of a shock when it's unexpected.

"Relax." Elsa said pulling away. it lasted only a few seconds. "It's not there." Elsa winked.

Jack then got it. "Pay back.' He smiled. All the teasing over the long years and this is not just Elsa's but everyone's revenge on him. "Thanks everyone." He said.

"Let's party!" Merida shouted.

Throughout the day Jack and everyone partied.

"Hey, Elsa." Jack called her over. "Yes?"

"Um..." Jack wasn't sure what to say. "About that...Kiss..." He really didn't have words.

"Your the one who said just tell him how you feel." Elsa laughed.

"What? that was-" Then Elsa laughed.

"What's so funny about this?" Jack really was flustered.

'Jack. i'm going to say this. Clearly." Elsa said taking a deep breath. "I. Love. You." She said it smiling.

"You...what now?" Jack could feel his face turning bright red. He wasn't expecting his best friend of all people to say something like this. Elsa Snow is...

"Jack. it's fine. I have said what I need to say. if you prefer to stay friends is fine. I just thought I would tell you. So things don't get so awkward and all." Elsa explained.

Jack felt relived but also hurt. "We...Can try this thing. if you want." Jack said.

Elsa loved to laugh at him when he was in a situation that forced him to do something. Guilt trips.

"Jack. Time is everything. I mean we have been friends for...about 20 years now. Since kids. I can wait a few more." Elsa said. She took Jack's hand and kissed his cheek. "Happy Holidays Jack."

"Happy Universal Holidays." Jack smiled.

*And a Happy Universal holidays to all of you! Christmas, New Years, and all the December Birthdays too!

Song that inspired this story is "Universal Holidays." Sung by Adam Hicks from Disney Channel.


	58. I Love Christmas

I Love You

Jack and Elsa

It was almost midnight and Jack had at least ten plans in mind on how he was going to tell Elsa his true feelings.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked.

Anna stared at him with a big grin on her face.

"Ready is my middle name." Jack joked.

Plan 1. During snack time.

"Elsa. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack patted on her shoulder.

"Sure Jack. What's up?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa." Taking a deep breath. "I-"

"Elsa! It's Johnny Depp! He's in a new movie!" Merida shouted from across the room.

Jack didn't stand a chance.

"Coming. Just a minute Jack!" Elsa said before walking over.

Plan 2. Offering her a spot next to you.

"You can sit here Elsa." Jack said pointing next to him.

"Nah. I'm good. I can sit on the floor.

Plan 3. Offer YOUR spot.

"No way! A lady needs a seat. You can take mine. I'll gladly sit on the floor." Jack Said.

Flynn already shoved Jack off the couch and took the whole thing.

"FLYNN!" Everyone yelled.

Jack was really having bad luck.

Plan 4. Get her a drink and tell her.

"I'm thirsty." Elsa said.

"Me too." Anna said.

"Jack! Get three punches please!" Rapunzel shouted at him.

Jack glared at the blonde.

No way was he getting HER one. Friends, yes. But being her boyfriend? No way in hell!

Scratch plan 4 if you have one of them in your group.

Plan 5. Talk to her outside.

Elsa can I pull you away for a minute?" Jack asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Elsa asked as Jack pulled her outside...

"Anna! Kristoff!" Elsa shouted.

"Ooops." Anna said. Elsa chased her sister around the whole neighborhood.

Plan 6. Mistletoe.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack shouted. "Come here a second."

Elsa walked to where Jack was standing. She crossed her arms. "What?"

She wasn't under the mistletoe. "Just come here." Jack said holding out his hand.

Elsa slowly reached for it.

"Mistletoe?! I want to kiss early!" Rapunzel shouted. And that's when you run like hell.

Plan 7. Ask her to dance.

"May I have this dance queen Elsa?" Jack asked.

Elsa laughed. "Sure Frosty boy." She said taking his hand.

The music was slow and soft. Perfect for-

"I'll cut in here!" Wait! Hans!

*Note to self. Don't let any party crasher's in. Like Hans or Pitch or any other villains.

Plan 8. Gift box.

"Here Elsa. I got you this." Jack handed Elsa his gift to her.

"Wow! Jack you didn't have to-"

"Mine!" Rapunzel took the gift.

*Okay. Rapunzel we need to have a talk here!

Plan 9. Just flat out SAY IT!

"Elsa I really need to tell you something." Jack said.

"Yes Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Elsa Snow, I Lo-"

"LOVE CHRISTMAS!" Rapunzel again.

*Okay. Who spiked the punch! Flynn! I swear! Not in my house!

Plan 10. Give up?

"Jack." Elsa walked over to Jack. "Yes, Elsa." Jack didn't even look up.

Elsa sat down next to him.

"You know. When all else fails. All you need to do is..." Elsa spoke softly. Jack looked up at her waiting for her to finish.

But she didn't use words.

Plan 10. JUST KISS ALREADY!

And that's the ten ways to tell someone...

"I Love you. Jack Frost." Elsa giggled.

Jack grew red. But he chuckled. "I love you too. Elsa Snow." He smiled shyly.

"How about we ditch this party." Elsa said.

Jack nodded seeing Rapunzel heading this way.

"Yes. Lets." Jack took Elsa's hand and the two ran out the door into the blanket of white snow.

The End.

Song that Inspired this story is "I Love Christmas." Sung by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Disney Channel Austin and Ally!

Hope you love Christmas too!


	59. Light's All Over the World

Light of my world

Elsa and Jack

Jack was sitting on the rooftops of houses watching Sandy send children off to sleep.

Jack yawned. He was tired. He was halfway around the world away from his family.

"Hey Sandy. Have you finished up?" Jack asked.

Sandy nodded and stared up his Sand-plane and off her went.

"Hay! Wait!" Jack shouted flying after his fellow Guardian.

Jack flew in the sky till his phone went off.

"Hello?" Jack said.

"Hey! It's me." It was his wife. Elsa Snow. or Frost now.

"Elsa. How are you?" Jack asks with a smile on his face.

"I'm great. Just miss you. And someone else...misses you vary much too." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. 'I know. I'll be home soon." He hoped.

"She's waiting for you to decorate the tree. And she has so many ideas for gifts for everyone." Elsa said.

"I'm sure. She has a heart of gold. Just like her mother." Jack said.

He knew Elsa for years and his own child...

"Guess who's here." Elsa said.

"Who-"

"Daddy!" It was a little girls voice. "It's me! Are you coming home soon?" She asked.

"I hope so." Jack smiled. He felt his heart aching. He didn't like lying. "How was your day?" Jack asked.

"Normal. I had to show off my powers due to some stupid teens picking on the younger kids again." She explains.

"What?! Star!" Elsa shouting over the phone.

Jack laughed over the phone. "Good girl. You didn't hurt anyone."

"No way! That's not the guardian way!" Star answered.

"That's my little girl. I need to go. Good night my little star." Jack says.

"Night Daddy." Star says. "Night Jack. We love you." Elsa adds before hanging up on Jack.

"Yeah. Me too." Jack adds to himself.

He felt sad not being there for his family.

"Jack!" It was Tooth who called.

"Hey there, Tooth. And Baby Tooth." Jack added seeing his old friend.

"I can't believe your still here. You should be with Elsa and Star." Tooth said.

"I know. But..." Jack really did. He can't have an excuse for it.

"Let's head back. I know North will give you a few days." Tooth said.

Jack couldn't argue with her. Tooth worked everyday. Jack only needed to work in the winter season.

At least they weren't too far away from North's house.

"Hello?" Tooth called.

"Welcome!" It was Bunny.

"What are you-"

"Having some coffee." He answered Tooth before she asked.

"I have Cocoa!" north sang in the kitchen.

"North." Tooth called.

"Yes?"

"Is there a chance Jack could have a day or two. Maybe three to spend with his family?" Tooth asked.

"It's fine. I have to finish bringing winter to a lot of cities." Jack said heading out.

"Jack." North said his name. But the way he said it... "Walk with me." He said that.

Jack rolled his eyes but followed North.

"Yes? I know it's a lot for Tooth to ask for me-"

"Jack. I'm not mad. i understand. I have a wife too. And I have three boys!" North said proudly.

Jack Didn't care much for stories but... "Three! boys?" Jack knew North had a wife but not kids. And Not three of them.

"Yes. And every one of them are my lights." Jack was confused.

"Look. I have these candles. Think of them as a light for a single person in my life that I love. This red one, my wife. The green, Bunny. Yellow, pink, and gray, my three boys. And this blue one is you. There is a white one but Tooth hats it." North said.

"And each one is-"

"A light in my life. Even all the children are lights. There the lights of the whole world!" North said. He headed to the globe. "This here, Jack, is the light of the world. It's what makes everything possible!"

Jack knew all there was about the child's lights. Even his own had one.

"Do you see, Jack." North spoke to him. Jack smiled. "Yes. I do. I have all you guys. And I have my other friends." Jack said.

"Hiccup, Merida, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Astrid, Hiro, Tadashi, Susan, and..." Jack smiled even more.

"Elsa. And now Star. My little Star light." Jack laughed. "Thanks, North." He said looking up at his fellow Guardian.

"One day or two isn't going to hurt. just go and see them. I hear you made a promise to your little light about decorating a tree." North winked.

Jack smiled then flew out the window.

It was morning for Star and Elsa.

*thump.

*bang.

"What is that?" Elsa said.

Star just hopped out of bed, running down the stairs and...

"Daddy!" She smiled and jumped to her father.

"Morning Little Star." He said. "Are you here to decorate the tree with me and mom?" Star asked.

Elsa smiled. She was going to cry.

"Yes I am. And Elsa, my snowball." He called her. Elsa scoffed. "I have told you before-"

Jack cut her off by using his staff and pulling Elsa over to him.

"Yes?"

Elsa was lost for words.

"Didn't think so." Jack kissed her nose.

"Cute!" Star shouted.

"Now, are we going to decorate a tree or not?" Jack asked.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"North. He talked to me and said it was fine." Jack smiled.

"I see." Elsa said kissing his cheek.

"My nightlight." She whispered.

Jack blushed. "Okay. Even." He said.

And the three Frost's decorated the tree. And traveled to Alaska and decorated their trees too.

Song Inspired "Light's All Over the World" by Cocoa Jones. Disney Channel.


	60. Christmas Night

Night Light

Jack and Elsa

It was late at night on Christmas eve.

And Elsa and Anna loved to sneak downstairs to see what presents were under the tree.

"Be quiet." Elsa whispered.

But on the one night, They weren't alone.

"I know that." Rapunzel said.

"You need to be quiet! You and Anna are giggling so loudly." Hiccup said.

"Chill guys." Jack said. "At least we all are here tonight." Jack and Hiccup were best of friends and were in Elsa's class.

Anna and Rapunzel knew each other since birth.

"And let's get some sleep." Merida said.

Merida was the neighbor of Anna and Elsa. So she had to come. Also her parents snore so she's always over.

"Sorry, Merida." Hiccup said.

"It was the night before Christmas." Someone spoke.

"And all through the house." It spoke again.

Anna and Rapunzel froze.

Elsa and Jack kept going with Hiccup behind them.

"Not a creature was stirring." The voice spoke again.

"But some children were." It added with a flick of the light.

It was St. Nick. He crossed his arms at all six children.

"Now tell me, Why are all of you not in bed?" St. Nick asked.

Jack shrugged.

"We wanted to sleep down here." Anna said.

"The tree is like a night light for us at this time of year." Anna explained.

It was quick thinking. But Elsa knew they had been caught. "Actually, we wanted to see the gifts under the tree. And see what you'd bring." Elsa said.

Nick laughed. "I'm glad your both honest at least. I'll let you sleep down here. But you can't see your gifts." He said with a smile.

Merida had already fallen asleep on the couch.

"She has the right idea." Nick said.

So after St. Nick tucked away all the children he sat there and waited for them to fall asleep.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa asked.

Nick walked over to her and sat down. "What is is my dear?"

"Are you ever scared?" Elsa caught him off guard.

Jack laughed. "Yeah! Of the dark no doubt." Jack love to amuse himself sometimes.

"Nice try. But that's you who's scared of the blackness, Nightlight!" Nick looked over at the boy.

Jack blushed. No one but a few people about Jack's nickname. Elsa giggled. Now she knew.

"And to answer your question, no. I'm not afraid of the dark. But more of disappearing. I give gifts and spread joy across the whole world! And I don't want to disappear. If I do, then there will be no one to give gifts and spread joy to everyone. That's what I fear." Nick said to young Elsa.

Jack was quiet. "It's the same with Jack you know." Nick added in a whisper to Elsa.

Elsa looked over at Jack before smiling. "Okay! Thanks. Good night St. Nick." Elsa said and drifted off to sleep.

With a laugh and a ho ho ho! Nick had all the gifts all set.

"And now," He said looking at Jack. "For you."

Clearing his throat Nick began to sing a melody.

 **"Night light.**

 **Star Bright.**

 **The Light of all sight.**

 **Wishes here, wishes there,**

 **Grant this one, I have to share."**

(Just say the star light star bright thing.)

Jack slowly fall into a deep sleep. It was like magic words to help him sleep.

By the next morning...

'It's Christmas!" Merida shouted and everyone was up.

Elsa and Anna went for stockings, Hiccup grabbed the big presents, Merida just made noise, Rapunzel smelled treats and ran to the kitchen.

Jack smiled at his friends.

Elsa handed him a small gift box. "Marry Christmas." She said. Jack was about to say thank you, but Elsa kissed his cheek before he said a word. "My Night Light." She giggled.

Jack blushed once again before chasing Elsa and Hiccup around the tree.

St. Nick watched the children open the presents and...

"Ho Ho Ho! Looks like Jack's going to have many Christmas surprises as they get older." He laughed.

"What does that mean dear?" Asked his wife.

"Oh! It means Jack Frost...Has found his Mrs. Frost." Nick joked.

"Young love. Oh. Children these days." His wife said kissing his cheek. "It reminds me of us. When we first met." She said.

Nick smiled. "Me too." He said.

The End.

The story was inspired by the song "Christmas Night." sung by Coco Jones.

Sorry it's been so long since I posted. Exams and other events got in the way. I hope to catch up on my chapter plan.

Thanks for the support.


	61. Christmas Must Be Something More

More To Christmas

Elsa and Jack

The music played as Anna and Kristoff decorated the tree.

Flynn hung up the greens around the house with Rapunzel's help.

And Merida got the Mistletoe up on the door.

"You really didn't have to do that." Elsa said as she came from the kitchen with Jim.

(Jim from Treasure Planet.)

Merida laughed. "I wanted too. Besides." Merida smirked. "This will be your first Christmas WITH Jack."

Elsa blushed. This was the first Christmas with Jack as her boyfriend and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Anna! How's it coming?" Elsa asked.

"Good." Anna said.

Elsa smiled.

"There going to be here soon. So we need to get ready!" Elsa said.

Anna loved it when they got to dress up. "I have the red dress all set!' Anna shouted and ran up to her room.

"Really? A nice dress?" Merida wasn't one to be all fancy like Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel.

And non of the boys are like that.

"Well, it is Christmas." Elsa shrugged and followed Anna.

Rapunzel wore a nice short evergreen colored dress with a denim jacket.

Anna came down in a red dress that made her look like an apple.

As for Elsa she just wore a blue sparkly dress. But this time she didn't have clear lace around her.

"You both look beautiful." Kristoff said.

Merida smirked. "Yes. Really."

Elsa smiled but her smile didn't last as she saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack all outside throwing snowballs.

"What?" Elsa didn't get why they were outside.

"Jack! Why are you out here? You can come in and-"

"Just settling a score." jack said. Throwing a snowball at Hiccup.

Hiccup hit Jack on his leg and Hiccup got hit on his arm and head.

"Jack?" Anna wasn't getting it either. But she still had a mind of a child just like Jack did.

"Come have some fun! The yearly snowball fight could use some more players!" Jack said.

"I call Flynn!" Astrid said.

Merida ran to help Hiccup with the snow in his hair and Jim followed her over to join the fun.

"But...I got everything all ready inside. So we could...have our first Christmas...together." Elsa didn't know what to do. She loved Jack when he was like this but at the same time, she wished he understood how much things meant to her.

Jack saw the look on Elsa's face.

"Hey!" He threw a snowball at her and hit right on her face.

"Jack!" She shouted. Now, Jack was...IS known for being a trouble maker. He loves to Troll people. And when it comes to Elsa...Well. He just loves to cheer her up this way by making her mad.

That's how she get's to be more fun.

"I'm going to kill you!" Elsa shouted.

Anna chased her sister while Jack was running from Elsa.

Kristoff and Rapunzel threw more snowballs at everyone else.

"Elsa!" Jack laughed and let Elsa run right to him.

"Jack! You-"

Jack kissed Elsa before she started screaming at him. A trick he found out just a month ago.

Elsa calm down as Jack pulled away.

"I love you, Elsa." He smiled. "I'm sure you want this to be perfect and all. But truly, nothing is ever perfect. As long as I'm with you this day, I don't care." Jack said.

Elsa wanted to cry but she held back her tears. "Thank you, Jack." She smiled sweetly.

"And when we go inside, We can sit on the couch and drink hot cocoa." Jack laughed.

Elsa laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad I get to celebrate Christmas with you here." She said.

"That's all I want too." Jack said.

The End.

Song that inspired the story is "Christmas must be Something More" by Taylor Swift.


	62. It's Finally Christmas

Finally! Presents!

Elsa and Jack

It was the night of the 23rd of December.

And in the morning it was the Christmas party that everyone had been waiting all month for.

Around the beginning of the month everyone drew a name from a hat and they had to give that person a gift.

Secret Santa was Jack's most annoying game idea. But yet he really wanted to get Elsa a nice gift this year.

But sadly, he didn't draw her name.

Instead he got Rapunzel. His ex.

As he sat downstairs, Jack saw all the presents sitting under the tree.

"Jack?" Anna stood there next to him. "Anna. come have a seat." He said. "Can't sleep?" He asked.

Anna wasn't a part of the gift giving sadly. She couldn't have that kind of pressure as she was pregnant.

"Yeah. It's hard not to. This little guy is one kicker." Anna said.

"Maybe he'll be just like his mother and aunt and do soccer." Jack joked.

"Not funny." Anna said. "Still. I wished I could do this with you." Anna was sad about not participating. Krisstoff said he wouldn't do it if she wasn't but Anna said it was okay.

And somehow Kristoff got Astrid. Astrid of all people.

Flynn was the one who had Elsa. Marida got Hiccup. Hiccup had Tadashi. And the one other person Jack knew was Rapunzel had Susan.

"I know. So..." Jack reached under the tree and pulled a tiny bag out of another bag.

"Kristoff, Elsa and I got you this." Jack handed it to her and she opened it.

"Aw!" Anna pulled out a picture book full of pictures of her, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf. And one of Jack in the back. But as a teen not a baby.

"Thanks, Jack." Anna said. She pulled out a wallet from her pocket in her sleepwear and handed it to Jack.

"Take this. Give it to Elsa tomorrow. She'll love it." Anna said.

"No! I can't!"

"Jack. Just take it. You don't need an excuse to give her a gift." Anna said.

Jack took it and Anna headed back up to her room. "Good night, Jack."

"Nigh, Anna." Jack said. He looked at the wallet and he smiled. Anna really did know her sister.

By morning everyone came down and saw Jack sleeping on the couch.

"That boy!" Rapunzel shouted.

Jack woke up and saw everyone downstairs. He watched as everyone got their gifts.

Jack smiled at their happy faces. Who says kids have to be the one to have all the joy and fun.

"Jack." Hiccup handed him his gift and Jack sat up and opened it.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

Jack didn't say a word. It was a pocket watch with a silver snowflake on the back. Jack was surprised a hand made gift was just for him. Once he opened it up however, it was even better.

Inside the watch it was an Olaf with his hands and nose moving. Telling him the time.

On the lid there was something written.

 **Every Hour,**

 **Every Minute,**

 **Every second,**

 **I Will be right here with you.**

Jack already knew who had his name. If the Olaf, Snowflake, silver, and the words didn't give her away.

"Jack? Are you okay? Your crying!" Hiccup said.

Jack smiled. "I'm happy is all." Jack said. He looked up at Elsa who loved her gift.

"Hey! Elsa you have a second one here!" Rapunzel said. "Wait. Jack?"

Elsa grabbed it from Rapunzel before she could do anything to it. Elsa opened it up and it was a wallet.

"What?" Elsa was vary shocked. "I have been wanting this for years!" Elsa wanted this Firefly wallet for so long and now she finally has it.

Elsa opened it up and there was a note with a gift card to IHop.

 _To My Serenity._

 _The stars are all right here with you and me._

 _Date?_

Elsa laughed.

Elsa looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Yes. You icy boy." Elsa said to him. Jack stood up and hugged Elsa tight.

"I love you." He said

Elsa pulled away as soon as he said it.

"Too much?" Jack was scared he said the wrong thing.

They did say it but not like they Love, LOVED each other.

"Jack Frost. I love you too!" Elsa shouted. Anna smiled as she watched her sister and best friend finally confess and kiss.

"It's finally Christmas!" Anna said as she lean back in her chair.

"You've got you Christmas present then." Kristoff kissed her head.

"Now. Can we open the real presents?" Merida asked.

Hiccup and Astrid pulled in sacks of more gifts for everyone from everyone.

"Yes." Elsa laughed.

Jack smiled. "Your next Hiccup." Jack joked.

Jack and Hiccup ran around while Anna, Merida and Elsa handed out the gifts.

"Presents fro everyone!" Olaf shouted coming out of one of the sacks.

Jack and Hiccup laughed at the girls faces and it was just a normal...

"Marry Christmas. Everyone!" Everyone says to you readers.

Thanks. And have a Marry Christmas from me as well.

Inspired by the song "It's Finally Christmas" by Sabrina Carpenter.


	63. All I Want For Christmas Is You

I want you for Christmas.

Elsa and Jack

It was Christmas night.

Everyone gathered for gifts, food, and being friends forever.

For Elsa it was her year to ask Jack for the best Christmas present ever.

Merida was going to ask Hiccup that same thing.

Anna and Rapunzel had done it two years ago asking Kristoff and Tadashi what they really wanted from Christmas.

Which was to go out with them. Basically, they confessed and it's worked out over time.

Now, it was Elsa's turn. Jack and her have been best friends forever, and so Elsa developed feelings of love for Jack.

Merida sort of has feelings for Hiccup but just wants to ask him out since he's too chicken to do it himself.

"Look!" Jack shouted pointing over the fireplace.

"Someone put up the kiss berry." And that little voice is Olaf.

He's here too. It is at Anna and Elsa's house.

"Olaf. Your too sweet." Anna said. "But that's what we call mistletoe. Not Kiss Berry." Anna told him.

"But it's berries that you kiss if two people are under it." Olaf said.

It was the truth. But... "It's still not called that." Elsa backed up her sister.

"Where is Jack?" Flynn asked.

"He and Kristoff are dressing up as Santa this year so they might be late." Elsa said.

Flynn smiled. "Okay then. So..." "Flynn the answer is no!" Elsa snapped and walked away.

Flynn has been trying to ask Elsa out but Jack get's in the way saying... "Over my bone dust." Since Jack's already dead.

"Sorry, Flynn. Maybe another girl will be better." Anna told him.

"Like who? Astrid and Jim are not coming this year because they are off on a treasure hunt." Flynn said.

"Again?" Rapunzel spoke.

"Yes." Flynn glared at her.

"Wow! Maybe them two should just get married then." Rapunzel is the one person to not talk to about dating. She may have Kristoff but... She's bad at helping others getting a match.

"Don't you even dare!" Marida said. "The last time you said that you got me and Flynn set up on a blind date that was terrible!"

"Oops." Rapuznel said.

Flynn just walked away.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Kristoff and Jack walked in the door.

"No beard?" Anna asked Jack. "Only one. And he called debs." Jack said.

Rapunzel hugged Kristoff while Jack walked past them.

"Mistletoe?" Jack noticed it over the fireplace.

"Yeah. Don't know who put that up." Elsa said.

"So..." Jack got closer. "What do you say... For ice cream for Christmas?" Jack asked.

Elsa giggled. "Love to! But, I want one other thing first." This was the time. Elsa was going to do it.

"Hey Merida. Can we talk." Hiccup called her.

Merida stood by the fireplace and didn't move.

"What is it?' She asked.

Hiccup didn't move. "Want to help them first?"Elsa pointed.

"Yes." Jack whispered.

Elsa walked over to Hiccup and Jack stood close to Merida.

"If she doesn't come here." Elsa said behind Hiccup. She shoved him forward. "They you go to her!" Elsa finished.

"Elsa!"

"Merida. Just do it." jack said. He walked away and in seconds...

"Hiccup can we go out?" Merida asked.

Hiccup was caught off guard. He turned to face Merida. "Um...What did you just...ask?"

"Finally. Those two are just the worst with communication." Jack said.

"Sounds like me and Anna sometimes." Jack sighed. "I thought you were going to say us for a second." Jack laughed.

Elsa stood facing Jack. "Jack." Elsa said his name to get his attention. "What Elsa?" He asked.

Elsa reached up on her toes and kissed Jack. Who needs words? You can just do this. Kiss him!"

Jack was red as a beet and once Elsa pulled back he covered his mouth. He still looked at her in the eyes.

"Jack Frost do you know what I want fro Christmas most of all?" Elsa asked smiling.

Jack cleared his throat and tried to speak normally.

"What would that be...Miss Snow?"

"All I want for Christmas is...Snow!" Elsa said.

Jack laughed. Elsa knew it was Jack's favorite Christmas song. "Good one." He said.

"Jack. Please be my Christmas present."

"Elsa Snow. You are already my Snow angel." Jack kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He whispered.

The End.

Inspired by the song "All I want For Christmas Is You" by Caroline Sunshine. Original by Mariah Carey.


	64. Christmases When You Were Mine

Christmas With You

Jack and Elsa

Jack watched as Jamie and Sophie gave their children presents for them to open up.

It was Christmas eve night and soon it will be Christmas day.

Jack had plans but sadly he just didn't feel like the Christmas spirit.

Why?

Well...

About a few hundred years ago this was the day he save his sister and fell in the ice. Dying in the frozen water.

Rising up a few hours later and becoming who he is today. Jack Frost.

"Jack." Said a calm voice.

It was his wife. "Yes, Elsa."

"I know your sad. But please. Come home." Elsa asked.

Jack sighed. One last look before leaving with Elsa.

"Let's head home." She said.

Jack never argued with her.

They headed back to the ice palace were Olaf and Their child slept on the frozen bed.

"She's so sweet." Jack said.

"She's just like you." Elsa said.

Jack ran his fingers through his daughters hair as she slept.

"Daddy." She said.

Jack smiled. He loved her. But somethings... Were just hard.

"I know she looks like her." Elsa said. "Pippa. She sounds like a lovely girl. Like ours." Elsa was trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks." Jack said. Something caught his eye before leaving the room. Something was shining his his little stars hand.

"An ice doll?" Jack didn't understand.

Elsa walked over and pulled the note from under her head.

 **"To my loving Daddy.**

 **This is a hard time for you.**

 **With work and with the bad memories.**

 **Uncle North and Bunny worry about you.**

 **I was told what happened by Baby Tooth.**

 **Please don't be mad at them.**

 **I hope this helps with your sadness. Mom and I are here for you.**

 **And wherever you are they are here with us too.**

 **I hope and dream of meeting them one day.**

 **Love, Your guardian daughter, Star."**

"Jack. She used her powers to make ice dolls of your mother and Pippa." Elsa said.

Jack was already crying from hearing the note.

"She really is sweet." Jack laughed.

"Daddy?!" Star woke up startled. "Thank you my little star." Jack kissed her on the top of her head.

"Want to listen to a Christmas story?' He asked her.

"What one?"

"How about a Christmas story with Pippa?" Jack was willing to talk about his family.

"Sure Daddy." Star hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, little one." He said back.

"You miss them?" She asked.

"Vary. But...With this." He held up the dolls. "I don't miss them as much. Thank you for the gift."

"Anything for my Daddy." Star smiled.

"Marry Christmas."

And off in the distance.

"Marry Christmas to you as well brother."

"We love you and miss you too. We are always with you. Watching over your family."

A small gust of wind blew by and all three shivered.

"It's cold." Elsa said.

"Let's go to bed. it's late." Jack said.

Star looked out the window. "No. We just have some angels telling us the same thing." Star smiled at her family hidding off in the distance before vanishing.

"Thanks. Grandma and auntie." Star whispered.

The End

During this time, help someone who is hurting. I lost my grandmother this time of year and it's hard to get through Christmas without her.

Please help those in need.

Inspired by the song "Christmases When You Were Mine." by Taylor Swift.


	65. Let It snow

Snow Ball Fight! ( **Warning. Rated T** )

Jack and Elsa

December 1st.

The annual snowball fight took place.

Team... Jack Frost!

And team Anna Snow!

Anna and Jack always started the first snowball fight ever since they were in middle school.

"So this year...Its going to be different." Jack said. He turned to Hiccup. "Were going to be the boy team this year." Hiccup announced. Elsa, Merida, Astrid, and Moana all screamed. "What?!"

"Really? We've always mixed it up." Rapunzel says.

"I know. But I figured. It's been ten years. So for an annual thing... Every ten years it's a boys vs. Girls team." Jack said.

Kristoff, Flynn and Tadashi agreed.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel felt hurt.

"But... Kristoff." Anna was about to cry.

"Frost!" Elsa was more mad now.

"This. Is. War!" Elsa already fired the first shots at them inside before she chased them out.

"You think this is a good idea!" Astrid whistled and her dragon came down. "Let's do this OUR WAY!" Astrid took the skies and Merida jumped on her horse.

Rapunzel stayed with Anna who was crying.

"NO ONE MAKES ANNA CRY!" All the tough girls were pissed.

"Um...Jack?" Hiccup was scared of all of them. Including his own girlfriends so... "Shit!" Jack said and ran for his life.

Hiccup got on Toothless and flew after Jack and Elsa with Astrid right on his tail.

Flynn stayed behind and hid in a snow fort from Merida while Kristoff tried to run over and help cheer Anna up.

"Shh! It's okay, Anna. It's just a silly game. Look. I won't be on the boys team." Kristoff began speaking to her in a soft yet panicked voice.

Anna smiled like an evil which and shoved snow right in Kristoff's face.

Rapunzel held in her laughter as Anna tackled Kristoff and the two of them had their own little fight.

Rapunzel ran over to help Merida since he dated both of them at one point and broke their hearts. Flynn was in deep trouble with his two ex girlfriends.

But with Moana and Tadashi the two of them actually snuk inside and talked.

"How are Hiro and Vanellope doing?" Moana asked.

"Hiro is like going crazy. She really made an impression on him." Tadashi teases.

"When are we going to tell the others about-" Moana stopped herself.

Tadashi laughed. "One day. But I think for now let's keep Hiro and Vanellope in the spotlight. Just a little longer." He said.

Moana blushed. She hated using her friend and Tadashi didn't want to keep using his own brother as an excuse.

But the two of them loved NOT getting all the attention.

"Alright." Moana said smiling.

And finally with Elsa and Jack, The two of them... "Elsa please calm down!" Jack shouted.

"You think getting away from me will ease your punishment?!" She was mad.

"Elsa your acting like a crazy ass bitch!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up you piece of frost bite!" She shouted back. "Shit shit shit!" Jack couldn't help it. When Elsa get's this mad he really feels more... turned on?

"Oh for the love of Ein!" He shouted.

Then Elsa stopped. She looked at him confused. "Did you just say for the love of...Ein?" She asked.

Jack stopped and looked at her face. She wasn't angry. She didn't look upset. She wasn't going to "kill" him.

As soon as he realized what he said... "Oh no!" He screamed.

He cursed like a sailor right in front of Elsa and She laughed. This actually made her happy.

"So, you DO watch her." Elsa smirked. Jack's face turned bright red hearing Elsa's voice change. 1 to 100 way to fast.

"Um...Elsa. Please don't talk like that. If I want to hear a smirky tone I talk to myself in the mirror at home." He said.

Elsa giggled. "While listening to... YouTube." She is one evil lady.

Anna and Elsa learned at a young age on how to deal with boys thanks to Tadashi and Flynn.

"Elsa! No! Don't go all Septiceye on me!" Jack warned.

Elsa chuckled as she walked closer to him. "You like watching Aphmau." Elsa said it in her normal voice.

Jack wanted to die right there. "No." He said quickly. Not even looking at her.

"Jack." Elsa was now looking up at the sky. "It's snowing." She smiled.

"What?! Elsa are you seeing things?! There isn't any snow fall-" Jack was shut as Elsa kissed him on the lips.

Hiccup and Astrid had been listening to them moan and everything. "Do you really think we should be hearing this?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smirked. "Black mail is best way to get what you want." He smiled at his best friend finally kissing the girl of his dreams. Literally, Sandy had shown Hiccup that Jack dreams of Elsa.

"Hiccup. What do you know that I don't?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup didn't look up at her. "Jack Frost. Your dream came true after-" Hiccup saw snow falling down. This time for real.

"All." He finished.

"Let it snow!" Astrid giggled.

And that's the worst and best snowball fight of their lives.

The End.

The snog "Let it Snow, Let it snow, Let it Snow" Original by Dean Martin. Inspired this story. The version I used is sung by Dove Cameron.

Hope you liked it!


	66. My Song For You

_**So sorry I've not been able to get all my Christmas stories up. Have to wait till next year! But at least I'll still reach 100 before March! Hope you like this story. I worked hard on this one.**_

Carol For You

Elsa and Jack

"Elsa. Girls. Mind if we give you an early gift?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa smiled. Jack was sleeping on the couch but the others were ready for Christmas time.

"Sure." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel and Anna sat on the floor. Merida and Astrid sat on the other couch with Elsa. And Moana and Vanellope stood by the door.

Hiccup sat with his guitar in his lap and began to play.

 **"You know we've been through so much together.**

 **But it's still hard to believe we met in November.**

 **So for you this is a gift.**

 **A gift of Carols!"** Hiccup started off.

 **"Last year I kept my own heart. Frozen as the ice I sell. But then one day, you melted it all away. Now I know that I've been fooled aman. But thanks to you I can love again!"** Kristoff always had a rough voice but still it's soothing.

 **"I'm dreaming of a white beach island! But now I'm dreaming of a beautiful white bride!"** Flynn's not great with words. But you can get the idea of what's he's trying to say.

 **"Your a crazy one. Miss Vanellope. You really can't be still. Your on my left then to my right. Miss Vanellope. All I want to do... Is to hold you close to my heart."** Hiro may be new to the whole dating thing. But He's good. Smooth criminal good.

 **"Astrid the warrior. Was a grumpy hard head girl. But she worked real hard till she fell hard on the charming guy known as me."** Hiccup teased. **"Astrid the warrior. Was a beautiful woman. No idea how I felt so lucky when she came to me for a date to be."** Hiccup loves Frosty the snowman and Astrid is a fan of Snowmen. **"Astrid the warrior. Is a hero to my heart. So I hope you know that no snowman glow will keep me from sending Toothless on you."** Yeah he's real funny.

It was now Tadashi's turn. **"Baby your eyes are bright."** He waited for Moana to respond back. Moana giggled. **"Thanks but I'm leaving today."** She sand back. **"Baby your smile is light."** Again he waited on Moana. **"I need to go away."** She smiled. **"Baby your heart is mine."** He said and Moana was breathless.

Soon there was a knock at the door. And to everyone's surprise...

(And my own because I couldn't think of someone else to sing to Merida.)

"Hans?!" Jack sat up as the girls shouted.

But he also laughed. Hans looked like Elvis.

"I'll be so blue! Without you!" He sang. Merida wanted nothing more then to rip off the stupid outfit he as wearing. But she was more embarrassment with the fact he was her SINGING to her. "You'll be so blue! Without me! And I'll be right here. By your side! Waiting for you!" He sang.

"Enough." Jack sighed.

"Elsa. Will you dance with me." Jack held out his hand.

Olaf hit the stereo the girls had and what played was the one song Elsa loved to dance to.

"You remembered?" She asked.

"Elsa. You love seeing the Nutcracker every year for Christmas. I can guess which songs are your favorites." Jack winked as the two danced to The Sugar Plum Fairy song.

Elsa felt like she was Clara dancing with her prince as the song played and Jack actually lifted her up, spun her around, and even quietly hummed the tune with her.

This was definitely the best Christmas gift the girls had received.

"It may not be a song. But it's just for you." Jack said at the end right before kissing Elsa on her nose.

"Thank you Jack." Elsa said kissing his cheek.

 _Kristoff~Last Christmas_

 _Flynn~White Christmas_

 _Hiro~Mr. Grinch_

 _Hiccup~Frosty the Snowman_

 _Tadashi~Baby its cold outside_

 _Hans~Blue Christmas_

 _Jack Frost~Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_

Song that inspired this story is "My Song For You" By Bridgit Mendler. Disney Good Luck Charlie.


	67. Last Christmas

A Year Ago...

Elsa and Jack

It was Christmas and Elsa wanted to give a gift to her all time crush.

Who just happened to be... Tadashi. Her close friend in school.

She hoped he would like it.

"Planning on spiking the punch?" Asked a childish voice.

"Shut up, Jack!" Elsa shouted.

Jack Frost was the annoying neighbor childhood friend of Elsa and she just about despised him.

"I'm going to finally do it!" Elsa said as she walked over to Tadashi.

"Oh! Elsa. How are you." Tadashi said.

Elsa's face was all bright red. She handed her gift to him.

"Oh. How sweet. Thank you." Tadashi said.

Jack watch Elsa slump over to him with a sad look on her face.

"He took it." He said.

"He didn't except it." She said. Jack was confused.

"It's Rapunzel's favorite candy. Tadashi doesn't like sweets." Elsa ran up to her room crying.

Jack felt bad. All the teasing and everything he done... this wasn't the time for it.

Looking over his shoulder at Tadashi who was eating sweets just not Elsa's. And he KNEW for a FACT that she made it in three weeks AND had to redo it at least 20 times! Jack was just mad. Jack left the party and Elsa crying her eyes out in her room.

But...That was all a year ago.

Now... Tadashi tries to give Elsa a gift.

Jack knew what Tadashi was planning because he talked to him about what to get Elsa in prier to make it up to her for last year.

Jack didn't want to help but...

"Jack!" Elsa screamed. "Have you been listening?!"

Jack snapped to the present day. "Sorry. What is it?" He asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Shut off this game of yours and come help me in the kitchen." she said.

"Got it." Jack said. But he wasn't alone.

"Does she know you were talking to us?" Hiccup's voice came through the headphones.

"Nope. And I don't want her to know. I'll catch you guys later." Jack said and got up to help.

"Why do you and the guys love playing that stupid game?" Elsa asked.

"Because its fun to annoy each other with it." Jack said.

"All you do is try to kill yourself as a baby, while the dad keeps you alive. It's just-"

"You laughed at it when I first played it." Jack interrupted her.

Elsa didn't say another word about it. "Just wash these apples then cut them up." Elsa said.

Jack shrugged and helped.

"So tell me."Jack asked. "What are you planning on giving Tadashi for Christmas this year?"

"I'm not." Elsa said without looking at him.

"What? Wait! Seriously?!" He was in shock. Jack knew Elsa well so the fact she wasn't getting Tadashi anything this year...

"I'm giving his gift to someone else." She smirked.

Jack was now curious. Who was Elsa blushing over now?! He wasn't in a good mode.

"Fine. Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Maybe." Elsa said almost shyly.

Jack felt like he was being toyed with.

"Elsa." He said walking closer to her. "Tell me." He wrapped his arms around her. "Who. Is. He." He said it plain and clearly.

Jack didn't know just how fast Elsa's heart was beating as he held her tight and co close. She was praying he couldn't hear her heart at all.

"Tonight I'll tell you." She said her voice shaky.

Jack let her go when he heard her speak. "Okay then." And he just left it at that.

He wasn't going to let her heart be broken again.

"Jack can you go and get the candy canes and place the silver plate on the coffee table." Elsa said.

Jack nodded and headed there. In the other room he found a big heart shaped box with his name on it.

"Oh Jack-" Elsa stopped as she saw Jack holding the heart box.

"Jack. Please. Put that back down." Elsa asked in a scared tone.

"Why? It's for me. Or can I not open it till tonight or something?" He asked.

Elsa just sighed. "Do whatever you want." She said and left the room.

Jack scoffed before placing it down. "Whatever you say...Snowball." He smiled.

He knew the box was for him. And also who it was from. Anyone can tell the hand writing is Elsa's.

Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed the silver plate. "What did you think?" Elsa asked. She thought Jack opened the box.

Jack smiled and turned Elsa around. "Wha-" Elsa wasn't expecting him to do anything to her but...

Jack just kissed her on the forehead. "I love whatever it is. Thanks." He said soft and sweetly.

As he left the room it left Elsa stunned. But with a small smile on her bright pick face.

"Your just that special to me too." She whispered.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Last Christmas" Original by Wham! version I used by Taylor Swift.


	68. Christmas Is Coming

Coming Home for Christmas

Jack and Elsa

Elsa waited by the window on Christmas eve night.

Jack had been gone all month and was going to miss Christmas with her.

Anna, Rapunzel, Moana, and Astrid all came by to spend the day with her since she was going to be alone.

"I still can't believe he couldn't get today off." Astrid said.

"It's winter. He's got a responsibility." Elsa said.

"Still he should be here with you for at least tomorrow." Moana said.

"He's a guardian. i don't want to be in his way of his job to the world." Elsa told them.

"I love you sis. But if you two are living together then you really need to be closer. Not apart." Anna said sitting next to her. "Please Elsa." Anna loved her but she was worried about her sister's happiness and relationship with Jack.

"I'm fine Anna. Jack and I talk all the time." Elsa stood up and reached under the tree. "See. He sends me gifts on all trips. And tells me to not open them till Christmas day." Elsa says.

Rapunzel looked at all the gifts. "There must be...like, 30 gifts under here!" She said.

Elsa smiled but deep down she did feel worry. Would Jack really make it home in time for Christmas?

"He does send you a lot of gifts." Moana said. "Are you sure their ALL for Christmas?" She asked.

"Yes. Jack tells me in his letters. I can go and get them." Elsa says.

"That's good. At least he sends them to you. But when is he-" Astrid was cut off by the doorbell.

"Who is that?" Anna asked and she and Elsa both got up to answer the door.

"Delivery!" It was the mail man with another gift.

"Thanks." Anna signed for it and Elsa took it.

A small note was attached and Elsa took it before the other girls saw.

"Is that another gift from Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's freaking huge!" Astrid said.

Elsa sat it down and read the card.

 _"Dear Elsa Snow. My beautiful Snowball._

 _I hope you love all the gifts I have sent you. There should be like three gifts left coming to you for Christmas._

 _I hope to see you soon!_

 _Love your not so prince but vary charming, Jack Frost."_

Elsa blushed and also cried a few tears.

Jack really does love her.

"Wow! only like three left?" Astrid said.

"Exactly how many gifts did he send you?" Moana asks.

Elsa and the rest of the girls laughed.

And after a few more hours it was time for everyone to go. Astrid, Moana, and Rapunzel all left the house and Anna went upstairs.

"I'll be right up!" Elsa shouts. She finally pulls out the note she saw and reads it to herself.

 _Dear Elsa._

 _I'm so sorry I'll be vary late._

 _North needs some help with the Christmas gift deliveries and so I also may have missed place the last three gifts I sent you. I promise I'll try to be home for Christmas._

 _Love you forever and Always, Jack."_

Elsa felt her heart sinking and tightening up. Jack promised. And he always keeps them.

"I'll wait up for you my love." She said.

Elsa went to fix herself some hot chocolate to stay up all night for Jack to come home.

Elsa was up almost the whole night till she finally fell asleep.

It was almost Christmas morning and someone came through the door.

"Man. Got to get these under the tree before-" The boyish voice stopped to see a sleeping snow queen on the couch.

With a chuckle he set the three gifts down and pulled a blanket over top of her.

"I love you Elsa Snow." He said and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "Marry Christmas." He said.

Elsa gave a small smile in her sleep. Marry Christmas Jack. Welcome home. I love you too." She said.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Christmas is Coming" By R5. And one of my favorite Christmas songs of all time!

Sorry this is a little short.


	69. Favorite Time of Year

Season of Us.

Elsa and Jack

New Years Eve was here.

Elsa and Anna were already in New York City waiting for the ball to drop.

Jack was in China at the time because he refused to go to New York.

"I love this season but hate the holiday." Jack said.

"You really love the Chinese New Year which is in February." Tooth said.

"I said to Elsa that I will NEVER go to New York." Jack said.

"I know. But All Elsa wanted was to see the ball drop. You took her to the fireworks show. You took her to the Thanksgiving parade. And the Disney one." Tooth added. "The only one you wouldn't do is this one?" Tooth asked.

Jack shrugged. "I hate the city. It's too crowded and plus it's freezing out there. I know I'm the frost king and Elsa is the snow queen but we can't always stand the cold." Jack said.

Tooth glared at him. "Jack. Why do you want to do the Chinese new year?" She asked.

Jack smiled and nodded. "It's got fireworks, food, it's just a huge party in the streets. A parade and everything else we've already seen." Jack said.

He then sighed putting his hands in his hoodie pocket. "I was going to ask Elsa to marry me at the Chinese new years. But if she wanted to do this it just ruins it. She's already in the new year. I was setting up all this just for that." He explained.

Tooth shook her head and scoffed. "You still can. If Elsa wants to." She said.

"Like she'll want to after-" Jack was cut off by the most horrifying thing he could ever hear from Tooth no less.

"After getting kissed by a total stranger, I'm sure she'll want to go with you to come here for the Chinese new years celebration." She smirked knowing that would get him going to Elsa's side.

Jack was frozen in the air processing the whole thing.

"Just saying that's what happens in New York City on New Years night." Tooth said but she only said is the thin air.

Jack was already flying as fast as he could on the winds to get to Elsa before the ball dropped and Elsa ends up kissing another man!

Elsa and Anna on the other hand, were having a good time.

"This is just the best time ever in New York!" Anna shouted.

Elsa laughed. "Yes, Anna. It is the best! It's as great as The Thanksgiving parade." Elsa said.

The girls watched as the ball was going to drop any minute now.

"I do wish the guys could have come." Anna said.

Kristoff was sick while jack was being unreasonable.

"It's just a guy thing. You can't help but get sick. And Jack...He just doesn't see eye to eye with others." Elsa said.

Really what she was thinking... "Jack you had to leave me out here where I could get kissed by a stranger and..."

Elsa couldn't think of anything else. Jack was just being a jerk and Elsa felt heart broken.

Jack was now flying over the crowd looking for Elsa and Anna.

He wasn't going to let Elsa kiss someone else.

"Elsa!" He shouted. There wasn't anyway he would find her in this crowd.

But she was here. But where?

Soon enough it was the last 20 seconds.

Jack had to find her now.

19...

18...

Jack wasn't sure where else to look.

17...

16...

Except... The vary front. But he can't be seen.

So Jack flew down to the ground floor and had to make his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me!" He shouted trying to get through.

People can be nice or rude.

15..

14..

13..

Jack could hear voices. It sounded like...

"Come on! Almost there!" It was Anna.

"Anna! Elsa!" Jack screamed.

12...

11...

"Jack?" Elsa turned but didn't see anyone.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Elsa just shook her head. "Nothing." Elsa felt sad. She really wanted to spend tonight with Jack. But he just had to be picky about it.

10...

9...

8...

"It's almost time!" Anna shouted.

"Elsa!" Elsa heard Jack's voice again. What was happening. Could Jack really be here?

7...

6...

5...

Elsa shook her head. "No way-"

"Elsa Snow." It was Jack right there in front of her.

4...

3...

"Jack?! What are you doing here? How did you-"

"No time for that!" Jack said.

2...

1...

Jack took his chance and kissed Elsa right at midnight.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

Anna was happy. But when she looked over at Elsa...

"Jack!" She shouted.

Jack ignored her and held Elsa tight for another moment.

"I love you Elsa Snow." He said.

Elsa was speechless.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I couldn't let someone else kiss you. And I'm so sorry I was being such an...A jerk to you. I really thought I would surprise you with the Chines new years but you went on this one and I just..." Jack was really sorry.

"Jack this was all my plan. I asked Elsa if you and her wanted to come with me and Kristoff. The weekend plan happened to be on New years." in other words...Anna and Kristoff were having a normal weekend and the only weekend open was this one.

"I see." Jack said sadly.

"Hey Jack." Elsa spoke. "I'll gladly go with you to China if that's your plan." Elsa said kissing his cheek.

Jack smiled. "Thanks Elsa. I promise I will always be with you." He hugged her tight.

The End.

Inspired by song "Favorite Time of Year" by Debby Ryan.


	70. Candle on the Water

Candle on Water

Elsa and Jack

It was a stormy night as Elsa and Pete stood inside looking out at the sea of darkness.

"Will Eliot be alright?" Pete asked Elsa.

"Yes. He's with the guardians. He'll be perfectly safe. I promise. I trust them. And Jack Frost." Elsa said.

It was hard. Eliot was taken by Pitch after Pete had a fight with Eliot.

Elsa was already on her way with Jack and the other guardians to see why darkness was covering the town.

And that reason was Pitch trying to catch a dragon.

Now, Elsa stays behind to help cheer up the child while Jack and the others go and save a big friendly dragon.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold out." Elsa said.

Even though she was used to cold Pete was still a young child.

"Okay." Pete said. They went inside and Elsa fixed up some tea.

"Here. Drink up." She said. Tea might not have been the best think but there wasn't any hot chocolate anywhere.

"Thanks." Pete said slowly sipping the tea.

"I'm sure Eliot is safe and id on his way home." Elsa smiled.

Pete smiled. "I know. We can never stay mad at each other. Fighting is part of growing up. At least, that's what everyone says." Pete says. He gives a big yawn and lays on the couch.

Elsa smiles. "It really is. Too bad it's a friends fight you have to worry about." Elsa said to herself. "I have to deal with Jack and me having couple issues. Being in a relationship is not everything you think it is. Nothing like fairy tales or movies." Elsa sighed.

Pete was sound asleep it sounded like.

 _"I'll be waiting here out on the water._

 _My love burns for you alone._

 _I'm right here for you._

 _Leading you back to me._

 _You won't leave, I'll be right along for the ride."_

Elsa sung suddenly feeling lonely that Jack was out there in the dark somewhere.

 _"I'll be waiting here out on the water._

 _I'll be the light that shines the way._

 _I'm never leaving you._

 _You're the love I follow._

 _I'll lead the way for you to come home."_

Elsa made her way back outside looking out at the calm sea of blue. It may be dark but somewhere there was light shining.

 _"A pure and coldness has brought you._

 _Don't let the darkness take control of you._

 _You're a light of hope in the world._

 _Watching from the sky, Being my pride and Joy."_

Elsa really missed Jack. She didn't have anymore words left.

"Jack. Please come back home. Come back to me." Tears poured out of her eyes streaming down her cheeks.

"Miss Elsa?" Pete waked out sounding worried.

"I'm fine, Pete." Elsa wiped her tears away and smiled.

Suddenly, a voice came from the distance.

 _"I'll be waiting here out on the water._

 _You're the light inside my soul._

 _You have my heart, And I have yours._

 _Nothing will change, So keep it._

 _I'm reaching out to you._

 _Just to say this to you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you."_

It was Jack singing and riding Eliot.

"Eliot!" Pete said as he ran down to the ground.

Jack jumped off and Eliot landed in the grass to see Pete as happy as can be.

"You heard me?" Elsa asked Jack who was smiling to see two best friends reunited.

"I always hear you, my love." Jack said wrapping an arm around Elsa's neck, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

Elsa smiled. "I love you too, Frost."

The End.

Story inspired by the song "Candle on the Water." From the "Pete's Dragon" movie sung by Helen Randy.

 **I love this song. it's so soft and easy to sing. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	71. Crulella De Vil & Let It Go

Cruella De Vil VS Elsa Snow Queen

Jack and Elsa

It was just another day for Jack as he flew off to visit Elsa in the city.

Why was Elsa even in the city Jack didn't know. But he was about to find out.

"Elsa?" He called. "Elsa!" He shouted.

"Down here!" Elsa said. Jack flew down next to her at the top of a huge building.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "You hate the city. And also you do know who's building this is." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "I do. But I thought you wouldn't come looking for me."

Jack sighed. "I'm telling you. There is nothing going on with me and-"

"Jack! You came to cheer for me!" This was Elle De Vil. Crulella's daughter.

"Oh boy." Jack said.

"Look here. Were settling this here and now!" Elsa shouted standing in front of Jack.

"Alright lady ice. Bring it on!" Elle said.

Jack knew he should stop this fight but he couldn't help it.

"SING OFF!" Elsa shouted.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

Elsa started off strong.

 **Cruella De Vil**

 **Cruella De Vil**

 **If she doesn't scare you**

 **No evil thing will**

 **To see her is to**

 **Take a sudden chill**

 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

Elle on the other hand was exactly like her mother. A manipulative she devil.

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

Jack loved Elsa but the fact she was picking a fight with Elle was just too much.

Sure he was friends with her, but only because she's also the daughter of Pitch Black.

She is half darkness and half crazy.

 **The curl of her lips**

 **The ice in her stare**

 **All innocent children**

 **Had better beware**

 **She's like a spider waiting**

 **For the kill**

 **Look out for Cruella De Vil**

Elle has been obsessed with Jack ever since he saved her from becoming Pitch's new host for a body.

"Why do you two have to be like this?" Jack asked. Both girls ignored him.

 _I don't care what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free_

Elsa was harmony in every way.

Jack smiled. He loved Elsa with everything he was. Really she was doing this BECAUSE she loved him.

But Jack could take on Elle himself.

 **At first you think**

 **Cruella is the devil**

 **But after time has worn**

 **Away the shock**

 **You come to realize**

 **You've seen her kind of eyes**

 **Watching you from underneath**

 **A rock!**

Jack sighed. Elle never learned. Her mother's song was good but too short. No way she could win against Elsa who's song was way longer and had two versions.

Then again, how many different versions are there of this song?

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand and here I stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

Elle was reaching the final part of her song while Elsa was only getting started.

"Will you two just stop!" Jack screamed.

 **This vampire bat**

 **This inhuman beast**

 **She ought to be locked up**

 **And never released**

 **The world was such**

 **A wholesome place until**

 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

Elle was out of breath but she had a chance to make Jack hers forever.

"Be proud of me. Mom. Dad. I'll get Jack and all of the dogs will come to me with my lovely voice." She thought to herself.

Elsa was tired, but she had to finish. Jack was hers She wasn't going to let a little child of dark and crazy beat her.

Jack however,

 ** _My power flurries through the air into the ground_**

 ** _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_**

 ** _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

 ** _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_**

 ** _Let it go_**

 ** _The cold never bothered me anyway_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _That perfect girl is gone_**

 ** _Here I stand in the light of day_**

 ** _Let the storm rage on_**

 ** _The cold never bothered me anyway._**

Jack finished the song grabbing Elsa and flying off.

"What?!" Elle screamed.

"Sorry Elle. But I believe your big brother Carlos would kill me if I tried to date a child like you. Plus, I already love Elsa. You never will have a chance with me." Jack said taking Elsa back home.

"Thanks Jack.' Elsa said.

"Don't ever do that again. that was really stupid of you!" Jack shouted.

He hugged Elsa with a sigh. "I do love you. I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

Elsa sighed. "I know."

The End.

Hope you liked this story!


	72. That's How You Know

How to Tell

Jack and Elsa

Elsa needed to know just how Jack felt about her.

And somehow Anna was her best bet. Or so she thought.

"Olaf?" Elsa questioned.

Anna nodded. "Olaf knows all the stuff about true love. A lot more wiser then the trolls." Anna said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Okay. Tell me somethings then. Your have read books and all." Elsa said. She had planned on asking Kristoff since he's the one who was raised by the trolls and knows more then Anna without books.

"Well," Anna thought about it for a minute before finally telling her. "He will wear your favorite color to match your eyes, or wear the same color you are wearing. And he'll give you flowers even on a random day for no reason." Anna said.

Elsa sighed. Jack did give her flowers but only in winter. And he wears his blue hoodie and gray pants everyday. While she wears a different dress everyday.

"I don't think that helps. Jack doesn't do that." Elsa said. And like he would.

"Well I still think you should talk to Olaf." Anna said.

Elsa smiled and headed outside.

Everyone was so happy to see her and Olaf was loved by everyone.

"Olaf?!" Elsa laughed.

Olaf was wearing a hula skirt. "Elsa! How are you?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Elsa cleared her throat. "How do you know when a guy likes you. Anna said you did that for her and Kristoff." Elsa explained.

Olaf cheered and jumped for joy. "It's about Jack?! Oh! I'm so happy!" He really was jolly today. "Well he will ask you and only you to dance together with the melody of the music. Or he could snuggle up next to you and you can cuddle by a nice warm fire." Olaf said.

Elsa smiled. Jack did share a blanket by the fireplace when it's freezing outside and it's storming. Jack has danced with her many times at parties. But he has done so with a few other girls.

"Thanks Olaf. You are the best!" Elsa smiled and headed down to the docks.

Kristoff and Sven were there and... So was Jack.

"Come one Jack. it's not that hard. Sing a song just for her with your own words and she'll be moved." Kristoff was saying. "Man you know I can't sing. Besides, who could beat your voice. As a man anyway." Jack spoke.

Elsa laughed. She knew what Jack was referring to. She and Anna had pretty strong voices and not even Kristoff could compare. At least he beats Hans. In Elsa's book anyway.

"What does that mean?!" Kristoff shouted.

"What about the trolls? Your family say anything?" Jack asked.

"Mostly they said a bunch of rubbish. Anna would understand cause she reads books. Look. From on not so popular guy to a freakin' Guardian, Tell her face to face or you could leave it in a note. Anna does it when she gives me and Sven lunch." Kristoff explained.

Jack nodded. "Thanks man." Elsa headed back to the castle where Anna was trying on wedding dresses.

"Anna. You do know he hasn't asked yet?" Elsa scoffed.

"I know. But I want to be prepared. I just have this feeling he's the one." Anna said.

"You said that about Hans." Elsa glared. "No. It was more like a split choice. Kristoff, he's to kind and everything Hans isn't." Anna said. She was blushing. Elsa knew Anna always had words, but this time she really didn't have the words to tell her.

"Alright. Don't hurt your brain." Elsa laughed.

"What's with this lau-" Jack walked in at the wrong time.

"I swear Jack! This is just in case!" Anna shouted in a panic.

Jack was beet red. "Um..Okay. Sure. I'll keep quiet. Can I talk to you?" He looked over at Elsa.

"Yeah. Let's leave Anna to her planing ahead." She teased. Anna puffed her cheeks as the two left.

"What's up, Jack?" Elsa asked figuring what this was about.

"Well...Um..." Jack was flustered. Elsa had never seen him like this.

"Hey. You can tell me." Elsa smiled touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. This is just so hard." He sighed. "I haven't been close to anyone since I became Jack Frost. And right now, I feel like this will come to an end if I'm not careful." He said.

Elsa sighed. "This isn't one of those Anime's Jamie, and the others watch." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "I know. But you still like them too." He added.

Elsa glared at him. "If you don't tell me then I'm going to make you say it." Elsa threaten.

Jack turned to face her not knowing what she meant.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and just kissed him on the cheek.

Jack was frozen feeling the girl he considered his best friend and possibly lover kiss him on the cheek, soft and sweet, and way to quick.

"Maybe that can tell you something." Elsa said walking past him.

A tell on if your crush loves you? A kiss on...anywhere!

Jack finally unfazed raced after Elsa to talk about how she knew or if she really felt the same way.

The End.

Story inspired by the song "That's How You Know" From the movie "Enchanted" Sung by Amy Adams.


	73. Trust In Me

Trust

Elsa and Jack

Elsa wasn't sure about a lot of things.

Mostly she wasn't sure if she could trust Jack Frost.

Elsa knew him well. But could he keep a secret?

Elsa had been wondering how to talk to him since he's such a play boy.

Everyone at school trusts him. She was just the only one.

Elsa was always **suspicious** and **doubted** Jack could be trust to keep anything secret and safe.

"Do you really think he can be trusted?" Asked professor Kaa.

Kaa was a PSY. teacher at the school and Elsa really didn't trust him either.

"No. I don't. But I still don't **b** **elieve** in your story either." Elsa said.

Kaa has attempted to kill Mowgli before along with other students. However, he hasn't tried Elsa.

Because if he does she'll just freeze him.

Snakes maybe cold blooded but Elsa was cold stone to the heart.

"He's guilty. He's not to be trusted." Kaa hissed.

Elsa just scoffed and glared. "I'm not a judge who's going to **convict** someone." Elsa hissed back.

Kaa backed off. "Your choice." He said moving on.

Elsa kept watching from afar till class began.

In class Elsa watched Jack goof off in class. Elsa wasn't completely **c** **onfidence** that was all bad. But as for Kaa. She was.

He was an evil professor who eats people. That's what a Boa constrictor does.

"Miss Snow." Called the teacher.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you think what this paragraph says is **c** **redence?** " The teacher asks.

"Yes. Possibly. I think this is **c** **ertainty.** But I do not fully **certitude** this. It needs more information or prof that this could be true." Elsa said.

Jack was looking over at her with an impressed look.

Elsa glared at him. She wasn't going to be one of those girls who falls for his tricks.

"Vary good use of our words from the chapter. And so..." The teacher continued. Christopher Robin was an excellent teacher.

Elsa was leaving the classroom once it was over when...

"You are really good." It was Jack Frost. He was waiting for her.

"Not any of your concern." She said walking away.

"Do you have any **sureness** about me, do you?" He asked.

Elsa sighed. "No. I do not. you make yourself quiet the bad boy and all the girls fall for whatever ACT this is." She said.

Jack grinned. "Come on. Elsa. Have some **faith** in me." He said smooth voice.

Elsa wasn't impressed. "I can tell you, I'm not an easy person to convince." And Elsa walked away.

"Don't trust him." Jack shouted. "Never trust a snake."

Elsa noted that. Not like she didn't already know but still.

Elsa was heading to her next class for the day and it was boring. PSY is normally like that with Kaa teaching.

"How did he get this job again?" Elsa asked herself.

"Class will be dismissed for now." Kaa said. It was only half the time her was supposed to teach. What was he doing.

"Kaa?!" Elsa said standing up first.

"Come now Elsa." He hissed. "I **a** **ssure** you that this is nothing for me to gain. Unless you want to stay after class?" He asked.

Elsa glared at him. As the other students cleared Kaa slowly slithered his way over to her.

"Do you really think I would do this? Eat my whole class?" he asked.

"No. I would never. But... What is ONE missing student?" Where was he going with this?

"Take my hand!" Jack appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hack?!" Kaa yelled.

Jack was in the window.

"Trust me!" He shouted. "You're not Aladdin!" Elsa yelled at him.

"Besides, the only person I truly **rely** on is MYSELF! Or my sister Anna." Elsa added before she froze Kaa in place.

"I'll be talking to the others about this." Elsa said before heading out.

"No need. I'll do it. It's my **duty** as a guardian to report to the others." Jack said.

Elsa froze. Jack was a- "A Guardian?!" She shouted. "That's why everyone likes you?!" She was shocked. She didn't think a play bad boy like Jack would-

"That surprised? I mean I was too when Manny came to me." Jack said. "Well now you know. So will you trust me now?" He asked.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say. "Why protect me?" Elsa randomly asked.

"Because it's my **responsibility** to protect the dreamers of the world. Not just children." Jack smiled.

"Plus I'm **obligation** to report any stalkers who know this secret." Jack winked.

Meaning no one knew. it really was all him.

Elsa felt her heart skipping this time. And the next time she saw him.

Jack would be ready to make his move.

Next day...

"JACK FROST!" Elsa screamed and chased him all over the school.

Or maybe not. Elsa is not ready and Jack can't make his move. Oh well. There's next time.

The End.

If you don't get why these words are in **Bold then it's because these words are all a part of the definition of TRUST.**

Story inspired by the song "Trust In Me" from the movies "Jungle Book" sung by Sterling Holloway.


	74. A Million Dreams

Dreaming of so many things.

Elsa and Jack

"And then out came the huge spider and all the bloody goopy goop. And that's when I woke up." Rapunzel said.

Elsa was caught in one of Anna's conversations and this time it was about dreams.

"Holy! Rapunzel. That sound so scary." Merida said.

"Well mine was just...Me and Hiccup. And Merida." Anna grinned. She knew Merida and Hiccup liked each other and teased the crap out of the two.

"Anna. Stop. unless you want Tadashi to hear about this." Elsa said.

Knowing her sister well just made things easier.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted and puffed up her cheeks.

"How are things with Jack?" Merida asked.

Elsa sighed. "He still won't call me back. I just wish he would text me, call me, something to tell me he's okay." Elsa said.

Elsa and Jack had been dating for almost ten years now. Since middle school Jack's confession had thrown her off her game of being the cold one. But once in high school it didn't matter. Elsa fell for him over the years. Even in collage he was there for her.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Anna said.

'True. Or else he wouldn't have refused me so many times back in high school." Rapunzel said.

Merida rolled her eyes. "And how is Moana doing?" She asked.

"Great! She and I are going to take a vacation to Miami in a week." Rapunzel smiled.

Elsa snorted. "You two are just going to pick up guys again." Elsa said.

Anna laughed. It is what Rapunzel and Moana both do. They are models.

"Your just jealous that we are single and your taken." Rapunzel teased.

Elsa scoffed. "I'm perfectly happy with Jack. Thanks you vary much!" Elsa snapped.

"Okay! How about we get tea." Anna said suddenly.

After ordering, "So Elsa, what do you dream about?" Merida asked.

Elsa was quiet. What dreams would she even have. "I don't know any." She said.

"You must have something in mind." Rapunzel said.

Elsa took a sip of her tea and put the cup down. "Everything I guess. My job. Parties. What I want for my birthday. When Anna and I will get married. Everything comes to mind." Elsa said.

Rapunzel was shocked.

"That's sweet. Nothing about Jack then." Merida said while drinking her tea.

Elsa thought about it. "No. I guess not. I don't need to dream about him. Because it's reality. I mean. Maybe I do see him when I have kids but, that's far from his mind. He deals with kids all over the world. Like he'd want any." Elsa said.

"Elsa." Anna hugged her sister. "So who would be your brides maid?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Really?" Elsa was now annoyed.

"Miss Elsa Snow!" It was St. North who spoke.

"I'm here to take you to meet Jack. He's got a surprise for you!" He shouted.

Elsa was shocked that this was happening now.

"Um..."

"Go!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled at her sister and was off. She jumped into the sleigh and North was up into the air.

"What is this about?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see." North grinned.

It wasn't too long before Elsa was dropped of at her ice palace.

"Why is Jack here?" Elsa asked herself.

North took off and Elsa went inside.

It was all white inside, ribbons, candles, table, plates, everything was white.

"What is going-" Elsa didn't finish. She was mesmerized by Jack wearing a white tux.

 **"Every night, you lie in bed, White sparkles over head, A million things are keeping me by you.**

 **I think of what all this could mean, and now that I see, A million dream are for the road were gonna take!"**

Jack wasn't the best singer and Elsa knew that. But she is always in tears hearing him sing.

 **"A million dreams on this road we're gonna take."**

Elsa sang with him.

"So all this time, you were here. Planning this?" Elsa was stunned.

"Elsa Snow. i want to spend the rest of what life I have with you. I dream of this moment. But I just couldn't picture that any better then today." Jack said.

"On the day before Valentie's day?" Elsa said with a grin.

"Yes." Jack got on one knee. "Elsa. Marry me?"

Elsa didn't need to think. She just kissed him and slipped the ring on.

"Yes Jack." She said.

The End.

Hope you all liked this!

Story inspired by "A Million Dreams" By Hugh Jackman. From the movie "The Greatest Showman!" Love this movie!


	75. Like Mariah

**Warning! Rated T!**

Got Me Singing

Jack and Elsa

Jack watched as Elsa sang up on the karaoke stage.

He loved hearing her sing. Her voice echoed in the building and everyone sang with her.

All Jack wanted to do was get up there and kiss her.

He was on fire hearing her sing.

Once she finished up she came back down to sit next to him at the table.

"Phew. That was a tough song." Elsa said. "But you rocked it." Jack said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Jack." She smiled.

"She'll we get going?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer. She sat there staring at him.

"What? Did you want to sing another song?" Jack asked.

Elsa's smile turned from something sweet to something... Seductive.

"I want to hear you sing." She said.

Jack wasn't sure why he felt a cold sweat drip down his face but he soon knew it once Elsa slid over onto his lap.

"Elsa?!" Jack yes was the guy who'd do something like this. But not so, public.

Privacy is everything. "Elsa. Please. Not here and now." He said.

She was straddling him and her back was to the crowd.

"Sing a little for me." She said. Biting her lip which Jack knew she was trying.

"Elsa. I can't sing." He said with a sigh. She knew this for a fact.

"There are other ways to sing you know. And I don't mean a song." She whispered in his ear.

Jack froze. She really wanted to do this?! Here?!

'"Relax. I'm not saying that we do it." She said in her more normal voice.

"Just a make out session is all." She said crossing her arms.

Jack felt relief in his body, mind and heart.

"Elsa." He said taking a strand of her silver, white hair and pulled it behind her ear.

"I love you. You don't need to do...this. Just tell me. Ask me. You don't need to try so hard." Jack said.

"I know you don't sing. But I figured if I could, do it like this, maybe you really would." Elsa admitted.

Jack chuckled. "Elsa. If you want me to sing, I'll do it when there's not a crowd." Jack said smiling.

"Alright. Then let's go!" Elsa said getting up and taking Jack's hand.

"Really? Now?" Jack laughed.

"Maybe you'll get a reward for it if you do good." Elsa said with a wink.

Jack grinned at that. "You'll regret this." He said and picked Elsa up.

"Wah!" She was now being carried like princess up to their room.

"Jack." Elsa said. Jack set her on the bed and jack went to turn on the radio.

"Making sure no one hears us." Jack said.

"This isn't a drama show." Elsa said crossing her arms. But then again. She was loving the teasing.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Elsa laid out on her stomach and held her head up. "Ready." She said.

Jack scoffed. "What is it?" Elsa asked.

Before she knew it Jack played Ice baby. Elsa then moved to the head of the bed with her arms and legs crossed with a glare of disapproval. "Anna and I have nightmares when hearing this song you know." Elsa said.

"Because of the movie?" Jack asked crawling his way up to her.

"Yes. Anna loves it. i'll take the agent super model any day." Elsa said.

Jack smirked. "Then I'll change that and give you some sweet dreams."

Before Elsa could say another word Jack kissed her and moaned.

Elsa sank into the kiss and the bed and "sang" with Jack. Together.

The End

Inspired by the song "Like, Mariah." by Fifth Harmony.


	76. I See the Light

Light up my Life

Elsa and Jack

Anna and Rapunzel ran around the village in a child like manner as Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, and Kristoff all stood watching the two be like children. Even Olaf and Sven ran after them.

"I still can't believe Flynn and Astrid aren't coming to the party." Kristoff said.

Elsa nodded. "And it was his idea. Too bad Astrid caught that terrible cold that's been going around. Hiro and Tadashi both are out sick now." Elsa said.

Hiccup petted Toothless who was worried about Astrid since they left. "Don't worry buddy. She'll be fine by morning." He said soothing his partner.

Jack didn't say a word the whole time. He watched Anna and Rapunzel while listening to Hiccup and Elsa talk. "Where is Flynn anyway? He's not sick too, is he?" Hiccup asked finally. Jack smirked but didn't say anything about it.

"Nope. Nothing. I hope he's alright. I don't think he's sick though." Elsa answered as she noticed Jack's smirk.

"Well Rapunzel is glad that her best friend is here anyway." Hiccup added.

"Jack." Elsa said. "You're being vary quiet over there." She spoke to him. Jack looked over and smiled at her. "He'll make it on time. That's all I can tell you." He knew something and Elsa didn't like being kept in the dark. Neither did Rapunzel and Anna for that matter.

"What did you do?!" She dared to ask.

Jack didn't say a word. He just kept on smiling like everything was all normal.

"You'll have to just wait and see." He eventually whispered in her ear.

Elsa hated how Jack always got close and teased her. That was just one of the things she hated about Jack. Another one was how he never takes things seriously. And he's always flirting back at other girls. Weather they flirt first or not he still does it.

Elsa crossed her arms as she watched Jack throw a snowball at Anna and Rapunzel.

"Ah!" Rapunzel shrieked as snow fell down into the collar of her shirt.

"Jack!" She wiped around and yelled.

"What?" He shrugged it off. Anna knew better but... "Elsa!" She called. Elsa just smiled and sent a pile of snow on top of Jack.

He was buried in seconds flat.

"HAY!" He shouted. The girls all laughed and even Hiccup and Kristoff laughed.

"How much longer is this party supposed to be?" Jack asked all irritated. He wasn't big on these things.

"Until the lighting of the lanterns." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel went off again while Hiccup helped Jack get free. "I'll get you back one day." Jack grinned at Elsa and Anna. "Kristoff. Please protects us from the frost bite!" Anna teased. Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'll care for myself thank you." She said.

Kristoff took Anna's hand and they were off to get food.

"Here man. It's better to not get involved with the sisters. Look where it got you over the years." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed. He remembers how Elsa and Anna are as a team. A team that got Hans kicked out of his own home and dethroned.

"I know." They also beat all the guardians in the race around the world. A game Jack never wanted to play again. Video Games wasn't his specialty.

"Come on you two! We don't have all day." Elsa said to them.

Jack smiled. Even though Elsa was "cold" to him sometimes, he still felt such warmth from her heart.

"Coming." He said running past her catching up to Ann, Kristoff, and Rapunzel.

Elsa smiled. He may have his flaws but he's still the best guy Elsa could have by her side. Even if he's a childish boy who gave up everything and died to save his sister. Anna did that same thing so it's a point in her book.

"Your blushing Queen Snow." Hiccup poked her cheek.

Hiccup smiled as he ran as fast as he could while Elsa chased him.

It started to get darker that night and Rapunzel couldn't wait to send off the lanterns for her birthday.

"The boats look so cool and fancy." Kristoff said. "Jealous?" Anna giggled. Kristoff crossed his arms but said nothing.

"Hey, Elsa. I'll be right back. But wait for me." Jack said as he took off.

"Wait! Jack!" She shouted but Jack was up in the air and gone.

Elsa watched Jack vanish from view and Rapunzel got in a boat. "I'll ride with her if you are riding with Jack." Hiccup said.

Anna was already in with Kristoff so Elsa didn't have much choice. "Sure. That is a great idea." Elsa said. "And you can finally tell Jack how you really feel." He teased at the end. Elsa threw a snowball but missed as Hiccup sent the boat adrift with Rapunzel smiling like a child. or like the first time she-

Elsa then got it. She knew what Jack was planning. Or what Flynn was planning.

Elsa watched from a distance as Hiccup and Rapunzel sat in the boat. But soon Elsa couldn't see anymore. She did hear Toothless roaring so Hiccup must have left and Flynn surprised Rapunzel for her birthday.

Elsa smiled as she guessed what all this was for. They had been dating for over two and a half years now and he finally was going to ask the question. Too bad Kristoff hadn't found the perfect ring yet for Anna.

Elsa couldn't help but feel a little sad. Everyone was having their happy endings and she hasn't had a single date. Her and Jack are always together due to the fact that they are close friends and have similar powers.

Even Anna thinks they should date. Laughing at the thought Elsa sat at the end of the docks waiting for Jack to take her on a boat. But it wasn't boat.

"What the- Jack!" Elsa shouted seeing he was in North's sleigh. Jack laughed as he reached for Elsa's hand.

"Come with me And you'll see a world of light." Jack was trying to be Willey Wonka. Elsa loved the movie but Jack wasn't doing anything for her to be impressed with.

"I can get on myself thank you." Elsa said jumping onto the sleigh and sitting across from him.

"Get going. I want to see how Flynn pulls this off." Elsa said now crossing her legs. Jack scoffed but he moved along with a smile.

"I know we've been dating for years now." It was Flynn's voice. Elsa watched as they came into view and Rapunzel was crying with such joy. "Rapunzel, will you marry me? Make me the happiest man, who used to be a thief, who stole your tiara, climbed in your tower, who got you almost killed, alive?" He was doing him smolder thing again.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Even after everything, he did save her life. "Of course! I'll marry you!" Rapunzel shouted. Anna and Kristoff shouted from the other side and Hiccup flew down to clap for them. "Now it's your turn." Rapunzel said to Anna. Elsa laughed. If only.

"Hey, Elsa." Jack spoke. He wasn't trying anything this time so Elsa let her attention be to Jack. "What is it?" She asked.

Jack wasn't smiling. Elsa had known him for a long time but this was different. "Jack. I know I can be cold-hearted. But you do make me feel like I can have fun too. With all the flaws I still do-" Elsa was cut off by the most shocking thing ever.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jack shouted so loud that Sven dropped his carrots in the water and Olaf lost his nose.

"You...What?!" Elsa said. "You are such a bright light that I can;t look at you without shades. You are so pure I feel like a jerk for treating everyone else like they'er selfish. Elsa Snow, you are the real magic of the world. No princess in the world come close to you. Snow Queen." Jack was saying so many things Elsa couldn't figure out if he was joking or serious.

"Jack." Elsa didn't know what to say. "Please. Go out with me. Be my girlfriend. For real and I'll give you everything you want in a happy ending." Jack was on his knees then bowed in front of her. "Jack!" Elsa tried to stop him but he was still going. "I'll be the guy you like. I'll be more serious, more mature and adult like, I'll give you the respect you need. I'll be whatever you want me to be." He finally finished.

Elsa didn't know what to say at all. As Elsa processed all he said she sighed. "Jack Frost." She spoke. Jack looked up at her and Elsa wasn't impressed. "Why are you saying all this?" She asked. "Why are you saying you'll change when we both know you will never change." She smiled slowly and softly at him. "You are the light of my life. Nothing will change that. So don't go and change that light for my sake." She got down with him and hugged him.

Jack took a breath and hugged back. "Thank you Elsa." He whispered in her ear.

"Jack. I'll date you. Go out and have fun. I'll be who I am with you. As long as you are yourself with me too. Nightlight." Elsa said and kissed Jack's cheek.

Jack turned deep red and nodded.

Anna and Rapunzel looked over at each other then to the guys. "What just happened?" They all asked at once.

The End.

Inspired by song "I See The Light" From Tangled sung by Mandy Moore.

Hope you all liked it!


	77. Just A Kiss

Not Just A Kiss!

Jack and Elsa

Elsa was having tea with Anna and the rest of their friends.

"Oh my gosh!" it was the voice of Astrid. She wasn't much of lady but she came by for tea anyway.

"Did you hear? Jackson Frost has struck again. He stole a necklace from the queen of Paris. (use your imagination on who this queen could be.)"

Elsa gasped along with the other ladies. "I can't believe this!" Anna said.

"I know. Jackson Frost is so handsome!" Rapunzel said.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Rapunzel always wants a deal with the Devil." Elsa said taking a sip of her tea.

"How dare you-"

"My sister does have a point. Jackson Frost is dangerous. Even with his good looks." Anna said.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "What are you ladies doing?" It was Flynn and Kristoff heading to them.

"Kristoff, how delighted to see you." Anna said standing up and hugging him.

"Flynn Rider. What do you think of this Jackson Frost thief?" Elsa asked.

Flynn paused trying to understand why she would ask that?

"Oh! Is it because I used to be a thief myself before I saved Rapunzel from a crazy lady who took her as a child." Flynn said. "I would say he is almost like Lupin. Arsune Lupin. His or freakin' Irene Adler." He said.

Elsa giggled. "Really? Two people of fiction?"

"You do know we all are also fiction. Right?" Merida said.

"Right. Sorry. Well I think it's time for me to be off. I have a meeting with a few other friends." Elsa made her way out of the garden.

Really Elsa had nowhere else to go. But she couldn't help but want out of there. She can't stand hearing about Jackson Frost.

"Lady Snow." Said a voice. Elsa realized she was being followed.

"What do you want? More info on the royal family jewels?" Elsa said.

"No. but I do want to know something. Why was Frost there before me?" A black figure was behind her.

"I have no idea. But I can tell you this. He does have friends in high places as well as you." Elsa said.

She did know Jackson Frost. Actually he was just Jack. Before the accident. He lost his sister and mother. A family took him in and Elsa hasn't seen him in the last 15 years. And she was 10. She is now 25.

"You better be telling the truth. But by the sound of your voice. You know exactly who he is." He then vanished.

Elsa could breath. She was heading right back home.

"Miss Snow." It was Hans. "Hello Hans." Elsa said giving a fake smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Anna is not with me sadly. I'm sure she would have loved to see you." Elsa said.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me." Hans said.

"Good." Elsa sighed. "I know we haven't gotten on the right foot and all but Anna seems to still think your a good person." Elsa said honestly.

"Yes. I have heard of that. But I shouldn't need that. You look pale. Are you sure everything's alright?" Hans asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. All the girls wouldn't stop talking about Jackson Frost." She said.

"I see. Well I have something He wants and he'll never get it. See if he'll try." Hans said laughing.

"If your planning to catch him I'll wish you the best of luck." Elsa said heading off. "I will!" Hans shouted back at her.

Elsa laughed and waved bye.

Once she was home Elsa could breath. "Jack. I don't know if your here. But please. Don't go for Hans." She said out loud.

Elsa sighs and heads up to her room.

Once Anna returns home she finds her sister in the tube.

"I didn't know it was bath time?" Anna said.

"Oh be quiet. I have had a stressful day." Elsa said.

"Jackson Frost bothered you and you wanted to leave early." Anna said. "I know you sis. We are Snow sisters."

"True. Really it was the fact I ran into Hans." Elsa said.

"Oh." Elsa saw her sister's face fell. "Nothing happened. I promise. He does plan on catching Jackson Frost. He said he has something of value in his possession." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed. "Okay. As long as your powers haven't been discovered. You have been hiding them since we were young." Anna said.

"I know. Mow get out so I can get dressed." Elsa laughed.

Anna left her alone and Elsa finished her bath. Elsa went to her room dressed in her nightgown and was heading down.

"Now, I know Jackson Frost is bad and I should be grateful Hans wants to catch him. But you know after what happened with Hans I just don't trust him." Elsa said.

"I know. But you have to learn to forgive. Remember?" Anna smiled.

"Yes. Just like I forgave you when we were kids." Elsa said.

"Is there hot chocolate?" Elsa asked.

Anna pointed to the kitchen and Elsa headed that way.

"Going to watch TV up in your room again?" Anna asked.

"Of course. It is NCIS night. And Los Angeles too." Elsa smiled.

Anna laughed. "We both know CSI in Vagus is better." before Elsa could say something there was a sound upstairs.

"Call the police." Elsa said to Anna.

"What about-" before Anna could ask Elsa was up and away.

Elsa snuck around in the hall and found her bedroom door was open.

She slowly opened it to see what was on the inside. All she saw was the balcony door open and a broken vase. "It's alright Anna. False alarm. Just the wind knocking over the vase." Elsa shouted.

Elsa didn't hear a respons. But she went over and cleaned up the flowers.

"Don't hurt yourself." It was Jack.

"What the-" Jack covered her mouth. "Shh. I'm here to give you some advice. i steal what I want. Okay? Not what you tell me. Especially since you have Pitch Black stalking you." Jack said.

Elsa was quiet. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but stayed strong.

"I'm going to move my hand. So you tell me something." He moved his hand.

"Are you that worries about me?" He grinned.

Elsa attempted to punch him but her grabbed her hand.

"Now now. A lady shouldn't be hitting on a thief." Jack teased.

"You are just the worst." Elsa said. "Besides that. You still haven't taken anything from me. Sooner or later everyone will figure me out which will lead them to you. And you'll never steal again." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "You love the fact I'm this bad. Because your the pretty girl with a secret." Jack whispers.

"You still don't get just how powerful I am." Elsa threatened.

"You jealous that I haven't stolen from you?" Jack asked.

Elsa flushed. "Like I care about you stealing anything from me. I have nothing that I value." She said.

"Take whatever you want. As long as you leave me, and Anna alone." She said.

Jack sighed. "Well I just thought I'd let you know about me going to Hans but...I'm also going to track down Pitch Black. Me and the gang are going to stop him." he said.

Elsa was surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to let you know. I may not be around for a while." Jack said.

Elsa felt her heart aching. "I see. Well then good riddance if Pitch is caught." Elsa said.

Jack headed to the window.

"Elsa! Elsa it's Jackson Frost! He's in the house! Are you alright?!" Anna was shouting through the door.

"I have her. She's safe. She just has to give me something of her's and I'll be gone." Jack said.

"What?! I told you you can have whatever you want and I won't care!" Elsa yelled.

"No. There are a...few things I could do to take away something precious to you." Jack said.

Elsa could only think of one thing.

"But since your still young...I'll just go with this." Jack said with a wink.

"What are y-" Elsa was silenced. She felt Jack's lips on hers. She was in shock. he was really doing this?!

Jack took his time before finally pulling back.

"You little-"

"I'm glad I get something to remember you by." Jack said smiling.

"That was my first kiss!" She screamed at him.

That was the whole point. He took something that mattered to her. She thought it would be her powers.

"Maybe next time...I'll take your innocence." He leeped out the window and Anna finally came in.

"Elsa! Are you alright?! The police are on their way." Anna said.

Then it clicked in her head. Breaking in here...Brings the police here and away from...Hans. Elsa smiled a little.

"Elsa?"

"I'm fine Anna. He just took my first kiss. But...I think he won't bother us again." Elsa said.

A few days later...

"So he broke into your house and then hit Hans place and stole EVERYTHING." Rapunzel said.

Elsa sipped her tea. "Yes." Anna spoke. "And the worst part...He night come back for Elsa." Anna said.

"I doubt will be seeing him soon." Elsa said.

"He said he'd come and steal your innocence next time." Anna repeated.

"You can't steal that. Impossible." Elsa laughed.

"Unless he meant something else." Merida said crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Both girls asked.

"Virginity." Merida smirked looking over at Elsa.

Elsa felt her face grow red. "I'll kill him if he does that."

Or maybe not.

The End

Inspired by the song "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum.


	78. Fly to your Heart

Butterfly

Elsa and Jack

Elsa sat at the garden table with Tink drinking tea.

Jack and Peter Pan were flying around in the air fighting over which one was the more popular youth. Jack was from Dreamworks high while Peter is Disney Middle school.

"Why do boys have to be so childish over the smallest things?" Elsa asked Tink. Elsa may not understand Tink like she can't Baby Tooth but at lest Tink is nice to her. Not that Baby Tooth wasn't but Tink couldn't help but feel bad for Elsa who'e put aside some days.

And by that, Tink is in the back while Peter shows off to other girls. And Jack does the same with Jamie and his friends. Poor Elsa.

Tink understands how it feels to be second on the list of important people.

"I know what you mean. Boys are always fighting over the attention." Elsa said.

Tink nodded.

"How much longer do you think they'll be like this?" Elsa asked.

Tink shrugged. But she did fly up in the sir and shouted at them. At least, Elsa guessed she was shouting at them. All she could hear was bells.

Tink came back down and sat to drink her tea. "Thanks Tinkerbell." Elsa said smiling.

Finally the boys came back over and sat down. "I'm still better looking." Jack mumbled. "I'm the one who has fun fighting." Peter said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You two are so childish. You have like the same qualities." Elsa said.

"How so?" Peter asked. Tink got angry and said somethings. "She agrees with me I guess. You both help kids, you have a big bad you have to fight all the time, and you have little fairy friends who stay by your side no matter what." Elsa made her points.

Peter had to agree with her on that. "But I'l still the youngest one here." He said. It was true. He was like 12 and Jack is around 17.

"True. But you can't keep a girl." Elsa added. Even though Jack didn't have one Peter couldn't keep Wendy or Jane.

"What?!" Both the boys said. Elsa sighed. She just looked up at the blue sky hearing them argue was just giving her a head ache.

"Elsa. What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer. "Maybe she knows a girl who likes you." Peter said smiling.

Elsa stood up and hit Peter in the back of the head. "Ow!" He shouted. "Oh please. If I knew a girl I wouldn't tell him." Elsa said.

She headed off into the forest and Tink followed her.

"Stupid boys." Elsa said trying not to cry.

Elsa walked on the island for a while with Tink. Till a friend came by.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked. Tink was happy to see him. It looked like a boy fairy.

Tink wrote out his name on a leaf. Terence.

"Terence? That's his name. Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa Snow." She said smiling.

The two fairies talked but to Elsa is was all bells.

Then suddenly Terence flew up over Elsa.

"What are you-" Terence sprinkled pixie dust all over her.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

It sadly wasn't enough.

But with a whistle. Terence called the rest of Tinkerbells friends, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and Periwinkle.

"Who- Are all of them your friends?" Elsa didn't get an answer as she was flying up off the ground.

Elsa was smiling. "This is fun!" She said. Jack has taken her flying before but not like this.

"I can't believe this!" Elsa was having a good time again.

Elsa however wasn't off the ground vary much. Only a few feet. "I wish I could-" Then she thought of something. With a smirk she used her powers and...

With Jack and Peter...

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't started that argument then we wouldn't even be here. I could be taking Elsa to the movies to meet her sister." Jack said.

"Your the one who asked her here." Peter said.

"You said the one thing she hates. She hates talking about me with a girl. It get;s her mad." Jack said.

"Seriously? Can't you tell she likes you?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

Jack didn't say another word.

But that is a defiant yes.

"This is fun!" The two boys heard.

Jack and Peter slowly shuck up behind a bush and saw... Tink and her friends flying in the sky with...

"Elsa?!" Jack shouted. Peter followed Jack to the clearing.

Elsa made her own wings to fly up with the fairies. Her wings were white and were like butterfly wings.

Jack watched in amazement as Elsa was smiling and laughing. A side he rarely saw in her.

"You really love this girl?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Jack's face grew red. "Just shut up!" He shouted.

Elsa finally looked down at them.

"Hey boys. Want to come up and fly with us? If you are done fighting." She added.

Peter smiled. "Sure! Wait up for me Tink!" He said and flew right on up.

Jack watched for a minute before flying up with him.

"You made these?" Jack asked with a smile.

Elsa blushed slightly but smiled. "Yeah. I didn't think it would work. But... I think the dust is what's helping." She said.

Peter watched as Elsa and Jack laughed and smiled the whole time.

"There so lucky. Right Tink?" Peter said.

Tink rolled her eyes. Obviously.

The End.

Sorry it's not all that romantic. I just wanted something light and fluffy. It's also midnight here and I'm tired.

Hope you like it!

Story inspired by song "Fly to your Heart" From the Tinkerbell movie. Sung by Selena Gomez.


	79. Cecilia (You're Braking My Heart)

**Warning T rating!**

Breaking my Heart

Jack and Elsa

Jack was at home playing his music and doing homework at the vary last minute.

How could he have waited till the last day? He was just that lazy about it.

Suddenly there was a ring at the door.

"It's what? 9:30 pm. Who could be at my house at this hour?" He said as he opened up the door.

He is surprised to see the last person on earth who'd come to his door.

"Elsa?" She was wet and cold. Jack pulled her in sat her down and grabbed her a blanket.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" He asked.

He knew she'd been crying. Her face was red and puffy.

"He cheated on me." Elsa said. Jack didn't expect her to tell but... "He did what?!" Elsa had agreed to date Hans as long as he left Anna alone.

But as it turns out...That wasn't the case.

"I'll go blast him to kingdom come so he'll regret being born!" Jack yelled.

No one and really NO ONE hurts Elsa Snow.

"Who he'd cheat with?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure if she could say. But she was making an angry face. "That stupid exchange student." She said.

"Wait. Cecilia Star? That girl from China?" That was odd. he over heard Hans talking about how terrible she was.

Why would he be dating her?

Doesn't matter. He was still going to pay.

"Jack." Elsa spoke. ""Can I...Stay here...I don't want to go home and tell Anna all this till I've possessed it myself." She said.

Jack frowned. "Sure thing. You can stay as long as you want." He said. "I'll fix up some hot chocolate." He smiled at her.

Once Elsa had her chocolate Jack pulled out a game.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jack didn't say but handed her a controller.

"Mario Kart." He said.

Elsa had played it before but on the Wii U. She does know two people with the old one. Now that makes three.

"Who do you want?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at all the characters. But at first glance she knew who she'd pick.

"Rosalina." She said smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes. Figures. "Then I'll be... Waluigi." He said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You always like him. Even in Super Smash. Hiccup says so." She says.

Jack laughs and the races start.

They first started off with the circuit. So Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. The the forth one Jack picked Freakin' rainbow road. he'll never pick that again when playing with her. She curses more then a sailor at this course.

Elsa picked the next few races. She picked Yoshi Island, Peach beach, Peach garden, and toad factory.

Jack and Elsa were laughing. She was forgetting Hans and everything. She was happy with Jack.

The next races were the three DK, Bowser castles, and the two Sand ones.

Jack went to make more hot chocolate while Elsa was picking the next race.

Her phone rang. It was Hans.

"Is that Anna calling? Tell her your fine and Your at a friends house to stay the night." Jack said.

Elsa wasn't going to tell him it was Hans. it might ruin the rest of the night. "Oh. It's so late. Almost midnight." Another 30 minutes and it will be.

Jack brought the hot chocolate when Elsa's phone rang.

Again it was Hans.

"Why is he calling?" Jack asked.

Elsa answered it.

"Elsa. Please let me explain."

"Hans. Go burn in Hell." She told him and hung up.

"Wow. Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes. He cheated on me with her to I'll cheat on him. Without the making out." She added.

Jack saw her blush from ear to ear.

Was she really going to...

"He shook his head. Not letting that distract him.

They did a few more races when the clock chimed. It was now midnight.

"Wow. it really is late." Elsa said.

"I'll go and get the blankets for you." Jack said.

"Jack." Elsa said grabbing his hand.

"Can I...Stay with you. Instead." She asked?

Jack wasn't sure if it was a question. He smiled but frowned when facing her.

"You really want to share a bed with me?" He asked.

Elsa didn't say or move her head. Just stared at him.

He sat down next to her.

"Elsa. I know you got your heart broken. But don't break mine by asking me to be a fall back." He said.

'I'll gladly date you but not like this." He said.

Elsa sighed. "I knew I should have gone to Hiccups." She said.

"What?" Jack didn't understand.

"At least he'd listen to me and not me assumptions." She glared at Jack.

"Oh. You didn't mean... You meant on the floor. In my room."

She then nodded.

Jack felt stupid. He pretty much confessed to her he liked her.

"Jack." Elsa said softly. She kissed his cheek. "Coffee in the morning. And Will talk about US." She said. She headed up stairs and Jack touched his cheek.

"Elsa did you just- Hay! Wait!" He ran up after her.

"Does that mean...Yes?"

Elsa smirked at him. "What do you think? Frost bate." She called him.

He ran after her as she ran for her life.

"Snowball! You'll pay for that." This is how to heat a heart that's breaking. Just be fun and friendly.

And flirty?

The End.

Inspired by the song "Cecilia (You're breaking my heart)" Original by the Simon and Garfunkel. Version also by the Vamps.

Hope you like it!


	80. Are You Ready

Ready?

Elsa and Jack. With Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa had heard these words most of her life.

"Are you ready?" They would ask.

Ready for what?

There was many things.

Ready for you first day of school?

Ready for the show?

Ready for the game?

Ready for your first date?

Ready for the wedding?

Ready for your first period?

Boyfriend?

Husband?

Child?

Elsa was asked all these different things. But one thing always came to her mind. "Elsa! Are you ready to go play outside?" Shouted her little sister.

Anna was there as a child smiling.

Elsa smiled as she remembered the times she and Anna would play outside in the snow.

Yes. She was ready for anything after she had a little sister.

"Elsa. What are you up to?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. I'm almost done." Elsa said as she was doing her homework.

Anna ran outside and Elsa finished up. "Your still working?" Said a voice.

It was Elsa's boyfriend and best friend, Jack Frost.

"Hey Jack. Anna is outside already." Elsa said.

Jack looked outside seeing Anna out there. "Have you talk to her about-"

Jack was about to ask something which Elsa WAS NOT ready for.

"No! I haven't." She said.

Jack sighed. "We are going to have to. She has been keeping this a secret and we found out."

Elsa nodded. "I know." She said. She got up and headed outside.

"Elsa! Look who was passing by." Anna said.

It was him. "Hello, Hans." Elsa said.

Jack glared from behind since Elsa couldn't do it.

"Hello." He said.

"We were just about to play. You want to join?" Anna invited him.

Elsa closed her eyes. She knew he would say-

"Sorry. But I don't play child games."

"Say what?" Elsa asked.

"It's just...I have been the youngest in my family and child games was never my thing." He said.

Jack scoffed. "Likely story." He said.

Hans said sorry and headed off.

After he left... "Anna. Tell me something."

"What?"

"Do you really like Hans?" She asked.

Anna shrugged. "Maybe."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna. We know you've been dating Hans behind our backs." Elsa came right out and said it.

"Oh my- Elsa I swear! This was all because Rapunzel lost a bet." Anna said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yea. She lost a bet against Megamind, again. And the thing was for her to date the best guy in school. Which sadly wasn't Hiccup or Flynn since Jack was taken." Anna explained. "So I said I would date him for her instead." Anna got right to the point.

Elsa sighed. "Goodness. I thought I was going to lose you." Elsa said.

"Please. You can't get rid of me" Anna said.

"And you'll never get rid of me either." Jack said kissing Elsa's cheek.

"Thank you both." Elsa said.

"But when the time comes will you be able to let me go?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes. Just pick the right guy. Not one that is...Hans." Elsa said.

"Don't worry. This will be over in three days." Anna assured her sister. And Jack too.

The End.

I know this wasn't vary much Jack. but something sisterly between Anna and Elsa was just perfect.

Hope you liked the story.

Inspired by "Are You Ready..." By Taylor Swift.


	81. Someday My Prince Will Come

My Prince is here.

Elsa x Jack

"Really Lady White?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. And we lived happily ever after." Snow white was a lady of the royal court. What is the royal court? A court of the most royal people. Jasmine and her father being two, Cinderella's husband, Eric and his wife, and of course Snow White and her prince.

Elsa and Anna became a part of this royal court after the incident with Hans. Even Rapunzel was a part of the court because of her "Mother" but Flynn couldn't make it. And Neither could Kristoff.

Elsa watched slowly as Jack and Peter kept on flying by. Astrid and Hiccup tried to keep them away from the building but when is comes to Jack, he always knows where Elsa was.

"I see." Elsa said. Snow had finished telling everyone her story of finding her prince, now husband. "So, as you can see this soon to be generation is going to be facing many challenges. We need to make things less of a mess." She was explaining about how the new generation should be given a better chance and normal one to find their one true love.

"Well, how exactly can we do that?" Eric asked.

"There has to be something we can do. To tell when there is a villain on the lose or within our walls." Jasmine was saying.

Elsa was quiet as everyone was suggesting something to the table. But then something came to her.

"What about a guardian?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her puzzled. "Jasmine. Your husband had your friend Jennie and Prince. Your wife met you through her fairy god mothers magic. What we need to give them, is Guardians. Like if something happens to the parents, there's one person who we personally trust, that can raise the child or children." Looking over at Eric.

"I see. That's something to consider. How did you, never mind. But who could we trust enough to raise our children?" Jasmine asked.

Elsa looked outside. "I know someone who'd watch mine if something happens to me or my sister." Anna looked out the window to see where her sister was looking.

"Hiccup? Really?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No. Jack." She said.

Anna' mouth dropped. "What?!"

"He's close friends with Mother Goose. I can have him take me there and ask her. Or try to make some arraignment with her." Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I see. Then I shall come with." Snow White said.

Elsa wasn't expecting that. "She doesn't normally show herself to adults. I'm considered a Guardian. And Merida and Moana." Elsa added.

"I am the first queen in the world to have ruled peacefully. I wish to talk with her." Snow white said.

Elsa sighed there was no way to change her mind.

With the court meeting finished, Anna, Elsa and Snow White all headed to the roof.

"Jack!" Elsa called. "We need to visit a friend." She said.

Jack came flying right over. "Yes my snow princess?" He said in a flirty manner.

Snow White giggled. "How charming." She said.

"Thank you your majesty!" He said bowing. He didn't realize she was there with them.

"I hope Mother Goose doesn't mind us bringing the great golden queen with us." Elsa said.

"She shouldn't. But I'll call on North's sleigh." Jack aid.

"I'll head on over to Rapunzel's castle and wait for you there." Anna said.

She and Elsa said goodbye as the sleigh pulled in.

"All aboard." He said.

Elsa helped herself as Jack gave a hand to Lady White.

Jack set the sleigh off and it would only take a few minutes to get to nowhere.

Nowhere? Why that's where Mother Goose is. Once the sleigh stopped Elsa helped Lady White off and they walked along behind Jack.

"Katherine! It's Jack. I've brought Elsa. And the great Golden Queen herself. Lady Snow White." He said.

There was no sound anywhere.

"Hello Jackson Frost." Said a voice. Turning around it was lady mother nature herself.

"Emily Jane." Jack said.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked.

"I am Queen Snow White. I wish to speak to Katherine. Or mother Goose." Lady White said.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't she herself to grown adults. But you may ask me and I'll pass it on. If I think it is important." She said.

Elsa knew this wouldn't be good. "Lady White. let me explain." She said.

Snow White wasn't going to let the Snow Queen take over. But... "Alright." She let it go this time.

"Mother Nature. I am Elsa Snow. Or the Snow Queen."

"I know who you are. Guardian of Love." She said.

"Okay. Well we were all talking about the future children who'd come into the world. And I figured the way to protect them from the evil was IF something happens to us, the parents, then they need a guardian to protect and raise them. I was hoping that...Katherine would be willing to help in case something like that happens." Elsa explained.

Emily Jane didn't change her face. But she was still smiling. "I see. Then i shall pass this message onto her. I'm sure you'll be hearing from her soon." Then in an instant she was gone.

"Well How will we know?" Snow White asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I have no idea."

After that Jack took lady White home. Then Dropped Elsa off at Rapunzel's castle.

"Thank you Jack." She said.

"I'll talk to the both of them." He said.

"it's fine. I'm sure my crazy idea-"

"Is worth it. But you do know she can't watch them forever." Jack said.

"I know. if it was my daughter, you'd be right there for her." Elsa said.

"The prince of joy and fun." Elsa said smiling.

"And I'm sure your prince will come too." Jack said. Elsa nodded. "I don't think I need one." She laughed.

Jack chuckled. He kissed her forehead and was off.

"Bye. My guardian prince." Elsa said before she went inside.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Someday My Prince Will Come" from the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs sung by Adriana Caselotti.


	82. Forever and Always

Piano

Jack x Elsa

Elsa was playing the piano as all the other girls looked out the window and giggled.

They were waving at the boys down stairs.

Elsa just rolled her eyes at them.

Sure dating was allowed at this academy. But everyone was accounted for in classes and for lights out.

It was only 4 in the evening as Anna and Rapunzel giggled at the boys under their window.

Why did Elsa have to be here with them?

She continued to play as the head lady came right on in.

"Come now girls. Let's not waste time on the boys." She said.

She noticed Elsa playing a tune. "Elsa. You play so beautifully. Maybe you could play for the guardians of the academy." She said.

Elsa hit all the wrong notes. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" She turned to face her.

The lady was tall. Lady Susan was the head of the academy. "I said you play so beautifully that you could play for the guardians." She said.

Elsa stood slowly. "I don't feel like I would be that great to be with them." Elsa said. She bowed and excused herself out of the room.

"Elsa Snow." She called her name once again. "You really need to believe in yourself. You really have some talent there."

Elsa nodded to her as if to say yes and walked away.

"Elsa. There you are." Said a voice.

It was her friend Moana. "Come on! We're going to be late." Moana said.

The two hurried to the back of the building where Merida was in archery.

The two loved seeing the cool girl doing what she loved.

"She's so cool when she's archery-ing." Moana said.

"I know. Just like you with your vocal lessons." Elsa added.

Moana was planning on being a singer and Elsa was going to play piano. But with this school Elsa didn't feel like that was her true calling.

"Well Done, Merida!" Everyone was shouting. She kept hitting the dead center of all the targets.

She was smiling the whole time as well

"She's so loves this." Moana says.

"Yes. She loves being a boy." Elsa had to say.

After Merida was finished the three girls went to the kitchen for ice cream.

"can't believe the head mistress wants you to play for the Guardians." Merida said.

"I can't believe you'd refuse." Moana said. "Elsa. You love to play the piano. Even if you think you aren't good. Someone- Three people love hearing you. We see your talent." Moana went on.

"Thanks. But I really think it's mot for me. I need to find something more...Me." Elsa tried to explain.

Later at the night time, Elsa, Moana, and Merida were stopped.

"Elsa Snow?" Spoke a man. He was vary tall.

"Who are you?" Moana asked.

"I am North. The head Guardian." He said.

All three girls mouths dropped.

"North. Don't scare them now." Said a new but more calming voice. The vice principle of the academy showed up around the corner.

"Girls. I would like to invite you for tea with me. Don't worry about the other guardians. I am more intrigued by the three of you." She said. Lady Emily Jane was one woman you never refuse.

"Okay." Elsa and Moana said.

Merida just nodded.

The girls followed Emily to this huge room with couches and small tables.

"Have a seat. North. Why don't you make some cookies." Emily said.

North bowed and left the room.

"Why are we here?" Merida dared to ask.

Emily smiled. "I wanted to talk to you girls. I never get a chance to have talks with new students. And one's that are...exceptional." She answers.

"So, your not going to..." Moana couldn't get the words out.

"Ask you to be guardians? No. That is up to the principle himself. Manny does like to hear from people who want to be guardians and will chose." She explained.

The tea was brought out my a girl and a woman.

"Toothina. Katherine. Wonderful. Here is the tea. Green, Black, or Herbal?" Emily asked.

"Green please." Elsa said.

Emily smiled. "Another green tea lover." She said.

Moana and Merida both took black, while Emily had Herbal.

"Katherine please find him and have him play for us." Emily asked her.  
"Yes My Lady." She said and was out the door.

"Toothina. Where is Bunnymud these days?"

"Outside. He's working to make all the eggs a pretty sight this year." She answered her.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be seeing him in three days." All three girls raised a brow. Three days? For what?

"Here he is." The girl named Katherine said. A tall boy walked right on in. He was wearing a blue shirt and gray jeans. But to Elsa and Moana he was white as snow and his hair silver like the moon.

"Jack. Would you please play for us?" Emily asked.

He smiled. "Yes. Anything for Mother nature." He said.

He walked over to a piano that was behind the girls and began to play. Elsa recognized what he was playing. Beetoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Elsa turned around to see him playing such a hard song to even master. Not even she has mastered it yet.

"You like it?" Emily asked her.

"I know that song. I have practiced Beetoven's works for some time." Elsa said.

"Elsa loves to play Piano." Moana said.

"I know." Emily said.

"You do?" Merida questioned. "I can hear her at night in the music room playing. And you Miss Moana, play the violin if I'm correct. While you Merida. You don't play music. But you play sport. Archery." She knew almost everything about them. How?

"Don't worry girls. I'm not going to report you." Emily said.

"Then What?" Moana asked.

Emily didn't say.

Elsa listened to Jack playing. She wanted to go over and watch him. But she couldn't be rude.

"Miss Elsa. If you wish to practice at night I'l gladly leave the door open for you." Emily said.

It's like she can read her mind.

"How are you doing this?" Moana asked.

"I an the guardian of nature. I know what nature you have and I can control animals and plants. The Guardian of life itself." She explained.

"Katherine is Mother Goose. She's one of children's stories and adventures. But also family. North, he's one for vision and smiles. Same with Bunny. He has a different vision of course but he still has love for children." What was Lady Emily getting at? Elsa thought.

"Toothina is a guardian of memories."

"And Jack?" Merida asked.

Jack was still playing. Elsa watched him while Emily talked. "Jack is fun and joy. He brings the light out of the dark." She explained.

"And what about us? You obviously think something of us if you ask us here." Merida said.

Elsa turned to her. "That's rude!"  
Emily giggled. "It's alright. What I see in you... Merida I see bravery. Moana. I see just how smart you really are. And that voice of yours that wants to be heard. And Elsa. What I see in you is rare indeed. I see Love inside you." Emily told each of them.

The three girls were left speechless.

The next day, the girls were given a latter.

"You are hear by given an offer of a life time. You are being asked to become a guardian of the world."

Moana was smiling. Merida was scrunching up her nose. Elsa on the other hand was...sad.

She didn't tell the girls. Instead she headed to the piano in the music room.

Nope. Class. The thought of the guardian room came up. Maybe she could use it.

Sneaking away from the other classrooms she found the door. It was already open.

Elsa slowly walked inside. It was Jack. He was asleep on the couch.

Elsa felt like she didn't want to play now.

"Where are you going?" A voice spoke as she turned to leave.

"Come on in. You can play. I sleep better with music anyway." He said.

Elsa closed the door behind her and headed over to the piano.

Jack didn't move.

Elsa took a breath as she sat down and began to play.

She didn't see it but Jack was almost wide awake while she played. He listened to her play beautifully.

Then what got him the most was her voice.

 **"Once upon a time..."**

She was singing to the music. Was she really this guardian? No. She was more like an angel.

 **"And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**

 **And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**

 **And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

 **Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

 **Everything is wrong**

 **It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

 **'Cause I was there when you said forever and always"**

She continued to sing.

Jack was crying. He felt tears falling down his cheek.

He had to get up.

"Sorry. Was I too loud?" She asked.

Jack stood up and walked over. He sat down next to her.

"Play that again." He said.

Emily and the two girls stood outside the door . Listening in.

"What to be a guardian now?" Emily asked them.

"If Elsa will." Moana said.

"The three of us will always be together." Merida said. "Even if we find love." She added watching Elsa and Jack both play the piano.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Forever and Always." Sung by Taylor Swift. I really love the piano version to that's why this is called piano.


	83. She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)

Snow Fox

Elsa x Jack

Jack was tired. But he had to keep running. The hunters were going to get him. All this little wolf pup wanted was some bacon. But no. The men had to come on right after his as he reached the front of the building.

Jack was out of breath as he his in the bushes.

"Where'd he go?!" The men shouted.

"I'll find him and skin him!" One said.

"If I find him I'll eat his mean and let my dogs have his bones!" Another one said.

"When I find him-" But before the third could speak.

"We need to leave. He's long gone by now." The forth said.

"And why is that?"

"Don't you know? These are the frost trees. They are covered in snow and frost because of the snow fox." He explained.

"The what now?"

Jack listened in. He hadn't heard of any snow fox before. But then he wasn't used to living in these woods before.

"She was a little girl. And she was a thief. She stole from a witch who turned her into a fox. But as the night fell the snow came down. And the spirit of winter gave her a second chance. She told her to protect the forest. And she became human again." The story sounded like a fairy tale.

"Please. That's all hogwash. There an't no fox girl in here." Said one guy.

"What will she do? Turn us into an animal? Freeze our butts off?" The second guy laughed.

"Actually, it's rumored she'll...eat you." The forth said.

There was silence. Eat you? Jack froze as well. How could someone eat a human?

"Please. It's a myth. She doesn't exist." The third said. He kept on going. "I'll find that pup and I'll make some wolf beef stew!" He said it with a smile.

"Stew you say? Funny." Said a voice. The wind picked up as the men stood still. "I was going to say the same thing to all of you. But I think I'd rather let you be my favorite. Icicles!"

There in the air was a beautiful lady in white. He face was a gray blue color but her eyes. Golden yellow. She stared at the men. Her gaze almost like a burning fire of hate and anger.

What Jack saw was different. Sure he say the lady. But she really looked like a young girl. She was smiling as she walked toward the men.

"Please! No!"

"Don't eat us!" They shouted.

"You will leave her and NEVER return. And if I hear of a single animal being hunted for sport or killed. I shall haunt your dreams. Sending you into a VARY DEEP winter sleep." She whispered into their ears.

They soon fell asleep. Falling onto the ground.

The girl looked around. "Come on out now. They won't harm you." She said.

Jack hesitated. But he eventually came out.

"Aw. You poor thing. How about coming with me. I'll keep you safe and warm for the night." She said.

Jack nodded. He followed her through the thick forest of frost and snow.

There stood a little cave. "Come on in." She said.

Jack followed her inside. It was hollow.

"This way. My place is through this cave." She said.

Jack didn't bother going back now. But as it got darker, coming out of the cave, there stood a great ice castle.

"Welcome to my home." She said.

She ran up inside and Jack followed her. He watched her being so happy and free.

"Elsa." Said a voice. There was a tall lady walking to them.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is my new friend. I don't know his name. But I saved him from those men hunting him." Elsa said to her.

"I see. Come little one." She said.

Jack slowly walked over. Then the lady patted his head.

"You pour little puppy." She said. "You've seen so much. And your all alone." She said.

"Can he stay here? With us?" Elsa asked.

The lady smiled. "Would you like that? A friend to play with?"

Elsa smiled and jumped. "Yes please!"

The lady laughed. "Call me Emily Jane." She said. And with a kiss on his head he closed his eyes.

When he woke up...

"Your okay now." It was Elsa. "Your safe." Jack sat up. Wait. Sat up? He looked at himself. He wasn't covered in fur. He had hands? Fingers? Feet and toes?

"Emily Jane turned you into a human." Elsa explained.

"Jack." He spoke. He could talk. "My name is Jack."

Elsa smiled. "Jack...Frost. I'm Elsa Snow." She said. She hugged him. "Were going to be the best of friends now."

Jack smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah. Friends. Best of friends."

The End.

Inspired by the song "She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" by David Guetta and Sia.


	84. Bad Blood

Sisters

Jack x Elsa

Elsa couldn't believe this was happening.

Anna was in her room throwing a fit over the fact Elsa wouldn't allow her to see Hans.

Jack finally came over to help back her up.

"Look. I have fights with my sister too. But sooner or later you have to draw the line." Jack wasn't helping.

"I'm not letting her date some creep who spy's on other girls." Elsa said. She sat on the couch.

Jack was standing behind her. "Elsa. I know Anna loves you. And I'm sure she'll see one day just how bad Hans really is. But she needs to learn on her own. You can't always be there for her."

Elsa wanted to scream and cry. She always counted on Anna. And Anna counted on her. But now, this was a war.

A stupid fight over a guy.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elsa asked. "Pretend like this whole thing is nothing?"

Jack didn't know what to say.

"I love Anna. No matter what. But...this. Hans. I can't. I just can't." Elsa stood up and headed out the door.

Jack sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Guess he'd better talk to sister two.

he went upstairs and knocked on Anna's door. "Anna. It's me. Jack."

He listened for her to move. She unlocked the door.

"What is up Jack?" She asked.

He could tell she was crying.

"Your sister ran out of the house. So, I'm here to talk." He was honest.

Anna scoffed. "unbelievable." She said. "Come in." She said.

Jack walked in and sat on the bed. "What's so great about Hans?" Jack asked simply.

"He's amazing at sports." Anna said.

"And..."

"And he's vary smart. he helps me with history." She was smiling at least.

"Anything else?" Jack was trying to nag on to find something or have Anna find something that's sending signals off.

"He helps people in his neighborhood. And he loves art." Anna said all these and nothing came flying out.

"Anna. Can I tell you somethings I know about Hans?" He only asked because he knew Anna would say no.

"What? The same crap I heard from Elsa?" Anna asked.

"What did Elsa tell you?"

"That he is a mean man. That he bullies people, he has others do his own work, he blackmails the teachers, he's a cheater, and he's going to hurt me and not care. Leaving me in the middle of-"

"Nowhere. Elsa loves to be just a little dramatic." Jack laughed.

"The blackmail. That's actually a whole evil thing. Pitch has done that same thing to me and Elsa. Remember? And Mother Gothel did blackmail Flynn and Kristoff to stay away from Rapunzel." Jack reminded her of all that.

"But Hans is different." Anna said.

"Anna. I've seen Hans with Pitch before. And it was in the art room. Pitch is a handy thief." Jack said.

"He loves art." Anna said.

"And how many has he taken you too?" He asked.

There have been reports on the news over the last few days about robberies. And everyone of them...At a art museum.

"No."

"Anna. He's been using you as an excuse to find targets to steal." Jack was a guardian. So anything that goes on he knew about.

"He says he loves me. We planned to get married after school." Anna went on.

"Anna. I know your smart. And I'm not going to tell you to leave Hans."

Anna looked shocked. "Your not?"

"Nope. But I'll be there to comfort Elsa as she leaves you." He said getting up.

Anna was given a choice now.

"Take Hans and Leave Elsa. Or...Save your sister from doing something she'll regret. And break up with him. I'm going to find Elsa now." Jack said as he closed her door.

As soon as he did he ran out of the house and looked for Elsa.

Looking all over he finally found Elsa in the park. And it was snowing.

"You really are upset if winter came THIS early." He joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What is up Jack."

"I talked to Anna. And gave her a choice. Let;s see which she chooses." Jack said. He swung an arm around Elsa's shoulders.

"Thanks Jack. Somehow you get to her and I can't." Elsa says.

"No. I used you to get to her. She just needed someone else to listen to." Jack smiled.

"What Lies did you spit out?" Elsa asked guessing that's what he did.

"I just mentioned a few memories. And made up a small lie that Hans was taking her on dates to look for targets."

"The art? But Pitch is the one who-"

"I know. But Hans gives him the information." Jack said.

Elsa smiled slowly. "I got it. You really are the devil sometimes." Elsa said.

"I do my best. Whatever it takes for my sweet angel." He kissed her cheek.

Jack and Elsa headed back home after a few hours.

And found Anna baking.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa. Jack. I just finished making cookies. What some?" Anna offered with a smile.

Guess Anna made her choice. But some bad blood with not keep these two apart.

Jack smiled. "My two little girls." He said. "The Angel and the fighter."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"Me a fighter?" Anna questioned. "Elsa's the one with powers."

The three of them laughed.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift.


	85. Heart By Heart

Heart

Elsa x Jack

Elsa was in the cafe with Moana and Merida having some tea or coffee in Elsa's case.

Anna and Rapunzel were at another table with Hiccup, Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn.

While Miguel was on stage preforming.

"What does it take to get someone to love you?" Merida asked.

Moana snorted. "Like a frog prince cursed to be kissed by a random girl." She said.

Elsa sighed. "I think you just need to know when you HAVE found the right guy." She said.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Mona stared at Miguel as he sang some more. "When you know your soul is telling your body something it shouldn't."

Merida laughed. "Really?"

Elsa giggled. "Moana. Just ask him out already."

Moana was still staring. "When you hold hands you can feel it in the touch of your finger tips."

She was high or something Elsa thought.

"Moana and Miguel. Sitting in a tree." Merida sang a little.

"When we first meet. He walks in the door. Looks your way first. And meeting his eyes. You know. He's looking right into you."

She was full of caffeine.

"Merida. What do you think Love is?" Elsa asked. Merida had no clue or cared too much for it. But with Hiccup across the room...

She sang like a bluebird. "With a single touch, it will feel like your on a cloud in the heavens. Everything in your life falls right into your hands for you to place wherever you please. I know he will be the ONE for me." She said.

Elsa laughed. You both are high on caffeine." She said.

"Then what do you think?" Moana asked.

"Tell us how you feel when meeting your lover." Merida said.

Elsa laughed. But she didn't deny them.

"You look into each others eyes. And see that...spark." She said first.

"Then next he will lift you up into the skis. Way above heaven and earth." She reached for the ceiling.

"But lastly, the love you both feel, will reach from beyond time and space itself. And even when yo are far apart, you'll find your way to each other." Elsa explained.

Actually, she was explaining how she and Jack first met and fell in love intently. Those were also his words he used to impresses to get her to date him.

"What are you girls talking about over here?" Jack asked. He hugged Elsa from behind.

Hiccup sat sown next to Merida and Miguel stood next to Moana.

"Oh nothing." Merida and Moana both said.

"Just talking about the heart is all." Elsa said smiling.

"By my heart. I knew you were meant for me." Jack whispered in Elsa's ear.

"And By my heart you are mine." She whispered back.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Heart By Heart" from the movie mortal instruments. Sung by Demi Lovato.


	86. We Are Never Getting Back Together

Never

Jack x Elsa

Elsa listened to the man's story. She felt so much sadness from it.

"And so she went off into the sunset with the man she chose. The man she loved." He spoke.

Elsa felt a single tear fall down her cheek. Quickly wiping it she was ready to go home.

"But in the end, she made her choice. I wasn't the one for her. And we were never meant to be." The man said.

Everyone clapped. Elsa stood up and headed to the door.

"You okay?" Said her boyfriend.

"Jack." She spoke. "Do you think we are really meant to be together?" Elsa asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sure. If it wasn't for you Pitch would have turned me to the bad side. I would be this evil black Jack." He joked a little.

"Not funny. I just...Feel so bad for...John." Elsa said looking back.

"The princess made her choice. And so did John. If he wanted to really live with her he should have stayed there with her." Jack said.

"But that's not how history goes."

"And neither does life. history is based on what happened in their lives. And the effects and causes that occurred during that time. Elsa. History had me die in that ice pond. To save my sister. Just like history is that Anna saved your life by sacrificing herself for yours." Jack explained to her.

Elsa sighed. "I never want us to be like that." She said.

"Like what? Pocahontas and John Smith?" Jack clarified.

"I don't want you to leave me and I fall in love with another man just like you." She said.

Jack smiled and chuckled. "There is no one like me out there." He said.

"Peter Pan." Elsa corrected.

Jack rolled his eyes. "He's still a boy. He never will be a man. You. You will always be my snowball." He kissed her cheek.

"And you'll always be my guardian." Elsa said back.

Mean while...

"You still tell that story." A tall woman walked in.

'Hello Pocahontas." John said.

"Hello John Smith." She smiled.

"Well it's a heart breaking story. And the truth is...no one actually believes that I don't belong to you." He says.

"That's only Disney logic. But real logic is..."

"I know. John Rolfe. How's his planting going on?" Smith asks.

"Good. And our son is doing well. He still wants to meet you." She tells him.

"You know where to find me. As always." Smith said. He left the building.

"I know. You'll always be in my heart." Pocahontas said.

"And you in mine." John Smith whispers to himself.

The End.

Inspired by the song "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift


	87. I Knew You Were Trouble

Trouble

Jack x Elsa

Elsa watched as Mulan practiced her sword skills.

"Elsa." Called her sister.

"Yes Anna."

"Guess whose here." She said.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"And he brought him too." Anna added.

Elsa scoffed. "If he thinks that's going to square everything he's going to really get it from me." Elsa said.

Anna nodded in agreement.

Li Shang walked up to the girls. "I know what I did was a mistake-"

"A mistake? You judged me for my status as queen and said unworthy of having a man like the one I have now." Elsa said.

"And Rapunzel and I have men who aren't even princes. We can have them but my sister, Queen of snow, can't have Jack Frost?" Anna was making sense of the whole thing.

"You are just as bad as Mushu." Elsa said.

"Who?"

Right he doesn't know.

"Never mind." Elsa said.

"He's a guardian sure. But he's the trouble maker of the world." Shang said.

"Then what exactly is Rumpelstiltskin? A angel with devil wings?!" Elsa snapped.

"No. He's just a goblin with human features." Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I knew already what I was getting into when I agreed to be the queen. I knew what I was getting into when I wanted to date Jack. What did you get into when you found out Mulan was a WOMAN?!" Elsa asked.

Mulan heard her name being called. Looking over she saw Shang talking with Anna and Elsa.

"Well?" Anna pushed.

Shang sighed. "I don't know. I was more focused on getting the men trained for the war. When seeing her like that I-"

Mulan was standing right behind the girls. "You didn't say anything." She said.

"But after I saved you, you listened." She smiled.

"And I was able to bring my honor to my family just by being born." She added.

Shang sighed again. "Yes."

"What's going on here?" Jack came down. "I could hear yelling for the next town over."

Elsa smiled.

"We're just trying to understand why Shang thinks-"

"Who cares." Jack interrupted.

"It's what you think that matters. Like Mulan thought she could be a man and fight in her fathers place." He said.

"True. And I proved that a woman is just as good a man." Mulan added.

Shang scoffed at Jack. "Guess I was wrong."

"You want to know what I think." Jack said to Shang.

"Just how luck we both are."

Shang raised an eyebrow at him.

Mulan and Elsa laughed.

"You got a woman who saved you in a war, saved the emperor and the whole of China. Me? I have a loving queen who knows her powers are as pure as her heart." Jack said.

Elsa blushed.

"And the both of you have fighting spirits." Anna added.

"We all do." Mulan said.

"True. And we all can cause trouble." She said looking over at Shang.

"Okay. Fine. We all cause trouble." He crossed his arms.

"Not me. i'm all balls of fun!" Jack jumped up on the air.

"Now You'll get it." Elsa said.

"Snow ball fight!" Anna shouted.

Jack and Elsa both made it snow and it was the girls against Shang.

But it was fun.

The End

Inspired by the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift


	88. So This is Love

This Love

Elsa x Jack

Celebrating Anna's birthday was just what she wanted. But she didn't guess this.

"Elsa! You threw me a whole ball!" She said.

Elsa laughed. "We haven't had one since my coronation." Elsa said.

"We have. When you turned 21. And when I turned 18. And Rapunzel' engagement. But I guess that one was all her parents. But still. We've had a few after that." Anna said.

"I think this one is more special then you realize." Elsa whispered.

As she said that Anna turned to see Hiccup in a tux. "Are you seriously kidding me?!" Anna asked with a huge grin on her face.

Elsa held back laughter as Hiccup walked over to Anna. And bowed.

"Princess." He said.

"My my you both look so cute." Said a cheery voice. "Thank you fairy godmother for helping with the party." Elsa said.

"Any time dear. I helped Ella with her ball for her daughter's first birthday. I can help with any birthday if you say the magic words." Fairy godmother said.

Elsa and Anna laughed. "Bibbidi Bobbiti Boo!" They said.

"Really? Bib Bob Boo!" There was another cheery voice. Jack was flying in the air with Toothless.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted.

"What? I'm keeping him busy so Hiccup can dance." Jack said.

Elsa scoffed.

"Any who. My I?" Hiccup offered his hand.

Anna giggled. "You may." She said.

"Young love. So sweet and pure." Fairy godmother said.

"Tell me, Malinda." Elsa smirked. "How does it feel to be so magical." Elsa already knew who it was.

"You knew. Well," Fairy godmother turned to a little girl. Cinderella's own daughter. "What gave me away so easily?"

"You called your mother Ella. She goes by Cinderella. And fairy godmother doesn't help with toddlers." Elsa said.

Malinda frowned. "Darn. I better get more practice. And more info on people around me too. Like I know you and Jack have a secret." She teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That's not a secret." Elsa said. "Everyone knows about me and Jack. But how does a little girl like you even understand that?" Elsa asked.

Malinda smiled. "I didn't know that. I'm just saying your lookin' a little chunky." She said before running into the dance crowd. Elsa blushed. This was Anna's day. So how could she even...

"Elsa." Jack spoke. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Jack. We are...good. When were together. Right?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack was concern. "What's wrong?"

"I think...I need to go to the bathroom." Elsa ran past him and headed upstairs.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. Anna and Hiccup looked over and saw Elsa running and Jack chasing after her.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

And Malinda... *Giggling. "You'll find out in...about a few minutes."

Jack was knocking on the door hoping Elsa was okay.

"Elsa. It's us. Were here to make sure your okay." Anna said.

Anna opened up the door and Elsa was on the floor.

"Elsa! What happened? Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Anna." Elsa held up a stick to Anna. "I'm so sorry." Elsa said.

Anna took the stick from Elsa and... "Oh my god. Elsa. Why do you think this is a big deal?"

Elsa looked at her sister in shock. "Anna! This is your birthday! How can you-"

"I get a niece or nephew! Are you kidding! This is the best birthday ever!" Anna shouted.

"What?" Hiccup and Jack both said.

"Elsa's pregnant. Jack. You really need to use-"

"I did! The heck?! How?!"

"They only work 90% of the time." Anna said.

Elsa groaned. "I don't want to know how you know that."

"Love sister. I know because of love." Anna said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I make sure there's some in the cabinets when you come over."

"Your scary." Elsa said.

"You still love him. And he loves you. Shall I announce that your getting married?"

"NO!" Both Elsa and Jack shouted at Anna.

"I didn't even know. Malinda noticed I was...Getting chunky." Elsa said

"I actually lied." Malinda said.

"Ah love. It's so sweet." Says the real fairy godmother watching Malinda being chased around by Jack, Elsa and Hiccup.

"Reminds me of when Cinderella and her prince danced at the ball. And fell in love."

The End.

Inspired by the song "So This is Love" From the Cinderella movie Sung by Ilene Woods and Mike Douglas


	89. Style

My cloths?!

Jack x Elsa

Elsa sat there in the mall board as her sister, Rapunzel and Astrid all changed into some fancy dresses and skirts with blouses that looked like they were heading to a shower of some kind.

"Elsa. What do you think of this one?" Anna asked.

"I think it's the same one but in a different color." Elsa said.

"True. But does this color look better? I know Purple is more Rapunzel's color. But this royal Purple. Come on." Anna twirled around.

Elsa smiled. "You look nice in darker colors. Like that green dress you wore for my 16 birthday." Elsa said.

Anna squealed. "I knew it! I'll take this. Now, I'm thinking jeans. I have enough skirts." Anna said.

That's the one thing she's head her sister say the whole day that was the truth.

"Hello ladies!" Elsa felt the hairs on her arms and back of her neck all stand up at once. This was one thing she wished would never happened.

"Jack! Hiccup. Flynn. Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Hey why's my name the one you have to shout about?" Jack asked.

"Because your always causing trouble." Rapunzel said.

"Nice dress. Minty green?" Flynn guessed.

"Yes and no. It's just a light green but I wanted something more aqua colored." She said.

"I think you look great." Astrid said. She came out wearing a white plain skirt with a orange tank top.

"Hey Astrid." Kristoff said.

"And hello you too boys. Anna just left to grab some jeans. If you think you can find her." Astrid said.

"Has Elsa got something already?" Hiccup asked.

"Like I'm in need of anything like dresses or skirts. If I was shopping it would be for boots." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "The snow queen has spoken."

Elsa gave him a death glare.

"Hey guys!" Anna said waving. "Look what I have here Elsa. It's white jean shorts." She was smiling. "You can wear these while I have the black ones."

Elsa smiled. "I'm happy you thought of me. But Anna, this is about you three. I'm only here because... I"M THE ONLY ONE WHO DRIVES." Elsa said.

"Hey. My father needed the car. How was I supposed to know he would wreck it?" Rapunzel said.

"And I still have another week till I take my test." Anna said.

Astrid scoffed. "I'm taking my time with it. And I also have a dragon." She added.

"Here. How does this look?" Rapunzel came out wearing a lime green skirt with a yellow tank and pink jacket. "This is way better then that blue one."

Elsa smirked as she say Flynn staring hard. "It's not that revealing. Is it?" She teased him.

Flynn shook his head. He chuckled it off. "It's fit for the royal family." He said.

Rapunzel puffed her cheeks. "That's terrible, Flynn."

Astrid and Elsa laughed. "You can't beat that." Astrid said.

"I so can!" Anna marched right into the dressing room. It was about three minutes before she finally came out. "How's this?" Anna was wearing the black shorts with her top and underneath... "Orange leggings?" Elsa questioned.

"Why not? I also have this." She pulled out a huge sun hat with sunflowers on it. Fake of course but still. "You look like your heading to the pond. Like when we were seven and nine." Elsa laughed.

Anna laughed with her. "But I don't fall into the pond because I lost my ring." Anna said.

Elsa blushed. "It was my favorite ring. And It was one you gave me. Remember. the orange lady bug ring." Elsa corrected her sister.

"I know. I just wanted to tease you. Relax Elsa." Anna said.

"Are you really going to wear orange leggings under the shorts?" Kristoff asked.

"No. I have an orange dress I'll be wearing. I just wanted to try these on." Anna said.

"Well in that case, The whole idea is too cute for words!" Kristoff said smiling.

"Well Astrid. You have anything for us to see?" Jack asked while elbowing Hiccup.

Astrid didn't put anything on but she did pull out two skirts. "This is what have. A blue skirt with frills, and a red school girls skirt." Astrid said.

"And you Elsa?" Hiccup asked. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine. You want me to show off something. I will." She took the shorts Anna showed her. "Rapunzel. You still have that blue jacket?"

Rapunzel tossed her the jacket and grabbed one of the t-shirts on the rack behind her.

She headed into the dressing room next to Anna's and after five minutes...

"Holy Fireballs!" Anna said.

Astrid was more shocked then anyone. But she was also smiling a little.

Elsa walked out in the white shorts, wearing the blue jacket over the gray t-shirt.

"You look amazing." Kristoff said.

"I don't even know why you look so...cool." Flynn blushed and scratched his head.

"You look..." Jack was the one with no words.

"So pretty. You are like a modern queen of winter here Elsa." Rapunzel said.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks. Guess being not so girly can come in handy when it counts."

Everyone laughed except for Jack and Astrid.

"Elsa. You want that? I'll buy the shirt." Astrid said.

"What?"

"I can buy two jackets." Rapunzel winked.

"And I'll pay for the shorts. You did bring us all here after all." Anna said smiling.

Elsa wasn't sure why but... "Alright. Guess that means I'm buying food?" The three girls smiled bigger.

"Thank you!" They said. Yup. She walked right into that one.

After the girls finished they headed out to the pizza cafe.

"Hey Elsa." Astrid spoke.

"What is it?"

"Did you know you looked like a girl version of Jack whale wearing that outfit?" She asked.

Elsa blushed and looked shocked. "What? No!"

"Really? That's always his style. The blue hoodie, the gray pants, and the white shirt underneath." Astrid said. "I swear you are trying to fall hard on Jack and your own body knows it. While your brain is being oblivious." Astrid said.

As Elsa stopped walking she thought about it. "We both are winter spirits. I have my snow powers while he's a Frost guardian of fun and joy." Elsa said. "We both just love the cold weather and it doesn't bother us." Elsa smiled.

Astrid smiled back. "You so are in love with him."

Elsa glared. "Jack is a trouble some child. If I had to make a choice between him and Hans-"

"Yes?" Speaking of the devil himself.

"Hans." Astrid said.

Elsa wasn't impressed. "Jack. That's a terrible Hans accent." She said.

Jack laughed. "But It almost had you fooled."

"Not one bit."

"You and I are vary alike." Jack smiled. "Same personality and style of clothing."

Elsa then smirked. "If that's the case I should be wearing your cloths."

"What?"

"If we have the same style then you wear my dress and I'll wear you hoodie." Elsa smiled. "Simple."

"I'm not giving you my cloths!" Jack shouted.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Style" by Taylor Swift.


	90. Heart Attack

Heart Attack

Elsa x Jack

Jack was waiting at his tree for Elsa to get here. Somehow he never figured this would happen to him.

"Jack. Are you sure your okay with this?" Katherine asked me.

She was like my sister always looking out for me. Even though she took Jack's first kiss. But it was to snap him out of Pitch's control so he didn't die.

"I honestly don't know." Jack said.

This whole thing started at school three days ago...

It was the boring classroom and during the end of it... Elsa stood up and was screaming at Rapunzel.

"What?! No! I'm not doing this!"

Jack couldn't believe a gal like Elsa would be shouting at a friend and in the middle of class. At least the teacher was the big roach. (Monsters vs. Aliens)

"Oh come on. It's just one sate for a whole day. It's not that bad at all." Rapunzel was saying.

Jack didn't know the whole thing but he found out soon enough.

"I'm not dating a guy from our class for a whole day!" Elsa shouted again.

"Look. It's nothing at all. Just prove you can have fun." Rapunzel said grinning.

Jack liked Rapunzel. She was hard core and was also a girl who knew how to have fun. Even Elsa's sister Anna was like that.

Jack looked over at Hiccup who was glaring. Hiccup had a thing for Elsa. But also Merida, Anna, and Moana. Some.

Jack however wasn't into the whole hero act. Sure he was one. But that was why he wasn't someone more... Girly.

"And who would I be going out with?" Elsa crossed her arms.

Jack smirked leaning back in his chair. This would show Elsa to not be such a loner tomboy. She, Merida and Moana were the three queens of the school because they didn't need any mad to help them.

Rapunzel and Anna both had boyfriends already so Jack and Hiccup were on their own. Unless Astrid ever agreed to go out with Hiccup.

"Jackson Overland Frost." Rapunzel said his name slowly as if to say it loud and clear.

"What?! Rapunzel! What the heck?! Ask me. Don't set me up behind my back!" Jack yelled at her. She was only a chair behind him and Elsa was next to Rapunzel.

"You need to get over the fact I'm taken. And Elsa here needs to see what life has to offer in the romance business." She said. "So you two are perfect. It's just a day."

Jack wanted to frost the whole room but Elsa beat him too it. The room was not a freezer.

"Rapunzel. I will not do this date." She said clearly.

Jack sighed. He couldn't do this to Hiccup.

But somehow in the three days Rapunzel convinced Hiccup to allow this and Elsa to agree to this date. With help from Anna and their brother Olaf.

Which leads us to where Jack is now. Waiting.

"I hope she backed out of this thing so I don't have to go to school and face Hiccup in guilt." Jack said.

Katherine smiled. "Emily will want to hear about this when she gets back." She said.

Jack rolled his head around his neck. "I know. You and her both are caring for me in the tree." He said.

"So tell me a little about Elsa Snow. The queen." Katherine asked.

"She's vary boy like. Wears a skirt but not the same colors as the school. And it's her own design of it too. With leggings underneath. She has magic powers she loves to use when she get's pissed. She's basically, a lone hero." He said.

"So almost like you?" Katherine guessed.

"No. She isn't fun at all. That's why-"

"Is that her?" Katherine pointed ahead and there a girl wearing a sparkly light blue and green dress with gray boots going up to her thighs, hair in a bun, and make up all pink and purple.

Jack was seeing a real lady. And a killer one too. Was he possibly having an attack right now?

"Yup. That's...her." Jack answered.

"Good luck. And I hope she is worth everything." Katherine said heading inside the tree.

"Hey Jack." Elsa said.

Jack was hearing his heart beating so fast he could hardly hear her or himself think.

"Hey. You dressed up." He said.

"This? Astrid said I could borrow one of her mother's dresses. It's from an old cocktail party." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "Let's head out then. Where to?" He asked taking her arm.

Elsa mentioned a new pizza place, then a movie.

"Cool. Can we stop somewhere after the movie?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Elsa said. They had a whole day together. 12 hours. This would be a long day.

But in the end it was good. The pizza was amazing and the movie was magical. Jack had caught himself holding Elsa's hand once or twice.

Although one time she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it.

Then came the other place.

"Shopping?" Elsa questioned.

Jack pulled on Elsa's hand. "Trust me." He smiled.

He pulled out a few different things, handed them to Elsa, then shoved her in a dressing room.

Jack waited for Elsa to change. And when she came out...

"Well?" Elsa turned on her heels.

Jack was smiling. "Better. That dress was giving me chest pains. And you looked like you were going to kill yourself in those boots." He said.

"Do you really like it?" He asked her.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Yes. I do actually. I love this." Shorts, a jacket with a blue tank top was just the thing. And with the crocks everything was perfect.

"Thanks Jack." Elsa said.

Jack paid for the outfit an took Elsa a little more chopping.

"Here. Smell this." A woman said to Elsa. Elsa was spread with a sweet smelling perfume.

"Flowers?" Elsa guessed.

"Yes. It's a new winter rose." The woman said.

Jack was smiling. Elsa was having a great time.

"You want it?" Jack asked.

Before Elsa could answer Jack already paid for it.

The day was close to ending so Jack took Elsa home.

"Thanks for the day." Elsa said.

"Thank Rapunzel." Jack chuckled. "But no problem."

"Maybe...We can do this again. But not by force." She said.

Was Elsa Snow agreeing with a second date?

"Okay. Sure. I'll be at my tree. Come by any time on the weekend." He said.

Elsa smiled then went inside.

As Jack turned to leave...

"See you next time!" There was Anna waving to him.

"Anna Snow!" There went Elsa.

Jack laughed. Elsa wasn't so bad. Once you got to hang with her and know her a little.

But now he had to deal with Katherine and Emily Jane. Nope. He headed to Hiccup's house instead. But Elsa still was on his mind.

"How did it go?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I had a heart attack. Everything was a blank." Jack said. But he was smiling.

The End

Inspired by the song "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.


	91. Wonderland

Mad as a Hatter!

Jack x Elsa

So everyone was doing a cafe theme for their classroom.

"Come on. Can't we do something else?" Anna asked.

Moana was upset. "I really wanted to try it."

"You have been reading too much manga." Hiccup said.

"But we have to do something." Rapunzel said.

Jack wanted to get out of the class meeting. Who cares about a class opening.

"Hello to you my little kitties." Flynn said in the doorway wearing pink and purple feathers and cat ears.

All the girls laughed. "What on earth are you doing?" Anna asked.

Flynn bowed. "What earth am I on, I am doing?"

What? Jack hid his red face of laughter.

"We are here for our show!" Anna's mouth dropped. Along with everyone else in the room.

Elsa walked in wearing a vary short dress and a tall hat. But what Jack was seeing was the stockings. Black and purple striped with black booties boots.

"Elsa?" Jack was scared to ask her anything about her outfit.

"Your the hatter." Rapunzel said.

She got it right. "I talked to teacher Alice. And she said we could out on her show, for our class." Elsa said.

"So Flynn in the Cheshire Cat. Your the Mad Hatter. Who will all of us be?" Anna asked.

Elsa grinned. "You my dear little sister. Are going to be the white rabbit." Elsa smiled.

Jack got the feeling this was going to get really bad. But he loved this Elsa.

"And what of the rest of us?" He asked.

"Rapunzel will be the queen of hearts. Or the red queen. I got Merida to be the White queen. Moana. You shall be our Alice. The female one." Elsa said.

Jack frowned. "And if that is the case..."

"Kristoff will be the male Alice. Or Alex." Elsa said.

"And leaving Hiccup and Jack... Our marsh hare," Pointing at Hiccup. "And our naive of hearts." Elsa pointed to Jack.

Great Jack had to be the crazy one. The worst of all wonderland.

Through out the days they got prepared and it turns out the show is one everyone got to improvise on.

Which was good for Jack. Meaning he could be the good naive of hearts and not the crazy jerk who everyone hates.

Moana and Kristoff were great story guides.

Elsa was the perfect Mad Hatter and Flynn, he brought in all the teenage girls.

While they didn't have anyone to play the twins, the two class parrots knew the lines of the twins and any time they spoke someone would talk to them. Mostly Anna, Elsa, or Moana.

Jack thought it was funny. Elsa was always mad at them, Anna talked calmly to them, Moana would just walk over and pet the two birds.

Anna did her thing every hour for ten minutes, and handed out flyers for the class show. And dressed as the white rabbit.

Leading people down to the rabbit hole. Ha!

"This really is a fun tea party today!" Elsa said.

Jack watched as Hiccup and Elsa talked to the people in Kristoff's group.

"Oh no!" A child shouted at the door. "The naive of hearts! He's going to arrest us all."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What my dear child are you talking about?" What on earth was Elsa doing? She got up from the tea table and walked over to Jack.

"This isn't just the naive of hearts. This is The Heart Prince! A prince who may be like his crazy mother, but is kind hearted. Like his father." Elsa was defending him.

"I know him well. We grew up together as children." Jack wasn't sure if Elsa was still in character or not.

"Growing up in the palace was a nightmare. But then the prince showed mercy to this one little flower, in him mothers garden." Elsa spoke.

"A rose as white as snow." Jack then remembered. He saved Elsa from the embarrassment of being wrong. Showed her mercy.

"And that was when I saw the golden heart. Of the wonderland kingdom. So, little child." Turning to the child in the door. "Just because you see the naive of hearts, doesn't mean he's a bad guy. or girl." She added.

That was unnecessary. But everyone was clapping. After two more shows they cleaned up and couldn't wait to things to go back to normal.

"Elsa." Jack spoke to her.

"Thanks. For taking all of us to wonderland. And for saving me from looking so bad." He said.

"Please. I can't have a child be scared of you. Your Jack Frost." Elsa said.

"True. But...I don't need a child to tell me what I am."

"Isn't the man in moon a child. Manny is a child ruling over moon people." Elsa pointed out.

"By the way," Jack was holding this comment back for a really long time now. "You looked pretty sexy in that mad hatter outfit." He said.

Elsa was blushing but smiling. "Thank you. I knew you would love it. Naive." She winked.

Jack could feel the heat in his cheeks. Turning away from Elsa and finish cleaning up the place.

"Jack." Elsa called him before leaving. "You know I was teasing right?"

"Yup. And you got me good too. I actually though you were trying to get me to do something bad." Jack chuckled.

Elsa walked over to Jack. "What if I was?" She asked.

How could Jack answer that?!

"Well...I mean you are vary attractive and all. Your beautiful. Your smart. You have powers." Jack was saying facts.

"Jack. I love you." And that set everything off.

"What?!" Jack stood up staring at Elsa.

"Oh come on Jack. We both know why we are like this with each other." She said.

Jack couldn't speak. What was he even supposed to say to that?

"Never mind then. Forget I even said anything." Elsa turned to walk away.

Jack had to do something. But what?!

Jack instinctively reached out grabbing Elsa's arm and pulled her to him.

They were so close to each other. What else could Jack say? Nothing.

He just had to act. He leaned down and kissed Elsa.

Elsa tried to pull away at first. But then she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

And they had a **wonder** full time.

The End

Inspired by the song "Wonderland" by Taylor Swift.


	92. We Don't Talk Anymore

Not anymore

Elsa x Jack

It was a week after the most shocking thing ever happened.

Elsa couldn't believe that it happened.

Jack had some out of nowhere and confessed to her.

They had been friends since middle school and Elsa has loved their friendship ever since.

But even though they were the best of friends... Elsa did hide secret feelings for him. But after seven years...He comes up to her and confesses to her that he loves her.

"Elsa?" Anna knocks on the door. "What?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked in and stood by the door. "I know what Jack did was out of the blue and all. But you don't have to completely stop talking to him." Anna said.

"I can't face him. I can't." Elsa said.

"Because you have the same feelings?" Anna already knew about the two.

"Anna! I can't that ruins friendships! Even if we did date, once things don't work out we can't go back to being friends." Elsa said.

That was a possibility. "But Elsa. Things could work out fine. And even if they don't, you and Jack are too good of friends to completely blow this up." Anna said.

"NO!" Elsa shouted.

Anna left Elsa alone in her room. Elsa couldn't hide forever. That was true. But she wasn't ready to face Jack yet.

But it was a week ago. Maybe she could talk to his about it now.

Elsa opened up her window and grabbed her things.

She was hiking up the mountain.

Elsa climbed out her window and headed to the mountain.

It was easy for her to get up there. She did it while a storm blew by. She could do it again with no wind.

"Jack!" Elsa called. He had to be here somewhere.

"Jack!" Elsa called again.

No answer. Where was Jack Frost?

"You called?" There he was.

He hugged Elsa from behind. "I'm so sorry I freaked you out!" He said.

"It was a dare. I promise you I would never do anything like that to ruin our friendship." He explained.

"A dare?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Flynn dared me to ask out the beautiful girl in the whole school and I didn't want to ask Rapunzel. Because I know she would take it seriously. So you were the only other person I could think of." Jack said.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you were actually telling you loved me. But it was a dare. I'm glad I was picked and all. But maybe a warning next time." She said.

"Yes. I am sorry again." Jack said.

Elsa turned around and hugged Jack back. "I know you are. But the reason it caught me off guard..." Elsa spoke as she pulled away. "You never have said that to me." She said.

Jack was silent. "Because...I didn't want it to come out the wrong way." He said.

Elsa smiled. "Jack. I think we both know that-"

Elsa went quiet. Only because Jack kissed her cheek.

"Sorry. I do love you. But, I don't want this friendship to end just yet. So...Maybe till we both are out of college..."

Elsa put two and two together. "Go out? For real?" She questioned.

Jack's face was red as an apple.

"O-kay." She said. Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said okay. I'm fine with that." Elsa gave a half smile.

Guess time had a plan for when they start doing things friends don't do after all.

"Okay. But can I..." Jack was really close still.

Elsa swollowed hard. "Save it for when we are actually dating." She said.

Jack chuckled. "Your right." He smiled.. "I'll get you back home." He said.

Elsa took Jack's hand and they walked back to her house.

The End

Inspired by the song "We Don't Talk Anymore" by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez.


	93. Tell Me Why!

Why?!

Jack x Elsa

Elsa marched right up to Jack after chasing him all the way to the north poll.

"Jackson Overlord Frost!" She yelled.

"Yes?" Jack slowly turned around seeing her standing there.

"Tell me the truth." Elsa demanded. "You have been hiding from me all week. Why don't you talk to me? Tell me what's going on."

She was mad. And Jack hated to see her mad. "Look Elsa." He started.

"And don't go saying "Anna had this idea" or "Hiccup needed help" or even "The guys wanted to hang out" okay. I want to know the truth. Why have you been distant from me?" She asked.

Jack wanted to tell her but... "It's a surprise." Jack told her. "And that's all I can say." He said to her.

Elsa crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Is this about my birthday?" She asked.

Jack didn't say a word.

Elsa however, laughed. "I know about the surprise party this weekend." She said.

"I don't know why you all are being so serious about this. It' just a birthday." Elsa said.

"But Elsa. It's your 21." He said.

"If you wanted to celebrate it with me then just go to a freakin bar with me then throw me a party the next day." Elsa said.

"Don't make me feel like I'm left out and have me all alone. I did that when I was 18. And It nearly killed my sister." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "Sorry. We didn't mean for that. But we wanted to give you something you haven't had in a long time." Jack said.

"Anna. Her birthday that I got sick." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"How did you- Never mind. Please do act surprise when you come to the party tomorrow." Jack said. "Anna and Kristoff both wanted to throw you one after what happened then." Jack said.

Elsa smiled and kissed Jack on the head. "Okay." She said.

She left the north pole and headed home.

"Phew." Jack said. "She almost saw it." Jack pulled out a small box in his pocket. "Sorry Elsa. But this party, is just for us two." He smiled.

The End

Inspired by the song "Tell Me Why?" by Taylor swift.


	94. Something There

What's There?

Elsa x Jack

Christmas was here and Elsa loved the idea of going away for Christmas.

But what she didn't count on...

"Can't catch me!" Yelled Jack.

"Come back here you little-"

"Daddy! Chase me!" Shouted a little boy.

"Be careful." Said Belle.

"You really did something." Elsa said.

"What?" Belle asked.

"You and the beast. Your son. And soon to be your daughter." Elsa said.

"We don't know yet. Too soon." Belle said.

"How did you know? That you would be with the beast?" Elsa asked.

Belle smiled. "Why are you asking? Something going on between you and Jack?" Belle asked.

Elsa laughed. "Anna. She is going to be proposed. Christmas night. Kristoff won her heart. And I asked Jack if we could go somewhere to give them their time." Elsa explained.

"I see. Well Anna is going to be vary happy. And Kristoff is lucky." Belle said.

"I know. I'm happy for her. But seeing your son... How? How did you fall for a beast? I know he wasn't a beast but-"

"I just did. I saw what was in his heart. The kindness, the caring, the anger yes, but the sadness and pain. Loneliness. I saw everything." Belle explained.

"Mommy! Look! I'm flying!" Said the boy. He was on beast's back. Jack threw a snowball at Elsa.

Laughing as it hit her face.

"Jack!" She yelled. She ran after him at first. But then smiled. She used her magic creating a huge ball of snow, and threw it into the air.

Elsa smirked. Jack wasn't sure why but then looking up. "Shoot!" Jack moved out of the way in time before the ball fell on him.

"Elsa!" As Jack called her name a small ball of snow hit his face.

But this time from the boy. "Got him!" He said.

"Thank you for the assistance." Elsa smiled.

"Wow! Never thought you'd be getting help from a child." Jack smiled.

"What beats you. Children. The beast inside you." Elsa smiled.

Jack was confused. "What beast?"

"The beast of joy and fun. But a child's happiness, that's the rose." Elsa said hugging him. "I love you. You know that." She said.

Jack wasn't sure why this was happening but he hugged back. "Yeah. I love you too." He smiled.

"What's happening?" The boy asks his father.

"What happened with me and your mother. Love." Beast said.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Something There" from the Beauty and the Beast movie. Sung by Paige O'Hara and Robby Benson.


	95. Love Story

Story of LOVE

Jack x Elsa

Elsa sat outside of the theater room were the show was starting.

Elsa never liked plays. At least ones that end badly.

Romeo and Juliet wasn't the play she could watch.

"What are you doing out here?" Said a voice.

Elsa looked up and Jack was there.  
Have a seat." She said. "Want a soda?" She offered.

Jack shrugged and sat down.

"Don't like love stories?" He asked.

"Not a huge fan of the ending. I love Anna and I'm glad she gets to play a role in it. But I told her I wouldn't see her die. So she knows I'm out here." Elsa explained.

Jack chuckled. "A girl who doesn't like a sad love story. That's new." He said. "Almost every girl in the school is in there watching." He said.

Elsa giggled. "And every guy is in there too. What's your point? It's a vary popular play. And the saddest love story next to the Titanic." Elsa said.

"You've watched that?"

"Some of it. I was like 7 or 8. It was complete accident. I thought it was stupid. But everyone says it's sad. I found out why. It really is a tragedy but it's not that big of a deal if the main people in the movie weren't real in the first place." Elsa said.

Jack was impressed. "Okay then. Well it's still a good story. Like West Side." Jack said.

"I prefer Grease. Now THAT"S a movie." Elsa smiled.

"Your the one I want! Hoo Hoo Hoo!" Jack sang.

Elsa laughed. "You know it?"

"Just that one part. My sister gave me a white bear for Valentine's and it sang that song." Jack said.

"Really? I've been looking for that. I saw it once and never have found it again!" Elsa said.

"I can give it to you. It's just annoying to me." Jack said.

"What about your sister?" Elsa asked.

"She knows it annoys me. She'll be fine." Jack said.

"Why are you out here and not inside watching Romeo and Juliet die?" Elsa asked. "Isn't Hiccup Romeo?"

Jack laughed. "He was. But he called in sick. I was going to watch it back stage with Flynn, but since Hiccup is sick Flynn had to take over. He is the stand in for Hiccup As Romeo." Jack explained.

"So your here alone?" Elsa asked.

"Never was a fan of the boring stuff. The sneaking out and meets yes. The romance part was the parts I paid attention too." Jack said.

"So Hiccup won't get the Poppy and Dandelion flowers at his dresser." Elsa said.

"You left those for him?" Jack asked.

"Anna and I yes. I left her some Lilac, Roses, and one other flower. I can't remember the name." Elsa shrugged. "But she's happy."

Jack shook his head. "That's crazy. That's as crazy as the great Gatsby." Jack said.

Elsa crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You watch the Great Gatsby? That was a good movie up till the end. And I didn't even understand what was going on till my father explained it." Elsa said.

"You watched that? A girl? I mean the actor yes is a hot ca bob but still, never thought a girl like you would be interested." Jack said.

"Never mind. Anyway what love story do you see yourself in?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

"Moana and Merida and I were asked this by our teacher. It's for some essay. So what would your love story be?"

Jack thought about it. "I would say... Nothing like Romeo. The opposite." Jack smiled "You?"

Elsa shyly looked away. "I would say, one were I'm off in one world and the man I love is in another. And we meet by chance, fall in love, and plan things out together. I'm not detailed into drama. But as long as we like some of the same things and he excepts me for who and what I am, I'm good." Elsa said.

Jack was shocked. "Wow! High expectations there. The play should be over soon. I better head back." Jack said standing up.

"Elsa Snow." She said. "I never introduced myself." She said.

"Jack Frost. Nice to meet you snow queen." Jack said before heading off.

The play ended and everyone was making there last bows.

Flynn ran off stage were Jack was. "Man! Did you see that? I was amazing!" He said.

Jack laughed before seeing Anna and Elsa across the way.

"You okay?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm in my own love story right now." Jack smiled.

The End

Inspired by the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.


	96. Breath

Air

Jack x Elsa

It was dark. No light shined from anywhere.

Elsa was falling. Slowly. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but darkness.

She couldn't breath. Drowning.

Elsa had fallen through the thick ice. Out on the foyer. Just like when she was running away.

She can't run this time. All she could do was fall. And keep falling.

She was stupid to be fighting out on the ice. Why had she done that?

Why did she fall?

Because she wanted to save him. The love of her life. Her sister. Her friends. She had to save all of them.

She is a guardian. The guardian of Love.

Her powers depend on her love of those around her. And for herself.

She might have used too much this time. And she is now paying the price.

'Jack. Please. Forgive me.' She thought.

She's running out of time. It's getting more dark.

Her vision must be going.

The lack of Oxygen is reaching to her.

'Goodbye' She though before everything was officially black.

"Elsa! Elsa! Please wake up Elsa!" Who was shouting her name?

How could she hear?

Was she dead already? No. She could breath. She slowly could see things.

She was on the ice again.

How? Who?

"Elsa! Please. Wake up! Don't die on me!" Jack was the one shouting.

"Jack?" She finally spoke.

"Elsa! Thank the stars! Are you alright?"

"I''m sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No! You did what I couldn't do. You saved everyone. But Please don't scar me like that. I don't think I could take it if you had died." Jack had tears falling from his eyes and on her cheeks.

Elsa reached up to him. "Don't cry. I'll be fine. As long as I have you here with me." She said.

"I know but-"

"Shh. I need to save my breath. Thank you for saving me." Elsa said before passing out once again.

Elsa slept for hours and hours. Till she finally woke up in her own bed with Jack right there next to her.

"Morning." She said.

Jack slowly woke up. "It's night." He said.

"Well It's good to see you." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah. It's good to have my light back in my life." Jack smiled back.

The End

Inspired by the song "Breath" by Taylor Swift.


	97. A Place in this World

Where I belong in the world

Jack x Elsa

Star was drinking her afternoon tea with her mother.

"Mama. How do you know you belong to the kingdom?" She asked.

Elsa (her mother) stared at her. "What on earth are you talking about? I'm the queen."

"I know. But like daddy is the guardian of joy and fun and you are guardian of love, also the snow queen. But how did you know you'd be a queen of snow and a guardian?" Star asked.

Elsa sighed. Putting her cup of tea down. "I didn't know. You never know where you are going to belong somewhere. Your father never expected to be a guardian. He was just having a day ice skating when his sister was going to fall."

"And he saved her. But he fell through the ice. And came back as the guardian!" Star said.

"Yes. And I was born with these powers. While Jack was given a chance to be something more, I was too. I may have been born with these powers it was my choice to use them." Elsa explained.

Star smiled. "I want to be a guardian. But how? And what guardian should I be?"

"I think Manny will have to talk to you about that." Elsa said.

"But Daddy is the guardian of fun and joy because he saved auntie Pippa. But you mama, how did you become the guardian of love?" Star asked her mother.

Elsa smiled. "Your father. While your aunt Anna saved me, by sacrificing herself. Jack, he showed me the real love of a person. Someone special." Elsa explained.

"And that's how?"

"Yes. And love is how I control my powers. So it's what Manny thought fit me best." Elsa said.

Star smiled. "I know what guardian I want to be!" Star shouted.

"And what is that?" Said anew voice.

"Daddy!" Star ran to her father and he picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I'm home." Jack said.

"I want to be a guardian of Light." Star said.

"Light?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! Lady Katherine told be about how you were once called nightlight. I want to be a guardian of light. The light of pure hearts and love. Like you and Mama." Star said.

Jack smiled while Elsa giggled. "That's why we named you Star. You are a star to everyone." Elsa said.

"And a star is within everyone's hearts." Jack added.

"Like I being a star. And I love having you two stars as parents." Star said.

"You belong here with us." Elsa said. "You are our daughter." Jack said. "And That's all I am. That's where I belong." Star smiled.

Inspired by the song "A Place In this World" by Taylor Swift.


	98. Titanium

Never give up!

Elsa x Jack

Elsa stood there. Ignoring her friends.

"Elsa No!" Anna and Jack shouted.

But Elsa ignored them. She wasn't going to let this go on any more.

"You really think you can beat me? I AM you!" Said this evil Elsa.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I will not let you hurt my family anymore!" She shouted.

She may not have all her own powers, but she still had her magic.

She let her fear of her powers control her for too long.

"Elsa! Please! Stop!" Jack yelled to her.

Again Elsa ignored him.

She wasn't going to let herself destroy her family.

"Jack." She said. Looking back and smiling. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine. I have to protect you too." She said.

She faced herself again. "Let's do this!" Elsa fired off her magic.

And so did her evil self.

Their magic was almost equal.

But sooner or later one of them would fall.

Elsa wasn't planning on giving up.

"Never give up!" Elsa shouted.

The evil Elsa laughed. "Like your going to win. You don't have the strength or the guts." She said.

Elsa drowned out everyone. All but one.

"Elsa. You can do this." Her father.

"Sweetie. Save your family." And her mother.

"Mom. Dad." Elsa's tears fell even more. The pain of her parents.

"See! Your weak!" Evil Elsa blasted all her might at Elsa. But Elsa still had a little left.

And this time, it was her parents strength she was using. Her sister, Jack, her friends, everyone.

"I am not weak. I am strong! I am the guardian of LOVE!" Elsa screamed.

All her power came flowing back. She fired it all at her evil self.

"What? No!"

Elsa watched as her evil self vanished like snow in the air.

Elsa finally could breath. It was over.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. Anna ran up to her sister. "Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Anna. I heard them. Mom and Dad. They helped me." Elsa said.

Anna hugged her. "Thank goodness your okay!" Anna said.

Jack also hugged both the girls. "I'm so glad your okay. But Elsa, you aren't made of steal." Jack said.

"I know. I'm made of Titanium Ice." Elsa joked.

"Elsa." Anna laughed. "I'm glad your okay." She said.

"Anna. Elsa." Jack said.

"I know you always want to protect me. But I'm a guardian now. I need to care for myself." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "I don't want to-"

"You will never lose me." Elsa said.

She kissed his cheek. "Never."

The End.

Inspired by the song "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia.


	99. The Story of Us El& JF Life Pt1

Our Story

Jack x Elsa

Elsa was watching everyone coming and going.

Her baby sister was just too cute and everyone from all over the world came to see her.

"Jack look at the baby!" A little girl said.

Elsa watched as another little girl a little older then her by possibly two years (Pippa age 5 and Elsa age 3).

The taller boy looked to be 12 years. 9 years older then herself.

The boy just stared at the baby. "She's cute." He said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

The boy looked over and a=saw her standing there. "My baby sister is the cutest of all the babies." She said.

Jack laughed. "And your the big sister." He said.

"So? your an old man." She said.

Jack felt a sting but laughed anyway. "You are cuter then your sister." He said.

"Jack! Don't tease her. You'll make things bad." Pippa said.

Elsa wasn't fazed by Jack's little comment. "I know I'm cute. But being the baby Anna is cuter then me."

Jack was smiling. "Anna. That's a pretty name."

"I named her." Elsa said.

"Your princess Elsa." Pippa said. "You must be proud to have a baby sister and not an older brother." She added.

"That hurt." Jack said gripping his chest.

"You want to play?" Elsa asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

Pippa nodded.

"Mother! We're heading outside to play." Elsa said.

"Okay. Be careful." She said to them.

The three of them went outside to play.

Elsa hadn't played with others for years. Only her parents. But now, this one day she got to make first friends.

Jack and Pippa.

A few years later Jack was now 15, Pippa 8, Elsa 6, and Anna Almost 4.

"What shall we play today?" Pippa asked.

"Snowball fight!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "I call Pippa on my team."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Really? Leaving me with the adorable one." He smiled.

Elsa stuck out her tongue and the game begun.

In the end Jack and Anna won.

Elsa was mad but seeing Anna so happy made her happy.

"Jack! You cheated!" Pippa said. She chased her brother around the place till he climbed up a tree.

"Can't reach me." He said.

"Jack you are terrible." Pippa said.

Jack laughed.

"I want to climb a tree." Anna said.

"You need to get a little bigger" Jack said.

Elsa used her powers and tossed a snowball right at his face.

Jack almost falling from the tree got hit and the girls laughed.

"You little-"

"Let's build a snowman!" Anna shouted. Elsa and Anna ran over to start building. Pippa and Jack eventually came over and helped. The four friends. Best friends.

But then...A year later...Things changed.

Jack saved Pippa from falling in the ice. But he fell in instead. It took too long for them to reach him. He was in a coma. All icy blue, like frost. Elsa felt her heart breaking.

Around that time was the accident with Anna.

Elsa cut herself off from the world.

Not even sure what was happening to Pippa and her mother.

Years went by. Elsa and Anna lost their parents. Elsa was only 15 and Anna was 13.

How could she care for Anna? She was cut off from the world.

"Elsa. You have a visitor." Anna said.

It was Pippa. "Elsa." She sounded horse. "Pippa? What are you-"

"I don't have much time left. I just want the three of us to build a snowman. One last time. For Jack's sake." She said.

Elsa hadn't seen Jack in so long. "Alright." Elsa said.

The three girls played in the snow like nothing happened.

But that was the last one.

Anna and Elsa visited Jack still in a coma. "Hey Jack." Anna spoke first.

"I hope you wake up soon. We miss you. You have missed out on so much. I'm going to start high school soon. I know. A princess in school. But Elsa says it's best. And she's doing great being the mother. Our parents died. And...I'm sorry about Pippa." Anna said.

"Elsa?" She turned to her.

Elsa sat down next to Jack and Anna got up. "I'll get some water." She left the room.

Elsa sighed. Holding Jack's hand. "Jack. I'm sorry. Pippa. If I hadn't done something so stupid, Anna, would be normal. She has no memories of my powers. Pippa never knew. Just liked you asked.

Of course you don't know either. But Me telling you while your, in a coma, makes me feel better. You always have." Elsa said. "Please. Wake up soon. I miss you." Elsa kissed his forehead.

Three years later.

"Elsa!" Called Anna. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Coronation. I can't believe I'm going to be queen." Elsa said.

It was a special day. And the events began. Hans, Elsa's powers, and While this is going on...

"Nurse! Come quick! The coma patient. The boy is gone!" The doctor said.

"Where am I?" Jack was saying as he woke.

"You are Jack Frost. And I will care for you." Said a man. But he looked like a boy. "Call me Manny." He smiled.

And the events for Jack spun.

Which leads to where we are now.

Elsa was in her ice castle...

"Hello?" Jack flew in calling.

"Who's there?" Elsa asked. Running up to the top room. And seeing... "Jack?" Elsa was shocked.

"Who are- Wait. Anna?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled and laughed. "No. It's Elsa. Or the-"

"Snow Queen." Jack remembered. "Young Elsa Snow. The princess who says her sister is the cutest baby in the world."

Elsa smiled. "You remembered that?"

'Yeah. That's when we met." Jack smiled.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Long story. Where have you been? You've been missing for almost five years." Elsa asked.

Jack laughed. "Long Story. Care for some tea?"

Elsa smiled. "In my real castle sure." She said.

And the two went to the Castle to catch up on their lives. The End. Or is it?

Inspired by the song "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift. Like this? Possible continuation in a future chapter! Wait and see.


	100. Shake It Up! Chapter 100!

Dance

Jack x Elsa

They slowly cut the cake. It went smoothly in and out.

Like butter. The frosting was buttercream the cake itself was red velvet.

Elsa was smiling as she cut into her favorite cake.

"Your drooling." Jack teased.

"I want cake. Just shut up already." Elsa said. Jack smiled. His new wife was everything he wanted, needed, just everything to him.

Once they had their slices they ate their cake. Elsa shoved her's in his mouth, dropping it on the floor.

"You wanted cake just to do that." He said.

Elsa laughed. "I've been dreaming of that fro years. Of course I wanted to do that this whole time." Elsa said.

Red velvet wasn't Jack's favorite. He preferred chocolate. But seeing Elsa happy made his happy.

"I love you." He said kissing her with cake still all over his face.

Elsa held back everything just to not lick the cake off his face in front of everyone. She just used her finger and cleaned the icing off.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

Once that was done everyone was out on the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Jack held out his hand.

"Just like at prom or homecoming?" Elsa asked while taking his hand.

Jack spun her around then dipped her. "Both." He whispered.

The song was one of Elsa's favorites.

"Shake it up" by Selena Gomez. (Which this is the song that inspired thee story!)

"You still wish to be a dancer?" Jack asked.

Elsa laughed. "I was 17. I don't need to be on a show to know I'm a great dancer." Elsa said.

"No. But you and I still have the moves." Anna butted in. The two sisters did their sister dance and everyone was laughing and clapping.

"Can I join?!" Olaf jumped in right in the middle. The Snow family dance. That's what it was called after this.

Jack took Elsa's hand. "And now, Frost time." He winked.

Elsa didn't like the sound of that. But it was almost the same thing.

"Really? Your doing that dance? Here? At OUR wedding." She asked.

Jack raised his arms over his head and shook them. (If you've seen the Matt Smith dance from Doctor Who you'd know what he's doing) "Yes." Jack said. "And I love doing it at OUR wedding!" He said.

The song was almost over when Jack and Elsa danced together. Twirling and spinning around the dance floor. It was like a real fairy tale ending.

Once the song ended Jack kissed Elsa on the nose. "Love you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I love you too. And You know it." She said.

As the next song played all the guys partied and the girls joined in.

Elsa and Jack walked outside while everyone danced.

"You doing okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Little dizzy isn't going to hurt me or..." Elsa had a hand on her stomach.

"You sure? If something is bothering you or the baby-"

"Jack Shhh! Don't want the others to hear." Elsa said.

The two smiled at each other. "She'll be the perfect little-"

"Stars!" Elsa was seeing the sky full of stars. "But it was supposed to snow? Wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It's December 26th. Odd." Jack said looking up.

"That's a good name." Jack added.

"What is?"

"Star. It's meaning is Celestial or Heavenly." Jack said.

"It's also a movie actor or actress. And a big ball of burning gas." Elsa said.

Jack held Elsa close. "But that's what you are to me. A Star in the night sky. The light in the darkness." He said.

Elsa couldn't help but smiled. "I know. And you are the same to me, my love." She said back.

"So Star it is?" Jack asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's wait and see if it's a boy or girl first." She said.

"Girl. Bet it's a girl." Jack said.

"Are you in on the betting game with Anna, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, and the other two? (Kristoff and Flynn)" Elsa asked.

Jack chuckled. "No. But I MAY have started it." He admitted.

"Jack. You really are bad." Elsa giggled. But kissed his anyway. "I love you for who you are."

"And I love who you are. Which makes us all stars. Because no one is like the other. Almost like fish. But fish doo look the same so-"

Elsa cut Jack off. "Ruined moment." She said and walked back inside.

"Wait up Elsa. Snowball!" He called after her.

The night lasted forever. Or at least it felt like it.

But morning...

"Why did we drink so much?" Hiccup asked.

"Your bright idea!" Flynn said.

"Shut up!" Astrid shouted.

"Guess we missed the real fun." Jack said looking over everyone.

"It's for the best." Elsa added with a wink.

The End.

Wow! 100 Chapters! We made it!

Thank you for all who have reviewed (21), Favorite (9), and Followed(10).

It's great to share my stories with you. Thank you!


	101. 101 The Circle Of Life! pt1

Circle of Life. **(Play the song while reading. Makes it a whole lot more fun!)**

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was walking through the African Savannah with her two children.

They ran all the way to the big rock known as pride rock. The home of Simba and Nala.

King and queen of the animal kingdom. And soon to be guardian.

The little boy is Sammy and the girl is Katelyn.

Elsa loved her children. But knowing who there father was, her husband, it made things a little complicated.

Which she is thankful for her eldest child for being a guardian just like her and her father.

"Welcome. To pride_" Zazu was welcoming them but the children ran passed him and went to play with the two cubs just a little ways away.

"Rock." Zazu finished.

"Thank you. Happy to be here. Jack and Star should be here soon. Things had to be ready." Elsa explained.

"Sammy! Katelyn! Come here and analogize to Zazu for being rude!" Elsa shouted.

The two children walked over, bowed, and said "We're Sorry."

Once they don'e so they ran back to the cubs. "I'll walk you to see his highness." Zazu said.

"Thank you." Elsa walked behind the bird till reaching the top where the king and queen awaited her.

"Queen Elsa." Nala said. "Queen Nala." Elsa bowed in response.

"Guardian of Love. And Queen of Arendelle." Simba said bowing to her.

"Future guardian. And King of the animals." Elsa said. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"We are happy that you have come. Where are Jack and Star?" Nala asked.

"On their way. It takes a while till you find what makes you a guardian. For Jack it was saving his sister. Me, I was saved by mine. I do love Anna. That's what kept me going. Star sees Hope. So it makes her the more powerful Guardian. Mother nature even thinks so." Elsa explained.

"I see. Well we are happy to become a part of the protectors of children. And more likely animal ones." Nala said.

"I'm surprised you both are going to become guardians. Can you think of anything that would make you so?" Elsa asked.

Simba frowned. "Honestly, no. I ran away thinking I killed my father. In the end, it was a lie." He said.

"I put up with everything after he left. Well, we all thought he'd died too. But that was also a lie." Nala said.

"I see." Elsa said.

"I left my home to find help and it lead me to where he was hiding." Nala said.

"And If it wasn't for our dear friend Rafiki I wouldn't have come back here to face my uncle and my family." Simba said.

Elsa smiled. "Mommy!" Both the kids and the cubs came into the cave. "When is Daddy and big star getting here?" They asked.

"Why. Right now!" Said a voice. Looking up Star was already behind them and Jack still in the air.

"Big Star!" Sammy and Katelyn ran to their big sis and hugged her. "You having fun?" She asked. The nodded. "Good. Now, Your majesties. I believe it is time." Star said.

"You are doing it? I thought Jack was." Nala said.

"Not me. I wasn't trained to do that. North, Bunny, and Tooth sure. But Not me. Star was personally trained my Manny." Jack explained.

Elsa smiled. Just like Manny himself made her an honorary Guardian.

"Shall we then?" Star asked.

Simba and Nala nodded. They walked out of the cave. Everyone was already waiting. Star walked in between then right to the edge of the rock.

Star lifted up one hand and spoke. "By the great ancestors of these two I call on thee! Come forth and tell me what you all have seen!" She shouted.

Rain came down, but just lightly.

Clouds changed in the sky. It looked like there were other animals in the sky.

"But you can't guess how many there are up there?" Sammy said. "You are so dead on." Katelyn said.

Jack shhed them as one cloud came down right in front of them.

"Hello. My son." It was the great king himself. "Dad?" Simba was seeing his father. Mufasa.

"Great king. Tell me what you all have seen." Star said.

"I have seen great pain. But I have also seen great JOY!" He roared. 'I am proud of you my son. You have found what it means to be a GREAT king. And you my dear Nala. You have found what it means to be loyal to your beliefs and true to your heart. I am proud of you both. And I know you shall watch over ALL of the animals of the world. Young and old. Big and Small." Mufasa said.

With one last roar he slowly vanished.

The two cubs roared with their grandfather then everyone made all the noise they could to send off the great king.

"Simba. Nala. Do you know what makes a guardian?" Star asked.

"It's what they do in their hearts to protect those they love." Nala answered.

Star nodded. Which is why you left home." Star said. "I look into a special pool into someone's past. Most adults have a childhood. You were a smart one for sure. But the one time you showed what was in your heart was when you faced Scar, and left home to find help." Star said to her.

"I, Star Snow Frost, Call thee Nala, Queen of the animal kingdom, A guardian!" Star shouted.

"And you Simba." Star looked to him.

"I don't know. I never was that great of a cub."

"That is where you are wrong." Star said. "What your father saw in you was something he saw in himself. I watched your father's childhood and you two are vary much related. Here is the thing. You may not have wanted to become the king you wanted to be. But became the king you needed to be." Star said.

"How?!" Simba asked.

"Dear little child. Do you remember sneaking off to a forbidden place." Star said.

"The elephant grave yard." Simba remembered that. Where he almost killed himself, Zazu and Nala.

"You may think it was a bad thing. But what it really was was you being brave. What is symbolizes is what both of you shall represent." Star said.

I, Star Snow Frost, Call thee Simba, King of the animals, A guardian!" Star shouted.

Raising both her hands up the sky grew darker. But a two lights shined down. One was the light from Mufasa and the other animals in the sky, the other was the moon. Manny was giving her more power.

"I name thee both, The guardians of Courage!" Sta yelled at the top of her lungs. And everyone was shouting with her.

Jack and Elsa smiled. "That's our girl." Jack said.

"Yes. She's just like you. Fun and full of joy."

"But she also is full of love. Like her mother." Jack kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Guardians of Courage. What do you say now?" Star asked them.

Nala and Simba exchanged looks and smiled. "We say, We shall protect ALL of the children human or animal and their dreams and light in their hearts!"

With that everything became normal again. The lights went away and everyone was bowing. Bowing to the new guardians.

"What do you think?" Star asked her siblings and parents. "Did I do good or what?"

"You did fantastic!" Jack said. "Yes indeed. You were such a star out there." Elsa said.

"You were like this light, and the light that sees all the good in everyone." Sammy said.

"And there were over, I guess, a thousand ancestors up there. And the great king came down to represent them all." Katelyn added.

Star smiled. "I am the guardian of hope. So I am the light in everyone's hearts. It's how I see the good in everyone. And there were over a billion up there. But yes. The great king did come down to represent them all. But also because Simba needed to hear what his own father had to say." Star added.

"You did great." Elsa said.

"All I did was do what you and dad did." Star said. "I watched you, mom, make Arial into the guardian of Voices, Merida into the guardian of Bravery, and you appointed the 6 Heros as the guardians of Justice." Star said to Elsa.

"I'm surprised you remembered all that. You were still a small child." Elsa said.

"I'm your daughter. That before a guardian." Star said.

"I also remembered how badly it went when dad made Moana the guardian of curiosity. But even Woody and Buzz both became guardians of Friendship." Star added.

"Yeah. That crab was annoying as heck." Jack said.

"Tell me about it. I had to use a lot of my powers on his just to get his to shut up." Elsa said.

"Well shall we stay a while?" Jack asked.

All the children looked to Elsa. "Yes."

The End

Inspired by the song "Circle of Life." From The Lion King. Sung by Carmen Twillie and Lebo M.

If you are at the end this will continue.


	102. 102 He Lives In You! pt2

He Lives in you. **(Play the song while reading. Makes it a whole lot more fun!)**

Elsa and Jack

Spending the night in a cave wasn't Elsa's cup of tea. But Jack made it just like camping. And the children loved the idea of it.

It was late that night as Elsa woke up and found Jack and Star were missing. Simba was too.

Nala had her too cubs right there along with Sammy (her son) and Katelyn (her other daughter) laying there with them.

Elsa got up to go and look for them. Well she didn't have to go looking too far.

Right outside the cave was Jack, Simba and Star standing near the edge of pride rock.

But who was with them?

Elsa walked over to get a closer look but Star turned sharp and put a finger to her mouth. Telling her to be quiet.

Guess she wasn't quiet enough if her own daughter knew she was coming.

Elsa saw it again was Mufasa talking with Simba.

But who was Jack talking to?

Elsa got closer and saw a little girl with brown hair.

"It's good to hear about your life." The girl said.

"Tell me about this...Elsa." She asked.

Jack chuckled. "She's the most beautiful woman, guardian, and soul I have ever met. And I've lived for a really long tome now." Jack said.

"Really? A girl actually turned your head? I never thought that would happen. All the girls who talked to you were young and my friends. All the girls your age hated you." She added.

Elsa giggled to herself.

"She's great. She even has powers like me." Jack said.

"Oh?"

"Her powers, she was born with. But she controls them with her emotions. She's a guardian of love now. Thanks to Manny." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. Really if it wasn't for Anna she wouldn't have found a way to control her powers. And without Jack...she wouldn't even know what true love is.

"I see. She sounds like an angel like me." The girl said. "I wish I could be there big brother."

"Big brother?" Elsa spoke which had everyone turn.

Star rolled her eyes.

"Elsa." Jack was shocked she was there. "Elsa. This is my little sister. Pippa." He said.

Elsa smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Elsa Snow Frost. Your sister in law." Elsa said.

"Wow! You really are an angel." Pippa said. "Skin so flawless. Eyes so blue. Jack you better keep this one or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Pippa said to him.

"What? Pippa!" Star giggled. "Well can I introduce myself? I am your niece. Star Snow Frost. Guardian of Hope and the heart of light. I'm pleased to meet you auntie Pippa." Star said.

"You had a child?" Pippa was shocked. "You forgot to tell me that."

"He also forgot to mention that he's got three of us." Star added.

"Three?! Jack what on earth are you putting poor Elsa through?"

"What? It's not my fault." Jack said.

"It is. Actually. You are the dad. Nothing is without the other half." Star said.

"Since when did you know how-" Elsa was going to ask but then cut herself off. "Rapunzel and Anna." She sighed.

"And Hiccup." Star added.

"Friends?" Pippa asked.

"Yes. Well Anna is Elsa's sister." Jack said.

"Ooo! Cute! I hope one day to meet her." Pippa said.

"I can't actually keep this up. It drains my powers and energy. I'm surprised I'll be living a long life as a guardian. It takes a lot of my own life force to even bring two of you here." Star said looking over at Simba and Mufasa.

"Sorry. I guess I better go then. Don't want my niece to die. Jack. Elsa. I'm so glad to see you both. I'll tell mom all about it." Pippa said.

"Love you sis." Jack said. "Yes. It's great to meet you. Maybe one day will meet again." Elsa said.

"I hope so. Bye!" Pippa left like glowing fireflies in the sky.

And Mufasa left at the same time.

"Phew. I'm tired out for sure. I'm going to need a weeks worth of sleep." Star said.

"Star. Before you do that." Jack said. "Can you bring two more people here. Just for a few minutes." Jack asked.

"She's tired Jack. She just made two new guardians and-"

"Alright. Just for you and mom." Star said. She began her enchantment and within a few seconds...

"Hello." It was a woman and a man. "Hello Elsa."

"Mom? Dad?" Elsa couldn't believe it.

"Elsa. We have been watching over you and Anna for a long time. We are so proud of you." Her mother said.

"Both of you. I am sorry I ever thought to keep you and your powers...isolated. I really wanted to keep you both safe." Her father told her.

"I know. And I agreed with you. But if it wasn't for Anna, I never would have found out how to control my powers." Elsa said. "This is-"

"We know. Star. You and Jacks eldest daughter. And Sammy and Katelyn are twins." Her mother said. "We have been with you from the vary beginning. And we will always be with you both."

Elsa felt tears in her eyes. "We love you Elsa." Her father said.

Star was starting to weaken.

"Okay. Thank you." Elsa said. "I love you! And Anna does too. We both miss you so much." Elsa said.

"We are with you always." They said finally before vanishing.

Jack hugged Elsa tight so she could cry.

Star was super tired now. "Well. That was fun. But now I need two weeks of sleep." She said.

Jack just hugged Elsa. "I know. But they are still her with you." He said.

Elsa pulled away and smiled. "I know. And they always will." She said.

"Can we sleep now?" Star asked.

Simba had already gone back to bed so Elsa and Jack followed Star back into the cave and slept the whole night away.

The End.

Inspired by the song "He Lives In You" from The Lion King 2 sung by Lebo M.

Hope you liked it. This is part two of Circle of life.


	103. 103 I'm Yours

Yours and Mine

Elsa and Jack

The beach was hot as can be.

Well for Jack anyway.

Watching Everyone having fun Jack stayed in the shade where he wouldn't over heat and die.

The beach wasn't one of his favorite places but he still loved coming with all his friends.

"Jack?" Called a voice. Anna came over she wore he cover up over her brand new suit.

"Ya? What's up, Anna?" He asked.

"Your over here by yourself. You want to come play volley ball with us?" Anna asked.

"If I'm in the sun too long I'll melt." Jack teased.

"If you say so, Elsa can freeze you." Anna said.

Jack laughed. "I don't even see her. I haven't seen her since I've been here. And that's like an hour." Jack said.

"Oh! Come on." Anna grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the water. He felt the sun all over him and was feeling sick.

"See. She's out there." Anna pointed to the waves.

Jack watched Elsa...surfing?

"She's-"

"Good right? Look of you don't want to play that's fine. But Can you at least keep Elsa company? No one here can surf like her. Flynn and Hiccup sure. But they can't keep up." Anna said.

Jack watched Elsa having fun and smiling.

"Okay. I guess." Jack shrugged.

Anna gave him her board to use so he could float out at sea.

Jack thanked her and headed out to meet Elsa.

"Elsa!" He shouted.

"Jack? What are you doing out here? You will over heat." Elsa said.

"Well. At least I'll have you to cool me off." He joked.

"Not funny. Anna send you out here? That's her board." Elsa asked.

"Yeah. She wants me to have fun and wants someone to keep you company." Jack said.

"Anna. Well guess if you can keep up." Elsa shrugged.

"And with the cold waters I think I'll be fine with not over heating. And Anna telling me to have fun? That's my job." Jack smiled.

Elsa laughed. "True. Come on then Frosty!" Elsa said. She was off before Jack could say another word.

"What?! Elsa! No. Snowball! Wait up!" Jack followed her as fast as he could.

From Anna's view she watched Jack and Elsa laughing and smiling together.

"Am I the best match maker or what."

"Anna. When they figure it out your in trouble." Astrid said.

"Please. It's Elsa and Jack. What's the worst they could do?" Anna asked.

With Elsa and Jack... "How long have you been here?" Jack asked.

"Almost an hour. Why?" Elsa asked.

"I was here for over an hour. If you came out here after I got here, how come I didn't see you sooner?"

"Anna." Elsa growled.

"She is like cupid. Annoying. But that's what siblings do." Jack said.

"Yes. But they need to know when to mind their own." Elsa said.

"Your right. But she's YOUR sister." Jack smiled.

"Yup. And you are too." Elsa teased.

Harmless flirting never hurt. Well for Jack... "Yup. I'm yours. And your mine." He teased back. Was all the fun he needed to win.

The End

Inspired by the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Marz

Hope you like!

 **And for those who are calling Anna an annoying bitch, she is being the sibling a lot of people have. I have one too.**

 **So if you call Anna anything mean I will block you. If you are guest then I won't approve.**

 **The way Anna is, is the way a sibling is, when you have an older brother or sister. So please leave Anna alone! Thank you.**


	104. Stay Beautiful

Beauty

Jack x Elsa

Elsa changed her dress once again into something more shiny and sparkly.

"What about this one?" Elsa asked Astrid and Susan.

The two girls scrunched up their noses. "No!" They both said. "No offence, Elsa. But you look like you're about ti go clubbing in a night club where there are strippers." Astrid said.

"That's a little detailed there." Susan said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She wished her friends Moana and Merida were here. But Merida was on a family trip and Moana was out with Tadashi.

"But it's black and sparkly. That's what you said I needed." Elsa said.

"Black sure. Sparkly yes. But it's not working for you. Not that style." Astrid said.

Elsa went back into her room and changed out of that dress and into another one.

Elsa came back out wearing a white and pink striped dress. "How about this?" She asked.

"You look like a sugar candy cane." Susan said.

Elsa didn't bother hearing Astrids comments. She went back in and changed once again.

"Come on. This one is the winner right?" Elsa asked. She wore a red dress almost like her light blue one but it was shorter, (Just and inch above the knees) and the sleeves were cut off at the shoulder.

Both Astrid and Susan clapped.

"Finally. Now what's the next part of this trip?" Elsa asked.

And by this trip, this is a beauty shopping trip.

"We still need to do make up, hair, nails, and one other thing." Astrid said.

"I have hair down. I'm just going to let it flow down and add two small braids in the front on my left side." Elsa said.

"Anna should have a pretty red or black I can use for nails. So I guess make up, and perfume. And shoes." Elsa said.

Susan smiled. "I know you love boots. I'll see if there are deals on some booty boots." She was on her phone looking through the different shoe stores.

"We'll head to the make up place." Astrid said.

After buying the dress Elsa and Astrid headed to the next stop.

"Look. We can buy this. I know you hate the plain colors so if we get this, it's full of different colors you like." Astrid said.

Elsa nodded. "But let's get the lighter colors. I like lighter eye shadow. And clear mascara. I don't need black. I mean look. I have long lashes as it is." Elsa said.

Astrid sighed but didn't argue.

Once they got the make up Elsa looked through the perfumes.

"Which one." She looked over them all.

Not many of them caught her attention.

"Elsa?" Spoke a voice. Elsa turned to see Jack standing there.

"Jack?!" Elsa was not prepared for this yet.

"What are you doing here?" He was grinning.

"Here on a mission with Susan and Astrid." She answered.

Jack chuckled. "If it were me," He spoke as he passed her. "I would go with the beautiful flower smell." Jack said to her.

Elsa didn't say a word. She just watched him leave the store. Why was he there?

Susan texted back with the shoes and Astrid was ready to leave.

Elsa smiled. Grabbing the bottle of beautiful flower perfume she was all set for the date.

The next day.

"Where is she?" Jack started at his phone.

"Hey there beautiful." Elsa stood behind him.

Jack jumped in surprise and as he turned to see her. Her dress was red, eyes the light pink he liked, nails were black and her lips red as a rose. 'What do you think?" Elsa asked twirling.

"If I make it through this date? I'll treat you next time." He half smiled. What he's really thinking... 'If I make it through this without sinning I'll be thanking god I control ed myself.'

"Then Let's go. I have both our tickets for the movie." Elsa said.

Jack took her hand and they went in. "You are beautiful." He said. "Thank you. But I can't be rid of it." Elsa said.

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine." He said.

The End

Inspired by the song "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift


	105. Our Song El& JF life pt2

Song (part 2 of the El& JF life. out of three)

Jack x Elsa

Elsa was heading back home from her class in college after working hard on her project.

"Hey there cutie." Said a playful voice.

"Hello Jack." Elsa said.

No one but Elsa could see Jack. After he fell he became a part of a light protector. Or a knight of the whole world. Whichever you'd call it. Normally, only children see him. But Elsa is able to see him too.

Anna was sad to hear he vanished. But Elsa has told her at least that he's here with them.

"Ready for the day of fun?" Jack asked.

"Let me get these back home then I'll meet you up at the ice palace." Elsa winked.

With Jack around Elsa was more open, herself, and cheerful.

Comparing to when she was, well, the snow queen.

Elsa got home and dropped off her things and headed back out the door.

"Elsa!" Spoke a cheery voice.

"Olaf. I need to head up to meet Jack." Elsa said.

"Oh!Yeah! He's finally going to do it!" Olaf shouted.

"Do what?" Elsa asked. She crossed her arms.

"You'll see! Bye." Olaf giggled and skipped along singing a song.

Elsa wasn't sure why she had a bad feeling about it but she went anyway.

Reaching the ice palace Elsa watched Jack flying around. And...singing?

 **"I had no idea who I was. Till I met you.**

 **I was unsure of everything. My life a complete mess. till I met you.**

 **Once I remembered who I was. I knew you were the one for me.**

 **Tell me what we can be. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything, including reaching the stars for you.**

 **Tell me what you feel. Tell me from your heart. That this all isn't just in my head.**

 **Tell me...There's hope for me."** Jack sang.

Elsa clapped.

Jack jumped seeing Elsa below. "What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you-"

 **"I was scared. Scared of myself. I wanted everything to me just right. Till I met you."**

Now it was Elsa's turn.

 **"I had no idea what my life would be. Till you came around to me.**

 **My life was full of fear. But you brought the fun back to me. I was lost to the darkness, but you brought the light to me.**

 **Tell me what we can be. Tell me what you want to do. I'll dig down to the center of the earth for you.**

 **Tell me you love me. Tell me I'm not crazy. I see it in you. You see it in me. We both have these feeling we need to LET GO!**

 **Tell me...That hope is here, waiting for me."** Elsa finished.

Jack smiled. He took her hand.

Elsa knew what came next.

 **Jack- "I say we can be together."**

 **Elsa- "I say we can be lovers."**

 **Jack- "I say let's do what we always do."**

 **Elsa- "I say do what you have to."**

 **Jack and Elsa- "I'm reaching out just to touch you!"**

 **Jack- "I love you."**

 **Elsa- "** **I feel love for you."**

 **Jack- "Your not crazy."**

 **Elsa- "I feel you in my heart."**

 **Jack and Elsa- "Hope is here. With and for...Us."**

Elsa closed her eyes and Jack gave her a sweet kiss.

Elsa's first kiss. She knew he was the one. And Jack loved Elsa from the start.

They finally could be together.

"You sang beautifully." Elsa giggled.

"Don't tell Anna. Or Olaf." Jack said.

"I think he already knows." Elsa smiled.

Jack kissed her again but this time long.

"Guess that's our song." Elsa said.

"Like it?"

"Love it!" Elsa told him.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Our Song" by Taylor Swift

Pt two of Elsa and Jack Frost life.


	106. Go Ahead and Break My Heart

Heart Day

Elsa x Jack

The worst day finally came.

"Elsa! You know what day it is!" Anna shouted banging on the door.

February 14th. AKA Valentines day.

"Elsa!" Anna broke down her sister's own door. Looking around, Elsa was nowhere in site.

"What? Where is she? Guess she's already at school. Wait! It's a Saturday! Where the heck is she?!" Anna screamed.

On the roof...

"Phew. Thanks for that." Elsa said to her savior.

"Not a problem. Anything for the snow queen." Said her savior.

He is Hiccup Haddock. And his best friend Toothless the dragon.

"I hate this day too. Not even Astrid wants to celebrate it." He said.

"Just take me to wherever you guys hide out. On this day." Elsa said.

With that, Hiccup and Elsa took off and headed to the hide out.

"A tree?" Elsa questioned once they got there. "A tree. In the center of the park. Where ALL COUPLES meet for their dates." Elsa stated.

'Actually," Hiccup flew right into the tree.

Elsa screamed but only for a second. Once they were threw...

"Wow! A whole house inside." Elsa was amazed.

"Why thank you." Jack spoke. "it's my house. Happy heart day." He said.

"Heart day?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It's what we say instead." Merida was below waiting.

"Merida? What are you-"

"Doing here? Hiding from my mom. On this day she planned a blind date for me. And Astrid spent the night for me to sneak out with her later." Merida said.

"I see. Is Moana here too?" Elsa asked.

"She's on her way with Susan and the other monsters. A day off is what they need." Astrid said.

"It's good to have a fun day." Merida said.

"Heart day.' Jack corrected.

"What do we do on heart day?" Elsa dared to ask.

"Making FAKE chocolate hearts and give them to people who have a date. Which is why my place is the best hide out." Jack explained.

"Okay. Guess it won't hurt." Elsa shrugged.

So everyone started making the fake chocolates.

"Once their baked it'll be almost 2. Which is the time for most couples to be meeting." Jack said.

"How do you know all this?" Elsa asked.

"I deal with it every year. Hiccup and Astrid are the only couple who aren't so over top crazy about this day. Which makes them the leaders of this whole thing." Jack said.

"Okay. How do you know 2 is the best time? It's a Saturday so." Elsa asked.

Jack smiled. "On a weekday it's later in the evening. Like 3 or 5. For right after school or dinner dates. on the weekends, such as today and Sunday, it's either 11 in the morning or 2 in the afternoon." Jack explained.

"I see. You really hate this day too then." Elsa guessed.

"Not really. I just like giving out the fake chocolates. I would rather give off a blizzard but that's too much work." Jack said. "Why do you?" He asked.

Elsa wasn't sure how to answer it. "Honestly," She thought about it.

"Jealousy?" Jack guessed. Elsa looked stunned at him. "Merida does the same thing. You know." He leaned in closer. "Her crush." Jack whispered.

Elsa knew about Merida's crush on Hiccup. Moana too. But how did Jack know? "How did you know about that?" Elsa asked.

"Because Hiccup and I could see it." Jack said. "Also that letter was left in MY locker. Not his." Jack noted.

Elsa chuckled. "That was my fault. I didn't remember which was his and yours. So I did a coin flip and did the opposite." Elsa explained.

Jack laughed. "Landed on Heads?"

"Tails." Elsa said.

"Heads is always me. That's the luck I have." Jack joked.

"You two ready?" Hiccup called.

"Just need to finish the chocolates!" Jack called back.

"I am." Elsa said suddenly. Jack looked at her and saw her red face. "I am jealous."

"Really? I was joking bef-"

"My sister first dated a complete jerk. Then she meets this man. Kristoff. And Rapunzel. Now, Astrid. I guess I'm just feeling alone. Or left out." Elsa explained.

Jack was almost shocked. "Tell you what. How about tomorrow, you and me, go and see the crappy rom-com movie. I'll buy the tickets and you can get the popcorn and drink." Jack suggested.

Jack could see Hiccup smiling and Merida glaring shaking her head.

"I guess. But I pick it out." Elsa said. "And DrinkS! I'm not sharing a drink with you." She added.

"Like I would give you coodies." Jack teased.

Elsa smiled. Jack always did know just what to do to cheer her up.

The End

Inspired by the song "Go Ahead and Break My Heart" by Blake Sheldon and Gwen Stefani.

I wanted to do something cute and fun.


	107. Red

Favorite Color

Jack x Elsa

Elsa was sitting at a table on her phone looking through it seeing if her sister has texted her yet.

Anna wanted to go shopping and Elsa didn't mind it. But she wasn't going to walk around and watch her try stuff on.

Instead Elsa waited in the cafe area for her to come back. Ready to leave.

"Hello there." Spoke someone. Elsa turned to see a boy with white hair pale skin and the same blue hoodie as her. The only thing was she had her's up and his was around his waist.

Wearing a light gray tea shirt.

"Go away." Elsa said turning away from him.

"Wow. Look. I was just wanting to come over-"

"Not interested." She said.

The boy left. She watched from the corner of her eye and saw he wasn't alone. Another boy was with him. Elsa only looked away for a second then...

"I'm Jack Frost." He was back. "What do you want?" Elsa asked without looking.

"Your name." Jack said.

Elsa turned to look at him. "What house are you in?" She asked.

Jack looked at her puzzled.

"You've read Harry Potter right?" She asked farther.

"Oh! Yes. I'm in the Slytherin house." Jack answered.

Elsa looked away. "Go away. You are not worth of talking to a Ravenclaw." Elsa said.

Jack wasn't sure what happened.

He walked away again. "Hiccup. This girl is...something. She just asked me about Harry Potter."

"Really? Then she must be a geek. Which means she's testing you if you are a geek as well." Hiccup said.

"If you say so. This is not worth a thousand bucks." Jack mumbled.

He walked back over to her.

"So what is your name?" Jack asked again.

Elsa sighed. She turned to face his once again. "Which team are you on? Edward or Jacob?" She asked.

Was she throwing a Twilight question at him? "Edward." He answered.

Elsa looked away again. "Not worth it." She said.

Jack wanted to get up and leave. Give up. But then something crossed his mind. A test.

"Fine then. I'll ask you this. What is your favorite color?" He asked with a smile.

Looking at her she wore almost blue everything. And guessed she had yellow-Golden hair under her hood.

"Red." She stared right at him.

He got her game.

"Now if you don't mind-"

"You pick red because it's the opposite color of Blue." Jack spoke. Her reaction was priceless. "The only reason you don't like Slytherin is because if you knew the history, two Slytherins killed the only living hires to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses." Jack told her.

Elsa was beginning to think this was a bad idea from the start to even speak a word to this boy. But...

"And the Edward or Jacob question. That's a trick. You'd only say that if you have seen the movies and not read any of the books. Because if you had you'd know that Edward wins." Jack finished.

Elsa hid it well but she was more impressed at this boy then anything on a test score her sister or brother makes.

Her phone went off. Anna was telling her to meet Kristoff at her favorite place so she could have the evening off.

Elsa chuckled. Pulling her hoodie off she got up and walked. "Maybe We'll MEET again. At a Starbucks for tea? Or coffee. Have a chat then." She said. "Let fate and destiny tell what's in store for US." She hinted at every word she spoke.

And Jack got the whole message. "See you then." Jack said.

"Say around...2 till closing." Elsa added.

That told Jack it was today. Meet me between 2 till closing for a coffee or tea and we can talk.

"Elsa!" A red headed girl ran to the girl Jack was talking to. "Elsa. That's your name." He grinned.

She turned sharply at him glaring then glared at her sister. "Let's go." Elsa said.

"I left Olaf in the car so we just need you to take us to meet Kristoff." Anna spoke.

"I'll take you there but I'm dropping Olaf at home first." Elsa said.

Jack watched the two girls walk right out.

"So you got her name." Hiccup said patting Jack on the back.

Jack was still grinning. "Yeah. I sure did." And he loved her.

The End

Inspired by the song "Red" by Taylor Swift


	108. Mary's Song El& JF Life pt3

Mary's Song (El & JF Life pt. 3. And Final.)

Jack x Elsa

Jack walked into the castle after a long day of working as a guardian. Which is almost nothing.

"I'm back!" He called out.

"Jack." Elsa stood talking with Anna.

"He's here? Hi!" Anna said.

"Daddy!" A little girl ran out and hugged her father, also known as Jack.

"Star! You need to stop growing. Your getting bigger by the minute." He laughed.

"I'm happy your home." She smiled. Star Snow Frost. A future guardian and crown to Arendelle.

"Well I'm sure after playing with Mary you wanted to come inside." Elsa said.

Star turned to her mother. "Mary's stuck in a tree." She said.

"What?!" Anna went into a panic. Her own daughter was in a tree and she ran out to help her. "Uncle Kristoff was already helping." Star added after Anna left.

Jack snickered. Elsa glared. "Star. You are just like your father. I hope you'll behave yourself for the party tonight." Elsa said.

Star rolled her eyes. "I'm only 10. Why do e have to throw a ball for my 10th birthday? I'm not 13, 16, 18, or even 21. No big deal." Star said.

Jack laughed. "When your aunt Pippa was 10 she got a big party for becoming a double digit age. It's like an elder or grandpa North celebrating his 100th birthday. Just because he is now three digits." Jack explained.

Star smiled. "You've told me that. four times now." She said.

Elsa rolled her eyes now. "Come on. We better get ready. Guests will be arriving soon." Elsa said.

Star and Jack followed her upstairs to change into their fancy cloths. Just because only children could see Jack doesn't mean he can't dress nice.

Elsa wore her light blue dress and Jack wore a dark blue suit. Star wore a emerald green dress to match her eyes and had white ribbons in her golden hair.

"Princess Star. You look lovely today." Said the lady in purple.

"Thank you." Star said.

"And Queen Elsa. My. You are looking better then ever." The lady said.

"Thank you. And you look charming yourself. As does your husband." Elsa said looking at the man in the red coat.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. We happen to bring a guest." The lady said. "This is Travis. A dear friend of ours passed. Travis's father is off on adventures and left him in our care till he got things sorted." The lady explained.

"He's more then welcome." Elsa smiled. "Welcome Travis. Call me Elsa." "And me Star." Star added herself.

"Who is the frosty man?" Travis pointed to Jack.

Elsa was shocked that he could see Jack. He looked to be almost 12 or 13.

"Jack Frost. The secret king of Arendelle." Jack said.

"That's my daddy you see. Only my mom and children can see guardians." Star said.

The lady looked to Elsa. "You. So this is why you never wanted to marry my son Zane. It wasn't because you were into girls. You were already married to a guardian."

"Yes. Sorry. Not everyone can see him. That includes my own sister." Elsa said.

"It's alright. Whatever makes you happy." The lady took her husband and joined the crowd.

"So your a guardian?" Travis pointed to Star. "Me? no. Not yet anyway."

"Star!" Elsa raised her voice a little. "What? Daddy's taken me to see everyone before. And even Manny thinks I could be one." Star told her mother.

"What guardian would you be of?" Travis asked.

"Don't know. But all guardians are made of light." Star said. "A starlight guardian?" Travis guessed.

Elsa and Jack looked at one another. "That's a good name. But I don't know what Manny will say about that." Jack said.

"At least your born good. My family is born bad. Nothing good ever happens to us. That's why my mom's dead." Travis said.

Elsa wanted to say something but Star... She put a hand to Travis chest and took his other hand.

"I feel light inside. It's just buried deep within." Star said.

Jack was now frowning. Elsa was wondering why but giggled when she realized what he was "angry" about.

"You really see that?" Travis asked.

"No. I'm telling you that. Everyone has a light in their heart. Good or bad. Great lady Em J told me. Even her own father has light deep within. There's just so much darkness that we can't see it." Star explained.

"Cool. You are like the heart guardian." Travis smiled.

"Your cute when you smile." Star laughed. "Come on. We can see the food and watch my aunt Anna eat a whole chocolate cake." Star took Travis hand and they went off.

"She's growing up." Elsa said smiling.

"That boy. He does anything to hurt my little Star-"

"Oh shut up Jack. Their young. I met you when I was half Star's age." Elsa said. "And it still took us years to fall in love."

"I was in a coma. You were in isolation from yourself. Once I woke up I had to deal with memory loss. Star hasn't had to go through all that. And look at her. She's being..."

"Kind. Nice. Generous." Elsa said. "Jack. You know I could have married any man I wanted. But I wanted you. No one else." Elsa said.

"I'm still surprised you even agreed to marry me? I mean not a lot of people can see me." Jack said.

"I love you. That's all that matters. And I'll keep loving you till I die." Elsa said.

"I know. I love you too." Jack kissed her cheek.

"Now, I think Travis is a good boy. We'll see where this takes. Star is vary like you." Elsa said.

"If Travis does. Then guess he and I have similar tastes. Beautiful girls are weakness." Jack teased.

"Aunt Elsa! Star and that boy Travis are outside throwing snow at people!" Mary came running and shouting.

"See snowball. She's got some of you too." Jack winked.

"Jack! Good Jolly Golly. Star! Stop throwing snow at people!" Elsa yelled.

Years later Star became a guardian of Hope and Travis was around more and more.

"Don't get any ideas." Jack said.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Travis said. Star being 16 now and Travis 19 so Jack was on top of being the protective father.

And the good news was Travis could still see Jack.

"Are you really going to cause trouble with Star and Travis?" Elsa walking in and asked.

"I'm keeping our hope safe. I won't let anything happen to her till she's 18. Then I will relax." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You are taking the whole father thing a little too seriously."

"Look at Mary. She's already married and that's because she ended up best friends with one of Hans brother's sons." Jack said. "And she was 15!"

"14. And I remember that. Which was why Anna and Kristoff had a son. And he's THREE!" Elsa reminded him.

"Daddy. Mom." Star came down the stairs with Travis.

"Sorry. Were not fighting. We are just-"

"It's okay mom. I figured out what was getting you to shout so much and why Daddy is always angry at Travis." Star said.

"But this is...about me." She said. Jack wasn't liking the sound of that. "Daddy. I know mom will be okay with this but...Please. Let me and Travis date." She asked.

Jack shook his head a moment. "Wait. You two were dating before?" Jack asked.

"No. I thought about dating Travis after I became a guardian but...Things were complicated. After Mary...Anyway, I wanted to wait till I was an appropriate age to date. But I still want to ask you Daddy."

"Something else. Why do you still call him Daddy?" Elsa asked her daughter.

"Because He's always going to be my amour. While you are all my strength. You both are my heart, soul, and power." Star said.

Jack wanted to cry so badly. "It's also because I'm Daddy's little star." She winked. Jack laughed. "Okay. You can date. But I want to hear about anything good or bad." He said.

Star ran down to hug her daddy. "I love you." She said.

Jack hugged her back before letting her go.

Star and Travis held hands and went outside.

"Good job." Elsa said hugging Jack from behind.

"I know. She's growing up. But...I guess I just don't want her too." Jack sighed.

"Well she's stuck as a 13 year old looking girl. Just like you are a 16 year old boy for life." Elsa giggled.

"And when are you telling her or the world that your forever 18. You didn't even tell me that you became a guardian till I married you." Jack said.

"I'll tell her when the times right. And then Anna will tell everyone." Elsa said.

"I love you Elsa Snow Frost."

"I love you Jackson Overlord Frost."

The End.

Finally! It's done. This took me an hour and a half. Almost two to finish.

I'm tired now. Hope you all liked it.

Inspired by the song "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift.


	109. Love The Way You Lie

Liar

Elsa x Jack

Elsa tried to make things work. But it was too hard.

"You need to leave him." Hiccup said.

"And what? Go to my sister who hates me. I can't do anything. I'm his prisoner." Elsa sighed.

"You can't be treated like this. You are a queen. Not just that. You are also the Snow Queen and Guardian." Rapunzel said.

"What do you think I should do? He hates me enough. The fact I'm alive right now is a miracle. I can't let his keep doing this." Elsa said.

Elsa stood up and walked away from her friends at the bar.

"You'll get burned if you stay with him!" Rapunzel shouted.

Elsa turned to face her before slamming the door. "What do you think HELL is." Elsa spoke before disappearing.

What could possibly be going on? Well...

"Ah! Snow Queen! What a pleasure. Come and join us." Said a grinning...man?

"Hades. I thought the meeting would be over. I can't stand meeting my friends like this." Elsa said.

Magic faded revealing her pale skin and torn cloths. "If anyone finds out I'm dead-"

"They won't. He's still on his year long quest after all. I'm keeping you...living. Till he get's back with that soul." Hades said.

Elsa walked over to a soft chair. "So how many are still here?" Elsa asked crossing her legs.

"Well, Cruella is still here. That witch. James Hook and Helena Hearts aka Queen of Hearts." Hades said.

"I thought I heard Scar's voice." Elsa said. "I can tell he's here too. For a god of the dead you are bad at your job." Elsa said.

"Says the Snow Queen who became a villain after she..."Died" and her boyfriend is willing to go against the guardians to bring her back to life." Hades said.

"Like you can bring me back." Elsa said. "That one time with Meg was just a stupid fluke." Elsa added.

"Please. He was a god then. A guardian isn't a god. You can die. Look where is go good old Pitch. And he's a powerful guy." Hades said.

"Well, well, well. Hello Elsa. Fancy meeting you here." That was one voice Elsa hoped to never hear. But why was she...

"Hans? Your still alive how in the-"

"Watch it! I don't like people saying that." Hades warned her.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "How in the Haven did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"I'm here to get a potion. But seeing you here...I may not need to. But your already dead. Guess you can't use your powers." Hans smiled.

Elsa shot ice out and it turned black once it his the rocky ground at Hans feet. "I still can." Elsa grinned.

"Jeez. Hades. Control your pets." Hans said.

"She's not my pet. She's my lady in waiting. Literally, because I have her so called boyfriend out running around for a year betraying the guardians of light. And she is one." Hades corrected.

"Guardian? her? Then she wouldn't have a soul." Hans said.

Hades thought about it. "Your right. Then who's soul do I have?" Hades went rampaging through his collection. "Here it is. Who's soul do I have?"

Hans was out on the ground. Hades looked over and Elsa was still in the chair.

"Missed me?" Said a playful voice. It was Jack.

"What?! Jack Frost!" Hades shouted. Jack blasted Hades which sent him flying.

"But how? I swore-"

"It was my soul. You think I don't know where my soul will go? Only one guardian knows where they are. And he let me have mine just to fool you." Elsa explained.

"Then your appearance-" Hades watched as Elsa became the beautiful woman she's supposed to be. "Illusion spell. I'll tell Merlin you said hi. And to your "buddy" the Shadow man." Elsa said. Jack took her hand and the two flew right out.

"They. Lied. To. ME." Hades went into a rage.

Once Jack landed on the ground...

"I'm glad you are alright." He said.

"Thanks to the Shadow man. You know, it really was a great idea for Manny to make him a guardian." Elsa said.

Jack had a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's good to see your beauty again. But that darker evil side of yours...Really turned me." Jack grinned.

"Please. A snowflake would do that. Besides, I'm just glad Manny cut off Shadow man's "friends" at least. But I have missed you." Elsa smiled.

Jack kissed her. "And me too. And Anna may be mad." Jack said.

Elsa punched his shoulder. "You told her! Jack! This was undercover mission! My gosh!" Elsa groaned. "I can't believe- I'll have to clean up whatever mess you've made." Elsa said sighing.

"Can't you do it later. I missed you. A lot." Jack nuzzled her neck.

"You are such a terrible liar." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"But you are a good one. And you love it when I "lie" was it?" Jack teased.

Elsa leaned her head back. "After I talk with my sister about YOUR mistake." Elsa said. Jack was right. She was a good liar.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem with Rihanna.


	110. Never Grow Up

Grown Up

Jack x Elsa

Jack and Elsa played outside in the snow on Christmas eve. Elsa loved having her best friend here with her. She loved her time with Jack.

And Jack loved time with her. Her and the other children with her.

"Jack." Elsa called. "You are staying the night again?" Elsa asked.

"Sure. Just till North comes. He's got you the best gift." Jack said.

"Really?! He's giving me you?" Elsa asked with that child like sparkle in her eyes.

"What? No. I can't tell you. But it's not me." Jack said. "That's a good one though." He chuckled.

Elsa puffed her cheeks. "I wasn't joking Jack." Elsa said.

Jack looked at Elsa. "I'm not 16 but I look like it. I'm over 300 years old. You are 8. You need to grow up some more." Jack said.

"But Jack! if I do...I won't see you anymore." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "Even if you can't see me, I'll still be right there next to you Elsa." Jack smiled. "I'm always here."

"Your gone around the world. Your not here the whole time." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Come on Els. I am a guardian. I have a job to every child on the planet." Jack said.

"Yes. I know. I'm not mad about that. I'm mad because you think I'm too young to be your wife." Elsa said.

Jack was sitting on the fence when Elsa said this. So when he processed the whole thing... He fell backwards off the fence and in the snow.

"What?!" He shouted standing up.

"I want to marry you Jack. I love you." Elsa said.

Jack was stunned. An 8 year old girl was in love with him and wanted to marry him. How was that even... "Your young. It's just a crush. It's pass once you get older." Jack said with a sigh.

"It's not a crush. those are for children. I love you Jack Frost." Elsa smiled.

"Even if... I'm immortal. You would die and I would move on to the next...um. Girl." Jack explained. Badly.

"Then I'mm become a guardian too." Elsa said. "What do I have to do?" She asked.

"You young lady need to prove yourself to be a child of light." Said a voice.

Jack turned behind him and there was Katherine in a tree.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"You could say...I'm Jack's mother." She said.

"You look to be the same age." Elsa glared.

"Whatever you think. But if you want to be a guardian then you need to prove your a child of light." Katherine repeated.

"Okay! How do I do that?" Elsa asked.

"Do something...Unbelievable. Something that shows you are pure in your heart. Like Jack when he saved his younger sister from drowning in frozen water." Katherine said.

Elsa looked to Jack, which told Katherine that Jack hasn't told her.

"So...I need to grow up more then." Elsa said.

Jack looked to Elsa who was sad. "Okay. I'll do it." She said. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with Jack."

Jack turned to talk to Katherine but she was gone.

"Jack. How come you've never mentioned your sister?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed. "You have a sister of your own. I took her out ice skating, then the ice cracked. it was weak. So, I got her to safety but I took her place in falling in the water and drowning. For me, being a guardian is to...die." Jack told her. "That's why I never wanted to tell you. Because I didn't want you to...be scared." Jack side.

Elsa nodded. "Okay. I am scared. But not of you. I just feel bad for you. You sacrificed yourself to let your sister live." She said. "What "I'm scared of is what it feels like if Anna did that for me." She said.

Jack hugged Elsa. "I promise you. I will always be here to protect you and Anna. I may not love you the way you think. But I love you Elsa." Jack kissed her forehead.

"I love you Jack Frost. And now, I'm more determined to grow up, become a guardian, AND marry you! Just you wait!" Elsa shouted running back into her house.

Jack laughed. "You laugh now, but I get the feeling Manny is going to test this girl." Katherine said.

"Why did you-"

"I didn't what her to lose hope. She does love you. You are a lovable boy." Katherine giggled.

"I get the feeling this will bite me in the butt later." jack sighed.

10 years later...

"Elsa! Where are you?" Jack called. "I got your message in the snow. Where are-"

"Hey Jack. Look! I grew up. What do you have to say now?" Elsa teased.

"You..." Jack had no words. Yup. Bit him right back in the butt.

The End.

"I wanted to do something cute and funny. And we all have seen those shows, movies, and animes where the little girl loves her senpai.

Hope you liked it!

Inspired by the song "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift.


	111. Begin Again

Over Again

Jack x Elsa

Jack pulled the chair for Elsa to sit in. "Thank you." She said.

Elsa sat in the chair and Jack sat across from her.

"Can you believe it's been a year since we started..."

"Dating." Elsa finished Jack's sentence. "And I can't either. It feels like yesterday or the day before when Anna dared me to go out with you for a month just to win my pride. But in the end..."

"You fell for me. And I fell for you." Jack smiled.

"You know. If there was a way to go back in time...I wonder just how long I would have lasted till I fell for you, despite that dare." Elsa said.

"I think three. But in anyway we would still be here." Jack said.

"All those days, fun and sadness. Angry and joy. Everything wasn't always happy." Elsa said.

"But again and again, we came right back to each other. Because..." Jack went silent.

"Jack. I know this is wired enough. But-"

"Elsa Snow! I love you!" Jack shouted.

Elsa was silent this time. Her mouth open from speaking but was left open when hearing those words from Jack. "I'm...sorry. What did you just say, Jack?"

"Elsa. I've loved you for such a long time now. Even after that dare...I loved you. During. Before." Jack was turning beet red. "Look. I have loved you like my whole life, Elsa. I guess after dating for a year...I better tell you now, so if you don't really feel the same way-"

"Jack you idiot. I love you too!" Elsa shouted. She got up from her chair went around the table and kissed Jack.

Jack was shocked at first but then he kissed her back. Once he pulled away... "Elsa. You love me?"

"Of course. If I didn't then I wouldn't be with you after that one month." Elsa laughed.

"Then officially, will you be my-" Elsa kissed Jack before he could finish. "Yes. Dumby. Yes I will." Elsa giggled.

Jack held Elsa in his lap for a few more minutes before letting her head back to her seat.

"Did you ask Anna or Olaf about this?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. I may have mentioned it to Olaf but I didn't ask." Jack said.

'Good. That means I can surprise them when I get home tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Tomorrow?" Jack wasn't understanding. "Think back to month...9. New years night."

Jack thought about it then it hit him. "Oh. Really?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled then rolled her eyes. "What do you think, boyfriend?"

Jack smiled. "Your on." He grinned.

The End

Inspired by the song "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift.


	112. Best Day

Day of Fun!

Jack x Elsa

"Elsa! he's here!" Anna shouted.

Elsa ran down stairs in a mini skirt and a t-shirt. Her hair up in a bun and wearing tennis-shoes she was ready to go.

"I will be gone all day. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elsa asked.

"I'm heading over to Rapunzel's after you. I'll be fine." Anna said.

"Okay. Bye!" Elsa said and was out the door.

There stood Jack with his motor bike.

"Please tell me you have thick leggings underneath that skirt." Jack asked.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? A popular girl?" Elsa joked.

"No. Your a beauty queen of snow." He answered.

Elsa hopped on behind Jack on the bike and the two were off.

They road out everywhere that day.

What they did first was stop at a Parana and a Starbucks for breakfast and tea. Well Tea for Elsa and a coffee for Jack.

Then they stopped for shopping at the mall.

"Where should we go first?" Jack asked.

"Let's try...My favorite." Elsa grinned.

jack nodded and the two headed there. Surprisingly Elsa's favorite place was Hot Topic.

Normally she'd love to go to Claire's but that's if she's with any girlfriends around. But since she was with Jack...

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked.

"I'm looking for...Found It!" She shouted. "Look! It's a Niffler POP. That little creature from the fantastic beasts movie." Elsa smiled.

"Oh! The thief. Yeah. Okay. And look what else is here." Jack and Elsa looked through the merch for about two whole hours before finally leaving.

"I need to be somewhere at 5 so e better get on with the day." Jack said.

"What? But It's a 12 hour day? I'm with you till 8 pm." Elsa said.

"Oh. I know. It's a place I'm scheduled for US to be at." He smiled.

Elsa laughed. "You planned out something?"

"Yes. And It's like a three hour ride there on the bike." He said.

"Okay. Then will eat lunch before leaving then. So how about we head over to the general store?" Elsa said.

Jack was alright with that. The two headed over and picked up some chips, soda and candy.

"Were so bad." Jack said. "We sure are." Elsa agreed.

They headed over to a sandwich shop and grabbed lunch.

"You want to stop at the park? We can eat there." Jack said.

It was only 12 in the afternoon. "Sure." Elsa said.

Jack fired up his bike and was off.

They ate lunch at the park and Jack fell asleep while Elsa played with the dogs in the park.

"Jack! It's 2. If you wanted to be somewhere at 5 we need to go now!" Elsa shook him awake.

Jack did wake up eventually, and they were off on the mysterious adventure of the 5 O clock surprise.

Elsa tried to guess but Jack never answered her.

Once they got closer Elsa could figure out just where they were. Sand. Ocean. Surfers. Shells. Shops. "Were at the beach!" Elsa shouted.

Jack laughed. "Took you this long." He said.

They stopped at one of the openings for the beach. Before Jack could say anything Elsa was running right to the ocean on the sand.

"I love this day! Best Day EVER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jack watched her scream and shout while kicking the water and splashing around.

"Come on Jack!" Elsa called.

"I'm good. I'm going to sit here and watch the beautiful moment happen." He said.

Elsa turned out to the sea. "Sunset." She said. She ran up and sat next to him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Elsa. I didn't need to show you. I just wanted to watch it WITH you." Jack kissed her cheek.

Elsa giggled. "This is the best. Thank you Jack." She smiled.

The two watch the sunset in silence. Once it grew dark Jack pulled out a small box. "You mind an extra hour or two with me?" He asked.

"Sure. Why?" Elsa asked.

Jack held up some sparklers and fireworks.

"It is Independence day." He smiled.

Elsa nodded and helped set things up.

They put on a show with all the fireworks they had. and used up the sparklers till it was almost 11.

"We better head back." Jack said.

Elsa agreed and they headed back. By the time Jack brought her home it was 2 pm.

"Goodnight." Jack said.

Elsa turned to face him. "It's dark. Just come on in and sleep." Elsa said.

By morning,

"Elsa! Elsa? Are you home? Sorry. I spent the night at Rapunzel's. Merida and Astrid got into a cat fight. Where are...you?"

Anna found Elsa and Jack sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Awe! i need a picture!" Anna went and got her camera. "This will be the best Birthday card ever." Anna smiled.

The End.

Inspired by the song "Best Day" by Taylor Swift.


	113. One Last Time

Time Last

Jack x Elsa

Everything was growing dark.

Elsa stood out on a roof. The North pole was one. Bunnies burrow was gone.

Even Sandy was gone.

"Elsa." Jack spoke.

"Did you find her?" Elsa asked.

"No. I couldn't. I'm so sorry Elsa. I wished I saw this coming." Jack said.

"It' alright. I didn't think that...She would do this." Elsa said.

Jack hugged her from behind. "I wish I was there for you. To help with her." He said.

"Star turned out perfect. Sammy and Katelyn both were golden. Even Chris was...good. Deep down. But I never thought..." Elsa couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know. Jackie's death wasn't your fault. We should have know that this would happen. Pitch will pay for this. One day." Jack said.

"And what day will that be? Our youngest daughter is spreading darkness all over the place. I'm hot going to make it. Only you guardians will. You can only stop her. Find Star. She'll help. I know it." Elsa said.

Jack shook his head. "No! Elsa. Don't you dare give up now!" He shouted.

The darkness got closer. "I love you Jack Frost. I am proud to be you wife. And mother to our children." The darkness was right on top.

Elsa kissed Jack one last time before there was nothing but black.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed.

Jack was back. In bed. In his house.

"Jack?" Elsa was right there next to him.

"Elsa."

"What happened? Another nightmare?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing. Just...I need air." Jack got up and headed to one room. Opening the door Jack saw a little girl crying.

"Al. Al." He said softly.

Alicia was the youngest of the six children.

"Dad?" She woke up.

"It's just a dream." He said.

She hugged him. "I know I'm mot really your daughter. But... Why does HE keep coming back to me?" She asked.

Alicia was crying again.

"Dad?"

"Jackie." Jack reached a hand to her.

Jackie climbed out of bed and hugged him and her sister.

"Is it him again?" She asked.

Jack couldn't hide anything from her.

"Wow! That's bad. I'm dead and she's...Jeez. Look. Al. He's not going to get to you. Not while I'm here. Not while Big sis Star is alive. And most serenely not while mom and dad are here. Garmps Black is no way getting to you." Jackie said.

Jack smiled. "I promised your mother I would care for you. And I will keep that till I die. Don't you worry about a thing." Jack said.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Of course. You are my daughter after all. Mot by blood. But by bond. The bond I have with your mother and with you. And Jackie. And Elsa. And Everyone else." Jack said.

Alicia wiped her tears. "Okay. Thanks dad." She slowly smiled.

Jack didn't know how Emily Jane had a child. Or how Pitch got wind of her having the same darkness inside of her just like him. But he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Jackie and Alicia were back in bed and Jack went back to him room. Where Elsa sat up waiting.

"Another nightmare from her?" Elsa asked.

"I know we both agreed to protect her. But...I keep dreaming of her. Her bringing darkness to the whole world. And everyone...dying. Elsa. I can't lose you. If I lose you-"

"Jack. You will never lose me. I promise you that. I will be right by your side till the last." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "Elsa. Are you sure about this?"

"Jack. Alicia is a part of Pitch's family. But... He doesn't know who the father is." Elsa smiled.

"True. But still. He's off who knows where. And I can't find him to-"

"Jack. She'll be just fine. We are here for her. Jackie is. Star, Katelyn, Sammy, and even Chris are." Elsa said.

"Even Chris? I doubt that. He's living with Hans and his family. Remember."

"He's still our son." Elsa said.

"Okay. I love you." Jack kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Sweetie." Elsa smiled.

The End.

Sorry if this was a little dark.

But I wanted something different then a little Jack and Elsa moment.

Hope you liked it.

Inspired by the song "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande.


	114. Everything Has Changed

Changing Everything

Jack x Elsa

After Star was born and the years went by, Jack thought everything was perfect in life.

Till...

"Um...Jack? Have you seen Elsa?" Anna asked.

"No I haven't. Why?"

"I found...This." Anna handed Jack a...stick?

"Oh Shoot!"

"Yeah. I know for a fact I'm not. That's why I was going to ask her." Anna said.

Life changes. better or worse.

Jack flew off to the ice palace to see if Elsa was there. But she wasn't.

Jack flew all over the kingdom but Elsa was nowhere to be found.

"Elsa! Where are you?" Jack called.

No answer.

Where could she be?

"Jack!" There was her voice. Jack turned to see Elsa riding with Hiccup and Astrid.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"I was with Hiccup and Astrid for the dragon race. Remember? Merida and Hiccup's son was entering." Elsa said.

Jack chuckled. "I totally forgot. I need to talk to you." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "Alright. Head to the ice palace." She said.

Hiccup and Astrid dropped the two off.

"Well I'm going to visit Anna. I'll see you later." Astrid said.

"Jack. Whatever this is about...be nice." Hiccup whispered. "She's been on some emotional roller coaster." He said.

Jack knew what that meant. After Hiccup left Jack pulled out the stick.

"Jack...Wait! Where did you-"

"Anna found it." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "Yes. I'm pregnant." She said.

"And your two months along." He said.

"What?"

"Hiccup said you were on emotional coaster. So that means you've been two months pregnant. I remember when you has Star." Jack said.

'"Oh. Well. Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine. But why didn't you tell me? This changes everything. We said we'd wait till-"

"Star was older. I mean she is 8. That's old. But...I'm sorry. I didn't find out till two weeks ago. I took the test after I was feeling vary nauseous. I'm sorry. I shouls have told you." Elsa said.

"Well nothing can be done. So what now? we have two children. What are we going to do?" Jack asked.

"We could keep this a secret. I like having this to myself just a little. but now I'll have to explain to Anna. And Astrid because she will talk." Elsa sighed.

"I'll talk to Astrid. You talk to Anna." Jack smiled.

"Your okay with this?" Elsa asks.

"Why not? We said we'd have a lot of kids." Jack said.

"You said 9! Or 10! that's way more then a lot!" Elsa shouted.

"Okay. Sorry. But we take our time." Jack kissed her forehead. "I do love you, Elsa Frost." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "And I love you Jack. You Frosty play boy." Elsa grinned.

"Guess e better head back down and make sure things don't change too much." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. So the two went down and talked with Anna and Astrid.

"What?! I never thought." Astrid said.

"Congrates sis!" Anna smiled.

"Do you have an idea of what it is?" Astrid asked.

"Nope." Jack said.

"I think Moana could tell you." Astrid said.

"Oh! No! Merida told me about that. She ended up having a son. Just what Hiccup wanted." Elsa said.

"Oh come on. Have a little fun." Astrid said.

"No. Elsa is staying here away from fun. Unless it's with me around." Jack said.

"Here we go again." Elsa sighed.

"Somethings never change." Jack smiled.

The End

Inspired by the song "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift with Ed Sharren.


	115. Prince Ali

Prince of Agraba

Elsa and Jack

Elsa, Jack and Jasmine were all sitting in her privet room talking and having a good visit.

"So that's how he "tried" to impress you?" Jack asked.

Jasmine giggled but nodded. "Aladdin was one boy unlike any other, no prince. But he thought that's what would impress me. And he in the end...Saved me and my father. I own him everything. And why I married him." She said.

"Sound familiar?" Elsa teased.

Jack turned grinning at Elsa. "No. That doesn't sound like Hans at all. Hiccup isn't that smooth." Jack was joking.

Elsa throw a pillow at him. "Jerk." She said laughing.

The doors opened suddenly and two people came in. "Ali! get back here!" Shouted a man.

"No way! Mommy! I want to play!" Said the boy.

"Ali. Are you driving your father crazy again?" Jasmine asked. She didn't sound pleased.

"No. I just want all three of us to play." Ali said.

"Like father like son." Elsa said.

Aladdin slowed down and sat next to Jasmine. "You said it. Next time we are having a girl." Aladdin said.

Jasmine laughed. "No. We are't doing this now." She said. "Ali. If you want to play, then we have to include our guests that are here to visit." Jasmine said. "And do we want to interrupt a important conversation?" She asked.

Ali shook his head. "Nope! I'll just play with Aboo Iago, and Raja." He then ran right back out.

"Where is guanine?" Jasmine asked.

Aladdin thought about it a moment... "Ali! Wait!" and there he went too.

"Guessing Aboo and Iago, and Raja all are with guanine?" Jack asked.

"aladdin forgets sometimes. And he forgets," She pulled out the lamp from her seat. "That he leaves it in the one room where out so never plays."

Elsa laughed. "That's smart."

"More smarter then what I could come up with. Can I use that trick on Bunny?" Jack asked.

Elsa threw a snowball at him.

"Not funny Jack."

"You love me for it." He teased.

"True. If Queen Jasmine loves Aladdin after everything, then I can love you through anything." Elsa said.

Jack blushed a little. Both girls giggled.

"Prince Ali. He's going to be the best prince of Agraba anyone has seen." Elsa said.

"Thank you. And I hope he'll fine a beautiful girl in the market just like his father and me." Jasmine said.

"He will." Elsa smiled.

"If not, then we can take him to see Melody." Jack joked.

"Arial and Eric aren't going to like that." Elsa glared.

"It's a joke! Our own daughter would love him though."

"Jack!" and Elsa chased Jack all over the palace.

"Them two are so young." Jasmine giggled. "Reminds me of Aladdin and me." he sighed.

They'll understand sooner or later. Love is always in the air.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Prince Ali" by Robin Williams. One of my hero's in life. I miss him so much. God bless him.


	116. Kiss & Tell

Kiss me and Tell Me What You Think

Jack and Elsa

Elsa couldn't believe she agreed to this.

One smile and a LOT of begging from Jack Frost, she rolled her eyes and agreed to let him kiss her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Just because we are friends. No one. And I MEAN NO ONE will find out about this." She said.

"No kiss and tell. I promise." Jack said standing up.

"I still don't understand why you want to know." Elsa said.

"I kiss a girl and they just giggle. No words said. So I don't know if I did bad or I'm just that good." Jack said.

Elsa really wasn't going to give up her first kiss to a guy like him. She sucked in her lips and hoped this counted.

Jack waited till Elsa closed her eyes and kissed her.

Elsa was frozen for only a moment.

Once it was over and done with, Elsa felt a little light headed.  
"Wow!" She said.

"And?"

"Jack. I honestly don't know what to say? Good or bad. Speechless is...normally a good thing so, good?" She shrugged.

Jack laughed. "Well. Thanks for trying. Sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it. I protected my own lips. So you didn't steal my first kiss." Elsa said.

"What is with you girls and your firsts?"

"You guys have the same thing." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Point taken. Thanks Elsa. You are the best friend a guy could have." Jack waved off and was gone.

"That did it." Elsa fell to her knees. She should have been more honest. And forget her first kiss. Hell Jack Frost was the one guy Elsa WOULD want to kiss again.

But maybe this could be a good thing.

"No kiss and tell huh." She smiled. Maybe over time. She'll just win him over her own way.

"Never let this go." She grinned.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Kiss and Tell" by Selena Gomez

Second part is called "Kiss You"


	117. Maria

Elsa

Jack and Elsa

"One, Two, Three, one step forward, then one step back." Jack said while walking down the street.

Elsa watched him being his silly self.

"If your going to dance in the street, then we should stop do you don't run into anything." Elsa said.

But Jack wasn't listening.

"There's this girl, Who I love with all my heart. She's from a whole other world then I.

I could draw a picture of her. But if I do, I'll get lost in her wonderful eyes." Jack wasn't the best singer. But Elsa loved to hear it anyway.

"Jack what are you-"

"She's white as Snow. She's also deadly. She's got me filled up with _Enamored._ (Love)"

Elsa scoffed. "I wonder who this sounds like." Elsa knew who Jack was talking about. But she let him finish first.

"She's this hot icy girl. And if I offer her a drink she'll surely kill me in my sleep." Jack was messing around by now.

"Jack. I'm not going to kill you. Not in your sleep anyway. What do you think I am? An assassin? Come on. The movie will start soon." Elsa said.

Jack nodded and they just talked for a while.

"One." Jack said.

"Jack." Elsa knew he was going to start again. And they just got to the theater.

"Two." And Again Jack said.

"Jack I swear. If you start again I will blast you." But Jack knew Elsa wouldn't do it.

"Three. One step forward," He took Elsa's hand and pulled her along. "One step back." Elsa smiled a little.

"I know you won't kill me, because you LOVE me." Jack spun her around and she was facing Jack.

"You really think your charming." Elsa raised a brow.

"I'm immortal with so many sins. Yet this one girl, knows to condemn me to the ground." Jack smiles.

"Are you- Do I look like poison Ivy to you?" Elsa scoffed.

"She's no sexy lady," Elsa glared at Jack. "Excuse me?!" "But she's one strong independent woman." Jack finished. It didn't help Elsa's glare go down.

"She loves it when I drive her crazy!" He spun her around.

"jack! We are not doing the waltz in the middle of the street." Elsa said.

"A beautiful snowflake dancing all on her own. She's do toxic, it keeps pulling me in." Jack was once again facing her. Elsa's glares softened.

"I'm fill with so much of her love." His forehead was against hers.

"You really are great Jack. But I would lo e to see this movie now." Elsa smiled.

"Okay. I'll stop. I know you aren't a fan." Jack snickered.

"You sing Ricky Martin all the time. I'm glad you understand Spanish and all but you don't have to keep singing it." Elsa said.

"She's Elsa. She's my Elsa!" Jack sung one last time.

"Frost. Stop it." She really was going to blast him now.

Jack did stop. Only because he loves Elsa.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Maria" by Ricky Martin.


	118. Kiss You

You Liked It?!

Jack and Elsa

It was only a day after Elsa kissed- "Kissed" Jack to help him out.

But she needed to tell him the truth. Thanfully, she knew he's be working.  
"Jack?" She called in the store.

"Hello Elsa. I thought you had off today?" Asked Kristoff.

'I'm looking for Jack. Where is he?" She asked.

"In the back. On break. Again." Kristoff sighed.

"Thanks. I'll only be a minute." Elsa said. Slipping to the back of the room. Jack ate his jello at the table.

"Is it frozen yet?" Elsa joked.

Jack chuckled then turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Come on in." He said.

Elsa stayed right where she was.

"I wanted to talk about what happened. Yesterday." She said.

Jack knew and turned to give her full attention.

"Look. I may not have been completely honest with you." She started.

"I knew it." Jack sighed.

"It's a good thing. I may not have...Given it MY all but you...you give everything and it's SO good. Great! Jack Frost. You are the one person who can kiss properly." Elsa said.

Jack was speechless. Impressed and stunned.

"There. I'll let you get back to work." Elsa said leaving the room.

Jack stood up and chased after her.

"Elsa! Wait!" Jack called.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You really mean all that?" He asked.

Elsa blushed slightly. But nodded.

Jack grinned a little. "Then, can we try it again?" He asked.

"Work for it." Elsa smiled.

"Oh I will. A kiss from the Snow Queen will be worth the world to me." Jack said.

Elsa giggled as she left the shore.

Jack vowed to get a kiss from her one day.

And he did. Ten years later.

The End

Story Inspired by song "Kiss You" by One Direction.

A second part to Kiss and Tell


	119. Diana

Be the One

Jack and Elsa

Elsa watched as Jack made his way over to her.

"Elsa Snow." He said.

He was nervous and Elsa saw him sweating.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" He said.

"When your older maybe." She said and left the table she was sitting at.

But that was years ago. 2ed grade. Ten years later Elsa and Jack were both seniors in high school.

And Jack still hasn't given up.

Elsa rolled her eyes hearing the girls gossip about Jack taking her to prom.

Sure Elsa wanted to go. But not with a date.

Her sister already had one and so did her friend.

"Elsa Snow. I ask you to be my prom date." Jack asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes again. This was the third time this week. And it was only three weeks away.

"No Jack. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. No." She said.

"Jack frowned but then smiled. "I'll keep asking till you say yes." He told her.

Elsa walked away. How could he still be on about dating her since then?

He hasn't given up or moved on to another girl. Always her. Why her?

There where a lot of other girls. Why?

"Elsa." It was Moana. "Hey. What's going-"

"Guess what! Tadashi asked me to prom!"

Yup. Now Elsa was the only one left.

"Great. Anna's going with Hans! Rapunzel is going with Kristoff. Merida is going with Hiccup. And now Moana has Tadashi. Who am I supposed to go with?" She asked.

Susan and Astrid were both on vacation.

"Elsa. I'm sorry. I know you wanted all of us to go as a group. But Anna and Rapunzel have dates. Merida has a date. If Astrid was here I'm pretty sure Flynn would have asked her out. Come on. We can all go as a couples group." Moana said.

Elsa glared. "I will NEVER agree to Jack nor will I let my sister go to prom with Hans! His of all people makes me mad!" Elsa was shouting.

Moana sighed. "Elsa. It's just a-"

Elsa walked off before Moana could say another word.

Elsa was done. She wanted the day to be done so she could go home.

"Miss Snow." Said a voice.

Elsa looked around and saw Pitch Black off to the side.

"If you want.. I could help you." He said grinning.

Elsa knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Get lost." She said and walked away.

If she was going to prom she would go alone.

And she knew what to do.

The next few days Jack never gave up.

Elsa couldn't get him off her back. "Jack. If I set you up with someone will you PLEASE leave me alone?" She asked.

"Nope. I only want you. Elsa." He said with a smirk. Fail.

Elsa groaned. How could she get him away from her?

"Jack. I will not go to prom with you. I don't want to go with you, or anyone." Elsa said.

Jack looked sad but no disappointed. "Okay. I'll be there waiting for you when you change your mind." He smiled.

Elsa just turned and walked away.

"Elsa." Anna and Rapunzel were waiting for her. "So, you and Jack."

"No!" She shouted at them. "I just told him that I wanted to go alone." She said. "I DON"T NEED NOR WANT A DATE!" She said it clearly to them.

"Elsa. You know Jack won't give up that easily." Rapunzel said.

"Watch me." Elsa snapped and headed off to class. She is the snow queen for a reason.

But as she opened up her locker, roses fell out of it. "JACK FROST!"

That was week two.

One week left now and...

"Elsa. Just go with him." Merida said.

"No. I will go alone. We were supposed to be the three of us you know." Elsa said looking to Merida and Moana.

"I know. But it's Tadashi. I mean Susan isn't here. He's open." Moana said.

"I know. But still. You took Jack's best friend." Elsa pointed to Merida.

"He's hot. Can't help it. Besides, Astrid already turned him down." Merida grinned.

Elsa doubted it. Astrid wasn't one to give up easily.

And then this happened!

"Elsa!" "Astrid. Jack. What is it you two-"

"Were going to prom." Astrid said.

Elsa's mouth went dry and dropped.

"Say what now?" Moana stood from her seat. Merida too.

"Jack knew Hiccup was taken so he offered to take me as a friend." Astrid said.

Friends? No such thing. Elsa felt pain in her cheat. It couldn't be jealousy. Could it?

"You can have him now." Astrd added looking at Merida. "What?!" Merida shouted.

This couldn't be happening. "You said you wanted to go alone. Guess now you can." Jack shrugged at Elsa.

Now look who's being cold.

"You'll pay for that!" She growled to herself.

Prom was going to be HER NIGHT OF FUN!

Soon Prom night was here. And it was a blast.

Rock party theme was popular this year and everyone was rocking out.

Jack and Hiccup included because they played Guitar and DJ most the night.

Elsa finally arrived. She was ready.

"Who the-" Hans spoke turning to see Elsa in a firey red dress. She felt like the queen of hearts at this point. Or a female Captain James Hook.

"Now there's a woman!" Someone shouted.

Hiccup and Jack finally saw what was going on.

"Elsa?!" Anna ran to her. "What are you wearing?"

"My prom dress." Elsa twirled around. "Like?"

"Love it!" Anna clapped.

"Now, dancing?" Elsa took Anna's hand and the two sisters partied on the dance floor.

"You look good." Merida said. She wore her blue-gray dress that was strapless.

And Moana had yellow and orange lace dress.

"You two look beautiful." Elsa said.

"No. You are beautiful! We are pretty little angels. You are the goddess." Moana said.

"Yes. You beat Astrid's dress." Astrid had on a lime green dress and purple striped dress. With black heels.

"Wow. That's one fashion...statement." Elsa said.

"I know. She and I are wearing the same dress just different colors." Rapunzel laughed. She wasn't kidding. Rapunzel wore a pink and blue striped dress just like Astrid's.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get back to partying!" Anna shouted wearing her black and white dress.

All the girls nodded to that and danced most the rest of the night. When a slow song came up Elsa walked off and stood having food and punch.

"Enjoying the party?" Hans asked her.

"What do you care." Elsa snapped.

"You should dance with someone." He said.

"Shouldn't you be with Anna." Elsa said.

"She didn't tell you. She dumped me. Because she didn't want you to be alone." Hans said grinning.

Elsa glared at him. "I wouldn't dance with you if I were to DIE in the next few seconds." She said and walked to the other side of the room.

"You okay?" Asked a voice. Elsa turned around and there was Jack.

"Shouldn't you be with Astrid?" She asked.

"Nope. She's not the one. I only asked her as a friend. Isn't that what you planned?" Jack asked.

He did have a point.

"Why me Jack? Why ALWAYS me? Any other girl would die to have you. So why me?" Elsa asked.

Jack took her hand. "Because. I want YOU." He said.

"Not a good reason." Elsa said.

"You remember when we were little and you had that...dance party?" Jack asked.

Elsa thought about it.

 _"Welcome to my party!"_

 _She and Jack were only friends for three years at that time._

 _And she was doing karaoke for the first time._

 _"I'll start off first!" Elsa said._

 _She does remember the song she-Oh._

 _"Let me be the one! Light a fire inside my heart!"_

 _Elsa sang a song she knew well but it also was Jack's favorite song from that band._

 _"Baby you'd be saving my life!"_

"Oh."

"You remember singing that?"

"Diana? Are you kidding me? That was years ago."

"And I still hold it n my mind and heart. Elsa Snow. Let me PROVE to you that I AM the one for you." Jack said.

Elsa wasn't sure why but she felt like she didn't have much choice.

"Fine. Whatever. The song means nothing. It was a party. Remember?"

"What I remember. Someone sang MY favorite song from HER favorite band. And in the end said: **"When your older maybe."**

Elsa knew she said that 10 years ago. "Jack."

"Just let's dance and talk about this later." Jack said.

Elsa was lead to the dance floor and Jack started leading.

"Isn't this nice?" Jack asked.

Elsa glared. "You win this time. But next time-"

Jack cut her off with a finger over her lips. "Just enjoy the Prom. Okay." Jack said.

Elsa didn't say another word.

They just danced the rest of the night away.

Maybe just maybe, Elsa had found the man for her all along.

With a giggled she relaxed in Jack's arms and spent the night just enjoying what she had.

The End

Story was inspired by the song "Diana" by One Direction.


	120. Perfect Two

Perfect two

Jack and Elsa feat. Merida, Jim, Moana, and Miguel

Elsa, Merida, and Moana were sitting outside having lunch. It was girls day, and no boys were allowed.

"This is nice. No, Miguel. No Jim. And most important, no Jack Frost." Elsa said.

"Oh please. You love Jack. You just love having a day with us more after Christmas date 3." Moana said.

"True. But a girls day is better then...Well. Apple pie in the face on Christmas." Merida said.

Yup. It was. Elsa remembers Jack tripping, and an Apple pie was in her face the next second.

There wasn't anymore dates after that. Just group hang outs.

Never alone together.

"One day, I'll get him back." Elsa said.

"I'm sure you will." Moana said patting her back.

"So, what are we doing today?" Merida asked.

"I don't know. Let's just walk around and see." Elsa said.

Merida and Moana shrugged and all three stood up and walked along.

"Lunch was good." Merida said.

"Yeah. But I've had WAY better sandwiches." Moana said.

"Really?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes. Miguel makes the BEST sandwiches EVER!" Moana said.

"And I get strawberries with mine." She smiled.

"You and strawberries." Merida chuckled.

"Can't blame her." Elsa said.

All three giggled.

"Apple of my eye." Merida teased. "That's what Jack LOVES to call you."

Elsa groaned. "I hate that. I need to find a bag of marshmallows and place them on some hotdogs." Elsa said.

Both Moana and Merida stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"EW!" They shouted.

"Come on. I won't really eat it. Only to get back as Jack. He'll be the one eating them." Elsa said.

"Still that's gross." Moana said.

"I know. How about we go shopping..." Elsa watched as Merida smiled big seeing the costume store.

"Let's go!" Merida shouts and runs inside.

Elsa sighs and Moana rolls her eyes. "Can't leave her." She says.

Elsa nods and they run in after her.

With the boys however,...

"Jack this isn't a great idea." Jim says.

"Jim. I see Merida going into a costume store. Meaning they'll be trying on outfits." Jack grinned.

Miguel rolled his eyes. "You are just a wired guy. You always want your apple. The apple of your eye." Miguel says.

Jack laughs. "And you have your little Holly Berry." Jack teased back.

Miguel blushed. "Jack!"

"Shh! Both of you. Look." Jim pointed as the girls grabbed a few outfits and went into the dressing rooms.

"I wonder what they picked?" Miguel asked.

Jack smirked. "Let's go in and SEE." He said heading to the door.

Jim and Miguel raced after him and as they entered in through the door...

"This is SO cute!" Moana looked like a pirate.

Elsa looked to be a superhero. And Merida...

"Yes! This is what I'm going to be for Halloween!" She said. Merida was dressed to be Frankenstein's bride. Wedding dress and all.

"Are you kidding? That's still like months away!" Elsa said.

"I know. But still. I WANT THIS!" Merida said.

"Your girlfriend." Jack said patting Jim on the back.

"OMG! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" Elsa yelled.

The boys were busted.

"Shoot." Jim said.

"Told you this was bad idea." Miguel said.

"Him!" They both pointed to Jack.

Elsa screamed and chased him through the whole store.

"Those two. They are just to perfect." Moana said.

Merida nodded. "Jim. What do you think?" She asked.

"Do I need to get you a rose for your hair?" He smiled.

"I need ice cream." Miguel said. "I have some at home we can share." Moana says hugging him.

"Thanks sweetie." He said.

Once Elsa and Jack finished chasing each other they finished their girls day and Elsa went home angry at Jack.

"You need a shower?" Jack asked her they came through the door.

"Yes. But you stay as far away from me as possible." Elsa said.

"Oh come on! Elsa I said I was sorry." Jack said.

Elsa ignored him and went upstairs.

While Elsa showered Jack pulled out bread, PB and Jam.

He made sandwiches till Elsa got out of the shower and came down stairs.

"You feel better?" He asked.

Elsa nodded. "After singing in the shower, yes. I feel so much better." Elsa sighed.

"Here. A snack." Jack handed her a plate of the sandwiches he just made.

Elsa smiled seeing what they were. "PB&J Butterflies. My favorite since-"

"You were a child." Jack finished.

"I really am sorry about the pie Elsa" Jack said.

"I know. Sometimes it's easier to be mad then to forgive you." Elsa said. "It was hot after all."

Jack nodded. "Right. But your much hotter then that." He teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes taking the plate and sitting on the couch.

"What you watching?" He asked.

Elsa just flipped channels till finding... "Gnomeo and Juliet." She said.

Jack shrugged. "Okay. The bad but good rip of a classic tale it is then." He said sitting next to her.

"You know something." Elsa said.

"Jim and Merida are like an old married couple most of the time." Elsa said.

Jack thought about it. Really it was more him and her but, he let this slid for her. "Guess your right. And Moana and Miguel are just to adorable and perfect." Jack said.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yes on the adorable."

Taking a bite of her sandwich. "Elsa. You know I love you right?" Jack said it suddenly.

Elsa stared at him a long moment. "Come Again?"

"I said, You know I love you right?" He repeated.

Elsa smirked. "I heard you the first time. I just wanted you to say it again." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too Jack Frost." She smiled.

Jack chuckled and they cuddled on the couch till they fell asleep.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Perfect Two" by Auburn. A duet version with Tommy C.

Hope you liked this cute story.


	121. Confident

Partners in Crime

Elsa and Jack

Jack drove the car for hours.

Elsa sat in the passenger seat playing with her short white hair.

"So, you were used too?" Jack asked.

"What do you think." Elsa snapped.

Jack was a rogue agent for the FBI.

He was trained to become a weapon. Not the Captain America kind.

And Elsa Snow was the same thing. But a hot female version.

"Adam and Eve." Jack mumbled.

"Don't flatter yourself." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look. I know what it's like to be used as a weapon." Jack said.

"They have my parents. I said I'd do this to keep them safe and with my sister. And they lied." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. He should have known. "Sorry for your parents. I lost my father. He and I both volunteered to do this. But he didn't make it through the process." Jack said.

Elsa played with her hair again. "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Jack said. They pulled into an Inn and bought themselves a night.

As it got darker Jack watched the window to make sure no one was coming up to meet them.

Elsa woke from her short nap.

"You sleep well?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. "What's the plan?" She asked.

Jack turned to stare at her. "What plan? There isn't one." He said.

"We need a plan if were going to get back at them." Elsa said.

Jack scoffed. "You think will be fighting them? Your crazy! That's death." He said.

Elsa shrugged it off. "I may have family but they think I'm dead. I can't go back or they'll be in danger." Jack said. "I'm not going."

"Fine. But I'm protecting mine." Elsa said. She walked off out of the room.

Jack groaned. Why was he fighting the best idea that's come up in six years?! Plus a hot girl is just like him and WANTS to fight.

"F***! Fine! I'm coming!" He said. He grabbed his keys and raced after her.

"Oh? You want to fight now?" She crossed her arms.

"Look. I've been wanting to get them for what they did to me, and my father. But guess they didn't stop after me. You. You have family too. But no one else was..." Jack lost his words.

"We stop them, we stop this whole project. No one becomes like us anymore." Elsa said.

Assassins in plain sight. Sure. They were dead.

"Alright. Jack Frost." He held out his hand. "Mother and sister. Pippa." He smiled.

Elsa studied him for a moment. "Elsa Snow. Parents, sister, Anna, and brother, Olaf." She said shaking his hand.

"Are you this confident in your abilities?" Elsa asked.

Jack scoffed. "You are going to have to find that out." He smirked.

Elsa smirked back. "Deal. Prove to me your worth it. Partner." She winked.

That might be her training Jack thought. But he really didn't care.

A girl just like him...Once in a lifetime.

"Thank you!" He shouted to the sky and raced back inside after her.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Confident" by Demi Lovato.

Sorry this is a little short. But I figured this is being confident in your own abilities such as flirting and romance skills.

Hope you liked it.


	122. Stone Cold

Hail Storm

Elsa and Jack

A blizzard wasn't what Elsa wanted for this day.

"Jack." Elsa sighed staring out the window.

Jack walked over to her. Hugging her from behind.

"I know. You wanted to skate on the ice here in NY for so long. But this blizzard isn't my doing. And I don't thin I dare stop it." He said.

Elsa sighed in his arms. "I really wanted to go ice skating." She said.

"Don't be so cold about it." Jack chuckled.

Elsa walked away from him.

"Elsa. Just let this go." And Jack said it again.

Elsa sat in the chair crossed her legs. Glaring at him.

"Your so stone cold here." Jack said.

"And your going to be FROZEN if you keep up with all these puns and jokes." She said.

Jack got the meaning. "Sorry. Too much?" He asked.

"Just a little." Elsa said.

Jack sat on the foot of the bed. "Sorry. I know this wasn't the vacation you wanted but, I can't do anything about this storm." Jack said.

Elsa shifted in the chair. "Maybe not. But we COULD still have fun." She said.

"How?" Jack asked. "It's Hailing out there. A blizzard isn't something to mess with. I can tell you from younger...a long time ago from a naive version of me, that it's vary bad idea." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. "I think this will be just fine." She said.

She stood up and opened the window. The blast of cold wind came in and Elsa jumped.

Her powers helped her slide through the city. Jack laughed and went flying after her.

Jack and Elsa flew through the icy storm, that covered the city. Elsa was like this skater on air then ice. She is the snow queen. But Jack felt like he was seeing a more mischief side to Elsa.

Elsa was having as much fun like when she built her ice palace on the mountain.

After a while it got colder and they headed back in.

The cold never bothered them but...they did still get sick.

"That was a blast!" Jack said.

"See? Now I need sleep. That was taking a lot of my magic." Elsa said.

She fell onto the bed and Jack lay next to her with his head up on his arm.

"You are amazing. You know that."

"Thank you. I know. Cause you tell me everyday." She smiled. "Thank you for taking this trip with me." She said.

"Anything for my beautiful queen." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Jack." Elsa said. She kissed him on the lips.

Jack kissed her back. and this is why people never get any sleep in the city.

"Goodnight my Elsa. I love you too." Jack whispered.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato


	123. Best Friend

Best friend

Jack and Elsa feat. Tadashi, Hiro, Susan, and Penny

Tadashi and Hiro were on their way to meet up with the team when they ran into Jack.

"Hello Frost." Tadashi waves.

"Oh. Hello Tadashi. Hiro. Where are you heading off to? To save the day?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You could say-" Hiro's words left him completely as a girl came from behind Jack. "Hello Hiro." Penny spoke.

Jack grinned seeing Hiro all red in the face.

"Oh! Um. Hi! Penny. What are you- Where's Bolt at?" Hiro asked in a panic.

"He's at the vet. Jack is keeping me company till I go pick him up in an hour." Penny said.

"Were heading to meet with the others." Tadashi said.

"I see. Then tell Elsa I said hi." Jack smiled.

"You know she's not going to be happy." Tadashi said to him.

Jack just laughed. "Elsa and I are best friends. She can't hate me." Jack said.

"Really?" Penny crossed her arms. "Remember her birthday."

Jack's face changed from cocky to fear. "Got to go!" Jack said grabbing Penny and walking off.

Tadashi and Hiro laughed. "I bet she remembers that." Tadashi smiles.

"I bet. And she probably forgave him for it." Hiro said. Well he was wrong.

"HE TURNED MY HAIR DEEP BLOOD RED! HOW I"M I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE HIM?!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa. It was months ago." Susan said.

"We maybe best friends, but that's one thing, I will NEVER let go." Elsa said.

"Well at least your still considering him a friend." Tadashi shrugs.

"Well, what was he doing in the city anyway?" Elsa asked.

"He's with Penny. Bolt is at the vet." Hiro said.

"Oh. Penny." Susan and Elsa grinned.

"No! I'm not doing this AGAIN!" Hiro said.

"Oh come on. I think it's cute. You and Penny have been childhood friend for a long time." Susan said.

Tadashi smiled and hugged her. "It's good to see you too Susan." Tadashi says.

"Sure Penny and I have known each other for a long time but, that doesn't mean that we like each other like that. Not like..."

"Me and your brother?" Susan said.

Tadashi looked surprised. Susan rolled her eyes. "You are too obvious." She said.

Tadashi laughed nervously.

"I told you so." Elsa said.

"When did you-"

"After guy number three." Susan said. "I do like you Tadashi." Susan kissed him on the cheek.

"Great. Tadashi get's hid girl, Elsa had hers and me-"

"Hold the phone! I have a boyfriend? who?!" She asked.

"Um...Jack Frost?" He said hoping it was right.

"What?! He and me?! No! Friends, sure. But not lovers." Elsa said.

"If you keep saying that about me and Penny then I'll say it about you and-"

"Jack!" Susan said quickly.

"Hey guys. Sorry, Penny and I just picked up Bolt early and she wanted to see you." Jack said.

"See Bolt. It's Hiro and Tadashi." Penny said.

Bolt barked all happy like.

"Hey little guy. I bet Baymax would love to play. He should be in the office. We can head there." Hiro said.

Yes! I love Baymax. Let's go Hiro." Penny took his hand and they ran off.

"Young crazy kids." Jack smiled.

"Guess so." Elsa said.

"Doesn't it remind you of something?" Susan said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You and Elsa. You two were that young when you met. I didn't meet Tadashi till college." Susan said.

"She's got you guys there." Tadashi said.

"True. We have known each other that long." Jack said.

"I haven't forgiven you for turning my hair red." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Come on Elsa. You love me. Just admit it." Jack teased.

Elsa glared at him, then as Susan and Tadashi, then back at Jack.

"I hate you Jack Frost." Elsa said. She spun on her heels and walked off.

Jack however, used his staff and hooked Elsa and pulled her to him. Her back was to his chest and hugged her from behind to keep her from going anywhere.

"I love you to Elsa Snow." He said.

"And I'm sorry for you hair. But you looked a lot like Ariel." He said.

Elsa was quiet for a moment. "Really?" She asked.

"But she's no you." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"I really do hate you." She said. Jack let her go. "You love me and you know it. Were best friends after all. Even if it's not romantic feelings and all." Jack said.

Elsa smiled this time. "I know. Thank you." And Elsa left.

"She's not all innocent as she seems to be. She'll tell me when she'd ready." Jack winked at Tadashi. "But keep an eye on your brother. he may need the help." Jack added.

"Noted." Tadashi said.

And that was that. Elsa was smiling still. "I do love you Jack. But I can't say it yet. Maybe one day. The right moment will come for us." Elsa said to herself.

"My best friend."

The End

Story inspired by the song "Best Friend" by Jason Chen.

I love this song! I always think about these two listening to this. It's like the Jack and Elsa theme song!

Hope you liked this story too!


	124. Friends on the Other Side

The Past, Present, and Future

Elsa and Jack

Jack really wasn't sure about this.

The one man that couldn't get into prison was THE Shadow man.

"Jack will you calm down." Elsa said.

"I don't like this man. You know what he did to-"

"I do know. But still He's paid his dues. And He'll keep paying till his death. His "friends" on the other side, have their demands too." Elsa said.

"You know way too much." Jack said.

"Because I've done my research. And Tiana is a sweet princess." Elsa added.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hello. A tip for the Snow Queen, from Dr. Facilier" And there he was.

"And a bow to you as well. Shadow man." Elsa said.

"How are your friends treating you?" Jack asked.

"Well as can be. I still make my deals. But I only make HALF as much as normally I make." He said. "Come on in." He said.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked Jack.

Jack was not. But he nodded anyway.

They went inside and sat down.

"What can I do you for?" The Shadow man asked.

"I want to know...OUR daughter's future." Elsa asked.

"Oh!" He looked please yet surprised. "A little girl. Daddy's angel I see."

Jack wanted out now.

"The cards!" He did his little tricks. "Take three and you'll see." He said.

Elsa picked three cards out.

"The past. You know she's grown up to be the girl you've always wanted. The present is her current life. A guardian and a queen. Quiet the surprise. And the job. How does she do it all?" He asked.

"Star is a star." Jack said.

"I see. And HER future..." The shadow man slowly flipped over the last card.

"Oh my." He seemed surprised.

"What? Is it bad?" Elsa asked.

Jack wanted to know too at this point. It was his daughter after all.

"She's quiet THE star. Good on Daddy's part." The shadow man said.

The last card had what looked like the ice palace with Star a boy next to her on her left and others on her right. And Jack and Elsa were right there behind her.

"What does this mean?" Elsa asked.

Jack glared. This better not be a trick.

"Relax Daddyo. Your little Star. Becomes one." The shadow man reveals glowing figures around her.

"What?" Elsa recognized her parents and Jack saw his sister.

"She has a power that has her talking to the dead." He guessed.

Both Elsa and Jack nodded.

"Her future is nothing but silver and gold here. No villain like I or Pitch, anyone, could touch her. She's what we magic people call, a gift." He said.

"And I know. Let me explain. A gift, is a being that has such strong power, that nothing no other force of nature or being could destroy her. She's an immortal magic star. A rare kind of people. My father was one. But he wasn't the father that fit best with other children. Your little star. She is the perfect one." The Shadow man explained.

Jack felt proud but felt like this was all a trick. A trap by the Shadow man.

"So she's living happy. That's good. That's all I wanted to hear." Elsa said. "Thank you. Jack we can-"

"Actually, mind if I have a word with the guardian? Alone." The Shadow man asked.

Jack looked to Elsa and nodded.

Elsa left the tent and waited outside.

"Look here, Jackie boy. I can't really tell you your daughter's future. Unless she'd really here. What I showed you was...more or less something of both of your lives." He said.

"So you made up everything up did you?" Jack asked him.

"Well no. Your daughter is a star. A gift is real. But they are now, guardians mixed with pure magic. Star is a "gift" because of your blood and the Snow Queen's powers. The future I know she'll have is a peaceful one. But she is going to be living forever. And not all guardians live forever." He warned.

Jack nodded. "Thank you then." And he left.

"What was that all about?" Elsa asked.

"Just saying that he's changed and blah." Jack lied.

Elsa didn't know to know that their daughter would live them both out eventually. And everyone else. She was literally hope and light to the universe after all.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Friends on the Other Side" from the movie, "Princess and the Frog." by Keith David.


	125. Round and Round

Circles

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was sitting having her drink and looking around at the crowd of people.

She was waiting for the go sign to get the heck out of here.

"Hello miss Snow." Elsa froze hearing that voice.

She set her drink down, and turned to see the man behind her. "Frost."

Jack Frost. The enemy.

Elsa wasn't one to complain about his looks but, his personality...yeah, not as charming as you'd think.

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

Elsa stared at him. Was she really going to take the hand of this man?

 _"Sis!"_ Anna shouted through her ear piece. _"Just do it. I'm going to need more time!"_ Anna said.

 _"Elsa you might just have to."_ Merida spoke. _"I have to deal with the dragon pair right now. I can't help you."_ Merida was cut off.

Jack wasn't alone. Guess Elsa had no other choice. Taking his hand she followed him to the center of the dance floor.

It just had to be a slow song. Well better then a tango or cha-cha.

"Your quiet." Jack said. "You can't speak or something else got your tongue?" He asked.

"I can talk just fine. I would rather not talk to you however." She snapped.

"Touchy. You do know that your not going to win right. The Dream works will always beat the Disney studios." He whispered in her ear.

 _"If this guy thinks he's that smooth of a talker I'll kick his butt myself!"_ Yelled Flynn in Elsa's ear.

"Wow. You have some crazy friends." Jack smirked.

Elsa took her ear piece out so she wouldn't go deaf. "Shut up. You provoked him on purpose." She said. "What is it you want exactly?" Elsa asked.

"Just to be alone." Jack continued to dance slowly with Elsa.

'You are a devil." Elsa said.

"And your an angel. We both are what we want to be seen as." He said.

Elsa didn't like this. The fact they were more similar then different.

 _"Elsa! I got the gem! Run for it!"_ Anna was screaming.

And in that moment, Elsa and Jack's dance was over.

Elsa pulled out her knife swiping at Jack. Jack jumped back and pulled out his hand gun.

Elsa used the crowds panic as a different gun was being fired, to escape the building.

"Snow!" Jack shouted. He groaned and ran after her.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Come in!" He said through his ear piece.

 _"Yeah. Merida got Astrid. She ran off after those gun shots were fired. What happened?"_

'They go the gem. Meet me on the roof." Jack said.

Jack followed Elsa to a window on the last floor.

"Nowhere to go. Give it up." Jack said waking slowly to her.

Elsa smirked. "You were right. We always act the way we WANT others to see." She said. She fell out the window.

Jack panicked and raced to the window only to see, Elsa on the roof of a van with Merida and Flynn in the front seats.

A chopper flew off with Anna and a blonde, Rapunzel, in the back.

Jack hit his hand down on the window and ran up to the roof of the building.

"What happened?" He asked as Hiccup and Astrid stood there.

"We didn't make it." Hiccup said.

"Please! You got hit with a frying pan by a girl shorter then ME!" Astrid yelled.

Why did this happen. Sometimes they win, And sometimes, Disney does win.

"We have to be better." Jack said. Most the times Disney wins.

"We better head back." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed. Once they were picked up and briefed Jack could finally went home.

"Welcome home." He was greeted by his girlfriend. "Hello Idina." Jack said giving her a kiss.

Idina was really Elsa Snow. "What did you do at work Chris?" Idina asked.

Chris was Jack's other name. But Elsa did know who he was.

While the two were enemies on the job, but at their normal lives at home, they were the happy loving couple.

"You know. The usual." Chris said and sat down on the couch.

"I have dinner in the oven. Pizza." She smiled sitting next to him cuddling.

"I love you. You know that." He said.

"I do." Idina said. "But we still can't tell them." She whispered.

"Come on. You know eventually they'll find out." Jack said.

"Chris. Please. I know this is hard. I have to hide this from my own sister." Elsa said. "But who knows how badly this will go. I love you and I don't want to lose you." She said.

Jack kissed her forehead. 'I know. I love you too, Idina. But sooner or later we'll tall them Running in circles around everyone else and each other isn't the easy or best way." He said.

"But it's more fun." She teased.

The End

Story inspired by the song "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez.


	126. Go the Distance

Coming Home to You

Elsa x Jack

Elsa waited at the door.

The war was finally over.

They should be coming home.

Elsa couldn't go off and fight like she wanted to.

She wished she could.

"Are they coming home?" Asked a voice.

It was a young child. Melody, Ariel's daughter was just a little thing.

"Yes. They are coming home." Elsa smiled.

Olaf stood next to Elsa. "They will be home." He smiled.

Olaf was almost like Merlin the wise at times. But he still was the same snowman Elsa and Anna would play with everyday. And treat like a brother.

And time was upon them.

Beast was first to be seen. Belle was more then happy to see her husband again.

Snow and Ella both saw their husbands and son's again.

And Erik came up with almost the rest of the group.

"Daddy!" Melody ran to him. He laughed and picked her up. Ariel cried. She was so happy that their family was back together again.

Both Jasmine and Aladdin came back. Their son ran to them. Elsa bowed to them all as they entered her castle.

Elsa looked onward. Looking for HER family.

Their have already been a few losses. Merida lost her father. Hiccup lost his too. Rapunzel lost both of her parents.

Sooner or later someone lost someone important.

But once Elsa saw her sister, "Anna!" Everything felt right again. Elsa ran for her sister. Anna ran to her as well. They hugged. Elsa felt Anna crying on her shoulder.

"Everything's alright now. Your home. And your safe." Elsa said.

Kristoff cleared his throat. Standing behind him was the guardians.

"What?" Elsa asked. Her smile faded as soon as she realized one person missing.

"Elsa. I'm so sorry." North was on one knee. Tears fell from his eyes. Bunny and Tooth too.

"Where is he?" Elsa was on the edge of breaking down.

"Jack gave everything he had. We all came back alive thanks to him. He's a hero among everyone." Bunny said.

North stood up. "He's gone. We've tried to look for him. But nothing."

Elsa felt her heart shattered. He love. Jack Frost was gone. Died in battle to save everyone.

Elsa closed her eyes. She fainted.

She couldn't handle it. It couldn't have been true. But she knew it. And had to excepted it.

Once Elsa woke up Anna was there by her side. "Elsa."

"Anna. I'm so sorry." Elsa sat up and hugged her sister once again. Elsa this time cried into her sister's shoulder. "He's gone! He's really gone!"

Anna patted her sister's back. Anna shed a few tears. She loved Jack too. He was going to be the king. But now, what could she do? Jack's gone. Elsa is alone.

After everyone was home, Anna threw a ball inn celebration. And in honor of Jack Frost, who, without, we all wouldn't be here. Anna watched everyone sad faced fall. "He did what he had to do." Astrid said. She and Susan stood p their next to Anna and Elsa.

Astrid was too badly injured to have seen what happened and Susan was trying to protect Hiro from getting killed. Just as Tadashi asked of her before he died as well.

Elsa sighed and walked out on the balcony. "Why the long face?" Asked a voice.

Elsa glared to her right. The ruler who could never die. "Hades." She said.

He grinned and sat on the edge of the railing. "Why are you sad? It it because someone died?"

Hades wasn't part of the war. He would rather see from the sidelines then be a fighter in it. Plus he couldn't. Gods wrote down a contract to Merlin and King Micky and Queen Minnie about them fighting in ANY war or battle.

So, they couldn't do anything. Thankfully.

"Jack's gone. He died saving everyone." Elsa said. "So, I'm alone once again."

Hades sighed. "Sorry to hear. That means I'll be hearing that sound for a- Hang on. Guardians can't die either. Can they?" Hades never got out much.

"No. They can. But it takes a powerful one to actually beat them." Elsa said. "He's died once already. Twice actually." He died when he was human. Then he died when he was a different guardian called Nightlight. And Now, he's-

"I haven't gotten a new soul." Hades said.

Elsa's eyes widen. "What?"

"I haven't seen a dead body or spirit. If Jack Frost, is dead, I didn't see him." Hades said.

Elsa wasn't sure if this was a trick or not.

"Look. If he was I would be coming here to torture you. But seeing as you won, and I haven't seen him, he could still be alive." Hades said.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Jack was possibly alive!

"I'll give you some time. Congrats by the way." He said.

Elsa blushed as Hades vanished. How did he- Never mind.

"Meg!" Elsa called.

"Yes Els?" Meg asked.

"Call Hercules. Have him head back to the battle field. Jack might still be alive." Elsa said.

While anyone would tell Elsa that she should give up. Meg was the only one who knew better. "Alright. Hubby! Come here!" She yelled.

She was quiet the woman. But perfect for a god. Or demi god.

He soon took off and it was getting late. Elsa stood outside on the balcony the whole time. All she could do was pray.

(Play song. Go the Distance, Lucas Grabeel Version)

As Elsa waited all night the party died down and everyone went to get some deserved sleep.

Elsa however, didn't. She stayed out there all night.

"Elsa. Come on. You need to sleep." Anna said.

"You'll catch another cold." Olaf said.

Elsa smiled at her family. "Anna. I'll be fine. Olaf. You know I can't give up yet. No matter what. Especially, with this happening." Olaf knew what Elsa meant.

Anna looked confused. "What?"

Elsa laughed. "I'll tell you in the morning." Elsa said.

They said good night and left.

Elsa looked on to the stars in the sky. "Please. If their really is a God. Please. Bring him back to me." She said. Begged.

And in another hour, the sun started coming up.

Then it happened.

Hercules came back. And with the best news.

"Elsa!" Shouted that joyful voice.

"Jack!"

He found him. No matter what, love could always fight death. "Thank you." Elsa whispered to the sky.

Once they came right to the balcony, Jack jumped off. 'Elsa. I'm so sorry. I woke up and everyone was gone. I was sure I was dead but, I don't know what-" Elsa didn't care. She hugged and kissed the man she loved.

"I'm so happy your home." She smiled.

Jack laughed. "Me too." "If only Meg would show me that much love." Hercules said.

Pegasus snorted.

"Over any distance, I would have found my way back to you." Jack smiled.

"And I would still be waiting. Oh! Shoot. Jack I forgot to-"

"I already know." Jack said.

Elsa's mouth was left to drop.

"You really think I didn't see you every night vomiting? My gosh. Elsa. I'm happy to be a father of OUR child." He kissed her forehead. Elsa hugged him and cried.

"I won't leave you ever again."

"I know. Now, let's go inside. I'm freezing."

The End

Story inspired by the song "Go the Distance" from the movie "Hercules" sung by Roger Bart.


	127. Love You Like a Love Song & Couple theme

Love Song

Elsa and Jack

Karaoke wasn't Jack's first choice in a fun couples activity. But it's what Elsa wanted to do.

Hiccup and Merida came along and Moana said she and Miguel would catch up later for lunch.

Elsa winked to Merida as they arrived at the place.

Merida wasn't that great at singing but she could always try it.

The first song they did was going to be a shared one. Elsa and Merida sang Colbie Caillat "You Got Me." Which the two teased as Miguel sang his special version to Moana for her 16th birthday last year.

Jack couldn't help as the girls sang it trying to be like Moana and Miguel all sweet and dovey like. Merida couldn't even sing because she couldn't help but laugh at Elsa.

Hiccup held his composure as Merida sang. He was being nice to her. He knew she wasn't comfortable singing. And he and Jack weren't either. So, he was being respectful.

After that, Elsa would sing a song by Meghan Trainor.

The Jack would sing some crazy pop country song. And not anything Taylor Swift. Elsa seems to not like most of them.

Merida would sing the more rock and hip-hop songs. Hiccup didn't mind any pop or rock.

He never was big on singing. He had a bad throat for singing. He sounded like he was sick almost every time.

But a treat was Hiccup and Jack singing a love song. Which was by New Kids on the Block.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

They ordered some drinks to take a break.

"Few. That was close." Merida said.

"I know. I swear I'm going to sound like Naven when I finish this day." Hiccup said.

Jack laughed. "So, what's next? Backstreet?" Jack asked.

As much as Elsa wanted to hear Jack singing her favorite band, she had a better idea. "I want to hear Merida and Hiccup sing together."

"What? No!" Merida snapped.

"Oh come on. Look. I promise it will be the last one you'll have to sing Hiccup." Elsa said.

Hiccup doubted it. "Only if-"

"I said no." Merida crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with singing a duet? I mean Jack and I could do one." Elsa said.

Merida grinned a little. Because she knew the perfect song to pick for them.

But knowing Elsa she would have the song picked out already for her too.

"I said no. I don't like singing duets. And I'm really bad at singing." Merida said.

Elsa sighed. "Guess I'll have to find a different song then." Elsa said.

Merida was right. "How does, John Legend sound Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"What?!" Merida shouted. Jack nearly spilled his own drink hearing Elsa say that.

"If you aren't then I'll just do it. I said it be his last one." Elsa said.

Jack didn't like the sound of it either. Even though Merida sometimes acted like she didn't care, or a Tsundere, as Elsa and Anna call her, she really does love Hiccup.

"FINE!" Merida shouted. "I'll do it. But I"M picking the song." Merida said.

Jack smiled and nodded.

Elsa shrugged. 'Alright." She said.

So, Hiccup and Merida sang their, Love song. Or what Merida would consider their love song.

It was another Colbie Caillat. But this one was called "Fallin' For You" Which was how Merida slowly fell for Hiccup in the first place.

Elsa actually looked impressed that Merida picked that song.

What went through Elsa's mind was, she was going to pick the Blake and Gwen song. But this was much better.

Elsa already knew she and Jack would sing Keith and Carrie song.

But Jack had another plan in mind. Especially when they only had time for three more songs. If they were to meet Moana and Miguel for lunch they had to be quick.

Once Hiccup and Merida were done Hiccup hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Merida."

She hid her red face of course. "Tsundere." Elsa teased.

"Our turn!" Jack said. He pulled Elsa up and he got it started.

"Wait. I had-"

"I have the perfect song for us." Jack said.

Elsa was left mouth open till she knew who the singer was. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Snowball."

It was Taylor Swift's "Love Story." Song.

Elsa couldn't believe Jack picked this song.

He was actually singing seriously too.

Elsa sang along just to make him happy.

Hiccup grinned. Merida was confused on why when she saw Jack put a hand in his pocket.

With a wink Merida knew what Jack was getting ready to do.

In the crack of the door Moana and Miguel giggled holding the camera, recording everything.

It wasn't just the idea of Elsa singing a Taylor Swift song, which Moana and Merida wouldn't let her forget any time soon, it was the fact, after ten years of being together, Jack was finally going to ask Elsa to marry him.

As it got to the end of the song; "I keep waiting." "He knees to the ground and-" Elsa turned to see Jack holding out a white Sapphire ring to her.

She completely dropped the mike to cover her mouth in shock.

"Merry me my Juliet?"

"YES!" She hugged him.

Ten years. Finally happening.

"One last song before we go out to celebrate!" Moana yelled.

She set up one last song. And it was a Selena Gomez song. "Love You Like A Love Song"

All three girls sang along to it as the guys laughed.

Elsa was wearing her new engagement ring. And what came to mind, "Beat that Rapunzel!"

As the song finished they went out to eat. And For Rapunzel...

"What?! He proposed?! No! He's supposed to be mine!" She was screaming up a storm and ripping up all her bran new pillows her father gave her for her birthday.

The End

Story Inspired by these for songs. "Love You Like a Love Song" My Selena Gomez. Love her forever.

"Fallin' For You" and "You Got Me" by Colbie Caillat. (Merida and Hiccup's theme song. And Moana and Miguel's theme song.)

And "Love Story" By Taylor Swift. (Jack and Elsa's theme song.)


	128. I'm Wishing (One Song)

Wishing Well Secret

Jack and Elsa

Elsa couldn't help but hear the whistling of the person down at the well.

It was a random person in her kingdom who came by and would whistle inside the new well Kristoff worked on all year long to set up in the center of town.

Olaf's crazy idea of a wishing well so you could find love. Queen White really gave him a story. Although for Snow White, it was how she met her prince and now husband.

"What are you doing out here in the shadows?" Asked a voice.

Elsa turned to see Jack Frost. Her best friend and Guardian of all the children.

"I'm watching this man. He's been coming to the well and just whistling in it." She tells him.

Jack looks over her shoulder to see the man. Jack chuckles. "I think he's waiting." He says.

"Waiting for what?" Elsa asked.

"For his princess to appear." Jack smiled.

"It doesn't happen that quick." Elsa said. "I've had to talk to Anna about this. Even Kristoff backs me up on it."

"That was with Hans. What about Kristoff himself?" Jack asks grinning.

Elsa laughs. "Your causing trouble again. I see. I'll drop it for now. Why would he wait everyday whistling in the well?" She asked. Playing Jack's game.

"Well. He believes something will happen. When my mother met my father it was at this tree. It was the only tree that bloomed honey suckles. It was the most romantic tree for them. When my father left for a time she waited by that tree every day. Till he finally came home." Jack explained.

Elsa smiled. "Hearing this, you are saying he's waiting for his love to RETURN to the well to meet him where they first met." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. And would you know it. A girl ran to the man. It wasn't a romantic encounter. It was his own daughter. Elsa smiled remembering that girl when she first was crowned. She was just a child then. Now she was all grown up.

"Look at that. All is WELL." Jack chuckled.

Elsa scoffed and walked over to the well herself.

She used her magic and maid a special snowflake. She whispered to it and lightly blew on it sending it into the well.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Elsa just smiled teasingly. "You remember me telling you about the Dandelion wish?" She asked.

Jack remembered. Elsa was dancing around a field of them. Kept on picking them up. Saying a wish then blowing on it with laughter in her voice.

"Yes. I do."

"Think of it like that. But this is more serious then that child wishing way." She said.

Elsa headed back home to her castle.

Jack was going to follow when he pulled the snowflake back up. (Yes he can do that.)

And listened to it. "I wish you'd tell me you love me, Jack." He heard her voice echo.

One thing about being like the Snow Queen. Jack could listen to her deep desires of her heart without having something like that.

"I will. One day Elsa." He whispered back in and let the flake fall once again into the well.

"Wait up Elsa!" Jack called and flew after her.

The End

Story inspired by the song "I'm Wishing (One Song)" from the movie "Sow White and the Seven Dwarfs." sung by Adriana Caselotti


	129. The Elegant Captain Hook!

The devious captain Elsa!

Elsa and Jack

Just seeing them all Elsa felt bad.

Their perfect Captain had been heart broken.

"Are poor captain!" All the pirate's cried.

Elsa looked up and found Peter and Jack coming down.

Tink flew to Peter's face all mad like at him.

Rare that you see Tinker Bell mad AT Peter of all people.

"So?" Elsa asked.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"No good. He hasn't even come out yet. And everyone won't stop crying." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "You had to go and mess up EVERYTHING didn't you, Peter." Jack said.

"How was I supposed to know! Captain James Hook is the evil pirate that tries to kill me! I didn't know he's fall in love with a queen!" Peter shouted.

"You should have known. Since you and Alice are a couple." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Elsa. Calm down." Jack said. "You'll turn into Tink of you stay mad like this."

Tink yelled at Jack. Good think he didn't understand.

"Well, one of us has to go in there and-" Elsa looked to Peter. "Apologize." She finished.

Jack sighed. "Peter." He said.

Even Tink was saying it.

"FINE!" Peter marched right on into James Hook's office. Elsa smirked.

"What did you do?" Jack asked noticing it.

Before Elsa could say a word.

"Alice?!"

"Peter Pan! How could you make poor James cry? He and Mary Heart were so happy together. I can't believe you would do such a terrible thing."

"Alice! Wait!"

Jack turned to Elsa, she was still smirking. "You got Alice here? And she heard about what happened?" He asked.

"Yup! If anyone could get something like this into that BOY"S head it would be the one little girl that he loves the most." Elsa smiled.

Jack grinned. "You are evil Snow Queen. Using a lover as a way to torture the boy." Jack said.

"You would have done the same thing." She said smiling.

"I would not!" Jack shouted.

"Anna would." Elsa reminded him.

The last time Jack up set Elsa, Anna gave him a good lashing about how important Elsa is supposed to be in a relationship.

It would be better to talk to Olaf then Anna.

"Okay. Point taken." Jack said.

Elsa walked over and hugged him. "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. Pirate Princess." Jack joked.

Elsa giggled. "I do make a good pirate now, don't I?"

The End

Inspired by the song "The Elegant Captain Hook." From the movie "Peter Pan" sung by all the pirates in the movie. Too many people to name.


	130. Love is an Open Door

Pranks

Jack and Elsa

Elsa was watching the sun go down for the evening from the balcony of her ice palace.

Once it was gone she headed down to go back home.

But a door stopped her.

It was an ice door in the middle of the room.

Elsa crossed her arms.

She figured who was behind it. Red hair. A green dress. And Olaf was never the quiet one.

"What on earth are you doing?" Elsa asked heading down.

Knock knock.

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Yes?"

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!" Jack, Anna, Merida, Moana and Hiccup all shouted throwing petals into the air over Elsa walking past her.

"What on earth?!" She dared to ask.

"Sorry Elsa. But it was the challenge."

"What challenge?" She asked her sister.

"The villain prank challenge. Prank someone with a villain song for a whole minute." Jack explained.

"And who came up with this?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Alice already did the Heart Queen. And KING Jack got oogie boogie. So, Elsa you are the fourth person to get pranked. We only have the one song. And it brings back too many memories for me. So, I wanted to do it on you. Don't be mad at Jack." Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "And I'm guessing Rapunzel already did it?"

"No. Moana did. And she asked Jack and Hiccup to get me. But with the one song, And I sang half of it, I knew it wouldn't work. But Rapunzel will be next. We have to hurry to Flynn and her parents." Anna said.

Elsa smiled a little. "I do have a voice of Gothel. I'll help this once." Elsa said.

"You sing Gothel's song? I'll be scared of ever disobeying you." Jack joked.

"I love you. But next time, TALK MY SISTER OUT OF IT!" Elsa warned.

The End

Sorry this was kinda short. But it's already such a good song and not really considered a villain song. Is it? Oh well.

Inspired by the song "Love is an Open Door." From Frozen. Sung by Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana.


	131. Mother Knows Best

Elsa Is Best.

Elsa and Jack w/ Star (OC Daughter)

"But why is it I can't have any?!" Star complained the tenth time.

"BECAUSE I AM TELLING YOU SO!" Elsa yelled. She then took a deep breath. "Star. If I say something, like you can't have sweets before dinner of after 8 then that is that." Elsa said more calmly.

Star puffed her cheeks and ran out of the kitchen.

Star sat on the couch watching the telly. She loved the telly. Especially when Jack, her daddy, is watching nothing but weather.

"What's the matter my little light?" Jack asked sleepily. He sat up off the couch.

"Mom is being mean. She's saying, what she says is that. She's being so mean. All I wanted was a little sweet lollipop." Star said.

Jack chuckled.

"What's so funny daddy?"

"Your mother KNOWS best." He said grinning.

"I HEARD THAT!" Elsa yelled.

"You see Star, your mother is looking out for you. If you did have a lollipop would still eat dinner?" Jack asked.

Star thought hard about it. "I would, if I grabbed the smaller ones."

"And those are for..." Jack smiled as Star sighed. "Those are only for when I'm sick." She said.

"Exactly. So, you would have grabbed the bigger ones. And that would have ruined your apatite for dinner." Jack said.

"But I could have taken something else. Like a chocolate bite." Star smiled.

While she did have the right idea that she could, there was one problem. "You have a limit to three of those. And you've never stuck to it. Why?" Jack asked.

Star frowned. "Because I love it TOO much." Star sighed. She would have eaten the whole bar.

"Your mother is looking out for you. She may sound mean but she had her reasons." Jack said.

"Like how all of the villains have a reason for being so evil?" She asked/

Jack wasn't sure how she knew that but nodded. "Similar yes."

"The reason Pitch Black did what he did was because he wanted to be seen. Just like you daddy. But he had people to fear him in order for him to be seen at all. And Hans, he only wanted to rule to show off to his brothers. He didn't have to hurt mommy or Annie." Star said.

"Good. Then tell me one other person." Elsa spoke at the door. "What were Mother Gothel's reasons for being evil?"

Star thought about it. "Rap told me she wanted to stay young forever." Star said.

"And how she did that was because she took Rapunzel away from her parents. And Rapunzel grew up as Gothel's daughter. She actually loved Rapunzel. Don't get me wrong. But she was still too old and could have succeeded if she had properly raised Rapunzel." Elsa said.

"How?"

"One by not locking her up for nearly 18 years in a tower. Away from other people." Jack added.

"But she could have given Rapunzel what she really wanted. Freedom. But..." Elsa looked at Star.

"But she was too selfish about her youth. Being young forever." Star said. "That's why Rapunzel was taken. Because of her beautiful golden hair."

"Yes. And you have beautiful silver hair." Elsa said. "I'm sorry for yelling. But if you ate any sweets you would have ruined your surprise dinner."

Star's face lit up like stars in the sky. "Homemade snow cream?!" Well it wasn't what was for dinner. But, one look from Jack and Elsa just gave in. "Sure. We can have that after our Veggie pizza dinner." Elsa said.

"Veggie pizza?! Yes! I love you mom!" Star hugged Elsa.

Elsa rarely made Veggie pizza because it took so long to make. And Jack didn't like eating veggies much.

"Got wash up then. It will be ready in ten minutes." Elsa said.

Star nodded and ran to the bathroom to wash.

"You really do know best Elsa." Jack said hugging her.

"Thanks for cheering her up. Your the best with her. And all kids." Elsa said.

"Your first child Elsa. It will get easier with time." He said. Elsa sighed. "I thought you were going to say something else."

"You want another kid?!" Jack looked confused. "I thought we said we'd wait till she was older. So that way she'd help out more."

"Yes. I thought too far ahead there. Stress is getting to me." Elsa said.

"I'll help you relive it tonight when she'd asleep." Jack whispered and kissed her forehead.

"You know best." Elsa giggled.

The End

Inspired by song "Mother Knows Best" from "Tangled" sung by Donna Murphy.

And always be grateful to our parents.


	132. Mine, Mine, Mine

You Can't Have Him! He's MINE!

Elsa and Jack

Elsa arrived at school just in time. But as she entered the building.

"Hey Elsa!" It was Rapunzel.

Elsa sighed. Rapunzel was Anna's best friend.

As Anna walked by Rapunzel grabbed her arm.

"Mine." Rapunzel said.

Elsa twitched a little. Rapunzel liked doing this. Claiming things that we're more like Elsa's things.

In class Rapunzel sat at the desk Elsa normally sits in.

"Mine." She spoke to her.

Elsa sighed. She wasn't going to fight Rapunzel.

It was just a desk. And she lived with Anna.

At lunch, Elsa was in line for a salad. But just as Elsa was finished. Rapunzel cuts in, grabs the last applesauce cup.

"Mine!" She says while walking away.

Elsa takes a deep breath. She doesn't need applesauce for her salad anyway.

Elsa walks to the back of the lunch room. Elsa sat with Merida and Moana.

"Hello everyone!" Shouted a voice.

It was Jack. Elsa smiled and waved to him.

He smiled seeing her.

While no one knew about their relationship at the moment. They had planned on announcing it after school.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said and ran over to him.

That's it! Elsa marched over. Rapunzel may take her desk, she may take the applesauce, an she may take her sister, even though Anna likes to include her in everything they did, but she does NOT take away JACK!

Elsa used her ice magic sending Rapunzel on the floor and hitting her head on the counter.

Jack jumped up, floating over her.

"What did she do?" Jack asked as Elsa stood next to him.

"HAY!" Rapunzel yelled.

Elsa took Jack's hand in hers. "M.I.N.E." She said.

Jack and Elsa walked away smiling and happy.

"Yours huh?"

"I've had a bad morning with her. Just let me have this."

"Sure snowball. I'll LET IT GO." Jack said.

"Your lucky I love you." Elsa grinned.

Jack kissed her hand. "I'm the luckiest man ever." He whispered.

The End

Inspired by the song "Mine, Mine, Mine." From "Pocahontas" sung by David Ogden Stiers.


	133. I'll Make A Man Out of You

Be A Man and Take the Pill!

Elsa and Jack

Elsa waited by the door as Mulan tended to him.

Elsa couldn't believe this happened. How could he be so stupid to be "training" out in the cold for so long.

"Well?" Elsa asked as she saw Mulan get up.

"He should be fine an a few days." Mulan said. "Strange. I never would think a guardian could get sick."

Both women looked as Jack who lay in the bed.

"Still. I'm glad you came to help. I didn't want anyone else to know he's in my ice palace." Elsa said.

"I understand. Don't worry." Mulan said. "Just have him drink tea and soup. And try to get him to take some medicine." Mulan said.

Elsa nodded and lead her to the door. "Thank you." Elsa said as she closed the door.

Elsa walked back to see Jack sitting up. At least he was eating finally.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"You really didn't have to help me." He spoke in a froggy voice.

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends Jack. I'll do whatever it takes to help you." Elsa said.

"I thought you'd give me a lecture on training outside in that blizzard for nearly 24 hours." Jack said.

Elsa took a deep breath. "When your BETTER, I'll let the others give you that lesson." She smirked.

Jack chuckled then coughed. Elsa handed him some water. As he drank half of the glass she held out a pill in her hands.

"What on heaven and earth is that?"

"A pill filled with medicine. It will help you feel better." She said.

"And I'm supposed to take that? No thanks." He said crossing his arms.

Elsa shrugged. "Fine." She placed the pill on the table. "Then you'll stay here in bed and won't get up till you've taken it. I can do this game all year long." She said.

Jack thought she was bluffing. There was no way Elsa would do it. But then again, she has been good to him.

"I remember when you were sick. And I took care of you. And Anna did too."

"Then you remember me NOT complaining about taking a pill like this and resting." She said. "I can just get Rapunzel and Anna in here if you want then to nurse you back to health." She said.

The last time they "nursed" him was a pretend thing of chicken pocks. And it was a nightmare. Jack reached over and took the pill.

Elsa smiled as he finished his glass of water. "Good." She said kissing his forehand. "I'm proud of you. But don't be such a baby about every thing. Like Mulan's husband would say, Be A Man!"

Jack laughed. He couldn't help it. "Elsa. I love you but, don't do that again."

Elsa patted him on the back as he snuggled under the covers. "Good night Jack." She said.

Jack fell asleep right after she left. With a smile on his face. "I love you Elsa."

The End

Inspired by the song "I'll Make A Man Out of You" from Mulan sung by many men.


	134. I Won't Say, I'm In Love

It's Christmas. Blame the Mistletoe.

Elsa and Jack

Elsa loved Christmas parties. But this wasn't what she thought it be.

Anna didn't mention that JACK would be here.

"Anna." Elsa said her name like she was in trouble.

"Don't get mad at me. This is Rapunzel's party." Anna said.

Elsa should have known. Rapunzel had been trying to get with Jack for nearly a year. And yet everyone thinks her and Jack are the better couple.

Hiccup has teased them both about the idea.

"Hiccup!" Called Merida.

Elsa smiled as she saw Merida and Hiccup having a good time. Shoot! She saw what was in the door way.

Next moment, Merida kissed Hiccup lightly.

Rapunzel was ready to open secret Santa gifts.

"Okay. So find your gifts!" Rapunzel opened her gift. She got a new dress. Kristoff got a packet of seeds. Flynn had a scarf. And Anna, "I wanted to give you this myself." It was Tadashi.

Hiro stood off on the side watching with Penny.

"Tadashi?" Anna and Tadashi had been dating since high school. While Rapunzel never approved the relationship, Elsa did. He beats Hans over a dead body.

"Anna Snow. I would like to ask, if you'll marry me." He opened a box and it was a ruby gold ring.

Anna nodded and hugged him.

Elsa smiled as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Care to have your Christmas moment." It was Hiccup. He gave her a present.

Lifting a finger to his mouth, Elsa opened up the bag. She pulled out a frame. But it was what was inside the frame that took her breath away.

"How did you find this?" She asked.

It was an old picture of all of them. Elsa and Anna finally had a picture of them with their parents since their death. After the fire they lost everything.

"There was one other person who had a copy." Hiccup said.

Elsa looked to Jack who was waiting under the stupid mistletoe.

She didn't know what to say. "Thank you Hiccup." She hugged him. "Your the best friend any girl can have." Smiled Hiccup kissed her hand. "Don't make Merida cry now. Or else you'll be fearing my wrath." She added.

Hiccup chuckled.

Elsa walked over to Jack. "You had this?" She asked.

He just smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Elsa! Come on over!" It was Anna and Meg.

"We're playing a game." Rapunzel said.

Elsa smiled. "Before you go," Jack said. Elsa looked to Jack but had his lips on hers.

"Marry Christmas, Snowball." He winked then left.

Once he was outside...

"AH!" Elsa screamed from the top of her lungs.

"I HATE HIM!" She screamed.

"Oh come on Elsa. You can't hide your feelings forever from him." Meg said.

Elsa glared at her but she just kept on smiling.

No one knew about how she liked Jack a little bit. Except for Meg, Mulan, Arial, Jane and Tarzan, and... "HICCUP HADLOCK YOU ARE DEAD!" And Elsa chased Hiccup all over the house.

"Well, no spin the bottle now." Anna said. "Jack ruined it but gave us the better entertainment before he left." Rapunzel chuckled.

The End

Inspired by the song "I Won't Say, I'm in Love" from Hercules sung by Susan Egan


	135. Ma Belle Evangeline (Beautiful!)

Dance Forever and Always

Jack and Elsa

Jack headed to the lake where Elsa was waiting.

Being in high school was hard. Jack was leaving the school. Elsa still had one more year, Jack was moving on in a few weeks.

"Elsa?" The spring break camp was the best trip every year they all took.

There she stood. In the moonlight she glowed like a star in the night sky.

"Jack. You made it." She said.

"I know. I'm late. But I'm tired. What is it?"

"I just wanted you to see the stars with me. It's our last might together." She said.

Jack smiled as they sat on the docks of the lake and watched the sky.

"It's so pretty." Elsa said.

"I know. It's almost as pretty as you though." Jack added.

Elsa giggled.

"Well lookie what we have here." Said a voice. Oh my! Ray." Elsa said.

"Yes it is! Ha ha! What are you two lover birds doing out here?" Ray asked.

He's one of Olaf's best friends. "Just watching the stars." Elsa said.

"That's all?! I thought you two be doing more romantic things!" Ray complained.

Jack chuckled. "Like what?" He asked.

"Like dancing!" Ray said.

"Dancing isn't my thing." Elsa said.

Jack smirked. That was a total lie. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come on Snowball." He said.

"What? Jack!"

Jack used his frost magic and the lake froze over.

"What?"

"Shall we dance? Snow Queen?" He asked again.

Elsa laughed but took his hand.

"Here we go." Ray said. And sang HIS Song.

"I think Evangeline would be a little jealous." Jack whispered.

"I think she'd be singing WITH Ray." Elsa said.

They laughed and danced to Ray's wonderful singing voice.

Once Ray finished Jack kissed Elsa's nose. "Love you, Forever."

"And Always love you too." Elsa said back.

The End

Sorry it's sort. But it's a short yet sweet song. I would play this at my wedding and dance with my husband to this!

Inspired by "Ma Belle Evangeline." From Princess and the Frog sung by, Ray AKA. Jim Cummings.


	136. ThisIsHalloween & You'llBeHereInMyHeart

Elsa and Jack **Happy** **Independence** **DAY!**

This is Halloween and You'll Be Here in My Heart. MASH UP!

Pumpkins were decorated to be scary and Jack loved it.

"Jack you did a good job."

"Thank you Jack." Said KING Jack.

Jackson Frost and King Jack were two different people.

"How have you been?" King Jack asked.

"Good. being the Guardian of Fun and joy. How are you holding up, Guardian of scar and fear?" Jackson Frost asked.

Elsa shook her head. "You two just stop. I'm going to have a head ache." She said.

"Sorry Elsa. Why don't you check on Sally?" Jackson said.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Fine." Elsa walked away from the two and into the King's castle.

"She's quiet the pretty girl." King Jack said.

"Yeah. i hope she'll stay." Jackson said.

"You are going to ask her to be a Guardian?" King Jack asked.

"Yes. North and Manny want me to offer her the chance. They'll do the rest." Jackson said.

"But you don't want things to change between you two. You fear she'll leave you and you'll be left alone again." King Jack said.

He is the guardian of fear.

"Jackson Frost. I know you fear being alone again. You've been this way since you first became a guardian. Well, born one." King Jack explained. "But do you really think Elsa, the Snow Queen. A guardian of love and beauty will ever leave your side? Weather or not she'll be a guardian or not?" He asked.

Jackson didn't answer. He didn't know. And that's also what scared him. He didn't know WHO he was then. And over the years, 300 of them, he wasn't seen. Then asked to be a guardian, Pitch Black and everything happened.

Now, Elsa was going to be asked. She'll live a life of power and immortal. She'll have to watch her own family die.

"Jackson. I think you need to have FAITH in her. Elsa is more stronger then you'd think. She is scared too. She's scared of losing herself again. And risking her sister's life." King Jack said.

"Come now, THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" King Jack sang.

Everyone joined in.

Jackson laughed seeing everyone all happy like.

"Our friend Jack is king of the pumpkin patch!" Everyone shouted.

"And a guardian of Scare and fear." Jackson added. While Pitch is the nightmares. Boogieman thing. There was more then one boogieman. And there is more then one person who can give people a good "fun" scare.

King Jack was the more, fun scarier. King Jack just had a little more fear to his, while Jackson had joy in his fun.

"You both are vary playful. Can we leave it at that?" Elsa asked as she and Sally walked up to them.

"Sally. My beautiful wife." King Jack said. "Queen Sally had been waiting for you." Elsa smiled.

Jackson smiled and hugged Elsa. "We should get going." He said.

He still had to ask Elsa to be a guardian or not.

As they left, Elsa hummed the song one more time before they arrived in the jungle.

"Why are we here?" She asked Jackson.

"Well, I wanted us to have a detour before we head back." Jack said.

"DREW! Get back here!" Shouted a voice.

A little boy came running past them. Elsa laughed, while Jack covered half of his face with his hand. "He's naked."

"He's a child." Elsa said.

"Elsa. Jack." It was Jane.

"Did you see Drew by chance?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll go get him." Elsa said running after him.

Jack groaned.

"You okay Jack?" Jane asked.

"I'm just having a hard time trying to get Elsa alone." Jack said.

Jane grinned. "Proposing?"

"No! Sorry. No. I'm tasted with asking her to become a guardian. Or not." Jack explained.

Jane sighed. "Sorry. I know you guardians have been trying to get more of you. Protectors of light and hope." Jane said.

"Yes. Do you...ever regret being asked?" Jack asked.

Jane smiled. "No. I don't. I have a wonderful and troublesome son, and a loving but same husband. I love the life I live. Becoming a guardian of, trust, would have been fine. But I wouldn't be with my family. The people I love the most. If Elsa chooses no, then be happy she is choosing her loved ones." Jane said.

Jack nodded. But he loved her. Would she choose it out of love for him, or for her sister and people?

"Got him. Now, what do we say to mother?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry mommy. I just wanted some fun time before bed." He said.

Jane laughed. She walked over and took Drew from Elsa's arms. "Come on little man. I'm sure Elsa will sing you a song if we hurry home." Jane said.

"Yeah!" Drew shouted.

Elsa, Jane, and Jack walked all the way back to the house in the tree which is Tarzan and Jane's home. And to their son Drew.

After Jane got Drew all set for bed Elsa took him to bed. "What song shall I sing for you young king of the jungle?" Elsa teased.

Drew thought about it. Jack stood in the doorway watching. "Why not your father's song?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah! Sing that one!" Drew said clapping.

Elsa rolled her eyes and Jack. "Alright." Elsa smiled at Drew however.

"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright." Elsa sang. "Just take my hand. Hold it tight." Jack could feel the times he would spend with his sister coming to mind as Elsa sang.

"I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry." Elsa said.

Then as Elsa got to the chorus. Jack quietly sang along. "Cause you'll be in my heart." And All the times Jack and Elsa spent together, came to Jack's mind. He really did love her. "Always."

He had to tell her.

As Elsa kissed Drew's forehead as he slept, Jack lead Elsa back home. Saying goodbye to Jane.

"That was a good detour Jack." Elsa said.

"Elsa. I'm to ask you something." Jack said.

"What is-" Elsa was scared of what he was going to ask. But Jack's face was more sad.

"Elsa Snow. The Snow Queen. I, Guardian Jackson Overlord Frost, Of Fun and joy, Am here to ask you, to become a guardian of hope and light." He finally said it.

Now all that was left was her answer.

It was quiet for long moments. Till Elsa, laughed.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Jack. I'll become a guardian." Elsa said. "Anything to protect the people I love most. My sister, Olaf, Rapunzel, my friends, and You." She said.

Jack smiled. Hugging her tight. "I really thought you'd say no."

"Jackson Frost. I love you." She whispered.

The End

Story inspired by songs "This is Halloween" and "You'll be here In My Heart." From movies, "Nightmare before Christmas." and "Tarzan."

First sung by Cast of movie "Nightmare before Christmas."

Second song by Glenn Close and Phil Collins.

 **I was** **board** **today. So I did this. My favorite song of all Disney songs is You'll be here in my heart. I wanted this to be like a** **lullaby** **.**

 **The This is Halloween was just added for fun.**

 **Hope you all liked this.**


	137. Gaston

Jackson

Elsa and Jack

Elsa sat and watched as Gaston compared himself to every single villain in the dark bar.

Now, why would Elsa even be here?

Simple. Pitch and Hades invited her.

While Elsa was never a fan of most...men. Hades was different by his temper. And Pitch due to his powers. Shadowman still lives in peace for now.

"How ARE things in the living world of the light?" Hades asked in his most dramatic voice.

"Fine. It's not like it is down here. A darkness of Wonders." Elsa said.

She saw Jack standing in the door with Lucifer. The cat that Cinderella and even her step sisters hated. Lady Trumain sat in the back corner. Drinking her tea. At least she still got any in this dark place.

"Tell me something. Snow Queen." Pitch asked.

Elsa was called that by all the villains. She wasn't proud of it. But is gave the guardians a chance to really get to know these men to not be so bad. Shadowman wan't all that bad. Hans wasn't either but still, Elsa NEVER trusts his again. Same with Pitch. Never trust.

"What is it you wish to know..." Elsa said slowly as Pitch got a little too close. Holding up a finger and using her ice power Pitch backed off. Elsa was actually better against Pitch then Jack is. And that has been proven since he has yet to lay a finger on her.

"Well then. I want to know how the family is doing. You have a nephew don't you?" Elsa smiled at Pitch. "Yes. TWO. In fact. And they have dragons of their own." Elsa teased.

Anna married Kristoff and Hiccup and Merida both have been training them two for battle since they were young.

Hiccup was their favorite. Mostly because they got to ride Toothless.

"I see. And they are-"

"Older then you are thinking. They are nearly at THAT age." Elsa said. She was lying a little but as long as Pitch believed that they were out of his reach at teen age then Elsa didn't care.

"I see. Never mind then." Pitch frowned and crossed his arms.

He acted vary much like a child.

"Come now. How can any MAN be better then ME?!" Gaston was yelling for some random reason.

"Please. Who'd want a man like you?" Ursula shouted. She was right. After what he did to beast, no woman EVER wanted him. Not even a villain.

"Come now! Lady Snow. You understand me." Gaston was looking at her. His grin gave a chill down her spin.

"Forgive me. Gaston. But I'm afraid I'm spoken for. And a spoken for woman can't say anything about another man she dared think is better then her own. Unless that woman...isn't into men at all then she's doing it out of kindness and annoyance." Elsa added.

Hades laughed. "WOW! Never thought that day would come. Your out of luck there Gast-ON." Hades teased his name a little too much.

"WHO is the man who has YOU for his own?" Gaston asks.

Everyone was now staring at her. Since sh comes here almost every week, a few people guessed it was a villain.

Jack warned her of being too challenging.

"Well, he's here of course. He never leaves my side. He has shown me the best and WORST sides of myself." Elsa teased.

"His name is Jackson." She said.

Jack nearly fell over in the door. He looked shocked at her.

"What?!" everyone didn't know it. But Jack's full name WAS Jackson Overlord. Before he became Frost an all.

"He's handsome. Tall and not overly muscular." Elsa added glaring at Gaston. "He's kind to others, let's me be myself, can let me go and be sweet to me in the way I, I like." Elsa was being careful with her words.

Seeing everyone all rallied up made her laugh.

Jack even thought it was funny.

"Jackson...!" And Gaston started to sing. But using Jackson's name instead of his own. (You can imagine how that may go.)

"It's time for us to leave." Jack shouted.

"Till next time." Elsa said.

"Wait!" It was LeFou. "Does he have a cute smile like me?" He asked.

Elsa laughed. "My goodness. LeFou. No one, no other villain here, has a cute smile like you do. You have the smile of a SNOWMAN." Elsa laughed.

"So, I'm like your brother?" He asked.

Elsa nodded. "Take it man. That's the best your going to get. Not even I'm that great as Olaf." Jack said.

LeFou jumped with a happy tune.

Elsa and Jack left the dark bar.

"You used my name. So, do you-"

"One thing straight here Frost!" Elsa snapped. "You are the MOST insufferable child I've ever had to be partnered up with. Your name came to mind because you were there. And North told me about your old life." Elsa said.

Jack felt pain in his heart. But it wasn't bad pain. It was more, good. "I'll take that as A yes then. You care for me." He grinned.

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked off. "Gaston and Jackson are the one and same." Elsa said last before running off.

Jack chased after her in anger. Happy anger at least. They just loved to play around with each other.

The End

Inspired by the song "Gaston" from Beauty and the Beast" sung by Richard White and Jesse Corti.


	138. Almost There

Surprise Awaits

Jack and Elsa

Elsa could wait till they arrived. She was getting tired of waiting in anticipation.

"We there yet Jack?" She asked.

"Nope. Not yet. Keep that scarf on. No peeking." Jack said.

It was their one year anniversary. Since they got engaged. And they planed to set a date for the wedding today.

"How much farther?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled. But Elsa couldn't see it. "Almost there." He said teasingly. Or was that a hint?

"Jack." Elsa spoke in a giggly tone. "Are we going to see Tiana and Naven?" She asked.

Jack didn't speak and when he opened his mouth.

"Yes! I've been wanting to go for so long! Thank you so much Jack!" Elsa said. She still had the scarf on, but hugged Jack tight.

"I am happy that your happy, snowball." He said.

They soon did arrive. And Naven and Tiana we're standing there waiting.

"Welcome!" They both said. Jack took the scarf off of Elsa. "Thanks." Elsa said.

"Table for two?" Jack asked.

"This way." Tiana walked them to a table just for them.

"Here are the menu's. And someone will be right here to ask you for drinks and food. Whenever your ready." Tiana said and walked away.

"So, what is this occasion for taking me all the way out here?" Elsa asked.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, Elsa. You know we've been together for many years now."

Elsa gasped. "You aren't proposing are you?!"

Jack's eyes went wide. "NO!" He shouted. "No. I'm not. Maybe one day, but not today." Jack corrected.

"Elsa. I'm asking you, to become, a guardian." Jack said.

"Jack. I'm already one."

"I mean a guardian for, you know." Jack said.

Elsa raised a brow. She didn't understand what Jack was talking about. "What does that mean?"

"You know how there's the season guardians? Mother Nature is the one who controls all four. And she's recently asked two people to come and, be in charge for the four seasons. Like as a couple. I'm not asking for you to marry me, but be my winter guardian partner." Jack said.

Elsa was surprised. She had heard about what was going on. Jack's ex, Katherine was going to be the queen of spring.

"We won't be a king and queen. I talked to Emily Jane. You will be the Queen and I'll be like the Jester." Jack explained.

Elsa smiled. "Jack. I would love to be your Snow Queen." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. Half of one anyway.

"Okay. To be honest I was so sure you'd say now."

"Because of Katherine? No. Your asking me. I'll always say yes to you Jack. Well, not always, but for guardian things, yes." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "Thank you Elsa."

"Here's your drinks. I know you both love your water." Tiana said handing out glasses. "Now, what shall we have to eat?"

Jack smiled. "Whatever the Snow Queen wishes."

Elsa smiled. "Bring out, THAT dish." Elsa said to Tiana.

Tiana smiled and nodded. "Right away."

"Bring what dish?" Jack asked.

Elsa just smiled.

Then Jack guessed it. "Chicken and white noodles." He said it.

Elsa giggled. "Yes."

Jack smiled. Getting up from his seat he went over and picked Elsa up like a princess and spun her around.

Elsa laughed till he put her down and sat back in his seat. "Thank you." He said.

The End

Inspired by "Almost There" from Princess and the Frog, sung by Anika Noni Rose.


	139. Come and Get It

Ready When You Are

Elsa and Jack

Jack waited in the garden for Elsa.

"When your ready, come and get me." She teased.

And Jack has been waiting all afternoon for her.

"I'm Ready. And I'm Waiting." He said to himself.

He knew Elsa was wanting to have some time with him.

He's been wanting her this whole time. But he held back for Elsa's sake.

"When your ready. Tell me." He remembered saying to her.

Right after they gotten together.

They haven't had much time together since then. So he's been patient this whole time. Waiting for her to be ready. And now that she is, he's meeting her here. Int heir favorite place.

"I see you've waited long enough." Jack turned to see Elsa standing there. She changed dresses fast.

From a beautiful gown to her normal icy dress that sparkled.

"Yes. Come and get it." He said.

Elsa giggled and ran right to him.

He hugged her picking her up and spinning her around.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

Once he put her down he looked right into her eyes.

"I've been patient. I invite you..." She got closer. "To kiss me."

Jack grinned. He wasn't hesitating. He kissed her with such passion it was almost like a dream.

Elsa kissed back right away.

"You have all the love I want." Jack said to her.

Elsa laughed. "I'm glad. I have all the love to give to you. And you give me love in return, right?"

Jack smiled kissing her on her cheek. "Of course. I wouldn't be alive to give it to you if that were the case." Jack said.

"Well is it worth the wait?" Elsa asked.

"You are worth, EVERYTHING, my snowball." Jack smirked.

The End

Inspired by the song "Come and Get It" by Selena Gomez


	140. Wild

Wild Dreams

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was walking around the garden in such a wonderful dress. Not what she'd normally wear for a queen. But it made her feel like a princess. From when she hide herself away.

"What is a beautiful flower like yourself, doing in a wonderful garden like this one here?" Asked a charming voice.

Elsa looked right through the shadows of darkness to her Jack. Not Frost Jack but, normal human Jack.

He looked handsome like a prince. A king no less.

"I'm here humbly to see the stars and flowers in the moonlight's shine." She said.

Jack smiled at her. "My my. Then I shall see the star among the earth right here in front of me." He said.

Even though this was a dream for Elsa, she didn't ever want to wake up from this.

"Shall we dance then, if your just going to stare at me." Elsa spoke.

Jack laughed. He held out his hand. Elsa took it and they danced for what could be forever.

Elsa loved this. If only it was real. What if it could?

"You are so beautiful." He said.

Elsa smiled. "And your dashingly handsome." She said back.

Elsa felt like she was being wild. Teasing, tempting, all the "bad" in her she kept hidden about Jack.

On the surface she hated him. But only Anna could see on the inside. Well Olaf too. Elsa Snow was MADLY in love with this playful pranker of a guardian.

"Thank you. I love you Elsa." Jack said.

This really was a dream. Because if it was real, then Jack wouldn't be saying that.

 _"Elsa. Snowball. You killed your sister? You can hate me, but I'll still be here for you if you need me. We're friends! Leave her alone HANS! Els, you are an angel. Come on snowball, play nice. You two are sisters. Just my the way you act. You two have a brother? Just how big in he? Small? Phew. Okay then. Snowball! I have ice cream and popcorn!"_

Those are all he says. Never "I love you" ever was spoken.

"I love you too. But I wish you were real." Elsa said.

Everything slowly vanished from her sight.

"Guess this is over now."

Waking up like she had the worst dream, Elsa breathed in and out slowly to calm herself and keep from screaming.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? Merlin's name. I have got to fine something to keep me from thinking about this BOY!" Elsa shouted.

"Elsa? What are you doing up? It's in the middle of the night?" Anna asked yawning.

"Sorry, Anna. Just some WILD dream I had."

"was is about Jack Frost?" Anna guessed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "If I had a dream about HIM, it was more of a NIGHTMARE then a good dream." Elsa said.

Seep down she loved it. She just had to find a way to convince herself that she and Jack are meant to be.

The End

Inspired by the song "Wild" by Jessie J with Big Sean and Dizzee Rascal.


	141. Whiplash

Whip and Lash

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was locked in her room. She didn't want to see anyone.

Not after what happened.

"Elsa?" Oh. Right. He doesn't use the FREAKIN' DOOR!

"Go away Jack." Elsa said in a wimpy voice.

Jack's face however looked vary worried and distort.

"Elsa! What happened? hat's wrong? Are you hurt?" He was so big brother like sometimes. While Elsa did think it was all cute and adorable, she wasn't in any mood.

Elsa cried in Jack's arms. He held her close to him. "There there. I'm here for you."

Once Elsa stopped crying She could speak. "Anna hates me." Elsa said.

Jack looked confused. "What? Why and how?"

"Because she's dating Hans. I told her not to. And I forbid it. But she tells me she hates me and she'll do whatever she pleases." Elsa had a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

Jack wiped her tears away. "Elsa. Anna can never hate you. I'm sure she'd just angry at you. But she'll always love you. Did Anna really say that?" He asked.

"She said she never wanted to see me again. And that she didn't like me as her sister anymore."

Sounded like hate but...That's not Anna.

"You stay here. I'll be right back." Jack said.

After Jack left the room Elsa was able to calm down a little.

She came out of her room about an hour later.

Which was also the time Jack came back...And sadly, not in a good way.

"Ouch." He said coming in through the door.

"Jack!" Elsa ran from the kitchen to him.

"What happened?!"

"I tried to go and see Anna. Who knew she was this strong." Jack said grunting.

"Let me help you." Elsa took him over to the couch.

"What happened to you? Your all red, bleeding and beaten." Elsa couldn't understand why.

"I tried to talk to Anna. She has no idea. Or had no idea. Ursula was pretending to be Anna. The real one has been with Merida the whole time. She really was angry at the fact I accused her of dating Hans. Ursula has been like Anna trying to win Hans heart. Believing it's as black as hers. She'd do better with Pitch if I was honest." Jack explained.

Elsa sighed. "And you got this way because you tried to understand what happened."

"Because I care for a friend. I hate seeing you like that is it was by Anna. I knew something wasn't right. So, I went to find her." Jack said.

Elsa used her ice power to heal up Jack. Elsa has a secret ability to her powers for people like her and Jack.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Elsa and him both had red faces. "Any time. But next time. If that ever happens again, just stay with me till I finish crying then, we BOTH talk to Anna." Elsa said.

"Okay."

"That way you don't get Whipped by Anna and I won't Lash at you for being stupid." Elsa basically gave him a warning to NEVER do it again. He was going to be getting a lecture later that day. But he smiled knowing Elsa was okay.

"I care about you Elsa. And thinks for this." He said.

"Whatever. I'm still mad at you for doing that." She said with an even redder face.

Jack laughed as Elsa walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming for me. And for helping clear it all up." She said from the kitchen. Jack couldn't see it, but Elsa was smiling.

"Anything. Snowball."

"Always the hero, Frosty."

The End

Inspired by the song "Whiplash" By Selena Gomez


	142. Don't Forget

You Forgot?!

Elsa and Jack

Jack was in a hurry. He had to forget one of the most important days of the year.

"I need to get to Elsa's place." He said.

Once he got there, "Jackson overlord Frost!" That wasn't the voice of his girl. It was her sister.

"Anna. how are-"

"You forgot again?!" Anna shouted.

Jack had sweat falling. "Maybe. But I have brought the gift." Jack smiled.

"I still can't believe- never mind. Elsa is out right now, with Olaf. Just help me and Rapunzel decorate." Anna said.

Jack followed Anna inside the house.

"Hey Jack! Have you come to help?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hey Rapunzel. Yeah. I am." Jack said.

"Oh please. You forgot to come here for the party." Anna said.

"Please Anna. Give me a break. Being a guardian is hard. And a LOT of responsibility." Jack said.

"Whatever." Anna said.

Jack rolled his eyes and helped decorate.

After some time Elsa and Olaf got back.

"Surprise!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Jack shouted.

"Wow! What a party!" Olaf said.

Elsa giggled. "Happy birthday Olaf." Elsa said.

"We love you little brother." Anna said.

Both girls hugged him.

"This is going to be a great day." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah. And w have gifts for you too." Jack added.

"Jack." Elsa spoke. "Did you forget about the party?" She asked.

Jack didn't say.

"You did. Well at least I went and got the cake ahead of time." Elsa said.

"Wait! You said we weren't doing cake." Anna said.

"I lied. Because I knew you'd eat it all before hand. Which was why I went out and got it. Figuring Jack would forget." Elsa said.

"Then Anna can stop giving me a hard time." Jack said.

"Oh no! Anna has permission to do so. And I'll deal with you later." Elsa said.

"Elsa. I at least got the gift." Jack said.

"True."

"You got me a present?' Olaf giggled. "What did you get me?" He asked.

"You have to wait and see." Jack said.

"Why did you get Olaf a necklace?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack checked his pockets and realized it was empty.

"Rapunzel!"

"Come on Jack. Flynn taught me everything about being a sneaky thief." Rapunzel smirked.

"Let's see-" Rapunzel's face fell.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel glared at her suddenly.

"Rapunzel." Anna crossed her arms. Sure they were best friend. But Anna took Elsa's side over anyone else. Sister bond for ya.

"It;s for YOU." Rapunzel tossed it to Elsa.

"What? Why?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel crossed her arms and turned away.

"Rapunzel. Don't get mad. I get you what you want EVERY year for your birthday." Jack said.

"You NEVER engraved them." She said.

Elsa raised a brow the Olaf laughed. "It's to Elsa with love from Jack!" He said.

Elsa stared at her brother then to Jack. "What is...this?" She asked.

She didn't bother looking at it.

"It's also our anniversary." Jack grinned.

It's been a year since Elsa and Jack dated. Elsa was shocked. Finally looking at the engraved necklace.

 _"To Elsa, the Snowball of my frozen heart. Love Jack."_

Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you." She said.

Jack nodded hiding his bright red face.

"Welcome." He said.

Anna giggled. As she tried to take a taste of the cake.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled.

And the party became a blast.

And Jack never forgot the day he and Elsa got together, and hopes they will STAY that way. Forever.

The End

Inspired by the song "Don't forget" by Demi Lovato


	143. Take me to Wonderland

White Rabbit

Jack and Elsa

"Aw! He's so cute!" Anna said.

"Yes indeed." Rapunzel said.

Elsa watched as they petted the new pet rabbit Elsa brought home. The only thing was, it was actually Jack.

"Well I need to take him to see Alice. Most of the bunnies are her's anyway." Elsa said.

Anna and Rapunzel frowned.

"Sorry." Elsa said. Picking up the bunny, AKA Jack.

"Let's go." Elsa said. Heading out. She had to go as fast as she could.

"Phew." Once Elsa was far enough away.

"Sorry, Jack. I had no idea this would happen to you. Or my sister and Rapunzel would show up like that." Elsa said.

"My Gosh!" Jack finally spoke. "A talking animal is the LAST thing we need. Why did this have to happen to ME of all people. How did I get like this?" Jack asked.

Elsa giggled. "You messed with Merida's witch potions." Elsa said.

Merida had been learning from that witch where she got that bear potion for her mother. Now, she's making potions off the WAZO.

And Jack just happened to take one. At least it didn't take full effect.

"We better get you to Alice and the Queen of Hearts. They are the only ones who can help you." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "I hate Wonderland. And carrots." He added.

"You know you could be MY white rabbit who leads me TO Wonderland." Elsa joked.

Jack glare at her. "NO!"

Elsa laughed. Elsa didn't mind Wonderland or Neverland. Jack did. One Neverland had Peter Pan. And that was one big issued argument all on it's own. Two Wonderland wa just to crazy for Jack to even understand.

"You are cute for a bunny." Elsa said.

Jack blushed which made him look all pink. "Don't call me that when I'm like this." He said. His ears all floppy like.

Elsa held in so much laughter and awing.

"It's okay Jack. I prefer you as a boy then a bunny rabbit." She said.

If Jack could smile he would. "I'll take you to Wonderland as soon as I'm not a rabbit any longer." He said.

"Really? Thanks. You don't have to though."

"Elsa. Just don't tell Hiccup or ANY of the other guardians. Bunny will never let it go."

Elsa could understand that. "Just for your sake, yes."

The End

Inspired by the song "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills


	144. Here We Go, Go Again

Again and Time Again

Elsa and Jack

Elsa couldn't believe Jack was late again. This was the fifty forth time he's been late to a date. What was he doing that made him late at all?

Why did she ever date this man?

"ELSA!" There he is. Speaking of the devil. "JACKSON OVERLORD FROST! Where on earth have you been?!" Elsa asked.

"I was held up with Flynn and Tadashi. They wanted to pull a trick on good old North. And Hiccup needed my help installing his new computer so he and Merida could finally talk while she's on vacation." Jack said. And without taking a breath.

"Jezz Jack. You could have call and said to meet later. Not keep me waiting for nearly an HOUR!" Elsa said.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Jack said.

"Let's just go. Where did you plan on taking us anyway?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled. "This way." He pointed.

Elsa followed Jack into an allyway and would you know it, it was Rapunzel inside this club.

"What are we-" Elsa didn't finish as she saw Rapunzel being dressed as a CLOWN!

Elsa held in a little laughter.

"Want to see her do more tricks?" Jack asked.

"How? And Really?!" Elsa pointed to Rapunzel.

"It's our little secret." Jack whispered.

Before Elsa said another word Moana and best of all, Snow White.

"What?!"

"I know. Her seven little friends run this place. And Happy gave me the tips. Snow is the leader, Rapunzel is the clown and Moana is to acted like an animal." Jack explained.

"And you thought to show me this?"

"Because I know you are...Well not friends with Rapunzel. You don't get along with Snow White for reasons. And you and Moana are friend-enemies. Figured, why not?" Jack said.

Elsa smiled big. "Thank you. Honestly. Again and Again you've been late. This makes up for a few of them." Elsa said.

"And I also have this." Jack held up a necklace, but t was a snow globe.

"What?"

"I knew you loved globes. Do, figured out how to hand make one. Sorry I've been so late. I'll try and not be late again. This thing just had to take so much time to make though."

"You didn't use powers?"

"Nope. All hands only." Jack said.

Elsa was impressed. "Thank you so much!" She said.

Jack hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Anything for my little Snowball."

"Stop calling me that." She snapped but hugged him anyway.

No matter what he does, Jack will always be right there for her. She can't ever leave him. And she can't forget him. She's with him for all time. Over and over again he may be late, but she will always wait.

The End

Inspired by the song "Here we go again" by Demi Lovato


	145. LoveStruck

No Doubt About It

Jack and Elsa

Jack smiled seeing Elsa sleep.

He was going crazy for so long. And now he had her.

"Jack?" Elsa woke up.

"Yes my darling?" He asked.

"What are you doing? Just watching?" She asked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe your mine." He said.

"Give yourself some credit. You make me smile and sleep peacefully." She said.

Jack laughed. "I love you Elsa." He said.

Elsa then froze.

Had Jack said the wrong- Oh. He said love WAY too early.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." He said quick.

What was a happy moment turned into panic.

"You said it." Elsa said getting up from the couch.

"So sorry." Jack repeated.

Elsa stood up taking slow deep breaths.

"I didn't mean to say that. It was way too soon. I just know how beautiful you are, you are the glory in the heavens, an angel among the living, I just can't stop thinking about you, your the one thing on my mind at all times, I'm strucken my the love I have for you." Jack said all that.

Elsa finally was calm. "Jack. I know you didn't man it. But try to be careful. I haven't...loved, anyone since the death of my parents, and near death of my sister." Elsa said.

"Yes. I know. I will be more careful. I don't want to loose you." Jack said.

"I don't doubt that." Elsa finally smiled again and sat next to Jack.

Things still had to be worked out. "Strucken? That's not a word."

"I know. But I am in awe of you." Jack said kissing her cheek.

The End

Inspired by the song "Love Struck" by V Factory


	146. What Hurt the Most-Cameron Boyce Tribute

Martha Snow Frost

Elsa and Jack with their daughter and the Descendants. **(For the great man Cameron Boyce was and could have been. May h rest in peace in the heavens. Dying young isn't easy. And he has done such work for those in need of help, he has been an angel among us. This is in honor of him. We ALL love you Cameron Boyce.)**

Elsa watched as her daughter ran to the school.

"I'll see you afterward." She said hopping out of the limo and running up to a group of friends.

Elsa sighed. She didn't like this. If only Jack was here. He had been called for a meeting for all those Guardians.

"Hello!" Wait. why was he here?

"Dad?!"

"Hello Martha." Jack said to his daughter.

Elsa got out of the car. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was asked to find the new guardian. And Manny lead me to this school. So, Martha, how would you like to help your father?" Jack asked.

Martha wasn't up for becoming a guardian. Only their first child was. Star.

"Father. mother. Your being an embarrassment." Martha sighed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Martha was one little drama queen. And a trouble maker.

"Hello Martha." Said a voice. Martha smiled as Mel and Carlos walked over.

"Hey guys." She said.

Elsa raised a brow. Her tone changed real quick.

"This is your family?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. My father, Guardian Jackson Overlord Frost, and mother, Elsa Aria Snow-Frost." Martha said.

"It's nice to meet you." The girl Elsa knew as Mel was standing there. "Yes. I do hope your mother is doing good. And king Ben." Elsa added.

"They both are. Your daughter is one **Wicked** girl."

"Yes. She's always been that way. Reminds me of my days before I became Frost." Jack said.

"Really? You were a trouble maker?" Carlos asked.

Before Jack could answer, Martha was pulling Carlos and Mel away. "See you later!" Martha shouted heading inside.

Elsa crossed her arms. "Who did you see? Manny shows you all the new guardians." Elsa asked.

Jack chuckled. Playing with his hair he smiled looking back where Martha was.

"Mel?" Elsa was stunned. A villain child is a guardian? Then again they had Shadowman for a Guardian. But her daughter was ify.

"The boy. Carlos. He's a guardian of the future." Jack said.

"Guardian of what?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged. "No idea. I'm sure Star would tell me if she were here."

"When did our daughter become this way?" Elsa asked.

"She has her **wicked ways** you know." Jack said.

Martha pulled a little more till she met Jay and Evie.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"I never thought my **Jolly** days would be ruined. EVER. My father is here. And he's looking for a guardian here at the school." Martha said.

"What?" Mel sounded shocked.

"Cool." Jay grinned.

"No. bad. My father means to bring someone, a child, into the Guardian life. What I've seen, that life is more dangerous then being a villain kid." Martha said.

"Your parents are nice." Carlos said.

Martha smiled. "Thanks. But I still think you have more cooler mom." She said.

"Wow. Way to dis your mother like that." Jay said.

Martha giggled. "That's being **rotten to my core."**

"But your also vary **jolly** too." Evie added.

Jack watched as Martha enjoyed her time in school.

It was a great idea from fairy godmother, to send Martha to this school.

Jack may not have ever known about the villain kids and Carlos, a future guardian.

"Hello Mr. Frost." Jack looked down from the flag pole he sat on. It was Jane. Fairy godmother's daughter.

"Hello Jane." Jack said.

"What brings you here?" Jane asked.

Jack came down from the pole and stood next to Jane.

"Just checking in on my daughter. And trying to see what kind of guardian Carlos is." Jack said.

"Carlos isn't a guardian." Jane said.

Looking back at them, Mel met up with Ben, Evie headed to her class, leaving Jay, Carlos and Martha.

Martha chilled with them boys all the time. Jack wasn't happy, but Martha knew how to care for herself.

"Oh look. It's the Frosty daughter. Where's big sis at? Guarding some kids dreams?" That was sadly Sunny and Moonbeam. Daughters of Snow White.

They along with Chad, Audrey, and Ben made fun of her. Well Ben and Audrey was years ago. Jack watched Elsa threaten Chad in his own home.

But the White's were still an issue.

"Oh. I heard your father's coming around to find his new guardian. So, you were such a disappointment to him he had to find someone new."

Martha rolled her eyes.

Jay and Carlos glared.

"You have your posy protecting you. How cute. The lame player and the bronze with no brain." Sunny said laughing.

" FYI, I love being **A Villain. And if you think you can bring me down, I'll take you** **done** **with me."** Martha wasn't truly his. Jack only says that because of her magic.

Martha was more like Pitch Black then a guardians.

Jack's scared that one day, Martha and Star will fight just like he did against Pitch.

Both girls scoffed. "You are nothing. You know that. All your siblings are doing something and what do you do? You just stick in classes like it's a fun place. Your a geek and a looser."

"That's enough!" Fairy god mother shouted. "I don't want to hear another word. Both of you come to my office after school." She said.

"Better get going Jane." Jack said.

"What about-"

"Martha knew she was there. Why else did she let them do all the talking." Jack smirked.

Martha sat in class thinking about what the twins said.

Please. Martha didn't WANT to be a guardian. She was just too much like Pitch Black to become one.

If she knew anyone who'd become a guardian...It would be Ben or one of the other villain children.

Jan would also be a good one. Lonnie too. Or Jordan. Too many to think of.

Martha focused on class.

"Jane. You and Carlos come up and show everyone." Said the teacher. Dopey at least could talk now.

Martha sighed. Jane and Carlos were perfect together. But she felt little jealous.

Martha has known everyone for years, and even when she was being made fun of, she stuck through it. Even Jane admired her for being such a fighter.

But when it came to love, Martha was clueless. And unworthy.

Ben was her first crush. Without her confession, well Ben didn't know it was her, he changed his tune and never bothered her again.

Even with Audrey and him dating, they weren't so bad.

But still, the twins were more evil then the evil queen. Evie wouldn't like that.

Every girl loved Jay. But Martha preferred someone like...Carlos. Sweet, caring, kind, funny, heart filled, and helpful.

"Martha. Are you listening?" Asked Dopey.

"I am." Holding up her notes.

Martha was hurting. She may handle what others throw at her, but her real pain was, **it hurt to love someone she had to walk away from.**

Elsa sat in the car waiting for Jack and Martha to come on out.

Martha came out with Mel and Evie. Jack flew on top of the car.

"Ready to go honey?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled. "Martha. If you want, you can invite the girls over for a sleepover." Elsa said.

While Martha wasn't big on something girly, Evie was excited for it.

Mel scrunched up her nose.

"Okay." Martha said.

They all went to Elsa's ice palace, since Anna ruled Arendelle. And Elsa was also a guardian. So, the ice palace became their home.

Dinner was going to be a hit.

 **"Set it off!"** The girls have been gaming for hours, instead of doing homework.

"Girls dinners all **set UP!"** Elsa called.

After dinner Elsa cleaned up and fixed up some dessert for the girls.

"Cookies. Martha's favorite. ll your missing is-"

"The ice cream." Elsa said pointing at a container of vanilla ice cream. "Homemade." Elsa added.

Jack hugged Elsa from behind as she finished the cookies.

"Did you get some chocolate for **Me and You** to share?" Jack asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "In the top shelf." Elsa said.

Jack smiled kissing her cheek.

A knock came to the door.

"Hello?" It was Carlos and Jay.

"How did you unlock the door?!" Elsa asked.

"Picked it. It's really easy." Jay said.

"I don't have locks. My doors are huge. And only open when I want them too." Elsa said.

"Well, we wanted to come hang out."

"You boys are welcome to stay for the night. Just no funny stuff." Jack warned.

"Jack. Their kids. What would they do in a group of FIVE?" Elsa asked.

"I love you." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "And I love you." She said.

"So, who is going to talk to Martha about her crush on Carlos?" Jack asked.

Elsa was shocked. **"The good fall for the bad. And it's a good thing. The long wait is the bad thing."**

Jack was speaking like he knew. Elsa was like that. Falling for the bad boy, and childish one, then the good hearted men she had over many times.

"Anna fall for Hans. I didn't." Elsa said.

 **Kiss The Girl** was playing on the radio as all five of the kids were falling to sleep.

Martha was still slightly awake. She was tempted to kiss Carlos in his sleep. So, he'll never know about it. But it wouldn't be far.

So, Martha ignored it. But the urge was so strong.

One little peck wouldn't kill him. Right?

Martha gave in and quickly pecked him on the lips.

As fast as she did it, Carlos woke up in shock. He breathed heavy.

"Carlos?"

"Mother?!"

"No me." Martha hugged him. She was the only one who knew of the nightmares he still had. With his mother still at there at large.

"I'm right here." She said.

The song ended. And the night came to a close.

"Wakey wakey!" Jack said.

Everyone groaned.

Then gasped.

Martha and Carlos sat up leaning against the bed and each other on the side.

They were still sleeping.

"Mind if I take a pic?" Jay asked.

"I would mind." Jack glared.

The End

 **We lov and miss you Cameron Boyce. In tribute to you. Rest In Peaceful Heaven my brother.**

What Hurt's the Most by Rascal Flats

Descendants songs Cameron Boyce sang in.

Ways to be Wicked

Rotten to the Core

Jolly to the Core

Chillin like a villain

It's going down

Set it Off

You and Me

Good to be Bad

Kiss the Girl (descendant version)


	147. Something I Don't Know

I know

Elsa and Jack

Anna's birthday party was a big hit.

"Jack this party was a great idea." Rapunzel spoke.

"Yes. Thank you." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Anything for the Snow sisters." He said.

Rapunzel glared but Elsa ignored it.

"Elsa!" Called some voices.

"If you'll excuse me." She said. Elsa walked over to her friends.

"How more obvious can he be?!" Moana said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Jack will do anything for you. Anna too but it's a favor to you." Merida said.

"Jack loves you. Can't you see that?" Moana asked.

Elsa took a deep breath. Looking over at Jack, she already knew Jack had feelings for her.

But Rapunzel likes Jack too. So, she won't do or say anything till Jack says so.

"I know." Elsa said.

Jack was too obvious some times.

"You did? You do?" Merida and Moana said at the same time.

"Yes. It's easy to see. And I'm sure that's why Rapunzel tries so hard. Tell me something I DON"T know about, okay?" Elsa said.

Both Merida and Moana nodded.

"You already knew. Sorry. We should have known and we would have stopped." Merida said.

"No you wouldn't." Elsa said.

"She's right. If you know then why don't you-"

"Moana, look over there, He isn't going to fall for Rapunzel's little game of flirts. He'll come to me eventually." Elsa grinned.

Play hard to get. Just like Hiccup told her and Jack will keep coming at her till she "breaks down" as he says.

Elsa already knew everything. It was all Jack's game now.

"Hey." And there he was. "Hi." Let the games begin.

The End

Inspired by the song "Tell me something I don't know" by Selena Gomez


	148. Ghostbusters!

Green Goopy Gastly Glopy Ghost

Elsa and Jack

Jack was the top prankster.

But this year, he wanted to give everyone a chance to "scare" him instead.

Elsa was no where to be seen at the Halloween party.

Hiccup already tried and ended up hitting Flynn in the face.

Rapunzel is currently giving him a talking to.

"Jack. you do realize no one is going to try your so called, challenge." Anna said behind him.

"Come on Anna. I think It'll be fine." He said.

Then a classic song played and everyone began to dance.

"Isn't this just fun?" He asked.

Anna crossed her arms before staring in shock behind him.

"What on earth?!" She said.

Jack turned to see Astrid, Kristoff, Elsa and Tadashi all dressed up in the same outfit.

"Sorry, but we needed a fourth person." Astrid said.

"Elsa?!" Anna couldn't believe her sister was dressed that way.

"Relax. We'll find it." Elsa said.

"Find what? The dust?" Jack asked jokingly.

"JACK!" Astrid shouted. "This is us dressed up as THE ghostbusters! How dare you not know who WE are." She snapped.

Jack stepped back. "Astrid. I don't mean to...But what exactly is it your looking for?" He asked.

A scream came from behind them.

"I just saw something in the PUNCH!" Rapunzel yelled.

The music stopped.

Elsa and Jack both ran to see what was up.

"Green slim. He's hear." Elsa said.

The four spread out.

"What the heck is this?" Anna asked.

"We're looking for the ghost." Kristoff said.

As he did, green goop came down right on top of him.

"WHY ME?!" He shouted.

Jack was getting a little annoyed with this.

"Ah!" Anna screeched.

"What's wrong sis?" Elsa asked.

"Something just lifted up my skirt!"

Jack flew up to the ceiling to get a better look. What was this? Someone was pulling a good joke on everyone for sure. He wasn't sure if this was all for him, or the act from Elsa and them.

But this had to stop. You DON"T mess with Anna that's for sure.

"Come out!" Jack yelled.

Then the lights went out.

"Crap!" He knew where the breaker was and quickly flipped it.

"What on earth?" As he flipped it, "ROAR!"

"Ah! Jezz!" Jack took in deep breaths. "Holy Frost bite! Olaf!"

Laughter came from behind.

Soon everyone was covered in green gloop and glopy stuff.

"What the-"

"We knew after what Hiccup tried there was no way. So, ALL of us planned this." Elsa smiled.

"Nice job with the screams girls." Kristoff said to Rapunzel and Anna.

"Why thank you."

"Tank that Jackie boy." Anna teased.

"And now," Olaf splat green all over Jack's head.

More laughter came. But Jack looked up, Elsa was the only one not laughing at him.

He gave her a small smile. Everything was HER plan. He's known her for years, and she's given him THE ideas he does. So, it wouldn't surprise him if she did all this.

"Back to the party!" Anna said and everyone but Olaf, Elsa, and Jack followed.

"You did well." He said.

"I had to watch the best in action. And Olaf. You didn't need that last bit." She told him.

"Sorry. But it was so much fun!" He said.

"Yeah. Kinda was." Jack agreed.

"So, mister Green Goopy Gastly Glopy Ghost, shall we get back to the party?" Elsa asked.

"Why yes. Take me in, Ghostbuster." He said grinning.

The End

Inspired by the song "Ghostbusters" By Ray Parker Jr.


	149. Just Dance!

Perfect Two Best Friends

Elsa and Jack

They couldn't help it.

They just loved doing this of all things.

"Take it slow."

"Hold me tight." Elsa sang teasingly to Jack.

"And hold on forever." They both said.

Dancing together was the most perfect thing they could ever do.

Best friends, who knew they would ever be this. From enemies, to friend, best friends, to now, lovers.

"I can't wait to merry you one day." Jack said.

"When you have the ring, I'll gladly say yes." She giggled.

Elsa loved Jack Frost. No matter what. With all her ex boyfriends, and Jack's ex girlfriends, they found each other, every time.

"I love you." Jack whispered in her ear.

Elsa smiled in his shoulder. "And I love you too, Frost." She said almost sounding breathless.

They were just so perfectly best at being two friends.

Love and...JUST DANCE!

The End

Inspired by the song "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga.


	150. Revival

Relive Life

Elsa and Jack

 **"I Dive into the future, but I'm blinded by the sun.**

 **I'm reborn in every moment, so who knows what I'll become."**

 **-Selena Gomez**

Jack slowly made his way to where everyone else was.

He wasn't ready. He didn't want to let go.

But it had to be done. She was the perfect hero.

He saw her body laying on the flower bed. "I love you Elsa Snow." He said quietly so no one heard him.

Elsa made her last stand when Pitch had him pinned down.

She used all her power in one last blow.

"No! Elsa!"

"Jack. Take care of Olaf and Anna. I love you." Was the last thing she said to him before using her life force to end Pitch Black and his reign of darkness.

She saved the world. Everyone. Even him.

And now, she was gone.

She didn't have any other choice. She knew what to do, to save all she loved.

Jack would have done the exact same thing if he was in her place.

But this was too much. He hoped so much that she never would leave him. Never die.

"Daddy?" Star, his and Elsa's daughter, barley 4 years old, walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry Star." He whispered to her.

She stared at him then where Elsa's body lay.

"Mom will wake up. Just wait. She's just sleeping." Star said.

Jack had tears coming from his eyes. He knew Star meant well. But she was too young to understand.

"Star. Mom isn't going to wake up." Jack said.

Anna was staring at him with a fire of rage. She hated him. And he didn't blame her.

"Star is right. he have to have hope." Olaf said.

Jack scoffed. "What hope is there in DEATH? Elsa is dead! My WIFE is dead!" Jack yelled.

Everyone was quiet. "Elsa was a perfect woman. And Guardian. She gave her life to protect everyone in the world." North spoke.

Jack wanted so badly to let it all out. But he had to stay strong for Star.

"Mom's not waking up?" She asked realizing what was happening.

"Yes, Star. Mom's going to be sleeping for a really long, long time now." He said hugging her.

Star hugged her father tight. Jack then cried while hugging her.

Star felt all the pain around everyone. "This is bad." She said.

"Yes it is. Maybe we should go somewhere else." Anna said trying to take Star away from this scene.

But Star pulled back. She didn't want to leave.

"Mom? Mom. I know you can hear me. Come on. This is a little much. Pitchy isn't here anymore." Star was saying.

All the other guardians were sad seeing her try so hard.

"Mom!" She yelled.

"Star. She isn't coming back." Jack said.

Finally tears rolled down Star's cheeks. This really was happening. Elsa Snow-Frost, the guardian of love, was dead.

Then a light shined.

"Jackson Overlord Frost what a terrible way to tell your daughter she's lying." The light shined and a beautiful woman appeared.

"What the-" Everyone was shocked.

"Who are you?"

"Well, GRANDFATHER. You tell me." She said.

Jack's mouth dropped. Did she just call him grandfather?

"I'm Selena. Your granddaughter. Star's daughter." She said.

"What bring you here from the future?" Jack asked.

"Take a guess." She said crossing her arms.

Jack couldn't tell. "An angel?" He joked.

"Angel." Star repeated. "Are you here to save Mom?" Star asked.

The woman called Selena wasn't smiling nor frowning.

"You all should be ashamed of thinking a guardian dies that easily. If that's how you believe, then no wonder they all stay dead! Have hope. Believe in the light of your hearts. Star has the idea of it. Elsa's only sleeping. And you all need to bring her back. Wake her up." Selena said.

Anna walked up ti see her sisters body lay in the glass coffin.

"How can we?" Star asked.

Olaf stood next to her. "How do we bring Elsa back?" He asked.

"Well, you have hearts. Use them." she said. "It all comes from the heart. What is the the guardian of?"

Jack tried to figure out what she was saying.

"LOVE!" Star shouted.

Of course. If Elsa is the guardian of Love, then Love, is what will bring her back.

"Alright. Wake up the Snow Queen then." Selena said.

Jack nodded. Star was already standing next to her mother talking to her.

Jack feels so foolish. This might not work. But, if it did bring back his wife, his love. True love, soul mate, destiny, fate, his light of life.

Throughout everything, she was there for him, and him for her.

"Elsa. It's me. Jack. I miss you. I love you. Please wake up for me. For Anna. Olaf. Star. For everyone who loves you." He said.

"Elsa. It's me. I'm your sister. Please let me in. Into your heart." Anna sang slightly.

"Elsa. Wake up. Or you might miss Anna's wedding." Kristoff joked chuckling, trying not to cry.

"Wake up Mom. Everyone is here. You need to wake up." Star whispered.

Olaf took the glass top off the coffin.

"You made me, remember Elsa. You used your magic. I'm made of your love of magic. If you are gone, then I still wouldn't be here. Wake up now." Olaf said.

Jack and Star took Elsa's hands. "Dear," "Mom." "Wake up please. For OUR love. The love of family." They both said.

Then as the light from Selena shined, she vanished. And in a moment, it was quiet. Then, Elsa breathed in. Out. Opened her eyes. She had risien from the dead.

"ELSA!" Jack and Star hugged her as she sat up on the bed.

"What? How?" She asked.

"Love my dear. Love." Jack laughed.

"And the angel." Star added.

"Angel? What angel?" Elsa asked.

"Come on sis. Let's go home and have some hot chocolate." Anna said helping her sister off the coffin.

"It's good to see our alright." Bunny bowed.

"Indeed." North nodded in agreement.

"What did I miss?" Elsa asked.

"You being revived." Jack said.

"Selena was the perfect granddaughter." Olaf spilled.

"I'm sorry. Grand WHAT?!"

The End

Inspired by the song "Revival" by Selena Gomez


	151. Heffalumps and Woozles

Nightmare

Jack and Elsa

Jack and Elsa woke up in the strangest place.

"What did Sandy DO?!" Elsa asked.

"Were in the DREAM world." Jack said amazed.

"This isn't funny!" Elsa shouted.

Green big eyes were staring at them.

"Run!" Elsa pulled Jack along trying to find a way out.

Running didn't help at all though.

"Elsa. Will you relax." Jack said.

But she didn't. This wasn't what she wanted.

"I wanted us to see what was bothering my SISTER, not THIS!" She yelled.

"Okay. We'll find a way out of this." Jack said.

What was that sound? Looking around, it was elephants all around.

"Are we in Pooh bears head again?" Jack asked himself.

"I don't care. Run!" Elsa shouted.

They did. But everywhere they went it was nothing but strange creatures.

"I think Sandy sent us to Pooh's brain." Jack said.

"Well, that explains the ballroom dancers and that hard playing thing." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "SANDY!" Jack called.

They couldn't stay here.

The bad thing about being in someone's head, is they can get stuck and vanish from existence.

"Hope in." Jack said pointing to the balloon.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked.

Before Jack could answer, a golden light surrounded them.

In seconds flat. Elsa and Jack woke up in their own bed.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. But that was one nightmare. Sandy doesn't have any power like that." Jack said.

"We never speak of this. Agreed?"

"Agreed Snow Queen."

The End

Inspired by the song "Heffalumps and woozles" by I have no idea. But it's from "The Winnie the Pooh Movie"


	152. Reflection

Looking at the Snow Queen

Elsa and Jack

Elsa looked into her mirror in her ice palace.

This was really happening.

She was happy, but felt sad at the same time.

"Elsa?" Spoke her best friends voice.

"I knew I'd find you up here. Everyone is looking for you. You are the maid of honor." Jack Frost said.

"Sorry Jack. I just needed to get out for a while." Elsa said.

"Are you sad for Anna?" He asked.

"No! No. Anna, I'm happy for. I just feel like, this will never happen to me." She said honestly.

"Elsa. Your the Snow Queen. You are beautiful and powerful, and-"

"Jack. I'm an evil queen. With too much power. I may use if for good, but if there are others like Hans, I can't take any risk." She said.

"What? Your just going to give Anna the throne then and live up here?" Jack asked.

"I never said that." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Looking at herself again, she couldn't help it.

"Are you really going to keep staring at your own reflection? Your not Mulan." Jack scoffed.

"What does that mean I can fight!"

"I know you can Snowball. But I mean is, that she second guessed herself. Thinking she had to be someone she's not to impress others or please them. Elsa. You are nothing like that. You are the Snow Queen. A happy and beautiful queen, with a sister about to be married, and a best friend, who's an immortal guardian. What else could you need or even want to be?" Jack asked.

Elsa grinned. "Thanks Jack. But, Anna found love. Maybe not her "true love" as she thought. But, I feel a little jealous? No. Loathing for it."

"For someone?"

"Love. Yes." Elsa nodded.

Jack was silent. How could he explain this one to her.

Elsa laughed. "I know I feel love from everyone else. But, the love, Anna and Kristoff have. I wish I knew what that was like. Even just for a moment." She said.

Jack was still silent.

"I'm just asking for too much am I?" Elsa asked.

Jack cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Elsa. If you ever, and I mean, EVER, need a feeling of love like that, you can always call on me." He said. Giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

It wasn't new to Elsa that Jack did that, but his words, she knew he meant them. "Thanks, Jack. You really are the best." She smiled.

"Now, let's get back down to Anna's wedding." Jack said.

"Yes. Thanks. Let's go...Wow! You don't have to carry me!" Elsa shouted as Jack carried her princess style.

"This is faster down the mountain. And I can...FLY!" he shouted jumping off and the two went soaring in the sky down to Anna and her wedding.

The End

Inspired by the song "Reflecion" from "Mulan" sung by Lea Salonga. I like the original and the Christina Aguilera version too.


	153. When the Sun Goes Down

Dusk and Dawn

Elsa and Jack

Elsa couldn't wait for her evening with Jack.

She waited outside her house on the front porch.

Anna and Rapunzel were already upstairs blasting their crazy music which was a lot of rock, and love songs. While Elsa and Anna listened to some rock, Elsa was more a pop girl.

Merida was more in the rap kind which felt disturbing to her.

Elsa shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about music.

As she thought that, a blue buggy pulled up and there he was. Jackson Overlord Frost.

"Elsa Snow. Your ride has Arrived." Jack joked.

Elsa giggled.

"JACK!" Anna and Rapunzel hung out the window waving.

Jack honked the horn as Elsa walked in grabbing her shoes and purse then running to get into the car.

"How long have you been waiting?" He asked.

"I was waiting outside for about, three hours. Rapunzel and Anna already were turning up their rock music, so I had to get out of the house." Elsa said closing the door.

Jack chuckled and drove off.

"So, what exactly is this time date?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled. "It's us watching the sunset, then pulling an all nighter, with a few prank calls, and seeing the sunrise." He told her.

"What? We are going to be up all night long?"

"I brought plenty of food."

"Jack."

"It's all from Belle and Ella's cooking." Jack smirked.

"Okay, you played good." Elsa said shutting up about it.

Ella and Belle, made the BEST food in Elsa's opinion. They did run their own restaurant and bakery.

Anna prefers Tiana's but that might just be because she likes seeing her and Naven's son. Who's a sweet heart.

"You look beautiful." Jack said to her.

"Who says that anymore?" Elsa teased. "Thank you." She added.

"I do, since your my girlfriend..."

Then it clicked.

Jack called her what she NEVER wanted this to be. "Jack."

"I'm sorry. It slipped out." He said.

Elsa could tell he was wanting to beat himself. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to. But remember, we are close friends, who love to hang out."

"This is a date for friends. I know that too. We don't want to ruin this. And Dating for real is...a joke. But Elsa. I do love you."

"You've never kissed me Jack. And we agreed never to do something stupid." Elsa said.

They never wanted to ruin their friendship so, even if everyone thinks they are dating, they do it to let people, like Anna and Hiccup, leave them alone.

Anna never asks about dates Elsa goes on. Not after her bad apple with Hans. Even though he dated Anna too behind her back.

But Jack wasn't like that. Even with Rapunzel, Moana, and Katherine around him all the time. He never has failed to show her a good time, or to fail to even come on a date. He's kept every promise.

Maybe they did have true feelings of love for each other, but they never wanted to let them take control, and then things break down and they can't be friends anymore.

Sure it's a stupid thing, but hey, what else could she do.

"We're here." Jack said stopping the car.

Elsa got out and watch the sun shine a bright orange over the seaside. It was like seeing Anna's smile every morning as a child.

Or even seeing Olaf period.

"It's beautiful?" He asked.

Elsa leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you for planning this." She said. Love sucks.

When Hans was around love felt like she was being whipped around like roller costar ride. She hadn't the thoughts of him only dating her and Anna because of their parent's money.

Elsa and Anna lost their parents when she was 16. Anna was still too young, and Jack was there to help them both. Elsa was there for Jack after Katherine was kidnapped by Emily Jane's father, who is in jail, and Emily Jane and Katherine both run an orphanage now.

Jack then lost his sister and nearly his own life.

Elsa had been there to help save him, and be there when they finally found his sister's body.

They've been together for so many years. Who knew this was going to happen?

"There is goes." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. Seeing the sun go down, Elsa couldn't help but think about how things would be so much easier with her parents around, and Jack's sister here.

"I bet Jill would love seeing this. And Anna could play big sister too."

"And your parent's, would do what we are doing." Jack pulled her close, and they started to dance.

Jack wasn't a singer, but he hummed songs she knew well, and Elsa would sing them along with him.

The thoughts Elsa had were when Jack told her he loved her.

Jack was avoiding her after their graduation. Anna still had another year left, but Jack wasn't even talking to her.

"Jack!" Then she finally caught him, Hiccup and Astrid, all hanging out. "I want to know why my best friend is out here, not hanging with me, and..." Elsa had a break down of hurt emotions seeing Jack.

He calmed her down and told her he loved her. Elsa didn't understand it at first, but after a few moments, she understood he was serious, HE LOVED HER.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Thinking about when you confessed to me." She was honest.

Jack blushed a little. "I didn't know how to tell you. But I saw you crying for the first time in a while, and I couldn't help it. I lost control. I didn't want to hurt you, or our friendship. I tried to get Hiccup and Astrid to help me, but they only said I should tell you. And risk it all."

Elsa nodded. Hiccup called her the day after and explained the whole thing.

"I love you Jack but-"

"I know. This outlaw can't love." He chuckled.

Elsa remembered first seeing him. He was new, and it was middle school.

He looked like the bad boy cool man.

The only thing was, as many girls he flirted with, Elsa was the one to refuse anything from him.

But as the years grew, she fell for this outlaw of her friend. Best friend. She found the path to his caged heart, took the key and kept it. But she's never unlocked it.

He never went for another girl after graduation.

That made Elsa feel so special, but many girls were angry at her.

Jack made it clear he was dangerous. But so was she. Hans nearly killed them. And Elsa had to save them both.

Yet, Jack had the same ability. They were meant to be. He excepted her. And she excepted him.

But yet, they still aren't really together now.

"Well, we better get going. The sun rise is still a while away." Jack said.

Elsa and Jack stopped dancing and headed back to the car, where they soon hit the town and had a all night party of fun.

Songs came up on the radio and Elsa would sing them as she knew every single one.

Jack laughed, making drumming movements just to get Elsa thrown off and laugh till she couldn't breath.

But Elsa knew one thing. Things had to change. After seeing the sun rise, she would make her move. It was time to break free of her own cage, and be free, with Jack.

The End

Inspired by the song "When the sun goes down" by Selena Gomez.


	154. Feel This Moment

Moments

Jack and Elsa

Elsa couldn't believe this day came.

She waited up on the balcony for Jack.

They just got married, and now, they both had to show the whole world.

Elsa turned to see Jack still standing there.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "I'm fine. Just need to wrap everything about what happened." He said taking deep breaths in and out.

Elsa walked over and kissed his cheek. "We finally are together. Isn't that what we wanted?"

"Of course! I wouldn't think anything less or other wise."

"Is it because your...king?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "Elsa. I'm immortal."

"And I told you. I don't care." She kissed him real quick then smiled. "I married you out of love."

"Same here. I love you Elsa."

"Okay! You two have had your moments. Now, get out there!" Anna shouted.

Both Elsa and Jack laughed. Taking in a breath, they walked out, holding hands, and showing the world, the new king and queen, of Aredelle.

Inspired by the song "Feel This Moment" by Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilara.


	155. Naturally

Blood

Elsa and Jack

Jack watched as Elsa made more and more of the ice palace to have room for him and anyone he wants to come over.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

He could cover things in frozen frost, but not, "make" anything like Elsa does. She even makes snowman TO LIFE.

"Guess it's in my blood. It's all in my magic powers." Elsa laughed.

She always enjoyed herself when using her magic.

She felt free.

"You seem very happy." Spoke a voice.

Elsa looked up and there was Jack in a tree looking down at her.

"Hello Jack Frost. I am happy today. I feel lie I'm walking on air. My magic is just, so powerful and free. It's like I can do anything." Elsa explained.

Jack smiled. "Walking on air. Like me." He said making his way down to the ground.

"Don't you feel like that?" Elsa asks.

Jack chuckles. "Yeah. Everyday I get to see you and we fight along side together." He grinned.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Make fun of me if you want."

"I'm not. I think the reason you feel that way is because it's in your blood." Jack says. "You were more with these powers, and you've had to control them out of fear, then learn to love yourself with the beautiful powers you have. Creating living snow beauty." Jack explains.

Elsa smiles at him. "Thanks Jack."

"Anything for my Snowball."

"Why do you call me that? I have been called "Snowflake" before. Why call me "Snowball"?" Elsa asks.

Jack smiles. "Because, a Snowflake is fragile and will melt away, as well as your heart. But I call YOU a snowball, because you are a fighter. You are strong, powerful, beautiful, you just know what you want and you do it. You are a natural snowball, who will it it's mark." Jack says. "And that's why I call you that. Because you are my fighter. My snowball." He says hugging her.

Elsa felt tears coming up in her eyes. "I never knew that." She said trying not to cry.

"You are strong Elsa Snow. And I never will call you a fragile thing. You are much more then a a snowflake or even a snowball. You are a snow storm." Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "A snow storm is more dangerous and deadly. That's more you Jackson Overlord Frost." Elsa said.

Jack raised a brow. "Me? No way. I'm wild yes. But not like a storm." He chuckled.

"Come on Jack. You really are. You are a force to be reckoned with. Or not to. You know what I mean, Guardian of fun and joy!" Elsa snapped. Her face turning red.

"Calm down. I'm just messing with you." Jack said laughing. "I love you Elsa-" Jack realized what he said. "Oops."

"What now?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing! Um..." Jack was turning red as an apple.

Elsa giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Jack." She smiled.

Jack had his normal color come back to his face. "Thanks. Elsa." He smiled.

Elsa held his hand. "You and me both are frozen, by blood."

"We're FROZEN in our BLOOD." Jack joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Come on. That was a good one." Jack said running after her.

The End

Inspired by the song "Naturally" by Selena Gomez


	156. Slow Down

Picture Perfect

Jack and Elsa

"Hold still!" Jack shouted.

His little sister was enjoying her day out of the house and in the sun shine.

Even Elsa was happy but Anna was like this wild child.

"Olaf. Please do be careful!" Elsa shouted to her brother.

Olaf was running around enjoying being in the sun and not melting.

"He's fine Elsa. Just...CHILL!" And that was Rapunzel making more snow and FROZEN jokes.

"Haha. Very FUNNY!" Elsa snapped.

"Come on Pippa. You need to be still. I can't take the picture if your moving the whole time." Jack said.

"I just want to enjoy the sun. It's such a warm day. It's perfect." Pippa said.

Elsa laughed. "Yes it is. Maybe a little, magical." Elsa said using her powers quickly, snowflakes glowed in the sunlight, like little stars around Pippa.

She was in such awe, Jack took more pictures then need be.

"This is perfect for sure." Jack said.

"You finished?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Jack's finished." Elsa said.

"Good. Can we take a big picture?"

"What?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"The FRIENDS party!" Anna shouted.

"OH! I call Rachel!" Rapunzel said.

"Good. I want Pheebe!" Anna shouted back.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

Elsa shrugged.

"Jack can be Chandler and Elsa is Monica. Hiccup can be Ross since he's the super smart one." Anna said.

"Wait. Who's Joey?" Rapunzel asked.

No one said a word. "Toothless can be I guess. Olaf will be like Ben and Pippa can be Emma." Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just because were at the park fountain doesn't mean we're recreating the FRIENDS show." Elsa said.

But Anna ignored her and called Olaf over.

"Anna."

"Ah, let her be. Besides, I think you at least look pretty in any picture you pose for, Monica." Jack teased, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Elsa giggled quietly. "Thank you Jack. And you are also the WORST picture poser, Chandler." Elsa teased back.

Elsa walked over as Jack's mouth dropped. "Yo Elsa Snow take that back!" He shouted chasing after her.

The End

Inspired by the song "Slow down" by Selena Gomez


	157. Unbroken

Never Die, Forever live.

Elsa and Jack

Jack watched as Pitch touched the sleeping Elsa on the table of rock. Jack was making the most ugliest face. Meaning he was pissed off. But he couldn't say anything. Hans and the other villains were beating him while he was chained to the wall, to watch Elsa become one of them.

"Come. It's time." Pitch shouted.

Everyone was ready and waiting now.

Jack felt the blood running down his face.

How could this happen? "Elsa!" He yelled. Trying to get her to wake up.

She couldn't turn into on of them. Not them. Not Pitch Black.

She was much stronger then that. She isn't weak. She's a strong woman. Please, someone help her.

Anyone.

"She's frozen. You sure she's not dying?" What was Hans even asking that?

"I'm sure. I don't kill." Pitch said.

Jack glared at him. Knowing if she was dead, Jack would actually kill HIM.

But then again, you can't kill a Guardian. Because were already dead. For Jack and Pitch yes.

"I swear." And there she was.

"You all can't be serious?"

Elsa was awake...but...why did she sound-

"Ice." She whispered, and her skin became color and her coldness spread from the table she was laying on to the floor and up the walls.

"What is this?!" Hans yelled.

Elsa sat up and hopped off the table. "It's Ice meditation. Where I control my body temperature and then use that to freeze the room I'm in or my surroundings for about 100 miles from where ever I sit or stand." Elsa explained.

The the chains holding Jack broke. Elsa ran over and hugged him. "Like I'll be broken. I'm never falling for the darkness." She said.

And they made their escape.

The whole building was freezing over, so they had to be quick in getting out, or they'd be crushed.

"How did you- When-"

"I learned from Manny." Elsa said.

"How?!"

"Easy. Remember that mission with North and Katherine in China? That's where. I had time to kill and I trained the way Manny told me. I didn't think it really be THIS effective to the building however." Elsa said.

Jack nodded as they reached the door.

"Oh my. Wow." Jack said as the building came down at last seconds.

"Well, we guardians can't be broken. And even our love won't break us." Elsa said.

Jack lightly chuckled while in pain still.

"Let's get you back home and heal. We aren't all immortal for too long." Elsa said.

Helping him up and headed for home.

"I'm so glad your alive." Jack said.

"I won't leave you. Not to them or anyone else." Elsa smiled.

Lightly kissing his cheek. Jack soon could rest in this house they found till North and the others found them.

It took some time but they both healed up well. And had a few nights off of work.

Inspired by the song "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato


	158. Intoxicated

Breath

Jack and Elsa

Jack watched Elsa walking across the room.

He couldn't believe she was his. Or going to be. He hadn't said a word to her.

They were from two different worlds.

His a Dream and her, One that always comes true.

He is seeing an angel in the flesh.

"Jack?" Spoke Hiccup.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to her." Hiccup said crossing his arms. "You've been saying you will and yet, here you sit."

Jack sighed. Back to staring at Elsa from across the way. She walked right past him. Her laugh was like music. Her smile just like the sun and moon.

Eyes like stars in the night sky shining away.

"JACK!" Hiccup yelled. "Talk to her for goodness sakes man." Hiccup said.

"Fine. I will." Jack said standing up.

He walked up to Elsa. He didn't say a word to her. He couldn't.

Something just made his go silent.

"Elsa. I think someone wants to talk to you." Anna Snow. It was Elsa's sister.

Jack smiled. Be yourself. Everyone says that and it never goes right.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

Jack didn't know what to do or say. 'okay. Jack. take a breath. Breathe.'

He told himself. He took a long deep breath in and out.

"I'm Jack Frost. I know were both from two different worlds, but I think your cool. Amazing would be a better word. But so you don't get all freaked out, Cool. And I would like for us to be friends." Jack said. All in a single breath. He held what little breath he still had waiting for Elsa's answer.

"Oh. Was that a pun?" She asked.

"I guess. Unintentional." He said.

Elsa giggled. "Friends. I'm Elsa Snow. It's nice to meet you Jack Frost." Elsa said.

Jack breathed. He felt everything slow to a stop. They were friends now. YES!

How could anyone not was a breathless woman like the Snow Queen?

The End

Story inspired by song "Intoxicated" by The Cab


	159. Get Back

Together

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was meeting Jack for a coffee or tea in her case, to talk about something important. "What is it Snowball?" He asked. "Jack. Don't." She said glaring. With a deep breath she told him. "I want Anna and I to go back to being sisters." She said.

Jack sighed. "I know you two are joking right? You were ALWAYS sisters. I still can't believe you two have somehow stopped being sisters." Jack said.

"Please. Jack. I need your help to convince her." Elsa asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just ask her yourself. Things will be fine." Jack said.

"What is-" Anna was already here.

"Great." Jack said throwing up his arms.

"Elsa."

"Anna."

It was so bad right now.

"Please. Girls." Jack said.

"Why am I here?" Anna asked.

"So we could be sisters again. Come on. Like we can be." Elsa said.

Anna glared. "You didn't COME TO MY WEDDING!" Anna yelled.

"We are in a coffee shop." Jack remind them both.

"I'm sorry Anna. But I don't like Hans." Elsa said.

"Too bad! He's my husband now. Your just going to have to live with it." Anna said.

Jack sighed. This wasn't ending well.

"I'm Sorry Anna." Elsa said. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't care anymore Elsa. I may still love you, only because. But I will never be your sister again." Anna said then walked out.

Jack took a breath. "I'm sorry. I tried to-"

"I know." Elsa said nodding and wiping her tears. "She's right. Nothing will be back as it was."

"Well, I'll be here for you." Jack said pulling her into a hug. "And I'll be there for Anna too. In case this whole thing goes up in flames. When is does, because it will." Jack said patting her on the head.

"We will never be Anna and Elsa Snow." Elsa whispered.

"You will. Keep Hoping." Jack kissed the top of her head.

The End

Inspired by the song "Get back" by Demi Lovato


	160. How To Be A Heartbreaker

Made of Gold

Jack and Elsa

How to get a guy to regret breaking up with you.

Jack wasn't sure why Elsa was reading this.

She and Hans broke up just a few days ago over something stupid.

"Why am I here?" Jack asked.

Elsa then looked up at him, smirking.

"Step one, find a new guy." She said.

What?

"Elsa. I'm fine with being here for you, but this is a little-"

"Step two, show off your new fashion." Elsa read.

Jack did help her do some shopping. And Astrid letting her use a couple of her dresses. Which were very short.

But Jack was trying to not stare and not be a creep. Elsa was his friend.

"Step three, new taste."

What the heck did that mean?

"Step four, the finally step to getting over your crush, and making him regret breaking up with you, KISS the other guy."

Say what now?!

"Elsa Snow! I am drawing a line here!"

"Relax Jack. It's not going to be real. Just enough to fake everything." Elsa said more calmly.

"Why would you drag ME of all people-"

"Your who I trust the most. You are my best friend. I know nothing like that can happen with us." She said.

Jack wasn't sure if that was a complement or not.

But either way, "Okay. Fine."

Elsa smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You are a heart of gold. You know that." She winked.

Jack felt the red heat on his face. "You didn't mean KISS on the lips did you?" He asked.

Elsa smirked once again and Jack felt more red coming to his face.

The End

Inspired by the song "How To Be A Heart Breaker" by Maria and the Diamonds


	161. Celebrate

Penguins

Elsa loved her birthday party, nothing like being held captive to four penguins.

"Why don't you let me talk to them. Or I could just-"

"Shut it. Snow Queen." The leader snapped.

"I don't know Skipper. Maybe we shouldn't have done this." Said the younger one.

And the other one said something but Elsa couldn't understand.

"I calculated that they will be here in a few minutes." Said the smart one.

Elsa sighed. Knowing exactly who they were.

"Boys. Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico. I am the guardian of Love. If you want to be guardians too-"

"Shut it sweet cheeks." Skipper said. "We will become the hero's by stopping you." He said.

Elsa glared. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Skipper. Are e sure their evil/' Private asked.

"Thank you. This is why you are the favorite." Elsa said.

"Say what?!" Skipper shouted. Even Rico looked sad.

"Skipper. I think we might need to tape her mouth. Or else her words will get to us. Like a diva is." Kowalski said. And that was the last straw.

"A DIVA?!" Elsa used her powers and broke out of the ropes binding her. She could have done that anytime, but figured to stay and see what was really going on.

"Listen here you four little pests!"

"Pests?!" Private shouted.

"I an a GUARDIAN, if you really think were evil, the you haven't seen ME, and what I can do." She warned.

But the sound of clapping echoed through the place.

"Who goes-"

"Oh Skipper, chill out." Said a playful voice.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack Frost." She said crossing her arms.

Jack walked out of the shadows into the light. "Hello Snow Queen. Boys." Jack waved.

"Jack. You scared us." Kowalski laughed.

"man. You need to stop doing that or Rico might blow you up." Skipper said and Rico laughed.

"Please, he'd have to catch me first. Now why is my girlfriend here?" Jack asked.

Elsa raised a brow along with the four beaks dropping.

"Girlfriend?! Gee. We didn't know Jack. Sorry." Private said quickly.

"It's alright little man." Jack chuckled. "She's not an official guardian just yet." Jack said.

"Say what? Frost." Elsa warned him with her tone.

"Relax, Els." Jack said. "Boys. I know you think the guardians mean evil, but remember, I'm on your side. And if anything is going down, I'll let yo know first thing. Now, let's let the beauty queen lose, and you four head back to your spy craft." Jack said.

"Alright Jack. We trust you. It's her we don't trust." Skipper said.

Elsa was about ready to freeze him.

But the four then left quicker then she could see.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Why didn't you say that when I was tied up?" Elsa asked.

"Because I knew you'd get out yourself. Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to my girl." Jack smirked.

"I'm NOT your girl. Why do they even think that-"

"I just play along." Jack said. "Playing along keeps them a little...occupied. And they always want something to do when thy haven't had a mission in a week." Jack said. "It's like when I have to go with North to visit Po in China." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine. But next time, warn ME." She said.

Jack nodded.

And they two headed back to the north pole.

The End

Inspired by the song "Celebrate" from the "Penguins of Madagascar" sung by PitBul.


	162. Keep Your Mind Wide Open

Imagination

Elsa climbed up in her and Anna's tree-house and found her, asleep, leaning against Jack's shoulder.

Elsa yelled behind her. "I found them." And Hiccup came running out and climbed up with her.

"This is where you are." Elsa said.

"Man. You two really are hard to find. Why didn't we even think of checking here first?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry. But I found her here." Jack said. "Besides, I know how she feels about this...thing." Jack said.

"Oh." Elsa said. They had tried to watch "Bridge to Terabithia" and Anna lost it when Leslie died. she ran out of the house, and they had been looking for her for close to an hour.

"Sorry. Maybe we should have been more-"

"Elsa. It's okay." Jack said.

"Still, it happens." Hiccup said.

Elsa nodded. "You lost your father, Anna and I lost our parents, and Jack, you lost your sister." Elsa said.

"And yet, I know my sister would still want me to live my life. She had the best imagination, and I would always play along. She didn't die, completely. All the memories are still alive, with her in them. That's how you move on." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. She and Anna had to do the same thing after their parents died.

"Imagination is always with you. And I guess, that mean, so are they, right?" Elsa guessed.

Anna and her played so many games growing up, sometimes memories were like imagination. Just the images coming to mind. It's also the best part of being a child. With a nod from Jack, Anna began to wake up.

"Huh?"

"Hey. You scared us for awhile there." Elsa said.

Anna rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I got do upset and-"

"Jack explained. It's okay Anna." Hiccup said to her.

"There is something about that movie I do love. Even if it's sad." Elsa pointed out.

Anna raised her brow, but then Elsa began to sing. She sang the song from the movie "Keep Your Mind Wide Open" And Elsa sang it well, almost like Anna-Sophia Robb.

Anna heard Hiccup and Jack humming to it, and Anna eventually got the melody and sang along with her sister.

Once the song was over, they left the tree house to finish the movie.

"Thanks for talking to her." Elsa said to Jack.

"Of course. Anna is like my other sister. If she grew up, she and Anna would be great friends." Jack smiled.

Elsa gave him a hug before they sat down.

The End

Inspired by the song "Keep Your Mind Wide Open" from "Bridge to Terabithia" by Anna-Sophia Robb.


	163. The Other Side

Bad And/Or Good

Elsa and Jack

Ice cream was Elsa's favorite dessert to have after a big meal, or just on a hot day. But this wasn't either of those.

This was actually, an ice cream DAY.

Meaning everyone came to talk about their favorite ice cream.

"Mine is cookies and cream." Anna said.

"Nice." Everyone was saying around the same time.

"Thank you. I have a love for Oreo's so, why not." Anna giggled.

Hiccup laughed. "Astrid's is plain vanilla."

"So? I know Rapunzel LOVES chocolate." She said.

"What? I like coffee? Come on to the other side of the more bitter side." Rapunzel said.

Chocolate was actually Flynn's favorite. and Elsa knew this.

"What about you Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Mine?" Elsa thought about it.

"Butter Pecan?"

"No Hiccup. That's Tadashi's." Elsa said.

"What is yours?" Rapunzel asked again.

"I'm thinking." Elsa said.

"Well, mine is mint chocolate chip." Jack said.

"Really?' Everyone but Anna and Kristoff were that surprised.

Elsa smiled. She knew this.

"Yea. I lie minty stuff. How do you think I keep my teeth so white?" Jack asked.

No one had an answer.

"I like Rocky Road. Or Moose Tracks. I'm not sure." Kristoff said.

"Cookie Dough." Elsa said finally. "It's good, and it's bad for you." She said.

Rapunzel laughed.

"That sounds good." Jack said.

"Really? You'll have cancer for sure eating all those eggs." Rapunzel said.

"That's my sister." Anna warned.

No one ever heard Anna warn off anyone, except Hans. But Rapunzel, that was a WHOLE other ball park.

"Alright." Rapunzel said.

"Good choice. Bad food wise, but a good ice cream."

"Not as great as Mint." Elsa said.

"Now you guys make me want Sweet Frog." Anna said.

"We can go." Hiccup said.

"We can?"

"Astrid works there." Jack said.

"Totally there!" Elsa shouts.

"Then maybe we can all go clubing later when she's off work." Jack adds.

"How about NO!" Elsa said.

"Come on! Lighten up a little." Jack said.

"No." She said again.

But Jack kept on trying, till Elsa used her powers and froze his mouth shut. No Sweet Frog for him now.

The End

Inspired by the song "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo


	164. Stars Dance

Twinkle Little Light - T rated warning!

Jack and Elsa

Elsa blew out the candles for her birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Elsa Snow. Everyone said.

Elsa was on a trip with Anna, Kris, Hiccup, and Jack.

For her birthday, this was what she wanted for her 25th. A trip anywhere.

And Jack, sent them to Italy.

Anna wanted Paris or London. But that was for her and Kris to do for another time. Maybe in a few months or a year.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks all of you guys." Elsa said to her friends on her phone. All face timing her from Astrid's phone.

"I have to go. I'll see you all when I get home." Elsa said.

"Okay. Bye!" They all said.

Elsa hung up the call and was looking out at the city from the balcony hotel room.

Jack came out bringing her a plate of Spaghetti.

"Here you go Snow Queen." He said.

Elsa took the plate and began stuffing her mouth.

"Slow Down! You'll choke." she she did. But for a moment. "Right. Sorry."

Jack handed her a frozen cold water bottle for her to wash down with.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I forgot I have to really, not, eat fast." She said taking a bite.

"Alright. You just seem...overwhelmed." Jack said.

"Maybe a little. I just can't believe I'm here." Elsa said.

"I'm sure. But it's a great place. Guess...you haven't told...anyone yet?"

Elsa shook her head. "I almost don't want to." She said messing with the big diamond ring on her finger.

"I've always known it be you. But I never even thought, that this would really happen. It's like a dream."

"A dream that's now reality." Jack said taking her hand.

Elsa blushed, looking out at the city, looking like stars in the night sky.

"I love this place." She said.

"I know you do. But, we can't stay here forever." Jack joked.

"I know that. I wasn't saying that." Elsa scoffed.

"This place is just so...beautiful then back home." She said.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"You are going down town with that Spaghetti." Anna said as she opened the door.

Elsa quickly hid her hand. Not ready to tell Anna.

"Yeah. I'm the Champion of Italian food." Elsa joked.

Anna scoffed.

"I still beat you at the most french fries in your mouth." Jack said.

Anna scowled. "Those were the Chick-Fila fries. They're big." She said.

"Anyway, I'm heading out with Hiccup and Kristoff. Okay?"

"Alright Anna. We'll be just fine."

"Nothing funny now." Anna pointed to Jack.

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked.

Anna rolled her eyes then left the room.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

She finished eating and she and Jack went inside to put up their plates.

"Nothing would happen." Jack said to himself.

Elsa giggled. "Nothing that...she wouldn't know about."

Jack turned to her in shock. "Elsa Snow. What did you just-"

"I was joking. Partly. But Relax Jack. Nothing will happen." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "Okay. I don't want everyone hating me for THAT." He said.

Elsa laughed. "Like anyone would hate you. Except for Pitch Black." Elsa said.

"Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"I know Elsa. But...Remember, your bound to me, forever with this ring, it's a promise."

"Not till I say the words, wearing a beautiful wedding dress, and walk down, being given away by Hiccup, or Kirstoff. Maybe Sven and Olaf. But till all that happens, I'm not fully yours yet." She said.

Jack shook his head. "It's still a promise to me. That you WILL merry me." He said.

"Like I'd merry anyone else." She said giving him a kiss.

Elsa pulled away, running back outside, the jumping off the balcony.

Jack ran after her, and flew down to catch her.

Of course he did. He's her knight in blue hoodie.

"See, my hero will always come for me."

Jack scoffed as her pulled her back up to the room. "Don't do that again. Not after that last time. I nearly lost you."

"You and I can't always let our feelings get in the way. It's how Pitch get's to both of us. Saving each other, isn't the answer to fight him." Elsa told him.

Jack nodded. "I know. But I really don't want to lose you." He said. Giving her a deep kiss.

Elsa slowly kissed back till he puled away.

"I won't be beaten by Pitch Black."

"Alright. My knight." She giggled. "I know you want to protect me, but I am a guardian too. We can take care of ourselves." She said.

Jack laughed. "Yes. We can, and we won't be beaten down, because we come back stronger."

Elsa smiled. "You remember Bunny's words."

"Don't tell him." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes. I'l telling him. Because I'm the one who told him to talk to you about this, us, after what Pitch did to you, us." She said.

"Right. Of course you did. Because of what I did." Jack sighed.

Elsa moved her hand under Jack's shirt, feeling the scar opposite of where his heart is.

Pitch had her trapped, trying to get her to see the "dark side" of things. But then Jack came running in, and Pitch hit him in the chest, and Elsa lost it. She was like a powerful blizzard. Like when she heard about Anna from Hans.

Feeling the scar, deep, not yet fully healed on the surface. Elsa felt like it was her fault that he nearly died. Which was why she knew this was going to be even harder.

They loved each other, and this, being guardians, was going to really get in the way.

"Elsa. I'm alright." Jack whispered in her ear.

Elsa felt tears in her eyes.

Elsa looked up at Jack, and she knew they couldn't stay here for long.

"Jack." She only had to say his name for him to understand.

Jack and Elsa fell onto the bed, and kissed till the morning came. Anna would have to hate Jack for this, but Elsa too, because she wanted this. She was marrying this man anyway. No point in denying it.

Under the covers of night, Elsa and Jack, made their engagement official.

(Yea. I'm not going further.)

As they left Italy the next afternoon, Elsa and Jack would remember the city of stars that night. The day she said yes to being Elsa Frost.

The End

Inspired by the song "Stars Dance" by Selena Gomez


	165. I Put A Spell On You

I'll Make You Mine Tonight.

Jack and Elsa

Elsa, Merida and Moana walked in dressed as the three witches from "Hocus Pocus" ready to cause some trouble.

"Oh ladies. Ready to catch some fish-boys?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yes." Merida said already making her way to where Hiccup was at.

"I'll be over here. I'll leave you to get Jack Frost." Moana said. And she headed over to talk to Tadashi.

Elsa sighed. It's all for Halloween.

"Hello Jack." Elsa said.

Jack turned, not quiet understanding why but, he knew it was Elsa playing her part. "Hey Elsa. Or should I be calling you the Snow WITCH?" She didn't look pleased.

"Whatever you want to call me. Frosty boy." She said slightly pulling on a few strands of his hair.

"Elsa. Please don't. I know you hate me. Just forget it." He said.

As much as Elsa wanted to..."Please Just go with it." She whispered. "Merida and Moana are going to kill me." She said.

Jack sighed. "I won't go with you, but I can do this." And Elsa doomed herself as Jack gave her a long kiss on her lips.

She could feel eyes on her.

Why had this stupid spell have to work so well?

And by that, the dresses were enchanted and sadly it didn't actually work well enough to be anything evil.

Jack pulls away letting Elsa walk away back to the door waiting for Moana and Merida.

"Jeez Elsa. What happened with you and Jack there?" Merida asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I hate him, I hate this dress, I hate everything. I don't know actually." She said.

Moana shrugged. "They don't work. Let's go and change into PJ's and watch a movie." Moana said.

Merida and Elsa followed out, with Jack smirking. "You put a spell on me? I will make you mine, Elsa Snow."

The End

Inspired by the song "I Put A Spell On You" From Hocus Pocus.


	166. The Gospel Truth

Tea Party "Gospel"

Jack and Elsa

Elsa didn't mind having this for a tea party.

"Martha. How do you like your tea?" Zuse asked.

Elsa looked to Jack and Hades. They didn't expect Zuse of all people to come down to earth to play tea parties.

"With Sugar please!" Martha said smiling.

Zeus laughed and poured her green tea and gave her some sugar. Six cubes to be pierce.

"Thank you." Martha said.

"Of course. How of all your birthday's, you wanted to spend your 21 birthday with me?" Zeus asked.

Martha giggled. "Well, everyone I know already was planning my party, for a bar club dancing thing. Till Mel and Ben got into a trip with Belle and Adam. and Carlos is with Jay and Lonnie, playing the games around the world now. And Evie is planning her future wedding to Doug. Even though he doesn't plan on proposing for another four months." Martha explained.

"I also just wanted to know my uncle. Since I'm the daughter of Hades and not Jack Frost." She added sipping some tea.

"I see. It's good to get to know my family. Even if it is my brother Hades. I didn't even know he married or even had an affair. And had four children." Zeus said staring over where, Elsa, Jack, and Hades sat.

"I will kill me." Hades said.

"Yup. and Jack will gladly help him." Elsa said.

"You know it." Jack said sounding more pleased with himself.

"Well, it's good to know you, Martha..."

"Martha, Snow-Frost, Underworld." She answered.

(No idea what Hades, Zeus and Poseidon's last name would be, so I just went with this.)

"Right." Zeus said.

Elsa sighed. "How did she become...smart?" Elsa asked.

"You and Hades are both smart. His is the cunning and yours is the higher brain part. School wise." Jack said.

"And the way she talks, that, came from you." Elsa pointed out.

"And that my friend, is the truth." Hades added.

"No Gospel in here!" Martha yelled to her parents behind her.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "There's no singing." She told her daughter.

"This is my birthday. And I would love it, IF there was NO SINGING! This isn't some pretty princess film." Martha snapped, sipping more of her tea.

"She's no damsel. That's for sure. You are a strong woman. Just like Meg. My daughter in law." Zeus said.

"Oh. I guess that makes Hercules son my cousin now that I think about it. And for some reason...wouldn't I be related to Ariel and Rapunzel as well?" Martha asked.

"Rapunzel is younger then me. So no. And Ariel isn't your cousin. She's Poseidon's other half, but not related what so ever." Elsa corrected.

"How in the world-" Jack seemed a little surprised. Then, "Right. You and Anna read books with Belle a lot. And you did have HER with Hades. He would tell you all this."

"Hera, Zeus ex, actually talked to me about the history." Elsa said.

"Oh." Zeus said.

"She does love and I mean LOVE to talk. And I do see, why you never like to call her back." Elsa said to Zeus.

Hades just laughed. He was hearing about his brother's problems.

"Dad. Your over doing it." Martha said.

"Sorry, Firecracker." He said.

"She's not-"

"Daddy." Martha warned Jack.

Both of the men stayed quiet. For Martha.

"How do you do that?" Zeus asks.

"It's easy. They want me to be happy. So, as long as I am happy, they won't do anything." She says.

"You are a Gospel in your own way, Martha." Zeus said.

Hades, Jack, and Elsa groaned.

Martha however, smiled at the thought of it. "The Gospel of, control." She said.

"More like the Gospel of Evil." Spoke her sisters voice. "Oh Shut up STAR!" Martha yelled.

But that was the "Gospel" Truth.

The End

Inspired by the song "The Gospel Truth" all versions. From the movie Hercules, sung by Lillias White, Vanéese Y. Thomas, Cheryl Freeman, LaChanze, and Roz Ryan.


	167. Poor Unfortunate Souls

A Seaful Wedding To Remember.

Jack and Elsa

The wedding was happening.

Elsa wasn't sure WHY her and Anna were invited. But they were.

"Hey you two." There was the great king himself.

"King Eric. And Queen Ariel." Elsa bowed.

"Hey Melody." Anna said.

"Hi." She was just a little girl.

"Welcome to the wedding of...Hans and Ursula." Ariel said.

"This is not what I thought would be happening." Elsa said as she and Anna sat down.

"Thanks for coming anyway." That was Hans voice.

Both girls looked behind them as Hans smiled.

"Hans." Anna said.

"I'm grateful you both came." He said.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Elsa smiled lying right through her teeth.

"Thanks anyway Elsa." Hans said then walking away, Jack comes to sit next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asks.

"I was invited. Since Kristoff couldn't come." He said holding up his invitation.

Anna grumbled something that Elsa just ignored for now and would talk to her later about.

"Well, thanks for coming." Elsa said.

The wedding soon started, it wasn't as grand, but it was just simple. On the beach, Hans wearing white, and Ursula, in her human form, wearing...black?

Anyway, it was quick and there was only cake being served. They didn't want any fancy food. Just get to the wedding cake, music, and you could leave after they did.

Which is what happened.

Elsa was glad.

Jack offered to take Anna and her home.

And the three just laughed about how easy that was and more then happy for the two.

"Who knew Hans and Ursula would be made for each other." Jack said.

"Yes. Those words Hans said, I don't think he would have even meant them if he dated either me or Elsa." Anna said.

"I wouldn't date Hans on my life one. Two, I'm actually happy for the two. Villains deserve happiness too." She said.

"Agreed." Jack said.

The End

Inspired by the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" From the Little Mermaid. Sung by Pat Carroll.


	168. Shiny!

Tamatoa

Jack and Elsa

Elsa listened to this huge crab singing and bragging about how big and shiny he was.

Even Jack, and North were board of it. Bunny and Tooth were trying to find a way to beat him but it was just too much.

Not even Sandy or Hiccup, who were flying around him, could find a weakness on that hard "shell" of his.

Elsa had just about enough. She stood up from inside the little "prison" she was in with Jack and North just outside of it, and shouted.

"HAY!"

The crab froze and turned to face her inside. "What?"

"I just want to know something. Why do you think YOUR the most shiny thing or being ever? I mean, have you even been outside of this cave of yours? Talked to Evil Queen's magic mirror? Or even seen what other treasure people leave behind in the sea?" Elsa asked.

"And why should I care about what's outside? No one knows about me, or dares to come visit but for a fight. I just like to be a show off. It's how I'm SO SHINY!" He exclaimed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. And said something that cased everyone to freeze. "I'm not impressed."

The Crab, Jack and North, even Hiccup and Toothless still in mid air, were all shocked.

"Say WHAT?!" The crab reached in picking her up and bringing her to his face.

"I said, I'm not impressed." She repeated.

The crab was in such shock and anger.

"I have shiny magic that I use to make things look shiny. But all that gold and jewels on your back, it just gives me a headache. It is so heavy to carry. How do you even have ALL of it on your back? Your shell must be crying out in pain or at least be cracking in half. It's all TOO MUCH!" Elsa said.

The crab was even more angry.

But then, he set her down.

"Huh?"

"You may be right. I have so much, but, no one to share it with. No one comes here because I'm scary. Big, and I get hungry easily." He admitted.

"That stupid girl had to cover me with GREEN GOOP! But, still, no one comes. You guardians and Maui only come for fights when I'm miss behaving." He says.

Elsa sighs then smiles. "How about, I find the magic mirror, and you can talk to people outside your cave. I'm sure the GUARDIANS will help set up a little trip for any of the other villains to come and visit. Except for those who are in the solitaire prison." Elsa added thinking about Scar.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" The crab asked.

Elsa looked to Jack and North, who shook their heads.

But Elsa lived to make things right. It's what Jack loved about her and it's what made her a guardian. "Yes. But as long as you STOP eating people, and we don't hear about anything, like you keeping someone prisoner in here or anything like that, then your...golden." Elsa smirked.

The crab smiled. "Alright. I promise. But they will have to bring me some food to keep me occupied." He said.

Elsa nodded. "Deal." And so, the villains went on a "vacation" to visit the shiny crab named Tamatoa. And bring him food as well.

There was no cause of trouble from him for at least a month, before he threw up on Morgana, Ursula's sister, and she cursed him.

The End

Inspired by the song "Shiny" from Moana, by David Bowie.


	169. Be Prepared

Baby Be Ready

Jack and Elsa

Elsa didn't like this.

Why did this have to happen?

"How could you lose the BABY?!" Anna shouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Hiccup lost his own child and Rapunzel's new baby who wasn't even a year old yet.

She and Jack were dragged down to look for them.

"Why are WE here?" Jack asked.

"Because Anna is my sister." Elsa said.

"I don't know why my son wanted to take her out on a ride. But he did, and Rapunzel will kill me. Can we just look before Asttrid will kill me too?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry. Man. I'll look up in the sky." Jack said.

"Thank you." Hiccup said.

"Anna, you and me run on ahead okay?"

Anna nodded and the girls made a run for it.

Hiccup slowly behind and Jack up in the air.

Jack looked around, where could John and the baby go? And on Toothless?

"I can't believe this had to happen." Anna said.

"Don't go beat yourself up. I know Hiccup is still new to this whole father thing."

"No not that, it's just how I wasn't prepared for this TOO happen. I have been going through this list, training for this for when Kristoff and I finally have a baby of our own. And I never would have-"

"Anna. Take this from someone who's seen all sorts of children, you are NEVER prepared for parent hood. No joke. You think you are perfect, but it's nothing like you think. Trust me. You can't beat a wild child. Or else someone would have beat Jack when he was little a LONG time ago." Elsa said.

"Wow! You and Jack sound just too perfect." Anna said.

"And I will never have childred." "never" she says.

"There they are!" Jack pointed ahead.

Elsa and Anna ran for it, seeing Toothless on the ground, sleeping?

"Guess he got tired carrying them both." Hiccup said.

Anna picked up the baby and Hiccup got his son.

"You go on. We'll stay here with him." Elsa said.

Hiccup and Anna left, leaving Jack and Elsa with Toothless.

"Just think, we are lucky to not be married and have to deal with all this." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "Yup."

The End

Inspred by the song "Be Prepared" from the Lion King. By Jeremy Irons.


	170. Kiss The Girl

Kiss The Girl

Jack and Elsa

Jack couldn't believe this was happening.

Sure, he dreamed of this, but...with it coming true, Jack was even more nervous.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Of course. I'm Jack Frost. Remember?" He said grinning.

Elsa Snow, nodded in agreement, and took his hand.

Slowly walking onto the dance floor. They took a moment, then the song played.

"Let's see what the king and queen will dance to."

And it was convenient, that it was "Kiss The Girl" that played.

Elsa groaned.

Jack smirked a little. The song started and it was a quiet mood.

Elsa was red in the face while dancing.

Jack was too, but he was smiling at Elsa's face.

she was so beautiful in her dark blue homecoming dress and Jack wearing his white suit.

It was like they were the spirit of winter, together.

But Jack didn't have Elsa's blonde hair, and she didn't have his chestnut brown hair.

Thankfully, the song was almost over, Elsa looked more calm and relaxed.

The finish of the dance was smooth as a rock.

"Thanks for that." Elsa said.

"No problem." He said.

The he watched her walk to her date. Hans. How could he have gotten Elsa?

Well, Jack was with Astrid anyway. Not that they were dating like Elsa and Hans, but they went as friends. Since Hiccup asked Merida.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

Jack shook his head. "I'm never going to be the same after this." He said.

Astrid hugged him. "Let's head out and get ice cream." She said.

Jack nodded. He should have at least done what the song said and take the punch from Hans like a man. That way, Jack could die in peace.

Elsa on the other hand, "I'll get you some water. You look sick after that dance." Hans said kissing her hand and off he went.

"Humph. sick isn't quiet the right word. More like...LOVE." The voice made Elsa go red again, but not from blushing or embarrassment.

"Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian! You just shut up! I'm already in pain from that and I don't need a lecture on it from YOU!" Elsa shouted or yelled.

Satiation laughed.

"That was a little uncalled for." Ariel told him.

"Please. What WAS uncalled for, was you going to the sea witch, Ursula, and trading in your voice, just to go and merry some prince." Sebastian said.

Ariel giggled. "Eric and I are happy however." she added.

Sebastian couldn't argue with that. But he knew Elsa and Jack were not happy, not being together. Even for a guardian of music, he could always tell from the song in someone's heart, that they belong to each other.

The End

Inspired by the song "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid. By Samuel E. Wright.


	171. In a World of my Own

My Own World

Elsa and Jack

Elsa loved her little world.

Sitting in her ice palace, she could see Anna ruling with Kristoff, the king and queen of Arendelle.

Elsa left that life behind when she became the Snow Queen of Love. A guardian of her own standards.

"Your having fun." Spoke a voice.

Elsa jumped hearing the squeak of the voice. "Alice!" She shouted.

Alice giggled. She had become a guardian of the MAD people. Meaning her world, is mostly, Wonderland. Elsa and Jack shared with Emily Jane in the whole nature aspect. But Elsa had her world of her kingdom and her winter mountain. Jack had almost the whole world, but mostly the wind and sky.

He never liked to stay in one place. Unlike Peter Pan, a guardian of Neverland and one of youth.

"Sorry." Alice giggled. "I just couldn't help it."

"Please. You always love fun and games. It's how you and Peter are a thing." Elsa said.

"And you and Jack are one too. Don't try to deny it. He's the reason you had to leave your sister and your whole kingdom." Alice snapped.

While she was right on A point.

"I had to leave because I wouldn't age. I would have been queen forever. It was better for my kingdom, if Anna ruled it, with her children. Rather then me. And who told you about me and Jack?!" Elsa demanded.

Alice smirked.

Elsa growled. "OH! That Rabbit!" She shouted.

"Don't blame him. I am the new "queen" of Wonderland." Alice said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Just because she was a guardian, didn't mean everyone had to treat her like a queen.

"Whatever. The Heart Queen in busy with James Hook. She might even become Heart Hook!" Elsa exclaimed.

Alice gagged. "Please. That relationship won't last. No Wonderland/Neverland one will."

"Are you saying you and Peter are having problems?" Elsa asked grinning.

Alice scoffed. "Not us. Tiger Lily and the Lost boys. They have a few relations, some romantic some not. But they come and go like Jack Frost does. It's just the way it is for both lands that technically, don't exist." Alice said.

Elsa could understand that doesn't work too well. But she hoped it was something about Alice and Peter, so she could tell Jack, and he'd rub it in Peter's face.

He loved to make himself better compared to an actual boy. Jack was more adult. Which seemed to make Peter more happy, thinking he's the better "man" for a child.

"Okay then. But still, why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"Aw. What? I can't just come by and say hello?"

Alice, NEVER stops by unless for something or has a reason. Elsa crossed her arms knowing this because poor Bunny and North have been asked favors of her MANY times and they hated it.

"Alice. I know YOU." She said.

Alice grunted. "Come on Snow Queen. I just need you to-"

"If you say the word your thinking, then I WILL throw you out." Spoke a deep voice.

Elsa smiled a little knowing it was Hiccup and Jack.

Alice hated one thing, Dragons.

Toothless slowly approached her.

"Oh. I see now. I'll be hopping along then." And she was gone.

Elsa sighed. "Thank you Toothless. I owe you BIG time." Elsa said scratching the little dragon's head.

"What about us?" Jack asked.

Hiccup chuckled. "What could we have done against an ancient guardian like Alice?" He asked Jack.

"I'm older then her!" Jack complained.

Elsa giggled. "By what Jack? Age or Looks?" She asked.

Jack looked older and was over 300 years old. But Alice, she looked 12 or 10, and could have lived a lot longer then Jack.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup finally asked.

"Yes. How goes the land of Dragon's?" Elsa asked.

"Great! Astrid and the others all are a big help. And Jack's a good babysitter too." He adds.

"Baby dragons? Cute" Elsa smirked.

Jack blushed. "Maybe. But they are more troublesome then a real human one." He said.

"And HOW would you know THAT?" Elsa asked sounding irritated.

Jack knew only one person who had a baby. "You. Went. To see...RAPUNZEL?!"

And Hiccup took Toothless back home and away from the two guardians fighting it out like an old married couple.

The End

Inspired by the song "In A World Of My Own" from Alice In Wonderland. By Kathryn Beaumont.


	172. When I See an Elephant Fly

I Just Want A NAP!

Elsa was napping under a tree when she heard Anna and Rapunzel playing with the water balloons.

"Can you guys be quiet. Go and see a movie or a show or something." Elsa shouted.

"But there's no good movie, and what show?" Anna said.

"I think Jack and Hiccup are still eating their guts out inside with the marshmallows." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah. I have some gummy bears up in my room." Anna said.

Soon the girls went up to her room, leaving Elsa to finally take a nap.

But a shadow covered her face.

"Are you serious?"

But it was just a baby elephant.

"Oh. Sorry Dumbo." Elsa said petting his head, his ears are pretty big. "You want to take a nap with me?" She asked.

Dumbo loved the idea. And snuggled up next to her under the tree.

After the nap, Elsa went inside with Dumbo to find her sister, the boys, Rapunzel and Olaf all pass out in the living room.

"Well, guess I'll just read a book. Thank you for sleeping with me Dumbo." Elsa said.

Jack and Hiccup both shot up a moment.

"I'll see you later. The circus is in a week." She reminded him.

Dumbo blew his trunk, waking up Rapunzel and Anna.

As Dumbo left, he was flying high in the sky.

"The day I see an Elephant fly..." Then the crows on the roof started to sing.

"WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT-"

Elsa quickly used her powers to shoot up at them to get them flying off. She wasn't in the mood for the crows singing.

She closed the door and everyone went back to sleep.

The End.

Inspired by the song "When I See An Elephant Fly." From Dumbo. By Cliff Edwards, Hall Johnson Choir, Jim Carmichael.


	173. Thin Air

Will Always Love You

Elsa and Jack

"You don't have to be so sad." Elsa said.

Jack wasn't in the best mood. He found out that his sister is the great, great, great, great, great grandmother of Elsa and Anna's mother's mother.

Meaning he was basically, related to Elsa and Anna.

And he was in love with her. He married her.

"Elsa. This is bad. I married you, I practically married my own sister here. This really is bad." He said.

Elsa sighed. "No one knows that. Just because they had the same name doesn't mean-"

"Elsa. It does." Jack said.

Jack shook his head.

"Jack. I love you. I don't care if we possibly are related. Besides, it would only matter if I was her direct child. Not after nearly eight generations." Elsa said.

"Elsa. I love you too. But if this-"

"Jack." Elsa took his hand in hers and placed her other hand on his cheek. "I'm never leaving you. And no one, is taking you away from me, not even your own sister, even if she's family or not. It doesn't matter to me." She said.

Jack smiled a little. Placing his hand over hers, pressing her hand against his cheek and squeezing his hand in hers.

"I really do love you Elsa Snow." Jack said.

Elsa kissed Jack. He wasn't refusing something so sweet.

"Guys!" Anna shouted.

"My gosh!" Elsa shouted.

"I found it. This the book about Jill." Anna said.

She opened up the book that had her history. She was a warrior, in a war. She had a wonderful family leaving behind her parents and younger siblings.

"This isn't my sister." Jack said. Reading what she had done, it sounded like her, but it wasn't. She didn't have a father, nor a brother any longer.

"Don't worry Jack. I'm sure she's here watching over you." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks Elsa. You really are the best." Jack said. He was more revealed that he and Elsa weren't related. Even though what she said could have been true, he didn't want to take that chance at all.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now." Anna said sneaking out of the room knowing Elsa and Jack wanted some alone time.

But Jasmine knocked on the door.

"Hey. You you guys want to come out and play some basket ball?" She asked.

"Yeah. Elsa and I will be there in a minute." Jack said.

Anna was already out the door with Jasmine.

Once they left, Jack gave Elsa a quick kiss.

"Really?" She asked.

"I had to. I'm sorry I made such a fuss over this thing." Jack said.

"I know. But I love you. And I will fight for you. because I'm your..."

"Snowball." Jack gave her a more sweet kiss.

Elsa kissed back wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack pulled away, "We better go. Or else we'll never get out there to play." He chuckled.

Elsa nodded. "Right. We can't stay inside all day." She said.

And they headed out to play basket ball.

The End

Inspired by the song "This Air" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. By Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin.


	174. Mad Madam Mim

We've Got This.

Jack and Elsa

Mim and Merlin we're running around chasing each other in the throne room.

"How do you deal with this? Chasing the villains all over the world?" King Arthur asked.

"You have no idea. Being a guardian, isn't as easy as it looks. Even Manny, the more wiser guardian, has trouble keeping up with any of those who have escape." Elsa explained.

"Sorry you have to go through all this." Arthur said.

"Don't worry about it, great king. JACK!" Elsa yelled.

Jack flew down, swooping in, and Mim was locked inside a crystal ball.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Mim yelled.

"Easy. No magic can beat the darkness of the Haunted Mansion." Jack grinned.

"That's it?" Arthur asked.

"For now. We'll have to find a different place for her. She's much too dangerous and powerful to be left with the other villains." Elsa said.

"The Haunted Mansion, should be enough to hold her. I've talked with the spirits there. She will be isolated. For the most part. The ghost's there will have a good scary good time making her jump. It also keeps them busy and won't go scaring others." Jack said.

Arthur nodded. "Alright. Good luck." He said.

So they took Mim in the crystal ball and left Camelot.

"So, about the haunted mansion..." Jack spoke.

"Don't say a word. What the king doesn't know, won't kill him." Elsa snapped.

The End

Inspired by "Mad Madam Mim" from The Sword in the Stone. By Martha Wentworth.


	175. A Whole New World

Crafting Worlds of Mine

Jack and Elsa

Elsa hated this game sometimes.

"Elsa! Watch out!" Anna shouted.

"I got ya." Jack said swinging around his sword.

"Dead." Jack chuckled.

"Jack, it was just a spider. Not a skeleton, not a zombie, just a spider. Not even a creeper." Elsa said not amused.

"Come on. It's just MineCraft, Elsa." Jack said.

Elsa and Jack were the MineCraft pro's of their friends.

Elsa got Jack started on it when Aladdin and Jasmine were over one day. They run a channel on YouTube that is based around survival and creative in the game. Jasmine is the survival part while Aladdin is the more creative part.

"Give me some credit." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Going back to building he huge fortress surrounding her ice castle.

Really it was concrete that is light blue, light green, and light gray.

"This castle is looking great Elsa." Anna said watching them play and eating popcorn.

"Thank you. I'm trying to make this look nice while the inside is currently a mess." Elsa said looking to Jack.

"I WILL go and sort the stuff out. But I keep running out of wood and cobblestone." He said.

Anna giggled. "You really could be like Aladdin and Jasmine. in a WHOLE NEW WORLD." Anna teased.

Elsa and Jack groaned. Every time they played the game, a joke about Aladdin's world came up all the time and it got super annoying. "Your not Sans!" Elsa snapped.

"Come on. Don't be an IAGO!" Elsa said laughing harder.

"Anna. Please. Stop. For the love of MineCraft and UnderTale." Jack begged.

"Alright. I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa said. She worked on the rest of her fortress.

"What did you call this world again?" Anna asked.

"The New School!" Jack and Elsa smirked.

"Why?" Anna didn't get it.

When Jack was first learning, it was called Mine School. When Aladdin and Jasmine taught her how to play, they titled the video "Crafting School" so it was simple to just call it a school of sorts.

"Just what came to us." Elsa shrugged.

"It's still very cool and all" Jack said.

"Thanks. I just wish there was a few things added or fixed in this game." Elsa said.

"Easier way to protect the baby turtles?" Jack asked.

"Yes. That's one thing. Smarter dogs. Have the pigs drop something over then their meet, add more animals. Land animals. Like raccoons, black bears, bigger birds to actually, fly on." Elsa said.

"Yes. I agree with the birds. I love my parrots. But they don't fly well. Same with some more sea animals. Like we can float on the turtles backs, or can like, somehow ride the dolphins like the horses." Jack said.

"I feel so bad for the creator. He has to hear this and he might just...have his work cut out for him." Anna sighed.

"A whole new world really awaits for those who expect more." Elsa said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll let the creepers kill you now."

The End

Inspired by the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. By Lea Salonga and Scott Weinger.


	176. Oogie Boogie

Scary Vacation

Jack and Elsa

Elsa shook her head, as both Jack's chased the little evil triplets around the old haunted castle.

"Sally, why are Jack and I here?" She asked.

"I know Jack's a guardian, and you are a queen, but since these three are..." Sally couldn't finish.

"Come here!" King Jack, finally caught them. "Now, tell me where Oogie Boogie is." He asked.

"Yes. Because I'll freeze the LOT of you." Jack Frost yelled.

"Jackson!" Elsa shouted at him. "I'm sorry Sally. Jack's not thrilled with...this place." Neither was Elsa for that matter.

"It's fine. While we did agree to care for these...children."

"Where is Oogie Boogie?!" Jack yelled again.

Elsa scoffed, and marched up to the two Jack's.

"Listen here, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I can stop these two from doing terrible things to you. But if only if you tell us, where Oogie Boogie is hiding. And if you refuse, I'll take you into, my sister and friends care. Where you'll have to live with us GIRLS and do all sorts of girly pretty things." Elsa smiled telling them that.

"HE"S ON THE BEACH!" All three shouted.

"The...beach?" King Jack questioned.

Jack Frost, sighed. "I know where. I'll give Tooth a call so she can meet us there." He said.

"What is this...beach?"

"King Jack. I'll tell you another day. But right now, we need to focus on Oogie Boogie." Elsa said.

"Right. I'll have us a lunch meeting after this matter is settled." He said.

"Good. I'd like that. And you take care of these three, and keep an eye on them this time." Elsa said.

Jack and Elsa headed to meet Tooth at the Hawaii beaches.

"There you are." Elsa crossed her arms on the sandy beaches.

Oogie Boogie sipped his lemonade. "Well, I know those three runts couldn't keep their mouths shut if YOU were looking for me. Queen Elsa." Oogie said.

"Your coming back with us you know." Jack said.

"I just wanted to see the sun for once. Come on now! Can't a guy have a relaxing day?" Oogie Boogie asked.

Elsa and Jack looked to each other, then back at him. "NO!"

Oogie Boogie didn't resist them as they took him back to the cave of villains.

"Should we put him in the max prison with the other evil of evil?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Neh. He's just fine. He doesn't kill anyone. He just scares them. Same with Mim, but she's...eaten people. As a cat when they are a mouse of a bird." Jack explained.

Elsa nodded. "I trust you on that then." She smiled.

Jack took Oogie inside. "You could have said something smoooother, then that. Your no prince remember." He said to Jack.

Jack turned red. "Shut up you." He shouted and tossed him in. But he did have a point. Jack was no prince. Or king like other Jack. But he married Sally, who's no princess. So, there's still hope for him. A little anyway.

The End

Inspired by the song "Oogie Boogie" from Nightmare Before Christmas. By Ken Page.


	177. The Headless Horseman

Headless Horseman Halloween Candy Song

Elsa and Jack

Dinner was great that night. Elsa and Anna don't remember having such a great feast since their parents died. But this wasn't anything their servants made for them.

This was the work of the guardians North, Tooth, and Bunny.

"This isn't food." Anna said.

"Your right." Bunny said.

"IT"S CANDY!" Jack Frost shouted.

"Did Jamie and the kids give you ALL there candy?" Elsa asked.

"No. I got all this candy myself." Jack said.

"Are you kidding me? Jack. We came here for food. Not for SWEETS!" Elsa shouted.

"It's Halloween. Isn't this the time of-" Anna was cut off.

"Yes. It's the Headless Horseman's night of appearance." North said.

"Then, why don't you go and catch him? He's considered a villain right?" Anna said.

"He is. Of sorts." Elsa said.

"The only thing is, we give a check up with him. But he is only around for literally one night. So, we just watch him over the night, talk with him as a check up thing, give him some pie and butter scotch and weathers caramel and he's off." Jack explained.

Anna shook her head. "What? Why? I mean he can't just appear and disappear in the cave?"

"He won't leave Sleepy Hollow." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Oh." Anna understood now.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Can we just go. I'm ready to give this check up and candy of the year to Horace." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. Standing up. "Alright." And Jack and Elsa were off to meet the ghost named Horace.

It was dark as could be. Elsa hated the night. But what she really hated was, no moonlight. Why didn't Manny give Elsa or Jack a power of moonlight in the darkest of nights.

Then a sound from a horse echos behind Elsa and Jack.

"Right on time." Jack said.

"Same." Horace spoke in a deep voice.

"Here is your candy. I hope you haven't been giving people heart attacks." Elsa said.

Jack rolled his eyes and went over the check list of life with Horace.

Elsa was ready to go.

"That's it. See you next year." Jack said.

Horace rides off in the night.

A sound makes Elsa jump, her and Jack fall over on the ground.

"Shoot." Jack shouts.

"Sorry." Elsa looks behind her. Jack looked different this close. But since it was so dark, she couldn't tell just HOW close they were.

"It's fine." Jack said. The two stand up and head back to find... "Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Everyone on their backs.

"Sorry. But it was all SO GOOD AND SWEET AND CHOCOLATY!" Anna said.

Elsa sighed placing her hand over her face. "What am I going to do with you."

"You could just stay the night. Not like North will argue." Jack said.

North pointed to the roof to protest, but burped then was back to passed out.

"See?"

"Fine. But first thing in the morning, bacon better be ready." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Right at 6 am." He smiled.

What a Halloween night. As the night got darker, Elsa could hear Sleepy Hollow's people and the monsters all coming out at this time of night, sing the song of The Headless Horseman.

The End

Inspired by the song "Headless Horseman" from The Adventures of Ichabob and Mr. Toad. Sung by Bing Crosby.


	178. Hell Fire

Never Left Behind

Jack and Elsa

"Choose. Your lover, or your own power."

Elsa was asked.

How could this happen?

Well, apparently, the so called priest of France, was the cousin of Weselton.

And now, Elsa had to save Jack, or herself.

How could she not choose to save Jack?

"Well?" She really hated these men.

"I will ALWAYS pick Jack over my powers." Elsa said.

Claude Frollo growled. "Suit yourself." He took Elsa by the neck. "Your life, to free his." He said.

"Please. Like I'm that stupid." Elsa choked. Quickly using her powers, sending Claude back, and hitting the wall.

Elsa ran to Jack lying on the table.

"Okay. Let's go Jack." Elsa said, picking up Jack and carrying him out of here.

"You'll never get out." Claude said, and set the only opening out, on fire.

"Let the fires of Hell burn you." He said getting away.

"Really?" Elsa asked. Rolling her eyes, she used her powers and put the fire out.

"I'm the Snow Queen." She said, making her way out of the cave.

"We're out." She said.

Slowly, she made her way, to the north pole.

After some time, Elsa and Jack healed and rested up.

Jack finally woke up. "What? What happened? Where is-"

"He's gone. For now. But once you've healed up better, We will be back out there to find him, and catch him." Elsa said, holding Jack's hand.

"Okay. Thanks. For coming for me." He smiled a little.

"Like I'd leave you there." Elsa scoffed. But smiled back.

They were a team, and they stuck together no matter what.

The End

Inspired by the song "Hell Fire" from Hunchback of Notre Dame. By Tony Jay.


	179. I Think I'm In Love Again

Again We Fall

Elsa and Jack

Elsa lay on her bed. Not even sure how or why this happened. Why had it?

Why had, of all the guys in the whole universe, had Jack Frost be the one, to sweep her off her feet, steal her heart, skipping beats, you get the idea.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on her door and opened it.

"Anna. I think I've fallen." She said sitting up in her bed.

"What?" Anna asked, walking over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I think...I'm...I've falling in love...WITH JACK." Elsa said.

Anna was shocked, but instead of joy, she saw the sadness and fear in Elsa's eyes. No time for being right.

"Oh. Elsa. This is...good?" Anna questioned herself.

"Anna. How can I love someone who won't die with me and will move on to the next girl. Do you even know how many girls Jack's dated in the 300 years he's been a guardian?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head.

"I'm sorry sis." Anna said hugging her weeping sister.

Elsa cried in Anna's arms.

While Jack, listened in through the window. "Sorry Elsa." Jack had said to himself.

"Guess it's better if I say, I've only ever loved you." He said. Peeking in the window one last time, before flying off, back to the north pole.

With a sigh, he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa's sad face.

He never had anyone. Not till she came along and changed everything in his life. Dead or alive.

"Jack." And there she was. Katherine. Or Mother Goose. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I think, I'm in love, Katherine." She gasped. "Really?" She sounded thrilled.

"Yes. With Elsa Snow." He sat down. Katherine's face frowned. Now she wasn't excited.

"Oh."

"And I know she's a future guardian. And Guardian's, can't be in a relationship."

"What? Says who?" Katherine asked.

"Emily. Remember. She talked to us about that. Even Manny says...Actually, he said the opposite." Jack thought.

"Jack. Elsa Snow. She's the future guardian of Love." She told him.

Jack was shocked. "HOW?"

"Because I visit Manny and talk to him all the time. Look. I was the one who thought Elsa Snow was guardian material. And Manny checked her out. And agreed. I didn't think...You'd fall for her." She looked sad.

Jack sighed. "Guess then, I'll have to keep an eye on her?" Jack said.

Katherine nodded.

He then formed a smile. "Alright then. And I'll try and prove to Elsa that we CAN work this out. Together. Thanks, Katherine." And Jack was off. Leaving Katherine to cry her eyes out. All because of her, she's lost her nightlight, forever.

Inspired by the song "I Think I'm In Love Again" by Kat Dahlia.


	180. Sit Still Look Pretty

Not a Dolly Girl

Elsa and Jack

"Come on. Elsa. I do want everyone to see you as this beauty, that is mine." Hans says.

Elsa frowns. "But, it feels like I'm being treated like a trophy. Like I'm just an item or object." Elsa explained to him.

"Come on. I take you everywhere, and let you hang with your friends."

"Yeah. Like two days a week!" Elsa snapped.

"What was that?" Hans asked.

"I'm done being treated like a metal you won. I'm just done." Elsa said. She turned and walked away.

"Your making a mistake." Hans warned.

Elsa turned but someone else spoke for her.

"You've lost her dude."

It was Jack Frost and Hiccup.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Just checking on you. And wondering if you wanted to go to that movie." Hiccup asked.

"Yes. Please. I haven't sen an action packed movie in months!" Elsa said.

"Great! Let's go." Jack said.

"SHE"S MINE!" Hans yelled.

"Um...not anymore. She's not YOURS. She's a person with a will and mind. You just got DUMPED." Jack said.

Taking Elsa's hand and pulling her along.

"What?"

"Just let him think about his actions. If he comes to apologize for the way he's been treating you, then he's good. If not, then he's a-"

"Don't say that. But yes, he IS that anyway." Hiccup said.

Elsa knew Hans was a pain in the backside. Everyone said he was so cool though. Guess she was wrong.

"Even if he does say sorry, I don't think he'll change. So, I won't take him back. I'm done being a pretty thing in his pocket."

"Good for you Elsa." Hiccup said.

"Yes. Now, we have our Snow Queen back!" Jack said hugging her.

Elsa giggled. "Thanks guys. No more dream boats. Just ME." Elsa said. And that's what happened.

She turned down Hans, and humiliated him. Sure he had a few other girls, but they saw it too, and broke him as well.

Elsa was the trophy for all women, who didn't a simple life. And the perfect wife for everyone except Hans.

Inspired by the song "Sit Still, Look Pretty" by Daya.


	181. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Wolf and Sheep

Jack and Elsa

Elsa couldn't wait to help Anna and Kristoff move in.

"Hello Snow Queen." Until he showed up.

"Go away Jack." She said.

No one could see him, except her. And he cause so much trouble.

It nearly got Elsa in trouble many times with her mother and father.

"Why? I'm just here to talk. See what your doing." Jack grinned.

Elsa frowned. "I'm going to help Anna and Kristoff move into their new house. No leave me be before you cause trouble for me." She snapped and ran ahead.

Jack laughed. "A little sheep like you, won't stay away for long." He smiled.

As Elsa arrived, Jack was on the roof. She knew this day might be bad.

"Elsa your here. Come on. Kristoff is upstairs." Anna said. They walked in, but Elsa was still on edge.

"Have a seat." Anna said running to the kitchen and getting the tea.

"Kristoff! Elsa is here...You look pale." Anna said to her sister.

"I'm fine." Elsa smiled.

"Is it...HIM?" Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded real quick before Kristoff came over.

"It's good to see you Elsa. And thanks for coming to help." He said.

"Of course. You married into this family." Elsa said hugging him.

"And maybe...Kris should know." Anna said.

"Know what?" Kristoff asked.

"You know the whole story of Santa and the Easter Bunny?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded.

"Well, they are real. But for some reason, ELSA, is the only one who can see them. Other then kids who believe in them." Anna added.

"Oh."

"And the one named Frost. Is a wolf hunting me." Elsa said.

"Really?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. And I HATE him." Elsa said, looking up to the roof knowing he was listening in.

Jack just laughed. "I'm the wolf? Your the Sheep. Why does this sound like a story that won't end well?" Jack asked himself.

Inspired by the song "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off feat. William Beckett.


	182. Keep Your Head Up

Cheerful Smile

Elsa hugged Jack tight as he cried in her shoulder.

She knew this was a bad idea. And yet, yet she agreed to it.

"It's okay Jack."

"No it's not!" He snapped. Pulling away and wiping his tears. "Why hadn't she told me? Why didn't she just end it before?" Jack asked questions Elsa couldn't answer. Anna might. Since Rapunzel was her best friend.

"I really don't know Jack."

"I thought, we...we would be happy together. And yet, she lied. She lied to me She was engaged. She was marrying someone else. Why didn't she just tell me?" Jack started crying again.

Elsa sighed. She let Jack cry out all his tears. "You know. You need to forget her. I know it will be hard, but there are other girls in the sea. Maybe she wasn't the one for you." Elsa said.

Jack didn't look happy hearing that.

"Look. Jack. Everyone is going to have some heart break. I did. So did Anna. And I'm sure Rapunzel had her reasons." Elsa explained.

"Really? Like what?" Jack asked.

Elsa tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. "I don't know. I don't read minds. Look. We can go to my house, eat ice cream and popcorn, I'll even share my secret Root-Beer stash." Elsa said. "You can pick the movie, or talk all you want about how Rapunzel is a dog." Elsa added.

Jack was silent.

But nodded. Taking her offer.

"Just keep your head up. You'll be fine Jack. I know it. And I'll be right here, to help you through this hard time. Like I always am. And you were for me when I was younger." Elsa added.

Jack finally smiled at her.

Inspired by the song "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer.


	183. Beat Of My Heart

Beating Hearts

Elsa and Jack

Elsa saw him walk in. Her heart felt light and heavy at the same time.

What was this? Was this the same thing Anna felt when she met Hans?!

Or was it with Kristoff?

Either way, this was new.

"Class, this is Jackson Frost. He's new to the school. Please make him feel welcome." Said the teacher.

Everyone agreed. And he sat right behind her.

"Hi." He said.

Was he shy?

"Hello. I'm Elsa Snow. Nice to meet you." She said.

There goes her heart again. What was this?!

"It's nice to meet you too." Jack smiled.

Her heart was skipping beats. A beat that felt so...wait. This is the beat of that stupid love song. "I See The Light." Dang Rapunzel and her love stories!

"I hope we can be friends." Jack said.

Elsa smiled softly. "Of course." She said.

"You two. Pay attention." The teacher said clearing his throat.

Elsa felt more like on cloud 9 then ever!

Was this really love?

If it is, don't let this end for her.

And the funny thing was, Jack was asking the same thing for him heart as well.

Inspired by the song "Beat Of My heart" by Hilary Duff.


	184. Sucker

Tricksters

Jack and Elsa

Everyone watched as Jack and Elsa walked hand in hand.

They had become this power couple.

And everyone was jealous.

All the girls have talked, and want to be just like her.

"So? How did you do it? Get Jack Frost, of all guys to like, like you?" The girls asked.

Elsa smirked. "Easy. The whole "Play hard to get" really helps. And the other trick, you think of the one person, you sort of don't like, not hate, but not really like, and see him in a whole different light. Giving him many chances. Date a few other guys and get your heart broken. And then, it becomes clear to you, that your best friend, is your lover, that's how you do it." Elsa explained to all of them.

"Wow! All that! My gosh!" The girls were impressed.

For the guys, Jack just said, "Wait and wear her down. She'll give in eventually. You just have to be patient. That's all it takes." He said simply.

The guys crossed their arms. "You used some kind of spell, potion, or you black mailed her."

"Nope. Just being the best friend I am." Jack grinned.

The guys still didn't believe him.

Elsa and jack met up after giving all the school advice.

"So, that went well." Jack said.

"Just keep walking and smiling." Elsa said.

"Anymore and I'll be frozen like this." Jack said.

"At least now, everyone will leave us alone. These fans can ship us together, but we are FAR from the perfect couple. We don't even belong in the same world." Elsa said.

"Just let them believe what they want to see." Jack said.

"Yes. Suckers!" Elsa shouted.

And they were suckers. Elsa and Jack really did marry a few moments later.

Inspired by the song "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers, Kevin, Joe and Nick.


	185. Perfect (To me)

Guardian Angel

Elsa lay on her bed, ready to cry. But she didn't. No tears came.

Guess she knew what was a lie.

"Elsa. Jack's here." Anna said.

"She's in here." Anna opened the door, and Jack walked in.

"Hey Elsa." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"I heard about everything going on at school." He said.

Elsa now felt the tears coming on.

"I'm just...not good enough. I try so hard." She was choking up.

"I know. And they all are a bunch of BAKA'S." Jack yelled. "You my Snow Queen, are a beautiful, powerful, strong woman, who is smart, funny, heart of gold, is always thinking of others and not just herself, and heck. You gave your old cloths to this children's place for those who didn't have a home. Or anything else. You are more giving and forgiving then anyone I know. You are very guardian's material." Jack said.

Elsa smiled a little. Even if she couldn't see Jack's face. "Thanks." She said.

"Elsa Snow, you are a Snowball. Your not this fragile beauty. You are this strong fighter, who doesn't let others get to her, or push her around. You are a smart minded girl, who knows right from wrong, and does what's best to protect others." Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "Really? I'm actually all that?" She asked.

"Elsa Snow. You are this perfect woman, for just being who you are. Who cares what others think? They are just jealous of what you have. You are perfect." Jack said.

Elsa didn't st up, but reached her hand out to him. He met hers smiling. "To me, you are this angel, who is watching over everyone." He said.

Elsa giggled. "Thank you Jack. And you are mine." She said.

Inspired by the song "Perfect" by Pink.


	186. Worth It

Worth My Time

Elsa and Jack

Elsa came to school, with a whole n look and style.

She was the QUEEN of this school. And no one was going to take that from her.

Not even her ex-friend, Moana.

"What the-"

Everyone was seeing her.

She IS the queen. And she always WILL be.

"Elsa?" There was Jack's voice.

He stood next to Merida and Hiccup.

"Am I WORTH this school now?" She asked.

Elsa over heard them talking. And she thought they were her friends. Really Merida and Hiccup were. Jack wasn't. He was more Hiccup and Astrid's friends.

Elsa walked off. "Well, you have a new look to you, Snow Queen." Moana stood in front of her.

"And you smell like crab. Was Mr. Shiny keeping you busy?"

Half the school was shocked.

Moana was turning red with anger, making Elsa smirk.

"Damn you Elsa Snow!" Moana shouted.

"Hey!" Jack spoke behind Elsa. "She's pretty bad ass to me. Shall we? My Queen." Jack offered her his arm like a real queen. Which that was what Elsa is. A queen.

Elsa took it, and they walked past a dumbfounded Moana.

Even Hiccup and Merida hooked arms and walked behind them.

"Thanks for that." Elsa said to Jack. "We may not be friends, but you are the queen of THIS school. Better then her." He noted to her.

Elsa was grateful to him ever since.

Inspired by the song "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony.


	187. Believe

I Believe In You

Martha walked along with her friends.

She was so happy to be with real friends.

"Martha." He mother called.

Martha and her friends walked over.

"Are you enjoying this day?" She asked.

"Yes. I am. Thanks mom." Martha nodded.

"Mel, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben." Elsa said.

All five nodded to her.

"There is cookies and tea if you want any." Elsa said.

"Thanks mom." Martha said a little annoyed.

Elsa smiled. And left them to their talking.

"You have an amazing mother." Jay says.

"I know. But she is still the Snow Queen over all." Martha says.

"I want some cookies." Mel said.

"Okay then Let's go." Martha shrugs.

The five of them head to the kitchen and found, a counter full of cookies.

"Oh my." Evie said.

Martha snorted. "My mother went over board again. She does this every year." She said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

Ben nodded. "Elsa knows just how much Martha LOVES cookies. You know she really loves you." Ben added to her.

Martha nodded. "Yes. I know. I think this time...she's just happy I have so many friends." She smiled.

"These cookies have letters on them." Jay said.

Mel and Martha went over and looked.

"It does."

"What do they say?" Ben asks.

"I don't know." Martha shrugs.

"I have more over here." Evie says with Carlos already eating a few.

"Gather them all up. We can put them together." Martha says.

All five of them look for the lettered cookies and they put them together.

And what is says: I Believe In You.

Martha laughs. "What?" Ben asks. "That's what Fairy god mother said to me. When I told her about, what you were planning on doing. She said, "I Believe in him. And I'll believe in you to help." Martha said.

Ben smiled hugging her. "My first best friend." He said.

"Um...what about Audrey? She was friends with you before me." Martha corrected. "Okay. Then my big best friend." Ben said.

"Big?" Mel questioned.

"How about..your...Believe friend." Martha said.

Ben and Mel looked happy.

"I like that." Carlos said.

"Yes. You did believe in us when we got here." Evie said.

"Yes. And it's way better then Wicked friend." Jay said.

Martha smiled. She loved all her friends. And she believed she would do anything with them by her side.

Inspired by the song "Believe" from movie Descendants sung by Shawn Mendes.


	188. Eyes Open

Surprise!

Elsa closed her eyes. Not wanting to open them.

She hated this. Why did this have to happen?

Pitch had her locked up.

And was using his voice to try and get her to turn evil.

Elsa wasn't falling for it.

She wasn't going to be evil.

"But you are." She heard the whisperers.

"I am not!" She shouted. She wasn't evil. No matter what everyone said.

Anna knew she wasn't. Jack didn't. No one she knew or was very close to knew she wasn't evil.

And she had to keep fighting. No matter what.

"Elsa!" Shouted a voice. It sounded like Anna and Jack. But she knew it wasn't.

"I'm not falling for your tricks Black! I'm not stupid!" She yelled.

"Elsa. It's me. Your sister. Anna." It was so her, but Elsa couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't. This was still a trick.

"Elsa." She felt a cold touch on her hand. It moved from her hand to her head, tangling her hair.

"Elsa. Open your eyes." Elsa actually opened them. And she was right to. "Jack!" She hugged him tight. Wanting to cry.

"I've got you. We've got you." Jack said.

He carried Elsa out of the hide out, and Anna was right behind him.

They made it out of the dark hole that was Pitch Black's hideout.

"Your safe now." Jack said.

"Good. I'm glad. Can I rest now?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded. "Rest. I'll be right here. I'm never leaving you." Jack said.

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, resting her mind and body. After everything, she still felt the touch of cold from Jack's hand. He never left her.

Inspired by the song "Eyes Open" from Hunger Games. Sung by Taylor Swift.


	189. Break Your Heart

Snow Queen Heart **-** rated T

Elsa and Jack

Jack walked through the city. He was the coolest guy.

And every single girl, loved him. Even some that had boyfriends even thought so.

But the one person who doesn't fall for his act, is Elsa Snow. The Snow Queen.

Jack was a heart breaker. He doesn't stay for too long. And he won't stick to one girl alone.

Elsa saw him and what he does. But his goal, is to prove her wrong, even though she's right.

She's the girl he needs to impress. And he'll do anything to get it.

Elsa finally broke down to a date.

She only was pretending to enjoy herself for the first few minutes, then she turned stone cold.

"Come Elsa. The food is great here." Jack took her to some fancy boat feast.

Not Elsa's style, but she wasn't refusing free food.

The night was beautiful. But as soon as Elsa stepped on that boat, and saw all these people, her smile faded away, and never came back out.

This was how she proved to be right.

The food was good. Plenty of sea food for them to have, and some chicken.

"Smile for me. I love your smile. I need to know your enjoying yourself." Jack said to her, as if to seduse her. Elsa refused.

"There's some lovely music. You dance right?" Jack asked standing up.

Elsa shrugged. She wasn't the best at it, but she could. Elsa took Jack's hand, and the dancing begun.

Elsa still however, didn't smile.

The dancing was getting more crazy, and Elsa lost herself in it.

Once she cleared her head, she got out of that mess.

"Where did he go?" Elsa asked out loud.

She looked around, and found Jack. He was talking to another girl.

He seemed to be enjoying himself.

How could she really expect this? She didn't. She knew what Jack was.

Elsa marched to the table and got her things. Heading to the side deck on the ship, it was still docked.

All Elsa had to do was jump in the water, and she'd be home soon.

"Elsa." Speaking of the devil.

Elsa turned and saw him. He looked very sorry. But Elsa had enough of this game. She was done. And she won. Right?

She smiled at him, a small tear in the corner of her eye, then jumped into the ocean.

Swimming to the beach, then off to home.

Jack only watched her walk away. How did this get out of hand for him? some girl pulled him aside thinking he was younger then he is. And Jack knew better then to mess with a girl that was under aged.

Elsa made it home, Anna sitting on the couch reading a book to her son.

"Elsa? Your home. How was it? What's wrong?" Anna asked as Elsa walked right passed her.

"I won. Jack is a heart breaker." Elsa said grinning.

"Your face. All your make up. What happened?"

"I found him flirting with a high schooler. And so, I jumped off the boat, and swam back to the beach, and walked home." As Elsa explained this however, her voice choked.

"Elsa. Were you..."

"No. Anna. I would never stoop that low." Elsa scoffed and headed to her room to clean up.

But deep in her heart, she knew, she did fall for this acting game, and got her hopes up, and heart was broken. But she would never tell anyone or admit it.

Jack realized as her got home, he broke his own heart, by letting her go.

He only hoped, he didn't actually break her heart yet. Because out of all these girls, Elsa Snow, was the one, to steal his own.

Inspired by the song "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz feat. Ludacris.


	190. According To You

What I'm Telling You

Jack and Elsa

Elsa was always there for him.

She was the perfect best friend any person or guardian could ever have.

And Jack was just that lucky.

"Jack." Speaking of the angel.

"Hey Elsa." Jack said smiling.

"You playing the guitar again?"

"Yup. I know everyone thinks its funny, but I like it." He said.

"That's the spirit." Elsa smiled.

"Don't let what others say, get you down and thinking your not great or something like that."

"Have you been watching the Kelly Clarkson show again?" Jack chuckled.

"Maybe." Elsa giggled. "You keep playing. I want to listen." She said.

Jack smiled, playing once again with her there in the room.

Elsa was, is his best friend. Anything and everything is with her.

"Say, Elsa." Jack spoke. "What do you think of us?" He dared to ask.

Elsa made a face of confusion and panic. "Um..."

"Like friends I mean." Jack added noticing her expression wasn't going to get the answer he really wanted.

"I don't know Jack. We've been friends for ages now. And everyone thinks we are meant to be, married or something. But me...I just don't know."

"Let's say it this way. What do we hate about each other and what do we love about each other." Jack said.

Elsa smiled a little. "I...don't hate much about you. Just that you grab for attention WAY too much."

Jack laughed. "And what I hate about you, you refuse so many fun things like it's the death of you, or will be, and keep guys away from you like they have coodies. But it's cute at the same time. And super funny." Jack said.

"Really? I just don't want any guy around me. Other then you and Hiccup, and the rest of our friends." Elsa said. "I just, don't talk to many people I don't trust. And that's what I love about you. Your determined to make me do whatever. And you give me the time to trust you and others around me." Elsa said.

What could Jack say about Elsa?

"Your turn Jack." She said.

Jack took about a minute to really think about it. Then put his guitar down.

"What I love about...you, Elsa is...You." He said.

Elsa had a strange expression on her face.

"Everything about you, the positivity, the heart filled speeches, the super strong and confident woman you are and make everyone else feel like. The person you are, everything. In and out, good and bad. All of you, is...what I love about you." Jack said.

Elsa was quiet for a moment to process everything Jack just said.

"I don't mean it in like, a weird way. I just mean-"

"I got it. And I feel the same way. We are best friends after all Jack. Strong feeling to that person your the most closest to...that happens. I love all of you too." She smiled.

Jack sighed. "I thought I just screwed up bad. Don't take so long to answer." Jack said.

But in Elsa's mind, she's screaming inside, over Jack pretty much confessing to her about him in love with her. How could she really process that?!

"It's fine Jack. I needed a moment to really think of an answer. And to understand the meaning." Elsa explained.

While Jack did confess him true feelings in some way, Elsa didn't seem to except them. Maybe he'll have to wait on her to have deeper feeling for him now. Taking up his guitar, he began playing again.

Only time will tell, but a decision was going to be made, did they truly love each other, or only see each other as friends?

Inspired by the song "According To You" by Orianthi.


	191. Fireworks

Sparks May Fly

Elsa and Jack

Elsa and Anna were enjoying the ball at Cinderella's palace for Fairy Godmother's birthday.

No one actually knows how old she is, but everyone was coming to celebrate it anyway.

"This is much bigger then any party we've thrown." Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. They have but Anna doesn't remember because she ended up sleeping through the whole thing.

"Thank you for coming." Said a few tiny voices. "Of course Gus and Joq." Elsa said.

The mice greeted them and they headed inside deeper to where Fairy Godmother was and where, North, Bunny, Tooth and Jack were at.

"What brings you four here?" Elsa asked.

"North's sister in law." Bunny groaned.

Tooth whacked his ears. "We are here because we are guardians and we should celebrate the birth of the most amazing people." Meaning yes, to what Bunny said.

"It's good thing your hear then." Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She walked off to get some fresh air.

"You look disappointed. Didn't think we'd come?" It was Jack.

Elsa didn't want to talk to Jack Frost of all people, but she couldn't help herself.

"No. Just seems like, I don't know. Like you guardians wouldn't waste your time with a party like this." Elsa shrugged.

Jack laughed. "How long have we known each other? I NEVER turn down a party. And since North married into this family, he's got his own handful." Jack said.

"I guessed that. But, Fairy Godmother and her sister, don't that like, hate each other?"

"High jealousy. But North is TRYING to mend that. At least for a few days at a time." Jack said.

"Well, that's for coming." Jack added before heading inside.

Elsa shook her head. "How do you...spark things, Jack Frost? You are just one mystery I can't figure out." Elsa said to herself.

"Elsa! There's fireworks! Come in and get a sparkler!" Anna shouted to her sister.

Fairy Godmother does love her fireworks. Elsa thought. Quickly running inside the party became such a blast. No one in the whole kingdom can do a party, like Fairy Godmother can.

Inspired by the song "Fireworks" by Katy Perry


	192. Halo

Halo!

Jack and Elsa

Jack wondered if being a guardian was a bad thing.

He lost his sister.

His mother.

He ha no family, and any friends he made, would just die away. While he lives on forever.

"Jack?" Called Elsa.

The one other person he trusted, loved, in his life.

"Elsa." Jack said. He sat at the edge of the lake, where he saved his sister, and drowned in the cold water. Where Frost, was born.

"Jack. What's wrong? Talk to me. Please." She asked, sitting next to him.

Jack sighed.

"I just feel...Is it bad to be a guardian?" He asked.

Elsa was fairly new to being a guardian. Even if she wasn't one just yet.

"Well, I think being a guardian is great. You get to protect everyone." Elsa said.

"But, you live on. Forever. You'll have to watch Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, all of them die." Jack said.

Well, Elsa knew what she was getting into, and Olaf...he could live through it all. He might even be a guardian.

"I know what the price is. And I've excepted it. Why do you feel that this is such a bad thing?" Elsa asked.

Jack didn't know what to tell her.

"Is it because of your sister and mother?" Elsa asked in a soft voice.

Jack didn't have to answer to show that was right.

"Jack. You saved her. Your sister, Pippa got her life. She got to live. Even if you weren't a part of it. She was just fine."

"Elsa. is that what you thought when you ran from home? You thought Anna would be fine?"

"I didn't think I would nearly freeze my kingdom over. But Anna turned out fine. Even if...she nearly died because of me. But, that's love. Anna will be an angel, no matter what I do. And she knew I was too. Just like saving Pippa, that's being an angel. A guardian angel of all children, just like her." Elsa explained.

Jack felt a little better. But still, he wished he wasn't a guardian. "I could have given you a life, if I wasn't immortal."

"Jack. There was no way to do that. And Anna knows, I chose you. My love. Because I love you, I became a guardian, to be immortal with you. I'm not growing old and leaving you. I've seen those movies." Elsa scolded.

Jack laughed. "It's nothing like that."

"Jack." Elsa insisted.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Elsa Snow." He whispered.

"We have our halos. Human or guardian. We are full of light." Elsa said.

Inspired by the song "Halo" by Beyonce.


	193. More Than Friends

MTBFFE (More Than Best Friends Forever and Ever)

Elsa and Jack

Jack knew he wasn't going to cry. But yet, seeing this, he couldn't help it.

"It's okay Jack." Elsa sat next to him. She was here at the wedding of the century.

The wedding of, Katherine and Nightlight.

Now, I know what your thinking. How could she be marrying Jack Frost other half?

Turns out, Jack Frost, was a twin when he drowned.

Manny didn't know that Nightlight and Jack were twins till much later.

But now, Katherine was getting her dream come true. She's marrying her best friend.

While Jack, was considered the best friend for a while, he realized, that Elsa, was his. And that Katherine only saw Nightlight in him. Or thought she did.

But now, it was Jack and Elsa, and Katherine and Nightlight.

Jack never cried before. But Elsa was here, so he could be strong for this. For her.

"Who knew these two would ever find each other." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "I didn't. I didn't know I had a twin. Nightlight. I'm happy for them." Jack said.

"You should be. Katherine is your friend. Just like she's been happy for us." Elsa said.

"Dear guests, we re gathered here today..." North was loud. It's a good thing Tooth look away the mic.

"What do you mean us, exactly?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer.

She focused on the wedding till the end.

Katherine and Nightlight were official and were husband and wife.

"I feel so jealous." Elsa said.

"Why?"

"Because she get's to wear such an elegant dress."

"So do you, Snow Queen." Jack said.

Elsa punched him on the shoulder hard but playful. "I mean a wedding dress. A white gown that flows like a cloud." Elsa said.

Jack wanted to smile for her, but was frozen.

They headed to the reception where the food and dancing started.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at everyone dancing like idiots. A few even Elsa had to agree.

"Shall we go and prove them wrong?" Elsa pointed.

Jack nodded, "But first," He spoke real quick. "I want to talk. What did you mean earlier? About Katherine and us?" Jack had to ask.

Elsa was a little pink. But she was smiling. "I meant, that we found our...soulmates. Look. I know you don't believe in all that stuff. But, I feel like that we do belong together. And that us being best friends, like them, is the sign that says so." Elsa explained.

Jack was shocked. But he understood. "Okay. Then, shall we go and dance? My best friend/girlfriend." He added.

Elsa giggled. "Yes." Elsa took his hand and they went off to show everyone what real dancing was.

Inspired by the song "More Than Friends" by Jason Mraz with Meghan Trainor.


	194. Fly On The Wall

Stalker

Elsa and Jack

Why was Jack doing this? He really didn't have a clue.

He has been following Elsa around to see what's she's been up to. Since she's not responding to any of his messages.

Why was she not telling him anything?

She was available for hanging out, so why was she with other people when she made plans with him. He was her best friend.

"Jack. I know your there." Elsa called behind her.

"Then why are you never answering me?" He asked, coming out in front of her.

"Who's this?" Asked the guy.

"Is this Frost? The guardian?" A girl asked.

"Yes. Jack. This is Rylie and and Fray. They are my cousins." Elsa said.

"Cousins?"

"Yes. Because my mother has two other sisters. These are from the...more crazy one." Elsa scoffed.

"Hey. She saved you."

"And held Anna in a vase." Elsa snapped.

"I couldn't get out of this Jack. And I didn't want to drag you into it. I'm sorry. I just...couldn't tell you." Elsa said.

Jack shook his head. "So, you didn't tell me about them, or that you had to cancel."

"I hoped I could rule it all off as forgetfulness or super lateness. But Anna said it would be hopeless. She was right. AGAIN!" She shouted.

"So, why not just tell me? Or invite me to come along." Jack asked.

"Do you like rock music?" Asked the guy.

"Are you interested in pop, history, si-fi, or jewels?" The girl asked.

Jack raised a brow. He technically was.

"It's all opposite." Elsa mouthed. "And boring logic."

Jack nodded. "No thanks. I'm not to big on any of those things." Jack said.

"I'll call you later." Elsa said.

They headed on.

Jack was soon gone. "Crap! I'm sorry guys."

"You had to say Rylie?" Astrid raised her voice.

"We can't let him know about this." Hiccup whispered.

"How come you used your aunts. One of them is dead and the other is pretty much nowhere." Astrid said.

"I couldn't think of anything else. What was I supposed to say? Jack by the way, we are throwing you a stupid surprise party because my sister has to give EVERYONE a surprise party." Elsa complained.

"Well, if he didn't guess then, he might now." Astrid said unplugging her ears.

Jack was just smiling from the rooftops. "I love you Elsa Snow."

Inspired by the song "Fly On The Wall" by Miley Cyrus.


	195. Hit The Bullseye

Target Practice

Jack and Elsa

Jack watched as Elsa was aiming and the fired her bow. Merida was teaching her to shoot a bow and arrow.

"Good, Elsa. But you still missed by a little bit." Merida said.

Elsa puffed hair, which made her lose hair from her ponytail, flop up then back down over her eye.

"You'll get it." Jack said.

Elsa looked up at him, glaring. The set another arrow on the bow, pulled back, waited about five seconds, then fired.

The arrow hit right dead center of the target.

"Bull's eye. Nice work Elsa." Merida sounding a little shocked and scared.

"See. You got it. Great job sweet-"

Elsa shot him a death glare. And he realized, what she pictured shooting.

His head.

"Calm down there Elsa." Jack warned.

"Or what?! You'll cover me in frost?!" She shouted.

"Okay. Jack. Elsa is a little testy. Just leave." Merida said.

Jack did. He wasn't going to get shot at.

Elsa sighed as he left.

"You'll get it." Merida said.

"If I don't, I'll be more useless. I only have my magic. And if it's not working right, then I need to have something else. Flynn and Rapunzel are going to teach me and Anna how to use swords." Elsa said.

"Look. Just focus on the target. And don't picture Jack's head. I get you two like, are dating on bad terms cause, he doesn't think your useless...Wait. Why are you fighting?"

Merida didn't understand. It wasn't that Jack didn't think her useless. he didn't think her capable of other things OTHER THEN, her snow magic.

"Do you know what I heard Jack say to North? He said to North, "I have my powers, and it's fun. that's what I do, because I'm the guardian of fun and joy." And North got mad at him because EVERYONE plays a part, but it doesn't hurt to learn." Elsa said.

"So?"

"It's like saying, your only good with riding a horse and shooting your bow. Nothing else. I only can use my powers, or Anna only uses her determination and stays out of the way. Jack thinks because a guardian is specific, it means-"

"I get it!" Merida shouted. "Just shoot the target." She said.

Elsa did. And she was proving Jack wrong. Elsa was a strong independent woman, who doesn't need to rely on magic every single day.

Inspired by the song "Hit The Bullseye" by Aly and AJ


	196. I'll Be There For You!

I'll There For You FRIENDS!

Star was looking through all her parent's photo albums and found a picture of her parents and their friends.

"Star." Jack called.

"Here daddy." She said.

Jack found her on the couch with the picture in her hand.

"Ah. You found your mom and me's old photo of us with all our friends." Jack said sitting down next to her.

"When was this?" Star asked.

"This was...this was back, a while ago. We finished high school, and we were getting ready to be going to college. So, we all too the summer, close to two months of us, all sharing that old cabin Eugene had. And we watched a TV show, called Friends. And it's your mother's favorite show." Jack explained.

"What is it about?"

"Just six best friends, living their lives, in New York City. The normal lives of being an adult. Your mother never figured out if she was either Rachel or Monica. But everyone guessed I was Chandler. Because back then, I was the very funny one." Jack said.

Star giggled. "You are pretty funny."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Who are all here exactly?" She asked.

Jack looked at the photo. "Well, the two girls in the back, that's your mom and aunt Anna."

"Aunt Anna cut off all her hair?"

"She cut it a little too short. But that's what she wanted for her graduation photo's that year. Rapunzel, she's right her on Hiccup's lap up front. She let all her hair down. No braid or ponytail." Jack said.

Star was amazed. "Hiccup looks a lot like you but with dirty red hair." Star said.

Jack laughed. "He and I were fighting in the mud and that's actually dried mud on his hair and on my cloths. Though you can't see it on me. I'm right there. Next to aunt Merida holding up aunt Vanellope on my shoulders. I dyed my hair a blonde color for summer and Merida was doing pink. She she was doing it for a good reason look how long her hair is." Jack pointed out.

Star smiled. "Locks of love. Aunt Anna and Rapunzel did that last year."

"Yes they did." Jack said smiling.

"Who else?" Star asked.

"Well, that is, Susan. She is the tall one in the back behind me. She was our teacher. And on the other side, that's funny Hiro and Baymax. Remember them?"

"Ha. Yea! And I remember how Hiro is a hero." Star said smiling.

"Yup. We all were there."

"Where is Eugene? And uncle Kris?" Star asked.

Jack laughed. See that hand and foot. That's Kristoff. He got cut off, and Eugene in taking the picture." Jack explained.

"Haha! He's funny. I'm happy he and Anna got together. Like you and mommy." Star said.

"Yes. And here's something you can use for the future. When you get older," Elsa walked right in the room.

"and boys start asking for you. Like a date. Here is one thing, that your mother and I always knew about each other. The one thing, just being friends, is, that we will always be there, for each other, no matter what. That's how you know, when that guy, will be the one for you." Jack explained.

"Really?" Star asked.

"No!" Elsa made a raspberry sound. "Your father and I hated each other. then we became friends over time. That photo, that was the year your father and I just became best friends. After we started to hang out as friends. Three years later. And another six years, we found ourselves married, and having a little baby girl." Elsa said.

"Me!" Star said.

Jack and Elsa laughed. "Yup." Jack messed Star's hair up but she giggled. "Daddy. I love you. And Mommy. I love you." She said.

Elsa and Jack looked to each other with a smile. "And we love you too Star Snow Frost." They said together.

"And we'll always be there for each other."

"We'll be there for you." Elsa said.

"Yes." Jack agreed.

Star smiled. She was glad to have such great and perfect parents.

Inspired by the song "I'll Be There For You" from the best TV show FRIENDS. Sung by The Rembrants. And Meghan Trainor Version.


	197. Can't Get Enough

Party Girl - K+ rated

Elsa and Jack

Seeing him, standing there, by the fire, Elsa felt the heat of his look staring down at her.

"Elsa." Anna and Merida stood next to her.

"That is Jack Frost. He's nothing more then a-"

"She's knows, Merida." Anna said.

"I know he is. He's just an...Ass. But still. He's a hot one." Elsa said.

"You can't be serious. We've have been trying to get Rapunzel go give up on him. And Moana too. Don't you be added to that same list of Frost girls." Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "Please Anna. I'm not that low." Elsa scoffed.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa nodded, and went back to staring.

Just looking at him was intoxicating. Elsa took in the scent she imagined he'd smell like.

If only she was there. With him.

"Your staring." Spoke a voice.

Elsa turned and it..."Jack? Wait. Who's-"

"Flynn. He's trying to take the heat off me, and get Rapunzel all to himself." Jack said.

Elsa was shocked. "Well, he's good. I thought is was you."

"Merida and her mothers make up. Cosplay really works." Jack chuckled.

Elsa smiled a little.

"You want to go dance?" Jack asked.

Elsa felt her heart skipping so fast she might die. "Yes. Sure." She took Jack's hand and they headed on the dance floor.

Anna did spot them and wasn't surprised. But didn't know it WAS Jack.

Jack had brown hair, but his skin was still a little sparkly and pale.

Elsa didn't care on the other hand. She was just enjoying her time with Jack Frost.

Who knew he would be like this. Sure, she knew him from childhood. But Anna didn't trust him after middle school.

Elsa however, changed her tune about him since high school. And now they are freaking college adults now.

Elsa could do what she wanted.

Anna was a good girl, but Elsa wanted to be different and wild this time around.

And Jack made her that way. Every day.

Jack pulled Elsa closer and it was like a dream for a moment.

Elsa was sure she was going to die tonight at this party.

The music got louder and she and Jack never let go of each other. Dancing hand and hand, Elsa was on could 9 here. She was a star on a show. She was...

You get the idea. She was happy. And couldn't get enough of it. Or Jack.

Soon the music slowed down. Elsa and Jack were now waltzing around the floor.

"You know. I'm still the same guy. Since we were kids. I'm not...that." He said looking over at Flynn.

Elsa laughed. "I know." She knew who he was. And she loved him for it. And she wouldn't do something, too crazy, for him.

"I missed you." Elsa said.

"We should hang out again. How about a movie? Or meet in the library? They have a manga section." Jack said.

Elsa smiled big at that. "Manga and you? I'm so there. This better not be a dream." She mumbled a little.

Jack sighed. "No dream. If it was, I think we wouldn't be here anymore. Or friends anymore." Jack said.

Elsa wasn't sure if that was a hint at something, but put it off for the night. "Funny. I though Flynn was the flirty one."

"Ha. He is like Kristen Bell, can't act out of a bag." Jack said.

Elsa laughed. She missed this for sure. But, she really missed Jack. And she will never have enough of him in her life.

Inspired by the song "Can't Get Enough" by Becky G feat. Pitbull.


	198. Mmm Yeah

Cool Boy

Jack and Elsa

Jack walked past her. Or she past him.

Well, doesn't matter. He still turned and grinned.

Why was it she had this magic about her?

"Jack. Your staring at her again." Flynn said walking up to him.

"So?"

"Jack. You do know that's creepy. If you like her, ask her out." Flynn said.

"Please. You and Tadashi. Hiccup too. You guys don't understand. This is ELSA SNOW, were talking about here. My best friend since childhood." Jack said.

"Please. Jack. You haven't hung out in a while. Since like 3rd grade. Were about to graduate. Ask her to prom." Flynn said.

"I would, if prom wasn't last weekend." Jack scoffed.

Flynn checked him phone. "Oh. Oops. Sorry man." He said.

"Look. I'm just going to see if we can hang out again. I'm not giving up on her." Jack said.

Flynn nodded. "Good for you...and there she is. See ya!" Flynn was off to talk to Rapunzel and Anna.

Jack laughed and headed after Elsa.

He was going to do this.

"Hey. Elsa." He spoke behind her

Elsa turned to see him. "Yes?"

"It's Jack."

"I know. What is it?" She asked. She sounded a little surprised and flustered. "I'm guessing this is a bad time. Maybe...we could talk during lunch?" He asked.

Elsa was quiet for a moment. Then nodded. "Sure. We can. But after school. My sister...Anna doesn't trust you right now. She thinks you've changed." Elsa said.

Jack was a little hurt that Anna would even think that. "Um..okay. See you after school then. Wendy's?" He offered.

This time Elsa smiled. "Yes. I like that." She then walked off. Jack was on a roll. He was finally getting with Elsa. Rebuilding this friendship, and leading it to a relationship. At least, he hoped. Guess he might need to warm up Anna too.

Flynn finally came back with a black eye.

"Did Anna punch you?" Jack asked.

Flynn nodded.

"Mmm Yeah. Anna knows you hang out with me and apparently she isn't that thrilled about me." Jack said.

"And you couldn't have told me earlier?" Flynn asked in a growl.

"I didn't know. Till Elsa said so. She'll meet me after school. We are going to Wendy's to talk then. Anna...I'm going to need to work towards. But after I get Elsa." Jack said.

"Secret dating. Very Romeo like." Flynn chuckled.

Jack laughed. But he knew he was going to get Elsa. He loved her. Anna too, but more the sister type. Elsa, he'd spend all his life with.

And nothing was stopping him from getting to Elsa.

Inspired by the song "Mmm Yeah" by Austin Mahone feat. Pitbull.


	199. I Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Elsa and Jack

Jack pulled Elsa onto the dance floor.

Elsa was graceful. She was a queen after all.

Then a blue fur-ball came rolling by.

"Elsa!" It said.

Jack groaned. It was Stitch.

Elsa stopped dancing and hugged the little alien.

Why was Jack always pushed to the side when it comes to this blue "dog" pet?

"Aw. Stitch. Why are you here?" Elsa asked.

Stitch hung his head and ears low. "Lilo and I fight." He said.

Elsa sighed. "That's what siblings do. Anna and I fight a few times." Elsa told him.

But what really matters, is that we're still family. And as you say-"

"No Family get's left behind, or forgotten." Stitch said.

"That's right." Elsa giggled. "So, even if you and Lilo fight, your always family. No matter what." Elsa said, putting Stitch down.

"Okay." He said. "Bye bye" He said waving and rolling out of the room.

"Why do you care for him?"

"Why do you care about Baby Tooth?" Elsa asked back crossing her arms.

Jack didn't answer.

"Look. If your that jealous of an alien, then we can end it all here." Elsa said.

"Even if we did," Jack started, slowly pulling Elsa closer. "I can't stop loving you like that." He snapped his fingers.

Elsa wasn't amused. "Okay. But there's no need to get jealous. Besides, Stitch has Angel. And she tried to get you to fight me, remember." Elsa pointed out.

Jack shivered. "Right. I get it. So, back to dancing?" He asked.

Elsa did smile this time. And they continued their dance.

"STITCH!" But the sound of Lilo's screams had to cut them short.

"Man!" Jack shouted. "I still don't know why Manny asked you to train him to be a future guardian." Jack said.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know either, but Stitch is good. I have to be responsible." Elsa said. Giving his a kiss on the cheek. "I love you always." She added before heading off.

Jack smiled a little seeing her off. But he still was jealous of that furr-ball.

Inspired by the song "I Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis.


	200. Problem (I'm A Monster) Remix

Right Side of Things. Halloween 2019 pt.1 T-rated

Elsa walked right on into the school for the party.

Rapunzel knew just how to throw a party. And dang good one.

"Hey! Elsa!"

"Johnny!" Elsa hugged the red head. "It's good to see you."

"You to. Is the birthday girl here?" Elsa asked.

"Here!" Elsa shrieked turning around to see Mavis behind her.

"Man. Mavis. Don't do that." Elsa said.

"Sorry. But it's fun seeing you all red faced like that." Mavis giggled.

"Johnny. You are a lucky guy." Merida and Hiccup walked over. "Thanks. But so are you." Johnny said to Hiccup.

"I know. Astrid and I are perfect." Hiccup said.

"Making me jealous." Merida said.

"It's alright. Us girls can stick together." Elsa laughed.

"Hello girls." Everyone looked up and saw Jack Frost.

"What's he doing here?" Elsa asked Hiccup with a glare.

"I...Astrid invited him." He said quickly.

"Really? She knows how much I despise him." Elsa snapped.

"Relax. I'm sure Jack was invited because Rapunzel has a crush on him." Johnny said.

"Really?" Mavis asked excitedly.

"Who knows." Merida said.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Johnny and Mavis. It's been too long." Jack spoke.

"Yes it has. How goes life?" Mavis asked hugging him.

"Not too bad. I'm still waiting on someone." Jack looked to Elsa.

She walked away before someone said anything else to her about Jack.

He was a problem from the start, but tonight, he was turning into a monster.

"Elsa." Anna and Rapunzel walked over to where she was at.

"Hey girls." Elsa said.

"It's good you came. I didn't think you would if-" Anna hit Rapunzel.

"Anna. You new he was coming here?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"Maybe." Anna put her pointer fingers together.

"Anna!"

"I know you can't stand him. But I still think you and Jack are PERFECT for each other." Anna said.

"And you thought lying to me to get me to come here was the best way to get us together? Anna. I-" Elsa couldn't even talk to her own sister with what she did.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Rapunzel said to Anna.

Elsa got a drink of punch and stood off to the side watching everyone else.

"Are you mad?" Moana stood next to Elsa.

"Yes. Anna lied to me. Sisters don't-"

"You did however." Moana pointed out before Elsa finished.

Elsa shook her head. "Whatever. I'm still mad at her. And it wasn't my fault. The trolls erased her memories. I never lied to her." Elsa said. "I only kept it a secret from her."

Moana rolled her eyes. "Maybe just humor her."

"Me and Jack Frost will NEVER be." Elsa said.

Elsa walked away from her friend. Why was everyone pushing her and Jack together anyway? He was a problem Elsa didn't want to deal with. Or have in her life.

She had to calm down. This is a party. Just have fun Elsa Snow.

 _ **To be continued...**_

Inspired by the songs "Problem" and "I'm a Monster Remix" Both are by Becky G feat. Will I Am.


	201. I'm In Love With A Monster

Left All Alone. Halloween 2019 pt.2 -T rated

"You don't look happy to see me." Jack spoke to Elsa who was spinning around on the dance floor.

"Why would I be like that?" She asked smiling.

Jack scoffed. "Anna lied. Big deal. She didn't tell me you'd be here. But I guessed you might since you and Johnny are very close. And Mavis." He added.

Elsa stopped and got out of the others way.

"Whatever. It's been done. I'm here to have some fun." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Good. I hope you have fun. And...save me ONE, at least one dance before the party ends." Jack said.

Elsa shook her head but didn't disagree to it.

Jack smiled walking away.

He was happy he got to see her at least.

"You look very happy. Elsa didn't storm out, she didn't slap you, or even freeze you. You must be growing on her or she's really drunk." Hiccup said.

Jack laughed. "Anna didn't exactly tell either one of us the truth. So, I was honest with her. That's all and she talked to me like it wasn't a big deal. She's hurt."

"And your taking advantage of it." Hiccup said.

"Come on. At least her and I are talking. And were both werewolves." Jack chuckled.

"She's a siren and your the pirate captain falling victim to her song. Her voice is drawing you in, then your dead." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed. "Can't you ever let me have a moment."

"Jack, let me list five things for you." Hiccup said.

"1. Elsa Snow, is a cold hearted person for a reason, she IS the Snow QUEEN. And as you know, she WILL hurt you like she did Hans.

2\. Elsa is a smart girl. She is A+ student and top of all her classes except for PE.

3\. Elsa Snow, is the ruler of everyone. She may not show it, but mess with anyone SHE cares for and she WILL get you.

4\. Elsa only cares for the people she's closest to. Anna and Olaf mostly. Like you and Jill your little sister.

and 5. Elsa Snow is a monster at parties because she hates them." Hiccup finished.

"You think Elsa is a monster?"

"Well, not a lit one. Just at parties. Look. Your the one in love with her. I'm her best friend. You get the picture." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Elsa was on a table dancing. Was she drunk? No. There shouldn't be any...

"Rapunzel!" Jack yelled.

She was right behind him.

"You spiked the cup you passed Elsa. Or got Flynn to do it." Jack guessed.

Rapunzel didn't respond, so that was a yes.

Jack rolled his eyes and ran to catch Elsa.

"Come on." He said.

"Anna, get her keys." Moana said.

Moana and Anna followed Jack to Elsa's car and put Elsa in the seat next to him.

"Alright. I'll get her home. See you tomorrow." Jack said.

He drove off, seeing Rapunzel look upset in the review mirror.

"Jack. Why?" Elsa asked.

Jack just ignored her. Elsa wasn't in her right mind.

But he smiled seeing her happy at least. She's no monster. She's just a lonely girl.

And Jack was the one to see it.

 **The End**

Inspire by the song "I'm in love with a monster" by Fifth Harmony.


	202. Be Our Guest

Be our Guest

Jack and Elsa

"Dinner, is served." Spoke Lumiere.

Elsa couldn't believe this was happening.

"A feast, for a queen." Cogsworth added.

Elsa felt so bad. Not that it wasn't kind.

Just a little too much.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Nothing sis." Elsa smiled.

It was more overwhelming.

Elsa didn't want a big feast. She wanted sleep. She was feeling so down this morning and had to go out and b with friends. She made a promise and now this.

Elsa wanted sleep.

"I'm fine Anna. Let's eat." Elsa faked a smile.

Ann smiled as she dug right on in.

The food was good. Elsa didn't eat too much too fast. But she did keep asking for water. And using her power to keep it cool.

"Elsa. You look pale." Astrid spoke to her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Elsa said.

"Too bad." Spoke a sudden voice.

Elsa hated that voice, but loved it too. "Jack. This is a girls feast!" Anna shouted standing up.

"Well, sorry for the excuses Anna. But I'm here to make sure my girlfriend is okay. Since I found this." Holding up a stick.

Elsa stood turning around. She didn't use one. Why was he doing this?

"WHAT?!" Rapunzel, Anna, Astrid and Moana all shouted. Merida nodded to Hiccup and Jack.

"Come on. Your going to bed." Jack said pulling her along.

Once out of the room, Jack let her go.

"What was that about?!" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup found the thermometer in your room. You've been sick with the flu for a week." Jack said.

Elsa's mouth dropped. "What?"

"The flu. It's a serious sickness. And if not taken care of, you could die." Hiccup said.

"How did you-"

"Merida texted me how pale you looked. Even sweating and using your powers to keep your water cool." Hiccup said.

"It's one thing to lie about being healthy, but it's another to keep it from me." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to let down everyone." Elsa said.

"Come on. Head to bed. I'll explain to everyone that it was a false alarm." Jack said.

Elsa smiled but hung her head low.

She headed to her room and Jack put her to bed. Tucking her in like she's a child.

"I'll see if that soup is still good and let Mrs. Potts bring it up. Her and Chip can keep you company." Jack said.

"Okay." Elsa said.

And she fell asleep. But woke up to the sound of Potts and Chip bringing her soup for her flu.

The End

Inspired by the song "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast. By Jerry Orbach and Angela Lansbury.


	203. Someday

Some Day. Maybe...

Jack and Elsa

Jack loved seeing Elsa smile. He only wished she wasn't with Hiccup.

How of all the guys, well, they have been childhood friends.

And he was with someone else right now too.

Guess he can't blame her.

But he does still love her.

Maybe someday, he and her will be together again. And they'll work everything out, and be marry and all that other stuff.

He won't give up on her. Even if he thinks he will, his love for her, will never go away. He'll always love HER.

Elsa didn't realize just how much she'd miss him. How Jack sings off key to make her laugh.

Elsa never understood what love was, till she met Jack. But he was with Rapunzel now. Elsa missed her chance.

But she can always dream.

She'll have a place for Jack in her heart. Her love for Jack, will last forever.

She'll never forget it.

But, maybe someday, they'll try again.

10 years later.

"Elsa?" Jack called to her.

"Jack? Jack Frost? Oh my gosh."

"It's been a while." Jack smiled.

"Yes. How is...the girlfriend? Rapunzel." Elsa asked.

"She left about a year ago. Couldn't handle the care." Jack said.

"Care?" Elsa asked.

"I got into an accident. And I had to work harder to get better and the money to pay it."

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said.

"How is Hiccup?"

"He's good married." Elsa said.

"What?" Jack asked shocked.

"I saw you at the wedding Jack." Elsa said.

"Oh. Right. Him and Astrid. I'm sorry to hear about you two. And it was only a few months."

"Yeah. We were just too good of friends. And it didn't feel quiet right. But I'm fine. Had a few other boyfriends. All I had to dump. Being smart mouths." Elsa said.

"Testy. But, that's who the Snow Queen is." Jack said.

"Care for a drink? I'm heading for tea." Elsa offered.

"Oh. Sure. Tea is fine. I had to give up coffee for a while. It makes me lazy and fat. Also, I can't have creamer. Messes with my stomach. Nothing has ever done that."

"Really? Odd. Come on then. We can talk inside." Elsa said.

See, someday, they would find each other again. And now, they have, and are on their way to their own path together.

The End

Inspired by song "Someday" by Michel Buble with Meghan Trainor


	204. Sometimes

When It's Not Meant to be

Elsa and Jack

Elsa couldn't help but watch from the docks. Seeing him with her.

She just had to be happy. Because he was never like that with her.

"Elsa." Speaking was a Jack and Hiccup, running to her.

"Hey guys." She said glancing at them hen back at Tadashi walking along the beach.

"You sad still?" Jack asked standing on her left and Hiccup on her right with his back to the view of the beach she was facing.

"A little. But I think it's for the best." Elsa said. Seeing Tadashi and Susan were perfect together.

Hiccup put an arm around Elsa, pulling her into a side hug.

Jack did the same thing but kissed the top of her head.

"Everything will be fine." Jack told her.

Elsa laughed. "You know, Anna always said I be in a love triangle. But I thought she meant between you two. Not me and Susan between Tadashi." Elsa said.

Hiccup laughed. "I would never fight Jack for a girl."

"Really? Didn't we argue over Moana back in fifth grade?" Jack said.

Hiccup shook his head. "Let's not bring that up."

"I already knew that." Elsa said. "And I knew about the fake date with Merida." Elsa said looking to Jack.

Jack only grinned. "It was fun. Even Merida thought so."

"I don't think Jim did. He was furious to hear about that." Elsa said.

"He was? I told him that Jack will never do something like that again and that I was with Astrid so it didn't matter." Hiccup said.

"I know. I was on the other side of the door. And Astrid was too. We went to calm him down before he actually ran over you with him hover board." Elsa explained.

Jack and Hiccup laughed. "Wow."

"Man. Jim is one boy you never want to mess with. that's like trying to wrestle with Tarzan."

"Which you have done, Jack." Elsa added.

"Point is, Jim was good to listen to you and forgive Hiccup."

"Yes." Hiccup agreed.

"Good. Sometimes, I am always saving your butts from trouble. However, you guys keep me in such a happy place, I'm never sad." Elsa said.

All three hugged. "Were the three amigo's." Jack said.

"Just no feathers and I'm a woman." Elsa said.

"And I don't speak Spanish." Hiccup finished.

All three laughed and headed off the docks.

"Ice cream?" Jack offered.

"Definitely." Elsa smiled.

"I call shot gun!" Hiccup ran ahead.

Sometimes, all you need in life, are just some good and best friends. Guy or girl. Or just an Elsa, Jack, and a Hiccup.

The End

Inspired by the song "Sometimes" by Britney Spears.


	205. Pocketful of Sunshine

Secret Place

Jack and Elsa

"Jack? Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"Somewhere cool." Jack said excited.

Elsa didn't know what he was so excited about. She was getting ready to move.

They've been childhood friends for a few years, but she was moving now. She couldn't get caught up in one of Jack's games now.

"Jack. Serious. Where are we going? I have to finish packing." She said.

"Don't worry. It's worth it." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It better be. I'm already sad that I have to leave."

"Well don't. Because this secret, is how we will still be together." Jack said.

How was that? Elsa wished this would end.

And, she took it all back.

Once Jack stopped, they were on a hill, looking over the city she was moving to.

"Wow!"

"I know. It's a little far for you and me, mostly you. But, we can meet here, on the weekends or some day in the week or month, and still hang out. So we can still see each other." Jack said.

Elsa was smiling now. A way to still see her best friend. "It's perfect."

"And it's our secret. If you need me, I'll always be there. Okay?"

"This feels like Tarabithia." Elsa laughed.

"I know. Think of it like that. This is, Sunshine Meadows. Out secret meeting spot, where no one but us, can find each other." Jack said.

"And when it's winter, we can build an actual fort this time." Elsa laughed.

"That will be our seasonal castle. We could make on in the fall during break."

"Thanksgiving is a long way." Elsa said.

"So? When the leave start falling, then we can talk about it. Come on. This is perfect." Jack said.

Elsa agreed. "Alright. This is where e vow, to meet here, when we can, once a week or month, and if one of us, ever, needs the other." Elsa said.

Jack repeated, the two hugged, and headed back.

And over all these years. Sunshine Meadows, is still there to this day. Where Jack and Elsa meet. Even after death.

The End

Inspired by the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield.


	206. Applause

Show Time

Jack and Elsa

Elsa could hear the clapping from backstage.

Taking a deep breath, she knew it was soon her turn. She's been waiting a long time for this.

Who cares if she's bad. It's not like she's winning an award for this.

"You nervous?" Asked a voice in her head.

Elsa rolled her eyes. No. Not really. Maybe a little.

"Come on now, Anna is out there. Olaf is out there. All your friends are out there." Said the voice.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. But the one person who got her in this, wasn't here.

Jack Frost signed her up and didn't even ask her. Since he wanted to but couldn't, he put her name down instead to take his place.

What talent would Jack even have other then freezing things in frost?

But a smile was on her face. Elsa was glad Jack put her on this stage. Gave her this chance. Now, she'll sing for her whole school.

"Next up, is Elsa Snow. And she'll be singing a song for us." Said the person.

Elsa took one last breath.

She'd practiced this mash so many times, she can't mess it up now. (A mash of Let it go, Show Yourself, I see the Light, Applause, and E.T.)

As Elsa walked on that stage, she saw all the faces.

Including, "Jack." She in a light whisper. Seeing him up at the door, just standing there, she felt like nothing was stopping her.

And Elsa got all her courage and began to sing!

Elsa sang her heart out to everyone watching. Jack was staying through the whole song.

it gave her the strength she needed to really get through this whole thing.

And as she finished, she heard all the clapping. The applause of everyone standing out of their chairs and smiling for her.

She did it! She went out on a stage and sang for people.

But most important, she sang fro Jack. Wonder what he would have done instead?

But Elsa never got to ask him that question. After that day, everything felt like normal.

And Jack secretly wanted it to be kept that way.

He actually didn't want Elsa to know that he worked for a music company. And he was going to give Elsa the best dream come true after high school was over.

The End

Inspired by the song "Applause" by Lady Gaga


	207. Say My Name (say my name)

My Name Is...

Elsa and Jack

"Why won't you tell me?!" Anna yelled at Hans.

Elsa wanted to smile at Hans so badly. She got Anna to see the real Hans. And he was going to lose her.

"I said NO. I'm late now, see you after school." And Hans was gone.

Anna screamed as he left the gym.

"Is she seeing it now?" Asked Jack.

If it wasn't for him, Elsa wouldn't have the prof for Anna to see the REAL Hans.

"Yes. I think so. Thank you for the hand." Elsa said.

"First time I've seen you be all sneaky like. Very different Snow."

"Maybe if you stick around, Frost, you'll see more." Elsa grinned.

Jack chuckled. "A ticket or challenge?"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Then what is the Snow secret of knowing the perfect guy who's..trust worthy?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked out of the corner of her eye and saw how close Jack was getting.

He was always like this. Trying to get Elsa to comply to a kiss or the flirty tone he gives her.

She normally says a smart remark. But she became friends with him, and she came help but feel a little special when he does things like this.

Elsa smiled then said her "secret."

"Say my name." She teased.

Jack groaned loudly as Elsa sang Destiny's Child.

The one thing that caused him to want to pull all his silver white hair out of his skull.

"Come on! Elsa."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She loved them. And loved how they annoyed Jack to the point of Madness. "What's wrong? Am I driving you, MAD?" She teased.

Jack rolled his head. "I just might be." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. "Your cool when you go crazy like that. It makes you human." She said.

Jack was dead in a way. So, Elsa was trying to see the more human side of him.

"I see. I'll take not of that." He said.

Anna started making her way over.

"Here we go. Time for Anna and Hans to be DONE." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "I got your back, Elsa" He winked.

Yes, say her name, and she just might be yours. Elsa thought to herself.

The End

Inspired by the song "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child


	208. Beautiful

No Matter What People Say...

Elsa and Jack

Elsa watched as the beautiful snow fell from the dark night sky.

It's been a year since Jack became Frost.

It wasn't what she'd expect. He saved her from turning dark and Pitch's wife.

"You look good." Elsa smiled turning to see Jack there.

"Hey. Thanks. You look good too." She said.

"You don't have to do that." He said.

"What? Be nice? Give my hero a complement?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "I missed you beautiful." He said.

Elsa hugged him. "Me too. I missed you too." She whispered.

The hug lasted a long time before they pulled away.

"How long can you stay?" She asked.

"Not too long." Jack said frowning.

"I wish you could. Emily Jane should know we need each other."

"She knows. And she knows that you and me..." Jack couldn't finish.

Elsa touched his face. "I know. I still love you." She said.

Jack took her hand, pressing his to his cheek then kissing her fingers. "I love you too." He said.

"Don't cry." Elsa said wiping the tears from Jack's face. "One day, we'll be together. And no immortality will keep us apart like this." She said.

"I know. But...that means you becoming a guardian."

"Jack. I'm okay. I get to be with you. Even my sister understands that." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "I just want you to be sure. Cause, you can't go back once-" Elsa fully kissed him.

Jack didn't fight it. He loved her. She was what kept him sane after his sisters death.

Elsa pulled away. "Please don't. I know the risk and costs. I want you." She said.

"Alright. I have to go. But I'll be back. And then, we'll be together forever this time." He said.

He floated up, the touch lingering on Elsa's fingertips.

Elsa watched him go up in the night sky.

Taking in a breath. She had to become a guardian.

It was the only way to be with Jack. And she was going to do whatever to be with him.

The End

Inspired by song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera


	209. Me And My Broken Heart

**Thank you to all the 14,551 viewers who have read my short stories of Elsa and Jack Frost. Hope your enjoying the collection so far. And just to let you know, once we hit 300, you will have the chance to ask me for some song requests for the next 100 stories. So, when that time comes, I'll remind everyone. Thank you -Star**

Me, I and My

Elsa threw her controller at the TV.

She hated this. She was trying to play a game to get over her hurt, and yet she couldn't beat the level she was on.

"Elsa?" Anna, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup all came down.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. The stupid game isn't working." She grumbled.

Jack looked at the TV and laughed. "I didn't know you were a Zelda person." He said.

"Elsa? Yes. She's a big fan." Hiccup said. "But this is Princess Twilight. This is the more harder game then all the other ones." Hiccup said.

Elsa crossed her arms not caring.

"What happened with Hans?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa took a deep breath. "He used me. All he wanted was the money we had. After I told him I couldn't get him the money he basically dumped me." She said.

Everyone was silent and wide eyed.

"How dare he! He should have known he'd have to merry you first to get money out of you." Rapunzel said.

"That's...not helping." Anna said.

Elsa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No guy will date me for me. Just my looks, money, or just...because." Elsa said.

"That's not true. You'll find someone. I can tell you right now. I thought that same thing, till Astrid came in and changed everything. And I didn't think she'd ever date me at all." Hiccup said.

Elsa smiled. "Yes. Astrid is perfect, and I knew she'd one day be your wife." Elsa teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Maybe. But it's another year of this before all that is really decided." Hiccup said.

Jack put an arm around Elsa. "If it's that hard, then just go out with me. Make all these other guys jealous." Jack said.

Elsa laughed, but shrugged him off. "Thanks but I don't want to be a mean girl." Elsa said.

Jack sighed, then walked over and picked up the controller.

"Don't take all your anger out on Link." Anna said to Elsa.

Elsa sighed.

"Got it." Jack said suddenly.

All of then turned to see him, staring at the screen.

"What?!" Elsa ran over and took the controller out of his hand.

"Not that I beat it, but I think I figured this out. You need more time however." Jack explained.

"More time? How..." Jack then explained to Elsa about what to do. And in the next hour, she beat it. And she was no longer a broken hearted girl. Because she no longer cared. She was focused on her game.

The End

Inspired by the song "Me And My Broken Heart" by Rixton


	210. Falling Down

For You, Up.

Jack and Elsa

Elsa glared at Jack from across the table.

How she got here?

Anna agreed to set her up on a blind date. But guess who turned out to be her date? JACK FROST!

Of all the men in the wold why was Elsa always, ALWAYS, paired up with him.

Hiccup is nice. Handsome. Hans no. Pitch nope. And who keeps thinking she's a girls type.

Elsa is into men. But she keeps getting brought back to Jack. Maybe she should just give up. Live her life alone.

"I'm I boring you?" Jack asked.

"No. Not at all. It's more surprising that you are interested in chemistry." She said.

Because that's where they met.

Jack was one of those students that didn't care for his grades unless it was involving girls.

Elsa was struggling in a few classes but not enough to get some help. Till Professor Toothina spoke up. "Elsa if you can't bring up your grade you're going to fail."

"So what do I do?"

"I'll get a student to tutor you." Tooth said.

And that's this day. Meeting Jack Frost in a public place to learn more about Chemistry.

That was only the first. By the next day, Anna set her up on an afternoon date and it was Jack again.

Elsa really was going to kill Anna one day.

"Phew. I thought I was boring you. I know this whole blind date isn't great. I'm not one to do this. But Hiccup insisted." Jack spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But when I saw you, I knew this would be bad. Not that your not a pretty girl and all, but I know you don't do dating. Not much anyway." Jack explained.

"I mean I do date. I just have trouble finding the right guy for me. And Anna won't leave my love life alone. She has to play Cupid to set me up with who she thinks is perfect for me. Your not the first." Elsa said.

"Who else?"

"Tadashi. Flynn, but I agreed to that, and I think two others but that was many years ago. Like middle school." Elsa explained.

"Wow! And I though the one date I had with Susan was terrible because of her work and mine. But you have it bad."

"Hay! I am willing to date."

"Well, I'm not. I really don't want to date. Hiccup and Astrid are cute but I'm just not in that part of my life." Jack said.

"Well, then think of it this way, instead of Falling down over a date, try falling, Up!"

"Falling up?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah. It's what Anna and I found out about our parents. When they first dated they hated each other. But instead of falling for each other, they fell up. Which is them becoming friends. So, they were friends for many years before falling down for each other. Falling up is more of a pre-test if you are compatible to live together or can stand each other." Elsa explained to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Okay. So, how are we then?" He asked. "Are we falling up? As you put it."

Elsa sipped her tea hiding a smile. But nodded.

"Okay. Good. Friends is a start." Jack said. "I honestly thought you hated me." Jack chuckled.

"Not really. I just, misjudged you is all. I didn't know exactly who you were till the whole tutoring started. So, thanks." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "Anytime." He said back.

"So, you want more tea?" Elsa asked.

"Fill me up!" Jack joked.

Elsa laughed and took his cup. Elsa knew she was playing a little. But just to get her grade up and out of the town, she'll play whoever just to get to college and out of here, to get to where she belongs.

Inspired by song "Falling down" by Selena Gomez


	211. Forget Forever

Never Last

Jack and Elsa

Elsa stood outside on her porch watching the cars go by.

Her house was simple. Small. Two story house. A garage. And a huge yard.

The white house looked more like some garden house or a place where an artist does it's work and sells it to people who come by.

That just happens to be Elsa's house. She took this house after Anna's wedding. She couldn't live with her sister and husband. She thought her and Jack would be living together. But he left.

Elsa was alone.

Elsa headed inside knowing it would snow soon. And she didn't want a run in with-

"Hello Elsa." Jack Frost.

"Jack?! What are you doing here? This MY house." She asks.

"Sorry. Just wanted to see you." Jack said.

"How did you get in? My Garage isn't open and I would have seen you coming to the front door. How did you get in?" Elsa asks crossing her arms. Jack hung from the high ceiling fan in the middle of the whole room.

"From your room." Jack pointed to the first staircase by the from door. That was Elsa's bedroom. And other one, was a studio for Elsa to record singing voices. Yes, she's a music producer for some people. But she only makes small records. Demos is you want to know. PE CD's.

"I can't believe it. You went through my window?! What are you? Peter Pan now?" Elsa complained.

"No way! Never that lost boy. I'm much more manly then him anyway." Jack said hopping down.

"Jack. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I know things have been-"

"Jack. We both know that US, was never going to last. We've been this way for many years." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "Elsa. Whatever you think you know, I still love you." Jack said.

Elsa stared at him. "I know. I do too. But we can't be. You and me, are too different. You are a DreamWorks world, and I'm Disney."

"Did Walt say something to you? About us?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Now, I really want you to go."

Jack nodded and headed to the door.

Passing Elsa he opened the door up. "You know. I really do love you. And no one, will ever replace you." He said and closed the door.

Elsa felt tears burning from her eyes. Mouthing "Me too."

Elsa would always love Jack. She will never love again. Not like Jack anyway.

Inspired by song "Forget Forever" by Selena Gomez


	212. It's My Life

That's Just Life

Elsa and Jack

This was her life. And no FATE or DESTINY would tell her other wise.

If they keep saying Elsa Snow was meant to be a guardian and for the rest of her life, love Jackson Frost? Then screw them!

Elsa was going to prove them wrong. Make her own path in HER life.

She wasn't letting the world control her.

Jack on the other hand, he knew what Elsa was capable of.

And he knew, they were meant to be together. It's her life, but it's also his too. And he'll do whatever, to prove to her that she and him, are meant to be lovers.

Even at the cost of his Guardian life.

"Hello snowball." He said hugging her from behind.

"Frost." She growled.

"Don't be mad. It's just a hug." He said stepping away from her.

She looked puffy. Had she been crying?

"What happened with Tadashi?" He asked.

"He got back with Susan. I hate myself right now. And I DON"T need you to help me." She said.

"Then maybe...some ice cream?" He asked. "My treat. However much you want." He said.

Elsa sighed. Nodding. Jack lead the way to the ice cream place.

Jack got them both some ice cream. Elsa got mint chocolate chip and he got cookie dough.

"Here you are my queen." Jack said handing her the bowl/cup.

"Thanks." Elsa mumbled. She took a few bites before speaking again.

"He said they were over but, I knew there was still something there."

Jack didn't eat much. He only listened to Elsa.

"I told him I was going to ask her about him. He didn't want me to. I did, and what she said, I think I knew then." Elsa was starting to choke up.

"So I lied to him. When he asked what she said. I lied." Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't tell him till she came by the place. I wasn't expecting it. But she and Tadashi talked. And now, I'm alone. And he's back with her."

Jack reached for her and took her hand. She burst into tears.

Jack pulled her closed so no one would see or hear her screams of sadness.

He wanted to protect her. That's all.

"I'm sorry Elsa." He whispered. "Guess Life really sucks." He said.

Elsa didn't need to speak, but she did agree. Life did suck. She would forever be alone.

"You know, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." Jack said.

Elsa was finally done crying. She nodded to Jack. "Thank you."

"Of course. We are friends Elsa. And us singles have to stick together." He smiled.

Elsa didn't smile back but she did nod to him. "Yes. Sticking together. Friends forever." She said.

Inspired by the song "It's My Life" by Jon bon Jovi


	213. Toxic

Poison Air

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. How did she gt in this situation?

But helping that stupid troll.

If that even was a troll.

It was really dumb to get caught in the swamp. Especially since its the terrible one.

"Elsa!" How long had she been there? Hours maybe? At least she wasn't dead yet.

Was she found? There's someone here. Who was calling her name?

"Elsa! Come on! Stay with me." Who was this man?

He didn't look familiar.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment. Or maybe longer. When she woke up slightly, that mad was there. Talking with another man...no. A boy and a woman. The woman she could tell was Belle.

Was this beast then? No. This was King White. Snow White's husband. Why were they here?

Elsa closed her eyes back, falling into slumber.

She could still hear voices however.

"How could you LET her go out there ALONE?!"

"Jack calm down. Your going to do something beastly."

"Belle. This is my love lying here in this bed. All because The White's thought they knew where the Evil Queen kept all her evil potions." Shouted a voice.

"My wife and I are very sorry."

Why were all these voices yelling? She was trying to sleep.

Elsa groaned.

"Elsa?!" Slowly opening her eyes. She could see some faces again.

White, fur, kind, and "Frost?" Elsa spoke.

"Yes. It's Jack Frost. Your husband." He spoke in a more happy and scared voice. Gasping for breath, Elsa sat up as if trying to remember.

"What?"

"Do you remember me?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. "Jack Frost. A guardian of light. And...I'm married to you?" Elsa wasn't quiet sure yet.

"Do you know how you got in that swamp?" Asked a voice.

Looking behind Jack, a beautiful lady in yellow and a tall man next to her stood.

"Belle. And...Beast?" She questioned.

"Yes." Belle nodded.

"Elsa. Do you know why you were at the swamp?" Jack repeated the Beast's question.

Elsa closed her eyes. Remembering slightly. "The toxic air, it was rumored that's where the evil queen had her potions of poisons. I went there, to look ahead of the king." Elsa explained.

"Yes. That's right." Jack said.

Then Elsa remembered. "That freaking crap bag head!" Elsa yelled.

"What?" Beast was confused. Belle gasped at her language.

"Elsa?"

"It was freaking Eric. Him and Jasmine were pulling a prank. I got gassed with some sleeper thing. Nothing toxic about it." Elsa exclaimed.

Jack held his breath before letting in out in a sigh. "Snow White must have set it up." Jack couldn't believe this.

"I hate pranks." Elsa shouted.

"Pranks are what's toxic to you." Belle said. "And so those like Peter, Alice, Jasmine, Aladdin, Ariel, Eric and even Snow White. I am so sorry this happened to you." Belle said.

Elsa glared out the window. Quickly using her powers it set off a few screams.

"What the-" Jack couldn't believe it.

"Tooth! Katherine?"

"I should have known. What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

"No. It was just a prank." Katherine said.

"I HATE PRANKS!" Elsa yelled. "Let's see how YOU like it!" And Jack watched his wife up and moving, well, chasing Katherine, Tooth, and her fairy workers.

The End

Inspired by the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears


	214. Bleeding Love

On The Inside, Pain Hurts Me- T rated. Warning: Very dark.

Elsa and Jack

Elsa couldn't believe this was happening.

She had to let him go.

Elsa always was closed off. She never wanted to love. Anna was the one who loved.

But this, this was too much. So hard to let go.

"Elsa. I know this isn't...what we wanted. But please. Say something." Jack spoke.

Elsa felt tears in her eyes.

"Jack. I'm happy for you. But I won't be coming. Even if you invite me." Elsa said.

"Wh- I understand. If It was me...yea. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I hope, you and Katherine are happy." Elsa tried to smile.

But more tears were building up. "Bye." And she ran for it.

Why was this so hard? She wasn't Jack's girlfriend. He and her were only friends. So, why does she feel so hurt by this?

Elsa made it to her friends house.

"Elsa?" Astrid opened to door.

Merida, Moana, and Vanellope were already there.

"He...he..." Elsa couldn't help but burst into tears.

Astrid pulled her into a tight hug and into her house.

While Elsa cried, Merida and Moana called around asking what happened.

Hearing of Jack, Astrid called him directly and yelled and cursed up a storm.

Elsa quietly made her way to the kitchen to cut up a snack to cheer her up.

Finding an apple, she went for a knife and attempted to cut it. But while she pulled one out, she saw herself in the blade.

Slowly moving her finger up the sharp end, she wondered...

"Elsa!" Vanellope screamed. Scaring Elsa, and making her slid her finger deep in her skin. "Ow! Vanellope! You scared me!" Elsa shouted.

"Jezz. Astrid already is yelling at Jack. Don't go and-" But Elsa cut her off. "I wasn't Moana. I'm not stupid." Elsa said.

"Here. I got it." Merida ran to get the first aid kit then came back, with a wrap and band-aid.

"Sorry." Vanellope said.

"It's fine." Elsa said staring at her finger. But she's weak. Just like her heart. It makes her human. Bleed out.

"Man. I just yelled at Jack."

"I only wanted a snack guys!" Elsa yelled.

"Okay. I'll cut up the apple for you. Just ask." Merida said.

Moana nodded taking Elsa back up to her room.

Merida brought up the apple all cut up a little later.

"Phew. I don't need Anna yelling at me. Look. You stay the night. I'll call Anna and let her know your here. Just try and get some rest. I know getting your heart broken, isn't easy." Astrid said.

Elsa nodded, but really, Astrid had no idea. Her break up with Hiccup was hard. But not like this was for Elsa.

She was bleeding out all her love at this point. She might as well stay here in this room forever.

"I told you. He was going to hurt you bad." It was a voice in the darkness. Pitch Black.

Elsa knew who it was and didn't care. She became emotionless. It's the only way she'll heal her deep cut in her heart by Katherine and Jack Frost.

They would pay.

The End

Inspired by the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis


	215. Things I'll Never Say

Speak Your Mind

Elsa and Jack walked and laughed along the pathway through the park.

They have been friends for so long.

But there was one problem, they loved each other, more the friends should.

Walking down in silence, they didn't say a word. Not about what they feel about each other.

Others, yes.

"So Anna is going to merry Hans?" Jack asked.

"Yes! I hate it. I wish he'd go away and leave her alone. I don't trust him, and I will never except him. I'll cut Anna off if I have to."

"Would you really? If it was Pippa? I don't think I could." Jack said.

"I know. I love Anna. But she needs to see that it's him or me." Elsa defended.

Jack knew Elsa was hurting. "Then I'll back you up. Anna will always pick you." He told her.

Elsa smiled softly. "Thank you Jack."

They headed right out of the house and met Anna at a park.

"Anna. I know you love me. And I love you. But...what about Elsa? Are you sure you want to leave her?" It was Hans speaking.

Elsa froze. She couldn't believe it. What she was hearing.

"I think Elsa will understand that I am happy. But knowing her, she won't approve. She'll make something up and...Jack may be on her side. I just want to tell Elsa up front that she can't tell me what to do. I'm not the baby anymore. I love you Hans. And I want to be with you." Anna spoke her mind.

Jack watched Elsa not move. "Elsa?" He hoped this didn't mess up anything.

"She thinks I baby her?"

Oh boy. Jack couldn't believe this was affecting her. "Elsa. I'm sure Anna didn't-"

But Elsa was marching right up there. "I'm babying you?! That's what you think?!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa?!" Anna shouted. "Elsa. Look-"

"Don't bother. But you go off with him, I will never have a sister. My sister died today. That's all I will be concerned with." Elsa made herself clear.

"Elsa. Wait." Jack spoke.

"And your backing her up on this?" Anna asked.

"Anna. Please. Think about this a moment. What's more important, Your boyfriend or your sister?" Jack asked.

Anna didn't answer.

"You come to me when you know what the answer is. If not, I'll wait to hear of the wedding on TV." Elsa said walking off.

Jack looked at both girls then ran after Elsa.

"Elsa wait."

"If she thinks that's what I'm doing to her, then she does belong with Hans."

"Elsa." Jack took her and hugged her. "You don't mean that. I know you. And I'm sure Anna will understand that. She'll see it." Jack said.

He knew Elsa and Anna. And he wasn't letting this tare them apart.

The End

Inspired by the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne


	216. Acapella

Two Tango, One Win

Jack and Elsa

The sound of a smack echoed in the hallway.

Everyone looking, was seeing Merida, slapping Hiccup.

Elsa and Moana standing behind her. All three looking very angry.

"That's what you get for cheating on me." Merida said.

Jack raised a brow. "What is she-" But he never finished asking Astrid.

"I didn't." Hiccup said. "Why would I-"

"I'm done. Have fun with your new girl." Merida said, turning on her heels and walking away.

Moana following behind her, then Elsa last, blasting snow in his face.

"Whoa." Jack said, watching them. Heading over to Hiccup, "What is going on?" Jack asked.

"Guessed Merida saw me with Susan when Tadashi and Hiro were late to the movie, and thought I was cheating." Hiccup explained.

"Um...Hiccup." Astrid waved at him.

"I know I was. But I told her we needed a break anyway." He said.

"A girl like Merida...Hiccup you are evil. No offence Astrid. But Merida is cool. How could you dump her?" Jack asked.

"Well, he did drop me to date Merida so, I'm guessing, Hiccup is confusing his head with his heart." Astrid crossed her arms.

"Astrid."

"Hiccup. Come and find me, and Merida, so you can be open and explain what and who you want. Before we all leave for colleges." Astrid said and walked off.

Jack patted Hiccup on his back.

"It's okay man. I'm still here for ya." Jack said.

Hiccup scoffed. "You can't even get Elsa to agree to a date."

"I will always try. Never giving up on that." Jack said.

"Jack. You and Elsa will never be." Hiccup said before closing his locker and heading to class.

But Jack just smirked. He'll prove them all wrong.

Later at lunch, Jack saw the girls sitting at their corner table. That was were they sat for every day of the week. Even sneaking in on the weekends. Don't ask how he knows that.

"Jack. Whatever your thinking-" But Hiccup wasn't getting to him.

Jack stood up and casually walked over to the corner. "Hello Queens." He said.

All three looked up. Moana was shocked, Merida was full of food, and Elsa turned right around standing from her chair in anger.

"What in the-"

"What do you want?" Elsa asked cutting Moana off.

Jack just smiled. "I just wanted to say "hello" was all."

Elsa raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Look. Whatever Hiccup did, I'm sure he deserved it. I want to apologize or his behavior. As his close friend, who should have been more friendly and supportive in what he already had and not be a jerk, letting him break her heart." He explained.

All three girls were speechless.

"HAY! JACK!" Hiccup yelled from across the room.

Elsa seemed more curious about him. Like she wasn't satisfied with what he said.

"How about I buy you girls some dinner? You can pick the place, and have dessert after all the expensive food you've eaten." Jack said.

"Are you serious? How dare you-"

"He's being nice about this. Even after what I did." Merida cut Moana off.

"I'm I ever going to talk?" Moana mumbled to herself.

Elsa was quiet.

Jack still smiling. "You know the Acapella Theater and Entertainment center at the heart of the city?" Jack asked.

Now Elsa smiled.

"And I know who will be preforming on the sage next weekend." Jack said.

"Here is the deal, you can set us all up for what you said, but," Elsa held up a finger.

"YOU have to come wearing, a dress. And of MY pick of color." Elsa finished.

Jack didn't smile. Hearing the whispers and snickering of people in that whole room, would this be worth it?

"Then, I give you three color picks that work. No red, black or pink. I don't like dark colors." Jack said.

"Pink isn't a dark color." Merida said laughing.

"Really? Then why did you hit Hiccup in the first place? Pink is a color of love as some say. And Love, is a dark and dangerous thing." Jack explained.

"That's from the writer-"

"Manny Moon. I know. I live with him. And a few others." Jack said.

Elsa looked like she was seeing stars. "Fine. I'll text you the details of this whole thing." Elsa said, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack nodded and headed back to his seat.

"How did you-"

"Relax. I got this. Two can tango. But only one can win a game of cat and mouse." Jack winked.

He was going to make those girls pay for hurting Hiccup like that. Even if he may rick breaking his own heart in the process.

The End

Inspired by the song "Acapella" by Karmin


	217. Done For Me

I don't care about my lover if s/he is cheating on me!

Elsa and Jack

Elsa couldn't believe she was so stupid.

Jack felt much worse.

"How could I not see it. She cheated on me." Jack said.

"Please. Not as bad as my ex." Elsa snapped.

"Really? How long did yours go on? Over a year or longer?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Ten years."

"Twelve!" Jack smirked. But it didn't help him.

"With my sister." Elsa smirked and was perfectly fine with it.

Jack looked more horrified by that. "Hold on! Flynn cheated on you with Anna?"

Elsa nodded. "Ten years. Why do you think I spend my holiday's with Merida and Moana?" Elsa said.

Jack held his mouth open. "That's...worse then my best friend and girlfriend." Jack crossed his arms.

Elsa patted his head like a little lost puppy. "Its okay. You'll get over it eventually."

"How did you?" Jack asked.

"I never did. Still am dating Flynn." Elsa said.

"What? How?"

"I just figured it's easier then breaking my heart and letting the whole world know about this. Asking all those questions and me having no answers. Just easier." Elsa shrugged.

Jack didn't have any way of coming back from that. Elsa had it much worse.

"Something Merida said. Stick with him and keep the pain, or just stay secret, until someone new comes along and play the cheater too." She said.

Jack got that meaning. Either stay and watch her heart bleed because Flynn will never truly love her, or stay with this secret and cheat on him and make it public first.

"Guess that's easier said then done right?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Not really. Just need to be open to something temporarily. Like you and me. But I know how close we are a friends. Never would ask you, but I wouldn't ask a total stranger neither." Elsa said.

Jack nodded.

"Then there's Moana's question, what has he ever done for you in this relationship?"

Jack thought about it. "Rapunzel never got anything. Except birthday and Christmas presents. That's it. I've done everything else. Paid for all dates. Drinks and food. Tickets. Everything was all me."

Elsa nodded. "Same thing But, Flynn always had a excuse for not having so much money to pay for both of us. Even at a small fast food place." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Man! How much money is he spending on Anna then?" Jack asked.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"Well, want to get a movie and eat popcorn and chocolate at my place?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. "Sure thing. I'll bring cookies and ice cream too." Elsa said.

Jack smiled and the two planned a nice fun "I don't care about my lover if s/he is cheating on me!" night.

The End

Inspired by the song "Done For Me" by Charlie Puth


	218. All Of Me

**Thank you to all 16,300 of you viewers of this story. I will remind you that once I hit 300 there will be the requests open for the next hundred stories for this. I have a goal and I plan on making it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this short and all the rest that is done and yet to come. Keep the music, musical and magical.**

 **-Star**

All Of Me

Elsa and Jack

Elsa couldn't believe it. It was finally her turn.

She remembered seeing Anna's face when she walked down the aisle. And now, she was too.

Elsa wore her beautiful, actually, Cinderella let her barrow her wedding dress. But Elsa didn't care. Elsa was marrying the love of her life.

She walked down, seeing all of her friends sitting in their seats, but what she was more focused on was the man at the end of the way. Reaching her hand out to him as she made it, he took her hand.

"Jack Frost."

"Elsa Snow."

Jack Frost was her love. And this was the moment, the full day, that they would finally, be forever bonded.

They stood there, as Christopher Robin, was to merry them. Surprised?

"You all may be seated." He spoke.

Everyone sat down.

"Family, friends, guardians, creatures, all of the above." Zeus was on his flying horse watching.

"We are gathered here today, to join together, Jack Frost, and Elsa Snow."

It was time.

Elsa felt nervous but knowing she was holding the hands of her lover, she had nothing to fear what-so-ever.

"Today, we are here for the joining of, Lady Queen Elsa Snow, and Guardian of fun and joy, Jackson Overlord Frost. In Holy Matrimony."

Jack smiled the whole time. He looked so dashing and handsome. Even if he wasn't wearing a complete tux.

"Jack Frost, we all know is a fun bundle of trouble. But in the many, many, many, years, over 300 to be exact, that he would one day, become a guardian, and soon meet, the wonderful Queen of Arendelle."

Elsa giggled. She never imagined it either.

"Elsa, was a young princess with secrets. When they came out, she was called many things. But nothing ever broke her. Her sister always loved and believed in her. And to this day, she still does. And now, after a few years, she meets the man she's meant to be with."

Jack blushed a little. Finally!

"They have blossomed and bloomed together as friends. The bestest of friends. And after that, they have gone through many different hard ships with...others."

How awkward was that?

"Anyways," Clearing his throat. "Jack Frost and Elsa Snow, grew together like they've known each other like forever. Since childhood. And in that time, fell in love."

Jack and Elsa smiled. Knowing that they fell in love way before they realized it.

"And now, the rings." Bringing the rings up to them.

"And the vows."

"Elsa Snow. I never would have thought of a woman like you to ever exist. In my old life, I only wanted to make my sister smile. And when I lost my life, to save hers. I was never the same person. But you brought that back to me. You taught me how to be the guardian I truly am meant to be. And non of me, would be here today, if not for you." Jack spoke.

"And I give this ring to you, as a promise, as a man and guardian, I will always love you, treasure you, honor you, respect you, sick and health, till the death of me, whenever that may be, I will be yours forever." Jack slipped the ring on Elsa's finger.

Elsa felt her cheeks burning. It was now her turn.

"Jack Frost. I thought I was a monster, trying to control my powers. By locking myself and all my emotions away. As my sister told me, "She loves me" I saw my true mistake. Love was all I needed. And you brought that to me. Anna gave me a sisterly love I had missed. But all her talk of true love and romance, I never would have known what it was if not for you." Elsa had tears in her eyes.

"And with this ring, I promise to learn and cherish, this true love I've found with you. You shown me this love I never would imagine and now, I'm here with you in a white wedding dress going to be spending the rest of my life with you. I give this ring to you, my love, who I trust with all my heart. So, in sick and in health, I will honor and respect you to. As a Guardian and my husband, I agree to marrying you." Elsa said slipping the ring on his finger.

"And with that,"

"We do!" Jack and Elsa said finally.

"Then with my power of wizards magic, I, "Yen Sid, name you both husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, guardian." Yen Sid said.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this." Jack swooped Elsa up off her feet and in a princess style, and kissed her.

Elsa gladly kissed back like it would never end.

"And now, Mr. and Mrs. Frost!"

Everyone cheered as Jack and Elsa ran down the aisle as all the white flower petals flew in the air.

It was true magic.

Once they vanished, it was soon to be picture time before they got to eat any food.

"Oh my." Elsa said sounding out of breath.

"We did it."

"Yes. We did Jack. We are together forever and ever." Elsa smiled kissing his again.

"You are the best. And also a guardian of Love now too." Jack added with a wink.

"Stop. I still can't believe I am that. A guardian. And that means, we'll never grow old. We'll still be...the way we are now." Elsa said.

"All of me, and all of you, is the love, peace, and joy we have." Jack kissed her forehead.

"John Legend? Really?" Elsa raised a brow.

Jack just shrugged.

"Well, you forgot fun and cool too in that description o both of us together." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "True. But that's around others. Just between the two of us alone, we are those three things." Jack said.

"I love you." He added.

"I love you too." Elsa kissed his cheek.

The End

Inspired by the song "All Of Me" by John Legend.


	219. How Far I'll Go

Going Too Far

Jack and Elsa

Jack wasn't sure what to do. How could it have gotten to this?

"Jack." Anna arrived at the hospital.

"Anna. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Jack. It's Moana's. She should have known that she was going too far." Anna said.

"I still can't believe..." Jack didn't have the words. He coward in fear. He couldn't fight a friend. Not one of Elsa's close friends anyway.

"I should have done something."

"Jack. This isn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. Elsa knew what she was doing I'm sure." Anna said.

But Jack knew Elsa didn't.

Elsa picked a fight with Moana she knew, she wouldn't win. And it got her in the hospital, laying in this bed.

"Anna. I don't know what to do. I should have stopped her."

"Nothing would have stopped her. Just like nothing stopped me form going after her when she ran away from home." Anna said.

"Anna. Elsa knew exactly-"

"Hey." It was Moana. She entered the room they were in. "I just wanted to-"

"To what?" Jack snapped. "See the damage you've done? Do more to Elsa? Go as far as to nearly kill her? I think you did enough. She's in a coma now!" Jack snapped.

"Jack."

"No Anna! I'm not listening to her or ANY of this." Jack shouted.

He left the room and headed outside. He wasn't having this. Moana. She knew what she did.

"Jack!" He turned and saw Moana running to him.

"Look. I'm sorry I hurt Elsa and put her in this. But I'll say this, I'm NOT sorry for my choices. I took Hans offer and made my bad. I'm laying in it. But don't keep hating me over it. I will still be Elsa's friend. I'm not staying with Hans for long anyway. You know my song. "How Far I'll go" This is me going as far as I'll go with this music career. when Elsa wakes up, tell her I'm sorry. Cause I am." And that was the last Jack ever saw of her.

Moana was gone after that.

It was days after and Jack stayed with Elsa till finally, "Jack?" She woke up.

"Elsa?! Your alright."

"What...never mind. Where is Moana?" She asked.

Jack didn't know how to tell her. All he just said was... "She's seeing how far she'll go." Was all he said.

"Good. Good for her. I just hope she's away from Hans now." As Elsa closed her eyes. "I'm so glad your here with me. Thank you for staying all this time." She said.

Jack smiled. "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter where you go. I'll be here, there, everywhere."

Elsa giggled. "You go anywhere for me and with me right? That's why I'd do the same for you Jack. Your my best friend."

Jack later called Anna to let her know what's happened. Soon He say Moana on the TV.

She really made her way. And got Hans locked up for good. She knew what she was playing at. Even if it was hurting Elsa.

"I still won't forgive you." He mumbled. "Because I love Elsa. I'll try." Jack smiled.

The End

Inspired by the song "How Far I'll Go" From "Moana" by Auli'i Cravalho


	220. Got Dynamite

Fire Bomb!

Elsa and Jack

Jack watched as the queen of the school walked past him, Tadashi, and Hiccup. Jack knew one queen. Moana being the brighter student. Merida being the head strong archer. And that's from reputation.

But the one queen that was icy and had mystery to her was Queen Elsa.

"Great. She got so close." Hiccup geeked out.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped.

"Come on. It's just them girls. Elsa, Merida, and Moana." Tadashi spoke.

"It's the SNOW Queen." Jack said.

All three were silent.

"That's not great, but we all know who's the easiest to get along with." Flynn said behind them.

"If you say her sister I swear-"

"Anna Snow and Rapunzel." Flynn said.

Jack groaned.

"I mean sure. They don't have these walls up on them. They are open books." Hiccup explained.

"Then we can get to them girls, through their weaker links." Flynn grinned.

"You guys are asking for trouble." Tadashi sighed and walked off.

"Come on. Jack. Hiccup. This is our chance to get close to them and make ourselves the KINGS of the school." Flynn said.

Jack didn't want to be king. Neither did Hiccup.

"Your on your own." Hiccup said.

He and Jack walked off and got into their classroom.

Through most of the day Flynn was charming his way around.

Hiccup was more disgusted. Jack was more...disturbed.

He wrote out a note the slipped it to Elsa while walking past.

"Hey Elsa. That guy just gave you a piece of paper." Merida whispered.

"Don't tell me it's a love note. Just burn it." Moana snapped.

Elsa opened it. And was surprised it wasn't a love note. It was a heads up warning.

 _"Snow Queen._

 _You may not know me, but I know you._

 _Who I am really doesn't matter. But Flynn Rider does. He's been getting too close to your sister Anna and her friend Rapunzel in order to get to you and spill your secrets._

 _I may not like you, but going that low isn't my thing and I don't want to see a queen lose to some...jerk like Flynn._

 _If you ignore this, it's your choice. I at least warned you._

 _Hope this helps keep your reputation."_

Elsa read it a second time paying close attention to it.

And she giggled.

"Elsa?" Merida was confused.

"What's gotten into you?" Moana asked.

"I think we have a little brave one." Elsa smiled. A peaceful smile then what she gives everyone at school.

During lunch, Jack sat outside with Hiccup enjoying their time.

"Hey guys." Tadashi comes running over.

"What's up?" Hiccup asks.

"Look. This happened inside." Tadashi showed Elsa, Merida, and Moana teasing ans playing Flynn with everyone around watching.

It was like they were embarrassing him.

"What the- They knew what he was doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Seems like it. Snow Queen said she got a cool tip from a classmate of hers about someone picking on her sister. I don't know who. But she said, "She's forever in my debt for helping me save my sister." and that was it." Tadashi explained.

Jack wanted to smile but he was more shocked at the fast she believed him when giving her the note.

The rest of the say went on by quick. Jack stayed behind to clean the classroom as he normally does.

Once he finished the sun was starting to set. But as he left the school...

"Hello. Jackson Frost."

Elsa stood right there. Waiting for him.

"Oh! Queen Elsa! I-"

"Follow me." She said.

Jack didn't argue. He held his head down as she lead the way through a forest and found a lake of sorts.

"Wait. Isn't this-"

"The enchanted lake. Or as some will also called the lake of the haunted." Elsa spoke.

Jack was amazed she knew this place.

"You know, I come here to find out who I can trust and not trust. I'm not sure if you know, but the Magic Mirror gives every prince, princess, queen and king their future at a certain age. For me, it was that I would be betrayed by the one I hold most dear. I thought it was any lover I'd be engaged to. But then my family, a friend betrayed my parents. And I have been this way since." Elsa was standing ON the water.

Her ice power kept her afloat. "Jackson Frost. You are a guardian are you not?"

"Yes." Jack nodded. She's calling him Jackson. A name he's not gone by in over a thousand years since he's death in saving his sister.

"Tell me something, what is it YOU see in this water? What is the enchantments that give you your pureness and the darkness that haunts you?" She asked.

Jack walked to the edge of the lake. He saw the darkness. It was Pitch. And the rest of the villains running this whole world into the ground, no. Ash.

But what he saw was something else. He saw Elsa. She looked different. tears in her eyes. Leading other princess and princesses into this lake, and drowning them. No. That wasn't it. Jack shook his head. Looking closer, she was leading herself into the ocean. But why?

"You see me right?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked up. Elsa wasn't looking back at him. Just towards the other end.

"A guardian can see anyone's future of their choice. I just wanted you to see, why I am like the way I am in school. I got your note. And I thank you for the warning to save my sister. And I'm trusting that since you know what's in my future, you'll do your best to be very clear away from me." Elsa said turning to face him.

Jack stood up. "Then what does Merida and Moana have to say about this?"

"They don't. They have a future they are running away from as well. But we don't ever tell each other about that we know or seen. And I hope you will do the same. Stay clear away, and not a single word about this." She said.

Jack watched her walk out of the lake and followed her back to the school.

"Farewell, Jack Frost." She said and was gone.

Jack couldn't believe he was seeing a whole other side of the Snow Queen. Maybe, he was breaking her walls down. And can save her from what she fears. After all, he also saw a future as a bright and loving queen.

The End

Inspired by the song "Got Dynamite" by Demi Lovato


	221. (The Reason) I Love You

That's Not Why-Rated T

Jack found Elsa crying in the park in the dead of night.

Her date went so terribly wrong and the one person she calls, is her Ex.

Why was he even agreeing to pick her up? Oh Hell. He loves her.

"Hay! Isn't the Snow Queen." Jack shouted.

"Here. Take him. He's really out of it." Said the owner of the bar.

"Thanks." Elsa said as Jack got in the next seat.

Elsa drove off trying not to get so worked up over the fact Jack called HER and no one else.

"Come on Elsa. Don't be mad." Jack said.

"Mad? I'm FURIOUS! Of all people you want ME to deal with your habits. Why not anyone else? Hiccup? Rapunzel? Anyone but ME." Elsa snapped.

"Come on."

"Stop trying to be such an ASS." Elsa said.

"Well Damn. Never thought the Snow Queen would be this pissed off at a guardian."

"Your not a guardian right now. Your a drunk. And I have to be the one who takes you home." Elsa shouts.

"That's because no one knows about this BUT you. Your the only one I really trust." Jack mumbled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Knowing this might be true, it's still no excuse for acting this way all the time. It's why she left him in the first place.

"Hey. Elsa. Do you still love me?" Jack asked.

Elsa scoffed. "And why would I answer that?"

"Because I still love you." He said. "I only drink because I'm upset with what I have done. And letting you go, that's the biggest thing I've ever done that I regret." he said.

Elsa didn't have anything to day for that.

"I didn't ever love Rapunzel. She's imagining the whole thing. I would never hurt my Snow Queen."

Was he out of it for real this time? Elsa wondered.

"My Snow Queen. She's my whole life. I don't have any family. So, I don't want to be alone. And I don't want her to be alone either." Jack was saying.

Elsa heard his voice cracking like he was choking up and crying like a baby. But it didn't effect Elsa much. But one thing was for sure, she did miss him a lot.

Once Elsa got to Jack's place he slowly got up and out of the car.

Elsa watched him go inside to make sure he was actually going in.

"Hey Elsa? I love you, Snowball." Jack said smiling back at her before opening the door and closing it.

Elsa felt a tear in her eye roll down her cheek.

Oh hell. She loved him too. But with how he was, she couldn't go back. Besides, how could she face him with how she broke his heart as he broke hers?

"Reasons we do stupid and crazy things we regret or not, it's all out of fear or love." Elsa quoted from Tadashi. Something he told her when she and him broke up back in high school. And it was how Anna got over Hans.

"I miss you. Frosty." Elsa whispered to herself and drove off. I love you too.

The End

Inspired by the song "I love You" by Avril Lavigne


	222. Without The Love

With Bond

Elsa and Jack

Elsa rolled her eyes. It was just a stupid bet. Tadashi didn't mind it, however. "Are you sure?" Elsa asked. Tadashi did have a girlfriend who was a monster. Not really. She was a gorgeous beauty but could grow big as a hotel. "Yes. It'll be fine." He said.

"I know this was a bet and all-"

"Elsa. Susan is fine with that. I'm sure Jack knew what he was getting both of you into. Besides, I like this. I haven't had a relaxing time in awhile."

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"Susan is always working, so if we want to have time together, the other monsters are around. It's like she's the mother of the bunch. And I'm in the way of it." Tadashi says.

"Like your a father stepping into an already family?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Tadashi asks.

"Because Anna and I had that same thing with Kristoff. Or Anna did at least. Anna reads a lot." Elsa explains.

Tadashi laughs. "Well, how did she deal with it?"

"She doesn't. Normally it's both Kristoff and her working out a schedule for them hanging out when and where alone or with others. Sven can't be left alone. Same with Olaf. So, Olaf stays with me sometimes or Olaf goes along and distracts Sven. I told Anna to think of it as practice. For the future of being a parent." Elsa explained to Tadashi.

"Oh. I see. I mean they all aren't that bad. To me at least. I have the Big Hero 6 anyways around me."

"So, Susan knows how you feel. You have your "Kids" and she had "hers" as you'd say." Elsa said smiling.

"I'm almost glad Jack made this bet. You've been so helpful for this."

"Anytime Tadashi." Elsa said.

"But still, why did Jack do this in the first place?" Tadashi asks.

Elsa shrugged taking a sip of her tea. "No idea. Anna and Rapunzel says it's because he's jealous of me. Or that he had this crush on me. But who knows what goes through that guardians head." Elsa said.

"You think he likes you?" Tadashi asks.

"Jack Frost. Well," Elsa thought about it. "I think he does like me. And I like him. But...there's just no love there between us." Elsa explains.

"Really?"

"Do you know what were doing? Were on a "date" of sorts." Elsa said.

"Yes."

"And we are not in love. Right?"

"No. I love Susan."

"Exactly. So, this is really how Jack and I would be on a date. There would be no love. You can't really be on a date without love. You can't get married without love. And you can't have a perfect family without love. Jack Frost and me, don't have any of that. We barley have any friendship between us." Elsa explained.

"I guess. But it takes time to love someone. It took me and Susan a year and a half to be in love." Tadashi said.

Elsa laughed. "Jack and I aren't going to be that way. Love isn't with the both of us like it is with you and Susan." Elsa said.

The "date" went on like it was a natural thing. But a while away...

"She thinks we won't be in love! How come? I wanted this whole thing to be about US!" Jack complained.

He made the bet with Elsa to try and get her to go on a date with him. But when Elsa lost,...

 _"Haha! You lose! Now, you have to go on a date with the most popular guy in the whole school." Jack laughed._

 _"But Jack-"_

 _"Okay. Tadashi." Elsa called._

 _"Wait what?"_

 _"Jack." Hiccup patted him on the shoulder. "That is Tadashi. He's the popular guy in the whole school. You weren't specific enough." Hiccup said._

And this is him watching the date from afar.

"Jack. Forget it. Elsa doesn't think you two will work. She doesn't even see the crush you have on her. And your the most obvious person after me." Hiccup said.

"But Hiccup...Man. Is there really no love between me and Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Like Tadashi said, it takes time." Hiccup said.

"Well, a year and a half isn't enough time for me and Elsa."

"Well you can't rush feelings. And don't even THINK about a LOVE potion!" Hiccup shouts.

"Come on. No love song is going to get Elsa to see me like that."

"Then maybe stop trying."

Elsa was behind both boys. She crossed her arms seeing them spying on her.

"Elsa!"

"Save it Hiccup! And Jack Frost."

Jack was turning bright red.

"If we did date, we only would be playing a game with our hearts. Or at least me with you. I can't pretend to love you when I don't. That would only hurt you. Let's just stay friends for now. And maybe, MAYBE, we'll see is my feelings for you change. In a few years or so. We are still in high school for two more years. The college. Let's go on a proper and real date when we both have a job and aren't too busy with our lives." Elsa suggested.

Jack was more then thrilled with that. But he didn't show it. He only nodded keeping all of his excitement to himself.

"Okay. That's a plan at least. Now, GET OUT!" Elsa yelled.

Hiccup pulled Jack along as they ran back to their boys club.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. He would be getting something from Jack later since he's the president of that club.

But maybe, just from making that deal, there is some love for Jack within Elsa yet, just starting to bloom.

The End

Inspired by the song "Without The Love" by Demi Lovato


	223. Sweet But A Psycho

Evil

Jack and Elsa

Elsa wasn't the Snow Queen for any reason.

She ruled her kingdom with HER power.

She turned everything into her ice palace.

The people were freezing to death in the cold. Anna was kicked out of their home.

"Elsa! Please!" Anna would shouted and yell. But Elsa only laughed.

"I am no Elsa. I am SNOW QUEEN!" She shouted.

Elsewhere...

A young boy causing trouble everywhere he goes.

"Jack Frost!" North and Bunny ran and chased his all around.

"This is worse the pitch." Tooth said.

Jack Frost just laughed. He was NO guardian. He wasn't any kind spirit either. he was just a troubled playful spirit. One that loves trouble.

And the cold.

"Catch me if you can, guardians!" Jack said sending frost balls their way to make his flying escape.

Then one day, these two evils would meet.

Jack flew over a castle covered in ice.

"How, COOL to be here." He said grinning. Elsa came out of her room to her balcony. Looking out at the frozen land she called her kingdom she smiled.

"Well, I didn't know anyone was here." Jack spoke seeing her out.

Elsa glared at first. But then looked impressed. "Thank you. I made this myself. It's my home." She said.

"Nice. I'm called Jack. Jack Frost."

"The spirit of play and trouble. Mischief maker." Elsa smirked.

"Snow Queen." She said.

"THE Snow Queen? Wow. Never thought in MY days I'd see you. You are quiet the ruler." Jack said smiling.

Elsa smiled back. "I think you and I are going to be good friends, Come on in. Make yourself at home. And, Call me Elsa."

Jack nodded standing in front of her. "Thank you, Queen Elsa Snow." He winked.

The End

Inspired by the song "Sweet but a Psycho" by Ava Max


	224. More Than This

Time to Realize

Jack and Elsa

Jack watched as Elsa and Hiccup made their way to the waterside.

"You okay Jack?" Anna asked.

Jack scowled. "No."

"I know Elsa picked Hiccup over you, but..."

"Anna. Please don't try to cheer me up. It will only make me feel worse." Jack told her before saying anymore.

"I know what I'm feeling." Jack said.

Anna patted his back then hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry." She said.

Jack watched Elsa and Hiccup from where he could see them. It hurt so bad.

But what was worse, was that it was going to be even longer.

A year or two, they just weren't leaving each others side.

Jack wanted that too. With Elsa. Two years, and he was killing himself inside.

"Jack. Just date someone else." Rapunzel said. Jack knew she was meaning herself.

"No. I will never date you. Sorry Rapunzel." Jack said.

Her face fell but she nodded. "Then, what are you going to do about them?" She asked.

Jack looked at them. Christmas was close, and Hiccup was already holding mistletoe over them and Elsa laughing and kissing him.

Jack wanted that. He wanted her.

Shaking his head, he left out the back door. There was no way he could do this.

Jack went flying up in the sky and screamed through the clouds.

He just couldn't stand it.

Why was she with him and not, well, him?

"Jack. My boy. Why are you so upset?" Asked Manny in his head.

Jack scoffed seeing the moon up.

"Manny. I really don't want to talk about this." Jack said.

And he flew back down.

"Jack?" Jack turned to see Katherine.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jack sighed. And told her the whole story.

A year later...Tadashi and Elsa broke up.

And Elsa was all alone.

Four years and she loses him.

"Jack! Wait up!"

Elsa looked out her window that spring day, Jack was playing with everyone outside. Katherine was out there too.

"Elsa. Why don't you come out too." Anna shouted.

But Elsa only turned away from her window.

Through the year, Elsa watched everyone else having fun. Even if Katherine was around for most of it, everyone was happy.

"Elsa. Why don't you come join us?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I can't. I'm...nothing."

Jack watched Elsa leave the house and out into the cold.

Hiccup went after her.

Jack wanted to follow but Anna and Rapunzel kept him away.

Elsa looked lonely everyday since Tadashi left. Should he do something to cheer her up?

"Elsa. Wait." Hiccup caught up to her.

"Look. I know Tadashi was perfect but..wasn't meant to be yours." Hiccup said.

"And you know who I'm supposed to be with?! Please Hiccup. Tell me."

"Well, Anna and I already know this...Jack Frost."

"Jack Jack who is dating Katherine? I don't think so." Elsa scoffed.

"And why not? And who said they were dating? They've been close friends for years. He's only ever loved you Elsa." Hiccup said.

"Please. Jack Frost would never love a girl like me." Elsa said.

"And why not?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

Elsa huffed. "Because I'm no guardian. I'll die before him and he'll love someone else in the next hundred years! He's immortal!"

"So?"

"So he deserves to be with someone who's like him." Elsa shouts.

"Who says that? That's a load of bull. Come on Elsa. You know he loves you and you've been in love with him too. Even Tadashi knew it. After all, you both knew you wouldn't actually last. Not with Susan around and him running with his brother and the 6 heros." Hiccup shouted.

Elsa wanted to cry so much.

"Elsa? Hiccup!" Jack called.

Elsa and Hiccup found Jack Frost and everyone fallowing them.

"Jack. What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"Helping a friend." Jack said.

Elsa didn't feel like she wanted nor deserved to be his friend. She ignored him and her own feelings.

"I understand." Katherine said.

"Elsa. Come on back. I know what you and Tadashi are going through. I was like that with Hans." Anna said.

"No you weren't." Kris and Rapunzel said to her.

"Elsa. We all are here for you." Hiccup said.

Jack walked over to her. "Elsa. Please stay with us." Jack said.

He held out his hand.

Elsa looked up at him. "I know you want to run back to Tadashi, but please, I'm asking you to stay. We love you Elsa." Jack smiled his cheeky smile for a friendly guardian.

Elsa took Jack's hand. "Okay." She said shyly.

Elsa was opened back up as if her and Tadashi never even dated. All because Jack asked her to stay.

There was something more between the two. Tadashi knew it. And that's why after four years he had to break up with Elsa. Plus within that fifth year, he married Susan.

Elsa had her closure finally. And Jack, he had Elsa all to himself. Finally!

The End

Inspired by the song "More Than This" by One Direction


	225. For The Love Of A Daughter

A Daughter's Love-Warning: Very Tragic

Jack and Elsa Featuring their daughter Star

Star heard the door open and close in the middle of the night.

It was obvious her father was home for the night.

Being a guardian is hard work.

Star got up and slowly walked down to greet her father, but he was already in the kitchen with a bottle in his hand.

"Daddy?" Star called seeing him in his chair with the Root Beer in hand.

"Star. You should be in bed asleep." He said.

Star took a step closer. "I heard you were home. I wanted to come and see you. Welcome you home." She said.

Jack scoffed. "No welcome home for me. Not without her." Jack said.

Star took a few more steps. She was close to touch him.

"You miss her too?" He asked.

Star took hold of her father's other hand. "Of course. I miss mom all the time. She was always there for both of us. But now, we need to be there for each other." Star said.

Jack pulled his hand away and patted Star on her head. "You really are the guardian of Hope and Light." He said.

Star smiled. She hoped up and snuggled in his lap. "You and mom are the best. I'm sure she'd be very happy." Star said closing her eyes.

Jack didn't smile. He sipped the bottle of soda then sighed. "If only she were here." He missed Elsa. His wife. His love.

The guardian of Love.

"Daddy? Can we have ice cream and watch a movie?" Star asked.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Christmas Carol."

"Again? Why do you love that movie so much? It's like your mother and the Nutcracker Ballet." Jack said.

Star giggled. "Because it's funny." Jack sighed. "Fine. I'll get the ice cream. You get the movie." Jack said.

Star got up and Jack got the ice cream.

Once the movie started, they ate some Mint Chocolate and Cookie Dough ice cream.

Jack smiled. His daughter knew just how to cheer him up. But it didn't help with how much Elsa was missed.

But for Star, he just had to get through this. Then, he'd be joining Elsa soon.

The End

Inspired by the song "For The Love Of A Daughter" By Demi Lovato


	226. No Air

Breath Of Love

Elsa and Jack

Elsa sat in her room playing the guitar. She didn't want to be disturbed.

"Anna. What's going on?" It was Kristoff's voice.

"Jack and Hiccup. They've been idiots. And Elsa isn't talking." Anna said.

Elsa could hear their voices.

"What did they do this time?" Kris asked.

"Please. What they always do. Compete. For Elsa. It's gotten so out of hand that they are making her choose between two of her best friends. She can't breath with how they are treating this." Anna said.

Anna was right. Elsa locked herself in her room to be away from the two of them. She can't breath. How can she choose between two of her closest friends. Childhood friends for that matter. Best friends.

"Elsa. Merida is here." Anna spoke.

Elsa let Merida in.

"Hey. I heard. I can't believe both of them would do this." Merida spoke.

Elsa nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Merida asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know. I can't...think about this. I can't process this. I...I feel like I'm in many pieces right now." Elsa felt like crying.

Merida hugged her. "I could talk to them."

"No. It's fine. I just need time to myself." Elsa said.

"If you need anything, call of text me." Merida said. Merida then left Elsa's room.

Elsa liked the quiet. But she played her guitar once again. Hiccup and Jack. Both good men. But...good enough for her as a husband?

Thinking back, After Jack's accident, Hiccup was there for Elsa. She was the most devastated when he fell and turned...frost. Hiccup was there for her through most the years when he was in a coma. He stayed with her. Never made her cry.

But Jack, when he woke up, he came to her room, and didn't leave till she believed he was there and alive again.

All sounds like the "Story Book of Life." Almost.

Elsa felt the tears forming in her eyes. How could she even be debating this? It's Hiccup and Jack. She loves both of them but...Real Love?

Anytime Elsa had an argument, Jack was there for her. He sides with her every time. He had her back through everything she did. Like a superhero.

Hiccup helped her with everything else. School, sports, job, everything. So why was it this hard?

Hiccup never asked for anything in return. Neither did Jack. Is this really love she feels?

Elsa wanted to scream so badly. How can she pick them? One over the other. They are both just...perfect!

Elsa put down her guitar and ran out the door.

"Elsa!" But Anna's voice drowned out.

Elsa ran and ran till she found the shore of the beach. It was raining like crazy. But Elsa had to see the ocean. It was what calmed her down.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa felt like she was breathing. No Jack, no Hiccup, no one around to talk to. Just her and the sea.

Elsa turned to see her friends. Moana, Merida, Vanellope, Dash, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Astrid, Jim, Tadashi, Susan, Violet, Wilbur, and even Hiccup and Jack. This was what she needed. Fresh ocean air.

"Elsa!" Snapping to reality, all the friends she visioned were right in front of her.

"What?"

"You just ran off. What happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa just smiled. Seeing everyone here.

"Elsa!" Jack and Hiccup even showed up.

"I just...wanted to come here. I guess I missed the ocean a little."

"In the rain?!" Astrid shouts.

Elsa only laughed. "I love this!"

Merida smiled seeing Elsa more then happy. All she needed was a clear head. "Let's play then!" Merida yelled running and pushing Elsa in the cold ocean water.

Moana and Vanellope raced to the others. Rapunzel and Anna held hands and jumped over them making a big splash.

It was like summer time.

Eventually everyone jumped in. Jack and Hiccup played like it was nothing.

No love triangle. No decision to make. Nothing holding back. Guess they just needed to let it all out. And Elsa finally heard they're feelings. Now, it was all up to her. Even if she never answered them, they were happy to see her and smiling again.

The End

Inspired by the song "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown


	227. Jingle Bell Rock

Singing Santa

Jack and Elsa

Elsa was quickly decorating the place while the guardians were out.

She wanted to do something nice for them.

"Elsa! Is this good?" Anna shouted.

Elsa looked down seeing Anna and the elves had the banner up.

"Good. Now get the rest of the wreaths up before they come back. Who knows how much longer Hiccup and Flynn will distract them with their mystery." Elsa said.

And Anna went right back to it.

"Hello Snow Queen." Elsa turned to see Jack in her face.

"Jack!"

"Hey. I got back early. You really think I would fall for Hiccup and Flynn's little game?" Jack asked.

"But...Your not supposed to be here." Elsa said.

"Elsa. Oh. I'll be getting back to work." Anna came and left that quick.

"Anna." Elsa sighed. "Look, Jack. I just wanted for this place to look all-"

"Here." Jack handed Elsa a little basket.

"What is this?"

"Something I would like to add. Thank me later." Jack winked then left.

Elsa shook her head, but when she opened up and saw what was inside the basket, she dropped her mouth and smiled. "Jack Frost you are a bad boy." She chuckled.

After awhile...

The guardians returned to the North Pole all decorated for Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" Anna and Elsa jumped out and surprised them.

"What? You girls did this?" Tooth asked.

"Yup." Anna smiled.

"This is..wonderful." Bunny was impressed.

Sandy was jumping with joy.

Jack only smiled.

North- "Ho Ho! Look at these. Little cookies and dolls for us all! Ha! This really is special. Thank you girls."

Elsa looked to Jack who winked at her again.

"How cute. It's all so...pretty." Tooth began to cry.

"Tooth?" Anna was concerned.

"Nothing. It's been a long while since I gotten a gift this...special." She had tears.

"Don't get sentimental on us. It's a party!" Elsa said quickly.

"Right sorry." Tooth said.

"What the heck?!" Bunny yells in the back.

Everyone runs down to the next floor and sees a huge tree in the middle of the workshop.

"What happened here?" North didn't sound happy.

Elsa looked to Anna and the elves.

"Um...I think I left something in the kitchen." And Anna made a run for it.

Elsa shook her head scoffing. "This is why I ask Kristoff or my friends for help."

Jack laughed and laughed. "I think Anna did great. Not the right spot, but she did a great job with a tree for all of us. And you did too. Thanks Elsa." Jack smiled.

"Shut up." Elsa blushed.

"Come on! Let's dance." North shouts.

Elsa was pulled into Jack and was spinning around. She wasn't really sure what happened, but it was sure fun.

The End

Inspired by the song "Jingle Bell Rock" version is by The McClain Sisters China Ann,e, Sierra, and Lauryn McClain. Original by Bobby Helms.


	228. Christmas Soul

The Spirit Of Winter

Elsa and Jack

Elsa woke up that morning to the sound of laughter.

"Elsa! It's snow!" Anna was shouting.

Elsa smiled and quickly got dressed to head back outside.

"I'm coming!" Elsa shouted.

She came right out and played with her friends.

"Hello Elsa."

"Jack Frost!" Elsa couldn't believe Jack was here.

"What are you-"

"I brought the Soul of Christmas here. The SNOW!" Jack shouted.

Anna and the others began to laugh as Jack made more snow fall from the sky.

"But it's...wait. It's still summer!" Elsa yelled.

Everyone froze.

"Aw. Come on Elsa. It's just for some fun. Besides, how are we supposed to wait seven months for Winter." Jack said.

"Jack. I get your the winter spirit, but please don't mess up the whole season." Elsa said.

Jack frowned. "But, if I stop now, then I'll have to go back into my tree. I'm board. I wanted to hang with my friends. You know during most winter time I am so busy making it snow all over the world I don't have much time for you guys. I just wanted to have some early winter fun." Jack said.

"Jack. Winter is in my soul too. Don't go and get yourself in a sad mood." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks Elsa. I know I may throw off the whole season, but I do want to spend time with everyone."

"If you'd talk to North or Manny about a break-"

"I did. And to Emily Jane. Mother Nature and all. And I can't." Jack said.

"Then maybe I should be helping you." Elsa said.

Everyone gasped.

"Elsa. You do know, your not a guardian. And I don't think-"

"Jack. I don't care. You want to spend more then Christmas and New years with us. So just let me help if or when you need it." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Elsa. You can't!" Jack yelled.

"Fine. Then I'll sleep till Winter just to prove you wrong. No! Wait. I'll sleep all winter till Christmas! That's what I'll do." Elsa said heading back inside.

"Elsa! No!" Anna cried out.

"Is she being serious?" Rapunzel asked.

"Knowing her, yup." Kristoff nodded.

"Jack. Go in there and apologize." Hiccup said.

"But why me? I told her-"

"You could have done it nicer." Merida snapped.

Jack sighed. "Fine." And he went inside and found Elsa back in bed.

"Elsa. Come on. I know you aren't going to sleep the whole summer away." Jack said.

"Oh. I'll just say inside and read all say. Like I normally like to do. I'm not sleeping away summer. Too hot for that." Elsa said.

"Okay. Look. I'm sorry about what I said. I know we both are a Christmas Soul, but please don't get mad about me having a job and I don't- I just don't want you missing out on winter fun too. I already I'm used to it." Jack explained.

Elsa sighed. "Jack. I miss it anyway because I wait for you everyday to come and hang out." Elsa said.

"Really? Why have you never said so?" Jack asked.

"Because, if I did, Anna and everyone else would think I have feelings for you." Elsa said.

"But you-"

"You know I like someone else. And you helped me with it. I do thank you and all. But still-"

"Elsa." Jack gave Elsa a kiss on the top of her head. "It's fine. I'll try to be more...around. And you can help me on more...bigger snowy days." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. "Alright. Come on Frosty. I'll make a snowman before you!" Elsa laughed heading back out.

Jack waited a few minutes. "Phew. I can't let her know about my feelings. I helped her get a date with Flynn, but I fell for her too. Well, I'll have to just keep being friends with her." And Jack ran back out after her. "Snowball! I'm coming!" Jack yelled.

The End

Inspired by the song "Christmas Soul" by Ross Lynch from "Austin And Ally."


	229. Silent Night

Quiet Light

Elsa and Jack

Jack came home in the dead of the night around midnight.

Hoping to not wake up Elsa or his kids.

But when the light came on as he stepped into the living room, Elsa was sitting in the big chair with her arms crossed.

"Your late." She said.

"Are we going to be like Mr. Incredible and Elastic girl?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't change at all. She stared at him deadly.

"Alright! Yes I'm late. Blame it on Flynn and Hiccup. They wanted to stay and keep playing games. I couldn't say no since Hiccup was getting more and more drunk. And he was my ride. I had to drive him home then walk back here. Or fly I guess." Jack explained.

Elsa tapped her foot on the floor listening to Jack. She wasn't believing him.

"Come on Elsa. I made it back." Jack said.

"Do you hear that?" Elsa asked.

Jack listened. "Nope."

"Exactly." Elsa said.

Jack quickly ran upstairs and checked on the kids. No one was in their beds.

"Yup. The kids aren't here. They ALL snuck out. And while you were gone and I was passed out. This is exactly why I don't want you going out with the guys EVERY NIGHT!" Elsa shouts.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. Look, we'll find them and-"

"I already called North and Bunny. They are out looking for them." Elsa said in a calmer way.

"What about the baby?" Jack asked.

Elsa walked sown close to their room and opened the door across from it.

Jack looked in and saw the little baby sleeping soundly in her crib.

Jack sighed with relief.

"The baby isn't going anywhere. It's all those teenagers we have that go places. Other then Star and Martha who don't live here with us." Elsa said.

"I know. I'll talk to them." Jack said.

"I'm sure you will." Elsa snapped before heading back to bed.

Jack cleaned up and got ready for bed. Elsa already in bed and her back to him was laying still.

"Elsa please don't be mad. You know I said sorry." Jack said.

"That's not the point Jack." Elsa said.

"You know I don't mean to do this to you. I do love you." Jack said.

Silence came from Elsa. She didn't respond to him that night.

Jack was left in the quiet night of him sleeping in his own bad...

*Crying baby

"Oh some on!" Elsa screamed.

"I'll get her. You sleep." Jack said going in their to calm the baby down.

As Jack left Elsa smiled. "I love you too Jack Frost."

The End

Inspired by the song "Silent Night" Taylor Swift version. Original by Destiny's Child.


	230. White Christmas

Snow Queen And Frost King

The Winter Ball was a huge hit.

Elsa never was more proud of her sister then tonight.

Anna did a great job getting the prom to be like this.

"Anna did good." Merida spoke behind Elsa drinking punch.

"Yes she has. I'm happy for her." Elsa smiled.

"I wonder who will be the King and Queen of prom this year?" Merida asked.

"It's not me. I never wanted to be queen in the first place. And now it's in my title as the SNOW QUEEN." Elsa complained.

Merida laughed. "But it's a COOL name."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Merida and Hiccup loved to crack all the jokes about her powers and name.

"Hey I heard about king." Hiccup showed up.

"Hey Hiccup. Are you and Jack going for king?" Merida asked.

"Jack is, I'm not. Flynn and Kristoff are in the lead with a tie." Hiccup whispered.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Merida says.

"It is. Sorry about Jack not making it." Elsa said.

"Well we'll see about that. Jack has a plan." Hiccup smiled.

"What did you and Jack do this time?" Elsa asked rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know you cared." Hiccup grinned.

"I don't. But if your cheating-"

"We aren't. We're not going to ruin your sisters wonderful prom." Hiccup said.

"Alright." Elsa said. She walked off leaving Merida and Hiccup to it. Honestly Elsa didn't care one way or another. All she wished was for there to be real snow.

Sure, she could make it snow. But she wanted nature to do the job most the time. Yes prom was around Christmas this year. Odd I know. But it's the crazy school of Animations.

Elsa was outside looking up at the dark sky. No stars out this night.

"You alright sis?" Anna appeared next to Elsa.

"Just wishing it would snow." Elsa said.

"And that you could see the stars?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "That too."

"You know, the king and queen will be announced soon. Are you staying for that?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yes. But I'm not going to be queen. You know this." Elsa said.

"I know but still. I think you'd make the best queen of prom in history!" Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "No such thing. But thank you for the complement." She said.

As Anna and Elsa headed back in, Jack was coming out to get some air.

"I don't think I can do this."

"You can. And Elsa will be there. Whoever is king becomes Queen." Hiro was speaking.

"Why are you here again?"

"Anna asked me to help her. And I am. And that's helping you get a dance with Elsa for the night. I'm graduating too you know." Hiro said.

"I almost wish you were with Tadashi tonight." Jack mumbled.

"Come on. Anna is going to announce it soon. We need to be in there." Hiro said.

Jack took a deep breath. Looking up at the sky, he wished it would snow. Just so he would have some excuse for being outside.

"Fine." He said and followed Hiro back in.

As they entered, Anna stood on the stage.

"Alright. Now, who is our Winter King and Queen of this winter night?"

Everyone was so excited. "And our king is...Jack Frost!"

Everyone began to cheer.

"Wait. How?"

*Hiccup and Merida giggling backstage.

"Congrats Jack. You are our Frost King! And who is going to be your Snow Queen?" Anna hinted with a wink.

Jack looked to Hiro who was grinning. "I'm not sure...But I know who's going on the naughty list this year." He glared at Anna and Hiro.

"Pick your queen!" Astrid was shouting.

Jack looked around, there was no sign of Elsa.

"Who Jack? Tell us!" Everyone was asking who it would be. But Jack didn't want to just blurt it out.

"Aham. I believe, your queen is here." Jack and Anna turned to see Moana and Rapunzel with a golden gowned, white snowflakes everywhere Elsa standing wearing the queens crown. "We figured she would be perfect if Jack was king." They said.

Elsa slowly walked to Jack. "I guess I'm the Snow Queen." She chuckled.

Jack smiled trying to hide his red face. "Sure are. Shall we dance then?" He asked.

Elsa smiled and took Jack's hand.

Anna stood off stage next to Hiro. "Great work."

"You too. Wish Tadashi could see this." Hiro said.

"Oh. He is." Anna held up her phone with Tadashi on face-cam.

"You are so bad Anna." Hiro laughed.

Rapunzel and Moana stood on stage singing the slow song for Jack and Elsa. "I'm dreaming of a white, Christmas."

And...Fred?! "And let all your Christmases be WHITE!" So much for a slow song. Rock out Fred!

But while this went on, Elsa and Jack looked outside, and there was real snow falling from the sky. It really was a White Christmas after all.

The End

Inspired by the song "White Christmas" version by Taylor Swift. Original by Bing Crosby

 **Thank you all for reading these shorts. Hope you have a merry Christmas 2019!**

 **There are a few more Christmas ones I'm going to do. But one really is for Jack and Elsa, while the others are for Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna and Hiccup.**

 **I will also have some special new years ones for Jack and Elsa, Merida and Jim, and Moana and Miguel. Just keep an eye out over the rest of the week.**

 **Thanks!**


	231. Snowflakes

Snowflake

Elsa and Jack with Kristoff and Rapunzel #Jelsa and # Kriszel.

Elsa and Jack were outside having their yearly snowball fight.

"Can't beat me Snowball." Jack shouts.

"Please! I'll best you at everything else, Frosty!" Elsa laughed back.

Coming up on the path is Rapunzel. "Hey you two. Are you having your snowball fight? Can you have team members?"

"Um...Sure Rapunzel." Elsa said.

But just before Rapunzel could say "Jack's team" Kristoff appeared next to Jack.

"What?"

"Yeah. Anna couldn't help Jack this year with her and Merida going to New York with Hiccup and all. But you can be on my team." Elsa said.

Truth be told, Olaf would help Elsa out then switch with Jack and Anna helped Elsa. But Olaf was with North helping last minute gifts, being three days before Christmas, and Anna was trying to work out something with Merida and Hiccup. Kristoff was board with Sven being sick this day.

And Elsa didn't want Rapunzel near Jack. She's still a little jealous of her at the moment.

"Fine. I'm on Queen Elsa's team then." Rapunzel said throwing a snowball right at Jack's face.

Elsa looked very impressed. "I'm so glad I'm not on your bad side." She chuckled.

Rapunzel smiled. "At least your not Flynn." She said.

"Yup." Jack agreed while wiping off the snow on his face.

"Man your good." Kristoff said.

"Hay! No flirting." Elsa warned.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Kristoff isn't a flirt."

"Hay! Am too!"

"You really aren't. Remember homecoming when you tried to ask Astrid." Elsa pointed out.

Kristoff shivered.

"Aw. I think Kristoff's charming. Sure his flirting is...a little old fashioned. But Anna and I have talked and he's like one of five best guys in school that we would have dated." Rapunzel said.

Elsa and Jack looked shocked. "REALLY?!"

"Absolutely. He would be my third if we were still in school. Anna said fourth. Hiccup really is hot."

Elsa didn't disagree with it. Him playing basketball haunted her still. But so did Anna playing cheerleader.

"Hay! Soccer is still the best sport." Jack shouted.

"Right! Let's get them Jack!" Kristoff shouted.

As the boys threw more snowballs, Elsa made more with her powers and made sling shots out of ice.

"Cool! I'm glad I got you for a teammate." Rapunzel said grabbing one of the shots and a handful of snowballs and began firing away.

Jack hit the ground leaving Kristoff to get hit by snowballs. He looked so mad he then pulled something out of his pack he had behind the wall.

"Are those antlers?" Rapunzel laughed. Elsa however, knew what those were, and hid behind her wall.

"Nope! My catapults!" Kristoff laughed evil like as he flinged 10 to 20 snowballs at Rapunzel and hit Elsa's head a few times.

Rapunzel glared then got more ammo for many more slingshots she had.

Elsa and Jack peeked out and realized they started a war between them two and slowly sneaked away.

Once jack and Elsa hid behind a bush.. "What have we done?"

"Taking our fight to our friends. maybe we should only be us or Anna and Olaf." Elsa said.

"Olaf is easy. Anna, she's got a fine punch with those snowballs. Feels like rocks." Jack said.

"Then just you and me for the rest of the years." Elsa nodded.

Jack agreed.

Rapunzel and Kristoff went at each other for many hours till there wasn't any more snow on the ground but on their walls.

They finally stopped and Elsa and Jack felt more revealed.

"So, no more snow. What do we do?" Rapunzel asked.

Kristoff looked around. "I don't know. But Jack and Elsa aren't here. Must have gone for Hot Chocolate."

"Maybe." Rapunzel said.

"Say, a truce?" Kristoff offered.

Rapunzel shrugged. They walked to meet each other then shook on it.

"Truce." Rapunzel said.

But as Rapunzel took a step to turn, is began to snow, and she slipped? On ice?

"Ah!" Kristoff caught her.

Elsa grinned.

Jack raised a brow frowning at Elsa's hand on the ground with ice shooting out to make Rapunzel slip.

"What? Come on! They are cute! Even Anna agreed and Olaf who's an expert in match making! He got me and Jack together."

 **Thanks Elsa**

Kristoff saw the sparkle in Rapunzel's green eyes.

Rapunzel saw the gentleness in his smile.

The snow kept on falling.

Both looked up.

"More snow." Rapunzel said.

"And as Olaf would say, each snowflake is different from all the others. Which is why no star is ever the same. snowflakes are a part of a dying star. And it's burning up in the atmosphere to become snow."

Rapunzel looked puzzled.

Even Elsa and Jack were confused on that one. "I'll talk to Olaf. And the trolls and their tales of the world beyond." Elsa crossed her arms.

Kristoff put Rapunzel down. "Thanks for catching me."

"Third?"

"Yeah. Jack's second. Flynn was first back then. Anna didn't like Flynn at the time." Rapunzel said.

"I remember him." Kristoff nodded.

"So, want to go and get hot chocolate?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure. Just...no mistletoe." He said.

"Um..okay." Rapunzel wasn't sure why, till she remembered new years two years ago. "Right!"

As they left, Jack and Elsa came out of the bush.

"Two years ago. Man. That was a nightmare." Jack said.

"Really? I thought it sweet." Elsa giggled.

"Hiccup didn't have to wreck the gift I got you AND take MY first kiss." Jack pouted.

Elsa laughed then hugged Jack from behind. "I still love the gift. And I wear it everyday." She kissed his cheek and held up her hand, showing Jack the emerald ring he got her as a gift of first love. Confessing at the same time.

"Yeah. And it fit perfectly."

"Like a snowflake. Why don't you call me that?" Elsa asked.

"Because you aren't a fragile thing. Your a super strong woman. Which is why Snowball works. Anna get's that nae already. As well as Merida getting Bullseye." Jack explained.

Elsa shrugged. "Hiccup has the worst nicknames. He called me Ice Lady for two years."

"Middle school. I remember. And you changed that to Snow Queen in that Sound of Music play." Jack grinned.

"YOU SAW THAT?!"

"Yup."

"Jack Frost you are dead!" And Elsa chased Jack all around till after dark.

The End

Inspired by the song "Snowflakes" by Olivia Holt


	232. Winter Wonderland

Walking Together

Jack and Elsa with Kristoff and Rapunzel #Jelsa and #Kriszel

Elsa watched as Olaf and Anna went running ahead to play in the snow.

"I love coming to the Christmas park." Elsa said.

"Telling me. It's freezing!" Kristoff complained.

"I don't mind it." Elsa said.

"Because I

m here to keep you "cool" as you'd say." Jack teased pulled Elsa to his side.

"Aw. So cute. I wish I hand someone to cuddle with." Somehow Hans, was invited.

 **Don't ask**

But Hans didn't speak much. He just watched.

"Elsa! Come on and play." Olaf said.

"Alright. I'm coming!" Elsa went right to them and had snow ready for them.

"It's fun seeing them like this." Jack said.

"You say so." Kristoff says.

"I love how Anna, Elsa and Olaf are all so close." Rapunzel said.

"Hans isn't going to get those hints." Jack finally said to her.

Rapunzel growled at him. But knew he was right.

"It's the Winter Wonderland here. Of course there's snow. Why wouldn't I think there WOULDN'T BE SNOW!" Kristoff yelled.

"I mean, you told us about this. You didn't researched it?" Jack asked.

"No."

"It's replica of New York's Central Park. Which is where Jack lives." Rapunzel said.

"You looked it up?"

"Nope. I knew this because it's not my first time here. I come here every year." Rapunzel said.

"Wait you do?" Both Snow sisters asked.

"Yup. My parents didn't bring me here. Gothel did. As a "Christmas" gift to me. We would sneak in at night to see all the lights bright and shining in the dark." Rapunzel explained.

Everyone was impressed.

They all kept on walking and Kristoff kept on shivering.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and took off her coat, tossing it to Kristoff. "Just take it. I can walk the rest of the way in the cold." She said.

All three raised a brow, but Jack was the only one grinning.

Kristoff put on the coat, the walked over and wrapped his arms around Rapunzel from behind. "What?"

"You said you wanted to cuddle. And this is your coat. Figures I'd be nice and share the warmth." He smiled.

Rapunzel hid her blushing face but smiled as a thank you to him.

"Did you-"

"See that?" Anna and Elsa spoke.

"Yes. And it's love in the air. Walking in a winter wonderland." Olaf sang.

Jack just laughed. But he knew something was bound to happen. And he hugged Elsa and Anna. "Just think of the blonde magical babies they'll have."

Now Elsa and Anna were laughing.

The End

Inspired by the song "Winter Wonderland" Version by Olivia Hold. Original by Johnny Mathis.


	233. (I Love) The Way (I Love You)

Give US A Chance

Elsa and Jack

"Elsa! Give me a hand here!" Jack called.

Elsa ran to her boss sadly but smiling away.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Help me get this thing set up." Jack asked.

Elsa nodded and ran to help Jack set up his new desk.

"Phew. Why didn't you get like a smaller desk?" Elsa asked.

"Because I'm a boss now. I'm going to need a bigger desk." Jack said. "Thanks for the help." He smiled.

Elsa smiled back and left the room.

Groaning. "It should have been ME." She mumbled.

"Jack!" Called Moana. She had to be the new assistant.

Elsa frowned seeing Jack and Moana being in the same room together. Like a couple. Which was rumored all over the office.

"Elsa?" Merida spoke. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How much you think Moana spent on all that make up and that skirt?" Elsa asked seeing just HOW short the skirt was.

"I would say, all the make up, including the perfume she has at her station, is close to 100 bucks. The skirt, about 60." Merida said.

Elsa nodded. "Then she's trying WAY too hard." Elsa said.

Merida snorted. "Are you that jealous?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm just saying what's on my mind. You always tell me to do that." Elsa said smiling.

"Girls." Moana said nodding to them.

"I hate her." Elsa mumbled. "And him." She added.

"I know you had your heart set on that job. But come on. You'll get there." Merida said.

Elsa smiled to her friend.

"Elsa. Mind coming in here a moment." He called.

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Yes sir?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"I want us to celebrate. Come to my place. I asked a few others to come as well." He said.

"Sure. We are friends outside of work." Elsa said.

Jack smiled his white shiny teeth. "Thanks Elsa. You really are the best." He said.

Elsa laughed and left. "Yeah right. Then you shouldn't have taken MY job." She said to herself.

Elsa worked hard for the rest of the day.

"Hey Elsa. Are you going to Jack's place?" Moana asks.

"I have no choice."

"You do. I mean it's not like-"

"Moana. Jack's the boss. I HAVE to do what he wants. You don't have to because of your new position." Elsa explained.

"Really? What makes you say that? Are you jealous?"

"No. But I am curious, why did you spend so much on the skirt and perfume?" Elsa asks.

"Oh. Actually, secretly, I was trying to seduce Jack. He is a super hot boss." Moana winks.

"Really? Someone actually thinks that. Boy. Never noticed."

"Really? I've heard your Jack's favorite of all the workers." Moana says.

"Something funny. If I was, then I would have the job you have and not you. So, maybe I'm not the favorite like you hear." Elsa said.

"Ha. If you say so. Guess that means...Jack Frost is all mine. See you at Jack's house then." Moana waved and headed out.

"Elsa. You talked to her." Merida came up to her.

"Yea. I can't believe she thinks Jack will fall for her-"

"Elsa." Merida crossed her arms.

"Oh come on. You know I don't like Jack that way. Why would I even think or mention that?" Elsa asks.

"Because you two have been friends since college." Merida said.

Elsa sighed. "Come on Elsa. Your jealous. Admit it." "Merida. Don't push it."

Later Elsa went to Jack's house and boy it was packed.

"Hey. Elsa you made it." Jack said.

"Of course. You told me to come. How can I refuse my boss-"

"I'm not your boss now. I want us to be friends again." Jack said.

"Jack!"

"Coming Moana. Elsa. I'll be right back." Jack winked before walking over to where Moana stood.

Elsa watched as Jack stood up on stage and everyone clapped. "Thanks everyone for coming. I know most of you from work. And I know some are a little...crossed with how I run things."

Elsa crossed her arms.

"But here is something I have to confess." Jack said.

Then it really was silent.

Elsa had the worst feeling in her chest.

"I...I need a co-boss. And I already know who that is going to be. As you know, I gave my assistant job to Moana. So, I want..Elsa Snow to be my co-boss."

The gasps and shocks on everyone's faces were all...priceless. Even Elsa had one on.

"Look. I know everyone was freaking out over Moana getting that job. But, I knew that I was giving Elsa this chance. I am no boss. And if I'm to do this, I would love some help. What do you say?"

Elsa didn't know. So, She stormed right out of the house.

She ran all the way home. Which wasn't far. Like three houses down.

Elsa went right up to her room. How could Jack do this to her?

"Elsa."

"Ah! Jack Frost you can't just-"

"Elsa. I know this is sudden. And I'm sorry. But, the truth is, I miss you and I love you." Jack spoke.

Elsa's mouth dropped.

"Please. Will you at least be my co-boss?" Jack asked.

"Jack Frost. I don't mind being a childhood friend. And I can work on being a co-boss. Thanks for that. BUT I will not be your girlfriend." Elsa said is very clearly.

Jack looked disappointed. "Alright. Thanks." Jack said.

"Jack. Look. I just think we won't work out well."

"Can I ask why not? Explain it to me."

"Fine. I mean we both love our job, but we have different ways and habits of getting it done. We've been childhood friends. You the bad boy and me the god girl. For half the high school then bad girl for three years. But still, we drove each other crazy. You freaked out when I said I was going to a game with Hiccup. Then on a double date with Anna and Kristoff. Jack. You and me are not going to work out."

"I feel you in my heart. Your in my mind. How am I supposed to ignore this love for you?"

"Jack! We won't-"

"Elsa. I act the way I did because I've loved you since we were in high school together. Growing up shined a new light and I can't stop thinking about you. I want you." Jack was close and whispering now.

Elsa held her breath. She wasn't falling for this.

"Elsa. Please. One chance. That's all I'm asking." He said.

Elsa knew she couldn't keep resisting him. For truth be told, she loved him too.

"Fine. One date. And that's it." Elsa said.

Jack kissed her cheek then left her room happy as could be.

Elsa touched her cheek. "I'm going to regret this. Or love it. And I hate not knowing what is going to happen." She groaned as she went to bed.

The End

Inspired by the song "The Way" by Ariana Grande with Mac Miller


	234. Christmas Wrapping

This Year Is The One

Elsa and Jack with Hiccup and Anna #Jelsa and #Hicca

Elsa was heading out to grab the hot chocolate for Olaf's birthday party.

Her and Anna always threw a party for him.

"Boo!"

"Ah! Jackson Frost! Stop following me around and scaring the icicles out of me." Elsa snaps.

Jack just laughs. "Sorry Elsa. But I couldn't help it. Every time your in a deep thought it's too easy to make you jump and all I want to do is surprise you." Jack smiled charmingly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "And this is why Hiccup in the gentleman of the whole school. Because he has respect for girls." Elsa said.

She got the box and soon headed back home.

Jack and Elsa headed inside to see Anna and Hiccup laughing at a movie.

"Harry Potter again? I swear you two are more magical geeks then I've ever seen. And I'm friends with Yin Sid who's as powerful as Merlin." Elsa said.

"Come on Elsa. It's the third one. Your favorite." Anna said.

"I haven't seen the third one yet. Still reading the last book." Hiccup said.

"Really? Your better then I am. I'm in the middle of reading six different books." Jack says.

"What books could you possibly be reading?" Anna asks.

"Harry Potter. Percy Jackson. The one about the smart boy. Chronicles of Narnia. Rapunzel's making me read Twilight. And I'm reading Charile and the Chocolate Factory." Jack answered.

"All that?! Jezz. And I'm told to be a book worm." Anna said.

"Because you are. You and Belle have a book club." Elsa said. "Where is Olaf?"

"He's outside playing with Sven. Kris dropped him off to go on his double date." Anna said.

"What?! He knows he can't just- Never mind. I'll think of something."

"Look at us. The four best of friends." Jack said sitting on the floor by the tree.

"Yeah. We all have known each other for...what? 20 years now?"

"23." Elsa said. "I knew Jack before you were born. And he's older then all of us. Plus Hiccup is a year older then me." Elsa said.

"Right. Man. It's been so long. I only remember playing with you Elsa. Then Jack comes in and we play with him in the winter time, and we play with Hiccup at the beach." Anna said.

"Yes. And that was many years ago. Till we got to middle and high school." Hiccup said.

"The dating drama." Elsa groaned.

"Merida and Rapunzel. Those were the days." Anna sighed.

"Oh don't start." Elsa snapped.

"And the drama of you and Hiccup possibly being a couple. That was a nightmare for everyone."

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled.

"It's fine." Hiccup said quickly. "No one really got the full truth and it was all Astrid's rumors."

"And all because she wanted to get Elsa hated, Merida to feel hurt, and you miserable." Jack said.

"And I still hate her for that. Haven't forgiven her for it." Elsa said.

"You forgave Moana for setting you up with Hans. MY ex." Anna said.

"Because I know Moana. Hans wouldn't have agreed unless he miss understood." Elsa said.

"Still It's great were all here together." Anna smiled.

"Sure." Elsa agreed to that at least.

"Now, let's watch something Christmasy." Jack said.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa and Anna grinned as he asked. "Shrek Holiday!"

"What? That short tale of Shrek's first Christmas?" Hiccup asked.

"Come on. Why that of all things?" Jack asked.

"Because it plays my favorite Christmas song in it. And I love it." Anna said.

"I like how it's not all about the traditions of the holiday and it's just how YOU make it." Elsa said.

"This year is the one where we sit and watch it." Anna said.

Jack didn't mind it. "As long as Elsa sits in my lap."

"No!"

"I'll do anything to make Anna happy. And Elsa too." Hiccup added.

Anna gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek and went to her room to get the video.

So they all sat around while Olaf and Sven still played outside watching a Shrek Holiday. Till half way Olaf and Sven come in and fall asleep on the floor.

The End

Inspired by the song "Christmas Wrapping" version by Bella Thorne. Original by The Waitresses.


	235. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

Rock Star Tree

Elsa and Jack with Anna and Hiccup #Jelsa and #Hicca

Elsa and Anna loved to have a themed decorated tree.

This year..It was Rock and Roll.

"Why are we doing a Rock and Roll this year?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Because. I wanted something much better this year then an under the sea or winter wonderland. Or even a red things tree with things 1 and 2. I wanted something different. Like music. And Rock and Roll came into the picture." Anna said.

Elsa didn't really believe her. Hiccup got a new Guitar Hero game and it's got her hooked on rock music. That's got to be what's up.

"Alright." But Elsa went along with it anyway.

"Look at this Elsa." Anna held up a red guitar ornament. "I think Hiccup will love this. And look, there's a blue one here too. Maybe you could get this for Jack." Anna teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I am not getting that for Jack. If you see Drums, then I'll get that." Elsa laughed.

"Alright. I'l keep an eye out. What color tree are we getting for the house?"

"Purple. Something that isn't too crazy like red or black." Elsa said.

"Alright." Anna said. Once the girls finished shopping they headed home to find-

"Jackson Frost! What have you don't to MY kitchen?!" Anna yelled.

Elsa only smiled.

"I was trying to make cookies to get Olaf to be quiet. And once I made so many, he ate them all and..well, he's on a sugar-rush." Jack said.

"Well, this sure will be fun." Elsa said as Olaf kept on running around the table.

"Here Olaf. Run around the new house tree." As Elsa said it, Olaf heard and ran. He was going faster then he was around the table.

"Did you use homemade?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I think I used too much-"

"You used my special sugar?! Jack!" Elsa yelled realizing how Jack could have gotten Olaf this crazy over cookies.

"Hey guys." Hiccup came right through the door.

"Hey Hiccup."

"What's up with Olaf here?"

"Jack used Elsa's special sugar to make homemade cookies and now Olaf is as crazy as KISS." Anna said.

Elsa took a deep breath as Anna said that band. "I can't believe my sister is listening to them. Queen is one thing. But KISS is another." Elsa said.

Jack patted her on the back. "There there. Hiccup isn't making Anna do anything reckless."

"Thanks for that image Jack" Elsa growled.

"Hey! You got a purple tree this year."

"Yup. It's our Rock and Roll tree." Anna said happily.

"Cool!"

"You boys can help decorate." Elsa said.

Once the tree was half-way decorated, Olaf finally collapsed over the sugar, Elsa took him to his room and Jack went to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen.

"So, do you think they act like a married couple around this time of the year?" Hiccup asked Anna.

"Totally. But they won't say anything. They're just friends after all." Anna said.

"Don't worry. This year, it's get Elsa and Jack together." Hiccup winked.

Anna blushed. "Yes. And you and me go to a concert too." Anna said.

"Sure." Hiccup nodded.

Elsa came back down to help with the kitchen, but Jack already finished.

"Well, you work quick."

"Yup. I'm sorry I used your special sugar." Jack said.

"It's fine. And thank you for watching Olaf while Anna and I shopped. And for cleaning up my kitchen. It's never been this spotless. Cinderella teaching you a few tricks?" Elsa teased.

They both ended up laughing. "No." Jack spoke. "I'm just good at keeping you happy is all. Cause I love it when your happy like this." He smiled.

Elsa took a glance up over her head then chuckled. Walking over a moment to give Jack a kiss on the cheek then heading to help with the tree.

Jack touched his cheek in amazement, then looking where Elsa stood, saw the mistletoe hanging.

"I'm rocking this year and rolling to win Elsa over." Jack grinned.

The End

Inspired by the song "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree" version by Bella Thorne. Original by Brenda Lee


	236. Loves Like A Star

One That Shines

Elsa and Jack

Star looked up at the night sky waiting for Sandy to come by and let his sands flow.

"Star. What are you doing? It's past your bed time." Elsa said seeing her daughter looking up.

"I'm waiting for Sandy. Dad always said he is the one to give me good dreams."

"Are you having nightmares?" Elsa asks with fear in her expression.

But Star only smiled. "No. I just want to see dad." She said.

Elsa sighed. Jack had a battle with Pitch and he's supposed to be gone for may years before being reborn.

Kathrine explain it. And it's how he first was called Nightlight then became Jack Frost.

But a thousand years? That was too long.

"Well, I'm sure you don't need Sandy to see dad." Elsa said.

"Mom. Why did you and dad name me "Star?" It's a weird name."

"That's why we call you that. But also, because you are unique. Like every star in the night sky, none are exactly the same. And it's the same with people. No one is the same. We are all different down to the last atom."

"Did mother nature say this?"

"More like...a friend of hers." Elsa said.

"Okay. So, is it possible, dad has a star up in the sky too?" She asks.

Elsa looks up, looking at all the stars...She smiles. "I believe so. He's watching over us."

"Now that's Mufasa's line." Star giggles.

"Oh is it now? Come on!" Elsa picks her up and carries her to bed. "Time for sleep. You can watch for Sandy from here. Goodnight my little Star." Elsa says and kissed her forehead.

"Night mom." And Star slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Elsa looked up at the stars, wishing on them would be pointless. But for Jack's sake, she would. "I wish you were here Jack. Seeing Star grow up. She's just like you. A guardian always. I miss you." Elsa said. And headed off to bed as well.

But like most adults, you never know who's really watching. "I miss you too, Elsa." Jack whispered into the air.

The End

Inspired by the song "Loves Like A Star" by Demi Lovato


	237. Once Upon A Dream

It's Like...A Dream

Jack and Elsa

Elsa had been trying on so many dressed the last few hours.

It was going to be the day that she and Jack announced their...surprise to everyone.

But she couldn't find the perfect dress.

She's tried on a yellow dress. Making her look like Belle. A pink one, no. She only looks like Aurora. And pink isn't really her color. And blue. A dress Cinderella let her use. But that doesn't work either.

"You look like your in trouble dear." Elsa turned to the voice. "Funa, Flora, Mary-weather. Good to see you." Elsa said.

"You look like Jasmine in that dress." Mary said.

Elsa knew it to be true. It was Jasmines old teen dress.

"Yes. I'm trying to find the perfect dress for when Jack and I announce our...Wedding." Elsa said blushing.

All three fairies giggled with glee.

"Oh how exciting!"

"There shall be a party for this-"

"No! Please. I know you three mean well, but I just need to find a dress of my own. And Jack and I still need to break the news." Elsa said.

All three nodded. "We'll help you. With no magic." Flora said.

"Yes. Let's see what else you have." Funa said.

Elsa checked through all her other dresses but nothing was right.

"Purple isn't your color." Mary said.

"Pink isn't either. You look too pale for it." Flora said.

"Do you have anything green or black?" Funa asked.

Elsa checked, but the only thing she owned that was black was from when she was at her parents funeral, and green was for Anna's birthday two years ago. And it was springy.

"Sorry. I guess I really don't have anything." Elsa said sadly.

"I'm sure we'll find something. Maybe a little shopping?" Flora said.

"Or we could experiment with-"

"No Magic!" Flora shouted at Mary.

"What are some good colors on you?" Funa asked Elsa.

"Blue. But a light blue. Sometimes a dark blue. White. I've had purple before but not this bright of a purple. I think this is Anna's actually." Elsa said.

"Alright." Funa nodded.

Elsa smiled as one of the fairies were at least listening to her. "I've worn orange before."

"Orange is good." Flora said.

"And Yellow. But I don't want to look like a banana." Elsa said.

"What about Gold or Silver?" Mary asked.

"Silver...I love that!" Elsa said.

"No magic." Flora said again.

"There is one other color. And Magic might have to be it. Red?" Elsa shrugged.

All three fairies were shocked. "Red? Elsa dear. I think not." Flora said.

"That's a little dark don't you think?" Mary asked.

"I think it's lovely. Let's try it." Funa said. With a wave of her wand, Elsa's whole body began turning red.

Once the magic was done, Elsa looked smoking.

"WOW! You look amazing."

"Yes. Amazing."

"So beautiful." Funa said.

"Thank you Funa. And you too, Flora and Mary. I better get going. Jack isn't going to wonder where I am. Thanks you three." Elsa said and hurried out the door.

Meeting up with Jack, he looked stunned at her dress.

"Did you buy a look alike Ariel wedding dress but in...RED?!" Jack asked.

"No. Funa, Flora, and Mary-weather used their magic and got me this dress. It's like a dream."

"A dream yes." Jack grinned.

"Don't even start." Elsa snapped.

"What's the song? I know you. I walked with you-"

"JACK FROST!"

Elsa didn't like Jack teasing her.

Once they arrived it was time.

"Wow! Elsa this dress is great." Anna said.

"Mind if we come in. We have some news." Jack said.

"And thank you Anna." Elsa smiled.

"Let me guess. Your pregnant?" Anna giggled.

"NO!" Both Jack and Elsa yelled. "We're...getting married." Elsa said.

"OH! Yes! I have dreamed of this day for many years and it's finally com true! Thank you wishing star!" Anna was shouting.

"Oh brother." Elsa sighed.

"Don't you mean Oh sister?" Jack chuckled.

Elsa glared at him.

"Congrats sis. I'm so happy for you. When is the day?"

"We haven't talked at far yet. Because we wanted you to know. And I hoped...You'd help me with the planning." Elsa said.

Anna smiled. "I'd be honored." Anna said.

The End

Inspired by the song "Once Upon A Dream" by Mary Costa and Bill Shirley


	238. La La Land

Home Movies

Jack and Elsa

"So what movie are we watching?" Jack asked as everyone sat down for the movie.

Every Weekend they all would gather around at someone's house to watch a movie of the hosts pick. This time it was Anna's. Anna pulled out one of her "favorite movies" which was to Elsa's displeasure.

"We are watching...La La Land!" She grinned.

Elsa's eyes went wide. "Anna! No! Give that back right now!" Elsa shouted trying to take it from her. hands.

"But I want to watch it."

"Isn't that like R rated?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Oh no. This isn't that La la land. This one is the Snow La La Land." Anna corrected.

Everyone looked all puzzled.

"Anna I swear. If you put that movie in-"

"It's all about our trip to the city with mom and dad when we were young. Why wouldn't I put it in?" Anna asked.

"It's a home movie." Astrid said crossing her arms. Home movies were not impressive to her.

"It's one Elsa and I MADE." Anna teased.

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"What? Is it like Elsa wearing her moms clothing? I've done that with my dads stuff." Merida said.

Elsa sighed. No one was interested in it.

"I'll watch it." Except for Jack.

"I hate you." Elsa said.

Jack grinned. "If Anna and you made a movie how bad could it be?" He asked.

When Elsa didn't answer Anna put it in. Giggling sh sat with Rapunzel and Merida.

Moana and Astrid straitened up in the one chair they shared and Jack and Hiccup were on the floor.

Elsa closed her eyes as she saw Anna's little baby face.

"Aw!" All the girls said.

"Lookie here Anna!" It was a young Elsa. And she had black hair.

"What?!"

"My mother said I could dye my hair once I was ten." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "You with black hair. You look like the evil queen!"

Hiccup elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up." He snapped.

The movie continued as it was following Anna and Elsa around the city. (Think of it like New York and Chicago.)

Both girls were amazed by it.

"Why is it called La La Land?" Astrid asked.

Elsa held up one finger for a moment. The as she heard the honking of the big Pepsi truck, she pointed at the TV.

"It's a beautiful day! I'm living in the City, for a day." Elsa was ten years old, and singing out in public.

No words were said for five minutes.

"So, come with me! And You'll see, the world in all it's GLORY!" Elsa was singing still.

It was like a huge musical. (If you've seen the La La Land music video by Demi Lovato, then this is what it's like.)

Elsa walked into the kitchen, to get away from it all.

Jack got up and walked behind her. "You are good." He said.

Elsa glared. "It was terrible. My father thought it was cute, but from today, it was just so stupid."

"Why? I think it's cute. It's like I'm seeing a side of you, You have hidden away." Jack spoke.

Elsa sighed. "I told all my class about it. Anna did too. And the whole school laughed at us." Elsa said.

Jack's smiled faded little by little.

"Singing in public wasn't vary, great back then. I do still sing. But that, was the worst time of my whole life. Even worse when Hans came and tried to take Anna away from me." Elsa explained.

Jack had no idea. "Sorry. But look at you now, you could say it right to their faces, that you are a singing angel." Jack said hugging her. "I get how hard it was for you. But it's in the past. And like you've told me before, the past isn't going to repeat itself if we don't allow it to."

Elsa smiled. "I know. But if you dwell on it, it will hold you back and you'll miss your own present and future." She added.

Jack nodded. "See. So, don't dwell on it. For get what happened in school. They didn't hear you sing. And I have." Jack kissed her forehead.

"What are you two doing in there?! Get back in here! Elsa is getting ready to turn this building into a snowman!" Merida said.

Jack raised a brow.

"I was ten!" Elsa reminded him.

They both laughed and went back to the TV.

Which was Anna's turn. And she was dancing. "Look at that. This is where, Fortnit got their dancing ideas from." Hiccup said.

Merida and Anna both threw pillows at him.

Rapunzel laughed hard.

Elsa and Jack chuckled at the whole fight.

Everything was just fine. La La Land was only a memories to Elsa now. Her future was here. With all her friends.

The End

Story inspired by the song "La La Land" by Demi Lovato.


	239. On The Line

Train Ride!

Jack and Elsa

Jack was the best guy ever. Rapunzel birthday was to be on a train.

And Elsa and Anna came along for the ride. Well two of the three girls were happy.

"Elsa smile." Jack said. Elsa just glared at him.

They sat down in their seats, Rapunzel sat next to Jack while Elsa sat next to Anna.

"I love this. Thanks for this." Rapunzel said.

She was holding onto Jack's arm which Elsa didn't like.

"I'll be right back." Elsa said getting up and walking away.

Anna looked to Rapunzel, who wasn't paying any attention. "Hey Rapunzel. Don't you think Jack needs his space? i mean I'm here too." Anna said.

Rapunzel looked to her. "I know. I have you and Jack. That's all that matters." Was her reply.

"What about my sister?" Anna asked in a upset tone.

"Anna. I love you but Elsa...She just came because she wanted time with Jack."

"So?" Jack then asked pulling his arms away finally.

"Jack. Come on. We all know that-"

"You do know I'm Elsa's boyfriend here!" Jack shouted.

"Come on! We both know-"

"No. You THINK you know. But you really don't. This IS Elsa's idea. I was the one who payed for it, but I invited Elsa on here."

"Yes and I agreed for her to come-"

"But you thought you'd have time with me? NO! I wanted time with Elsa. You spend time with your best friend, but guess you can't do that." Jack stood up then walked away.

"Can you believe this?!"

"Yes. I can. Because I told Elsa what you've always wanted. I was surprised when she told me Jack payed for US ALL to go." Anna said now standing too.

"Anna."

"You really have changed since high school. All you care about it hurting my sister and taking the one person that she loves away from her. Sorry Rapunzel. I can't keep doing this anymore. Even for a best friend. Or I thought so anyway. Now, I don't know who you are anymore." Anna then ran to the other side of the train.

Leaving Rapunzel all alone. "Worst birthday ever." She mumbled.

Jack found Elsa drinking some water. Or more like freezing it.

"Hey. I'm sorry about Rapunzel. I know she's a pain sometimes."

"Sometimes? Jack. I wonder why you don't just shove her off. She's always all over you and you don't do anything."

"I know. I'm sorry. I try to be nice to her. But she really just wants to hurt you. I see that and I try to get Rapunzel to see that. I'm sorry I made you feel this way." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "It's not you. It's her." Elsa said. "She's the one getting on my nerves. She's the one making me feel this way."

"On the line of doing something...Snow Queen?" Jack asked.

Elsa and Jack both had a bit of a terrible reputation back in high school and College. Elsa was the evil Snow Queen and Jack was Trickster Frost.

"Yes." Elsa said. Feeling a little bad, but it's what she feels. Can't turn off who you really are.

"I know. And I love who you are. If you need to blast her, aim for her hair tips." Jack said. "She get's into a hair frenzy if you mess with them. Flynn found out the hard way." Jack told her.

Elsa laughed. "Got it."

"Shall we head back?"

"Yes. Lets." Elsa nodded to him.

They headed back to see Anna and Flynn talking to Rapunzel.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked.

Anna answered. "Found out how ALL of us got on the train. Flynn's parents run the stations."

Elsa smiled. "Wow. Call me impressed this one time Flynn."

Flynn nodded. "Good. I finally please the Snow Queen." He bowed.

"Are we good now?" Rapunzel asked. "Come on Anna. You can't be mad at me."

Elsa felt something snap. Jack felt it too and stepped back.

"You did what now to MY sister?!" Elsa asked nearly yelling.

Anna then explained the whole thing.

"Look. I'm sorry-"

"You better be! My sister has never had a best friend till you came along. And this is how you treat her?! I have much better friends and I don't see any of them that much any more! Have a sad birthday!" Elsa said.

Rapunzel dropped her mouth.

Jack took Elsa's hand. "Let's just get out of here." And he took off with Elsa in his arms.

"Want to go and see the front of the train again?" Flynn asked. "Sure." Anna nodded.

And again, Rapunzel was left alone. "This IS the worst birthday EVER!"

Inspired by the song "On the Line" by Demi Lovato with Jonas Brothers, Kevin, Joe and Nick.


	240. Catch Me

Hide and Tag

Jack and Elsa.

Jack watched all the kids running around like little figurines on display on Christmas month.

And with them, was the Snow sisters, Anna and Elsa.

And Olaf too. The funny snowman brother of the Snow sisters.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as they ran around and played games.

"Tag!" Jamie shouts.

"Hay! Jamie! You get back here!"

"Nope. You have to count to ten first."

"Fine." Pippa said.

"This is amazing spot Sophie." Anna whispered.

"Come one Jamie. This way." Elsa said.

Jack loved seeing them all happy like.

"Ready or not! I'm gonna find you." Pippa said.

"You are the worst."

"I know. But it's good." Elsa was whispering to Jamie.

Jack found them in a tree like he was. Elsa was great at climbing trees. So was Jamie. But these park trees weren't all that stable. They might fall if not careful.

"Where are you guys?" Pippa shouts.

"You'll never get us!" Cupcake and a few others said.

"Come on! Where are you- How on earth did you get up that high?!" Pippa saw Elsa and Jamie in the tree.

"Were the tree climbers." Elsa giggled.

"It's not that hard." Jamie said.

Pippa stomped her feet. "That's cheating! It's not fair!"

"Look, we'll come down. Just don't get all bunched up." Jamie said.

Jack watched as Jamie slowly climbed down, but as he got off the branch with Elsa on it.

*Cracking sound.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Elsa was falling off the branch.

Jack flew fast and caught Elsa mid air.

"What?"

"Sorry. You alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Elsa said.

"Nice catch Jack." Anna said.

"Of course. Can't let Elsa or any of you kids get hurt. I wouldn't be a guardian without all of yea." Jack said putting Elsa down.

"Your like this superhero!" Sophie said.

"Please. The branch broke on Elsa and Jamie's weight. Means they shouldn't have been up there. And that their-"

"PIPPA!" Everyone shouts.

"Your right about the branch. They shouldn't have been up their. But it can't be helped. They wanted to win." Jack said. "I had my eye on them. So they were fine with me hanging around." Jack said.

"Are you going to play with us to Jack?" Olaf asks.

"I'll just watch. Seeing you all it's-"

"Tag! Your it!" Pippa said hitting Jack.

"Everyone run!" Jamie shouts and everyone scattered.

All but Elsa. "Guess you have no choice now. Thanks for the catch. But I could have blasted the ground and landed in snow." Elsa said.

"Oh. Right!" Jack said blushing.

"But it was sweet your looking out for us. But playing is much better." Elsa winked then headed off.

"Count to ten already!" Anna yells.

Jack smiled. "Alright!" And the game of Hide and Tag went on.

The End

Inspired by the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato


	241. Part Of Your World

Waterworld

Jack and Elsa with Ariel and Eric.

"I can't believe your going to be a guardian!" Ariel shouts.

"Shhhh! Ariel. It's not official yet. Jack still needs to talk to Manny about that."

"Please Elsa. Manny will give you the choice. Your perfect for it." Ariel said.

"Daddy!"

"Come here little one!" Eric shouts.

Elsa looks out to see Eric playing with Melody, his and Ariel's daughter.

"How long till she finds out? That she's a mermaid princess?"

"I hope never. But, that could be wishful thinking." Ariel said.

"Ariel, it's part of who you are, she'll want to know the world you come from. Like you did when you first met Eric." Elsa said.

Ariel giggled. "I know but, with Ursula's sister still out there, I don't want to lose her." Ariel said.

"That's queen speak. Not a mothers." Elsa said.

"And how would you know?" Ariel asks.

"I've been with Jack Frost. I've seen all sorts of parents along with the children of the world." Elsa said.

"Oh. I guess that's true."

"Mommy!"

"Hello Melody. How are you my little guppy?" Ariel asks.

"Dad and I played in the little water." Melody was so happy.

"I'm back!" Jack came flying in.

"It's Frosty." Elsa chimed like a child.

"Haha. Yeah." Melody laughed.

"Oh very funny. But as it turns out, Melody is to be a guardian as well."

Both Ariel and Eric looked shocked. "When she's older." Jack added.

"But.."

"Yes Elsa. You are going to be a guardian. Welcome to my world." Jack said.

Years later...

"I now say, Thy Guardian, or the Sea!" Manny spoke.

Melody rose from her knees. She was crowned a guardian.

A guardian of water.

"Congrats Melody." Elsa said.

"Thank you Guardian of Love." Melody said.

"If you need anything, let me know. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you. And tell Jack thanks." Melody said.

Elsa nodded. Melody headed off with her friends.

And Elsa went back home. To her ice palace.

"You got back quick." Jack spoke from the bed.

"And you should be resting."

"How does a guardian get sick?" Jack asked.

"From too much of a cold. But, for us, the warmer the hotter we get." Elsa smiled.

"Glad Melody because a Guardian." Jack said.

"Yes. And she and her lover will be happily ever after." Elsa said.

"Who is that again?" Jack asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Glad to be a part of my world?"

"Of course. I love you Jack Frost. And I wouldn't trade anything to be anywhere away from you."

"You sound like Ariel." Jack chuckled.

"Oh! Shut up!" And Elsa marched off.

"I was joking!" Jack called but Elsa was gone. "Married life sure is tough. How do all these princes do it? Elsa! Wait!"

The End

Inspired by the song "A Part Of Your World" From the movie "The Little Mermaid" sung by Jodi Benson


	242. Chasing The Beat Of My Heart

Running

Elsa and Jack with Merida and Hiccup

"Come on Hiccup. Just go after her." Elsa said.

Merida had confessed to Hiccup about her true feelings for him and when he didn't know what to think, she ran off and it's been days. Jack found out she had gone on a vacation with her father and mother. But her brothers are behind.

Meaning Merida was meeting for a fixed marriage arraignment.

"She's gone Elsa. I took too long." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup I swear right now, if you don't get off your but and go after her before it's too late, I'll never speak or look at you again." Jack said.

Elsa knew that wasn't going to happen. Hiccup and Jack were too close for that. "Look Hiccup. Merida loves you. And you obviously love her."

"How do you know that Elsa?"

"Because I do. Your an easy person to read. Rapunzel, Anna, even Vanellope can read you and she's not one to tell at all." Elsa said.

Hiccup sighed. "I can't. It's too late. I can't go and get her. She won't talk to me. And her parents will never-"

"If you say "never except you" I will pull my hair out." Jack growled.

Hiccup glared. "Jack. Stop being a drama-"

"Don't say "queen" Elsa warned.

Hiccup didn't say.

"Look. Just go and talk to Merida. We'll come with you." Jack said.

"Um...we will?" Elsa asked.

"I will. Elsa will be here waiting." Jack corrected.

Hiccup shook his head. He knew they wouldn't give up.

"Fine." He said.

"Great! Go and get packed!" Jack said.

Hiccup went up to his room and did what Jack asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa. Darling. I know Hiccup. And you know Merida. They will be fine. Just like we are." Jack said grinning.

Elsa sighed. "Be careful then. If anything happens-"

"Elsa. I'm a guardian. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I promise." Jack said.

And then Jack and Hiccup left. Leaving Elsa behind.

Elsa was partying the last of the year away that night. Nothing from Jack.

By morning, still nothing.

Elsa tried calling but nothing. Jack never misses a call. Nor does he not respond to a text.

Elsa's been texting him all day, and nothing is coming back.

Jack's lost. And so was Hiccup and Merida.

Elsa took a breath. "There just had to be something up.

Another day goes by. "Elsa. Look what I got." Anna said.

It was a letter from.. "What?!" Elsa quickly opened it and it was from Merida and Hiccup Haddock.

They had gotten married and were on their honeymoon already.

"For the new year, it's a sweet life." Elsa looked up, Jack stood in the doorway.

"You little- You were at their wedding!"

"Relax Elsa. It wasn't official. Just for the papers. Right now, Hiccup and Merida are spending their parents time on vacation. Merida's parents got into a fight. Merida's father was more then happy to give Merida to Hiccup. Her mother...insisted other wise. So, they are just enjoying themselves." Jack said.

"You-"

"Happy new year. A day or two late." Jack kissed her nose.

"Happy new year day two." Elsa said. Sighing. "I love you."

"And I love you. But don't worry. Hiccup and Merida aren't marrying till after we do."

Elsa laughed.

"You two are getting married? And so are Merida and Hiccup?" Anna asked.

Jack chuckled. "Not quiet yet. But maybe in a month or two, I'll be asking." Jack said.

"I hate you." Elsa said. "If you do ask, it better be last year." She said.

Meaning Jack will have to wait till the end of the year to ask Elsa the question.

But it didn't matter. He's chase her till the ends of the earth. Just like Hiccup did for Merida.

The End

Inspired by the song "Chasing The Beat Of My Heart" by Ross Lynch from "Austin and Ally"


	243. Something That We're Not

Better Apart Then Together

Elsa and Jack featuring Rapunzel and Tadashi

Elsa was walking with Tadashi to school when...

"JACK!" Rapunzel shouted and jumped on his back.

"Ow! Rapunzel!"

"Hey Jack. I'm so glad to see you."

"Really? I just saw you last night."

"Come on. It's been awhile since we saw each other." Rapunzel was smiling while on his back.

"Um...Rapunzel. Jack." Tadashi spoke up.

"Oh. The Snow Queen." Rapunzel glared.

"Hey." Elsa waved.

"Rapunzel. Please get off of me." Jack said shoving her off.

"But Jack-"

"I don't care if you miss me. Your hurting my back." Jack snapped.

"Sorry."

"Well, I'll see you in class Jack. Hope you have the history report ready." Elsa said as she headed into the school.

"Okay!" Jack said.

"Your lucky Jack." Tadashi said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really?!" Rapunzel repeated.

"Yeah. You get Elsa in every class this year. I only have one class with her and that's...well more of a club. But still, you get more time with her then-"

"Okay. I think that's enough. Jack, we need to go. Bye Tadashi!" Rapunzel pulled Jack along and into the school.

"What the heck was that about?" Jack asked.

"I don't like Elsa. I can't stand you hanging out with her."

"Rapunzel."

"Jack. Look. You and me are-"

"NOTHING! Everyday I have to yell this to you. I will NEVER be yours. I'm never going to be your boyfriend." Jack yelled.

Jack marched off to class where Elsa waited at her desk.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm so sorry. Rapunzel is..."

"It's okay Jack. I know. I was her back in middle school over Tadashi. Remember." Elsa smiled.

"I'm sure. But still, I wish Rapunzel would see that I don't like her that."

"I know. I'm sure she'll see it eventually. Why is she so pushy these days now?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged. "I think she's jealous that I'm spending so much time with you. Even Tadashi says so." Jack says.

"Really? But there's nothing-"

"I know. It's not like were dating." Jack said.

"Dating?! Jack and my sister. I'm so happy."

"NO ANNA!" Elsa shouts.

Jack laughs. "Anna don't ever think about it!" "Relax Anna. Elsa and I were wondering why Rapunzel is so jealous over me." Jack explained.

"Oh. Because Rapunzel loves Jack. She thinks Elsa is in love with Jack." Anna said.

"Oh. Why would Jack, I mean I-"

"Relax Elsa. It's just silliness." Jack laughed.

"Alright."

"Something that isn't." Jack added. "Or at least not yet." Anna giggled to Jack.

Jack glared at Anna with a red face.

"Sorry. Bye."

"Anna-"

But Elsa never got to hear Anna again. For class started.

The End

Inspired by the song "Something That We're Not" by Demi Lovato


	244. This Is How A Heart Breaks

Go For A Ride? Drive!

Elsa and Jack

Elsa turned up the radio in Jack's car as rock songs came on.

Jack only laughed as Elsa mouthed the words to the songs.

It made him happy seeing her pleased with his car and how it blasts music.

"This is AMAZING!" Elsa yelled.

Jack finally turned it down. "I'm glad you love the radio and all. And I'm glad your having fun."

"But."

"But I do want to talk to you about something." Jack said.

Elsa waited for Jack to speak again.

"Look, I know we've...Had our troubles."

"You mean Heart Breaks." Elsa corrected.

"Yes. And we've been friends for the whole on and off again. But can we just face the facts here? We both love each other, but we can't stand each other."

"Jack what is your point here?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"I'm saying, we either just get this whole thing over and done with or..." Jack really didn't want to say it.

"Or we leave it be. Meaning the whole "being friends" thing ends for good." Elsa guessed.

"We love and hate each other. We need to either be together or we just not be around anymore."

"We can't keep going back and forth. It's like Ross and Rachel." Elsa groaned. "Your right. What's your case on both?"

"I say we stay together. I honestly can't live without you Elsa. Your too much to handle yes. But I love you for being you and that's all that matters to me. Even when we did fight, I still loved you."

Elsa sighed. "I know Jack. But for me...I would say we can't keep going on like this. As good fiends we are, I can't keep going on and off with the love and hate for you. I don't want to keep getting hurt and hoping again." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Well, were at a cross roads. What now?"

"We just stay friends. Is there really anyway to end this?" While Elsa wasn't sure, Jack was. "Guess we just keep breaking each other's hearts. This is what we do." Jack didn't want to keep going, but then again, she does love Jack still. Even if she really doesn't want to keep up with this game.

The End

Inspired by the song "This Is How A Heart Breaks" by Matchbox


	245. Heart Beat

**Thank you all 19,019 viewers for reading all my short stories of Jack and Elsa. And a reminder that once we hit 300 I'll be taking on requested stories for the next few hundred. Giving you all (Viewers) a chance to have YOUR songs on her. Can't all be mine. Only a few more to go.**

Drums

Jack and Elsa with Moana and Miguel

It was a fully snowy day.

Taking a walk through the snow it was like the first time seeing snow as a child. At least it is for Miguel and Moana.

Jack and Elsa had a plan to get the two together all year. All it needed was the final touch.

"Say, what was you all's new years resolutions?" Elsa asked.

"Mine is to play more guitar." Miguel said. "I want to practice more so I'll be traveling the world."

"That's good. Elsa's is to workout more." Jack joked.

"Very funny." Elsa snapped.

"Well, mine is going to be more dedicated. Like to becoming a teacher." Jack said.

"A teacher?" Miguel asks.

"Yeah. Anna and I were surprised too. But it's what he wants. Even though he's a guardian. He'd be a couch at an elementary school really." Elsa said.

"What about you then Lady Elsa?" Miguel asks.

"Mine is to be more open and read more. Anna says I don't read enough. Like she has done. So, I told her I'd read more. And I'm playing Happy Wheels." She added.

"Seriously? That old game?" Moana asked.

"What? Anna and Hiccup AND Astrid have all played it. I'm going to as well. I learned how to play Grand Theft Auto." Elsa said.

Jack held his breath hearing Elsa say that.

"It's good." Miguel said. "Means your getting out there and doing something at least. And getting to know what your other friends are into."

"I want to play drums." Moana said suddenly.

All three went silent.

"What? I know it's silly, but even if it's the guitar hero one, I want to learn how to play drums. It's been a thing for a while now. Learning how to be really musical." Moana said.

"It's just..." Elsa was speechless. "We knew something about music was driving you to be a little..out of it." Jack said quickly. "But drums, wasn't the idea we thought you had in mind." He said honestly.

"Well, I wanted to play something. Not just sing like most. And almost all of us play an instrument." Moana says.

Elsa knew what she meant. She, Anna and Rapunzel all played guitar. But Anna also played cello. Hiccup played the saxophone and Jack and Astrid played violin.

Moana was right. Almost everyone played something. But not everyone could sing.

"Look, I know that there's a lot of reasons that drums is...good? But my main reason for playing it, it sounds like a heart beat." Moana explained.

"Just the softest touch. The slow and fast pace of rhythm. It's soothing in a way. And it's rocking cool. But I just want to have something more...calming to me." Moana said.

"I think it's great. Why don't we practice it together. Been trying to get Penny and Riley to play the piano together."

"I'll help with that Miguel." Moana said.

"Great. You two are going to be together for a while now." Jack said.

All Elsa could do was smile.

As Moana and Miguel walked a little ahead of her and Jack... "That worked out better then we planned." Jack said.

"No kidding. But Moana's main reason...I think it's beautiful. I should have seen how alone she felt fro, the start though." Elsa said.

"At least we got to understand her now. And soon our REAL resolution will be done."

"Why did we agree to play cupid and get two of our friends together for each month of the year?" Elsa asked herself.

"And three will hopefully get married too." Jack added.

Elsa giggled. "I'm not so sure about that."

"As for Happy Wheels..."

"NO!" Elsa shouted and headed on to catch up with Mona and Miguel. Jack chuckled and walked with them.

The End

Inspired by the song "Heart Beat" from "Austin and Ally" sung by Ross Lynch


	246. Solo

Alone

Jack and Elsa

Before the two met, they were on their own.

Elsa felt alone in the world. She isolated herself from everyone in her whole kingdom, including her sister, all because of her powers.

Jack, he saved his sister. And for doing that, he died instead. Sure he's all about fun, but really he's a lonely boy. For three 300 years or more, he was alone, invisible to the whole world. Dead.

Now a days, "I can't believe you'd go behind my back!"

"Me? What about you? I saw you with Hiccup and you think THAT doesn't hurt?!" They are fighting each other because of their...alone time.

"Jack you are being so irrational. You think Hiccup and I are a thing behind your back? What about hanging out with Rapunzel all the time I know for a fact she's only getting you to help her with homework just so she get's you to herself and away from me."

"Elsa, Rapunzel's your sister's best friend. Why would I even think of that? I'm friends with Anna, Moana, Merida, Astrid, do you think I'm having some affair with them too?" Jack asked.

"I can't keep this up Jack. Us, it's not working. Whoever thought we'd be great together was a idiot." Elsa really was right. "Fine then. I'll leave. It's not my room or house after all."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my ice palace sure, but it's where you belong. Better then that tree."

"I LIKE my tree. I'm out." And Jack was gone.

Elsa screamed out and blasted ice all around her. Her ice palace was more like something of an evil villains lair now. She really was angry,

She had enough of being the little queen. They all wanted a monster, they got one. The Snow Queen.

Jack arrived in his tree and sighed. Knowing what he said was true, it still hurt to say it. Fun was always his thing and helping others is part of being a guardian. Please. Being a guardian of children, it's not what you'd think. Sure he's protecting children from evil like Pitch Black. But really, what does he get out of it? Nothing.

Jack was done being the helper and protector. He wanted ALL the fun in life and being a guardian in the shadows wasn't going to cut it anymore.

He's going to be the one making EVERYONE"S life a miserable one. Like he was over 300 years.

The Snow Queen and Jackson Frost. The evil of winter.

"Elsa. It's been a while" Jack said.

"I know. A year now. You've built a rep for being JackSON Frost."

"And you, Snow Queen." Jack said. "Red is a good color on you."

"And Black is a terrible color on you." Elsa said.

"Well, my green and yellow sweats are being cleaned." Jack said.

"I see." Elsa said.

"So were better with our Solo careers." Jack said. "That's So low for us. But, it's what the world sees us. Let's show them what they've created." Elsa said.

And so, Elsa and Jack when their ways. But they still run into each other and talk from time to time.

The End

Inspired by the song "Solo" by Demi Lovato (Her Album not the one with Clean Bandit)


	247. Black Magic

In A Trance

Elsa and Jack

Jack stood by his locker waiting for Elsa to come by. He and her were locker neighbors. Or across from one another. Hiccup was on her left, Anna on her right. Astrid and Rapunzel were next to his.

"Whoa! Someone got a make over!" Someone shouted.

Jack knew the voice. Flynn Rider. Astrid's Science partner. He normally notes anything different about a girl in the whole school. Jack normally ignores it. But for this rare occasion, he had to look.

Elsa was walking down the hallway right to her locker.

Jack was stunned. "Elsa Snow, in a little black dress. Someone really got lucky or something." Jack said.

"Shut up. I got us a pass to check out a college." Elsa said in a low voice. "I'm only like this so everyone will think it's a date I'm going to later." She said.

Most people don't see it, but Elsa was more like Jack in more ways then one. Besides powers, she had a teasing and charming sense and terrible humor. But she's also got a sneaky side to her. And with how close she is with Anna, her sister, and her close friends, Jack's the only one who knows.

"Really? Not the same college as Tadashi and Susan." Jack asked.

"Yes. I still don't know why you can't get over the fact that Tadashi and I used to go out. I mean it was...I was a freshman at the time. So were you and Hiccup. Besides, Tadashi and Susan are dating now." Elsa said.

"I wonder how that happened." Jack said.

"Black magic." Elsa shrugged.

"Black Magic, isn't a laughing matter. Never joke about that." Jack warned.

"Jack chill. You think me wearing this dress is black magic? It's the clothing brand." Elsa said, pulling the tag out of the back.

Jack looked at it, it sure was a "Black Magic" dress.

"Alright. So, are you saying-"

"Yes. Susan wore a dress like mine and Tadashi went for it. And they've been fine for over a year and a half. Almost two years now." Elsa said.

Jack chuckled. "Okay. I'm sorry. But I can't keep up with all the girly stuff around."

"Not the teen/adult stuff. Little children sure. You do have a sister." Elsa said.

"I know. But she's now a to be teen. Which means, I'll be getting to know all the teen stuff soon enough." Jack said.

"I know. I do have a suit for you to wear when we leave for the college."

"What? Why? Can't I just go wearing-"

"You know how Susan got into the same college? I'll give you a hint. It wasn't all for her big brain." Elsa teased.

Jack rolled his eyes. He knew what she meant. "Don't have any other choice." He sighed. "Then shouldn't I go on ahead and out it on? That way everyone will think were dating."

"Jack. No. With your suit, it'll clash with my dress. And I don't want everyone thinking WE are the ones dating." Elsa said. She headed off to her class.

"Then I'll make sure to soak in all this image of you wearing black." Jack teased.

"I'm better in blue, green, yellow or purple. Even red is good. But Black isn't the choice for me. So yes, soak it up. Take a picture after school. You and me wearing both." She said.

Jack grinned at the idea.

Later during the day, school was getting more wiled up as Elsa kept walking around in that dress.

Jack had to keep checking himself so he wouldn't lose it and hurt someone.

Thankfully the day was coming to an end. He and Elsa headed to her car where she gave him his..."This is my suit? A white tux?" Jack asks. A little disappointed.

"Yes Now hurry up. Were going to be late and I really don't want to miss this." Elsa said.

Jack nodded and went to change. He knew Elsa really wanted this. And he'd do anything to help her.

He came out looking like a James Bond. "Well? I'll have my club soda shaken and no rocks." Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "You are hopeless. I swear I don't know why Anna showed you those movies." She said.

"But it's cool. Spy's and all that secret stuff. I may go to a place where I can become one." Jack said.

"You become a spy? Now that's...man. That would actually be super cool. Spy Frosty!" Elsa teased.

"Black Magic." Jack scoffed.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"It's a thing when your in a trance. It's black magic. Like how beautiful you look." Jack told her.

Elsa was stunned but only a moment. "I'm glad everyone had a fun time seeing the "trance" I put them in." She said.

"Well, I'm sure one day, someone will see the real you and not a trance. No black magic can be real. Unless you make it real." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. "I hate your metaphors. But it's sweet of you saying that." She said.

"Besides, it's only in potions." Jack said.

"Ouch. Love potion fire." Elsa laughed.

"You got that?"

"Of course. I was your partner for that experiment. And Rapunzel and Flynn had the terrible truth: Love potions stink."

Elsa and Jack laughed as they arrived at the college.

"Put on a show." Elsa said.

"Make them fall." Jack added with a wink.

Black Magic is in the air. So sell it to everyone.

Inspired by the song "Black Magic" by Little Mix


	248. U Got Nothin' On Me

Don't You Dare!

Elsa and Jack

Jack knew that this would work. He had Elsa right in his hands.

"Looking for something?" Jack asked.

Elsa got her head out of her locker to see Jack standing there next to her. "What do you want Jack? i'm busy."

"I think I know what your looking for." Jack held up her phone.

"Jack. Give it back." She said standing close and facing him.

She was scary, but Jack wasn't afraid of her.

"I will, if you answer my question." Jack said.

"And what on the earth of GOD would this question be? Whatever. It's going to be a no." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Really? You'd turn down a movie to protect this little secret on your phone here?"

Elsa didn't say anything.

"Now, I'll ask this, will you go to the movies with me?" Jack asked.

Elsa just glared.

"Come on. It's not a date. Just as a getting to know you thing." Jack said.

"I think gong through a girls phone is creepy and breaking a law of privacy. No, I will not be blackmailed into going ANYWHERE with you." She said.

Jack grinned. "Fine. Then I guess the little bunny girl get's leaked out to everyone in the whole school. Look at the bunny girl. She's quiet the-"

Elsa jumped for her phone knocking Jack down. She grabbed her phone and ran for the bathroom.

Jack ran after her.

"Don't do it? You dare ruin your phone?" Jack spoke just as Elsa was about to throw her phone in the toilet. Elsa looked to Jack then pulled up that phone of her being a bunny girl. Elsa then tossed it in.

Jack sighed. But Elsa knelt down in front of him. "Now, how about you ask me that same question WITHOUT blackmailing me." She said.

Jack looked up at her. Was she being serious? "Will you go to the movies with me?" He asked.

Elsa stood up with a grin. "You pay for BOTH tickets and I'll pay for the popcorn and drinks. Next time just ask the girl and not trick her into it or force her. It's weak but genius. Still, don't blackmail me AGAIN!" Elsa warned.

As she left, Jack stood up with smile.

"By the way, that photo was really a fake. And it was Rapunzel's phone. Not mine." She said. "You don't have anything on me." Elsa winked.

The End

Inspired by the song "U Got Nothing On Me" by Demi Lovato


	249. Troublemaker

The Best Dream - Warning: Rated T

Elsa and Jack

Jack went to bed early. Knowing him, he would have something strange happen later. But what really was going on was...Elsa.

 _Jack._

 _Jack._

 _Come with me Jack._

 _I know you want me Jack._

Jack woke from his sleep. "Why? Why, why, why why? Why does she keep doing this to me? She taunts me." Jack screamed.

He can't keep having these crazy dreams of Elsa. They've been the closest if not the best of friends. Yet, she comes to him, like a she-devil. Tempting him to...

"No! Not Elsa." Jack shook his head. He got up and got a glass of water. Sighing over the images of Elsa being all sexy like.

Sure he had a small crush, but that's nothing. They were still friends and he couldn't go any further on the matter of MORE.

Heading back to bed, he lay there still wondering why Elsa was on his mind. And in that sort of...way.

Elsa was never the type to be all fancy. Strong headed and stubborn, but nothing all girly and..whatever things come to his mind now. Elsa was more of a tom-boy. Like her close friends. Merida being a archer, Moana being also, strong headed, and Vanellope being the "driver" of the group of single friends.

"Elsa Snow. She's a fighter. A flying Snowball waiting to hit her target. She's not this...woman." Jack said.

He finally got some sleep in his home. And just in time for him to have guests.

"Yo Jack. What's up with you? You look-"

"Tired? Yes. Come in Hiccup. Elsa." He nodded.

"Poor Frosty. Did you have any dreams?"

"Yes actually. None I'm going to talk about though." He said.

"What? Jack. You talk to us about everything. How bad-"

"Hiccup. It's bad and I'm not talking about it." Jack snapped.

"Your sister? Us? Your mother? One of the other guardians? Or Pitch Black and you?" Elsa began asking.

"Elsa. Why don't we leave it be." Hiccup said seeing veins popping out of Jack's head.

"What are you-" Finally Elsa saw just how uncomfortable Jack was as she pushed him.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jack. I just-"

"I know. You always want us to talk. But I don't want to talk about THIS one." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "I'll go and get the tea started." Elsa said and headed into the back.

Jack sat down. And Hiccup spoke. "Another dream?" He asked.

"How on earth do you know about-"

"Because I have those same dreams man." He told Jack.

"Dude." Jack scoffed. "I can't shake her."

"Then don't keep fighting it. Just let it flow and it's be over." Hiccup said.

Jack laughed. "It's easy for you. But Hiccup, I can't see her like that. This is Elsa were talking about." Jack said.

"I know Jack. I feel the same way. But just to get it out, means I won't make the mistake of making it real." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded.

In the kitchen Elsa smiled evil like.

She loved how both her boys were talking bout her and her being in their dirty minds.

Sure. She messed around with their heads. But what's deeper, is all thanks to this sand.

"Thank you Sandy." Elsa grinned pouring a little in their cups of tea.

She loved giving them the idea of her being all sexy and dame ass hot!

Because in her mind, she's the trouble making queen.

"Here we go. green tea for everyone. And I made Jack's extra sweet and creamy." Elsa said.

"Thanks Elsa. You really are the best." Jack smiled.

"You are the sugar queen." Hiccup coughed. "This is TOO sweet." He said.

"Sorry. Would you like me to give you another-"

"It's fine. I won't be drinking it that fast is all." He said.

She smiled. Watching them drink their dream sand that gives them the thoughts of her.

She might give them a heart attack but at least they'll die thinking of her.

Inspired by the song "Trouble Maker" by Olly Mars with Flo Rider


	250. Demons

Emotions Of Heart **-Warning this is T rated. Don't read unless over 13 years of age.**

Elsa felt really cold. Where was she? Inside her mind. Or she thinks.

Looking around it's all dark everywhere. Till, "Jack?"

 _"Jack? Help me! Please!"_

Who was this little girl?

Elsa looked closely and it seemed to be ice everywhere. She was falling through broken ice.

"Jack! Do something!" Elsa yelled. But Jack wasn't himself. He turned to face Elsa, his eyes red. Hair was a dark shade of pink.

"Your not Jack." She said. This wasn't her mind, it was Jack's she was seeing the darker side to Jack.

"No. Jack. You'd never kill your sister. You'd never let her DIE!" Elsa yelled.

 **"Oh. You think you know me? You have no IDEA who I really am!"**

Jack's voice was different. Much darker and scary.

This wasn't him. "The real Jack loves his sister. That's why he'd save her!" Elsa yelled back.

But this Jack just laughed.

 **"You really think that? It could have gone much differently. I could have lived a full life with my mother. But instead my sister got into this mess. And it was either me or her."**

This wasn't Jack. He'd never let his sister die. NEVER!

Elsa then did the one thing she could do. "I'm so sorry. But...I want MY Jack back." She said. Tears falling down her face, as she ran up to him, pushed him as much as she could and shoved him in the ice cold water. Quickly pulling Pippa up and freezing the ice back over so he couldn't get back out.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" Elsa began to cry. She was willing to kill Jack to be with him? Is this really was love is?

Jack on the other hand, he woke up to the voice of Pitch.

 _"Hello Jack. Look who's here for you."_

Jack looked around and found, "Elsa?" But it wasn't her. She wore black like she was sad. But she smiled.

Looked at the grave, it was Anna's.

"No!" This was a nightmare for sure. One in his head. Right?

Laughter came from all around him.

 _"You see Jack? She's a monster. Just like me. How can you fall for a woman of this much POWER?!"_

Pitch's voice was echoing everywhere. How was he doing this?

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Kill her!"_

 _"Death to the Snow Queen!"_

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone who loved Elsa was going to kill her.

"Elsa. What are you-"

But this Elsa blasted everything at her friends. They all turned to ice. Like how Anna did when she-

Then it clicked. Anna died from ELSA"S Hand. But then what happened to Hans? Because from what Jack knows Hans had Elsa st the end of a sword.

"What have you done Elsa?" Jack yelled at her.

 **"What I should have done MANY years ago. There is no one who loves me. There's no one who cares for me. They only see a monster. Well, HERE I AM!"**

She faced Jack and her face looked so pale that not even Pitch's could match her. She was worse then Pitch Black.

Jack knew this wasn't Elsa. "The real Elsa wouldn't do this to her friends. She wouldn't kill over what they call her."

Elsa giggled. **"You have no idea what I can do. Little BOY."**

Jack glared at her. This wasn't Elsa. It was a fake. An evil Elsa.

"Then I'll have no other choice." He said. And charged at her.

Elsa and Jack then woke up.

It was all a dream?

They looked around and found that they were in the school library.

Elsa looked down at her notes, she was writing something. And on the book, was "demons." inside with a picture of a dark figure.

"Jack?" She spoke looking to her left.

"Elsa." Jack said staring down at the notes in front of him.

"That was all a dream right?" She asked.

Jack didn't answer.

"I guess, for our homework, we had to...write about what OUR demons in life are." Elsa said reading off some of her notes.

"English report. About ones self." Jack responded.

Elsa and Jack sat in silence. They're demons.

"I guess mine is...choosing between my mind and heart." Elsa said.

Jack looked up finally at Elsa. "What?"

"In my dream, it was you, but...not you. You were letting Pippa drown in the ice water. Instead of you." Elsa began.

Jack was shocked hearing it. "I had to choose to save her or..." Elsa couldn't even say what the other thought was.

"Let her die." Jack said.

"Mind, it's the right thing. Or Heart. The person I've known my whole life." Elsa sighed. She killed Jack in her dream. Meaning she would pick mind over heart.

"Whatever it was...It was the right thing in your heart. If you knew it wasn't really me, then-"

"Jack I killed you. To save Pippa. To get the real you back I-" Elsa was on the verge of tears.

"I fought against you in mine." Jack said.

Elsa looked at him in confusion.

"You froze everyone because they called you a monster. You stood over Anna's grave." Jack explained.

"You were killing all of our friends...So I knew in my heart that I had to stop you. So, I fought you and trapped you in your one power." Jack explained to her.

Elsa was shocked. "It hurt, but I knew it was right because it wasn't my best friend." Jack smiled.

"So, what does that make your demon exactly?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "I think it's...just that. The demons our own feelings. our emotions fighting inside us. That's the real demon is ALL of us."

Elsa thought about it and Jack was right.

Knowing many people suffer from anxiety and depression, it leads back to the emotions they feel or don't feel. That's the real demons.

"Then mine was to get you back or..."

"See. I'm that great of a guy." Jack teased.

"Jack would we really kill each other if we had to?" Elsa asked.

And that question will remain a mystery to us all.

Inspired by the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. (I know the song is about how the lead singer was fighting depression at the time. And there are many people who are fighting that. I have people in my life that have it and I do my best to help them through it. We all should. STOP Depression from taking over all of us beautiful angels.)


	251. Quiet

Silence

Jack and Elsa

It was nothing. Only Silence.

Elsa and Jack along with their other friends were all watching a movie. Well, there were.

Only Elsa and Jack stayed up to finished the movie. Everyone else was asleep.

Jack and Elsa couldn't speak to each other without waking someone if not everyone.

But once the movie was over, Elsa and Jack were in this awkward moment.

Elsa and Jack sat on opposite sides of the couch. Elsa knew something had to be said but still, everyone else was around. What could she even say?

Jack wasn't even looking at her. Elsa took a deep breath. Knowing she wasn't invisible. It was just that they couldn't wake everyone else.

Then Jack got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Elsa waited a few moments before following him.

Once she made it, Jack put something in the microwave then hit a button. Jack was over most the time he knows how to work everything in the house.

He then faced her. "What's up?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making popcorn. I'm hungry." Jack said.

"Really We just ate a lot of candy and fruit. How are you still hungry?" She asked.

As it beeped, Jack opened it up and opened the bag.

Suddenly everyone was waking up.

"Whats that smell?"

"Is that more food?"

Anna and Hiccup asked.

"I can't the sound of silence. It makes me think of the darkness." Jack said.

Elsa laughed then took a piece of popcorn and ate it. "Not when I'm here with you." She said.

The End

Inspired by the song "Quiet" by Demi Lovato


	252. The Monsters

Monster - Warning! T Rated for hurt and pain and thoughts of suicide.

Elsa and Jack

Elsa was ready. She was going to do this. She was going to- "Elsa don't!"

Jack grabbed her hand and took away the pills. "What are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking about taking these pills for the pain! I've lost everything Jack! Everything!" Elsa yelled and screamed at him.

Jack pulled Elsa into his arms and threw the pills across the room. He knew why Elsa was like this. He went through this too.

"He killed her. He killed my sister." Elsa cried in his arms.

"But that isn't the answer. Just trust me on this one." He said to her.

Elsa cried more till she finally had no more tears.

"Look Elsa. I know what your going through. I lost my sister over 300 hundred years ago. I hated the world. I heated being a guardian for awhile too. I nearly sided with Pitch Black just to get her back. It's not going to help by taking those pills." Jack said.

"But...Hans KILLED ANNA! Why did she have to do that? Why did she save me? I left her. I isolated her from me and others. She should hate me for it. For all this." Elsa said.

"I'm sure. But the thing is, Anna loves you. She is your sister and she'd do anything for you. Just like I did for my sister." Jack said.

"It's not the same Jack. You came back to life. Had you known what happened you could have shown yourself to your sister and keep her from dying. You saved yours. And I caused mine to suffer at the hands of me and that man." Elsa said. Looking down at her pale hands of snow.

"I hate my power. I just want to-"

"NO! Elsa you can't! If you go what will I do? I held myself together after what I did. I realized that what I did was good."

"Jack! I helped kill my sister. Anna's dead!" Elsa yelled in his face.

"I know. And what do you think I AM?! I'm dead too Elsa." Jack said.

Elsa didn't say a word.

"I am dead. Just like Anna. And I can tell you, what I have is WAY bigger a curse. Being immortal and if not enough belief in kids I'll vanish. I'm not big like North or Bunny. Not even like Sandy or Tooth. I'm Jack Frost? What am I?" He asked.

"Your my best friend." Elsa mumbled.

"And you are mine. So, please don't go saying or thinking such things. I found you and I knew that this was how I got over my sister. I mean I had the others but I met you and my whole life changed." Jack explained.

Elsa sighed. "But Anna...how do I forgive myself for what I've done?" She asked.

Jack then sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know if my sister forgives me for taking her ice skating that day?" He said.

"Guess we all have our...Monsters to live with." Elsa shrugged.

Jack chuckled. "Yea. That's one way of putting it. But Elsa, promise me, you won't try to kill yourself again. I can't lose you. Or else I'll never be me again." Jack said. "I'm immortal, but you aren't." He added.

Elsa looked right in his eyes and saw how sad he was. If she was gone, he'd repeat what happened to himself when he left his sister. Elsa nodded. "I promise to never kill myself." She said.

Jack smiled and hugged her tight. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

Elsa hugged him back. She knew this would hurt for a long time. She only hoped that Anna understood.

Meanwhile...

Anna watched over Jack and Elsa over the years to make sure she didn't try it again.

Anna smiled over her sister. She wasn't a monster. Everyone was blind to that fact. All Anna saw was her beautiful and fun loving older sister.

"Oh Elsa. I know you didn't mean it. I should have seen Hans for what he really was. Then I wouldn't have forced you out of our home. And to reveal your powers. I wish you'd told me. But then again..." Looking to her right, the memory of her and her sister playing in the snow in the ballroom. "I already did know. And that's what brought on your fear in the first place. But Elsa, you have nothing to fear. I'm always with you."

Elsa thought she heard her sister's voice after all these years. Had she forgiven her? Well, the pills keep coming back to her. Not enough to kill but enough to dull her at least. The numbness is like a smooth sedative. Something to help her sleep and keep her own thoughts from taking over.

"Elsa. There you are...Why do you keep taking those?" He asks.

"Sorry." She said putting the lid back on. "But it's a monster that I can't fight." She said.

"Your getting addictive to them. And that leads to-"

"I'm keeping track. And I'm limiting myself everyday. I know what I'm doing." Elsa snapped.

Jack sighed. There was nothing he could do. Elsa wasn't a guardian like he was. And soon she'd die like everyone around him does. Immortality is a curse. And it's what's killing him on the inside. If he could take a pill, he would.

"Come on. We are going to be late." Elsa said putting away her pills.

Jack followed her out the house. But he knew he wanted those too. But he wasn't going to get anything from it. The pills don't effect him. Which is why he's trying to help Elsa.

"I'm not crazy for taking them." She says.

"It's fine." He tells her. But it's not fair that she's taking them. But it's not fair to her that he's telling her not to. All he wants to do is save her. And she won't let him.

Inspired by the song "The Monsters" by Eminem with Rihanna (There are many people with drug addictions and are causing OD suicides. We need to keep that from happening to our loved ones and others around the world. Let's beat these monsters that want to control us!)


	253. Follow The Leader

Rooftops - T rated warning

Elsa and Jack

In a city, that looks much like Mexico, lives a beauty gal.

Elsa Snow, wakes up in her bed. Knowing what is happening.

Looking out of her bedroom window, she sees the party happening.

The guardians are running and jumping over the rooftops.

This party, is a training party.

Guardians, is a agent's organization for those with amazing gifts and fighting skills.

And she was the leader of this team. "Elsa. Your awake." Speaking to her was Katherine. Her arch friend-enemy.

They moth have a secret crush on Jackson Frost. Who is the lazy but more fun of all the guardians. he used to be called Nightlight before Elsa came along.

Then an accident happened. Years later, hes Jackson Frost, and he is the one who asks her to join. On account of Emily Jane/Mother Nature and Manny/Man In Moon.

"Yes. Do we have any word from M or EJ?" Elsa asks.

"No. But the guys are training like wild animals. Tooth thinks it's the heat." Katherine explains.

Elsa sighs, seeing North, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack all jumping and flipping around on the roofs. Why was it so...hot seeing them like this? Maybe it was the heat.

Then the phone rang. Katherine picked the phone up then with one look Elsa knew what to do.

Elsa went outside and called for everyone. "GUYS! MANNY CALLED! MISSION TIME!"

And everyone made their way back.

Once everyone came back in Katherine hung up.

"Okay. Manny has a BIG mission guys. And guess where your going." Katherine says.

"Paris?" Tooth asks.

"London?" North asks with glee.

"I hope it's not cold." Bunny says.

"Nope. Italy." Katherine said.

"Italy? Are you serious?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Manny is always serious. And you and Jack, are going under cover."

"Say what? Jack and I are WHAT?!"

"Going undercover. As a couple in Italy for a vacation after 10 years of marriage. It's not that hard." Katherine said.

"Thanks Kath. We'll get going. Come on guys." Jack said.

"Um..Jack. North isn't going. He's going with me to track down Sandy. Because Manny hasn't heard from him and isn't happy." Katherine said.

"Oh. Prank gone wrong." North nodded.

"Okay. Then we better get going. Elsa." Jack said heading to his room.

Elsa had her mouth drop at the idea of being married to Jack Frost.

"Are you kidding me?! Katherine!"

"Manny's idea, not mine." She said.

Elsa and Jack packed up and headed out right away.

Arriving in Italy the hotel wasn't too crazy like. Elsa at least was happy her and Jack had separate beds.

"Finally. And now, we have to do what? Go on a date and follow some person around." Elsa said.

"Can't be that bad." Jack said.

"It's bad if it's YOU Jack!" Elsa snapped.

"Keep it down you two. You really do sound like a couple." Bunny yelled.

Elsa laid back down on her bed in her room. How could she get in this mess?

Arriving at the little cafe Elsa and Jack played their part pretty good. Although Elsa wanted to kill Jack with every little thing he was saying to people.

"Yes. We are so happy being this long together. But sometimes we need to reconnect on occasion. Work takes over way too much." Jack spoke.

"I so hate you." Elsa mumbled.

"What did you say my dear?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled. "Nothing. Just that I love you so much and I'm glad were doing this."

Once the waiter left...

"Jack!" Elsa growled.

"Come on Elsa. It's only an act. You don't need to get all-"

"Jack! This isn't fun. This is a mission. And you might as well put a big sign over us saying, "SPY HERE!" And us lose this." Elsa snapped.

Elsa got up and was walking away from the table when... "Got you." Elsa had both her hands behind her back.

"Really?" Elsa asked while a knife was pressed to her neck. And sadly, she can't use her powers.

"Walk." The guy said.

Elsa moved just a little till...

"Let her go." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack. Really?"

"Shut up."

"Don't you DARE tell her to shut up." Jack threatened.

Elsa looked around before blasting the guy behind her.

"That's that." She said clapping her hands.

"Elsa Snow! You can't go blasting people. No one knows who we are. And they CAN'T know." Jack snapped.

"I don't care. Look, no one was around anyway to see. It's fine. I'm used to people being afraid of me." Elsa said.

"That's not what I meant." Jack sighed.

"I know. You just meant you are the kinder one who everyone loves and even if you can't be seen by most, your still loved." Elsa said. "You've never been hated." Elsa walked off scoffing.

Jack took a deep breath. Elsa was just upset. She was protecting herself. She's not the damsel in distress. She hates those.

Jack headed back with her. They failed their mission for sure. They went back to their seats and didn't speak to each other for hours.

"Who is it were looking for anyway?" Jack then asked.

Elsa looked like she was about to burst out a volcano of her head.

"Never mind." Jack said not wanting to piss her off more.

Elsa sipped her tea while looking around for the target.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I said. I know your not a monster. And you are very loved like I am. Anna would say so."

"Don't bring my sister in this." She snapped.

"What? You brought my sister up in this. I get to bring her up as well." Jack said.

"It's easy to bring up your sister. Cause YOU SAVED HER. While I ended up nearly KILLING MINE!" Elsa broke her cup and tea went everywhere. She stormed off running away from Jack and everyone else.

Jack wanted to scream he was being such a jerk with no brain.

"It's alright man. Women can be emotional unstable when it comes to family matters." Said the waiter.

Jack sighed as he cleaned up Elsa's mess. "I just wish, there was someway to make it up to her. I know she wants to be independent and not seem weak but...I don't know." Jack couldn't think.

He's tried so hard to be friends with Elsa but it's like she's resisting him or just avoiding him. Sure they had more things in common but still. All he wants is to be friends.

Then Jack felt this pain in his back suddenly. He lifted his hand up to his chest. And there was blood. But the only thing is, guardians don't bleed. How was he bleeding?

"Sorry mate. But a beautiful woman like that, doesn't deserve a weak pale looking man like you." The waiter wasn't the same one who served them when they arrived.

He was who they were looking for. He fell out of the chair. He couldn't move. He wasn't even sure how he was bleeding but he was.

"Again. Sorry. But now, I'll go and take that pretty thing for myself." He said.

Jack wasn't going to let anything happen to Elsa. No way in Hell!

Elsa was walking down the street still upset over what Jack said. Sure she didn't mean it but still. He doesn't have to be all like that. Like she's a princess. She was one, a Queen. Two, she was a woman with magic powers. Three, she was a guardian too. She wasn't helpless.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I saw how that guy was treating you. I just wanted to make sure your okay?" Some man asked.

"Do you expect me to be stupid and weepy?" She asked seeing the man.

"Um...no. He. Not at all." He said.

Elsa scoffed. "Thank you for asking if I was okay." She said.

"Good. I mean that guy was just-"

"He's my husband." She said. Saying it felt odd to her. Thinking it was one thing, but actually saying it...it wasn't as bad as she though.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I guess with no rings-"

"Yea. We like to keep it simple when were on vacation." Elsa shrugged.

"Oh." The man said.

"Where is he? I would think he'd come after me." Elsa said noticing Jack wasn't coming to get her. And Bunny hasn't been saying anything as of late.

"Guess he found another girl to-"

"That's not Jack." Elsa said.

"ELSA! Finally! Jack's down!" Bunny got through and she knew what to do. Blasting the guy she was frozen in seconds.

"What- What are you?!" He asked coughing.

"Your worst nightmare." She glared down at him.

Hurrying to Bunny she carried the guy over her shoulder. (Yea Elsa is strong!)

"What happened?" She asked.

"He's bleeding. And no guardian bleeds." Bunny said. "I'll get him to the roof."

Elsa nodded and followed Bunny through his hole.

On the roof, Bunny did his best to heal Jack and understand what was wrong. Calling Kath to find out.

Elsa stayed by him making sure he was still...alive?

"Jack. Please don't be mad at me. I'm not mad at you. Just...more mad at myself. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you want to help and protect me but...I really don't- Never mind." Elsa realized she was ranting.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Kath was yelling at Bunny for an explanation.

Elsa sighed.

"Look, Kath, I am not sure yet." Bunny was trying to explain.

"Elsa?"

Looking down, Jack had an eye open and was talking. "Oh my. Jack!"

"You were worried about me? Did we get him?" He asked.

"Yes. We got him and of course I was worried. I am sorry for what I said. But I don't want you dead." She said.

"Good. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't mean to make you feel useless. Like your weak." Jack spoke.

"Please don't. I do appreciate it, but please don't talk. You need to rest." Elsa said.

"I'll be fine. I'm a guardian." He said closing his eye again.

As soon as Bunny got off the phone, they were on their way back to base. Leaving a message about the man who's been behind the missing married women.

Katherine still wanted to know how Jack bleed.

Bunny couldn't answer and neither could she with all her research.

Elsa just stayed up on the roof. Waiting for Manny to give her any sort of advice or sign to not worry about what's happened.

But he didn't say anything. Every night she would go to the roof and stare at the moon. Train all morning, sleep afternoon, then drain till dinner.

Jack was getting better at least.

One night, Elsa was on the roof.

"Found you."

Turning Jack was standing behind her.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Well, you haven't been visiting me all week. How do you know?" He grins.

"Sandy gives me updates." Elsa says.

"Sandy?"

"A thumbs up if your doing good, thumbs down if your in pain or struggling." She explained.

"Well, glad you care." Jack smiled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "We are both guardians. We look out for each other. Besides, I'd be alone if you left me." She said with pink breaking surface. "Your the only one who's like me."

Jack as stunned. "Thanks." He blushed a little.

"We never speak of this." Elsa quickly said.

"Of course." Jack said.

"No get back to bed." She laughed.

Jack nodded. Leaving a kiss on Elsa's cheek before exiting the roof.

Once Jack was gone, Elsa touched her cheek in shock and yet blessed look on her face.

Looking up at the moon, "And not a word to the others of this either. You got it Manny" She snapped.

A small inner chuckle echoed in Elsa's ears. That meant he agreed.

Crossing her arms. "I follow you because I trust you. And I believe in you." She said.

Manny was an understanding person. But also was royal like she is.

"A leader can't get involved." And since Elsa was a queen, she couldn't fall for Jack. Even if she wanted to.

"A leader also follows his or her heart." She said with a smile. Things change after all.

The End

Inspired by the song "Follow The Leader" By Wisin & Yandel with Jennifier Lopez


End file.
